Cowboy de mi corazón
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: La vida en el rancho Killarney se ve alterada por la llegada de un nuevo miembro. ¿Podrá una joven y tímida chica romper la coraza de un hombre solitario y frío, enseñándole que el amor no es malo?
1. La familia Cullen

**Buenasssssss!**

**Aquí está esta loca de nuevo, con nuevo fic. Dado que a "Un cuento de hadas moderno" apenas le quedan tres capis para terminar, y que ciertas personitas no hacen más que darme la murga... hala... estreno al canto.**

**La idea del fic me la dio una de mis hermanas; le encantan las historias de amoríos de vaqueros; de modo que después de indagar un poco en el tema... cambiamos los hospitales y los palacios por los ranchos de Texas. **

**Os pongo en antecedentes: es un fic escrito en tercera persona, de modo que se van a mezclar las tramas de todos los personajes... aunque obviamente, la historia se centra en Edward y Bella. **

**Aparecen todos nuestro queridos protas de la saga... y algunos de cosecha propia. **

**Poco a poco irán apareciendo todos... y ya os lo aviso desde el principio: vais a tener un poco de manía a Edward, al menos al principio, así que estáis advertidas... que después no quiero quejas ni reclamaciones, ni ganas de cargarse a la autora... jajajajajjajajajajaj!**

**Este fic está íntegramente dedicado a mi hermana Sara... ella me dio la idea... y yo cumplo órdenes jejjejeje... y para ti también Noe... por todo lo que tú ya sabes.**

**Espero que os guste tanto cómo mis anteriores fics, me digáis vuestra opinión sin miedo y le deis una pequeña oportunidad. **

**Sin más qué decir... allá va ;)**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: los personajes, por desgracia, son propiedad de la señora Meyer; el resto, cosecha propia. Lugares y localizaciones, reales, a excepción de Forks. **

_**Cowboy de mi corazón**_

_Prólogo_

Huraño y solitario, frío cual témpano de hielo... esos eran los adjetivos que describían perfectamente a Edward Cullen, hijo pequeño del acaudalado y poderoso ranchero Carlisle Cullen, patriarca de una de las familias más ricas del sureste de Texas.

Edward siempre había jurado y perjurado que no permitiría que ninguna otra mujer volviera a destrozar su corazón... hasta que apareció ella, suave y delicada cómo el rocío, tímida e inocente, y con una serena belleza; nunca pensó que Bella Swan cambiaría su triste y amargada existencia. Su reticencia hacia las mujeres, sumada a los casi diez años que le sacaba a Bella opacaron unos extraños sentimientos que empezaron a aflorar en su interior.

_Capítulo 1: La familia Cullen_

Carlisle Cullen revisaba con paciencia y esmero los albaranes del último mes. Cansado de tanto papeleo, se reclinó contra la confortable silla giratoria de cuero, y dado que estaba sólo, apoyó los pies en la enorme mesa de caoba que presidía su despacho en la casa familiar.

Hacía casi ochenta años que su abuelo, también llamado Carlisle, había desembarcado en América procedente de Killarney, un pequeño pueblo campesino irlandés, en busca de una mejor calidad de vida y queriendo dejar atrás la pobreza y las desilusiones en las que vivía enclaustrada la Irlanda de aquellos años. Con innumerables esfuerzos y un gran sacrificio, compró un desvencijado rancho y un pequeño terreno adyacente a éste. Dado que no tuvo fortuna al probar con la agricultura, un vecino le previno que esas tierras eran buenas para el ganado. De modo que con el poco dinero que le quedaba, compró cuatro toros y tres vacas, y gracias a algunos sabios consejos, inició un negocio de cría de ganado, que en poco más de dos años dio sus primeros frutos.

Con el dinero que fue ahorrando en sus primeros años, pudo reformar la casa y el establo. El desvencijado rancho, de estilo colonial, y con un precioso porche sostenido por enormes columnas blancas, revivió de nuevo.

Gracias también a unas buenas inversiones en diferentes empresas, pudo ampliar los terrenos y adquirir más cabezas de ganado, de modo que el rancho Killarney, nombrado así en recuerdo de su patria chica, se convirtió en uno de los más importantes de la ciudad de Huntsville, a dos horas en coche de Houston y cerca de la frontera con el estado de Luisiana. Debido a que el precio de ganado se triplicó, manteniéndose en cotas altas durante varios años, en poco menos de quince años, la fortuna que llegó a amasar convirtió su rancho en uno de los más importantes del condado.

Su abuela, Hillary Monrow, provenía de un pequeño pueblo de Oklahoma, y también se había criado en un rancho; la conoció en una subasta de ganado a la que ella acudió con su padre. Desde ese primer encuentro, pasó más de un año, en el que sus visitas a la familia de ella se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, ya fuera para hacer negocio... o para verla. Se casaron poco tiempo después, y tuvieron dos hijos, Patrick y Bárbara. El no llegó a conocer a su abuelo Carlisle, y la abuela murió cuándo el era apenas un niño.

Su tía Bárbara se casó con un prometedor abogado, trasladándose a San Diego, California, donde vivieron toda su vida; ambos habían fallecido ya, al igual que sus padres.

Al morir el abuelo su padre, Patrick Sinclaire Cullen, tomó las riendas del rancho, considerado ya uno de los mejores del país en lo referente a cría y venta de ganado para distintos sectores empresariales. El primitivo y diminuto establo enseguida se quedó pequeño, y en esos años fueron cuándo se construyeron los establos nuevos. El original quedó destinado a las oficinas. Su madre, Elizabeth, era hija de un comerciante de piensos alimenticios. Tenían un enorme almacén en las afueras de Hunstville; allí se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Tenía diecinueve años cuándo su padre murió, y el rancho pasó a sus manos. En aquella época el estaba en la universidad, y gracias a que tenían un número considerable de empleados, pudo terminar sus estudios antes de tomar las riendas del rancho. Actualmente, el rancho abarcaba tierras de más de 200 hectáreas de superficie, dónde paseaban y pastaban a sus anchas más de dos mil cabezas de ganado. Tenía personas de confianza a su lado, y dado que había aprendido el oficio prácticamente desde la cuna, siguió con la tradición familiar.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras recordaba con nostalgia esos tiempos, ya lejanos; su mirada paseó lentamente por su despacho, deteniéndose en dos portarretratos de plata que descansaban en una pequeña mesita, en el lado derecho de la pared. No pudo evitar sonreír con pesar al observar uno de ellos; una mujer con el pelo color azabache y penetrantes ojos verdes sonreía delicadamente a la cámara.

-Qué guapa estaba en esa foto- dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Había conocido a Meredith cuándo chocó con ella accidentalmente a la entrada de una tienda, en el pueblo. Se disculpó por su torpeza, y al hacerlo observó que esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos tenían un brillo triste y apagado. Impulsivamente, la invitó a tomar un café, y allí sentados, ella le contó un poco su historia.

Meredith y su marido se habían mudado a Hunstville hacia dos años. El trabajaba en el despacho de abogacía del que era dueño Blake Jenkins, uno de sus amigos y abogado de los principales ganaderos del condado. Ella y Billy Black, su marido, tenían un hijo de tres años, llamado Jacob. Desgraciadamente, ocho meses después de su llegada a la localidad, a Billy le diagnosticaron leucemia, y murió seis meses después. El escuchó atentamente sus palabras, sosteniéndole una mano y consolándola lo mejor que pudo; ella y su marido mo tenían más familia.

Meredith estaba buscando un empleo, ya que la pensión de viudedad apenas le daba para llegar a fin de mes. Él, impresionado por su valentía, y un poco atraído por esa belleza morena, le comentó que estaba buscando una secretaria, para ocuparse de los papeleos de compra venta y otras labores administrativas. Le ofreció pasarse por las oficinas del rancho, y dos días después, ya tenía nueva secretaria. Al pequeño le encantaban los animales, y cada vez que Jake iba al rancho, Carlisle lo llevaba a los establos para que viera a los terneros recién nacidos o a los caballos.

Poco a poco Meredith fue recuperando la ilusión, forjando una gran amistad con Carlisle, y poco a poco esa amistad se transformó en amor. Un año y medio después de su accidental encuentro, Meredith y Carlisle contrajeron matrimonio, y los tres iniciaron en la casa principal del rancho Killarney su vida de casados. El pequeño Jacob adoraba a Carlisle; el sentimiento era mutuo por ambas partes, y aunque Jake conservó el apellido de su padre, lo crió cómo si fuera su propio hijo, al que que enseguida se sumaron tres hermanos más, Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

Su vista giró hacia el otro portarretratos. La instantánea pertenecía a la boda de su hijo Emmet con Rosalie, hija de otra de las poderosas familias de ganaderos de la ciudad, los Hale; rodeando a los novios estaban sus hermanos.

Desgraciadamente, Meredith no pudo estar presente en la boda de su hijo. Murió tres días después de haber dado a luz a Edward, tras un complicado y peligroso parto. Sus otros embarazos ya habían sido considerados embarazos de riesgo, teniendo que guardar reposo para que llegaran a buen término. Cuándo nació Jasper decidieron no tener más hijos, pero Edward vino de improviso... y esa vez, no pudo superarlo.

Sintió que una parte de su alma se iba con ella aquel día. Jake tenía ocho años, Emmet cuatro, Jasper dos y Edward apenas tres días. De la noche a la mañana se vio sólo, criando a cuatro niños. Hubo un momento en el que creyó enloquecer por los recuerdos; la había amado desde la primera vez que la vio, y se fue tan joven, con apenas treinta y dos años. Pero tuvo que sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tenía, sus pequeños le necesitaban; ellos fueron el motivo principal por el que seguir viviendo y luchando, y le prometió a Meredith que así lo haría. Con la inestimable ayuda de su madre, se ocupó del negocio y de lo más bonito que le había legado Merry, cómo la llamaba en la intimidad, sus hijos.

Habían pasado veintiocho años, y su madre, que crió sus nietos con un inmenso cariño, hacía tres que había fallecido. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus retoños, todos habían ido a la universidad y trabajaban en el rancho, a excepción de Emmet.

Jake ya tenía treinta y seis años; había heredado el pelo moreno de su madre, y tenía los ojos negros, rasgo de su padre biológico. Poco antes de que Merry muriera, ambos le habían explicado que su verdadero papá estaba en el cielo, por eso él no se apellidaba Cullen, aunque lo fuera a todos los efectos. Sorprendiendo a ambos, el pequeño lo tomó muy bien, presumiendo en el colegio de que tenía dos papás. Era un muchacho alegre y extrovertido, lo mismo que Emmet. También tenía el pelo negro de Meredith, pero sus ojos eran grises, al igual que los de Carlisle. Cómo Jake, ambos eran fuertes y corpulentos, y con un peculiar sentido del humor, rasgo que también heredó Jasper, pero éste, a diferencia de sus hermanos, tenía la cabellera rubia cómo él, clara herencia irlandesa, y los mismos ojos grises que su padre; era el que más se parecía a Carlisle, físicamente hablando, y también en su carácter y forma de ver la vida.

Edward, su hijo pequeño, era el único que había heredado los ojos verdes de su esposa. Su pelo cobrizo siempre estaba despeinado, y aunque Jasper y él no eran tan grandes cómo sus hermanos, también eran fuertes. Sin embrago, el carácter de su hijo pequeño le preocupaba sobremanera; pasó de ser un muchacho alegre y divertido a uno solitario y serio. Desde que rompió su compromiso con Jessica, su novia de toda la vida, se había envuelto en una especie de coraza, y era imposible traspasarla.

Jessica y el se gustaron desde niños, y en la adolescencia empezaron a salir. Ni cuándo el se fue a Harvard y ella a Darmouth, a proseguir sus estudios superiores, interrumpieron la relación. Al finalizar sus estudios universitarios, se comprometieron formalmente, pero un mes antes de la boda, con todo a punto para el gran día, Edward sorprendió a Jessica en la cama con otro hombre, ni más ni menos que con Mike Newton, único hijo del alcalde de Hunstville, y con el que Carlisle nunca se había llevado especialmente bien.

Obviamente, el compromiso se rompió, y cómo en todo pueblo pequeño, la noticia corrió cómo la pólvora. Jessica y Mike se casaron a las pocas semanas de aquello, abandonando Hunstville y trasladándose a Chicago, dónde éste había encontrado trabajo. Desde que ocurrió aquello, Edward cayó en una profunda depresión, de la que le costó mucho tiempo salir; consiguió superar su ruptura con Jessica, pero se cerró en banda a conocer a otras chicas, y de su interior nació una especial y cruel animadversión al cariño y al amor hacia el sexo opuesto. Muchas jóvenes de la localidad suspiraban por Edward Cullen, pero el las espantaba rápidamente, sin darles oportunidad alguna.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le sacaron de sus preocupaciones y recuerdos.

-Adelante- por el marco de la puerta apareció la figura de Esme.

-Siento interrumpirte- se excusó ella -Charlie te está buscando, está en el establo de los caballos- le informó. Carlisle la observó con una sonrisa cariñosa. Esme Platt era el ama de llaves de la casa desde hacía diez años, y un poco la que cuidaba de todos ellos desde que su madre no estaba. Era de complexión y estatura pequeñas, y con unas facciones delicadas y amables. Los ojos color ámbar de ella lo miraban con un deje de preocupación. Cerrando la puerta, se acercó a la mesa con cautela.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- apoyó una mano en su hombro, esperando a que hablara.

-Pensaba en los chicos- confesó serio -Edward me preocupa-. Esme suspiró, y el bajó las piernas de la mesa, tomando a Esme por la cintura y posándola en su regazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, pero lo mantenían en el más absoluto de los secretos. Cierto que sus hijos eran ya adultos y lo entenderían de sobra, pero no querían habladurías y rumores; en el rancho trabajaban muchos vaqueros y otras personas, y ambos lo preferían así.

-Algún día abrirá los ojos, y volverá a enamorarse- le consoló ella -cuándo aparezca la chica adecuada- Carlisle suspiró preocupado.

-Ya no sé que pensar- musitó -sabía que le costaría superar lo de Jessica, pero no imaginaba que se cerraría en banda a las mujeres-.

-Conmigo se porta muy bien- rebatió ella -y con la señora Cope, la secretaria; con la señora Harris...- enumeró ella, divertida y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Ya sé que se lleva bien con la asistenta y las mujeres mayores de cuarenta años- replicó Carlisle, rodando un poco los ojos -me refiero a conocer a chicas jóvenes, a enamorarse... si sigue así, va a quedarse muy solo- Esme le dio la razón.

-Era una broma; pero debes tener paciencia; te lo vuelo a decir, algún día conocerá a la adecuada-.

-Ojalá lleves razón- expresó Carlisle, estrechándola contra su pecho -no sé que haría sin ti, y sin tus ánimos y consejos- ella negó con la cabeza, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada; te quiero, y todo lo que me preocupa a ti, me preocupa a mi- le recordó ella, mirándole con cariño -sobre todo todo lo que se refiere a los chicos- Carlisle sonrió a la alusión de sus hijos.

-Yo también te quiero- le dijo a ella de vuelta -¿sabes qué quería Charlie?- interrogó. Esme negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vaya, entonces- volvió a besarla y ambos se levantaron, saliendo del despacho y encaminándose a la puerta principal.

-¿Nadie ha respondido al anuncio que pusimos?- la señora Filding, la cocinera del rancho, se había jubilado hace un mes, y no encontraban una sustituta. La señora Harris y Esme se ocupaban de la limpieza y mantenimiento de la inmensa casa, pero la buena señora ya era muy mayor, y sólo iba tres veces a la semana.

-Nadie- confirmó con una pequeña mueca -esperaremos un poco más- se dijo para si misma. Carlisle asintió, despidiéndose de ella guiñándola un ojo y encaminándose hacia los establos, en busca de Charlie.

Charlie Swan era el capataz del rancho, su mano derecha y el segundo al mando. Llevaba siete años en el rancho Killarney, y llegó en el momento justo; cuándo Phill, el viejo capataz, se jubiló, Charlie llegó a Hunstville buscando trabajo. Toda su vida había trabajado con animales, de modo que después de entrevistar a varios candidatos, Charlie se quedó con el puesto. Aparte de saber todo lo referente a la crianza de ganado, también llevaba las cuentas y supervisaba los registros de los animales junto con los contables y administrativos.

Hombre serio y reservado dónde los haya, le costó entablar confianza con su jefe, pero una vez pasaron los primeros meses, forjaron una gran amistad dentro y fuera del trabajo. Poco sabía Carlisle sobre su vida anterior, pero era un hombre que había tenido mala suerte. Era dueño de un pequeño rancho en el norte de Texas, pero unas malas inversiones, sumadas a las deudas contraídas por el juego, hicieron que lo perdiera todo, de modo que tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para poder saldarlas. Carlisle no quiso ahondar en la herida, preguntándole por qué se había dejado arrastrar por el póquer; además, al empezar a trabajar en el rancho Killarney ya no jugaba, y poco a poco fue pagándole a sus acreedores.

Al llegar al establo, allí se encontró a su amigo, acompañado de Jasper.

-Hola Charlie, hijo- los saludó a ambos -¿qué ocurre?-.

-Hemos recibido el informe del veterinario- le contó Jasper -para iniciar la cría de caballos; podemos cruzarlos con las yeguas sin problemas-. Carlisle asintió contento, mirando a los tres ejemplares negros que habían adquirido recientemente. Observó que Concord, el caballo de Edward, no estaba en su habitáculo.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó.

-Está en los pastos de la ladera norte, dónde hemos trasladado a los toros que adquirimos el mes pesado- le informó su amigo.

-¿Y Jake?- siguió interrogando.

-Ha ido a Houston, a ver esa yegua de la que nos habló el señor Buried y tantear un poco el precio- Carlisle asintió, mirando los animales. Sus hijos estaban tan familiarizados en los negocios del rancho, que tenían carta blanca para tomar ciertas decisiones. Jake tenía mucha labia, y era el que normalmente se encargaba de interactuar con posibles clientes.

-¿Cuándo vais a empezar?- les preguntó, señalando de nuevo a los alazanes que tenían enfrente.

-Si todo va bien, en tres días trasladaremos aquí las yeguas y veremos qué ocurre- dijo Jasper.

-Me parece bien; por cierto, ¿este fin de semana te vas a Forks?- le preguntó Carlisle a Charlie. Siempre que podía, iba a ese pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washintong, pero nadie sabía si iba a visitar a alguien en concreto, o simplemente a descansar allí. Éste asintió con la cabeza, animado y contento.

-Te veré el lunes entonces; mañana por la mañana salgo para una reunión en Dallas, y no regresaré hasta el sábado por la noche- les informó a ambos -por lo tanto, espero que os comportéis- Jasper rodó los ojos a la mención de él y sus hermanos.

-Tranquilo papá; ¿sabes que tenemos treinta años?- le recordó su hijo con sorna -bueno, a excepción de Edward- musitó con una sonrisilla malévola.

Carlisle ignoró la última aclaración de su hijo y se dirigieron a la puerta de los establos, cuándo sintieron un golpe seco, seguido de un intenso grito de dolor. Al volver presurosos al interior, se encontraron a Charlie tirado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en el antebrazo derecho y muy pálido.

-¡Charlie!- gritó Jasper asustado, arrollidándose junto a él.

-Llama a Sam y a los chicos- le instó su padre; Jasper salió corriendo, mientras que él intentaba sin éxito reanimar a su capataz.

-Vamos amigo, no puedes hacerme ésto- musitaba Carlisle, preso de la desesperación-.

-Carlisle... Isab... Isabella- Charlie abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad mientras pronunciaba ese nombre de mujer. Su jefe, pensando que deliraba, le instó a que se tranquilizara.

-No hables Charlie, aguanta- le decía.

-Isabella... Forks- la suplicante mirada de su capataz le conmovió; cuándo intentó preguntarle quién era Isabella, Charlie ya había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Maldita sea!- bramó, zarandeándole suavemente- ¡no me hagas ésto!- al momento su hijo Jasper entró corriendo, seguido por Sam, el segundo capataz, y por Quil y Embry, dos de los peones del rancho.

-Hemos llamado a una ambulancia- le contó Sam a su jefe -estará aquí en pocos minutos-.

Trataron de reanimarle, hasta que vieron a los sanitarios acercándose a ellos. Esme también había oído los gritos y había acudido al establo. Justo en el momento en que los sanitarios empezaron a revisarlo, oyeron los fuertes relinchos de un caballo. Edward, alertado por uno de de los vaqueros, también acudió a ver qué había sucedido. Todos miraban con la respiración contenida cómo examinaban a Charlie.

-Los síntomas apuntan a un infarto de miocardio- les informó el médico -debemos trasladarlo inmediatamente al hospital-.

-Por supuesto; mis hijos y yo les seguiremos en el coche- asintió Carlisle.

-Vamos papá- Edward ya estaba saliendo a por el vehículo; los sanitarios trataron de estabilizar a Charlie, pero cuándo lo estaban introduciendo en la ambulancia, el monitor de las constantes se alteró, y un pitido ensordecedor inundó los alrededores.

-¡Se está parando!; ¡mierda, hay que iniciar maniobra de recuperación!- el médico de la ambulancia daba órdenes e indicaciones a sus colegas. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme y los trabajadores esperaban al lado de la ambulancia, con el corazón en un puño... hasta que un pitido ligero y constante confirmó el fatal desenlace.

-¡Joder!- bufó Edward, resoplando incrédulo.

-Carlisle...- éste se giró hacia Esme, que empezaba a sollozar. El médico se acercó a ellos al de unos minutos.

-Ha sufrido otra parada; lo siento, no hemos podido hacer nada- les informó cabizbajo. Carlisle no dijo una sola palabra, mudo de la impresión y del dolor, mientras que los sanitarios tapaban el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y certificaban su muerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres días después, Carlisle y sus hijos se encontraban en la pequeña casa que había ocupado Charlie, ordenando y revisando sus pertenencias. Debido a que no dejó testamento y no se le conocían parientes vivos, la familia Cullen se ocupó de todo, dándole sepultura en el cementerio de Hunstville.

-En los armarios apenas tiene algo de ropa- dijo Emmet, entrando en el minúsculo salón. Edward y Jake estaban indagando por los armarios del salón, pero aparte de libros y de una pequeña televisión, allí no había nada.

Carlisle no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su mente al nombre que había pronunciado Charlie antes de morir.

-¿Charlie os habló alguna vez de una tal Isabella?- interrogó a sus vástagos. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber de qué hablaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, papá?- interrogó Jake, frunciendo el ceño.

-Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de que llegara la ambulancia; Isabella... Forks- rememoró.

-Bueno; siempre que podía iba allí- dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puede que sea alguien de su familia- propuso Jasper, entrando al salón y posando una pequeña caja en la mesa.

-¿No crees que si tuviera algún familiar, lo sabríamos?- le espetó su hermano pequeño, rodando sus ojos verdes. Jasper, ignorando por completo a su hermano, abrió la pequeña caja de metal. En ella había papeles y varios documentos bancarios. Edward cogió uno al azar, leyéndolo detenidamente.

-Son los extractos de su cuenta bancaria- informó a su padre y hermanos; siguió leyendo, hasta que se topó con un dato relevante -es curioso; todos los meses se refleja una transferencia a una tal Lucy McAdams al banco estatal de Seattle-.

-Eso está cerca de Forks- inquirió Jasper. Su padre asintió, hasta que su hijo Jake le entregó un sobre cerrado. Iba dirigido a Carlisle Cullen y su familia.

-Parece una carta- dijo Jake.

-Vamos- ordenó su padre -coged la caja; la leeremos en casa, nos esperan para cenar- sus hijos salieron delante de él, preguntándose cada uno en sus mentes el contenido de esa misiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez que cenaron, y de que Esme y una muy embarazada Rosalie recogieran la mesa, Charlie se dispuso a abrir la carta. Esme iba a dejarlos a solas, pero Carlisle le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y volvió a sentarse.

-También eres parte de la familia- la afectuosa mirada que cruzaron hizo que sus hijos disimulasen la sonrisa a duras penas, mientras que Edward resoplaba en silencio; todos ellos estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Esme y su padre, pero se lo pasaban pipa viéndoles disimular.

Carlisle se dispuso a leer, ante la expectación general.

_**Amigo Carlisle:**_

_**Si has tenido que abrir este sobre, es señal de que algo ha ocurrido, y ya no estoy en este mundo. Ante todo, te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por haberme dado una oportunidad, cosa que no tuve antes de recalar en el rancho Killarney.**_

_**Sé que no soy muy dado a hablar de mi pasado, pero es necesario que lo haga para que entiendas lo que voy a pedirte. **_

_**Antes de que perdiera mi rancho, mi vida era lo que podía llamarse tranquila y feliz. Tenía una esposa, una hija y un negocio que iba viento en popa. **__**Pero las cosas se complicaron en mi matrimonio, y eso me llevó a refugiarme en el alcohol y el juego para evadirme de los problemas; mi adicción fue tal, que llegué a apostar los ahorros de toda mi vida, incluso mi negocio y mi casa... y los perdí. Contraje importantes deudas, y gracias a qué me ofreciste empleo, pude ir saldándolas. Por suerte, todas las deudas económicas están liquidadas. **_

_**No estoy orgulloso de ello, ya que esa situación derivó en otra mucho peor. Renee, mi mujer, me abandonó, llevándose consigo a lo que más quiero en el mundo; mi pequeña Isabella.**_

_**Durante tres años no pude localizarlas, hasta unos meses antes de recalar en Hunstville; cuándo me llegaron los papeles del divorcio para firmarlos, pude averiguar que Renee había vuelto a Forks, su lugar de nacimiento. Fui allí sin pensarlo, y cómo padre, me entenderás; quería abrazar de nuevo a mi pequeña. **_

_**Al llegar allí, mi ex mujer no estaba; se había fugado con un tipo mucho más joven que ella, dejando a mi hija al cuidado de su abuela, Lucy. Dado que mi situación económica en ese momento no me permitía cuidar de mi hija cómo yo quería, llegué a un pacto con la madre de Renne. Ella tendría su custodia hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años, y yo las ayudaría económicamente, con la condición de que Isabella pudiera terminar el instituto. **_

_**Puede parecer sorprendente, pero esa es la verdad. Ahora os cuadrarán mis viajes a Forks, a dónde iba siempre que podía para ver a mi pequeña.**_

_**Amigo, sé que quizá no tenga derecho a pedirte lo que vas a leer a continuación; nunca te he pedido nada, de ahí mi atrevimiento. **_

_**Ve a ver a mi hija, y ayúdala. Lucy nunca ha querido a Isabella, y si se ha hecho cargo de ella todos estos años, ha sido única y exclusivamente por el dinero que le mandaba. Si yo falto, mi pequeña estará sola. Cómo padre que ha criado a cuatro hijos, sé que entiendes mis motivos y por la amistad que nos ha unido, espero que la ayudes. Es muy buena y dulce, y ella sabe de todos vosotros, ya que siempre que voy a verla, les hablo del rancho Killarney y de la familia Cullen. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo por todo; sois un ejemplo de familia... la misma que a mi me hubiera gustado que Isabella tuviera.**_

_**Jacob, Emmet, Jasper, Edward... sois unos hombres increíbles, y los hijos que todo hombre querría tener.**_

_**A Esme, Rosalie, la señora Harris, Sam, los vaqueros... gracias, por hacerme partícipe de la gran familia que es el rancho Killarney.**_

_**Carlisle, amigo mío; sé que lo que te pido es muy delicado, y más después de no haber mencionado nunca nada acerca de mi hija; tomes la decisión que tomes, de antemano te lo agradezco.**_

_**Gracias por todo, una vez más.**_

_**Charlie Swan.**_

Carlisle acabó la última línea de la carta, quedándose mudo de la impresión. Ahora entendía las últimas palabras de Charlie, y su mirada suplicante. Sus hijos no sabían qué decir, y Esme menos.

-¿Charlie tiene una hija?- preguntó Emmet, patidifuso, al cabo de unos minutos de asimilación.

-Eso parece- contestó Edward con una mueca perpleja -por lo menos, ahora entendemos las transferencias al banco estatal de Seattle-.

-¿Ninguno sabíais nada?- les interrogó su padre.

-Nada- contestó Jasper, en nombre de sus hermanos -y no creo que Sam y los chicos sepan algo tampoco; se les habría escapado alguna vez-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- interrogó Jake, que había permanecido callado. Su padre suspiró, tomando la palabra.

-No sabemos qué edad tiene, ni nada acerca de ella; pero habrá que decirle lo que ha pasado con su padre; eso para empezar-.

-Por supuesto- le dio la razón Esme. Rosalie, que había echado un vistazo a la caja, les tendió una foto que estaba en el fondo de ésta; en ella se veía a Charlie con una niña de unos once años, con el pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

-Es ella- dijo Esme al momento -sus ojos son cómo los de su padre- la foto fue pasando de mano en mano.

-Mirad ahí dentro- señaló la caja -debe haber alguna dirección o teléfono-.

-Si no lo hay, se puede hablar con el banco de Seattle y dar con la casa de la abuela a través de él- propuso Edward, observando la fotografía de la pequeña -yo puedo encargarme-.

-¿La vas a traer aquí?- interrogó Rosalie a su suegro.

-Sería cómo tener una hermanita pequeña- exclamó Jake, cual niño pequeño. Su padre le hizo un gesto para que frenara su entusiasmo.

-Lo primero de todo es ir a verla, y explicarle lo que ha pasado; además, si Isabella sigue siendo menor de edad, su abuela tendrá todavía su custodia- les advirtió.

-La foto no parece reciente- observó Esme -y por lo que deja entrever la carta, me inclinó a pensar que Isabella ya estará en el instituto-.

Carlisle seguía en silencio, meditando las palabras y el ruego de su amigo. Sabía lo duro que era ser padre en solitario, y podía imaginar el sufrimiento de su capataz todos estos años, trabajando por y para su hija, y para colmo, no poder tenerla con él. Tomó de nuevo la palabra, informando a sus hijos que una vez averiguaran la dirección, iría a verla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro días después, y acompañado por Esme, se dirigían al coche que habían alquilado nada más aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Finalmente dieron con la dirección de Lucy McAdmas, pero cómo no tenían teléfono, no pudieron advertirles su visita. Condujeron una hora por los verdes parajes de la Península Olimpic, hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña casa, vieja y destartalada. Ambos se miraron, un poco sorprendidos.

-Es aquí- confirmó Esme, después de revisar de nuevo la dirección en el papel. Salieron del coche y se encaminaron a la puerta; el jardín estaba en mal estado, y ni qué decir el porche y la fachada de la casa, que necesitaba urgentemente una buena mano de pintura y una reforma a fondo.

El timbre no funcionaba, de modo que llamaron con los nudillos. Al no obtener respuesta, volvieron a insistir, hasta que oyeron pasos apresurándose a la puerta. Se quedaron muy soprendidos; esperaban a una adolescente de unos quince años... pero no era tal.

Una chica, vestida con unos viejos vaqueros y una raída sudadera gris apareció en el marco de la puerta. A pesar de las viejas ropas que llevaba puesta, Carlisle y Esme se dieron cuenta de que era una joven muy bonita, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, de tez pálida y ojos chocolate grandes y expresivos. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- interpeló la joven, con un tono tímido y amable.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Carlisle, sorprendido.


	2. Isabella Swan

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Mil gracias por acoger tan bien mi nueva historia; me alegra que os haya gustado. Es un cambio radical a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que os quedéis hasta el final.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y las lectoras silenciosas, sois unos soles.**

**El primer capi era introductorio; había que conocer a a la familia Cullen, y a que se dedicaban. En este, vamos a conocer la historia de Bella.**

**Alguien me preguntaba las edades, así que lo aclaro: Jake treinta y seis; Emmet treinta y dos; Jasper treinta y Edward veintiocho. Bella diecinueve, y Rose veintisiete.**

**Sé que os parecen un poco mayores... pero uno de los puntos de esta historia va por ahí, en la diferencia de edad... y no digo nada más...**

**Un besazo enorme, espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Isabella Swan_**

La muchacha observaba extrañada a la pareja de mediana edad que tenía enfrente. El hombre era alto, rubio y con unos bonitos ojos grises; y aunque ya pasaba de los cincuenta años, seguía conservando un atractivo y una naturalidad propias de alguien más joven. La mujer tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara, y era algo más joven. Bella estudió sus ropas, se veía que eran gente adinerada.

-Sí, soy Isabella Swan- contestó, un poco sorprendida; su abuela y ella nunca tenían visitas.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen- se presentó el hombre; al momento la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Usted es el jefe de papá- el hombre asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora -imagino que usted será Esme- se volvió a la mujer -papá me habla mucho de todos ustedes y del rancho; pasen por favor- la chica se hizo a un lado, cediéndoles la entrada. La casa estaba vieja, pero muy limpia y ordenada. La decoración era muy pobre, ya que tenían lo básico. Isabella les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles un café?- les preguntó. Ambos asintieron, y vieron a la chica alejarse apresurada a la cocina, oyéndola trastear por ella.

-Pensaba que sería más joven- dijo Carlisle, observando a su alrededor.

-Yo también- concordó Esme -parece una joven educada y amable; es raro- musitó en voz alta -según las transferencias, Charlie les pasaba una buena suma de dinero al mes, y ésto- señaló a su alrededor -roza la miseria-.

-El dinero iba a nombre de la abuela- le recordó Carlisle- y según la carta, ésta no quiere a su nieta... le preguntaremos a Isabella, y veremos en que se lo gasta, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que la chica no recibe un sólo dólar; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se ha comprado ropa?- meditó resignado, recordando los agujereados vaqueros que llevaba Isabella. Carlisle meneó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Carlisle le tomó de la mano, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle que su padre ha muerto?- murmuró en voz baja, a modo de respuesta -es un golpe tremendo-.

-Lo sé- asintió Esme con pena -pero tenemos que hacerlo. Callaron al oír pasos acercándose. Esme se levantó a ayudar a la muchacha, que portaba una enorme bandeja con café y galletas.

Después de servirles el café, Isabella se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a papá?; hace días que no me llama- interrogó preocupada. Carlisle suspiró, dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

-Verás Isabella...- la muchacha lo cortó.

-Bella, por favor; todos los que me conocen me llaman así-.

-Bella... tu padre sufrió un infarto hace una semana, y...- en la cara de Bella se formó una mueca de horror.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó horrorizada -¿por qué no me han avisado antes?- les reclamó, empezando a sollozar.

-No sabíamos que Charlie tenía una hija- intervino Esme, tranquilizadora -nos ha costado mucho localizarte-.

-Comprendo; ¿cómo está?, ¿puedo ir a verle?- suplicó angustiada.

-Verás Bella... tu padre no... tu padre no pudo superarlo- Carlisle no pudo sostener la mirada de la chica, que nada más oír esas palabras, ocultó su rostro con las dos manos, llorando desconsolada.

-Lo siento mucho, hija- dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado; le partió el corazón verla así. Esme se levantó inmediatamente, sentándose al lado de Bella y atrayéndola a sus brazos. Carlisle iba a decir algo, pero Esme le detuvo.

-Déjala que llore y se desahogue- el hombre asintió, levantándose y saliendo del salón, dejando a Bella un poco de intimidad.

-No puede ser- sollozaba Bella, llorando a lágrima viva -me he quedado sola, me he quedado sola...- Esme no decía nada, pero su corazón se estrujó al oír su lamento. No dijo nada, y simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza cuándo el llanto de Bella se hacía más fuerte. Poco a poco, y buen rato después, el llanto dio pasó a silenciosos hipidos. Bella levantó la cabeza y se apartó de Esme.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó la mujer con cariño, tomándole una mano. Bella hizo un pequeño movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pero sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No puedo hacerme a la idea; me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, y poder despedirme y...- no pudo seguir, ya que su voz se quebró.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé- Esme no encontraba palabras que pudieran consolar a la joven. Carlisle entró de nuevo en el comedor, sentándose al lado de ellas. Bella le miró agradecida a través de sus empañados ojos.

-Muchas gracias por venir a verme, y decírmelo; no deberían haberse molestado, es un viaje muy largo y...- Carlisle meneó la cabeza.

-Teníamos que venir- explicó -Bella, hay ciertas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar- le dijo. La joven asintió, quitándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una tila?- se ofreció Esme. Bella meditó unos segundos.

-En verdad la necesito, pero puedo ir yo, no se moleste- iba a hacer amago de levantarse, pero Esme la retuvo sentada.

-Tranquila, yo iré-.

-Gracias- accedió Bella; estaba sorprendida, no se había topado con gente tan amable en su vida. Una vez se quedaron ella y Carlisle solos, el hombre tomó aire.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu abuela?- preguntó sin más rodeos; Bella meditó la respuesta unos minutos, antes de contestar.

-No muy buena; mi madre y ella nunca se han llevado bien, y tampoco aprobó el matrimonio de mis padres. Cuándo mis padres se separaron, vinimos aquí- le explicó con una triste sonrisa en la cara -y mamá conoció a un tipo mucho más joven que ella, y se fue con él-.

-¿Por qué no te llevó con ella?- inquirió.

-Mamá tampoco se ocupó de mi demasiado; la abuela me ha contado muchas veces que ella nunca quiso tener hijos- negó con la cabeza -el único que me quiso era papá- susurró con pena -cuándo descubrió dónde estábamos, mamá ya se había ido-.

-¿Por qué no te llevó al rancho con él?- se preguntó Carlisle en voz alta.

-Cuándo usted contrató a papá- siguió explicando Bella -todavía debía grandes sumas de dinero, debido a las deudas que contrajo jugando al póquer- miró a Carlisle un poco avergonzada, pero éste la tranquilizó.

-Todos cometemos errores Bella; no se debe juzgar a nadie por su pasado- le explicó -y según tengo entendido, todas sus deudas económicas están saldadas-.

-Así es- confirmó Bella -pero entre ponerse al día con los pagos, y lo que le pasaba a la abuela, apenas le llegaba para comer- explicó con pena -y por eso, decidió que me quedara aquí con ella, y con el dinero que nos mandaba nos apañábamos; la abuela lo administra- le contó -además, ya iba a la escuela aquí, y quería que siguiera- Carlisle escuchaba con atención las palabras de Bella; tanto ella cómo su padre lo habían pasado mal. ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?; podría haberse llevado a Bella a Hunstville, y por lo menos podría haberla criado él, incluso podría haberle dado un adelanto, y así pagar la escuela de Bella allí, en Texas.

-Sé lo que está pensado, pero papá tenía su orgullo- adivinó la joven -no quería abusar más de usted; le dio una nueva oportunidad, y sé que le estará eternamente agradecido-.

-¿Tu abuela te da algo de ese dinero?- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Parte de ese dinero se fue en mis estudios; he terminado el pasado junio- le contó -y hace dos semanas, cumplí diecinueve años-.

-Felicidades, aunque sea con retraso- Esme se acercó a ellos con una taza humeante en las manos, que entregó a Bella.

-Gracias, señora Esme- Bella sopló un poco, antes de tomar un sorbo y dejarla en la mesa.

-Llámame sólo Esme, y no me digas de usted- Bella asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora que has terminado el instituto?- le preguntó de nuevo Carlisle.

-Nunca he pensado ir a la universidad; aunque he conseguido graduarme, no soy buena estudiante.. y me han denegado la beca- confesó, avergonzada -trabajo en una cafetería del pueblo, en la cocina; hace casi un año que estoy allí. No me pagan mucho, pero es una ayuda para la casa y...- la puerta de la calle se abrió, y una mujer de unos cincuenta y muchos años entró al salón. Vestía un un pantalón negro, con una blusa blanca de manga largas, y unos altísimos tacones... a simple vista, su ropa parecía bastante mejor que la de su nieta.

Su mirada arrogante se posó en las tres personas que estaban allí, sentadas en su salón.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, el jefe de Charlie- se presentó; alzó la mano, pero la señora ni se molestó en tomarla. Eme se puso de pie, intentado aligerar el ambiente.

-Yo soy Esme Platt; trabajo para el señor Cullen- se presentó.

-¿Y qué desean?; ¿en qué lío se ha metido ahora ese inepto de Charlie?- preguntó de manera burlona, sentándose enfrente de ellos y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron parados ante la fría reacción de la mujer; volvieron a tomar asiento, dejando a Bella en medio de ellos. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a aguarse, a la mención de su padre.

-Verá señora McAdams... Charlie sufrió un infarto la semana pasada... murió antes de que pudiéramos trasladarlo al hospital- la mujer se sorprendió ante lo que le estaban contando.

-Vaya... no sé qué decir- murmuró, apartando la vista y dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Charlie me pidió que ayudara a Isabella- le explicó Carlisle -no sabíamos que tenía una hija, sino les habríamos avisado antes-.

-Isabella tiene un trabajo aquí- replicó la mujer -mi pensión de viudedad no da para mucho- la chica miró furibunda a su abuela.

-Si no te hubieras gastado en vicios el dinero que nos mandaba mi padre, otro gallo cantaría-. La mujer la fulminó con la mirada, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

-Cállate- la espetó de manera desagradable -te recuerdo que tu padre me cedió tu custodia, y me debes un respeto- Bella soltó una risa incrédula, antes de responder.

-Si, te cedió mi custodia... a cambio de recibir una cuantiosa suma de dinero todos los meses- le recordó Bella, con rabia contenida -y te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad, y ya no necesito tutor legal-.

La mujer se puso en pie, quedando delante de su nieta. Ésta se levantó también.

-¿Así me agradeces que te acogiera en mi casa, después de que tu madre te dejara tirada?- le preguntó con mala intención; -eres una desagradecida- le espetó con furia. Carlisle y Esme se levantaron, alarmados por lo que estaban viendo... ¿cómo podía Bella vivir con esta mujer?.

-No pienso trabajar para mantenerte a ti y a tus vicios- le espetó su nieta, llorando -y menos aun, que me sigas humillando y haciendo daño- la mujer la miraba divertida.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vas a ir?; tu trabajo de cocinera no te da para pagar el alquiler de un apartamento o una pensión- le recordó; al ver el silencio de Bella, la mujer celebró en voz baja su triunfo -de modo que cállate, y si quieres seguir aquí, más vale que me obedezcas- las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en el rostro de la chica. Esme la agarró de una mano, pidiéndole a Carlisle con la mirada que interviniese.

-No la hable en ese tono- le recriminó de buenas a la señora que tenía delante -acaba de saber que ha perdido a su padre- Lucy rodó los ojos, cómo si le importara un pimiento. Carlisle pasó por alto el gesto, volviéndose a Bella.

-¿Te gustaría venirte a Hunstville con nosotros?- la joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ante tal propuesta. Lucy se alteró.

-¿Qué está diciendo?; ¡no puede llevársela así por así!- chilló cómo loca.

-Ella es mayor de edad- le recalcó Esme seriamente.

-Y por lo que veo, usted no la quiere en absoluto -intervino Carlisle de nuevo -si necesita ingresos extras, trabaje usted- le aconsejó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Per... pero señor Cullen, no puedo aceptarlo- tartamudeó la chica, alucinada.

-Bella- la llamó con cariño -tu padre me pidió, de alguna manera, que cuidara de ti- le dijo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, llorando de nuevo.

-Y yo le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento- agradeció de corazón -pero no puedo aceptarlo; no puedo irrumpir así por así en su casa; ¿qué pensará su familia?-.

-Mis hijos estarán encantados de tenerte allí- le explicó -querían mucho a tu padre... todos le echamos de menos... y creo que se lo debo- ella le miró sin entender -mi mujer murió cuándo nació mi hijo pequeño, y sé lo que es criar sólo a los niños- le confesó -aunque mi madre me ayudó en ello, no es lo mismo; comprendo a tu padre, y comprendo el dolor que habrá sufrido todos estos años, por estar lejos de ti-. Bella seguía escuchando sus palabras... no creía que aun quedara gente buena en el mundo.

-Tu padre se convirtió en un buen amigo mío... y se lo debo- volvió a explicar.

-Si quieres, podemos ofrecerte un empleo en el rancho- le propuso Esme -has dicho que trabajabas en la cocina de una cafetería- le preguntó; Bella afirmó en silencio.

-La señora Filding, nuestra cocinera, se jubiló hace poco más de un mes- le explicó -podrías ocupar su lugar- Carlisle miró a Esme con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Por supuesto, vivirías en casa, cómo Esme -y tendrás un sueldo para tus gastos; podrás ahorrar, e ir a la universidad en el futuro...-.

-Te permitirá tener unos ahorros- srepitió Esme -y poder mirar al futuro un poco más tranquila-.

-Pero ante todo, no estarás sola- le recordó Carlisle -aunque trabajes allí, serías parte de la familia, al igual que Esme-.

Bella escuchaba con atención, pero también con una mueca de incredulidad en la cara... sería una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo; quizá podría estar allí durante un tiempo, y poder independizarse en un futuro.. su padre no exageraba cuándo hablaba de la generosidad de Carlisle Cullen, era un buen hombre.

-¿Y su familia?- inquirió preocupada.

-Antes de venir, hablé con mis hijos, y están más que de acuerdo con la decisión- le explicó.

-Ellos se esperan a una adolescente de quince años- dijo Esme con una risa -pero se alegrarán de tener nuevo miembro en la familia, y que además, sabe cocinar; comen cómo limas- rodó los ojos, resignada. Bella soltó una pequeña risilla ante el comentario, olvidando por unos segundos el dolor de la pérdida.

-¿Quieres pensalo un poco más?- le ofreció Carlisle. Su abuela, que se había mantenido en silencio, tomó la palabra.

-Si te vas con ellos y sale mal, no vuelvas con la cabeza gacha pidiendo ayuda- le advirtió.

-Tranquila, no volvería aquí aunque tuviera que arrastrarme- le desafió su nieta, en un acto de valentía -nunca te has preocupado por mi, y ahora que soy mayor de edad, ¿que más te da si me voy?- la mujer, alucinada ante el estallido de valentía de Bella, estampó su mano en la cara de la joven, abofeteándola fuertemente. Bella se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando de humillación. Carlise y Esme no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero ahora más que nunca, tenían clara una cosa: había que sacar a Bella de allí cómo fuera. Al ver el silencio sumiso de su nieta, dedujeron que no era la primera vez que la pegaba.

-Bella- la llamó Esme -vamos a recoger tus cosas; no permitiremos que te quedes un segundo más aquí- ésta asintió lentamente, dejando que Esme la sacara del salón, seguidas de Carlisle.

-Eso, vete de una vez... maldita mocosa- Carlisle, que oyó el comentario, iba a regresar al salón, a cantarle las cuarenta a esa mujer, pero Bella lo retuvo por el brazo.

-No, por favor- le pidió -sólo quiero irme de aquí-.

La habitación de la muchacha parecía una celda de prisión; sólo había una pequeña cama, pegada a la pared, una mesilla y un pequeño armario. En una maleta y una mochila cupieron todas las pertenencias de la joven; Esme iba doblando la ropa, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría estaba vieja y remendada. Carlisle metió unos pocos libros y una foto de Bella con su padre en la mochila. Una vez tuvieron todo preparado, Bella dejó la destartalada casa, sin mirar atrás. Esme la ayudó a meterse en el coche. Carlisle, después de cerrar el maletero, se volvió hacia Lucy McAdams, que desde el porche, le desafiaba con la mirada.

-No hace falta que le advierta que no quiero que vuelva a molestar a su nieta; y mucho menos, pedirle dinero- el tono frío y amenazador de aquel hombre hizo que la mujer se encogiera un poco. La mujer masculló algo ente dientes mientras se metía en el interior de la casa, dándole a Carlisle con la puerta en las narices.

-Bruja- maldecía Carlisle, yendo hacia el coche y poniéndose al volante. Bella, acurrucada en el asiento de atrás y en los brazos de Esme, cerró los ojos, respirando aliviada, dejando una vida pobre y miserable atrás, y sin ni siquiera volver la vista hacia la que había sido su casa hasta entonces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El vuelo a Houston no salía hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Nada más llegar al lujoso hotel de Seattle, Carlisle pidió una habitación para Bella. La joven estaba apabullada, nunca había imaginado que pisaría un sitio tan lujoso en su vida.

Una vez acomodados, Bella llamó a su trabajo, comunicando a su jefe que lo dejaba y explicándole la situación y lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. El señor Perkins siempre se portó bien con ella, y le deseó buena suerte, alegando que la echarían de menos. Apenas pudo probar la cena, y se retiró pronto a la cama, cayendo agotada por todo lo vivido en el día.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunió con Carlisle y Esme en el comedor a la hora que habían quedado la noche anterior. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una blusa color azul, con unas deportivas; era lo más decente que tenía, y aun así, se sintió fuera de lugar; la gente que ocupaba esas mesas la observaba de arriba abajo. Esme se levantó, yendo a su encuentro y conduciéndola a la mesa.

-Buenos días hija; espero hayas descansado- la saludó con afecto Carlisle. La joven asintió lentamente; era obvio que estaba muy triste, y le costaría superar el fallecimiento de su padre.

Esme le sirvió un poco de café, y Bella comió con ganas, ya que el día anterior casi no había probado bocado. Mantuvieron una relajada conversación, y Carlisle y Esme aprovecharon para contarle cosas del rancho y el origen de éste.

-Te vas a llevar muy bien con los chicos; son muy simpáticos- la animó Esme.

-¿No están casados?- preguntó Bella extrañada -son mayores y...- soltó una risa vergonzosa, ya que Carlisle le había hablado de sus hijos y qué edad tenían.

-Sólo Emmet, el segundo- le respondió el hombre -te llevarás muy bien con Rosalie- le dijo.

-Emmet es el único que no trabaja en el rancho- relató Esme -es ingeniero informático; Rosalie es pediatra. Tiene un consultorio en el pueblo; ellos viven dentro del rancho, pero en una casa independiente-.

-Están esperando su primer hijo- expresó Carlisle con orgullo -dentro de tres meses, un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen- Bella les escuchaba atenta; en verdad, eran una familia unida y feliz.

-Jasper y Jake son muy extrovertidos, y Emmet también- le contaba Esme -te reirás mucho con ellos.. pero tendrás que mantenerlos alejados de la nevera, o te dejarán sin provisiones- Bella rió ante el divertido comentario.

-¿Y su otro hijo...?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Edward- le ayudó Carlisle.

-Eso, Edward-.

-Bueno...- Carlsile meditó antes de hablar -también es muy simpático... pero desde que su novia lo dejó, su carácter cambió -pero no temas, verás cómo te llevas muy bien con él también-. Bella no dijo nada al comentario, y Esme notó su silencio.

-Soy muy tímida- se adelantó Bella -siempre me ha costado hacer amigos, y entablar confianza con la gente- confesó, bajando la cabeza.

-Con calma, Bella; verás cómo todo va bien- la animó ésta. Al terminar el desayuno, Carlisle le entregó a Bella un papel, que ésta leyó con detenimiento.

-¿Y este dinero?- preguntó confusa.

-Eran los ahorros de tu padre; el banco, al no tener constancia de que tuviera familia, canceló la cuenta, y nos lo entregó a nosotros- le explicó -no es mucho, pero ese dinero es tuyo-.

-Puedes hacer con el lo que quieras- le siguió explicando Esme. Bella se mordió el labio inferior; eran apenas tres mil dólares... y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Podría comprame algo de ropa nueva.. y querrí devolverle el importe del alojamiento- propuso con timidez; Carlisle y Esme vestían muy bien, y se sentía avergonzada de su ropa vieja, la mayoría de segunda mano.

-Por supuesto... excepto lo de la habitación- apoyaron Carlisle y Esme -además, necesitarás botas y vaqueros para salir a cabalgar- dijo éste -¿sabes montar a caballo, verdad?- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-Soy hija de Charlie Swan- respondió contenta -mi padre me enseñó; me encantan los animales-.

Acompañada por Esme y Carlisle, Bella renovó su vestuario; Esme sonreía mientras ella se admiraba en el espejo, probándose un vestido azul. En ello se les fue la mañana, y por la tarde, por fin, abordaron el avión.

Bella, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos, una camiseta blanca y unas bailarinas negras, sentía que los nervios crecían y crecían en la boca de su estómago... pero a la vez, respiraba aliviada; por fin le pasaba algo medianamente bueno, aunque para ello, su padre hubiera tenido que morir. En cierta manera, era cómo si él siguiera cuidando de ella, desde dónde quisiera que estuviese.

Casi cuatro horas después, el avión llegaba a su destino... y Bella al que sería su hogar a partir de ahora. Después de recoger el equipaje y pasar las puertas de llegada, Carlisle hizo a una seña a un hombre. Era moreno y fuerte, y vestía botas, vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.

-Bienvenido a casa señor Cullen; Esme- saludó a ambos con educación -espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje-.

-Gracias Sam; ella es Isabella, la hija de Charlie- la muchacha, al lado de Esme, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte; lamento mucho lo de tu padre-.

-Gracias; también es un placer conocerle- agradeció en voz baja.

-Bienvenida a Texas- el hombre, aunque parecía serio y callado, le inspiraba confianza.

-Sam era el segundo capataz- le explicó Carlisle -ahora sustituye a tu padre en el cargo de primer capataz- le siguió contando -¿cómo han ido las cosas estos dos días?- interpeló a su empleado, mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Jake y Edward tuvieron un altercado ayer- le contó Sam, con preocupación -uno de los toros de los Denali rompió el cerco y pasó a nuestros pastos -Carlisle emitió un bufido -corneó a varios de los terneros que estaba allí-.

-Maldito Eleazar- siseó cabreado -le previne hace tiempo que alejara a los toros de ese pasto, y los llevara a otro lejos de los terneros-.

-Eso mismo le recordaron Jake y Edward cuándo fueron a reclamarle; al parecer se encararon con James y Garret, y por poco se pegan allí mismo-.

-¿Los terneros...?- Sam le tranquilizó al momento.

-Hay algunos heridos, pero ninguno ha muerto-.

-Tendré que hablar con Eleazar seriamente; ésto ya pasa de castaño oscuro- murmuraba enfadado Carlisle de camino al coche. Esme y Bella, que iban detrás, iban escuchando atentamente la conversación de los hombres.

-¿Quiénes son los Denali?- le preguntó Bella.

-Nuestros vecinos; las familias no se llevan bien- le contó con una mueca de preocupación -Garret y James son los hijos de Eleazar- Bella escuchaba con curiosidad la historia.

-No son de fiar; siempre están jugando sucio- le dijo, con una mirada inquieta; Bella no quiso preguntar nada más, y caminó en silencio hacia el coche. Todavía les quedaban dos horas de camino hasta Hunstville; Bella miraba por la ventanilla, atónita del verde paisaje que les rodeaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le dijo Esme.

-Pensaba que el paisaje de Texas era distinto -dijo ella, un poco asombrada -me lo esperaba de color amarillo, y desértico- confesó. Carlisle y Sam, desde los asientos delanteros, esbozaron una divertisa sonrisa.

-Y así es al oeste del estado- le explicó Esme -pero el este es verde y húmedo- le explicó.

-Por eso los ranchos texanos tienden a ubicarse en esta zona del estado- siguió relatando Sam.

Dos horas después, el coche pasó las barreras de entrada del rancho Killarney. Una imponente casa blanca de dos pisos, de estilo colonial, con la fachada y columnas blancas, y un espléndido porche apareció ante Bella. Se quedó contemplándola en silencio, impresionada.

-¿Te gusta?- le sondeó Esme al bajar.

-Es enorme, y muy bonita- dijo admirada. La enorme puerta de madera oscura estaba abierta, y cinco personas los recibieron en la entrada. Carlisle y Esme se adelantaron para abrazarles y saludarles. Una vez terminaron los saludos, Carlisle y Esme rodearon a Bella.

-Ella es Isabella, la hija de Charlie- les dijo Carlisle- Bella, ellos son Jake, Emmet, Jasper y Edward, mis hijos- los señaló de mayor a menor -y ella es Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet- Bella vio cómo la aludida, rubia, alta y guapísima, se adelantó para darle un suave abrazo.

-Bienvenida Bella- le dijo mientras la abrazaba -siento mucho lo de tu padre-.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerte- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo; verás qué bien estás aquí- se apartó, volviendo al lado de su marido.

Bella se sentía intimidada ante cuatro chicos altos y fuertes, todos con vaqueros, botas con espuelas y camisas de cuadros, a excepción de Emmet, que llevaba un traje gris con corbata.

-Vaya- habló uno de ellos era alto, moreno y con ojos negros alegres y chispeantes -pensábamos que serías más joven- dijo con simpatía- soy Jake, el mayor... y la flor y nata de la familia- replicó orgulloso. Bella arqueó una ceja, mientras sus hermanos y su padre rodaban los ojos.

-¿Qué?- se encogió inocentemente de hombros -soy el relaciones públicas- se auto nombró -si alguno de ellos te hace rabiar, no dudes en pedirme ayuda- le dijo a Bella, guiñándola un ojo.

-Seguro- otro de los chicos, de melena rubia y ojos grises, muy parecido a Carlisle, se adelanto -no le hagas caso; soy Jasper- se presentó, tendiéndole una mano -sentimos mucho lo de tu padre, todos nosotros- señaló a sus hermanos.

-Gracias; es un placer conoceros- dijo con voz suave.

-Bienvenida al rancho Killarney- el que llevaba traje se adelantó, dándole un suave abrazo, al igual que Rose -soy Emmet; verás que bien estás aquí; y no le hagas caso a Jake... no te vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa pilla, pero a la vez cariñosa; Rose por poco le da un capón.

-Encantada; muchas gracias por el recibimiento- agradeció; su vista se posó inconscientemente en el hermano pequeño, sin duda, el más atractivo de los tres; sus ojos esmeraldas la observaban detenidamente, estudiándola de arriba abajo; Bella se sintió un poco intimidada por esa mirada. Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y por fin habló.

-Soy Edward... lamento mucho lo de tu padre- su profundo tono de voz impresionó a la joven, que le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, sonriéndole tímida... pero el no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario, la miró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien- Carlisle alivió la situación -Bella va a vivir con nosotros- les anunció.

-Ya lo sabíamos- replicó Jake, como si fuera obvio; su padre negó con la cabeza, suspirando resignado -déjame terminar- le pidió -va a ocupar el puesto de la señora Filding- les dijo.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- la pregunta de Jasper sonó un poco desesperada.

-Sí- dijo ella -he trabajado en la cocina de un restaurante- les explicó.

-Estupendo- Jake y Emmet se frotaban las manos, y Rosalie se dirigió a Bella.

-Son unos glotones- le dijo, ante el enfado de su marido y cuñados.

-Eso no es cierto... estamos en edad de crecimiento, y tenemos que alimentarnos bien- Bella reprimió una risa ante la contestación de Jake.

-Si con treinta y seis años todavía estás en edad de crecimiento, te llevamos a un congreso de medicina- le espetó Emmet, alzando una ceja, ante la divertida mirada del resto -ganaríamos una fortuna con el descubrimiento- Jasper y Edward ahogaron una carcajada, al igual que Esme, Rose y Bella. Carlisle resopló, dándose paciencia así mismo.

-Chicos- llamó su atención -sobra decir que Bella será parte de la familia, al igual que Esme, y aunque trabaje aquí, esta será su casa-.

-Eso se da por supuesto- dijo Jake, a lo que Jasper y Emmet asintieron, al igual que Rose. Edward se quedó callado, cómo era su costumbre... no sabía si la presencia de esa chica le incomodaba o no... pero había algo en ella que le perturbaba.

Después de ese rato de presentaciones, Emmet y Rose se despidieron.

-Rose está agotada- le dijo Emmet, pero mañana vendremos a cenar- le dijo a Bella.

-Haré algo especial, entonces- prometió con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez partieron a su casa, Esme condujo a Bella a su habitación; estaba en el segundo piso, al otro lado del pasillo, dónde dormía la familia. Era una habitación espaciosa, decorada en tonos cafés, con una cama de matrimonio, una cómoda y dos mesillas. Un enorme armario reposaba frente a la cama. El mobiliario, en tonos claros, era moderno y de buena calidad. La habitación tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño; Bella nunca había tenido un cuarto así, y observaba maravillada cada rincón.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Esme.

-Es enorme- dijo asombrada -me encanta-se asomó a la ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas blancas, desde dónde había una vista preciosa de los jardines traseros. Después de instalarse, con la compañía de Esme y los chicos, le enseñaron la casa. Era inmensa, y estaba exquisitamente decorada, con muebles de estilo colonial español. La cocina era espaciosa, moderna y equipada con los mejores aparatos.

-Vaya- decía Bella, cada vez que descubría otra habitación.

-¿Te ha gustado la casa?- le interrogó Jasper.

-Es preciosa- admiró Bella, adentrándose en la cocina; observó que Edward no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Mañana te enseñaremos el rancho- dijo éste, con una sonrisa de simpatía.

-¿Habéis cenado?- interrogó Esme a Jake. Éste asintió.

-Rose ha cocinado- dijo con un gracioso mohín -no tiene ni idea- le confesó a Bella, que le miraba divertida. Esme miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de la media noche.

-Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches chicos- se despidió de ellos -te veré mañana Bella, espero que descanses-.

-Buenas noches Esme- se despidió, quedándose con los tres chicos a solas. Jake y Jasper miraban a Esme subir las escaleras.

-Ya tardaba; papá hace rato que se ha ido a dormir- dijo Jake, ahogando una risita. Edward le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, señalándole a Bella con la cabeza.

-Vamos Edward; ella va a formar parte de la familia, y se terminará enterando- Edward siseó entre dientes, mientras que Jasper le explicaba a Bella.

-Nuestra madre murió cuándo nació Edward- Bella asintió, ya que Esme y Carlisle le habían contado la historia -desde entonces, papá no ha rehecho su vida, hasta que apareció Esme a trabajar aquí, hace diez años- a Bella no le sorprendió la revelación.

-Si- dijo ella -me hablaron de ella, ¿se llamaba Mary o algó así, no?-.

-Meredith- le corrigió Edward, lanzándole una fría mirada; Bella se encogió un poco, debido al tono que utilizó.

-Claro, lo siento -se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior -me he confundido-.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más amable?- le regañó Jake a su hermano. Edward apartó la vista, pero se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando de reojo a la joven.

-¿Por qué lo de vuestro padre y Esme es secreto?- interrogó de nuevo, intentando recomponerse.

-Ellos lo quieren mantener así- Jazz se encogió de hombros -piensan que no sabemos nada- rió malicioso.

-¿Cómo es que no te sorprende?- preguntó Jake.

-En el avión, mientras volvía del servicio, los vi abrazados- confesó Bella, con una media sonrisa -y al oírme llegar, se separaron de repente- se encogió de hombros -de modo que no hice ningún comentario-. Jake y Jasper rieron, incluso Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo.

-Pues ya eres cómplice del mayor secreto de la familia Cullen- le dijo Jake, rodeándole los hombros -suponemos que estarás cansada- Bella ahogó un bostezo.

-Un poco, ¿a qué hora os levantáis?, por tener el desayuno a tiempo-.

-A las ocho solemos bajar a desayunar- le dijo Jasper, pero Edward habló.

-¿Eres la cocinera, y Esme no te ha explicado los horarios de las comidas?- interrogó un poco brusco. Bella se quedó cortada, sin saber qué decir. Todos en la familia eran muy amables, pero Edward... estaba claro que, por alguna razón oculta, ella no le caía nada bien, y no lo disimulaba en absoluto.

-Mañana se lo preguntaré todo- se excusó agachando la cabeza, y se giro hacia Jake y Jasper- buenas noches chicos, que descanséis- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a los dos.

-Buenas noches Bella- al salir por la puerta, pasó al lado de Edward sin mirarle, y él hizo lo propio.

-Estupendo- masculló Jasper, una vez que Bella subió las escaleras -¿tanto te cuesta ser amable?- le recriminó a su hermano pequeño -va a pensar que somos unos lunáticos-.

-Ella viene a trabajar aquí- dijo Edward -no la hemos adoptado, ni nada por el estilo-.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste antes a papá?- le espetó Jake -esa chica ha sufrido mucho, y está muy falta de cariño-.

-Y más ahora, que Charlie no está- le recordó Jasper. Edward recordó lo que les había contado su padre cuándo Bella y Esme subieron a la habitación de la joven; eso era cierto, había sufrido mucho, y la muerte de su padre había sido un mazazo para ella... pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta; ninguna mujer joven se merecía su compasión, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

-La vida te pone a prueba de vez en cuándo- se encogió de hombros.

-Edward- dijo Jake lentamente -¿cuando coño vas a convencerte que no todas las chicas son cómo Jessica?- le interrogó hastiado.

-No puedes ser así con todas las mujeres jóvenes que te conocen- le espetó Jasper -así que por el bien de todos, intenta ser un poco amable con ella- le advirtió severo. Sin decir una sola palabra acerca del tema, se dio la vuelta, dejando allí a sus hermanos y subiendo a su cuarto.

Tumbado en la cama, hizo un repaso mental de todo lo acontecido esa noche; e intentó buscar una explicación a por qué esa chica no le era indiferente. Ya habían destrozado su corazón una vez, y no permitiría que nadie volviera a hacerlo, se juró a si mismo, cerrando los ojos.


	3. Un día en el rancho Killarney

**Hola chicas. **

**No soy Ali... soy su hermana Cristina. Mi hermana ha sufrido un pequeño percance de salud; ella está bien, y dentro de poco volverá a estar con vosotras. **

**Cómo no quiere dejaros mucho tiempo sin capítulos, mi hermana Sara y yo nos encargaremos de subir los de ambas historias hasta que ella se recupere. Os manda muchos besos, y poco a poco os contestará a los comentarios.**

**Noe... mi hermana te manda un beso muy fuerte, y las gracias por tus palabras. Las ha leído hace un rato, y te aseguro que se ha emocionado mucho. **

**Esperamos que os guste el capítulo; un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 3: Un día en el rancho Killarney_

El despertador sacó a Bella de su reparador sueño a las siete en punto de la mañana; abrió los ojos lentamente, estirándose a sus anchas e incorporándose de la cama. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan amplia y calentita, y había descansado más en estos dos últimos días que en toda su vida. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, haciendo un repaso mental a todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida, acordándose de los hermanos Cullen y sus ocurrencias; en verdad eran muy simpáticos... a excepción de Edward. Por lo que le contaron Carlisle y Esme, le costó superar su ruptura con esa chica, y desde entonces no permitía que ninguna mujer traspasara los límites hacia su corazón... y eso la incluía a ella; no sabía por qué él la veía cómo una amenaza; comparándose con él, era una niña, se llevaban casi diez años... seguro que tendría a medio condado femenino babeando detrás suyo, porque había que reconocer que era alto, fuerte... y muy guapo. Sacudió la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos; viendo el recibimiento que tuvo por su parte, decidió que hablaría con él lo justo y necesario, y punto.

Después de darse una ducha y arreglar un poco la habitación, se encaminó hacia la cocina; Esme ya estaba allí, café en mano.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿has dormido bien?-.

-Buenos días a ti también Esme; he dormido muy bien, la cama es muy cómoda- confesó tímida -ayer se me olvidó preguntarte los horarios de las comidas- recordó la conversación con Edward, y cómo se lo recriminó.

-El desayuno suele ser a las ocho; y los sábados y los domingos a las nueve- le explicó -el almuerzo a la una y media, y la cena a las ocho y media- le enumeró -los fines de semana no es tan estricto, pero entre semana sí-.

-Me imagino que comen rápido y vuelven a los establos- adivinó Bella. Esme asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay más de dos mil cabezas de ganado; y aunque están Sam y los peones, los chicos siempre tienen algo que hacer- le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre me contaba que siempre estaban de acá para allá- recordó con una mueca de pena -Esme... me gustaría ir a ver a mi padre- le pidió, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, cielo; en cuánto los chicos desayunen, iremos- le prometió. Bella le dio las gracias, y con la ayuda de Esme, preparó el desayuno. Antes de que bajaran los chicos, le enseñó la despensa y dónde se guardaban los utensilios y la vajilla.

-Habrá que ir al pueblo a comprar- observó Esme -podemos acercarnos después de ir a ver a tu padre -haz una lista con todo lo que necesitas- Bella asintió, ya que ésta le había puesto al corriente de los gustos culinarios de la familia, y la despensa estaba casi vacía. Puso la mesa, con todo lo que había preparado, y una repleta cafetera.. A las ocho menos cinco, el sonido de las espuelas la alertó de que alguien se acercaba a la cocina. Carlisle y Jasper entraron en ella, admirando la mesa con sorpresa y admiración.

-Wow, que festín- exclamó Jazsper contento, frotándose las manos y mirando con hambre el bacon, los huevos revueltos, las tostadas...

-¿Has descansado, Bella?- le preguntó Carlisle mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

-Sí, gracias- agradeció la chica -¿café?- ambos asintieron, y mientras servía el café, una voz alegre resonó en la habitación.

-Buenos días por la mañana- canturreó Jake, que entró seguido de Edward -¿cómo dormiste, Bella?-.

-Buenos días- respondió ésta, contagiada por su entusiasmo -muy bien, gracias -¿queréis café?- interrogó a ambos hermanos.

-Sí, por favor- agradeció Jake, sentándose en su sitio habitual, en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Bella sirvió el café a Jacob, y después se volvió a Edward.

-¿Quieres?- le señaló la cafetera; éste le contestó sin apenas mirarla, con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada. Bella rodó imperceptiblemente los ojos, y una vez le puso el café, se quedó de pie, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, bebiendo el suyo.

-¿Dónde está Esme?- interrogó Jasper, después de servirse una buena ración de huevos revueltos.

-Está con la señora Harris arriba, ya ha desayunado- les informó. Carlisle se volvió hacia ella, señalándole una silla vacía.

-Siéntate y desayuna tranquila- le ordenó con cariño.

-Pensé que querríais desayunar en familia y...- Jake la interrumpió.

-Y tú también eres parte de ella-.

-Así que siéntate- Jasper apartó la silla que estaba su lado, justo la que quedaba enfrente de Edward. Al sentarse, pudo ver cómo sus ojos se clavaban en ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero muy atentamente. Bella intentó no ponerse nerviosa, y por suerte, una pregunta dirigida a ella la distrajo.

-¿Quieres venir a ver el rancho?; podemos ensillarte un caballo- le propuso Jake.

-No puedo; tengo que ir al pueblo con Esme a hacer la compra- les contó -y a ver a mi padre- musitó con pena.

Algo en el interior de Edward se contrajo al ver sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos... los ojos color café de esa chica eran grandes y expresivos, y pensó en lo bonitos que se verían cuándo la alegría brillara en ellos; suspiró para sus adentros, interrogándose a qué demonios venían esos pensamientos, y siguió desayunando en silencio.

-Por supuesto- la animó Carlisle, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo y comprensión, lo mismo que Jake y Jasper.

-Entonces vendrás por la tarde, y sin excusas- exclamó Jake, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Es una amenaza?- inquirió Bella divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Sip- respondió -sino te daremos la murga hasta que vengas- replicó satisfecho.

-O te torturaremos a cosquillas hasta que aceptes- añadió Jasper, con una sonrisa malévola. Bella se echó a reír... en esos momentos se disipaba su tristeza, y el recuerdo de su padre no era tan doloroso.

-Pues os va salir el tiro por la culata, porque no tengo una sola cosquilla- les aclaró, riéndose, al igual que Carlisle, que seguía atento la divertida conversación.

-Vaya- se lamento Jasper, con un falso puchero de pena.

-Entonces no pararemos hasta encontrar tus puntos débiles- exclamó Jake, frotándose cómicamente la barbilla.

-Entonces yo pondré un candado a la nevera- replicó satisfecha, levantándose y llevando su taza al fregadero. La cara de los dos hermanos era un poema, y Carlisle a duras penas reprimía las risas mientras se levantaba.

-Eso es hija, imponte- le previno -tengo que irme, voy a hablar con Eleazar- informó a sus hijos.

-Te acompaño- Jake bebió su café a toda prisa -así te cuento lo ocurrido-.

-Sam me lo ha explicado; pero después hablaremos los tres- su vista se giró hacia Edward. Éste, que se había mantenido callado y apartado de la conversación, alzó los ojos ante la seria mirada de su padre.

-Empezaron ellos; nosotros sólo fuimos a advertirles lo que había pasado y ent...- se defendió, pero Carlisle no le dejó hablar.

-Os había dicho que no quería más peleas, ¿estamos?- ahora la advertencia iba dirigida a los tres. Jasper y Jake asintieron, y Edward también, resignado. Carlisle y Jake se marcharon; Jasper apuró su también su café, alegando que el veterinario llegaría en media hora.

-Vamos a vacunar a los terneros que nacieron hace tres semanas- le informo a Bella.

-¿Nacieron muchos?- interrogó mientras recogía la mesa.

-Cuarenta y cinco- respondió Jasper -y esperamos veinte más durante estas dos semanas; por la tarde te llevaremos a verlos- le recordó. Bella asintió contenta, le encantaba ver a los recién nacidos.

-Bien, me voy; ¿vas a ir a los pastos?- interrogó a su hermano. Edward levantó la cabeza para contestarle.

-Si; voy a trasladar a los sementales al pasto sur- le dijo a su hermano.

-¿No es un poco pronto para eso?- inquirió Jasper, poniéndose bien la camisa -todavía estamos a principios de octubre-.

-Papá decía que no había que trasladar a los sementales a nuevos pastos hasta que no hiciera frío- dijo Bella en voz alta, sin ningún ánimo de contradecir a los hermanos. Edward la miró alucinado... ¿quién se creía que era?.

-Te recuerdo que tu trabajo aquí es cocinar, no opinar sobre lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer- le espetó cabreado. Bella se maldijo en silencio por haber abierto la boca.

-Lo siento, no pretendía pon...-

-¿No pretendías, qué?- Edward se levantó de la mesa, mirándola intensamente. La joven se encogió ante esa taladradora mirada, y agachó la cabeza, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Edward... era un simple comentario- intervino Jasper, conciliador -ella no pretendía cuestionarte, ¿verdad, Bella?- se volvió hacia la chica, roja de la vergüenza.

-Clar... claro que no- intervino con rapidez -era un comentario que solía hacer mi padre, nada más- se disculpó de nuevo, nerviosa y retorciéndose las manos. Edward soltó un pequeño siseo, mirándola con furia antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Jasper observó atónito la reacción de su hermano, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos... cierto que su hermano no era muy sociable con las mujeres, pero nunca había saltado de ese modo; simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlas y punto. Su vista se posó de nuevo en Bella, que estaba intentando retener las lágrimas mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, Bella; sólo tiene un mal día- Bella suspiró, elevando su vista hacia él.

-No debería haber dicho eso- se auto reprochó con pena -no quería molestarlo; sé que por alguna razón, no le caigo bien- bajó la vista, triste -quizá no haya sido buena idea venir aquí-.

-No digas eso- Jasper la tomó por los hombros, reconfortándola -verás, mi hermano sufrió mucho a cuenta de una chica y... -Bella le cortó.

-Carlisle y Esme me lo explicaron antes de venir; pero yo no pretendo...-.

-¿Te lo han contado?- Bella asintió con la cabeza -es muy cabezota; piensan que toda las mujeres te la juegan y terminan abandonándote- dijo con resignación -ten paciencia Bella, es lo único que puedo decirte-.

-Gracias Jasper- agradeció Bella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -te veré a la hora de la comida-.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- inquirió preocupado; Bella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hasta la comida, entonces- una vez sola, Bella suspiró resignada mientras boli y libreta en mano, se encaminó hasta la despensa, intentando olvidar el encontronazo y concentrándose en la lista de la compra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esme aparcó a las puertas del cementerio municipal. Bella se quedó quieta en el asiento del copiloto, ahogando un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Nunca le habían gustado esos sitios, y no podía creer que su padre ahora estuviera allí.

-Si no estás preparada, podemos volver otro día- le ofreció Esme, apoyando su mano en el brazo tembloroso de la chica. Bella negó con la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra, cogió fuerzas para salir del coche.

Esme la condujo hasta la tumba de Charlie, cubierta por una sencilla lápida gris, con el nombre de su padre y su fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

-Papá- su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin pudor alguno. Esme apretó su brazo, en señal de consuelo; no sabía qué podía decirle ni hacer para mitigar su dolor. Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Esme, y así permaneció, en silencio, hasta que su llanto cesó.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó ella.

-Más o menos- contestó con un gesto de pena -gracias- tomó el pañuelo que Esme le tendió -todavía no consigo hacerme a la idea- se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Tienes que darte tiempo, hija- le dijo ésta -poco a poco- le palmeó la mano con afecto.

-Otro día traeré flores- dijo la joven en un hilo de voz.

-Te acompañaré las veces que haga falta- le ofreció Esme -o puedes venir las veces que quieras tu sola; ¿sabes conducir?- Bella afirmó con la cabeza -entonces puedes cogerte mi coche, y venir cuándo quieras-.

-Sois demasiados buenos conmigo, y apenas me conocéis- musitó ésta, pensativa.

-Tu padre y Carlisle eran muy amigos, Bella. Charlie hizo mucho por el rancho, y sé que a él- señaló la tumba -no le gustaría verte en Forks, sola y sufriendo-.

-Gracias por todo, Esme- agradeció de nuevo; se sentía abrumada por cómo todos le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar, eran muy buenos y cariñosos... excepto uno.

Unos minutos después, abandonaron el cementerio, dirigiéndose hacia Hunstville, para hacer la compra. Esme iba mostrándole los rincones del pueblo, incluso tomaron un café y un bollo a media mañana. El resto se les fue haciendo la compra, y casi ya tenía que empezar a preparar el almuerzo cuándo llegaron al rancho. A toda prisa, ordenaron la comida, y Bella se enfrascó en la elaboración de ésta.

-Voy a tender la ropa- le dijo Esme -¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda?-.

-Tranquila; ésto ya está casi hecho- señaló el puré de patatas y los guisantes -sólo queda el pollo, que está en el horno- Esme asintió, recordándola que estaría en el patio trasero.

Cómo estaba casi todo preparado, decidió hacer un pastel de manzana, recordando que Rose y Emmet venían a cenar a la noche. También preparó la masa para hacer un bizcocho para el desayuno del día siguiente. Se puso la radio, encontrando la frecuencia de una emisora de música pop. Le encantaba cocinar, tenía un don especial para ello; nadie le había enseñado. Había cocinado desde que empezó el instituto, ya que su abuela no tenía ni idea; así que ella, un buen día, agarró un libro de cocina, y probando y probando, al final le pilló el tranquillo.

Estaba tan concentrada en el bizcocho, y con la radio puesta, que no se percató de que unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina. Edward se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, viéndola trastear por la estancia, canturreando partes de una canción con una voz suave. La recorrió con la mirada; los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba marcaban sus curvas; sus ojos admiraron su cintura de avispa, sus piernas firmes, ni muy delgadas ni muy anchas. Estudió la forma de su espalda, y cómo una cascada de tirabuzones castaños llegaba hasta su cintura; ayer y esta mañana lo llevaba recogido.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola, que no se percató de que sus hermanos y su padre entraron por la puerta de casa.

-¿Qué haces?- la voz de Jasper le sacó de su letargo. Bella se dio la vuelta, quedándose parada al ver allí a su tormento de metro noventa y pelo cobrizo.

-Acabo de llegar- mintió de forma descarada -hola- saludó a la chica, con tono seco.

-Hola- saludó Bella, en general -lo siento, me he entretenido y no he puesto la mesa-.

-No pasa nada; ¿qué es ésto?- inquirió Jake, metiendo el dedo en la masa -está muy bueno- alabó, después de saborearlo.

-Es para el bizcocho de mañana- le explicó Bella -y es para el desayuno- le recordó. Arqueó una ceja al ver el puchero lastimoso de Jake, y volvió a negar, divertida. Se sorprendía a ella misma, ya que le costaba entablar confianza con desconocidos, pero con los Cullen no tenía esa sensación, y le gustaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le ofreció Jasper, viendo que Bella buscaba frenética el mantel y los cubiertos.

-No, puedo yo sola- al momento entró Esme por la cocina.

-Habéis llegado temprano- les dijo a modo de saludo -¿cómo ha ido la conversación con Eleazar?- le preguntó a Carlisle.

-Por lo menos se ha disculpado por el incidente- le explicó éste -me ha asegurado que no se volverá a repetir... y más le vale que sea así- refunfuñó un poco cabreado.

-¿Has hablado también con Garret y James?- interrogó preocupada.

-No estaban allí- se adelantó Jake a la contestación y encogiéndose de hombros. Esme dirigió a Carlisle una mirada inquieta, pero éste la tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada- a los chicos no les pasó desapercibida la imperceptible sonrisa que Esme intercambió con su padre, pero ignoraron el gesto, cómo siempre hacían. Cuándo volvieron la cabeza al resto, Bella casi había terminado de poner la mesa, con la colaboración de Jake y Jasper.

-Qué me aspen-. murmuró incrédulo -vosotros cooperando en la cocina- comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, papá- agradeció Jasper, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué va a pensar Bella de nosotros?- preguntó Jake, ofendido -no le creas, Bells- le guiñó un ojo a la joven, que rió divertida por el comentario. Al volverse para colocar las servilletas, trastabilló con un cordón suelto de sus converse, cayéndose éstas a los pies de Edward, que en ese momento pasaba a su altura. Sin levantar la vista, murmuró una disculpa en voz baja, ya que casi choca con él.

-Lo siento- se agachó apresuradamente, y Edward hizo lo propio sin mirarla, para recogerlas. Éste le tendió las que había recogido, y al tomarlas, sus dedos se rozaron.

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó los dedos de Bella, subiendo por todo su brazo... y lo mismo le ocurrió a Edward, que levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Bella; ésta lo miraba fijamente, sin saber que es lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos conectaron por unos segundos; Bella se perdió en ese mar esmeralda, y él se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que detrás de la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre, los ojos chocolate de Bella llevaban impregnados una calidez y ternura que le impactaron de inmediato... pero enseguida se recompuso, y su coraza lo envolvió de nuevo.

-Ten más cuidado- el frío tono de Edward le devolvió a la realidad, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Gracias- dijo Bella, apartando la vista de él y volviéndose a la mesa, para colocar las servilletas. Sus dedos todavía le escocían, y en su estómago apareció un revoloteo de mariposas, que lo inundaron por completo. Intentando ignorar esa sensación, terminó de poner la mesa, y por fin, pudieron sentarse a comer.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos de menú?- interrogó Carlisle, sentado en la cabecera y admirando los alimentos.

-Puré de patatas, guisantes salteados y pollo horneado- enumeró Bella, satisfecha.

-Tiene una pinta estupenda- la animó Esme, sentada enfrente suyo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, en una relajada conversación, pero Bella apenas levantó la vista del plato, todavía azorada por lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás. Edward se percató de lo que le pasaba a Bella, y dedujo que ella también había sentido esa corriente con el roce de sus dedos.

-Estaba todo delicioso, eres una estupenda cocinera- le felicitó Carlisle a Bella, una vez terminaron. Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un color rosado, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Reitero las palabras de mi padre, estaba todo buenísimo- dijo Jake, después de repetir pollo dos veces.

-Gracias- sonrió con timidez, y se levantó para poner la cafetera, a la vez que Esme se levantó para empezar a recoger. Una vez tomaron el café, Carlisle y los chicos se levantaron para volver al trabajo.

-Ponte las botas de montar- le recordó Jake -prometimos que esta tarde te enseñaríamos el rancho-. Miró a Esme, que ya había recogido casi todo, y el lavaplatos estaba en marcha.

-Ve- la animó con una sonrisa -ya casi está todo-.

-Voy arriba a cambiarme; gracias Esme- salió deprisa de la cocina.

-¡Te esperamos en el establo!- oyó que le gritaba Jasper desde abajo. Los chicos salieron, y Carlisle se acercó a Esme por detrás, rodeándole la cintura.

-Por fin un poco de intimidad- ronroneó contra la suave piel de su cuello, dejando un pequeño beso. La mujer rió divertida, volviéndose y quedando frente a frente.

-Bella puede bajar en cualquier momento- le reprochó con cariño, pero no protestó cuando Carlisle dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Le rodeó el cuello, dispuesta a devolverle el beso... pero unas espuelas resonaron, acercándose.

-Oye papá... ¿sabes si Sam ha llamado para que reparen la máquina de pienso?- Carlisle y Esme se separaron sobresaltados al oír la voz de Jake. Esme se volvió hacia el fregadero, y su padre se apartó cómo un resorte de ella.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó a su hijo, que justo aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Que si Sam ha llamado para que vengan a arreglar la máquina de pienso- repitió éste, mirando a ambos simultáneamente.

-Ehhh... sí.. creo que me lo ha comentado esta mañana- respondió, todavía un poco aturdido.

-Está bien; ¿vais a acercaros después?; vamos a llevar a Bella a ver los pastos- les ofreció.

-Tengo trabajo esperándome en el despacho- le respondió su padre -quizá un poco más tarde- le propuso.

-Yo también me acercaré a los establos después- dijo Esme volviéndose.

Jake se despidió de ellos, y se fue rumbo a los establos, reprimiendo la carcajada hasta que salió de la casa. Todavía seguía riéndose cuándo llegó al encuentro de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Edward, ensillando su caballo.

-Por poco pillo a papá y a Esme en un arranque de pasión- les explicó. Jasper miró a su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

-Apuesto a qué volviste a la cocina sólo para ver si los cazabas- adivinó, con una ceja alzada.

-Pues claro- respondió éste, cómo si fuera obvio -no entiendo por qué juegan al escondite; no nos vamos a escandalizar- murmuró, buscando un caballo apropiado para Bella.

-Deberías ensillar a Mistie; es la más dócil- le aconsejó Jasper. Hizo caso a su hermano, y en ello estaba cuándo la figura de Bella apareció por la puerta.

-Estoy un poco desentrenada- advirtió a los hermanos, mirando un poco precucada a los caballos.

-Tranquila, iremos a tu paso- le prometió Jake -te presento a Mistie; es muy buena y tranquila- Bella se acercó a la yegua parda, acariciándole el hocico.

-Es muy bonita- admiró; hacía tiempo que no montaba, y ese pensamiento le hizo acordarse de su padre, y cómo el le había enseñado a montar a caballo. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de su tristeza, y adivinaron lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Vamos entonces?- dijo Jasper, en un intento por alegrar un poco el ambiente; Bella asintió, y con la ayuda de Jake, pronto estuvo encima de la grupa del caballo. Tomó las riendas, encaminándose hacia la puerta, dónde estaban ya Edward y Jasper encima de los suyos. Bella miró los caballos negros de raza apaalosa que ambos montaban; los apaalosa eran la raza favorita de su padre.

-Qué bonitos- dijo admirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Te presento a Bings- le dijo Jasper, señalándole a su caballo -el de Edward se llama Concord, y el de Jake Mr. Spock- Bella hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Mr. Spock?- repitió -¿cómo el doctor Spock, de Star Treck?- preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-inquirió Jake, poniéndose a su altura -me encanta Star Treck- le aclaró con una graciosa mueca.

-Nada, nada- contestó ésta de inmediato -¿no es un nombre un poco raro, para un caballo?-.

-Te lo dije- rebatió Jasper, mirando a su hermano mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Podemos dejar esta absurda conversación y marcharnos de una vez, por favor?- pidió Edward, con voz cansada.

-No protestes tanto, ¿acaso tienes prisa?- le interrogó Jasper, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Edward giró las riendas con maestría, saliendo del establo, seguido del resto.

Bella iba entre Jake y Jasper, que le mostraron la extensión del racho Killarnery, explicándole hasta dónde llegaban sus tierras. Bella admiró los toros, vacas y terneros, que pastaban a sus anchas en los diversos prados, cercados los unos de los otros. Jake y Jasper se metieron en el de los toros, pero Bella se quedó fuera; siempre le habían impresionado esos enormes animales, y las afiladas cornamentas que coronaban sus testas.

-Mi padre me dijo que los descornabais- preguntó tímidamente a Edward, que se había quedado fuera con ella.

-Y así es- contestó sin mirarla -pero sólo a los que nacen aquí; todos éstos son adquiridos en subastas o comprados- le explicó escuetamente.

Bella se percató de que Edward no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, de modo que se alejó de su lado, acercándose más a la barrera. Edward observó cómo se alejaba, mirándola de reojo. Todavía no encontraba explicación alguna a lo que había pasado a la hora de la comida... ni por qué esos ojos habían calado tanto en su mente. Prosiguieron el paseo a caballo, y de vuelta a los establos, le enseñaron a Bella los terneros recién nacidos; ahí si que se atrevió a entrar; incluso alimentó con el biberón a uno de ellos, que estaba un poco débil.

-Se te da bien- le dijo Jake, que estaba acuclillado a su lado, acariciando el lomo del becerro.

-Recuerdo el rancho de mi padre, en Montana- le contó, mientras alimentaba al pequeño -siempre que podía, me escabullía a verlos; me encantaba darles de comer- le confesó.

-¿Te acuerdas mucho de él, verdad?- la joven asintió, con una mueca de tristeza.

-Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea- bajó la vista al ternero, en un intento por esconder sus ojos, vidriosos por la emoción. Jake le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola.

-Bella; mi padre nos contó tu situación, y lo mal que te ha tratado tu abuela- déjame terminar- le pidió -pero aquí nadie va a hacerte daño; lo único que queremos es que olvides todo eso-.

-Sois demasiado buenos- repitió Bella una vez más, agradeciendo las palabras de Jake con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si alguna vez quieres hablar, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo; incluso con Jasper y Emmet- añadió -soy un consejero estupendo; mi especialidad es escuchar a las mujeres- Bella rió divertida.

-Qué modesto; ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Dispara-.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes novia?- preguntó sin más rodeos. Jake se encogió de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado.

-He salido con varias; supongo que no ha aparecido la adecuada- le explicó con simpatía y naturalidad -¿y tú?- interrogó malicioso -¿a cuántos chicos has partido el corazón?- Bella se sonrojó ante la pregunta, ante la diversión de Jake.

-Tuve un novio en el penúltimo año de instituto- confesó, roja cómo una amapola -pero nada serio- Jake la observaba divertido.

-Vale, vale- levantó las manos, en un gesto pacificador -por hoy es suficiente-.

-¿Significa eso que vas a seguir interrogándome?- preguntó Bella, alucinada.

-Nunca hemos tenido una hermanita a quién proteger y espantarle los moscones... de modo que mis hermanos y yo nos vamos a divertir- la picó malicioso.

-Serás...- Bella le un pequeño manotazo en el hombro, y ambos rieron divertidos, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los escrutaban desde la distancia.

La suave risa de la chica resonó en los oídos de Edward... y muy en el fondo, sintió una punzada de alivio al verla reír tan abiertamente... pero a la vez entrecerró los ojos, mirando cómo compartía bromas y conferencias con su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- volvió la cabeza ante la pregunta de Jasper, que se había acercado a su lado.

-Nada- apartó su mirada, acercándose a uno de los terneros.

-Estás muy raro- meditó Jasper en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido.

-No me pasa nada- resopló, un poco enfadado. Jasper le miraba torciendo la boca, en un gesto de desacuerdo.

-No te lo crees ni tú- contestó -¿por qué has saltado así con Bella esta mañana?- le preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

-Ella no es quién para decirnos cómo desempeñar nuestro trabajo- replicó, abriendo el bebedero para los animales. Jasper resopló cabreado.

-Y ella lo sabe, Edward; por el amor de dios, no lo dijo con mala intención... ¿Edward?, ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó; al volverse, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había alejado, sin hacerle caso... volvió la cara, mirando en la misma dirección que Edward. Jake y Bella reían divertidos, de seguro por alguna de las ocurrencias de su hermano. Miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño, quedándose de piedra...¿eran imaginaciones suyas... o Edward estaba celoso?.

-No puede ser- murmuró entre dientes, pero Edward lo oyó.

-¿Decías algo?- Jasper meneó la cabeza.

-Nada, nada- ni por asomo iba decirle algo referente al tema -ésto se pone interesante- celebró para sus adentros. Unos minutos después, Paul y Jared, dos de los vaqueros, entraban en el establo.

-Disculpa Jasper; hay una mujer que pregunta por alguno de los gerentes- le informó Paul.

-¿Quién es?- interrogó extrañado; no esperaban a ningún comprador esa tarde.

-Dicen que viene de parte de la Comisión de ganaderos del condado- se explicó Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vosotros habíais quedado con alguien?- preguntó a sus hermanos, que se habían acercado, al igual que Bella. Edward y Jake negaron con la cabeza, de modo que Jasper salió a su encuentro, con el resto detrás suyo.

Una joven bajita y morena, con el pelo corto y ojos azul cielo miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor. Vestía un caro traje de chaqueta color cereza, y calzaba unos altísimos tacones negros.

-Soy Jasper Cullen, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- inquirió con educación. La chica frunció el ceño, mirando los papeles que sostenía en un brazo.

-Pensaba que el gerente del racho era... Carlisle Cullen-.

-Es mi padre; mi padre y mis hermanos compartimos la gerencia del rancho- le explicó. La joven se ajustó sus modernas gafas negras, ojeando unos papeles, pero Jake se adelantó, saludando a la joven.

-Jacob Black- la joven lo miró por encima de sus gafas arqueando una ceja -hijastro de Carlisle -le aclaró.

-Edward Cullen- se presentó el otro hermano.

-Es un placer; la Comisión ganadera del condado ha iniciado unos estudios destinados a mejorar la calidad de la carne- les explicó sin más preámbulos -según tengo entendido, ustedes crían ganado para los mataderos-.

-Una parte de nuestro ganado- le recalcó Jasper -¿quiere ver la nave de engorde?- la joven morena asintió, y Jasper, caballeroso, le cedió el paso. Edward, Jake y Bella los siguieron a poca distancia.

-¿Qué es la nave de engorde?- inquirió Bella, mirando a Jake.

-Es dónde tenemos a las reses destinadas a la venta, bien sean mataderos o empresas de alimentos privadas; vigilamos su dieta, hasta que llegan al peso de matadero y son aptas para el consumo- Bella escuchaba atentamente la explicación. Llegaron a otro de los establos; era alargado e inmenso, y lleno de vacas.

-Veo que tienen mecanizado el sistema de alimentación- observó la joven, mirando los aparatos.

-También contamos de la ayuda de veterinarios y nutricionistas- añadió Jake. La chica se adentró en el establo, observando de cerca a las reses y tropezando sin parar con sus zapatos de tacón.

-Se va a caer; no es muy aconsejable meterse aquí con esos zapatos- la chica levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja, ante la observación de Jasper, pero ignoró el comentario.

-¿Por qué tienen ésto?- señaló una fila inmensa de barras de metal, en las que la cabeza de los animales quedaba atrapada entre dos hierros.

-Es para que cada una coma lo que se le echa, y después no se coma la comida del de al lado- le aclaró Jake.

-No les hace daño ni les apreta- añadió Edward -simplemente es para mantenerlas en su sitio-.

-Hay estudios que demuestran que es un método arcaico y en desuso- atacó la joven. Jasper abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Verá señorita...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Brandon, Alice Brandon- dijo ésta.

-Señorita Brandon; puede que el sistema le parezca arcaico... pero le aseguro que da muy buenos resultados- por la cara que puso Alice, Jasper supo que no la había convencido.

-Según unos estudios recientes de la universidad de Ohio, está comprobado que engancharles del cuello puede causarles traumas psicológicos- los tres hermanos y Bella no daban crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Jasper, alucinado por lo que oía.

-Comer así no beneficia en absoluto a los animales- respondió, pagada de sí misma.

-¿Y qué pretende?; ¿qué les demos el pienso con cuchara?- contraatacó Jasper, pegando un puntapié al suelo, con la punta de su bota.

-No sería mala idea- sugirió con una sonrisa perversa -era una broma- les aclaró de inmediato, pero a Jasper no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Pues si conoce algún otro método para que el ganado se alimente... la escucho- la instó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pueden instalar los comederos libres de los ganchos- sugirió, poniéndose bien las gafas.

-Si hacemos eso, no controlaremos lo qué comen, y el peso se puede disparar- respondió, pagado de si mismo.

-Pero sería más beneficioso para el bienestar de los animales- Jasper se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos, resoplando en voz baja.

-Los animales, gracias a dios, están muy bien cuidados- respondió con paciencia.

-No lo dudo... me refiero a su bienestar psicológico... los animales cuidados con esmero producen mejor carne; está científicamente comprobado-. Edward la miraba cómo si estuviera loca, mientras que Jake estaba rojo, intentando contener la carcajada. Bella miraba a la chica alucinada.

-Mire, señorita Brandon; no tengo tiempo para ésto... cuándo mis vacas necesiten un psiquiatra, tenga por seguro que la llamaremos- la carcajada de Jake resonó en el establo Alice lo miró furibunda, quitándose las gafas y yendo hacia la salida.

-Puede que se lo tome a broma; pero la comisión dice qué...- Jasper la interrumpió, ya sin paciencia alguna.

-No me a convencer de que les ponga un comedor con música chill out para que se relajen; me modo que encantado de conocerla y hasta otro día- se despidió, ya en la puerta.

La pequeña mujer salió hecha una furia, lanzando juramentos; iba tan distraída y tropezando con los tacones, que por poco se cae al abrevadero de los caballos; consiguió mantener el equilibrio para no caerse dentro. Las risotadas de Jake y Edward llegaron a sus oídos.

-Y para la próxima vez, venga con algo menos peligroso que esas trampas mortales; no se puede andar en un rancho con tacones- le recomendó Jasper, cruzado de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa malévola cómo se alejaba, mascullando algo nada agradable entre dientes. Se volvió a Bella y a sus hermanos, que no podían parar de reír.

-Sin comentarios- rodó los ojos, entrando de nuevo al establo, seguido de Edward.

-¿Siempre tenéis estas visitas tan extrañas?- preguntó Bella a Jake, que le limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

-Bella- Jake la tomó de los hombros -bienvenida al rancho Killarnery- la joven castaña sonrió divertida, negando con la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del tour por el rancho, y de la peculiar visita; Bella dejó a los hermanos terminar sus quehaceres, y ella volvió, para preparar la cena. Horneó el pastel de manzana que había preparado al mediodía, y decidió hacer un rissoto con setas y queso fundido cómo plato principal. Con la ayuda de Esme, puso la mesa en el comedor, ya que venían Rosalie y Emmet a cenar. Obviamente, el tema de conversación fue la visita de la señorita Brandon. Emmet se doblaba de la risa, golpeando el puño en la mesa.

-Os veo dándoles de comer a las vacas con cuchillo y tenedor- decía entre risas.

-Pobrecilla; parecía muy profesional- la defendió Bella, recordando el divertido intercambio de opiniones.

-Lo qué os habéis perdido- relataba Jake a Esme y a su padre.

-Espero que por lo menos le hayáis dicho, con educación -recalcó Carlisle -que no estamos interesados en esos estudios-.

-Dudo que vuelva a venir por aquí- respondió Jasper, pagado de si mismo... y sonriendo para sus adentros, recordando a la chica.

Después del postre y del café, Bella se fue a recoger la cocina, con la ayuda de Esme y Rosalie, que se fue con ellas, ya que los hombres se enfrascaron en conversaciones de negocios.

-La cena estaba deliciosa, Bella- la felicitó Rose -tienes que darme la receta de la tarta de manzana; a Owen y a mi nos ha encantado- suspiró satisfecha, tocándose la tripa.

-¿Es un niño?- preguntó con una sonrisa -no lo sabía, felicidades-.

-Emmet está cómo loco- contestó feliz -por cierto; nos tendrás aquí todos los sábados- le informó -sabes que Emmet y sus hermanos con co-propietarios del rancho, junto con su padre- le aclaró, al ver su cara interrogante -siempre viene a echar una mano... no puede vivir sin sus animales- confesó divertida.

-Entonces menú especial para ti y para Owen los sábados- resolvió satisfecha, ante la divertida mirada de Esme, que seguía la conversación entre las jóvenes.

Después de un buen rato de charla, Emmet y Rose se fueron a su casa; cuándo las luces se apagaron en el rancho Killarney, Bella hacía un repaso mental a todo lo vivido en el día. Se giró hacia la foto de su padre, y en silencio le dio gracias, por brindarle la oportunidad de tener una familia, y pertenecer a un lugar.

Con ese pensamiento se durmió satisfecha... y cuándo estaba sumida en su sueño, unos ojos verdes y un pelo cobrizo se colaron en su mente.


	4. Acción de Gracias

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Ahora sí que soy yo, en carne y hueso. Antes que nada, quería daros las gracias al todas, por vuestro buenos deseos y preocupación. Ya estoy en casita, y físicamente mejor... la parte anímica es otro cantar, pero poco a poco.**

**Gracias los los reviews, alertas y favoritos... me alegra que la historia os esté gustando, y que disfrutéis. **

**Ya sé que este Edward es un poquito... ¿complicado?; jajajajajaj... hasta yo lo ahorcaría en algunos momentos; pero hay que tener un poquito de paciencia con él.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capi... yo lo calificaría de revelador... pero no penséis que Edward va a ceder tan pronto... todavía queda camino.**

**Noe, Sil... una y mil veces gracias; ¿sabéis que os quiero, verdad?; por todo lo que hemos pasado estos días, no se me ocurre otra manera de agradecéroslo que dedicándoos el capítulo... así que todo vuestro.**

**A todas mis chicas; una vez gracias, por preocuparos por mi... sois un amor; espero que os guste, un besazo enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**P.D: Ya sé que os debo un capi de nuestros príncipes... y os prometo que enseguidita lo tendréis ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 4: Acción de gracias_

La vida en el rancho Killarney seguía su curso. Bella ya llevaba viviendo allí casi un mes, y se había adaptado de maravilla. Su padre tenía razón, eran una familia maravillosa, todos ellos; se llevaba muy bien con los hermanos, incluso con Rose y Emmet, a los que fue conociendo más en ese tiempo. Descubrió que Emmet era tan simpático y bromista cómo Jake, incluso más; y con Rose había hecho muy buenas migas, cogiendo confianza poco a poco. Jake la hacía reír a cada momento, y Jasper era un encanto, amable y protector; en su compañía se sentía tranquila... bueno, en realidad los hermanos mayores habían adoptado a Bella cómo una hermanita pequeña, y prácticamente los tenía de guardaespaldas.

La señoras Harris, Sam, los peones... todos ellos la habían abierto las puertas de esa casa, y eso era un fuerte respaldo para que, poco a poco, el recuerdo de su padre fuese menos doloroso. Carlisle y Esme la trataban cómo a uno más de los hermanos... pero Edward era otro cantar.

En todo este tiempo, prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de la mano las palabras que ambos habían intercambiado. Por si acaso, Bella se había guardado mucho de hacer algún tipo de comentario en su presencia que pudiera molestarle. No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hijo pequeño de Carlisle Cullen. A pesar de qué prácticamente la ignoraba, había veces que tenía la sensación de que sus ojos verdes la miraban cómo si quisieran traspasar su mente y saber que pasaba por su cabeza; y eso la ponía muy nerviosa; se sentía intimidada en su presencia. Pero a la vez, cada vez que esos charcos verdes se cruzaban con los suyos, un placentero hormigueo la recorría de arriba abajo; se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, pero intentaba esconder esa sensación; lo único que le faltaba era qué el se diese cuenta y tuviera un motivo para atacarla.

En las últimas tres semanas, Edward se había ausentado dos por motivos que competían al rancho. Sus hermanos y su padre se quedaron muy extrañados la noche en la que anunció que iría él a ver a unos cuántos clientes en diversos ranchos y ciudades; normalmente era Jake el que se ocupaba de esas cuestiones, pero nadie puso objeción alguna. De modo que esas dos últimas semanas Bella se sintió un poco más relajada y tranquila.

Era de noche, ya habían cenado hacía un buen rato. Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cama, al igual que Jasper, y Jake había salido para tomar una copa con algunos amigos del instituto. Ella se quedó un rato más en la cocina, preparando galletas para el desayuno y otras cosas para la comida del día siguiente. El reloj marcaba las doce cuándo Bella empezó a recoger para irse a la cama... pero unos pasos detrás suyo hicieron que su vista se girara hacia la puerta.

-¿Jake?, ¿eres tú?- preguntó, intentando no elevar el tono de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a Edward parado en el umbral. Vestía un traje color negro, con una camisa de color lavanda; Bella sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho, nunca lo había visto así, y estaba guapísimo. Su voz por poco se queda atorada en su garganta al intentar hablar.

-Hol... hola Edward- intentó disimular sus nervios, pero de sus labios salió una sonrisa nerviosa -ehhh... no te esperábamos hasta mañana por la tarde- dijo a modo de pregunta.

-El cliente con el que tenía que reunirme mañana ha tenido un contratiempo, de modo que la reunión se ha cancelado- le explicó con su típico tono de voz monocorde y desganado. Bella no pudo evitar mirarlo una vez más; los tres primeros botones de la camisa de Edward estaban desabrochados, dándole un aire desenfadado, y aunque la incipiente barba había empezado a aparecer por su rostro, eso no le quitaba atractivo alguno, al contrario... pero la voz de Edward le sacó de su mundo, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó mirándola con cara de interrogante. Bella maldijo para sus adentros por su pésimo disimulo, poniéndose roja cómo una amapola; pero intentó recuperar la compostura.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- le ofreció lo más tranquila que le fue posible -seguro que en el avión no has comido nada decente-.

-No me vendría mal; sólo me han dado cacahuetes y un refresco- le explicó con un tono un poco más amable del que solía utilizar. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, y se volvió para prepararle un pequeño tentempié.

Edward se sentó en la mesa, de espaldas a Bella, que rebuscaba algo en la nevera. La miraba fijamente cómo iba de una punta a otra de la cocina, cómo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo se movía con agilidad. Estudió, por milésima vez desde que Bella llegara al rancho, la forma de su espalda y su pequeña cintura; eran tan pequeña que podría rodearla con sus brazos y si quisiera, darles dos vueltas.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una alta coleta; a simple vista parecía suave y sedoso, y por un segundo, se imaginó cómo sería comprobarlo en primera persona, hundiendo sus dedos en esa cascada castaña. Tan absorto se quedó con ese pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba enfrente suyo, con un plato en una mano y un vaso de leche en otra.

-Si quieres puedo preparate otra cosa- murmuró con voz tímida, poniéndole el plato con los sandwich de jamón en su lugar, con las manos temblorosas.

-Así está bien, gracias- el tono frío que utilizó hizo que Bella agachara la cabeza, desilusionada de nuevo. Parecía que las cosas iban a ir bien esta noche, o que al menos, sería un poco más amable con ella, pero se equivocaba. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse, y eso hizo.

-Si no necesitas nada más, me voy a la cama- Edward levantó la vista de su comida, haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Qué duermas bien- le deseó con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, para después salir de la cocina.

Edward vio cómo subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y taciturnos; suspiró frustrado consigo mismo, dejando lo que quedaba de su comida en el plato y pasándose una mano por el pelo... ¿qué le pasaba? … ¿por qué se comportaba así?; el mismo admitía para sus adentros que Bella no se merecía esas contestaciones... podría ignorarla y punto; pero algo en su interior le obligaba a sacar ese escudo de rudeza.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Bella daba vueltas de un lado para otro; en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa había estado buscando una explicación... vale que a Edward le habían destrozado el corazón, y le costaba confiar en las mujeres... ¿pero qué problema era ella?; era imposible que él la viera cómo una amenaza... no tenía ni veinte años, y no había nada especialmente atractivo o llamativo en su cuerpo que pudiera atraer a los chicos. Recordó con una mueca de fastidio cómo Mark, el único chico con el que había salido en el instituto, le decía que era toda huesos.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída por Edward, cualquier chica en su sano juicio lo estaría... pero tenía que pasar página y quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Pero de nuevo, sumida en su sueño, volvió a ver esos ojos verdes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían levantado menos Edward, que apareció en la cocina ya empezado el desayuno.

-Hola a todos- saludó en general.

-Buenos días hijo- devolvió el saludo Carlisle -Bella nos ha dicho que regresaste ayer por la noche; ¿cómo ha ido el viaje?- inquirió.

-Bien; dos compradores van a venir a mediados del mes siguiente- les explicó, cogiendo una tostada -están interesados en varios toros para cría- explicó. Bella se levantó de su asiento, y le sirvió el café cómo él lo solía tomar; ni ella le preguntó ni él le dijo gracias, cómo ya era costumbre.

-¿Quieres una galleta?- le ofreció Esme -las ha hecho Bella- le dijo. Miró a la aludida por unos segundos, desechando el ofrecimiento. Bella siseó para sus adentros... no le iba a envenenar, por dios.

-No tengo mucha hambre, gracias-.

-Mejor; así tocamos a más- le dijo Jake, arrebatándole la bandeja a Esme y poniéndosela al lado -están deliciosas-.

-No seas acaparador- le reprochó Jasper, extendiendo la mano y cogiendo tres galletas. Esme y Bella se miraron con un mueca de resignación.

-Mañana haré dos bandejas en vez de una- le explicó Bella, ante su mirada.

-Secundo la moción- aprobó Jasper. En ese momento, una divertida voz se coló por los muros de la casa.

-¿He oído la palabra galletas?- Emmet apareció por la cocina; había cambiado su traje por vaqueros y botas, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Buenos días Emmet- le saludó su padre. Se adelantó para dar un beso en la mejilla a Esme y revolverle el pelo a Bella antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Hola Em- le saludó Jake -lo siento, pero tu turno para probar las galletas será otro día- sonrió de manera inocente.

-Gracias por tu generosidad, hermano- recalcó la última palabra con un mueca burlona mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quieres café?- le preguntó ésta- no quedan tortillas- se dijo para si misma, mirando la mesa -puedo hacerte unos huevos revueltos, o lo que quieras- le ofreció.

-Me conformo con un par de tostadas, gracias Bells- la joven se volvió para poner más pan de molde en la tostadora. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Carlisle y Esme se levantaron de la mesa, yendo a sus quehaceres y dejando a los cuatro hermanos en la cocina con Bella.

-¿Cómo está Rose?- se interesó Jasper. Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pero se cansa mucho- explicó.

-Es normal; apenas le queda un mes y medio para dar a luz- explicó Jake, cómo si fuera obvio.

-Por el momento, no hay falsas alarmas- dijo con una pequeña risa -mañana vendrá para la cena; ¿qué tenemos de menú para Acción de gracias?- interrogó a Bella, que se había vuelto a sentar a la mesa.

-Pavo asado, puré de castañas, pastel de calabaza, panecillos rellenos, tarta de arándanos... lo típico- le contestó Bella, con una sonrisa -y os lo advierto- miró a los hermanos de uno en uno -no quiero que aparezcáis por la cocina más que para desayunar y almorzar- Jake y Jasper la miraron sorprendidos ante la divertida amenaza. Emmet, suspiraba cómicamente.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos... ¿se puede saber qué habéis hecho?- instó a sus hermanos a confesar.

-¿Nosotros?- Jake se hizo el ofendido, cruzándose de brazos -nada- Bella le echó una mirada seria.

-El otro día iba a preparar lasaña de carne con verduras para la cena- Bella se volvió a Emmet, que la escuchaba divertido -dejé la mezcla con la carne en la nevera, preparada... y cuándo fui a terminar de hacerla a la tarde, el bol estaba en su sitio, tapadito con el mismo papel de aluminio... y vacío- la carcajada de Emmet, no se hizo esperar, al igual que la de Jasper.

-Jake, te han pillado- éste se volvió hacia Jasper, sorprendido.

-Traidor- murmuró entre dientes -tenía hambre, y te juro que no sabía que eso era para la lasaña y...- se intentó excusar, un poco avergonzado.

-Haberme llamado- contraatacó Bella -podría haberte preparado algo- le reprochó, un poco enfadada.

-Vamos Bells... no te enfades; te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo- el penoso puchero de Jake la hizo sonreír con disimulo.

-Perdonado- concedió Bella levantándose y empezando a recoger la mesa. Los hermanos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, pero Edward se quedó sentado, mirándola cómo recogía. Cinco minutos después, Bella se atrevió a cortar el tenso y extraño silencio que reinaba en la cocina.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, extrañada por su actitud; normalmente, era el primero en levantarse de la mesa y huir despavorido, y más si ella estaba por allí. Esas palabras sacaron a Edward de su trance.

-No, nada- parecía nervioso e incómodo -¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- le interrogó súbitamente.

-Recoger la cocina, y echar una mano a Esme- se encogió de hombros -y tengo que empezar a preparar unas cosas para la cena de mañana- le explicó, extrañada por su interés, pero a la vez sintió una punzada de alegría en el corazón -¿y tú?- le devolvió la pregunta, con precaución.

-Hay mucho trabajo en la nave de los terneros- le explicó -han nacido seis esta semana- le contó, recordando cómo ella había disfrutado con ellos el primer día.

-¿De veras?- la sonrisa de Bella iluminó su cara de tal manera, que Edward sintió cómo el nudo que tenía en su estómago apretaba más y más... cuándo sonreía, era una chica preciosa... y una niña, dijo también su conciencia; y ese pensamiento fue el que le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Qué tengas una buena mañana- dijo a modo de despedida, pero con un tono un poco más amigable.

-Igualmente- se despidió Bella, que se quedó mirando cómo el salía hacia los establos; suspiró aliviada... parecía que las cosas mejoraban, al menos un poquito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella no paró durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Había estado ayudando a Esme, ya que la señora Harris estaba con un fuerte resfriado, y no había podido ir al rancho; también se había ocupado del almuerzo y una vez comieron y los chicos volvieron al trabajo, preparó varias cosas para la cena de Acción de Gracias del día siguiente.

No pudo evitar acordarse de su padre; siempre viajaba a Forks para pasar con ella este día... y este año no estaría. Recordó con lágrimas silenciosas cómo disfrutaba de este día con él, y lo que le gustaba la tarta de arándanos. Unos pasos acercándose a la cocina hicieron que se recompusiera rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Carlisle, acercándose a ella.

-La mezcla de la tarta de arándanos para mañana- le explicó, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos. Carlisle adivinó su pena, y le dolió verla así; en ese mes que llevaba con ellos, esa chiquilla se había ganado los corazones de todos los miembros de la familia.

-Iba a tomarme un café- le dijo -¿te apetece merendar conmigo?- Bella asintió, y en pocos minutos tuvo la mesa preparada, con café y dos porciones de bizcocho.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal tu primer mes con esta familia de locos?- preguntó, queriendo hacer un esfuerzo porque Bella se alegrara un poco.

-Muy bien- respondió ésta -son todos demasiado buenos y hospitalarios- confesó con una sonrisa.

-Por nuestras venas corre sangre irlandesa, no podía ser de otro modo- le aclaró con afecto -¿los chicos se portan bien?- la joven rió divertida.

-Son encantadores; a veces parecen niños pequeños-.

-En eso te doy la razón- el padre rodó los ojos, resignado, para luego reír junto a Bella -¿Y Edward?- preguntó con cautela.

-También bien- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros -le cuesta más, es más tímido y...- mintió de buena fe.

-Sé que al principio no fue especialmente amable- la interrumpió; Bella se quedó sin saber qué decir, no sabía que Carlisle estaba al tanto -pero verás cómo poco a poco la cosa va a mejor-.

-Seguro que sí- alegó Bella un poco más contenta, acordándose de su breve pero amable conversación de esta mañana. Pero a su recuerdo volvió la imagen de su padre, y Carlisle notó su silencio.

-Mañana no será un día fácil, ¿cierto?- dedujo sabiamente; Bella volvió la cabeza, ya que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran con sus mejillas.

-Hija; no llores... comprendo que es difícil, y nada de lo que pueda decir podrá mitigar ese dolor; pero el tiempo, poco a poco, hará que los recuerdos no sean tan dolorosos- Bella le miraba bajo una mirada cristalina, escuchándole.

-Recuerdo cuándo mi mujer murió... ya han pasado veintiocho años- le contó con melancolía -me quedé sólo, y mis hijos se quedaron sin su madre... eran tan pequeños... y Jake sin padre y sin madre, técnicamente- Bella notó la emoción en el tono de voz de Carlisle, que esbozó una sonrisa mezclada con pena -pero ella no habría querido verme derrumbado, sobre todo por ellos... y aunque a ti te parezca que te has quedado sola, no es así en absoluto -Bella levantó la vista de su regazo, y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban con afecto y cariño.

-Puede que no seamos tu familia... pero estamos aquí, y ya eres parte de ella- Bella seguía llorando, pero ahora embargada de emoción -y nos duele verte así; queremos verte alegre, y sonriendo; también queremos que te acuerdes de tu padre, por supuesto... pero queremos que sean recuerdos buenos, y que cada vez que te acuerdes de él, lo hagas con una sonrisa- le explicaba pacientemente; Bella se sintió reconfortada por el cariño de sus palabras... pero no puedo evitar romper en sollozos.

Carlisle sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó y le abrió los joven se refugió en ellos y soltando toda esa pena que llevaba en su interior; necesitaba llorar la pérdida de su padre, y aunque se emocionaba muchas veces, realmente no se había desahogado hasta ese mismo instante, en el que sus fuerzas flaquearon. Los brazos de Carlisle la acogieron cómo si fuera su propia hija; precisamente eso era lo que Bella necesitaba, un abrazo paternal y a la vez, cariñoso. La dejó llorar en silencio, hasta que sintió que la respiración de la joven se fue relajando.

-¿Mejor?- Bella se irguió para mirarle; y aun con sus ojos rojos y desechos en llanto, le dedico una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias- musitó muy muy bajito.

-Siempre que quieras- añadió, con lo que se ganó otra sonrisa por parte de la joven -y ahora, descansa un rato; ¿quieres venir a ver a los terneros?-.

Asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, y ambos partieron hacia la nave. Allí se encontraban Quil y Seth, acompañados por Jake y Jasper.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le interrogó Jake nada más acercarse y percatándose de sus ojos, todavía acuosos. Jake comprendió la mirada que le lanzó su padre, y cogió a Bella por los hombros, acercándola a uno de los pesebres, dónde reposaban dos terneros blancos con manchas marrones.

-Qué bonitos- Bella se arrodilló ante ellos, acariciándoles el lomo. Vio cómo Seth entraba en el habitáculo con un fardo de paja limpia, y le dirigía una simpática sonrisa. Jake se levantó para ayudarle ante la mirada de Bella.

-Los terneros deben tener el pesebre muy limpio- le explicó -es vital para ellos; hasta dentro de una semana no se les puede poner las vacunas y podrían contraer infecciones-.

-Deberías haber sido veterinario- exclamó Bella.

-Hubo un momento que lo pensé- admitió Jake -pero al final opté por ingeniería agrónoma, al igual que Jazz-.

-¿Y Edward también estudió eso?- Jake la miró con las cejas levantadas -¿qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-Nada- le restó importancia éste -me sorprende que preguntes por Edward, después de todo- musitó extrañado. Bella se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros, pero a Jake no le pasó por alto el leve rubor que acudió a las mejillas de la joven.

-Edward estudió administración y dirección de empresas- le contó -ya sabes... números; ésto, a fin y al cabo, es un negocio; y hay que saber dirigirlo- Bella escuchaba atenta la conversación; tenía la idea que la gente que estudiaba administración y dirección de empresas trabajaba en un rascacielos de oficinas, vestidos con traje, y no en un rancho.

-Edward lleva la contabilidad junto con varias personas y mi padre, aparte de ayudar con los animales- le seguía relatando Jake.

-Debíais ser todos buenos estudiantes- le dijo -a mi no se me daba bien-.

-No te creas... los más empollones han sido Jasper y Emmet- le confesó -Edward y yo éramos mas vagos, aunque aprobáramos todas las asignaturas- la chica se sorprendió ante esta afirmación.

-¿Emmet empollón?- Jake asintió con la cabeza, mirando cómo Bella reía -no le pega- se justificó. Iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento su padre se acercó para preguntarle una cosa.

Bella decidió dejarles solos; en Forks solía dar largos y relajantes paseos, y llegó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Con paso pausado pero constante, anduvo tranquila y sosegada por esos pastos verdes, y con enormes pinos coronando el paisaje. Pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo, tan parecido a los que le daba su padre... pero sobre todo, llorar y desahogarse de una vez por todas. Desde que se había enterado del fallecimiento de su padre, y a pesar de que cada noche seguía llorando, hasta hace un rato en la cocina parecía cómo si estuviera en shock, sin haber asimilado todavía el trágico suceso. Ahora podía notar cómo se sentía tranquila y en paz consigo misma... y ese pensamiento le dio de bruces con la realidad; su padre no iba a volver, y debía hacerse a la idea.

Bordeó los límites del racho, llegando a un pequeño prado; estaba rodeado de árboles, y un pequeño manantial nacía de una de las rocas más altas; los hermanos se lo habían enseñado el primer día. Se sentó apoyada en uno de los troncos, imaginando lo bonito que se vería ese pequeño prado en primavera y verano, cuajado de flores.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su mente, pero la calma no duró mucho.

-Pero mira qué tenemos aquí- abrió los ojos, sobresaltada por ese tono burlón. Ante ellas, en sendos caballos, dos chicos que no conocía en absoluto la miraban divertidos. Uno de ellos era rubio, y llevaba su pelo recogido en una descuidada coleta; el otro tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro; se parecían bastantes, y los dos vestían vaqueros y botas, cómo los hermanos Cullen.

Bella se levantó, dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero los hermanos se adelantaron, franqueándole el paso con los caballos.

-Esto es propiedad privada- les dijo ella, seria y suspicaz; los hermanos se echaron a reír, divertidos ante tal muestra de valor.

-Eso mismo deberíamos decirte a ti- replicó el que llevaba coleta -me llamo James, y él y es mi hermano Garret- le señaló con la cabeza.

-Tú no eres una Cullen, de modo que también estás en una propiedad privada- siguió hablando James.

-Trabajo para ellos- se explicó ella; los hermanos la miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-Qué callandito se lo tenían.- replicó Garret, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo.

-Así que eres la nueva adquisición del rancho Killarney- siguió James -¿y cómo le ha sentado a Edward el tener a una chica joven en casa?- formuló riéndose -porque no estás nada mal- movió las cejas sugestivamente. Bella se sintió incómoda, y se giró, decidida a irse, pero una vez más, la cortaron el paso.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- la increpó James -seguro que en nuestra casa te divertirías más que en esa-.

-¿No dices nada?, que aburrida- rodó los ojos el otro hermano. Bella iba a decir algo, pero el relincho de un caballo la hizo girarse. Edward se acercaba al galope; su cara tenía un rictus tenso y serio; Bella sintió alivio al verle, y rápidamente se alejó de los molestos intrusos.

-Fuera de aquí- se paró a la altura de los hermanos Denali -ahora- amenazó con voz baja y afilada.

-Tranquilo Cullen, no estábamos haciendo nada malo- se defendió James, alzando las manos.

-Sólo queríamos conocer a tu nueva inquilina, ya nos vamos- Garret le hizo una seña a James, y ambos se dieron la vuelta, adentrándose de nuevo en sus tierras; a lo lejos resonabasn sus risotadas.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y no se dio cuenta de que Edward había desmontado y se había acercado a ella; sus ojos relampagueaban furiosos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?; ¿y con ellos?- le interrogó; la joven se quedó atónita ante esas preguntas...¿acaso Edward pensaba que se había acercado ella?, ¿pero no había visto que estaban molestándola?.

-Y... yo estaba ahí sentada- le señaló el tronco con la mano -y de repente ellos aparecieron y... -Edward no le dejó acabar la explicación.

-Deberías elegir a tus amistades con más cuidado- le espetó, mirándola furibundo.

-¿Perdona?- Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¡¿acaso crees que estaba hablando con ellos tan tranquila?- le chilló -¡sé perfectamente que no os lleváis bien con ellos... y yo no les invité a entrar en tu propiedad, se autoinvitaron ellos solitos!-.

Edward se quedó petrificado al oír los gritos de la joven, y se puso aún mas furioso; iba a replicarle, pero Bella volvió a tomar la palabra.

-!Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar!- se dio al vuelta, dejándolo helado... ¿cómo se le pasaba a Edward por la cabeza que ella hiciese amistad con esos idiotas, los mayores enemigos de los Cullen?; la rabia dio pasó a lágrimas de rabia y de frustración... ¿por qué la trataba así?.

Edward maldijo entre dientes, viendo cómo la chica se alejaba; se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos, intentando tranquilizarse... si a él le daba igual lo que Bella hiciera con su vida... ¿por qué la había seguido al salir de los establos... y porqué había reaccionado así?. Vale que James y Garret no eran santo de su devoción, pero no serían tan tontos cómo para hacerle nada a la chica dentro de sus tierras.

Sin poder explicar lo que le ocurría montó de nuevo el caballo, espoleándolo y alejándose al galope entre las sombras de los árboles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante el resto del día y el siguiente, Bella se dedicó a ignorar completamente a Edward. Le había dolido mucho que pensara que ella había dado pie a esos dos impresentables; cada vez que recordaba las miradas que le dedicaron los Denali de arriba abajo se le ponía un nudo en el estómago; había algo en esos chicos que no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

Y sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no iba a creerla, y cómo no quería provocarlo y que volviera a las andadas, optó por pasar olímpicamente de él.

Hoy era Acción de Gracias, y cenarían en familia. Con la ayuda de Esme, terminó de preparar la comida y la mesa. Subió a ducharse y a arreglarse a toda prisa, ya que en poco menos de media hora llegaban Rosalie y Emmet. No sabía qué ponerse, de modo que optó por un vestido azul oscuro, largo hasta la rodilla y con escote en barco y mangas cortas abullonadas. Dejó su pelo suelto, apartándose dos mechones a los lados con unas horquillas plateadas y con la ayuda de una plancha, dio forma a sus rizos. Apenas se maquilló, sólo los ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios.

No era muy dada a arreglarse, y no se le daba bien; pero gracias a unos sabios trucos que le dio Rose una tarde, pudo defenderse. Se miró al espejo, evaluándose y dándose el visto bueno y después de calzarse unos zapatos negros con muy poquito tacón, bajó al encuentro de la familia, que estaba reunida en el salón, esperando a Emmet y Rosalie. Todos se volvieron al oírla llegar. Carlisle y Esme la sonrieron con afecto y le hicieron un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara.

-Qué guapa Bells- Jake la guió hasta uno de los sofás, divertido por el sonrojo de la joven, sentádola entre él y Jasper, ambos ataviados con traje, al igual que Edward.

-Qué elegantes- les dijo a los dos hermanos, mirándolos divertida.

-¿Qué te pensabas?, ¿qué sólo tenemos en el armario vaqueros y botas?- le preguntó Jake, ofendido.

-Pues a veces lo parece- añadió Esme -porque no os quitáis las espuelas ni para comer- Bella y Carlisle rieron divertidos el comentario, ante el fastidio de los hermanos.

Edward miraba fijamente a Bella; desde que había entrado al salón no había podido parar de contemplarla; ese vestido marcaba sus curvas de una manera deliciosa; no pudo evitar detener su vista en su delicado cuello, recreándose en su pálida piel... tenía la sensación de que si pasara los dedos por ella, sería tan suave... y sus labios... pequeñitos y de un color rosado, que en esos momentos se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una preciosa y dulce sonrisa; por unos momentos se preguntó cómo debían saber bajo los suyos... pero el timbre de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad. Esme fue a abrir a Rose y Emmet, que después de saludar a todos, se volvió hacia la joven.

-Vaya Bells- Emmet la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar -qué cambio; muy guapa, si señor-.

-Tampoco es para tanto- le quitó importancia ésta -sólo me he arreglado un poco más-.

-Pues estás genial Bella- le dijo Rosalie, acercándose despacio, debido a su ya abultada tripa -eres toda una mujercita-.

-Cierto- apoyó Esme, poniéndose al lado de las chicas.

Carlisle y sus hijos se sentaron para hablar mientras ellas se iban a la cocina, pero la cabeza de Edward no estaba en la conversación acerca de las reses; en su mente sólo estaba ella, tan guapa e inocente... y cómo bien había dicho su cuñada, toda una mujer...

La miró de reojo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo yendo y viniendo de la cocina; cuándo Bella se giraba de nuevo para salir, sentía que tenía unos ojos clavados en su espalda, y eso le producía que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. Edward estaba guapísimo con un traje negro y la camisa blanca; su pelo cómo siempre, era una maraña de mechones que iba de un lado para otro, y a pesar le todo, le quedaba bien... sólo a él le podía quedar bien el pelo despeinado... pero las palabras que le dirigió ayer por la tarde, después del encontronazo con los Denali, la hicieron poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo, esa voz cortante, y carente de sentimiento alguno se le clavó a fuego en su memoria, y en sus retinas aun veía esas esmeraldas verdes brillando por la ira y el enfado; un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió ante la creencia de que él la odiaba, y terminó de preparar la mesa en silencio.

-Chicos, a cenar- anunció Esme. Todos tomaron asiento, y después de que Carlisle bendiciera la mesa, se dispusieron a probar la suculenta cena que Bella había preparado con tantos esmero.

-Wau- Emmet se frotaba las manos, sonriendo satisfecho -no sé por dónde empezar- Rose rodó los ojos, sirviéndole una porción del pastel de calabaza.

-¿Sólo ésto?- miró con el ceño fruncido la escasa ración que le había servido su mujer.

-Después repetirás el pavo- se medio burló Rose -tienes que dejar algo para el resto de comensales- los tres hermanos ahogaron una risita, y Emmet le pegó un puntapié a Jake por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó, dando un pequeño salto -¿por qué a mi y a ellos no?- protestó.

-Eras el que estaba más a mano- se encogió de hombros Emmet, respondiéndole tan tranquilo. Bella los miraba con una ceja arqueada, mientras que Rosalie suspiraba con paciencia.

-Parece mentira que tengan más de treinta años-.

-Y qué lo digas hija, y qué lo digas- rezongó Carlisle al comentario de su nuera.

La cena prosiguió, entretenida por las distendidas conversaciones y los graciosos piques de los hermanos. Bella disfrutó mucho, participando en la charla y riendo por las ocurrencias de Jake, Emmet y Jasper. No pudo evitar algunas veces mirar en dirección a Edward, sentado justo enfrente suyo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Edward intentó dirigirse a ella varias veces, pero sus hermanos le interrumpían constantemente; y las veces que le habló, ella le contestó con monosílabos o con gestos de cabeza. El quería verla sonreír, y poder hablar y bromear con ella cómo lo hacían sus hermanos; quería ver de nuevo su sonrisa, y en el fondo de su corazón, admitía que quería ser él el causante de que ella sonriera.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos por lo buena que estaba la cena, Esme y Bella recogieron mientras se hacía el café; una vez de tomarlo, acompañado por la tarta de arándanos, dejaron a los chicos hablar entre ellos, y mientras Esme y Rosalie ponían a funcionar el lavaplatos, decidió ausentarse unos minutos, saliendo a tomar el aire.

Se fue al jardín trasero, sentándose en uno de los bancos, enfrente del pequeño estanque que había en el centro. Allí no pudo evitar elevar su mirada al cielo; había echado mucho de menos a su padre esa noche; no lloró, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca triste.

Unos minutos después, unos pasos detrás suyo interrumpieron su apacible silencio; supuso que serían Esme o Rosalie, buscándola... pero se levantó sorprendida, y a la vez con temor, al comprobar que era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- le preguntó éste, una vez llegó a su altura -te vas a enfriar- le indicó, ya que no llevaba puesta ninguna prenda de abrigo. Un calorcito se instaló en el corazón de la muchacha... ojalá se preocupara por ella de verdad.

-No tengo frío- la seca respuesta de Bella le dejó fuera de combate, pero no se amilanó.

-Tienes la carne de gallina- dijo Edward, acercándose un poco más a ella. Bella se encogió de hombros... en verdad hacía un poco de frío, y ella estaba en manga corta; pero ya no sabía si tenía frío, o era la presencia de Edward lo que provocaba eso. Repiró profundamente, dándose ánimo para hablar.

-¿Esme me llama?- Edward negó con la cabeza -entonces te dejo a solas- cuándo estaba de espaldas a él, su voz resonó cómo casi cómo una súplica.

-No; no tienes por qué irte; verás, yo quería... -Edward titubeó, buscado las palabras oportunas -ayer yo...- Bella no le dejó seguir.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón- le dijo, intentando esconder su pena y la rabia que le producía el encontronazo de ayer -está visto que pasara lo que pasara... todo es culpa mía- Edward iba a interrumpirla, pero no le dio tiempo.

-Desde que he llegado a esta casa, todo lo que he hecho o dicho estaba mal, para ti- le aclaró, mirándole fijamente. Bella tomó aire, intentando acompasar su acelerado corazón.

-Ya sé que lo pasate mal después de lo de Jessica- la cara de Edward mostró sorpresa cuándo mencionó ese nombre -pero no todas somos cómo ella-.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de Jessica?- le interrogó enfadado -¿han sido mis hermanos?-.

-Eso da lo mismo, Edward; comprendo que lo pasaras mal, per...- Edward se acercó a ella, mirándola con rabia.

-No hables de ella ni de cosas que no sabes- le espetó furioso; Bella se encogió, un poco intimidada por su tono de voz -¿qué sabrás tú?; no eres más que una niña-. Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos marrones de Bella empezaran a escocer.

-Tranquilo- respiró profundamente -ya sé que sólo soy una niña, y qué no se nada de la vida... pero yo tampoco lo he tenido fácil- musitó, en voz baja y contenida -no volveré a molestarte más- nada más decir eso, Bella se dio la vuelta, dejando salir una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla y se adentró en la casa.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros, dando una patada a una piedra. Se sentó en el mismo sitio dónde ella se había sentado, apoyando sus codos en la rodillas y pasándose las manos por el pelo, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?; esa chica estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba, y aunque no dejara de autoconvencerse que era una niña... tenía muy claro que no lo era.


	5. Alice Brandon ataca de nuevo

**Hoooola mis niñas guapas!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y palabras de ánimo... voy mucho mejor, poco a poco me voy recuperando.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y alertas, y a las que sólo leéis; gracias por vuestro tiempo, y me alegra que la historia os guste.**

**Bien... aquí os dejo el capi... espero que os guste... y cómo ya veis en el título, risas aseguradas.**

**Requesonas: Mil besos, y que sepáis que os quiero un montón... ainssss... mis niñas!**

**Un besazo enorme a todas y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 5: Alice Brandon ataca de nuevo_

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde el día de Acción de Gracias y desde que Bella mantuvo esa conversación, si se le podía llamar así, con Edward. Estaba más que comprobado que hiciera lo que hiciera, no conseguiría llevarse bien con él; de modo que adoptó una actitud de fría cortesía en su presencia; le daba los buenos días, servía las comidas y se sentaba con el resto de la familia, tratando de ignorar la mirada verde que la seguía a todas partes.

Esa actitud de Bella hizo que Edward se enfureciera más consigo mismo, ya que en más de una ocasión intentó hablar con ella, pero fue inútil. En presencia de la familia le contestaba con educación, pero apenas lograba hilar tres palabras seguidas; y Edward se había dado cuenta de que evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Eso le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios; había veces que se enfurecía y maldecía para sus adentros, y otras veces parecía que una punzada de dolor se instalaba en su pecho... pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía envidia de la relación que tenían sus hermanos con Bella.

Esa joven le traía de cabeza cada día más... y no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, observando cómo trasteaba por la cocina con movimientos ágiles y silenciosos; cómo compartía confidencias con Esme, su preciosa sonrisa cuándo asentía algo a lo que ésta le decía; su cara de concentración cuándo preparaba la comida, arrugando la frente y haciendo una preciosa mueca de desacuerdo cuándo probaba lo que estaba cocinando y no quedaba conforme con el resultado...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz le sacó de su particular sueño -¿Edward?- al girarse, se topó de lleno con la cara extrañada de Jasper, que lo miraba sin entender.

-Si- respondió, meneando la cabeza -¿qué decías?- en realidad, no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho su hermano. Jasper rodó los ojos, ignorando la última pregunta de su hermano pequeño.

-Jake me ha dicho que vas a irte una semana a San Antonio, a ese congreso de ganaderos- le preguntó a Edward; éste arqueó una ceja, mirando a su hermano de hito en hito.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- interrogó éste, frunciendo el ceño. Jasper se encogió de hombros, aparentando normalidad.

-Nada, nada- contestó Jasper con cautela -es que me parece raro; hace más de un mes y medio que llegó la carta, y en un principio dijiste que no irías-.

-Pues he cambiado de opinión- dijo Edward, volviéndose y saliendo del establo. Jasper suspiró con frustración, siguiendo a su hermano.

-No te enfades, Edward- intentó aplacarle Jasper; conocía a la perfección los gestos de su hermano, y sabía que no tardaría en enfadarse -simplemente me resulta raro; antes iba a Jake a los congresos y a las reuniones de negocios, y desde hace un mes vas tú- observó -es cómo si quisieras huir de aquí-.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo salir un poco- se defendió Edward; al girar la vista se encontró con su dulce tormento; Bella caminaba hacia el garaje, buscando algo en su bolso. Jasper también giró la cabeza en esa dirección, y al instante comprendió lo que pasaba. Decidió tentar a la suerte, y se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano.

-¿Es por ella?- los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en su hermano, traspásandole con la mirada.

-No digas tonterías- masculló entre dientes; hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero su hermano le cortó el paso.

-Desde Acción de Gracias estáis los dos un poco raros- siguió relatando Jasper -¿ha pasado algo?-.

-Nada- respondió Edward, con tono seco y malhumorado. Jasper tuvo que insuflar aire, dándose valor a si mismo para hablar.

-No es mala chica, Edward; es muy dulce y buena- le recordó su hermano -y apuesto a que si dejaras de comportarte cómo un cabezota malhumorado, tu también te llevarías muy bien con ella- Jasper prefirió dejar sus sospechas y teorías para otra ocasión... pero sabía de sobra que había algo más detrás de la actitud de su hermano.

-Parece que la niña se ha hecho la dueña y señora de la casa; todos la adoran- replicó Edward cabreado.

-Simplemente se hace querer- le corrigió su hermano -y no pide nada a cambio; lo ha pasado muy mal estos últimos meses- le volvió a recordar. Edward simplemente se quedó callado; el sabía de sobra todo lo que Bella había sufrido, y le hubiera gustado hacer un poco más pequeña esa pena que la joven arrastraba. Sin decir una sola palabra, se alejó deprisa; necesitaba estar solo.

Jasper se quedó plantado en el sitio, mirando cómo se alejaba. Justo en ese momento, Carlisle se acercaba a su posición.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?- le interpeló su padre, siguiendo con la mirada cómo Edward se alejaba.

-Nada, tranquilo- le aclaró éste -ya sabes cómo es Edward- se encogió de hombros, pero a su padre no le convenció esa explicación.

-Lleva unas semanas muy raro- musitó preocupado -¿te ha dicho qué le pasa?; ¿no tendrá nada que ver con Bella, verdad?- Jasper sonrió para sus adentros... parecía que no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

-No, no- mintió de forma descarada -simplemente hemos estado hablando del congreso al que va a asistir en San Antonio- le empezó a relatar; por suerte, su padre no hizo más preguntas, y ambos se dirigieron al establo de los sementales, debatiendo sobre la subasta que tendría lugar en una semana, y a la que querían asistir, para aumentar las cabezas de ganado.

Carlisle se quedó detrás de la barrera; Jared y Quil estaban intentando meter a uno de los toros hacia el pequeño habitáculo que había dentro del establo, dónde el veterinario examinaba a los animales. Jasper estaba ayudándolos, cuándo por la puerta apareció Sam.

-Buenos días jefe- le saludó éste -la señora Cope espera en la oficina, para firmar unos cheques- le explicó -no encuentro a Edward, sino se lo diría a él- le aclaró Sam.

-Vamos entonces- le instó -¡Jasper!- su hijo se volvió -voy con Sam a la oficina- le advirtió. Éste levantó la mano, en señal de que lo había escuchado. Su padre y su segundo de a bordo salieron, y el se concentró en ayudar a Jared y Quil para que el toro se metiera por voluntad propia en el habitáculo. Pero el enorme animal, negro cómo el carbón y más de quinientos kilos de peso, se dio la vuelta tan tranquilamente, acercándose a la caja del pienso.

-Será...- siseó cabreado Jasper; aunque ese toro era criado por ellos, y era manso, se acercó con cautela, dándole pequeños golpes en el lomo, para que el animal se diera la vuelta.

-¿De modo que así trata a sus animales?- interrogó una voz femenina, con un deje de desafío e incredulidad.

Jared y Quil miraron rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando a la dueña de esa voz. Jasper se volvió incrédulo, para encarar a Alice Brandon, que lo miraba seriamente, y con una ceja alzada.

-La que faltaba- murmuró entre dientes, acercándose al vallado mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo. A la vez que se acercaba a la menuda mujer, lanzó una fulminante mirada a Jake, que estaba detrás de la chica, conteniendo la carcajada mientras salía del establo.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la defensora del ganado por excelencia- la saludó burlón -¿qué le trae de nuevo por aquí, señorita Brandon?- la joven se ajustó bien sus gafas, buscando unos papeles; Jasper no pudo evitar observarla un momento; era bajita y delgada, mas que Bella, incluso. Su frente, sus pómulos, su pequeña y respingona naricilla... no estaba nada mal, pensó para sus adentros.

Cuándo Alice levantó la vista, Jasper se percató del azul de sus ojos... igual que el cielo de verano. Esta vez vestía un traje chaqueta negro con pantalones, y otra vez zapatos de tacón.

-Ya le dije una vez que es peligroso meterse aquí con esos zancos que lleva- la chica bajó la mirada a su zapatos, negando con la cabeza.

-No sabía que hoy tendría que venir aquí- se excusó -y además, visto cómo me place- añadió, fulminando al chico de melena rubia con la mirada.

-Usted misma- alzó las manos Jasper, en son de paz -si se cae y se tuerce un tobillo, después no venga con quejas y reclamaciones- la avisó, divertido ante el cabreo de la chica -pero no me ha respondido, ¿a qué debemos el placer de su visita?-.

-La comisión de ganado quiere hacerles una oferta para que lleven a cabo un plan de estudios, de forma experimental- empezó a explicarle ella, con un divertido y chispeante tono de voz -el estudio va dirigido a los animales destinados a consumo humano- le relató ésta.

-¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?- inquirió Jasper, cruzándose de brazos.

-La comisión se hará cargo de los cambios y reformas que precisen la maquinaria y los establos- añadió rápidamente -sobre todo, para el sistema de audio qu...- Jasper la interrumpió, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Otra vez?- la interrogó, hastiado -señorita Brandon, ya le dije la primera vez que vino aquí...- la joven tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-La mayoría de los ranchos del condado han aceptado participar- le contó con una sonrisa persuasiva -sólo por tomar parte, los beneficios económicos son a tener en cuenta, y ustedes simplemente pondrían su ganado, sin perder una sola res-.

Jasper se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos, cerrando un momento los ojos... ésto era surrealista total.

-Mire, señorita Brandon- recalcó su apellido con retintín, haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño -creo recordar que ya le dijimos que no- hizo hincapié en la diminuta palabra- estábamos interesados en participar en ese estudio-.

-Pero es muy bueno para los animales, y todos salimos ganando- contraatacó ella de nuevo, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.

-Señorita Brandon, ya le dije que mis vacas no necesitan música para relajarse- bufó cabreado; Jasper pudo oír rechinar los dientes de la joven.

-Señor Cullen, es usted más tozudo que un mulo- le recriminó -si me dejara explicarle todo con calma...-.

-¿Mulo, yo?- preguntó Jasper, incrédulo y ofendido, cruzándose de brazos -si usted hubiera entendido a la primera que no es no, ahora mismo no tendríamos esta conversación; así que creo que la cabezota es usted- resolvió satisfecho.

Los azules de la joven relampagueaban con furia... definitivamente, tendría que buscar otras vías.

-¿Desea algo más?- la joven permaneció en silencio, lanzando dardos con los ojos -entonces si me disculpa, tengo trabajo- la invitó a abandonar el rancho. Alice se ajustó bien el bolso al hombro, dándose la vuelta indignada. Jasper contuvo la risa, meneando la cabeza.

-Por ahí no se sale- le indicó. La joven se dio la vuelta, caminando con pasos furiosos hacia la salida, pero al pasar por la altura de Jasper, tropezó con sus zapatos de tacón. Su corazón se aceleró cuándo sintió unos fuertes y musculosos brazos sujetándole por la cintura y evitando que se cayera por el arenoso suelo.

-Despacio- le recordó Jasper, conteniendo la risa ante la mirada furibunda de la chica -no queremos que nuestra psiquiatra ganadera sufra un percance- le dijo, todavía sujetándola firmemente, y deleitándose con su pequeña cintura. Alice se zafó con fuerza, mascullando cosas nada agradables y alejándose de Jasper Cullen cómo si tuviera la peste.

-Tiene carácter- objetó Jasper en voz alta, una vez se montó en su coche -de eso no hay duda- conteniendo una risilla, regresó de nuevo al establo, para continuar con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella terminó de cargar las compras en el coche; por suerte, no había mucha gente en el supermercado, de modo que a las once de la mañana ya había terminado. Estaba cerrando el maletero, cuándo su teléfono móvil sonó; Carlisle se lo había comprado, según él, por si acaso pasaba algo.

-¿Sí?- peguntó, ya que no tenía el número registrado.

-¿Bella?; Soy Rose- contestó esa voz amable y simpática.

-Hola Rose- la saludó animada -¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien, enorme cómo una bola- dijo ella divertida -he llamado al rancho, y me ha dicho Esme que estabas en el pueblo-.

-Sí, he venido a hacer la compra- le explicó la joven.

-Escucha, estoy en mi consulta, y no tengo más pacientes hasta dentro de una hora, ¿te apetece un café?- le ofreció.

-Claro- aceptó Bella de inmediato, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra -¿dónde quedamos?-.

-¿Conocés el café de Anne?; está en la plaza, al lado del banco- Bella asintió, quedando allí con ella en quince minutos.

Al entrar por la puerta, ya estaba Rose sentada, café y porción de tarta enfrente suya, alzando una mano para que la viera. Después de que Bella tomara siento y ordenara su pedido, empezó la conversación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- se interesó Bella, alargando una mano y tocándole la tripa-

-Pesada y agotada- le explicó ésta -pero Emmet y yo estamos ansiosos por verle la carita- le contó con una gran sonrisa.

-Es lógico- le dio la razón Bella -no veo a Emmet cambiando pañales- meditó en voz alta.

-Pues no le quedará otra que ayudarme- replicó satisfecha su mujer, con una sonrisa cómplice. Bella sintió curiosidad, y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su rubia amiga.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis Emmet y tú?- interrogó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Nos conocemos desde siempre- le explicó esta, pinchando un trozo de tarta con el tenedor -mi padre, Thomas Hale, es íntimo amigo de Carlisle desde hace muchos años- Bella escuchaba atenta el relato de su amiga.

-Mi familia también se dedica a la cría de ganado, y siempre tuvimos relación con los Cullen; recuerdo cuándo íbamos al rancho, de visita- rememoró con una sonrisa -antes, cuándo Carlisle y otros rancheros criaban caballos pura sangre, se organizaban rodeos y fiestas en los ranchos. Y yo recuerdo a Emmet y Jake subidos en los caballos, tratando de domarlos-.

-¿En serio?, ¿ y Jasper y Edward también?- Rose meneó la cabeza.

-No, sólo Emmet y Jake se atrevían- le aclaró -siempre sentimos una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro- le confesó -de modo que cuándo yo tenía dieciocho años, y Emmet veintitrés, empezamos a salir- le explicó -pero no nos casamos hasta que yo terminé la carrera, hace un año y medio-.

-Tú único novio- adivinó Bella, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, el único- admitió con una pequeña sonrisa -¿y tú?- interrogó Rose, sonriendo de forma pícara.

-Tuve un novio en el penúltimo año de instituto- le contó -pero nada serio; nunca he tenido muchos amigos- le confesó, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por timidez?- adivinó Rose.

-En parte sí; nunca me ha sido fácil relacionarme con la gente; en el instituto tuve que ausentarme muchas veces, por trabajo- Rose la animaba a hablar con la mirada, y Bella se sintió segura con ella, de modo que siguió -así que cuándo asistía a clase, tenía que esforzarme el triple que otra gente, y eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre-.

-¿Y cómo conociste a ese chico?- preguntó intrigada.

-Mark era el hermano mayor de Karen, mi amiga y compañera de clases; era un año mayor que nosotras- le relató -iba muchas tardes a casa de Karen, a que me dejara los apuntes o hacer los trabajos, y cuándo Karen no había llegado, siempre hablábamos; también le conocía del instituto, pero no íbamos al mismo curso- le aclaró de nuevo.

-De modo que de ahí surgió...- Rose dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Se podría decir que sí- admitió Bella -al principio todo fue bien, nos divertíamos mucho juntos, y me hacía reír- rememoró la joven, con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasó?; no tienes que contármelo, si te hace sentir mal o...- Bella la cortó, meneando la cabeza. Desde que había acabado el instituto, había echado mucho de menos a Karen, y poder hablar con alguien.

-Todo cambió desde el momento en el que le dije que no estaba preparada para dar... ese paso, ya me entiendes- Bella sintió que un calor repentino acudía a sus mejillas; Rose asintió con la cabeza, adivinando por dónde iban los tiros.

-Y eso no le hizo gracia- adivinó.

-Simplemente le expliqué que no estaba preparada... y desde ese día, todo cambió- murmuró -antes era divertido, cariñoso... y de golpe y porrazo, todo se fue al garete- Bella suspiró, recordando con pena esos momentos -siempre que yo hacía o decía algo para que parara, resoplaba y se ponía furioso; las últimas veces llegó a decirme que era una estrecha y una mojigata... pero yo no estaba preparada- volvió a decir, buscando la mirada de Rosalie.

-Eso es indiscutible, Bella; hay algunos imbéciles que no entienden que no es no- le dio totalmente la razón.

-Ahora que lo pienso más fríamente, creo que fue una atracción adolescente; me gustaba y todo eso... pero nunca sentí ese cosquilleo que sientes cuándo tocas a la persona de la que de verdad te enamoras o...- Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado, así que trató de quitarle importancia -o al menos eso dicen- se encogió de hombros. La sonrisa de Rose hizo que arrugara el ceño.

-Eso significa que algo has sentido, después de Mark- adivinó sabiamente su amiga -Bella, no es malo que te sientas atraída por alguien- rió divertida -¿quién es, le conozco?-.

-Ehhh... no, no- respondió de inmediato -sólo lo he oído, nada más- se volvió a excusar.

Rose no se quedó muy conforme con esa explicación, pero no insistió más; hacía muy poco que se conocían, y sabía que con el tiempo, Bella acabaría soltándose. Cambiaron completamente de tema, y después de terminarse el café, dieron un pequeño paseo de regreso a la consulta de Rosalie. Allí le presentó a Jane, una chica joven que ejercía de recepcionista, y a Doris, también joven y enfermera. Ambas la acogieron con simpatía, incluso Jane sugirió que podrían quedar una tarde las cuatro. Bella aceptó encantada, volviendo con una sonrisa al racho; por fin parecía que tendría amigas de verdad, aparte de Karen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres días después, Bella se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Cómo el resto de los habitantes del rancho aun dormían, decidió bajar en pijama para poner el horno a calentar, y después subir y arreglarse. Calzándose las zapatillas de casa, se deslizó con sigilo por el pasillo, evitando hacer cualquier ruido... pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que parara en seco; se escudó en una de las esquinas del hall superior, que daban a la escalinata, esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa cuándo vio a Esme cerrar con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle, y dirigirse a la suya de puntillas.

-Vaya par- murmuró divertida mientras entraba a la cocina y daba las luces. Una vez puesto en marcha el horno, con el bizcocho dentro, aprovechó para poner la cafetera, y así cuándo bajara ya estaría el café preparado.

Al dar la vuelta para dirigirse arriba, se encontró con unos ojos verdes clavados fijamente en ella; literalmente pegó un brinco, ya que no se esperaba a nadie.

-Me has asustado- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, poniéndose una mano a la altura de su corazón; recorrió a Edward con la mirada, deleitándose de lo guapo que estaba con ese traje negro y camisa blanca; todavía tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha, y se percató de que tenía el asa de una maleta agarrada.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte- se disculpó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -me voy a San Antonio, el vuelo sale a las ocho en punto- le explicó. Bella estaba un poco sorprendida... por primera vez, le dirigía una sonrisa... y sin duda alguna, tenía una sonrisa torcida y sensual que quitaba el aliento.

-Ahhh... es verdad; te vas a ese congreso de ganaderos- recordó. Edward asintió con la cabeza, escaneándola disimuladamente con la mirada... dios... esa camiseta de tirantes se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma espectacular. No puedo evitar que sus ojos pararan en el escote de Bella, que dejaba entrever el comienzo de unos pequeños pero bien formados pechos. Tenía su largo cabello hecho una maraña, y sus ojos, aun adormecidos, pugnaban por abrirse del todo... y sus mejillas, arreboladas por la situación... definitivamente, era una delicia contemplarla así. Sonrió para sus adentros, divertido por la timidez de Bella.

-Bajaba a tomarme un café rápido- le explicó Edward -no esperaba encontrarme a nadie a estas horas-.

-Se está haciendo- le indicó Bella, señalando la cafetera -en diez minutos estará listo; si quieres algo de comer, puedo preparate algo... ¿Edward?- le llamó en un susurro. Éste agitó la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la chica... por unos segundos, había fijado su vista en sus labios... esa boca pequeña y rosada le atraía de tal manera, que por un momento sintió el deseo de acortar la distancia que los separaba, aprisionar su cuerpo entre sus brazos y probar esos labios que tal loco le volvían...

-Ehhmmm... no tranquila, con el café es más que suficiente; vete a vestirte si quieres- en verdad, no quería que Bella se fuera, pero no encontró otra excusa para evitar hacer algo de lo que después, seguro se arrepentía.

La joven asintió, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos; había albergado la esperanza de poder hablar con él, de manera amistosa y amable, aunque sólo fuesen unos pocos minutos.

-Qué tengas un buen viaje, y hasta la vuelta- musitó, fingiendo una mueca amistosa. Edward notó un atisbo de tristeza en su voz... y movido por un impulso involuntario, cuándo Bella pasó por su lado, agarró con suavidad el brazo de la chica, instándola a parar.

El corazón de Bella iba a salirse de su sitio... se quedó parada, de espaldas a él, sin saber qué decir; Edward notó cómo la joven se estremecía bajo su tacto... sus dedos se deleitaron unos segundos con la suave y pálida piel de la chica... ¿eran imaginaciones suyas, o la respiración de Bella estaba atorada en su garganta, al igual que la suya?.

-Bella, yo... de veras siento todo lo que ocurrió en Acción de Gracias- susurró en voz baja. Ella disfrutó de oír su nombre en sus labios, con esa voz cálida y profunda. Sin encararle, asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

-No pasa nada- le devolvió por repuesta; sabía que a pesar de haberse disculpado, él no la quería allí, y que tarde o temprano tendrían otro encontronazo... y lo que más le dolía a ella... para él era una niña, una insignificante niña.

-Sé que no tuviste la culpa de lo de James y Garret; pero después, cuándo mencionaste a Jessica al día siguiente, reconozco que me pudo la rabia y...- Bella le cortó, y despacio, se dio la vuelta. Su brazo aun sentía el cosquilleo que le había producido la mano de Edward, y que éste acababa de soltar.

-No debí mencionarla- admitió con culpa -sé que lo pasaste muy mal por todo lo que ella te hizo- Bella estudió el rostro de Edward, era una mezcla de pena y rabia contenida... ¿y si él seguía enamorado de ella, muy en el fondo?.

-No importa- dijo él -hace mucho tiempo que lo superé-.

-Pues no lo parece- comentó Bella casi en un murmullo inteligible -de todas formas, si alguna vez necesitas hablar...- le ofreció con cautela, pero la respuesta de Edward la dejó de nuevo fuera de combate.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Edward giró de nuevo su vista, esta vez al reloj que colgaba de la pared -se hace tarde, voy a perder el avión-.

-Claro, perdona- se excusó la joven -hasta la vuelta- Edward observó cómo se alejaba, en dirección a las escaleras.

-Hasta la vuelta- susurró, viendo cómo su dulce tormento se perdía en el piso superior.

Dos horas después de aquel encuentro, y después de que el resto de la familia se hubiera ido al trabajo, Bella y Esme se enfrascaron en la limpieza del piso inferior. La señora Harris no te había recuperado del todo de su fuerte resfriado, me modo que no podía ir al rancho todavía. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que comenzaran las fiestas navideñas, de modo que cuándo Esme le propuso montar el árbol, Bella afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su abuela detestaba esas tradiciones, y nunca ponía ningún adorno. Con sumo cuidado, trasladaron desde el jardín el pino natural que había adquirido Esme unos días antes, y después bajaron las cajas de los adornos.

-Qué bonitas- admiró asombrada Bella, cogiendo una de las bolas; era de cristal, con adornos rojos y dorados.

-Son muy antiguas- le explicó Esme, buscando una rama libre para colgarla -pertenecieron a la abuela de Carlisle-.

Un buen rato después, el abeto lucía adornado con miles de bolas y otros adornos; Esme le cedió el "honor" a Bella de colocar el ángel en la copa, lo que hizo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- resolvió satisfecha Esme, rodeando a Bella por los hombros -ahora poco a poco, a llenarlo de regalos- sonrió divertida, al ver la cara de apuro de Bella -en la familia es tradición hacer el amigo invisible, así todos tenemos el mismo número de regalos- le explicó -y este año, tú también entrarás en el sorteo-.

-No es necesario Esme, bastante habéis hecho ya y...-.

-De eso nada, cuándo Edward vuelva, haremos el sorteo- replicó satisfecha -el único que tendrá montones de regalos es Owen... si se decide a nacer- rió divertida.

-Será la primera navidad de verdad que celebre en muchos años- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Verás que bien lo pasamos- la animó Esme, con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Bella sintió alegría por la llegada de las navidades; aunque su padre iba a verla y pasaban la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad juntos, al tener a su abuela de mal humor todo el día no las disfrutaban en absoluto; un año, incluso, se fueron a cenar ellos dos solos a un restaurante, sólo por no soportar las muecas de aquella mujer.

De nuevo se acordó de su padre con una mueca de pena... era tan injusto... para que ella pudiera volver a sonreír y pertenecer a un lugar, él hubiera tenido que marcharse.


	6. Bajo el muérdago

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he tenido el trabajo bastante cruzado estos días; de veras, mil disculpas.**

**Gracias por los rr, alertas y favoritos, sois unos solazos, y me alegra que os guste el fic... además...jejejjejejejeje... la cosa se empieza a poner interesante (Ali con sonrisa malévola en su rostro).**

**Sin más rollos, os dejo el capi, espero lo disfrutéis.**

**Requesonas: MUACKS! Os quiero mis niñas.**

**Un besazo enorme, espero lo disfrutéis.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 6: Bajo el muérdago_

El frío llegó con un poco de retraso a Hunstville, pero cuándo hizo acto de presencia, lo hizo con todas las de la ley .Bella miraba asombrada cómo los copos de nieve cubrían los pastos del rancho Killarney a tan solo unos días de las celebraciones navideñas; jamás pensó ver nieve en el estado de Texas... y resulta que la zona sureste del estado texano tenía uno de los inviernos más crudos del país.

Edward regresaba a la noche, después de una larga semana en San Antonio. Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, pensando en el dichoso amigo invisible; ¿qué haría si le tocaba regalarle a Edward?; apenas conocía sus gustos, y seguro que comprara lo que comprara, no le gustaría, por el simple hecho de qué venía de ella. Esme ya estaba ideando hacer el sorteo, dado que hoy estarían todos los miembros de la familia a cenar, incluidos Emmet y Rosalie. ¿O qué pasaría si a Edward le tocaba ella en el sorteo?; aunque se habían despedido con cordialidad antes de que se fuera a ese congreso en San Antonio, Bella temía hacer o decir algo que pudiera volver a molestarlo.

Suspiró frustrada, tirando de la riendas para que Mistie girara en dirección al rancho. La mínima capa de nieve que había cubierto las tierras prácticamente se había derretido, de modo que Bella pudo disfrutar de un agradable paseo a caballo; le gustaba galopar, y sentir el aire frío golpeando su cara, y haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

En poco menos de diez minutos llegó a los establos, y bajando con un pequeño saltito, tomó las bridas para conducir a Mistie a su sitio; allí se encontró con Jake, que la saludó contento.

-Bellie Bells- canturreó con una sonrisa -¿qué tal el paseo?-.

-Muy bien- le respondió la chica; Jake la observó detenidamente. En realidad, llevaba varios días haciéndolo, y ya la empezaba a conocer lo suficiente para saber que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Estás triste?- le preguntó Jake sin rodeos. Bella ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le interrogó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Estás muy callada estos días- le explicó Jake -¿es por la llegada de las navidades?- siguió preguntando Jake, deduciendo que Bella estaría triste por no estar con su padre en unas fechas tan familiares.

-En parte- le explicó la joven, sonriendo con pena -pero tengo que acostumbrarme a su ausencia- Jake la rodeó por los hombros, intentando sonsacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Verás cómo lo pasamos muy bien todos- intentó animarla. Bella agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre la dichosa cuestión.

-Esme me ha contado que cada navidad hacéis lo del amigo invisible- dijo a modo de pregunta, pero intentando imprimir en su tono de voz un aire casual.

-Así es- empezó a explicarle Jake -es una tradición familiar de los Cullen- se encogió de hombros -pero lo más divertido para mi, es intentar averiguar quién ha regalado a quién- le explicó con una risa -además, este año tenemos un integrante más- le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrrisilla malévola. Bella hizo un amago de sonrisa, no muy convencida con el sistema de regalos de la familia Cullen. Iba a preguntarle algo, cuándo Jasper se acercó corriendo hacia ellos,

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bella cuando el otro hermano paró enfrente de ellos, jadeando por la carrera.

-Rosalie está de parto, Emmet acaba de hablar con Esme- les informó.

-¿Ya?- preguntó incrédulo Jake -todavía faltan diez días para que salga de cuentas- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-El nacimiento de un niño no es una ciencia exacta- le recordó Bella, rodando los ojos -¿podemos ir?- se volvió hacia Jasper mientras le preguntaba; quería mucho a Rose, y le encantaban los niños.

-Para eso he venido a buscaros- les informó Jasper -papá y Esme salen ya para el hospital-.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo- expresó Jake; los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa, en dónde dos coches estaban ya preparados.

La media hora de trayecto desde el rancho Killarney hasta el hospital de Hunstville se hizo interminable, debido a que por la nevadas no podían acelerar mucho. Bella iba en el asiento trasero, en el coche que conducía Jasper; Jake iba de copiloto; por detrás, el coche en el que iban Carlisle y Esme les pisaba los talones. Por fin, aparcaron enfrente del pequeño hospital, y presurosos se dirigieron hasta la planta de maternidad, dónde encontraron a un muy histérico Emmet paseando de arriba a abajo, que nada más ver a su familia se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ya ha nacido?- interrogó Esme.

-Todavía no; el doctor la está revisando, a ver si ha conseguido dilatar algo más- les explicó.

-Nuestro sobrino se hace de rogar- refunfuñó Jake.

-¿Y Rose, cómo lo lleva?- interpeló Carlisle a su hijo.

-Desde que le pusieron la anestesia epidural bastante mejor- les explicó -por lo menos no tiene dolores- nada más decir la última palabra, un hombre con una bata blanca se acercó al pequeño grupo, indicándole a Emmet que había llegado el momento, y que por favor, lo acompañara. Éste voló hacia la habitación de su esposa, y el resto decidió irse a la sala de espera, después de desearle buena suerte.

Bella y Jasper fueron a por unos cafés y unos bollos, que todos agradecieron.

-¿Habéis avisado a Edward?- cayó de repente Jake, removiendo el contenido de su taza.

-Tiene el móvil apagado, ya habrá salido el vuelo- le explicó Esme -de todas formas, en una hora volveré a llamarle, no es un viaje largo- les explicó.

Todavía tuvieron que transcurrir cuarenta y cinco largos minutos; los cuales transcurrieron en medio de una divertida charla acerca del nuevo miembro que iba a ingresar en la familia. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió, apareciendo Edward acompañado de un matrimonio de mediana edad. Después de saludarse todos, Carlisle le presentó a la pareja.

-Bella, ellos son Vincent y Patricia Hale, los padres de Rosalie- la joven les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, estrechando sus manos. Patricia era una versión madura de Rosalie, con sus mismos ojos azules y su pelo rubio hasta los hombros.

-Es un placer conocerte, Bella; Rose nos ha hablado de ti- le dijo el hombre, con una mirada amable y una sonrisa simpática.

-El placer es mío- devolvió por respuesta. Esme y Patricia se sentaron en una esquina, mientras que Carlisle y Vincent se dirigían a la cafetería, acompañados por Jake y Jasper, iniciando una pequeña conversación. Bella se acercó a la ventana, observando que la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia. No sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que el sujeto se paró a su lado.

-Hola; todavía no te había saludado- esa voz cálida y suave penetró en sus oídos, cual dulce caricia. Su vista se posó en Edward, que la miraba con simpatía. Cómo siempre, guapísimo con traje y camisa, y sin corbata, cómo era costumbre.

-Hola- devolvió con tono nervioso -¿cómo ha ido el congreso?- interrogó con su timidez y sonrojo característicos, cosa que a Edward le volvía loco.

-Un poco aburrido- le confesó con complicidad; ella sonrió tímida, agachando los ojos unos instantes -¿y cómo han ido las cosas por el rancho?- le preguntó, apoyándose en el cristal, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Bella le empezó a relatar todo lo que había hecho, a menudo interrumpida por Edward, que le hacía preguntas en tono amigable. Se sentía extraño, pero a la vez era una sensación agradable, poder hablar con él así.

Edward la escuchaba ensimismado; interiormente, se recreaba y grababa en su memoria las graciosas muecas y expresiones que Bella utilizaba. El jersey de cuello alto que llevaba tapaba ese cuello de cisne que tan loco le volvía, y su cascada de rizos marrones enmarcaba ese rostro que tanto se le aparecía en sueños. Dios... si no fuera tan joven, se lamentaba una y otra vez.

Bella no podía evitar que su corazón de desbocara cada vez más; era increíble cómo el sonido de su voz, tan suave cómo un arrullo, la perturbaba. Inconscientemente, su vista se dirigía una y otra vez a hacia ese pelo cobrizo, hacia esa barbilla recta y pómulos exquisitamente delineados... hacia ese mar verde que eran sus ojos, que la invitaban a adentrarse en ellos de una manera enloquecedora.

Estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación, que sólo los gritos de júbilo y alegría de Jasper y Jake les consiguieron sacar de su trance. Cuándo giraron sus cabezas, vieron a los dos hermanos abalanzarse contra Emmet, ataviado con una bata verde y con un gorro del mismo color en la mano.

-¡Somos tíos!- aulló Jake, saltando cual niño pequeño y riendo feliz de la vida. Edward se acercó también a sus hermanos, uniéndose también al abrazo colectivo. El resto de los presentes les miraban con una gran sonrisa, parecían un equipo antes de salir al terreno de juego.

-Tranquilidad- pidió Emmet, una vez se liberó de sus hermanos.

-Dejadle que nos cuente- pidió Carlisle.

-Cuatro kilos de peso; cincuenta y un centímetros; diez dedos en las manos y otros diez en los pies- el resto reía divertido ante esto último -rubio cómo su madre y guapísimo- les explicó.

-Carlisle, amigo mío... ¡somos abuelos!- exclamó Vincent contento, mientras ambos se abrazaban y se palmeaban la espalda. Patricia y Esme, ésta última emocionada cómo si fuera la abuela paterna del niño, coparon de preguntas al feliz y estrenado papá.

Bella se sintió por feliz por Emmet y Rosalie, pero le daba la sensación de que era una intrusa en esa íntima celebración familiar. Cuándo iba a salir por la puerta, una mano morena y fuerte la tomó del brazo, haciendo que parara.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- la interrogó Emmet.

-Quería dejaros un momento de intimidad y...- Emmet la cortó, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres ver a Owen?- le ofreció sonriendo -apuesto a que el pequeño se muere por conocer a su tía Bella- esas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa emocionada apareciera en la cara de la joven.

-No soy su tía- recalcó divertida.

-A todos los efectos lo eres- le recordó Emmet -aunque no lo seas técnicamente; eres como nuestra hermanita pequeña- Bella rió divertida, al igual que Carlisle, Esme y los padres de Rose.

-Gracias- agradeció al hermano, mientras que Esme la tomaba de los hombros, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rosalie, seguidos por el resto.

-Y técnicamente, dentro de poco tiempo será su tía- murmuró divertido Jasper para si mismo... pero Jake escuchó el comentario. Agarró a Jasper del hombro, quedándose rezagados del grupo que caminaba por el pasillo del hospital.

-¿Cómo que dentro de poco?- interrogó a su hermano pequeño -¿me estás diciendo que te gusta Bella?- murmuró incrédulo. Jasper bufó resignado... ¿acaso era él el único que tenía ojos en el rancho?.

-Le tengo mucho cariño- admitió -pero no ese cariño- se apresuró a aclarar -no hablo de mi- esperó pacientemente a que su hermano mayor captara por dónde iban los tiros. Los ojos de Jake se agrandaron, relampagueando furiosos.

-¿Me estás contando que a Emmet le gusta Bella?; ¿y qué pasa con Rosalie?- siseó cabreado.

Jasper miraba a su hermano arqueando las cejas... ¿se podía ser mas tonto?.

-No, idiota- le sacó de la duda y se quedó callado, mientras que Jake procesaba la nueva información. Ahora los ojos negros de su hermano mostraban asombro... y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara.

-Vaya, vaya... con razón Edward está de lo más raro- dedujo por fin -pues yo creo que a Bella también le gusta... se sonroja demasiado y se pone muy nerviosa en su presencia-.

-Eso creo yo también- añadió Jasper, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Pero sabes que tu hermano no va a hacer nada al respecto, verdad?- siguió teorizando Jake -no lo va a admitir tan fácilmente... se llevan casi diez años- le recordó su hermano.

-Con eso ya contaba- respondió Jasper -pero...- se quedó callado, meditando lo que iba a decir.

-¿Pero qué?- le instó Jake.

-Sinceramente... creo que se está enamorando de ella... y sabes que el corazón no atiende a razones- meditó en voz alta -de modo que tendremos que actuar- resolvió satisfecho.

-Ésto se pone demasiado interesante- expresó Jake, cual niño pequeño, frotándose las manos -¿qué has pensado?-.

-Por el momento... hablaremos con Emmet a solas- le informó éste -y creo que habrá que vigilar eso del amigo invisible...- dejó la frase inconclusa, y la sonrisa de su hermano le indicó que sabía por dónde irían los tiros.

-Jazz, eres un genio- le palmeó el hombro Jake.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- le devolvió por respuesta -pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde; ahora vamos a conocer a nuestro sobrino- con la sonrisa cruzando sus caras, los hermanos se encaminaron hacia la habitación, dispuestos a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una intensa semana, la rutina volvió al rancho Killarney. Rosalie y el pequeño Owen ya estaban en su casa, y Bella y Esme pasaban allí largos ratos, ayudando a Rose. Los padres de Rosalie también iban con frecuencia, ya que se irían a Nueva York, a pasar las navidades con Peter, el hermano de Vincent; volverían para pasar el fin de año con ellos en Hunstville.

Por supuesto, en cuánto Rosalie estuvo en casa, y aprovechando una tarde en la que toda la familia estaba en casa de Emmet, Esme preparó los papelitos para hacer el sorteo... pero el lloriqueo de Owen hizo que dejara la tarea, levantándose para ayudar a Rosalie, que agotada, se había quedado medio adormilada en el sofá.

Con el mayor sigilo del mundo, Jasper se adentró en la cocina, y enseguida encontró los papeles con los nombres. Jake y Emmet, ya puesto al corriente de la situación y encantado de hacer de celestino, vigilaban que nadie se acercara.

-Date prisa- le advirtió Emmet -Esme volverá en cualquier momento-.

-Ya voy- masculló Jasper entre dientes; al encontrar los que ponían el nombre de su hermano y Bella, por detrás del papel hizo una pequeña marquita. Volvió a dejarlos en el bote, y salió disparado de la cocina, seguido de los dos hermanos.

-Bien, este es el plan- les recordó de nuevo -he marcado las papeletas con los nombres de Edward y Bella, y por si acaso, los he puesto al fondo del bote- instaremos a papá y a Esme para que cojan primero y...- la voz de Jake le interrumpió.

-Nosotros estamos advertidos de no coger esos- meditó ¿pero y si papá o Esme los cogen antes?- Emmet miró a Jasper, con una ceja alzada, apoyando la teoría de su hermano.

-Si eso ocurre, pensaremos un plan alternativo- resolvió -y ahora recordad, no debéis coged los que tienen la rayita pequeña por detrás, ¿estamos?-.

-Estamos- respondieron sus hermanos. Volvieron a acomodarse en el salón, dónde Bella tenía a Owen en brazos, meciéndolo con cariño, ante la atenta mirada de Carlisle y Esme.

Edward leía una revista, ajeno a todo. Cuándo el pequeño estuvo de nuevo en su cuna y Rosalie bajó, ya despierta, Esme fue a por el bote.

-Hora del sorteo- exclamó cual niña pequeña- le tendió el bote a Emmet, pero éste declinó el ofrecimiento.

-Primero el patriarca y después tú- le aclaró -para algo sois los mayores... no os ofendáis- pidió con una risilla, al ver sus caras de incredulidad.

-Gracias, hijo- replicó Carlisle con un poco de retintín. Ambos tomaron dos papelitos, y los hermanos sonrieron triunfantes al ver que no habían cogido los de Edward y Bella. Acto seguido, los hermanos se abalanzaron sobre el bote.

-Tranquilidad- les advirtió Esme -dejad que Edward y Bella se acerquen también- les reprendió. Rose tomó otro, y por fin los aludidos sacaron sus papeletas; los hermanos sonrieron para sus adentros... ambos tenían sus papeles con las marquitas; por el momento, el plan marchaba a las mil maravillas.

Jasper estudió las reacciones de ambos; para sus adentros, rezaba porque no hubieran cogido sus propios nombres; la cara de Edward no mostraba reacción alguna... pero el ver a Bella mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio inferior le hizo respirar aliviado. Intercambió una imperceptible mirada con Jake y Emmet, que también se habían percatado del asunto, y antes de que sirvieran la cena, los tres hermanos se escabulleron al estudio de Emmet, chocando las manos y haciendo gestos de victoria.

-Primera parte en marcha- exclamó Emmet entusiasmado.

-Veremos a ver cómo se las apañan- meditó Jake, rascándose la barbilla. Los hermanos esperaban que al tener que regalarse mutuamente, ambos intentarían averiguar, con cierto disimulo, los gustos del otro... y eso les obligaría a hablar.

Esa noche, ya de vuelta en el rancho, Bella daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama... ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?; de todos los integrantes de la familia, le había tocado el que menos le entusiasmaba. Después de maldecir al menos treinta veces en voz baja, vino otra cuestión, ¿qué le compraba a Edward?; aunque ahora parecía que podían mantener una conversación más o menos civilizada, sentía verdadero pánico a la reacción de éste; aparte, otro tema eran los gustos de Edward... tendría que intentar averiguar algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba la mesa para el desayuno, seguía pensando en el dichoso amigo invisible; estaba tan distraída pensando en el tema, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Edward miraba a su dulce tormento con el ceño fruncido; pero en el fondo, le hacía ilusión poder regalarle algo a Bella. Había pasado parte de la noche pensando... pero todavía no había dado con el regalo para ella.

-Buenos días- la saludó al fin; contuvo una risilla al ver cómo la chica, todavía de espaldas a él, pegaba un pequeño salto. Se giró con rapidez, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Buenos días- respondió con esa voz tímida y dulce, tan peculiar de ella -me has asustado-.

-No era mi intención asustarte- se disculpó con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella -¿necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció.

-Ya está todo, gracias- le dijo con amabilidad, señalando la mesa. Justo en ese momento, entró el resto de la familia, y la rutina del desayuno empezó cómo todos los días.

-Hoy no comeré en casa- anunció Carlisle, una vez terminaron el desayuno- comeré con Vincent y el señor Jenkins en el pueblo- les avisó.

-¿De que vais a tratar esta vez?- interrogó Edward, curioso.

-De los terrenos colindantes al lago- le respondió su padre -el señor Howard ha puesto un precio, y quiero consultarlo con Blake-.

-Llevamos años detrás de esos terrenos- le informó Edward a Bella, ante la cara de interrogante de la chica -están al lado de los pastos del sur... ¿quieres ir a verlos?- le ofreció. Bella saltó de gozo interiormente, pero contuvo sus ansias al responderle.

-Si no te importa llevarme- le dijo, un poco sonrojada y bajando la vista.

-No me importa- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros, pero para sus adentros, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de júbilo. La tendría para el sólo un rato... y podría hablar con ella.

-¿Venís con nosotros?- les preguntó la joven a Jasper y Jake. Éstos, que se habían percatado del ofrecimiento, declinaron la propuesta... el plan marchaba viento en popa,

Una vez se levantaron todos de la mesa, Bella se apresuró a recoger y a ponerse las botas de montar y un abrigo. Cuándo llegó a los establos, Edward ya había ensillado a Concord y a Mistie, y la esperaba con las riendas de ambos caballos en la mano. Una vez montaron, Edward la guió a un paso suave a través de los terrenos del rancho.

-¿Para qué queréis comprar ese terreno?- le preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

-Simplemente para unirlos a nuestros pastos y así hacerlos más grandes- le contó, mirando hacia el horizonte; el pequeño lago se abría en medio de unos árboles, ahora desnudos por el invierno.

-Es curioso- Edward se apoyó en la silla del caballo, echándose un poco hacia atrás -recuerdo haber venido muchas veces a este lago, de pequeño- le empezó a contar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Con tus hermanos?- le preguntó la joven, girando las riendas y posicionando a Mistie más cerca del caballo de Edward.

-Sí- afirmó, recordando con una sonrisa -en esta pradera hemos jugado muchas veces a indios y vaqueros- le confesó con complicidad.

-Casi podría adivinar quienes eran los indios- dijo Bella con una risa -Jake y Emmet-.

-Adivinas bien- respondió Edward, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo divertido -Jasper y yo hacíamos de soldados de la confederación- Bella rió divertida, imaginando en su cabeza a los cuatro hermanos corriendo de un lado para otro. Había visto algunas de las fotos que estaban por la casa, de cuándo ellos eran pequeños.

-Ademas- prosiguió Edward -este era uno de los lugares favoritos de mi madre- Bella observó la reacción de Edward; su cara mostró un sentimiento de melancolía al mencionar a Meredith.

-Nunca te había oído nombrarla- le respondió ella, tímidamente.

-Yo no la conocí, y Jasper tenía apenas dos años- le explicó -Jake y Emmet se acuerdan más de ella-.

-¿Y no os han hablado de ella?- inquirió curiosa Bella.

-Algo sí- le dijo, con la vista fija en algún punto del paisaje -pero no me gusta hablar de ella- murmuró en voz baja. En un gesto de atrevimiento por su parte, Bella acercó a Mistie a Concord, y posó su mano en el brazo de Edward, haciendo que éste volviera su vista hacia ella. Ese roce mandó una descarga a todo su cuerpo, e hizo que en su estómago se formara un nudo imposible de soltar.

Su mirada, al principio, fue de total asombro y perplejidad... pero Bella creyó que se había enfadado, e hizo amago de retirar su agarre... pero la sorprendida ahora fue ella, ya que Edward capturó su mano con la suya... y no la soltó. Bella no alzó la vista de sus manos unidas, y Edward, dejando escapar un suspiro impreso de melancolía y tristeza, siguió hablando.

-En parte me siento culpable de su muerte- la joven levantó la vista, horrorizada ante esos pensamientos.

-No digas eso, Edward- le intentó reconfortar ella -tu familia no piensa eso, estoy segura de ello-.

-Ella sabía que el embarazo era muy arriesgado- siguió contándole en voz baja -y aun así, siguió adelante con ello... para que yo viniera a este mundo, ella pagó un precio muy alto- Bella sintió cómo apretaba dulcemente sus dedos; parecía que un ejército de pequeñas hormigas nacía de ella, ya que sentía un placentero cosquilleo por toda la mano y parte del brazo.

Bella no sabía qué decir; nunca lo había visto así, tan hundido y triste. Deseaba aplacar ese dolor fuera cómo fuese... pero no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le preguntó de repente; Edward la encaró, mirando a través de esos ojos color café, esperando a que ella hablara -sé que no es lo mismo... pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo también tengo esa sensación- el silencio de Edward la instó a continuar -antes de venir aquí, no tenía nada... a excepción de mi padre- musitó con una triste sonrisa -y ahora tengo una familia- exclamó, mirándole con cariño -pero para que eso haya pasado... mi padre se ha tenido que ir- una furtiva lágrima escapó de sus ojos, y tuvo que apartar su mano de la de Edward para poder secársela.

-¿Le echas de menos, verdad?-.

-Mucho- admitió con una mueca de tristeza.

-Yo también hecho de menos a mi madre- confesó, suspirando ruidosamente -me hubiera gustado conocerla, y poder atesorar algunos recuerdos, cómo pueden hacerlo Jake y Emmet-.

-Puedes preguntarle a tus hermanos, o incluso, a tu padre- le ofreció Bella -seguro que estarán encantados de poder hablarte un poco de ella... y poder conocerla un poco más, aunque sea a través de ellos- Edward giró la cara, dedicándole una imperceptible sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Nunca había hablado de ésto con nadie- confesó.

-¿Ni siquiera con...?- Bella no se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, temerosa ante la reacción de Edward, pero gracias a dios, no se enfadó.

-Ni siquiera con ella- le sacó de la duda -ella nunca tenía tiempo para escuchar a nadie que no fuera ella misma- rezongó frustrado.

Bella decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto... pero una cosa tenía clara; esa chica no sabía lo que había dejado escapar. Aquella tarde Edward le había mostrado una faceta desconocida suya... y debajo de aquella coraza de hierro, se escondía un chico sensible, simpático y cariñoso.

Edward la miró de reojo mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla, poniéndose recta y tomando de nuevo las riendas. Sabía que al contarle ésto, había dejado una parte de sus personalidad al descubierto, la que siempre se escondía detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia... pero algo en su interior le impidió callar... y ella le había escuchado con tanto cariño...

-Bien- dijo éste, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos -todavía nos queda un rato de paseo- la joven afirmó con la cabeza, y reanudaron su marcha, hablando de otras cosas.

Dos horas después, dejaban a Mistie y Concord perfectamente ubicados en sus pesebres y comiendo pausadamente. Bella volvió a casa, ya que tenía que empezar a preparar la cena, y Edward fue reclamado por uno de los peones... pero la sonrisa no se borraba de la cara de la joven, cuándo él, antes de despedirse, le dio las gracias por haberle escuchado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron con rapidez, y Esme y Bella se sumieron en la preparación de las navidades. Cuándo Bella se quiso dar cuenta, ya era el día de Nochebuena, y desde primera hora de la mañana, con la ayuda de Esme y Rosalie, que se quedarían a dormir allí, se encerró en la cocina, preparando una de las cenas más importantes del año para la familia Cullen.

Los chicos tenían mucho trabajo estos días, ya que la mayoría de los vaqueros habían regresado a sus casas para pasar tan señaladas fechas con la familia. Desde aquel paseo apenas pudo volver a hablar con Edward de la forma que habían hablado, pero siempre la saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa al entrar, o se despedía de ella guiñándola un ojo. Esos pequeños gestos hacían que el corazón de la joven saltase de alegría... sabía que nunca podría ser más que una especie de hermana pequeña, o una amiga... pero no podía evitar que ese chico calara cada vez más hondo dentro de su pecho.

-Bella, la salsa para el pavo ya está- la voz de Rosalie la sacó de su mundo; limpiándose las manos, probó un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza y ofreciéndole a Rose y Esme que la probaran.

-Deliciosa- alabó Esme.

-Ahora hay que taparla y dejarla reposar unas cuatro horas- les explicó -así quedará mejor- Rose se dispuso a ello, cuándo entraron los chicos y Carlisle en la cocina, para comer. Emmet portaba el cuco, dónde el pequeño Owen dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todos. Jake y Jasper no pudieron resistirse a husmear lo que habían preparado.

-¿Qué es ésto?- interrogó Jake, metiendo un dedo y saboreando una masa dulce, con sabor a chocolate- esta delici...¡ouch!- se quejó, cogiendo su dedo índice entre la mano derecha. El resto estalló en carcajadas ante la divertida imagen; Bella, armada con una cuchara de palo, le había dado un pequeño golpe.

-Ni se os ocurra- les amenazó a los cuatro hermanos, apuntándoles uno a uno con la cuchara -en cuánto comáis, os quiero fuera de la cocina, o no cenaremos esta noche- les advirtió.

-¿Y si queremos beber algo?- preguntó Emmet de forma inocente.

-Me lo pedís; pero os quiero a diez metros de la nevera y la comida- siguió amenazando Bella. Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al ver a Bella, con su peculiar arma y regañándolos.

-Jooo... me has hecho daño- Jake puso un lamentable puchero -papá...- Carlsile lo cortó, negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy con Bella- dijo, ante la la fingida indignación de sus hijos mayores -sino no cenaremos- rodó los ojos con resignación.

Después de una divertida comida, los chicos se relajaron un rato en casa, y por fin, a eso de las siete y media, después de dejar casi todo preparado, Bella pudo subir a cambiarse. Se decidió por unos pantalones negros de vestir, un poco anchos, con una blusa de raso color lavanda. Después de maqillarse muy sutilmente y dejar sus rizos sueltos, se enfundó sus inseparables bailarinas negras y bajó al salón, dispuesta a encontrarse con el resto de la familia. Ayer por la noche con el mayor sigilo del mundo y la casa entera durmiendo, dejó sus regalos al pie del árbol. Para Owen había comprado un gracioso trajecito; un gracioso peto vaquero, con una minúscula camisa de cuadros, para que fuera a juego con su padre y sus tíos.

Para el regalo de Edward le había costado tiempo decidirse... tenía serias dudas de que aquello fuera a gustarle; pero no había encontrado otra alternativa, de modo que se arriesgó. Cuándo dejó sus regalos, no pudo evitar buscar el suyo... era una pequeña caja cuadrada, envuelta en papel dorado y un lazo rojo en un extremo; desde que lo vio, se preguntaba que contendría.

Se reunió con la familia en el salón. Los chicos se habían quitado sus vaqueros y sus botas, y hora iban enfundados en pantalones de vestir y camisas, sin chaqueta y sin corbatas. No pudo evitar posar su vista en Edward, vestido con un pantalón negro y la camisa, negra también, arremangada a la altura de los codos.

Edward la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada mientras se acercaba a Rosalie, que tenía a Owen en brazos. Su pelo estaba suelto, y al pasar por su lado, el aroma a fresas que desprendía le nubló los sentidos. Mientras se recreaba en esa bella visión, no se percató de que Jake le miraba de reojo, que para sus adentros sonreía satisfecho.

La cena se desarrolló en un ambiente agradable y hogareño; Bella, sentada entre Esme y Rosalie, participaba de forma desenfadada en la conversación, girando de vez en cuándo su vista hacia el otro extremo, dónde los ojos verdes de Edward la miraban con complicidad. Un par de veces sus ojos se encontraron, y mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose ligeramente, apartó la mirada.

Apenas sirvió el café y la tarta de chocolate, cuándo un muy exaltado Jake anunció que era la hora de abrir los regalos. Bella no pudo evitar la carcajada cuándo vio al mayor de los hermoso acomodándose en el suelo, al lado de los regalos, proclamándose un improvisado repartidor. Había muchos regalos para Owen , de modo que Rosalie y Emmet se pasaron casi media hora abriendo los regalos para su pequeño. Había ropa, juguetes... incluso un precioso caballito balancín, regalo del orgulloso abuelo Carlisle.

-Pero si apenas tiene un mes- rezongó Emmet.

-Enseguida pasará el tiempo y podrá jugar con él- protestó divertido el abuelo, cogiendo a su nieto en brazos -y dentro de un par de años, vendrá el de verdad- replicó satisfecho, hablándole al pequeño y acomodándolo en el pecho. Rosalie y Emmet suspiraron resignados... pero no podían evitar que malcriaran al primer nieto de la familia.

-Bien, ahora empieza el espectáculo- Jake se frotó las manos, cogiendo un paquete pequeño -papá- le tendió el paquete al Carlisle, y al abrirlo, descubrió unos gemelos de plata, muy modernos.

-Vaya, me encantan- dijo admirándolos -a quién haya sido, muchas gracias- Esme le guiñó imperceptiblemente un ojo, dejando constancia quién se los había comprado. El reparto siguió, y la familia fue abriendo los regalos; un perfume para Esme, un bolso de piel para Rose, varias recopilaciones de jazz para Jasper, que le encantaba ese estilo musical, un cinturón de piel para Jake... y un vale para una tele de plasma de última generación, para Emmet, que lo recibió con desorbitada alegría.

-¿Por qué te dejan el vale, y no la tele de plasma?- interrogó Jake, alzando una ceja.

-Porque era muy pesada, de modo que está en mi garaje- explicó tan pancho. Los ojos de Rosalie se salían de sus órbitas, mientras que el resto de la familia volvían sus caras, intentando sofocar la risa.

-¿Qué?- cogí mi propio nombre, de modo que me he auto regalado, cómo mandan las reglas- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cuánto nos ha costado tu auto regalo, cariño?- siseó Rosalie, con un cabreo impresionante.

-Bah, me hicieron un buen precio- le quitó importancia, con un gesto de su mano -de cuatro mil a tres mil quinientos dólares- replicó satisfecho. Jasper, rojo de la risa, no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que le sobrevino, y que el resto coreó. Jake se revolcaba por el suelo.

-Emmet, me parece que esta noche duermes en el sofá- consiguió decir Edward, quitándose una lágrima que caía de su ojo.

-¿Por qué voy a dormir en el sofá?- se giró hacia su esposa, con los brazos en jarras y mirándole con una de sus perfectas cejas arqueadas.

-Creo que sí, me toca sofá- murmuró en voz baja, rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado. Una vez que la familia se calmó, Jake siguió con el reparto de regalos. Había dejado a Edward y Bella para el final aposta, para poder estudiar sus reacciones.

Edward abrió el suyo, y su mirada se ilunimó al descubrir un enorme libro con fotografías antiguas, todas ellas de Irlanda y sus ciudades, pueblos y parajes.

-Who, qué sorpresa- musitó con una sonrisa -llevaba mucho tiempo buscando este libro-. Bella sonrió y suspiró aliviada para sus adentros; esa tarde, aparte de hablar de sus respectivas familias, Edward le había contado a Bella la curiosidad y las inmensas ganas que tenía de conocer la tierra de sus antepasados. Jake y Jasper se miraron con disimulo... Bella había acertado de lleno.

-¿No abres el tuyo?- le interrogó Esme a la joven. Los dedos de Bella rasgaron suavemente el papel, y su respiración se quedó atorada en la garganta al descubrir una caja de terciopelo negro, de joyería. Sus dedos se trabaron, hasta que pudo abrir la caja; en ella, reposaba un precioso colgante de plata, con una fina cadena del mismo material. El colgante representaba una estrella, con las puntas de plata y un reluciente y pequeño brillante en medio de éste. La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, admirando el que sin duda, era el regalo más bonito que había recibido en su vida.

-Waw... vaya vaya- admiró Carlisle, poniéndose a su lado, al igual que Esme y Rose, que lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos. Los hermanos estaban estupefactos... jamás se les habría podido ocurrir, ni por todo el oro del mundo, que Edward le regalaría una joya a Bella. Sólo había hecho ese tipo de regalos a una persona... a Jessica.

Edward escrutó el rostro de la joven y pudo ver un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos. Días después de ese paseo a caballo, una noche después de cenar, se encontró con Bella en el jardín trasero de la casa, sentada en un banco y mirando el cielo estrellado; ella le confesó que de pequeña le encantaba poder sentarse a la luz de la luna, y ver las diminutas y relucientes estrellas que coronaban el cielo... así fue cómo supo qué regalarle.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- canturreó Jake, con fingida inocencia. Bella posó su vista en Carlisle y después en Esme, que negaron con una sonrisa. Fue recorriendo a cada miembro con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward... entonces recordó aquella noche en el jardín trasero. Los labios de Bella se abrieron, formando una pequeña o... no podía creerlo, se lo había regalado Edward.

-¿Te gusta?- le sondeó, sonriéndola.

-Es precioso... no sé qué decir- murmuró, todavía incrédula -muc... muchas gracias- tartamudeó, sonrojándose cómo una amapola.

-Me alegra que te guste; y muchas gracias por el libro- le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndola más abiertamente.

Jake y Jasper, que habían puesto especial atención a la escena, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se disculparon y salieron rumbo a la cocina, con la excusa de servirse otro café. Allí estaba Emmet, atacando de nuevo al pastel; entornando un poco la puerta, los tres se pusieron a cuchichear.

-Wau... nunca pensé que mis ojos verían lo que han visto esta noche- murmuró Jake, frotándose la barbilla.

-Le gusta Bella, no hay duda alguna- corroboró Emmet, sentándose con el plato y el tenedor en la mano.

-El plan no puede ir mejor- replicó Jasper, satisfecho cómo nunca.

-No te emociones Jazz- le advirtió Jake -puede que simplemente la vea cómo nosotros la vemos-.

-Jake, ¿tú estabas en la misma sala que nosotros?- replicó Emmet, con sorna. Jake rodó los ojos, ignorando a su hermano pequeño.

-Jake tiene razón, Emmet... por fin han conseguido llevarse bien; pero que admita que hay algo más...- meditó Jasper en voz alta.

-Veremos a ver cómo avanzan los acontecimientos por unos días- sentenció Jake -si ésto no avanza nada, podemos poner en marcha la segunda fase de tu plan...- dejó la frase inconclusa, y los hermanos chocaron las manos. Al salir los tres, de nuevo rumbo al salón, se fijaron que Edward y Bella estaban en el marco de la puerta, debajo del muérdago que Esme se empeñaba en colocar en cada rincón de la casa.

-Bendito muérdago- susurró Emmet a sus hermanos, al entrar en el salón -a ver cómo reaccionan...-. Jake y Jasper lo miraron con un interrogante mientras se acomodaban de nuevo en el salón. Carraspeando ligeramente, llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Chicos... ¿sabéis que estáis debajo del muérdago?- interrogó Emmet a Edward y Bella, que admiraban los regalos que habían recibido hace unos momentos. Jake le instó a que callara, ante el sonrojo de la muchacha y la ceja arqueada de Edward... peo era parte del plan, y debían ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Y?- interpeló éste, mirando a su hermano.

-Pues... eso; estáis debajo del muérdago... no sé si recordáis la tradición...-.

-Emmet- le reprochó Carlisle; lo único que faltaba era que Edward se enfadara y le diera uno de sus arrebatos de furia.

-¿Qué?- se encogió inocentemente de hombros, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Jasper observaba atento la reacción de su hermano... si sus sospechas se confirmaban y Edward lo hacía, pondría en marcha su otra parte del plan.

Bella sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de un momento a otro, imaginando esos labios suaves y finos envolviendo los suyos... pero sólo se quedaría en eso, en una imagen en su cabeza... Edward nunca la besaría. Sentía su penetrante mirada verde clavada en su rostro, escrutándola; apenas pudo levantar la cabeza... pero tuvo que alzarla, impresionada y helada por las palabras que escuchó salir de los labios de su amor secreto.

-Bueno... es una tradición... ¿por qué no?- las palabras brotaron con tanta naturalidad de la boca de Edward, Sabía que en cuánto su boca rozara a Bella, sería su perdición... pero no podía contenerse... no podía... llevaba casi dos meses viajando fuera del rancho, intentando no caer en el embrujo que esa chica le había lanzado... pero no podía. Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el suave y cálido aliento de Edward cada vez mas cerca de su cara, nublándole los sentidos... su corazón se colapsaba por momentos... cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro...

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo unos suaves y cálidos labios, se posaban dulcemente en su mejilla... pero muy, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios... su piel ardía... toda ella se derretía bajo ese sutil y placentero contacto. Edward se maravilló con la tersura de su pálida piel, y cerrando también sus ojos, disfrutó de ese ínfimo pero anhelado contacto... sabía que sería su perdición... y efectivamente, lo había sido.

Cuándo Edward retiró sus labios, la familia, feliz y alucinada por el cambio para bien de Edward, estalló en aplausos y vítores. El joven estudió la reacción de Bella, que apenas podía levantar la vista del suelo, roja cómo un tomate. Bella necesitaba salir de esa sala, antes de que su corazón se parara, debido a la sorpresa.

-Voy un momento a la cocina- sus pasos apresurados no la llevaron a la cocina, sino al jardín, ante la atenta mirada de Edward y del resto de la familia. Todavía con la respiración agitada, llevó sus dedos hacia la zona que los labios de Edward habían presionado... pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cruzase su rostro.

-Ojalá no fuera una tradición- susurró con pena.


	7. Ojalá fuera cierto

**Hoola mis chicaaasss!**

**Siento el retraso... pero ya estoy aquí, dando guerra de nuevo... espero que hayáis pasado unas felices navidades, y que hayáis empezado con buen pie el año nuevo.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios... sois unos auténticos soles; a las nuevas incorporaciones, bienvenidas. ****Y a mis lectoras silenciosas, un besazo enorme también, que sé que sois unas cuantas.**

**Bien, al lío... vamos a ver cómo va la cosa entre Eddie y Bella... ya os dije que había que tener un poquito de paciencia, no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana... y aunque aquí parezca que retroceden un poco... tenemos por ahí a ciertos celestinos.. jajjajajaja...**

**Espero que os guste... ahora la historia se pone muy pero que muuuyyyy interesante, de modo que aquí os dejo este pequeño regalito de reyes.**

**Un besazo enorme para todas... y sobre todo para mis requesonas: niñas, os quiero... y este capi es para vosotras, que soportáis mis payasadas por el MSN muchas noches jajajjaja...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ;) **

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 7: Ojalá fuera cierto_

Edward se removía inquieto en la cama; los últimos acontecimientos de la noche le impedían conciliar el sueño... no sabía qué misteriosa fuerza le había impulsado para acceder a esa tradición.

Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto; en cuánto sus labios hicieron contacto con la nívea y delicada piel de Bella, un electrizante y a la vez maravilloso hormigueo se adueñó de cada célula de su cuerpo; sintió que su corazón, por primera vez en muchos años, palpitaba de nuevo, rebosante de vida... y todo por aquella chica, que se había ido adueñando, poco a poco, del cariño de todos los habitantes del rancho... y de él.

Su dulce tormento... eran tan frágil, tan delicada, tan joven... su conciencia le gritaba a voz en grito, atormentándolo sin descanso; se llevaban diez años, era prácticamente una niña que, por desgraciadas circunstancias de la vida, había crecido de repente, topándose de bruces con la cruda realidad... pero su corazón clamaba sin descanso por obtener su cariño, por obtenerla a ella entera.

Suspirando con paciencia, de nuevo se revolvió inquieto en la cama; siempre le oía decir a Esme que el corazón no atiende a razones, y ahora lo comprobaba en primera persona... pero la súbita huida de Bella le cayó cómo un jarro de agua fría; se quedó petrificado al verla salir despavorida, pero la familia no le dio más importancia a la cosa. Rodó los ojos ante los aplausos y vítores de sus hermanos, que le felicitaron, sin pudor alguno, por haberse acercado a alguien del sexo opuesto por su propia voluntad. Quiso correr detrás de ella, preguntarle si su atrevimiento la había molestado; cierto es que en las últimas semanas se habían acercado bastante, ya fuera hablando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa; sabía que su presencia no le era indiferente a Bella. Ella se comportaba con sus hermanos de otra manera, y aunque ella misma se encargara de disimularlo, ese sonrojo tan adorable en sus mejillas, o su repentino nerviosismo y tartamudez que se adueñaban de ella la delataban a todas luces.

Pero después de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, la ínfima esperanza que se había encendido en el interior de Edward se desvanecía por momentos.

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido, decidiendo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, que mañana le pediría disculpas si el beso la había molestado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, una ojerosa Bella encendió las luces de la cocina, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno de navidad sin muchos ánimos. La noche en vela le había pasado factura, y su cuerpo agradeció el café caliente y cargado que se preparó lo primero de todo.

Una tradición... la había besado simplemente por cumplir una tradición... por lo menos, había podido sentir por una vez esa descarga que sufrió su corazón nada más sus labios la rozaron; que sensación tan maravillosa...

El pequeño corazón de la joven se estrujó por la pena... amaba a Edward, ya no tenía duda alguna de ello... no sabía desde cuándo, puede que desde que entrara por primera vez en esa casa, desde que sus ojos lo vieron allí parado junto a sus hermanos... o puede que desde aquel paseo a caballo, dónde él destapó sus sentimientos, dónde el sostuvo su mano tanto rato mientras le hablaba de su madre.

Gimió con frustración, con rabia, con pena... ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de él?; en comparación con él era una niña; Edward nunca pondría sus ojos en ella, ni la vería cómo algo más que una especie de hermanita pequeña, al igual que el resto de los hermanos Cullen... o puede que ni eso. Que alguien tan cerrado cómo Edward le hubiera abierto su corazón una vez no significaba que fuera a ser así siempre.

Así que después de estar toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, decidió que enterraría ese sentimiento en el fondo de su corazón, y no permitiría que saliera; dolía, y mucho, pero se conformaría con amarlo en silencio, y en cierta medida, cuidar en la distancia de él, escuchándole y animándole cómo ya lo había hecho.

-Buenos días Bella- la alegre voz de Esme hizo que la muchacha agitara la cabeza, saliendo de sus cavilaciones; esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo.

-Buenos días Esme, feliz navidad-.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Bella; ¿lo pasaste bien anoche, en la cena?- le interrogó mientras se servía otra taza de café.

-Muy bien- reconoció Bella, recordando lo divertida que estuvo la cena, animada por las ocurrencias de los hermanos -si te soy sincera, es la primera cena de nochebuena que he celebrado en muchos años-.

-Me alegra oír eso, hija- le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa -por cierto, el colgante es precioso- Bella elevó su mano, acariciando la estrella con sus dedos. Por lo menos, tendría siempre con ella un pedacito de Edward.

-Es muy bonito- alabó ella también.

-Me sorprendió de Edward, no lo puedo negar- meditó la mujer en voz alta -pero creo sin ninguna duda que es cómo una ofrenda de paz- Bella escuchaba atenta sus palabras -además, se os ve mucho mejor; por lo menos podéis llevar a cabo una conversación-.

-Eso es cierto- susurró Bella, bajando la mirada hacia su taza -bueno... voy a empezar con el desayuno-.

La sabia atención de Esme no pasó por alto el tono melancólico que, inconscientemente, había adquirido la voz de Bella. Hace unos días, los pilló hablando animadamente en el jardín, y lo que vieron sus ojos no ofrecía lugar a dudas. Y ayer, esa estrella de plata le confirmó que lo que vio esa tarde era cierto... solamente esperaba que tarde o temprano Edward cediera a su corazón y que por fin, fuera feliz.

En una animada charla, ambas prepararon el desayuno, y el resto de la familia bajó media hora después. El desayuno fue realmente incómodo, ya se sentía esa penetrante mirada verde fijamente en ella, observando cada uno de sus gestos.

Hoy no se trabajaba en el rancho, de modo que una vez terminaron, Bella se quedó recogiendo la cocina, mientras que el resto de la familia disfrutaba de su día libre. Emmet y Rosalie salieron a pasear con el pequeño Owen aprovechando que no hacía mucho frío; Carlisle y Esme se unieron a la pequeña familia, y Jake y Jasper se perdieron cada uno en sus aficiones.

No sintió los pasos que se acercaban a ella, y el suave toque en su hombro hizo que pegara un respingo, llevándose la mano al corazón y girando abruptamente.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpó Edward, con tono amigable.

-No pasa nada- le quitó importancia Bella; se quedó absorta mirándole, y los sucesos de la noche anterior golpearon su memoria, haciendo que esa ola de pena y desamor se instalaran en su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- le propuso, esbozando esa sonrisa tan bonita.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer por aquí todavía- se excusó Bella; nada le hubiese gustado más, pero no quería estar a solas con él, se ponía muy nerviosa... demasiado. Edward contuvo la mueca de desilusión, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

-No importa- tranquilizó a la joven -verás, Bella... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer- le explicó con cautela.

-No pasa nada- se encogió indiferentemente de hombros -es una tradición... no hay por qué darle más vueltas al asunto- Edward escuchaba esas palabras, que se clavaban cómo flechas en su corazón... de nuevo se le rompía a pedazos.

-Claro- soltó con un sonoro suspiro -te veo en la comida- salió de la cocina cómo el alma que llevaba el diablo; necesitaba salir de aquella casa. Sin decir una sola palabra, enfiló hacia los establos, ensillando a Concord y saliendo al galope sin rumbo.

A través de la ventana de la cocina, Bella lo vio salir a toda velocidad, espoleando furiosamente a su caballo... no pudo verle la cara, y si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta del rictus que imperaba en el rostro de Edward.

Cabalgó durante toda la mañana, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que paró enfrente del pequeño lago en el que ambos habían estado hace unos días; sus sospechas se confirmaban después de esa breve pero concisa conversación... ella no quería nada con él, aunque no le fuera indiferente. Su corazón volvió a sufrir un fuerte revés, y era igual o incluso, más intenso de lo que había sentido cuándo rompió su compromiso con Jessica.

Verla a partir de ahora sería una completa tortura; cada vez que la tenía delante, su cuerpo se consumía por el deseo... su mente volvió a recrear el delicado cuerpo e la joven, su piel de porcelana, sus estrechas caderas, la curvatura de sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos... notó que cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba, después de mucho tiempo dormida... dios... si sólo imaginarla era así... ¿cómo sería tocarla de verdad... y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos se consumieran?

Pero a los pocos segundos desechó ese pensamiento de su cabeza... no quería terminar de nuevo con el corazón hecho añicos... aunque ya lo tuviera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las fiestas navideñas siguieron su curso, y pasaron sin sobresalto alguno. En la celebración de nochevieja y año nuevo, Emmet y Rosalie no estuvieron presentes, ya que la pasaron con la familia de ella. De modo que cenaron únicamente Jake, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle y Esme, junto con Bella.

Desde el día de navidad, Bella y Edward apenas cruzaron palabra alguna, aunque cuándo se dirigían el uno al otro lo hacían con educación; por lo menos, las peleas quedaron en el olvido. Edward apenas podía cruzar más de dos palabras con ella a solas, ya que en cuánto la chica sentía su presencia, salia huyendo con cualquier excusa. Carlisle y Esme no notaron nada extraño, ya que esos días había mucho trabajo en el rancho, pero si los hermanos.

-¿No has notado raro a Edward desde navidad?- le interrogó Jasper a Jake, medio escondidos en el establo de los caballos.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... un poco- le dio la razón su hermano, apoyándose en una columna y cruzando los brazos -apenas se miran-.

-Cierto- aprobó Jasper -es cómo si se estuvieran escondiendo el uno del otro-.

-Siento decírtelo... pero nuestro plan de amañar el amigo invisible para acercarlos no está resultando- le recordó Jake, arqueando una ceja.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, Sherlock- rodó los ojos con fastidio -pero yo sigo en mis trece... estos dos suspiran en uno por el otro-.

-Ahí te doy la razón; el otro día pillé a Edward mirando a Bella mientras ponía la mesa con Esme- sonrió burlón -se le caía la baba-.

-¿Por que demonios no le confiesa lo que siente?- bufó Jasper, pegando con la punta de su bota en el suelo -Bella también le quiere, se le nota demasiado-.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que Bella no capta todas esas señales?- le aclaró Jake -es demasiado inocente... en parte estoy con Edward, es una niña- meditó en voz alta.

-Es mayor de edad- le recordó de vuelta su hermano -y puede que tengas razón, y que Bella no sepa captar esas señales, ni la del regalo... apenas ha salido con chicos, a excepción de ese medio novio que tuvo en el instituto-.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a...?- Jake hizo un gesto con la mano, instando a su hermano a continuar.

-Nos lleva a seguir con la segunda fase del plan- resolvió Jasper satisfecho.

-Te escucho-.

-Pasado mañana me voy con Edward a Montana durante dos semanas, a ese comité agrario- le empezó a explicar -y pienso sacarle el tema- Jake meditó antes de hablar.

-De poco te va servir; te lo va a negar y lo sabes... parece que no conoces a Edward- masculló entre dientes.

-Jake... ¿nunca has oído ese dicho... de que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen las verdades?- le contestó Jasper a la vez que una amplia sonrisa malévola cruzaba su rostro. La carcajada del hermano mayor no se hizo esperar.

¿Vas a emborracharlo para que confiese?; pero si Edward apenas bebe- le recordó.

-Eso dejámelo a mi- replicó éste de vuelta.

-Vale doctor amor- se burló Jake de su hermano -y una vez que lo confiese... ¿qué diablos piensas hacer?; ¿raptarlos a ambos y encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que se declaren sus sentimientos?-.

-No, idiota... piensa un poco... si de algo peca tu hermano es de...- dejó la frase inconclusa, esperando a que Jake la completara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confuso. Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Jake... ¿recuerdas que te conté cómo una vez que estabais tú y Bella hablando en los establos, te miraba cómo si quisiera fulminarte?- la mente de Jake seguía en blanco, de modo que Jasper siguió hablando.

-Celos- aquella simple palabra resultó iluminar la mente de Jake, que esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-De modo que tu plan es ponerle celoso hasta que confiese- resolvió éste.

-Sip- afirmó, pagado de si mismo -recuerda que Edward es celoso con lo que más quiere... cuándo el y Jessica eran novios, la protegía por encima de todo-.

-De modo que le vas a poner celoso y...- las palabras de Jake fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Emmet, que justo entonces se dejaba ver.

-Le vamos a poner a prueba... todos-.

-¿Lo sabías?-.

-Jazz me lo contó el otro día- le aclaró, secándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano -en cuánto Edward vea que nos acercamos demasiado a Bella...-.

-Inocentemente- acotó Jasper, mirando a Jake -nadie va a seducir a nadie-.

-Eso lo daba por sentado- le recriminó Jake -me parece que nos vamos a divertir... contad conmigo- respondió satisfecho. Los tres hermanos chocaron sus manos, y Jazz sonrió para sus adentros... si dentro de unos meses no eran los tres testigos de la boda de Edward y Bella, dejaría que la encantadora señorita Brandon instalara un escenario en el establo para las reses, con una orquesta en directo.

Unos días después, Edward y Jasper se encontraban en Montana, dónde los congresos y seminarios ganaderos coparon la mayor parte de su atención. Después de cenar, Jasper sugirió a Edward acercarse al bar del hotel, a tomar una copa... a pesar de sus renuencias, finalmente aceptó, dejándole claro a Jasper que una copa y se subía a la habitación.

Después de que las bebidas estuvieran en la mesa, ambos se enfrascaron en un debate acerca de ampliar o no el establo para las reses preñadas. Sin darse cuenta, los minutos fueron pasando... y Edward, que se relajó considerablemente, no se dio cuenta de que su hermano iba pidiendo más copas según se las iban bebiendo. La conversación se vio interrumpida cuándo unas risas femeninas resonaron en el solitario bar del hotel. Dos chicas reían alegres mientras compartían confidencias. Edward giró la vista, observándolas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo color castaño, y le caía hasta media espalda... cómo su Bella.

-¿No están mal, verdad?- Edward giró de nuevo la vista hacia su hermano, que tenía una sonrisa cómplice en la cara.

-No- se encogió de hombros. Jasper notó el tono de voz de su hermano, afectado por el alcohol.

-Edward- le llamó con cautela -¿no crees que estás muy solo?-.

-Así estoy... hip... estoy muy bien, hermanito- arrastró las palabras.

-Son guapas- volvió a señalar a las chicas, pero éste apenas las miró -vamos Edward- le palmeó el hombro -no puedo creer que en todos estos años no te hayas fijado en ninguna- le intentó sonsacar.

-¿Y tú?- le recriminó Edward de vuelta -que yo sepa, tú tampoco tienes ninguna novia a la vista-.

-Tampoco he encontrado ninguna que me interese de verdad- musitó entre dientes, pero la imagen de la señorita Brandon apareció de repente en su cabeza.

-Pues estás mejor as... así- le consoló Edward, agarrando de nuevo el vaso -si te fijas en una que luego no te hac... hace caso es mucho peor- Jasper aplaudió para sus adentros, observando cómo su hermano bebía la copa de whisky casi de un trago.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó, muy interesado por el giro que tomaba la conversación.

-Por nada- Edward se puso de pie, y tuvo que agarrarse ala mesa, ya que se tambaleó ligeramente -he bebido demasiado, me voy a dormir-.

-Mierda- siseó Jasper, levantándose y dejando unos billetes en la mesa -Edward, espera- alcanzó a su hermano casi a la altura de los ascensores. Al intentar entrar en el interior, Edward por poco arrolla a una pareja que salía de éste, así que pasó un brazo por la cintura de su hermano.

-¿Sabes una cosa, pequeño Jazz?- le preguntó Edward, sonriendo y pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, apoyándose -de hecho... yo sí que me he fijado en una... pero no me hace ni el más mínimo caso- Jazz suspiró resignado... su hermano estaba cómo una cuba, y conociendo los efectos que tenía el alcohol en él, mañana no se podría ni levantar de la cama... pero por otra parte, estaba a punto de confesar.

-No me puedo creer que alguien se resista a Edward Cullen- se burló inocentemente -¿la conozco?- preguntó cómo si tal cosa.

-Ah ah...- le señaló Edward con su dedo índice -es un secreto- soltó con una risita.

Jasper bufó cabreado mientas conducía a Edward a la habitación doble que ambos compartían. Normalmente pedían una para cada uno, pero esa vez no pudo ser, el hotel estaba al completo. Dejó caer a su hermano en la cama, y le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos; Edward se quedó dormido nada más que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Jasper se quitó la ropa e imitó a su hermano... había estado a punto de confesar... y por más que lo intentó desde el ascensor hasta la puerta de su cuarto, Edward le taladró los oídos con que era secreto.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, debido al café tan cargado que se había tomado después de cenar, y al cabo de un rato, sin conseguir dormirse, se levantó y se fue al pequeño salón que tenía la habitación. Vio la tele un rato, pero los anuncios comerciales no eran demasiado interesantes, de modo que la apagó y regresó de nuevo a la cama... cuándo un nombre salió de los labios de su hermano.

-Bella...- Edward se removió inquieto, dándose la vuelta y abrazando uno de los cojines que estaba en su cama.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su hermano en un susurro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna... hasta que éste volvió a murmurar, perdido en sus sueños.

-Bella... mi Bella...- Jasper no insistió más, pero una sonrisa afloró en su cara, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Mañana llamaría a casa... para informar a Jake; el plan estaba en marcha.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasaba tranquila en el rancho Killarney; después de las navidades volvió la frenética actividad de todos los días, y ahora que Jasper y Edward no estaban, apenas tenían un minuto de respiro.

Carlisle revisaba los albaranes y firmaba cheques sin parar... deseaba que Edward volviera de una vez, los números y los papeles no eran lo suyo. Un suave golpe en la puerta de su despacho le sacó de esa tediosa tarea.

-Pase- dijo en voz alta. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la silueta de Esme, que lentamente cerró la puerta, acercándose a su mesa.

-Venía a ver si podía echarte una mano- se ofreció. Carlisle le abrió los brazos, y ella entendiendo el gesto, se sentó en su regazó, acurrucándose contra él y suspirando satisfecha.

-Apenas te veo estos días- se quejó ella.

-Yo también te hecho de menos- le respondió él, levantando su cara y besándola con ansias. Ella pasó las manos por su cuello, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo y devolviéndole el beso con ganas.

-Carlisle- le reprendió Esme, riendo contra sus labios -nos van a pillar-.

-Es que no puedo contenerme- le respondió éste, con voz ronca -siempre necesito más y más...-le explicó, subiendo una de sus manos hasta el contorno de su seno derecho, trazando su forma con uno de sus dedos. Esme jadeó por el toque, atacando sus labios de nuevo. Sin romper ese pasional beso, Carlisle introdujo una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando la piel de su estómago... pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Esme saltara de su regazo.

Carlisle esperó unos segundos para responder, atusándose el pelo y poniendo bien su camisa; miró a Esme, que después de imitar su gesto, le indicó que ya podía contestar, poniéndose a leer uno de los papeles que estaban por la mesa.

-Adelante- la cara de Bella asomó por el marco.

-Perdón por la interrupción- a la joven no se le pasó por alto el sonrojo de Esme, ni los labios hinchados de ambos; pero ahogando una risita, hizo cómo si no hubiera notado nada -está aquí la señorita Brandon- explicó -quiere hablar contigo-.

-Hazla pasar- le pidió con una sonrisa. Bella salió de la vista de ambos, y Esme soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-Por poco- Carlisle la observaba con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano.

-Perdona... pero eres irresistible- la piropeó divertido. Esme sonrió, dejando un pequeño y rápido beso en sus labios, antes de salir.

-Esta noche- le susurró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Justo en ese momento, Bella llegaba con la señorita Brandon.

-Adelante, por favor- le indicó amablemente el hombre, poniéndose de pie -creo que las otras veces ha hablado con mis hijos; soy Carlisle Cullen- le ofreció su mano, que la joven tomó, sonriendo educadamente.

-Alice Brandon, es un placer conocerle en persona por fin-.

-¿Quiere un té, café...-.

-Un café, si no es molestia- aceptó la joven, impolutamente vestida con un traje chaqueta gris y una blusa morada.

-Enseguida- Bella salió para preparar el tentempié, y ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Brandon?- inquirió amablemente.

-Verá, he estado hablando con su hijo Jasper un par de veces, y no sé si le habrá explicado la proposición que le hice- empezó a explicarle, sin más rodeos.

-Algo me comentó- le aclaró Carlisle -pero creo que mi hijo le dejó claro que no estamos interesados en ese tipo de estudios-.

-Pero casi todos los ranchos del condado han aceptado participar- contratacó Alice -ustedes sólo tendrían que poner su ganado y sus establos... y las condiciones económicas son a tener en cuenta-.

Una vez que Bella sirvió el café, Alice le explicó todo lo que le había contado anteriormente al hijo de Carlisle Cullen; éste abrió los ojos cuándo la señorita Brandon le dio la cifra que percibirían por "prestar", por así decirlo, su ganado e instalaciones para ese experimento... además, no suponía riesgo alguno para sus animales, y estarían puntualmente informados sobre los resultados del laboratorio, que analizarían las muestras de carne en el matadero.

-¿Doce mil dólares al mes por participar en el experimento?- preguntó una vez más, patidifuso.

-Eso es- le respondió Alice, esbozando una sonrisa -se ha invertido mucho dinero en estos estudios, y la comisión opina que es un precio justo, dado que invadimos su lugar de trabajo; aparte, si los resultados del laboratorio son favorables, esa cifra se incrementará sustancialmente-.

-Vaya... ¿y ésto se lo explicó a mi hijo Jasper?- preguntó éste, cruzando sus manos encima de la mesa.

-No me dejó terminar, de modo que no llegué a la cuestión de las cantidades- bufó cabreada la señorita Brandon, acordándose del asno integral que era Jasper Cullen. Carlisle meditó unos minutos, hasta que cogió su teléfono.

-He llamado a mi hijo- le aclaró a ésta, una vez colgó. Alice se revolvió inquieta, pero cuándo vio que solo Jake entraba, respiró con alivio.

-Creo que ya conoce a mi hijo Jake-.

-Así es, un placer verle de nuevo- saludó Alice.

-Un gusto volver a verla, señorita- Jake ahogó una carcajada, recordando la primera visita de la señorita Brandon al rancho. Una vez sentados los tres, Carlisle le relató a su hijo todo lo que la señorita Brandon le había explicado.

-Los beneficios son a tener en cuenta- murmuró pensativo, recostándose en la silla; miró a su padre, sonriendo complacido -podemos intentarlo-.

-Perdonen que me inmiscuya; ¿sus otros hijos no pondrán pegas?- interrogó temerosa.

-Bueno... técnicamente, soy el dueño- le aclaró Carlisle -y aunque mis hijos también tienen participaciones en el rancho...- Jake lo interrumpió, acabando la frase por él.

-La decisión final es suya- señaló a su padre con un divertido gesto, que hizo reír a la chica.

-Entonces...- interpeló ansiosa Alice.

-Aceptamos- Carlisle se puso en pie, gesto que imitaron Alice y Jake; le tendió la mano a la joven , que la estrechó complacida. Una vez aclarados los términos, la señorita Brandon quedó en volver dentro de dos días, con el contrato listo para firmar y el equipo para instalar el sistema de audio en los establos.

Una vez Alice Brandon abandonó el rancho, Carlisle llamó a Emmet, contándole su decisión, cosa que también hizo con Bella y Esme en la cena. Bella sonrió divertida ante el rumbo que tomaban los acontecimientos.

-De modo que al final los animales comerán y se relajarán al son de la música- expresó divertida, ya en la cocina, recogiendo y en compañía de Jake.

-Eso parece- le confirmó Jake -el inútil de mi hermano no la dejó terminar de explicarse... si hubiese escuchado tales cantidades, ya tendríamos ese sistema instalado en los establos- Bella cayó en la cuenta... ¿cual sería la reacción de Jasper?; pero Jake pareció leerle la mente.

-Te aseguro que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien Bells- canturreó con una sonrisa -además, la señorita Brandon pasará dos veces a la semana por aquí, para supervisar el asunto-.

-No me quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Jasper- murmuró Bella, ante la diversión de Jake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después, Jasper y Edward regresaron a casa; llegaron a media tarde, y cuándo cruzaron el umbral de la casa principal, se fijaron en el intenso silencio que reinaba en ella.

-Deben de estar en los establos- se encogió Edward de hombros. Subieron a cambiarse, y ya con los vaqueros y las botas, salieron al encuentro de la familia. Observaron que en la puerta había dos furgonetas blancas, que no pertenecían al rancho, y tampoco les eran conocidas. Bella y Esme estaban en la puerta, y ambas se acercaron a saludarles.

-Bellie Bells- expresó contento Jasper, levantándola del suelo y dándole un cariñoso abrazo; Edward, que estaba abrazando a Esme en esos instantes, se quedó clavado en el sitio, observando la efusividad de su hermano... y una punzada de pena asoló su interior cuándo Bella simplemente le dirigió un simple "hola Edward", que a poco atina a devolver. Después de saludar a Emmet, Jake y a su padre, Jasper se adentró en el establo, seguido de Edward y del resto, quedándose en la puerta, observando trabajar a unos hombres desconocidos, colocando algo en las paredes.

-¿Qué es todo ésto?- interrogó a Jake.

-Verás hijo... al final he decidido aceptar la propuesta de la señorita Brandon- le confirmó su padre, acercándose a él. Los ojos de Jasper se salieron de sus órbitas, mirando a su familia con cara de póquer.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó confuso.

Después de informarles sobre el acuerdo alcanzado con la señorita Brandon, y sobre todo, de las cantidades que percibirían, Edward, el encargado de las cuentas, soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Interesantes beneficios- musitó pensativo -nos vendrán muy bien- Jasperlse dirigió una mirada envenenada, ante la diversión de Jake y Emmet.

-Pero bueno... ¿nos hemos vuelto todos locos?- interrogó a su familia -no puedo creer que ahora nuestras vacas vayan a tener nanas para dormirse- inquirió, molesto.

-Vamos Jazz, no es para tanto- le intentó consolar Emmet.

-¿Qué será lo próximo, ponerles camas con sábanas de algodón egipcio?- siguió relatando, moviéndose de un lado para otro -pues yo sigo pensando que esos estudios no valen para nada... dudo mucho que la calidad de la carne dependa en si las vacas están o no menos extresadas-.

-Eso lo averiguaremos en unos dos meses, que se tomarán las primeras muestras- le informó su padre -la señorita Brandon pasará por aquí dos veces a la semana, para supervisar que todo vaya bien- Jasper se giró para mirar a su padre, incrédulo por lo que oía -y quiero que la ayudéis en todo lo que os pida-.

-Estupendo, magnífico- siseó cabreado; ahora tendría a la psiquiatra de los animales metida en el rancho... lo que le faltaba. Justo en ese momento, la música suave de Chopin resonó en el inmenso establo.

-Perfecto- alabó Sam, el capataz- se oye muy bien- dijo, ante la mirada furibunda de Jasper y el divertimento del resto los hermanos Cullen.

Edward observaba a Bella de reojo, colocada entre Jake y Emmet, comentado las novedades que iba a experimentar el rancho Killarney a partir de ahora. Oyó la suave risa de la chica... y una punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho... ¿por qué no podía ser él el causante de su alegría?


	8. ¿Eres tú?

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que todas estéis bien; las que tengáis exámenes en la uni, estudiad mucho, que no me entere ehhh?**

**Mil gracias por las alertas, favoritos y rr... sois estupendas, y mi mayor ánimo para continuar con mis locas ideas jajajaj...**

**Bien, al lío. Vamos a ver cómo van las cosas por el rancho Killarney... y a conocer a otro personaje... las explicaciones de porqué se conocen, eso para el próximo capi ;)**

**Nuestros celestinos particulares siguen con su plan, veremos a ver cómo va el tema... y en cuánto a Eddie y Bella... pues cómo se dice en mi tierra: cómo los amantes de Teruel... tonto ella y tonto él jajajajajaj...**

**Requesonas de mi alma: os quiero... muacckssssss!**

**Me gustaría dedicar este capi a dos de mis lectoras más jovencitas, a las que adoro: Vale, Pao... es para vosotras!**

**Un besazo muy grande a todas, y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 8: ¿Eres tú?_

El ajetreo cotidiano en el rancho Killarney de repente se vio amenizado por las suaves melodías que desprendían el sistema de audio colocado por todo el establo. La señorita Brandon llegó para poner el marcha el plan y explicarles a qué hora debían poner la música. Incluso Carlisle estuvo presente en la improvisada reunión... pero no así Jasper, que justo ese día se excusó diciendo que tenía un compromiso en San Antonio.

-¿Cómo va el experimento?- interrogó Bella a Jake una mañana, durante el desayuno. La familia estaba reunida en torno a la mesa, comentando las novedades de los últimos días.

-No lo sé Bells- se encogió éste de hombros -simplemente hay que poner la música cuándo comen y dejarla un rato más, hasta media tarde-.

-Claro... será que las vacas necesitan que les canten una nana para que duerman la siesta después de comer- siseó Jasper entre dientes antes de dar un bocado a la tostada que tenía en la mano. Edward contuvo la risotada, al igual que Jake y la propia Bella, pero a su padre no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Hijo... más te vale que cuándo la señorita Brandon venga a supervisar cómo va el asunto la música esté sonando- le advirtió serio -y espero que seas amable con ella- añadió.

-Soy la amabilidad en persona- rezongó éste.

-Seguro- contestó Edward mientras rodaba los ojos, lo que provocó que una sonrisa pugnase por salir de los labios de Bella.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?- preguntó la joven, refiriéndose a Alice.

-Mañana por la tarde- bufó Jasper.

-Vamos Jazz... no creo que un poco de música vaya a matar a los animales- le espetó Jake -a ti lo que te pasa es que no soportas a la señorita Brandon, y sobre todo que se haya salido con la suya-.

-Eso en parte- reconoció sin pudor alguno... pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa recordando el día en el Alice por poco se cae, y la sensación que le produjo tenerla en sus brazos esos pocos segundos -bien, me marcho- se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo otra tostada para el camino.

-Que tengas una buena mañana, Jasper- le deseó Esme.

-Qué tengáis un buen viaje- dijo, dirigiéndose a ella y a su padre. Después de despedirse de ellos, dio un pequeño beso a Bella en la mejilla, para después salir pitando hacia los establos.

Edward tuvo que tragarse su asombro... ¿desde cuándo se despedían sus hermanos de Bella con un beso?; cierto es que era un inocente beso en la mejilla, cómo el que das a una hermana pequeña... pero una sensación que no sabía descifrar se instalaba en su pecho... ¿por qué él no podía ni acercarse a Bella?.

Desde las navidades la joven le rehuía cómo si tuviera la lepra; todo la confianza que parecía haber ganado con ella se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana... incluso sus hermanos estaban cada día más cerca de ella... y eso le provocaba un sentimiento al que no podía poner nombre.

La familia, poco a poco, fue abandonando la cocina para empezar otra jornada laboral. Carlisle y Esme se marchaban a un rancho de un pueblo cercano, ya que iban a asistir a una subasta de ganado; los señores Hollister, los anfitriones, eran muy amigos de Carlisle Cullen y su familia desde hace mucho años, y no regresaban hasta el día diguiente por la mañana. Jake se despidió de Bella dándole un abrazo de oso, literalmente hablando, haciéndole prometer a la joven que después daría con Jasper y con él un paseo a caballo. Edward se quedó el último, y sus ojos se posaron en la graciosa figura de la joven, que iba de un lado para otro de la estancia, recogiendo y guardando cosas.

Bella era consciente de que los ojos de Edward estudiaban cada movimiento que hacía; lo venía notando desde hacía unas semanas, y esa mirada, aunque ella no le hiciera frente, deshacía de tal modo sus huesos y su coherencia que le era prácticamente imposible estar en la misma habitación que él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció Edward cuándo vio que se subía a una silla para guardar algo en el altillo superior de la cocina.

-No, ya lo hago yo, muchas gracias- le agradeció ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. En su fuero interno su corazón bombeaba deprisa, y eso le ocurría cada vez que escuchaba esa voz... su voz.

Pero la mala suerte quiso que el cordón de la zapatilla de Bella, que estaba desabrochado, se interpusiera en el camino de la joven... o más bien entre sus pies, ya que al darse la vuelta lo pisó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. La joven cerró los ojos, doliéndose por anticipado del tremendo golpazo con el que la iba a recibir el suelo... pero nunca llegó a éste. En lugar del duro linóleo sintió que estaba suspendida en el aire, y su sorpresa al abrir los ojos fue mayúscula cuándo se vio agarrada al cuello de Edward cómo si fuera una lapa; éste la había cogido a tiempo, impidiendo que se estrellase.

Edward la contemplaba fijamente, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de ella, ahora a muy pocos milímetros... su cuerpo se estremecía mientras que prácticamente la acunaba en sus brazos... si girara un poco la cabeza y se acercara un poco más, sus labios se tocarían. Con una atisbo de alegría, se percató de que Bella tenía la piel erizada, y que respiraba entrecortadamente, y esperaba que fuese por algo más aparte del susto de la caída.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?- le interrogó preocupado.

-Est... estoy bien- respondió su dulce tormento, intentando acompasar su respiración; nunca había estado tan cerca de él... su olor era una mezcla de colonia y cuero, absolutamente irresistible.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- inquirió de nuevo, deleitándose con su precioso rostro y disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Bella afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Seguro...- susurró en voz baja; sus manos seguían aferradas a su cuello, y uno de sus dedos tomó vida propia, atreviéndose a acariciar la suave piel de su cuello. La respiración de Edward se agitó considerablemente, al igual que ciertas partes de su anatomía... dios... si con sólo rozarla se sentía así, ¿cómo sería besarla... cómo sería amarla?.

-Bella...- pronunció en sus susurro ahogado -no tienes ni idea de...- dejó la frase inconclusa, y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, cerrando los ojos en el camino y disfrutando del aroma de fresas que desprendía. Bella sintió su corazón desbocarse cómo un caballo salvaje... no podía ser verdad... iba a besarla... iban a besarse... no podía permitirlo.

¿Por qué querría besarla, si para él no significaba nada?; su cabeza le decía que se apartara... pero el corazón y el deseo ganó la partida, y cuándo ella cerró los ojos, esperando ese beso, una voz conocida resonó desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Bellie Bells!- la voz de Jake hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos de golpe, y que la joven pegara un respingo, saltado de los brazos de Edward. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, con la respiración todavía en su garganta y mirando a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces así todavía, Bells?- le preguntó Jake cuándo entró por la cocina -recuerda que te prometí que te llevaría al pueblo-.

-No es necesario Jake, puedo ir yo- le dijo por enésima vez desde la pasada noche; por suerte, el hermano mayor no pareció notar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir unos segundos antes de su interrupción.

-Ya te dije que tengo que ir a ver al señor Jenkins, de modo que me pilla de camino- le respondió éste -además, todavía hay nieve en la carretera, y no quiero que conduzcas en esas condiciones-.

Bella rodó los ojos, suspirando con paciencia -eres peor que Jasper y Emmet juntos- musitó entre dientes -está bien, en diez minutos estoy en el garaje-.

-No tardes- le previno mientras salía, pero antes de salir se giró hacia su hermano -Edward, Jasper te espera en los establos de los terneros, y Sam-.

-Enseguida voy- respondió escuetamente; cuándo por fin su hermano salió por la puerta, se llevó las manos a su pelo, revolviéndolo nervioso. Si Jake no hubiera entrado en la cocina... observó a Bella, que de espaldas a él terminaba de recoger lo más deprisa que podía.

-Bella... yo...- empezó a decir Edward, sin poder acabar la frase -yo no...-.

-No pasa nada Edward- le cortó Bella, intentando a duras penas esconder las lágrimas; cerró el grifo de la cocina, y secándose las manos con un paño salió de allí apresuradamente, sin volver la vista atrás, y dejando al pequeño de los Cullen con la palabra en la boca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuándo fue al encuentro de Jake; en su habitación se había lavado la cara un par de veces, en un intento por ocultar las lágrimas. Eso lo consiguió, pero su silencio le chocó a Jake, que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí- musitó ella, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa que quería mostrar asomó por sus labios.

-¿Ha pasado algo antes de que yo llegara?- los brazos y las manos de Jake se tensaron a ambos lados del volante -¿Edward te ha dicho algo desagradable?- le preguntó de nuevo, poniéndose serio.

-No, no- se apresuró a contestar y vio que Jake se relajaba -¿por qué dices eso?-.

-Te has puesto colorada- le indicó Jake, esbozando por lo bajini una sonrisilla burlona -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. El gesto afirmativo de Bella le animó a continuar.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- interrogó sin más rodeos.

-¿Cóm... cómo dices?- el nerviosismo y la tartamudez de la muchacha respondieron a la pregunta de Jake por anticipado.

-Cuándo he entrado a la cocina os he visto un poco... ¿nerviosos, por así decirlo?- al ver el sonrojo de la joven, a duras penas pudo reprimir la carcajada -¿pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?-.

-¿Y por qué intuyes que ha pasado algo?- rebatió ella, cual niña pequeña.

-Vamos Bells; estabas roja cómo un tomate... no sé que ha pasado en esa habitación, pero mi hermano estaba contentillo- le explicó sin pudor alguno.

-¿Contentillo?- preguntó la joven arqueando una ceja. Jake negó con la cabeza... era tan inocente.

-Ya sabes... los hombres tenemos ciertas partes que reaccionan en determinadas situaciones- le aclaró. Bella ardió de la vergüenza, y deseó que se la tragara la tapicería del coche. Jake la miró sonriendo con malicia... por supuesto que allí había pasado algo, pero a Edward no se lo podría ni nombrar.

-¡Jake!- exclamó avergonzada.

-A los chicos se nos suele notar- le explicó entre risas.

-No tiene gracia- replicó la joven -además, yo no le gusto a tu hermano- le dijo, intentando sonar indiferente. Cuándo Jake aplacó la risa, la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Bella; puede que mi hermano no sea muy expresivo en cuánto a sus sentimientos- le explicó con paciencia -pero yo apostaría lo que sea a que le gustas... y mucho-.

-Eso es imposible Jake- dijo Bella en un suspiro -ahí fuera hay miles de chicas jóvenes y guapas- éste chasqueó la lengua, de forma desaprobatoria.

-Tú también eres joven, y guapa- rebatió, ante un nuevo sonrojo de la joven -tienes la autoestima por los suelos- murmuró entre dientes.

-Soy una niña para él- dijo en un triste susurro, casi que Jake tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharla -además, a mi no me gusta tu hermano- replicó resuelta en un tono de voz más alto. La reacción de Jake la sorprendió, ya que se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió levemente de hombros Jake; la joven no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al pueblo, y que estaban aparcando cerca del mercado -bien Bells; en una hora te espero en la cafetería- le recordó.

-Está bien- contestó mientras abría la puerta y salía. Ese día el viento era gélido, y Bella no pudo evitar ajustarse la chaqueta en torno a su cuerpo -hasta luego Jake-.

-Hasta luego Bella- se despidió el hermano mayor de los Cullen -y no saques conclusiones precipitadas, Bells- ésta le miró arrugando en ceño, sin entender lo que quería decirle -¿nunca has oído eso de que el amor no tiene edad?- Bella abrió la boca para rechistar, pero para cuándo quiso decir algo, Jake ya se alejaba, silbando divertido en dirección al despacho del señor Jenkins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un par de días después de su viaje al pueblo, Bella no se quitaba de la cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con Jake en el coche... se auto reprendió mentalmente, ya que era obvio que sus sentimientos hacia Edward empezaban a ser de dominio público. Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la imagen de aquella mañana, en la que había estado en sus brazos, recordaba con un escalofrío cómo esas orbes esmeraldas la miraban con un brillo extraño y a la vez excitante... y la sensación de su aliento rozando sus labios...

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que sólo el olor del pollo quemándose en el horno la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Corriendo se acercó al aparato, y por poco se quema cuándo intentó sacar la bandeja.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo malhumorada y rechinando los dientes. Estudió el estropicio, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuándo comprobó que no se había quemado del todo y todavía era comestible. Después de dejarlo en el horno, previamente apagado, se dispuso a dar los últimos toques a la sopa a la vez que a su cerebro acudían de nuevo la conversación con Jake.

¿Y si lo que sentía Edward por ella, si es que sentía algo, era pura y simple atracción o deseo por ella?; había oído hablar a las chicas del instituto acerca de esos temas, pero ella carecía de toda experiencia; con Mark no había llegado a ese punto, y cada vez que él insinuaba algo del tema, Bella lo rehuía con cualquier excusa. Puede que fuera una mojigata, cómo decía su ex novio, o puede que soñara con algo imposible... pero para ella, ese acto iba ligado al amor de una persona sentía por otra.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones; oyó que Esme abría, y después pasos acercándose a la cocina. En ella entraron Esme y Alice Brandon, charlando animadamente.

-Buenos días Bella- saludó la joven morena, con una sonrisa simpática y sincera.

-Hola Alice- respondió ésta -¿has venido para la supervisión semanal?-.

-Eso es mañana- le explicó -solamente vine a dejarle unos papeles al señor Cullen, pero Esme no me deja irme sin que me tome un café- sonrió a la mujer, que ya preparaba las tazas.

-Y un trozo de tarta de manzana, por supuesto- añadió Bella, indicándole que se sentara a la mesa. Justo en ese momento entraba Rosalie por la puerta.

-¿He oído tarta de manzana?; me quedo con vosotras -se giró hacia la chica morena, presentándose a si misma -tú debes de ser la famosa señorita Brandon; soy Rosalie Cullen, la esposa de Emmet-.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo Alice con una sonrisa; después de las presentaciones, las cuatro mujeres estaban reunidas en torno a la mesa, sumergidas en una agradable charla.

-¿De modo que eres de Louissiana?- le preguntó Esme a Alice, después de que ésta les hablara un poco de su infancia.

-Así es- afirmó ella -chica sureña de pura raza- rió divertida.

-¿Y qué te trajo a Texas?- le preguntó Rose, antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

-Encontré un buen puesto de trabajo en la Comisión de ganado- les explicó la joven -soy licenciada en bioquímica, y también estudié algunos años de veterinaria-.

-Impresionante currículo- alabó Esme.

-Gracias- dijo con su chispeante sonrisa de duende.

Bella sintió una punzada de envidia... si su abuela le hubiese dejado, ella podría haber estudiado más, incluso podría haber conseguido una beca para la universidad. Esme adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, y dándole un codazo amistoso llamó su atención.

-Tú también podrías estudiar en un futuro- le dijo con una bella sonrisa maternal.

-Eso es cierto- la animó también Rose -podrías ir a una escuela de cocina, y en un futuro, abrir tu propio restaurante- sugirió.

-Apoyo eso- exclamó Alice -la tarta está deliciosa... y por lo que has contado, tienes un don para la cocina-.

-Ufffsss... cocino por hobby... y para alimentar a los cuatro hermanos Cullen- aclaró Bella con una gran sonrisa -no creo que pudiera con la presión de un restaurante o cafetería... me desquiciaría los nervios- el grupo de mujeres rió divertido ante el comentario.

-También podrías estudiar algo dedicado a los niños- siguió enumerando Rosalie -cuándo va a mi consulta, me ayuda mucho con ellos-.

-Me encantan los niños- exclamó ella contenta -pero creo que no valdría para estudiar enfermería; la medicina y yo somos incompatibles- rió con diversión.

-No tiene por qué ser enfermería- dijo Rosalie -pero podrías perfectamente estudiar para ser profesora de educación infantil-.

-Con los más pequeños- apoyó Alice. Bella se imaginó rodeada de niños, mirando los dibujos que los pequeños realizaban y enseñándoles las primeras letras del abecedario.

-Podría ser, en un futuro- murmuró pensativa.

La charla siguió su animado curso; incluso Rosalie invitó a Alice a cenar una noche en el pueblo, junto con Bella y Jane, su recepcionista. Ésta aceptó encantada, ya que apenas conocía a nadie en Hunstville. Viendo el entusiasmo de la joven, Rose organizó la salida para el viernes de la semana siguiente. Incluso Esme se apuntó, animada por la juventud. Rose, Bella y Esme acompañaron a la señorita Brandon a la puerta, despidiéndose de ella hasta el día siguiente, que volvería para supervisar el estudio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, casi al mediodía, Bella se animó a ir a echar un vistazo a los establos. Saludó a sam y al resto de los peones, que le indicaron dónde estaban los hermanos.

-Hola chicos- saludó animada; al momento se paró, conteniendo la risa mientras reconocía la melodía que sonaba por los altavoces.

-¿Beethoven?- preguntó, conteniendo la carcajada. Jasper la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto es ridículo- siseaba furioso, yendo de un lado para otro del establo -las vacas comen cómo siempre lo han hecho-.

-Bueno...- sopesó Edward, echando un vistazo general a los animales -hay que reconocer que más tranquilas están; me refiero que no están mugiendo ansiosas y...- paró abruptamente al ver la expresión de su hermano Jasper.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuró entre dientes -¿también a ti te ha convencido la psiquiatra de vacas, cómo a papá?- le recriminó.

-Yo a lo único que pongo pegas es a la música- dijo Jake -es un tostón-.

-¿Cómo quieres tranquilizarlas entonces, poniendo AC/DC a todo volumen?- le picó Edward, lo que provocó las risas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Bella. La risa de la joven hizo que algo se calentara en su pecho... tenía una sonrisa tan bonita... pero su cara cambió a una expresión inescrutable cuándo vio a Bella y Jasper compartir comentarios y confidencias... y el brazo de su hermano cómodamente posado en los hombros de su Bella.

Desde aquel suceso en la cocina, Bella estaba con él más esquiva que nunca; todavía tenía impregnado por el cuerpo el aroma tan característico de la joven... su pequeño y delicado cuerpo encajaba entre sus brazos cómo si hubiera sido creado a la medida... y sentir el calor que desprendía cada poro de su piel había bastado para que su deseo por ella aumentara más y más. En un intento por desechar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, murmuró una disculpa, saliendo del establo. Jazz arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la mueca de enojo que le lanzó su hermano con los ojos... definitivamente, el plan iba lento, pero por buen camino.

-Bien- dijo frotándose las manos -dado que la psiquiatra de vacas no vendrá hasta dentro de una hora, voy a apagar ésto- hizo un gesto con las manos, queriendo señalar la música que flotaba por el establo -se van a dormir hasta los chicos- dijo en alusión a los peones. Se encaminó para quitar la música, cuándo una voz le hizo detenerse en medio del camino.

-¿Saltándose las reglas del estudio, señor Cullen?- al girarse, se encontró con una imagen sorprendente; allí estaba la señorita Brandon, con los brazos en jarras y mirándole desafiante. Jasper la escaneó con la mirada; los vaqueros acampanados que lucía marcaban sus caderas, ni muy delgadas ni muy redondas, y los primeros botones de la camisa de cuadros blancos y rosas dejaban entrever un generoso escote.

-Vaya señorita Brandon- Jasper se acercó a ella con una sonrisa petulante en su cara -veo que ha abandonado las trampas mortales- observó, aludiendo a las botas que llevaba puestas -mi más sentido pésame; debe de haber sido difícil dejar los tacones en el armario- se medio burló de ella.

-Gracias por su interés por mi guardarropa- contestó sarcástica la joven -supongo que tengo más variedad que usted... ¿duerme con las espuelas puestas?- sonrió cándidamente mientras le hacía la pregunta. Bella negó divertida con la cabeza, mientras que Jake, sujetándose la tripa de la risa, se acercaba a ellos.

-Puedes jurarlo, Alice- le confesó entre carcajadas.

-¿Cómo estás, Jake?; hola Bellie- les saludó ella con simpatía. Jasper se quedó en medio de ellos, ¿desde cuándo era tan amigos la señorita Brandon y sus hermanos, e incluso Bella?.

-¿Dónde están Edward y Emmet?- inquirió curiosa.

-Emmet en su trabajo, y Edward acaba de marcharse- le informó su castaña amiga -bien, ¿qué te parece?- señaló con la mano extendida el establo -las vacas están felices y relajadas- expresó orgullosa.

-Y lo seguirán estando, si el señor Cullen no quita la música- objetó seria.

-Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido convencer a mi padre y a mis hermanos para acceder a esta locura- le espetó con socarronería.

-Si me hubiera dejado explicarme, lo sabría- le devolvió por respuesta -bien, voy a pasar adentro- la joven caminó hasta la barrera de seguridad, adentrándose en los habitáculos de los animales, seguida de cerca por Jasper y Jake.

-Tenga cuidado, no sea que alguna vaya a darle una coz- le advirtió Jasper, sonriendo con malicia -no parece que haya tratado mucho con animales-.

-Se equivoca, señor Cullen- devolvió con retintín -aparte de licenciada en bioquímica, estudié varios años de veterinaria- Jasper elevó las cejas, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jake, claramente asombrado; Alice asintió con la cabeza, soriendo orgullosa.

-Pues para ser medio veterinaria, debería saber que no se puede venir a un rancho con tacones y trajes de Armani- le espetó Jasper. Alice le miró por encima de sus gafas de pasta.

-Cómo ya le dije una vez, Jasper- pronunció su nombre con sarcasmo -no sabía que tenia que venir aquí esos días... y le repito que visto cómo me place- nada más decir ésto y darse la vuelta, Jasper la taladró con los ojos... pero su vista se detuvo en su redondeado y firme trasero... dios... no estaba nada mal la chica.

-Utilizan pienso convencional- meditó la joven en voz alta, cogiendo una pequeña cantidad en su mano y observándolo.

-Nos da buen resultado- le explicó Jake -solemos complementar su dietas con proteínas dos veces por semana-.

-¿No han pensado en utilizar pienso ecológico?- indagó las joven -según los informes que tenemos, la soja que llevan esos piensos son beneficiosas para los animales, además de ser más económico-.

-Perdone, Alice- le interrumpió Jasper -pero en el contrato no decía nada acerca de variar la alimentación, y dudo mucho que las vacas necesiten regular su tracto intestinal-.

-Solamente preguntaba, Jasper- respondió entre dientes -es usted muy cabezota- susurró para sus adentros, pero Jasper la oyó.

-¿Cabezota yo?- interrogó indignado -aquí la única cabezota es usted-.

-Pobre de su mujer o novia... menuda le ha caído con usted- contestó Alice, realmente enfadada.

-No tengo novia, ni estoy casado... pero todas las mujeres con las que he salido coinciden en que soy encantador- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con descaro de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa -¿quiere comprobarlo por si misma?- le sugirió, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos... ¿pero quién se creía que era?... eran tan socarrón, tan prepotente... y tan condenadamente atractivo; la camisa de cuadros desabrochada dejaba a la vista la camiseta blanca que llevaba por debajo, y se podía entrever que debajo de ella se escondía un fuerte y musculoso pecho; los ojos azul grisáceos la miraban con chulería... pero a la vez con curiosidad e interés.

-¿Cómo dice?- meneó la cabeza, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿No quieres comprobar por ti misma lo encantador que puedo llegar a ser?- le repitió acercándose a ella, con tono seductor. Bella y Jake, que se habían quedado rezagados hablando con Embry y Seth, no se percataron de la conversación que mantenían.

-Ni en sus mejores sueños saldría con un tipo con usted- le respondió con suficiencia, quitándose las gafas de pasta negra. Jasper simplemente rió, alejándose de ella.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se adelantaba y seguía observando a las reses. Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero a la vez tenía algo que le resultaba irresistible.

-Señor Cullen... es usted un asno integral- respondió furiosa.

-Nunca me habían llamado asno integral- objetó pensativo -lo apuntaré en mi lista de piropos- dijo cómo si tal cosas. La joven morena inspiró, dándose a si misma paciencia... por un momento se planteó el mandar a otro compañero a que supervisara el proyecto, y no volver a poner un pie en el rancho Killarney jamás. El sonido de su móvil interrumpió su debate interno; habló unos minutos, para después colgar.

-Mi compañera va a venir, para tomar una muestra de sangre a varias de sus vacas- le informó -es parte del estudio-.

-Eso he leído- le aclaró Jasper -no tengo ningún problema con eso-.

Alice Brandon siguió su escrutinio en silencio, seguida por Jasper, hasta que el motor de un coche se oyó fuera del establo. Entró Sam por la puerta, acompañado de una joven de unos treinta años, de tez pálida y cabello castaño rojizo, recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos de color miel recorrieron el establo de arriba abajo, hasta que Alice y Jasper se acercaron a ella.

-Señor Cullen, le presento a mi compañera Vanessa Rale; es una de nuestras veterinarias-.

-Un placer conocerla- respondió Jasper con su mejor sonrisa, lo que hizo que Alice rodara los ojos.

-El gusto es mío; tienen un rancho precioso- alabó.

Jake se giró de inmediato, al escuchar esa voz que no oía desde hacía más de tres años... y su vista se quedó clavada en la joven que acababa de entrar... no era posible, no podía ser ella.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- preguntó Bella, al verle con esa expresión; haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la joven, se acercó al pequeño grupo de personas. Los ojos de Vanessa no pudieron disimular la sorpresa.

-Le presento a mi hermano, Jacob Black- le indicó Jasper. El silencio era tal, que hasta Bella se acercó al pequeño grupo de personas.

-¿Nessie?- preguntó Jake, con el rostro perplejo -¿er... eres tú?- Jasper alzó una ceja, al ver a su hermano nervioso y tartamudenado.

-¿Jake?- devolvió la joven en respuesta, también con la sorpresa en su cara -¿qué haces tú aquí?-.


	9. Sorpresas

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que todas estéis bien; mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas y rr… sois unos auténticos soles.**

**Bien, al lío. La cosas se ponen muuuuyyyyy interesantes por el rancho Killarney… y parece que alguien por fin, abre un poquito los ojos.**

**Espero que os guste el capi, y que disfrutéis con él… y lo cómo lo prometido es deuda… Ana 2, disfrútalo, que es para ti!**

**Requesonas de mi alma… os quiero, y os echo muchísimo de menos… Noeeee! He leído hace un momentillo tu mail… ainssss!**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 9: Sorpresas_

Jake no sabía cómo reaccionar... dios... era ella... la chica de la que nunca se pudo olvidar. Aunque hubieran pasado más de tres años, todavía podía escuchar los dulces gemidos, el estremecimiento de la pálida piel de la joven cuándo sus manos la recorrieron en una caricia infinita... la suavidad de sus labios bajo su boca... todavía podía sentir en sus hombros las pequeñas manos de la joven, clavándole sus uñas y arqueando su cuerpo hacia él, pidiéndole entre jadeos y suspiros ahogados que la hiciera suya. Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo, completamente sumido en sus recuerdos... recuerdos maravillosos que se remontaban a un hotel en Tucson, Arizona... a un aburrida subasta de ganado a la que su padre no había podido acudir en el último momento.

Y allí estaba ella; todavía recordaba los vaqueros que llevaba, aquella sugerente y sencilla blusa roja, que dejaba entrever un generoso escote... su pelo largo y rizado, que en aquella ocasión cubría sus hombros y la mayor parte de su espalda.

Rememoró su primer encuentro, en aquella enorme explanada dónde se desarrollaba la subasta, y cómo ella, como veterinaria que era, daba el visto bueno a las reses que iban adquiriendo los distintos ganaderos. Al acercarse a ella, la joven lo saludó con jovialidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era simpática y muy extrovertida... y congeniaron de inmediato.

La casualidad quiso que ambos estuvieran alojados en el mismo hotel, y esa misma noche coincidieron en el bar de éste, invitándole él a tomar una copa. Ese gesto se volvió rutina en las dos noches siguientes... hasta que en la tercera no pudieron reprimir más la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Nessie miraba a Jake con un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles en su pecho. Era él... el hombre por el cual perdió la cabeza durante una semana, el que la había hecho tocar el cielo con sus manos... Ella, que no acostumbraba a acostarse con hombres a quienes apenas conocía, se saltó su auto impuesta norma a causa de la atracción que producía en ella ese hombre moreno y fuerte, extrovertido y simpático cual niño de diez años.

A su cabeza también vino el momento en el cual la subasta terminó, y dado que por aquel entones residían en estados diferentes, decidieron que era mejor despedirse en ese instante.

Nessie clavó su vista en ese par de orbes de color ónice... aunque todo pasó hacía tres años, nunca lo había olvidado... y ahora el destino los volvía a juntar. Aclarándose la garganta, percatándose que el resto los miraba con cara de interrogante, se adelantó para saludar a Jake.

-Me alegra volver a verte- saludó con una vocecilla apenas perceptible, lo cual hizo que Alice arrugara el ceño, extrañada por la repentina timidez de su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo Nessie... ha pasado mucho tiempo- Jake se adelantó para darle dos besos, y el corazón de la joven latió más deprisa al sentir la mano de Jake en su cintura.

-Tres años- afirmó un poco... sonrojada, lo cual hizo que Jasper rodara mentalmente los ojos.

-¿Os conocéis?- le preguntó a su hermano, mirándole con las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

-Ehhh... si si- contestó Jake, saliendo de su aturdimiento -coincidimos hace tres años en una subasta en Tucson- explicó escuetamente. Jasper alzó una ceja, mirándole e instándole a continuar... pero Nessie se adelantó.

-En aquel entonces yo trabajaba allí- relató.

-Ya... - respondió simplemente Jasper -ella es Bella- le volvió hacia la muchacha, rodeándole los hombros, ya que vio por el rabillo del ojo que su hermano pequeño se acercaba.

-Es un placer- saludó la castaña a la chica.

-Lo mismo digo; ¿trabajas aquí?- le interrogó curiosa. Bella afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Soy la cocinera oficial del rancho- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero también es parte de la familia- añadió Jake -es cómo nuestra pequeña hermanita- Nessie asintió, mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y él es Edward, nuestro hermano pequeño- añadió Jasper cuándo su hermano se reunió con el grupo.

Edward saludó a la chica con un ligero apretón de manos, y sin saber cómo, se dio cuenta de que nada más llegar al grupo se había puesto al lado de Bella y su hermano. ¿Por qué sus hermanos no hacían más que abrazarla y pasarle el brazo por los hombros, y el no podía ni entrar a la habitación dónde ella se encontrara?; maldijo para sus adentros, frustrado y cabreado... hasta que la voz de Jasper le sacó de su trance.

-Bien... después de las presentaciones, creo que es hora de que sigamos la inspección-.

-Nessie tiene que sacar varias muestras de sangre- recordó Alice.

-Lo recordaba señorita Brandon, gracias- respondió Jasper con un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

-Pues parecía que se le había olvidado... debería tomar más vitamina E- contraatacó con una falsa sonrisa amistosa -va bien para la memoria de pez-.

Jasper taladró la imagen de la menuda mujer con la mirada, y conteniendo las palabras que quería salir de su garganta, delegó en su hermano la tarea de acompañar a las jóvenes visitantes, para salir del establo hecho una furia y siseando por lo bajo.

-Parece que se ha enfadado- murmuró Nessie, mirando a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Me da igual- replicó tan tranquila -es insoportable-.

Bella también se excusó, alegando que debía volver a la casa; Edward se iba a ofrecer para acompañarla, pero la inoportuna señora Cope lo reclamó desde la oficina, de modo que Nessie y Alice se quedaron en compañía de Jake, que las acompañó mientras realizaban su cometido. Una hora después Alice se despidió de Nessie y Jake, quedando en volver dentro de tres días. El joven acompañó a la veterinaria hasta su coche, aprovechando para hablar en el camino.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo- musitó la pelirroja, con una pequeña sonrisa -nunca me contaste que eras hijo adoptivo del dueño del rancho Killarney- le reprochó en bromas.

-Creo que esos días estábamos para pocas palabras- murmuró Jake, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna y mirándola con cierto descaro.

-¡Jake!- le reprendió la joven, muerta de vergüenza, pero ella también acabó riendo divertida y negando teatralmente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Carlisle es mi padrastro; mi padre murió cuándo yo apenas tenía dos años- le empezó a relatar- mi madre y él se casaron unos años después-.

-Así que eres hermanastro de Jasper y Edward- replicó Nessie.

-Y de Emmet- la joven le miró extrañada- es el segundo de nosotros; no trabaja en el rancho, ya lo conocerás-.

-¿Es tan gruñón cómo Jasper?- reclamó divertida -Edward me ha parecido amable-.

-¿Jasper gruñón?- preguntó con una risa -te aseguro que no es así en absoluto; lo que pasa es que Alice y él no empezaron bien, y de ahí de mal en peor- le confesó.

-Vaya par- le dio la razón.

-Edward es un poco más callado, pero te llevarás bien con él.. y Emmet se parece mucho a mi, sobre todo en el sentido del humor- la joven le escuchaba con atención, y fijándose cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de sus hermanos, y de la esposa de Emmet y su pequeño sobrino.

-Se nota que los cuatro os lleváis muy bien- le contestó la joven.

-Eso es verdad- le dio la razón -¿sabes una cosa?- le preguntó en tono confidencial -odio la palabra hermanastro... para mi son mis hermanos, y Carlisle es mi padre a todos los efectos- la mirada de la joven le animó a continuar -apenas recuerdo a mi padre, y el me ha enseñado a ser mejor persona, el me ha cuidado... me lo ha dado todo- enumeró con una sonrisa afable.

Siguieron hablando de camino al coche de la joven, y una vez ésta guardó sus pertenencias en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, al lado de Jake.

-¿Y qué hay de tu vida?; te hacía en Arizona- interrogó éste.

-Y así era hasta hace dos meses; mi contrato laboral terminó, y al poco tiempo, me ofrecieron participar en el estudio, dado que necesitaban veterinarios- relató la joven.

-¿Y tu familia?-.

-Mis padres siguen viviendo en Tucson, y ya sabes que no tengo hermanos ni hermanas- Jake asintió con la cabeza, era de las pocas cosas que sabía de la vida de la muchacha.

-¿Sólo tienes allí a tus padres?- la joven esbozó una sonrisa divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es- le explicó -aparte de mis padres y un par de amigas de la infancia, no he dejado a nadie importante-.

-Ya veo...- respondió Jake, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado y rezando para que Nessie no se percatara de la vergüenza, que estaba pasando... pero tenía necesidad de saber si estaba con alguien -¿dónde vives?-.

-Aquí en Hunstville; vivo en el mismo edificio que Alice, sólo que dos pisos más arriba- en la calle Hauffman esquina con Warton; ¿sabes dónde está el hotel Treasure Inn?- Jake afirmó en silencio -pues dos calles más abajo-.

-¿Y conoces a mucha gente en Hunstville?-.

-Sólo a Alice y a varios miembros de la comisión... y ahora también a ti- le dio un codazo amistoso mientras se lo decía.

Después de una amistosa charla, Jake veía alejarse el todoterreno rojo que conducía la joven, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adentró en la casa familiar, dónde ya estaban todos esperándole en la cocina, para empezar a cenar.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a la señorita Rale?- preguntó directamente Jasper a modo de saludo. Jake rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quién es la señorita Rale?- interrogó Esme con curiosidad.

-Una joven veterinaria que trabaja con la señorita Brandon- le aclaró Bella mientras se disponía a servir.

-Cómo ya he explicado antes, coincidí con ella hace tres años, en una subasta en Tucson; por aquel entonces ella trabajaba allí- explicó el aludido con tono ácido.

-No sabía que las subastas en Arizona eran tan interesantes- Bella disimuló una sonrisa por el comentario que Edward le dirigió a su hermano.

-¿Seguro que sólo la conoces de eso?- Jasper movió las cejas de modo sugestivo, lo que le hizo ganarse una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa -vamos Jake, cuándo la has visto te has puesto a tartamudear-.

-Y rojo cómo la grana- añadió Edward. El hermano mayor bufó cabreado... ¿por qué no le podían dejar en paz?-.

-Ni me he puesto rojo ni he tartamudeado- contraatacó cual niño pequeño -simplemente me ha sorprendido verla aquí- se defendió.

-Seguro- contestó Jasper, haciendo un divertido mohín -tarde o temprano te lo sonsacaremos- replicó pagado de si mismo.

La cena fue una continua batalla de indirectas, dirigidas a Jake y a su recién descubierta amistad con la joven Nessie Rale, lo cual hizo que el mayor de los hermanos se levantara nada más terminar el postre, huyendo de aquel infierno.

-Parece que todavía tienen diez años- murmuró Carlisle, suspirando resignado. La mayoría de los habitantes del rancho ya se habían retirado a descansar, pero el prefirió salir a pasear, en compañía de Esme.

-Ya les conoces- le recordó Esme, afianzando su agarre a la cintura de Carlisle -parece que Jake tuvo algo con esa chica-.

-Por las insinuaciones de mis otros hijos, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda- contestó -y por la huida despavorida de Jacob de la mesa- añadió con una leve sonrisa. Esme rió ante el divertido comentario, mientras seguían paseando bajo las estrellas. Durante unos minutos pasearon en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía de la persona amada.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Esme, con voz suave.

-En nada en particular- se encogió éste de hombros -¿cómo ves a Edward?; desde navidades está más huraño que nunca- Esme meditó acerca de contarle sus sospechas acerca de su hijo pequeño y de cierta joven castaña, pero prefirió callar por el momento.

-Yo le veo cómo siempre- mintió de forma piadosa -Carlisle, sé que te preocupas por él... pero un día aparecerá la chica que le haga creer de nuevo en el amor- le dijo.

-Aunque ya sean todos unos hombres, me preocupo demasiado- admitió, riendo ligeramente.

-Eso es porque eres su padre, y quieres lo mejor para ellos, y que sean felices; es normal; yo también me preocuparía si tuviera hijos-.

-Eso ya lo haces; bastante tienes con preocuparte de todos los habitantes de esta casa- le recordó. La mujer meneó la cabeza, contradiciendo sus palabras.

-Sois mi familia, no podría ser de otro modo-.

-Eres maravillosa- murmuró Carlisle, dejando un beso en su sien y rodeando los hombros de la mujer que le había devuelto la ilusión -es una razones por las que te quiero- susurró, parando de repente el paseo y rodeando a Esme entre sus brazos. Ésta cerró los ojos, suspirando satisfecha y disfrutando de unos valiosos minutos de la intimidad que ofrecía la oscuridad de la noche para abrazar al único hombre que había amado en su vida... y que amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las semanas pasaban rápidas para los habitantes del rancho Killarney, y febrero se instaló en el calendario. Ahora era una época tranquila de trabajo, y todos aprovechan la relativa calma que, con el comienzo de la primavera, se esfumaría, dejando paso a jornadas de traslado de ganado a los pastos del sur y otras tareas propias de la época.

Edward salía de las oficinas cuándo vio a su dulce tormento aparcar el coche en la puerta de casa, seguramente vendría del pueblo, después de hacer la compra. Dándose valor a si mismo, se acercó a ella.

-Hola Bella- saludó con una sonrisa amable. La joven murmuró un saludo mientras abría el maletero del coche, para sacar las bolsas.

-¿Noche movida?- interrogó con diversión, al ver que la joven no podía reprimir los bostezos.

-Ayer salí con Rose y Alice- le empezó a relatar -yo quería volverme a casa después de la cena, pero se empeñaron en tomar una copa- rodó levemente los ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen; noches alegres, mañanas tristes- se encogió de hombros Edward -trae, ya cojo yo eso- a regañadientes, Bella le tendió un par de bolsas que pesaban bastante, y con él pisándole los talones, entraron en la casa. La joven podía sentir los ojos esmeraldas clavados fijamente en su espalda. Una vez llegaron a la cocina, por fin dejaron su cargamento encima de la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo la joven , casi en un susurro. Edward se apoyó en la encimera, cruzando los brazos y observándola, sopesando el preguntarle por qué huía constantemente de él. La miró por unos minutos, en silencio, mientras que la joven revoloteaba de un lado para otro de la cocina.

-¿Bella?- la llamó suavemente. La joven se dio la vuelta ante la mención de su nombre... deleitándose con el hombre que tenía enfrente. El hombre por el que interiormente suspiraba cada día más, aunque se intentara auto convencer de que aquello era imposible, que no podía ser. Esperó en silencio, observando para sus adentros lo guapo que estaba esa mañana con esos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y la camisa de cuadros en distintos tonos de verde, a juego con sus ojos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la joven asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, esperando y preguntándose mentalmente qué es lo que querría preguntarle Edward. El joven tomó aire, pero unos pasos apresurados hicieron que su vista se posara en la puerta, por dónde entraban sus hermanos. Bella aprovechó ese momento para echar una ojeada a la olla que previamente Esme había puesto en el fuego.

-Estoy hambriento- fue el saludo que Jake dedicó a los presentes –umhhh… que bien huele- alabó, olisqueando el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente. Edward murmuró una maldición por lo bajo, al ver a su otro hermano sentarse de forma despreocupada en una de las sillas… ¿por qué tenían que aparecer sus hermanos?; tenía tan mala suerte, que si se desatara una tormenta estaba seguro de que un rayo le caería encima. Jasper se dio cuenta de que Jake y él habían interrumpido algo importante.

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogó de forma despreocupada.

-No- respondió su hermano pequeño, de forma cortante.

-Pues lo parece- contestó Jake -¿no te habrá soltado ninguna de sus lindezas, verdad Bellie Bells?- interrogó a la joven , pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Edward resopló furioso al ver ese inocente gesto… y más aún cuando vio que la joven respondía a las bromas que su hermano le hacía.

-No me ha dicho nada- le respondió la joven entre risas -¿queréis algo de picar mientras se prepara el estofado?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Algo de picar no estaría mal- aprobó Jasper –estamos caninos-.

-¿Cómo podéis tener hambre, si para desayunar os habéis comido entre los dos bandeja y media de galletas?- preguntó incrédula.

-Eso es porque estaban muy buenas- le dijo Jake guiñándola un ojo, gesto que hizo que la joven se sonrojara ligeramente.

-Deberíais aprender a cocinar- les propuso divertida -¿qué haréis el día que yo no esté aquí?-.

-Eso no va a pasar- contestó Jasper tan tranquilo.

-Si es necesario que te cases con alguno de nosotros, lo haremos- resolvió Jake tan tranquilo, mirando de reojo a Edward.

-¿Casarme con alguno de vosotros?- dijo Bella ahogando las carcajadas –no pienso casarme con un hombre que simplemente me quiera por mis artes culinarias- dijo en un tono mitad diversión, mitad reproche.

-Eso se puede arreglar- rebatió Jake, tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos y acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa; Jasper se reía por lo bajini observando la cara de su hermano Edward… dios… era increíble que Bella no se diera cuenta de que los celos le reconcomían de la cabeza a los pies.

-Isabella… ¿dejarás que empiece a conquistarte?- relató Jake de forma teatral; Bella le miraba con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho y una ceja alzada, pero cuándo iba a pedirle que la soltara y que se dejara de tonterías, Edward salió de la cocina de forma brusca, alegando entre dientes que tenía trabajo pendiente. Bella se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde desapareció, arrugando el ceño… ¿qué le pasaba?... su hermano y ella simplemente estaban bromeando.

-¿Se ha enfadado?- preguntó a Jake, que ya la había dejado libre.

-Bah, no te preocupes; ya sabes cómo es Edward- la tranquilizó. Jasper, siempre atento a las reacciones de su hermano, no se quedó tan tranquilo. Había visto la expresión de su hermano, y sabía de sobras que estaba muy enfadado.

-¿De qué hablabais cuándo hemos entrado?- preguntó de forma desinteresada, tomando un pedazo de pan que había encima de la mesa.

-De nada importante- se encogió Bella de hombros –iba a preguntarme algo- explicó. Jake y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada imperceptible para la joven, pero ellos se entendieron sin decir una palabra.

-Bien… voy a cambiarme- Jake salió de la cocina, diciéndole a Bella y a su hermano que volvía enseguida; pero su destino no fue su habitación, sino que en vez de eso, se fue en busca de Edward. Lo encontró en los establos de los caballos, ensillando a Concord. Jake se percató del ceño fruncido que imperaba en la frente de su hermano.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó a Edward –casi es la hora de comer- le recordó. Pero su hermano pequeño no contestó, sino que se limitó a seguir preparando a su caballo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres te pasa?- le reclamó, acercándose a él, tomándole del brazo y girándole con fuerza.

-Suéltame- siseó Edward, zafándose de forma brusca de su brazo; Jake retrocedió un par de pasos, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se calmara.

-Edward- le llamó –llevas una temporada muy rara; ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Nada- contestó de forma brusca.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de problema?- interrogó su hermano mayor. Edwards resopló, implorando en su mente que le dejara en paz… ¿problemas?... claro que tenía un problema… una preciosa joven de pelo castaño le estaba volviendo loco… y él no podía ni acercarse a ella.

-Nada que te incumba- contestó en voz baja y fría. Jake rodó los ojos, e impidiéndole el paso, decidió que ya era hora de que su hermano encarara el asunto.

-Bella me ha dicho que ibas a preguntarle algo- dijo con tono cauto. Aunque Edward no dijo nada, Jake vio cómo se tensaba.

-Nada importante- replicó; sin esperar a que Jake terminara su frase, se dispuso a montar en su caballo, pero el brazo de su hermano le detuvo.

-¿La quieres, verdad?- esas palabras dejaron a Edward patidifuso, pero no quería sufrir de nuevo otro desengaño… era mejor seguir negándolo y amarla en silencio, sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero parecía que su secreto era de dominio público, ya que su hermano lo había notado.

-Eso no es cierto- musitó entre dientes. Jake negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y casi soltando la carcajada enfrente de su hermano.

-¿Por eso te mueres de celos cada vez que Jasper o Emmet… o yo mismo, nos acercamos a ella?- el hermano pequeño maldijo en silencio… sus hermanos le conocían demasiado. Al no contestar, Jake sonrió para sus adentros… era ahora o nunca.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Edward miró a su hermano, lanzándole dagas envenenadas con los ojos –es una chica preciosa… no me importaría conocerla mejor-.

-¿Y Nessie?; porque que sepamos, cada vez que viene al rancho no te despegas de ella- le reprochó molesto… ¿a su hermano le gustaba Bella?... lo que le faltaba.

-Nessie es una vieja amiga- le explicó burlón –pero quién sabe… quizá le proponga una cita a Bella… ¿crees que me diría que si?-.

-Es muy joven para ti- le recordó… y para mí también, pensó para sus adentros.

-Eso no tiene importancia- se encogió Jake de hombros –pero ya que a ti no parece importarte Bella... estaría bien que me dejaras el camino libre-.

-¡No te acerques a mi Bella!- explotó lleno de ira, y sin darse cuenta de ese mi posesivo que había salido de su boca, pero Jake sí que lo oyó.

-¿Acaso eres su dueño?- le reclamó su hermano, fingiendo un tono serio y autoritario.

-No soy su dueño; quizá se lo tengas que preguntar a ella, puesto que os lleváis muy bien- le contestó con frialdad.

-¿Nos llevamos bien?- inquirió Jake, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Todo el mundo se lleva bien con ella… excepto yo- susurró con la voz contenida y apartando su vista hacia otro lado.

-Quizá si no la hubieras tratado tan mal cuándo vino a vivir con nosotros, otra cosa hubiera sido- le reprendió Jake, con voz severa.

-¡Y ya le he pedido perdón por eso miles de veces… pero ella huye en cuánto me acerco!- bramo cómo un loco.

-¡Si dejaras a un lado ese ridículo rechazo a conocer a alguien, te llevarías una sorpresa!- le gritó Jake de vuelta, encarándose con él. En ese mismo momento, toda la furia que Edward había estado conteniendo desde que aparecieron sus hermanos en la cocina, salió a flote.

-¡Eso es muy fácil!- le devolvió por repuesta -¡pero da la casualidad de que no puedo ni siquiera llevarme bien con ella… y me vuelvo loco de envidia cada vez que vosotros os acercáis a ella!- no se dio cuenta en qué momento había agarrado a su hermano por su camisa, y lo miraba con ojos relampagueantes de ira y enfado. Justo en ese momento, Jasper y su padre aparecieron, alertados por uno de los peones.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- interpeló serio y enfadado a sus hijos.

-Edward, suelta a Jake- le aconsejó Jasper, con tono prudente. Jake aprovechó un mínimo segundo en el que su hermano bajó la guardia para zafarse de su agarre. Carlisle miró a sus hijos con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado, y clavó sus ojos en Edward, que respiraba agitado.

-Sean cuales sean las diferencias que tengáis, no quiero peleas, ¿estamos?- los hermano asintieron levemente con la cabeza, aceptando la nada amable advertencia de su padre -creo que una de las cosas que os he enseñado es que las diferencias no se resuelven con las manos- les recriminó serio –sino hablando con calma-.

-No volverá a ocurrir- se disculpó Edward; su hermano mayor hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, corroborando las palabras de su hermano.

-Eso espero, hijos- sin decir una palabra más, Carlisle abandonó los establos, pero los tres hermanos se quedaron allí. Jasper y Jake miraban a Edward, que enfadado daba patadas al suelo con la punta de su bota.

-Edw…- murmuró Jasper, pero su hermano le interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?- le preguntó burlón a Jake –pero aparte del insignificante hecho de que es una niña, y de que me está volviendo loco, ella no quiere saber nada de mi –murmuró con voz contenida –cada vez que intento explicárselo, ella sale corriendo- Jasper miró a Jake arqueando una ceja.

-Sino se lo sonsacábamos ya no iba a confesar nunca- le murmuró su hermano mayor en voz baja.

-¿Por qué me da que tus métodos para sonsacar no son muy ortodoxos?- siseó Jasper entre dientes, deduciendo que su hermano habría hecho alguna insinuación sobre Bella nada amable.

-Simplemente le dije que me gustaría conocer mejor a Bella- se excusó Jake tan tranquilo. Jasper ignoró las palabras de su hermano, y se giró hacia Edward, que por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de la breve conversación de sus hermanos.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que Bella es muy inocente para captar todo eso?- le explicó Jasper.

-Es demasiado joven, per…- Jake fue interrumpido por Edward.

-Claro que lo sé… es una niña-.

-Aunque os llevéis casi diez años, sabes de sobra que no es una niña- le corrigió Jake –y ahora, espero que contestes bien a la primera pregunta que te he hecho- Edward miró a su hermano fijamente, incluso se planteó en salir corriendo para evitar ese interrogatorio, pero por otra parte, sabía que sus hermanos no le iban a dejar en paz.

-Claro que la quiero- musitó con voz tranquila, pero con un deje de melancolía y tristeza en su voz. Jasper y Jake se quedaron de piedra… por fin veían que las barreras que se había impuesto su hermano cedían.

-Eso no es malo, Edward- Jake se acercó con prudencia, y al ver que Edward estaba más calmado, se atrevió incluso a pasarle un brazo por los hombros –comprendo que pienses en la diferencia de edad…-.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen; el amor no atiende a esas cosas- terminó Jasper la frase de su hermano.

-Además… me apostaría el cuello a que ella siente los mismo- dijo Jake, pagado de si mismo. Edward miró a su hermano cómo si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Creo que Bella ha malinterpretado ciertos actos y situaciones- se empezó a explicar Jasper.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?- interpeló Edward a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Nunca has notado lo nerviosa que se pone en tu presencia?- siguió explicándole Jasper –puede que piense que nunca te fijarás en ella, y por eso intenta huir de ti- Edward rió, por la barbaridad que había dicho su hermano.

-Es imposible no fijarse en ella- esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible en su cara, acordándose de su dulce tormento.

-Es obvio que la quieres- exclamó Jasper, acercándose a los dos y dándole a Edward un codazo amistoso en las costillas.

-Ella es lo opuesto a Jessica; es dulce y buena, siempre preocupándose por los demás- les explicó de forma inconsciente –y aparte de eso, es preciosa- musitó con un deje de pena.

-¿Y qué esperas para ir a por ella?- le reclamó Jake –demuéstrale que está equivocada, que de verdad la quieres…-.

-Sino alguien se te adelantará- le advirtió Jasper; esa frase de su hermano hizo que Edward mirara a Jake con una expresión indescifrable.

-No habla de mi- le tranquilizó Jake, rodando los ojos –puede que un día conozca a un chico cualquiera… y se enamore- Jasper lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Jake, para que no se le escapara nada acerca de la trampa que le habían preparado a Edward… benditos celos… desde luego, habían dado resultado.

-Si no le dices lo que sientes, ella nunca lo sabrá- le señaló Jake a Edward lo evidente –y la perderás- el maltrecho corazón de Edward se encogió ante las palabras de su hermano… hasta hace unos minutos se había resignado a adorarla en silencio… ¿sería posible que Bella huyera de él porque pensara que no sentía lo mismo que ella?.

Una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza iluminó su mente durante unos pocos segundos… y una vez terminó la charla con sus hermanos, decidió que necesitaba pensar lo que iba a hacer. Jasper y Jake lo vieron alejarse al galope, adentrándose en los prados del rancho. Una vez lo perdieron de vista, se giraron con expresión contenta, chocando sus manos y felicitándose porque el plan había dado sus frutos.

-Jazz, eres un genio- le felicitó Jake.

-Los celos son un arma imbatible, hermano- le recordó –vamos a contarle las novedades a Emmet- le ofreció, empezando a andar hacia la casa.

-Pero primero vamos a comer… el estofado que estaba preparando nuestra futura cuñada olía de maravilla- Jasper no pudo menos que sonreír ante la mención de la joven… su futura cuñada… esperaba que Edward hubiera abierto por fin los ojos, y que de verdad, luchara por ella.


	10. El comienzo de algo

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que todas estéis bien; yo sigo con mi trabajo un poco ajetreado, de modo que ahora que tengo un ratillo libre en la guardia os subo el capi.**

**Apenas tengo tiempo para mucho más, así que simplemente mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas y rr, y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas... sois unos soles.**

**Reques de mi vida... un poco tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda. Os echo mucho de menos, y no veo la hora de pasarme por el club y retomar nuestras conversaciones... mil besazos preciosas! Os quiero.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis... y que para el próximo capi, espero tengáis un cubo a mano o algo por el estilo... lo digo simplemente para las babas, ajjajajajaj...**

**Mil besazos, espero que os guste, y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 10: El comienzo de algo_

Edward cabalgó durante más de media hora sin rumbo fijo, hasta que de pronto se encontró que había llegado al lugar dónde Bella solía pasear... aquel lugar dónde la vio con los tediosos hermanos Denali. Consciente de que Concord necesitaba un pequeño respiro, bajó del caballo, y después de asegurar las riendas en el delgado tronco de un árbol, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en otro árbol mucho más grande y fuerte, y ahí se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas... esa conversación con Jake, a la que posteriormente se había unido Jasper, le había dejado fuera de combate... e inconscientemente y por primera vez en muchos años, había dejado salir a la luz sentimientos y emociones... sentimientos de los que era causante su dulce tormento. Después de esa reveladora charla, y aunque sus hermanos no lo dijeran en voz alta, sabía de sobra que Jake le había provocado para que todo eso que tan celosamente guardaba su corazón saliera a la luz... ¿tanto se le notaba?.

Aunque el había dicho que tenía envidia de que sus hermanos se llevaran tan bien con Bella, reconocía que envidia no era la palabra adecuada... sino celos.

Los celos, que tantos meses llevaban carcomiéndole por dentro cada vez que Bella seguía las bromas a sus hermanos... ellos la hacían sonreír, con ellos se sentía bien; y en el fondo de su corazón, el deseaba ser el causante de todo eso en la joven.

Meditó por unos minutos la afirmación de Jake, de que ella le correspondía; sí que era cierto que se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recrear en su mente las sonrojadas mejilla de Bella. Pero el atribuía ese sonrojo a su timidez con las personas con las que no tenía confianza... y él , para su desgracia, era una de ellos.

¿Y si Jazz y Jake tenían razón?, ¿y si Bella no captara todas esas señales?; era muy joven, y por lo poco que le habían contado sus hermanos, muy inexperta en el amor... conocía vagamente la existencia de un ex novio durante sus años de instituto, y por lo que pudo deducir por aquel entonces, apenas pasaron de unos simples besos. Uno de los aspectos a los que él más se aferraba sin duda era la diferencia de edad; puede que el futuro no se notara mucho... pero ahora esos diez años se convertían en un abismo grande. Ella prácticamente acababa de hacerse adulta, y él ya lo era hace mucho tiempo... pero cómo bien dijo Jake, cuándo te enamoras eso es insignificante.

Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con las imágenes que pasaba por su cabeza... en todas ellas salía su Bella... Bella riendo, Bella revoloteando por la cocina, Bella montada a caballo, Bella hablando con Rosalie y la señorita Brandon... Bella con el pequeño Owen en brazos...

Esa imagen hizo que su corazón latiera de forma desacompasada... y aunque estuvo a punto de casarse con Jessica, su ex prometida no quería oír hablar de bebés durante los primeros años de matrimonio, y el, ciego y enamorado de ella, estaba dispuesto a acatar ese deseo, desechando esas imágenes de su mente y posponiendo su deseo de formar una familia. Pero esa imagen de Bella hizo que esa visión resucitara... Bella con un pequeño entre sus brazos... y con una alianza rodeando su dedo corazón; una alianza que esperaba ponérsela él mismo, algún día.

Pero ahora no debía pensar en el futuro... debía pensar en el presente; y el presente pasaba por intentar acercarse a ella, ganarse su confianza y sobre todo, esperaba que su amor. Sabía que era muy inocente en esos temas, y debía ser cauteloso... si por él fuera, la apresaría entre sus brazos y la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento... si ella le quisiera, pondría el mundo entero a sus pies. Todavía pensando en alguna forma de empezar a acercarse a ella, miró de forma distraída su reloj, levantándose de un salto y regresando al rancho de forma apresura, debido a la hora.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuándo entró por la puerta de la cocina y vio la estancia meticulosamente recogida y limpia; eran casi las tres y media de la tarde, y todos habían vuelto al trabajo. Rezongando enfadado, abrió la puerta de la nevera para prepararse un simple sándwich o alguna otra cosa, cuándo la voz que más le gustaba habló detrás de su espalda.

-Hola Edward- al girarse, no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran en una imperceptible sonrisa cuándo vio a Bella.

-Hola... es... esto... yo sólo iba a prepararme algo de comer; no es necesario qu...- la frase le salió cómo una disculpa, pero Bella le interrumpió.

-Puedo calentarte un poco de estofado- le propuso con timidez, apartando su vista de él; entonces Edward se dio cuenta de su sonrojo... y de cómo se mordía le labio inferior... bingo... ahí estaban los dichosos nervios.

-Eso estaría bien- le contestó, sonriéndola con cariño. El corazón de la joven se aceleró con ese simple gesto... dios... que sonrisa tan bonita. Bella le indicó que fuera a sentarse, y en unos pocos minutos, puso enfrente suyo un plato lleno a rebosar.

-Vaya- murmuró sorprendido -me sorprende que mis hermanos hayan dejado algo-.

-Al ver que no venías, te he guardado un poco- se encogió Bella de hombros -ellos no se han enterado- le confesó con una sonrisa divertida. El pecho de Edward se contrajo... por lo menos, se preocupaba por él de la misma manera que se preocupaba de todos los habitantes de esta casa, y no le extrañaba en absoluto... ella era así, siempre pensando en los demás. Al ver a la joven parada enfrente suyo, se reprochó para sus adentros... quizá ella tuviera cosas que hacer, en vez de estar ahí observando cómo comía.

-Si tienes algo que hacer, no es necesario que te quedes- no tenía intención alguna de echarla, al contrario... pero por la mueca de desilusión que puso su dulce tormento, tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para sus adentros.

-Entonces te dejo sol...- Bella iba a girar sobre sus talones, para dejarle comer tranquilo, pero un pequeño grito la detuvo.

-¡No!- contestó Edward -quédate por favor... a menos que no tengas nada más importante que hacer- Bella le miró sorprendida, y durante unos segundos se debatió entre salir por la puerta o lo que realmente quería... quedarse allí con él.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward asintió contento, y siguió comiendo mientras Bella se preparaba un café para sentarse con él a la mesa.

Dios... Bella se repetía en su cabeza lo masoquista que era... pero algo le impedía apartarse del todo de ese chico de pelo cobrizo, aunque ello conllevara por una aparte desilusión; desilusión porque nunca sería nada para él más que una empleada en su casa... y nunca podría tener ni siquiera esa complicidad que tenía con el resto de la familia. Quería a Carlisle cómo a un padre, envidiaba el no haber tenido una madre cómo lo era Esme para todos los habitantes de la casa, incluida ella, y se sentía protegida por los tres hermanos mayores, que cuidaban de ella cómo si fuera la hermanita pequeña.

Decidió que intentaría llevarse bien con él, o por lo menos no darle pie para un comportamiento hostil hacia ella.

-Edward- lo llamó con voz suave, mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿qué querías decirme antes de que entraran tus hermanos?- interrogó curiosa; ella no sabía por qué había huido de esa forma tan brusca de la cocina.

El aludido se quedó parado de la impresión... no creía que ella recordara eso, y por un momento se envaró, rezando para sus adentros para que nadie hubiera dicho nada acerca del encontronazo que había tenido con Jake... pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Por qué te has peleado con Jake?- preguntó la joven, con el ceño fruncido y tono de voz preocupado.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- le devolvió en respuesta.

-Oí a tu padre comentárselo a Esme, pero no escuché los motivos- confesó avergonzada -y no me he atrevido a preguntarle a Jazz o a Jake- Edward respiró aliviado para sus adentros.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada, y ya lo hemos arreglado- Bella iba a replicar, pero al observar los ojos de Edward comprendió que no quería sacar el tema a relucir, así que tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta.

-Peleas de hermanos sin importancia- la guiño un ojo tranquilizándola, ya que sabía que no se había quedado conforme.

-¿Seguro que lo habéis arreglado?- inquirió de nuevo.

-Si, tranquila por eso- le volvió a decir -te preocupas demasiado de todos nosotros-.

-No me gustaría que estuvierais peleados- musitó la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior... dios... ese inocente gesto que hacía le encantaba.

-Lo entiendo por la parte que le toca a Jake... pero no por mi- musitó, dejando la cuchara y girándose para encararla directamente. Los ojitos cafés de la chica lo miraban sin entender a qué se refería. La vista de Edward bajó a lo largo de todo su rostro, deteniéndose en esos pequeños labios rosa pálido... si moviera ligeramente la cabeza, los tomaría sin piedad alguna, pero tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza... despacio... se recordó mentalmente. Bella achicó los ojos, y frunció de forma graciosa su pequeña naricita, dándose cuenta de las imperceptibles pecas que asomaban por su pálida piel.

-No entiendo esa última frase- le reclamó. Edward pasó su mano derecha por su pelo, desordenándolo más, si era posible.

-Después de cómo te he tratado, no merezco que te preocupes por mi- susurró éste en voz baja, pero Bella lo oyó.

-Claro que te lo mereces- murmuró ella con voz ahogada -todo el mundo se perece una oportunidad... sé que no empezamos con buen pie- sonrió con tristeza -pero nunca quise molestarte, ni hacer nada que pudiera...- Edward se quedó embobado escuchándola... ella no tenía nada por el que pedir perdón; al contrario, él había sido un patán terco y desagradable con ella.

-Bella- la llamó, pero la joven no levantaba la vista del suelo, así que en un acto reflejo y totalmente involuntario, tomó su pequeña mano, dándole un suave apretón para que le encarara. La joven percibió el hormigueo que le recorría los dedos de arriba abajo, y lo rápido que repiqueteaba su corazón; no podía evitarlo.

-No eres tú la que tiene que pedir disculpas- le explicó; al ver que la joven no levantaba su vista, el mismo lo hizo, posando delicadamente su dedo en la barbilla de la chica. Los ojos chocolate que siempre le acompañaban en su pensamiento brillaban a consecuencia de la mezcla de emociones que sentía Bella en esos instantes; después de perderse por unos segundos en esa cálida mirada, prosiguió hablando.

-Desde que llegaste a esta casa no he hecho otra cosa que tratarte mal- le dijo en tono mustio.

-No todo ha sido malo- le contradijo Bella con voz tímida, y en un impulso, su mano libre sacó de debajo de su jersey la estrella de plata que él le había regalado por navidades.

-Todavía la llevas- murmuró en un susurro Edward, sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

-Nunca me la he quitado- le aclaró ella; Edward no pudo disimular la sonrisa que le habían provocado sus palabras. Bella le sonrió de vuelta -también recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos cuándo fuimos a ver los terrenos que quería comprar tu padre- le siguió relatando ella.

-Me acuerdo- le dio la razón Edward -me gustó mucho hablar contigo- le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mi también- exclamó la joven, ya completamente sonrojada.

-¿Crees que podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?- inquirió Edward esperanzado. La joven no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando... ¿Edward quería ser su amiga?; se quedó callada unos pocos minutos, debatiéndose interiormente.

Sabía que eso era únicamente lo que le podía ofrecer... pero era la única forma forma que tenía de estar cerca del hombre que quería con todo su corazón. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. El corazón de Edward brincó con fuerzas e ilusiones renovadas... era un pequeño paso, pero muy importante para él, y al menos ya no huiría despavorida; lucharía por ganarse su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron cómo un sueño para la joven pareja. Inmediatamente después de esa conversación en la cocina, ambos se fueron a dar un largo paseo, hablando de muchos aspectos desconocidos para ambos hasta ese momento.

Bella le descubrió una faceta de Charlie que desconocía mucha gente. Edward no imaginaba que el serio capataz fuera un cariñoso y compresivo padre; también le habló de su niñez, de su vida en Forks de sus años de instituto. En apenas dos semanas Edward descubrió sus gustos y manías, y ella hizo otro tanto con Edward, que hasta se atrevió a hablarle del tiempo que estuvo comprometido con Jessica. Habían tomado la costumbre de salir cada tarde después de comer, ya fuese a dar un paseo o a los establos de ganado, dónde estaban las crías recién nacidas.

Hacia allí se dirigían una tarde, cuándo vieron a Jazz y Jake escondidos tras una de las paredes del establo.

-¿Qué hacen?- interrogó Bella con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Edward.

-Cualquiera sabe- dijo con un deje de fastidio en su voz y rodando los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, escondidos cual delincuentes?- interrogó la joven, mirando a los hermanos con cara de póquer al acercarse a su altura.

-¡Shist!- siseó Jake con un gesto de su mano, indicándole que se callara.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Edward dejó la frase inconclusa, al asomarse para ver lo que sus hermanos veían con tanta atención. A lo lejos se veía cómo su padre y Esme compartían confidencias al oído, amorosamente abrazados. Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia sus hermanos mientras Bella también se asomaba.

-Un día nos pillarán cotilleando- les previno Edward.

-Al contrario; son ellos los que se esconden- corrigió Jake – de modo que nosotros los pillaremos-.

-Dejadles que disfruten de su secreto- dijo Bella volviendo la cara hacia los hermanos. Carlisle y Esme se veían muy enamorados, y formaban una bonita pareja; su mente recreó, por unos segundos, que eran Edward y ella, haciéndose arrumacos y confidencias al oído... meneó la cabeza, poniendo de nuevo los pies en la tierra... Edward no la veía más que cómo la veían el resto de los hermanos Cullen.

-Al fin alguien cuerdo en esta casa- siseó Edward entre dientes.

-Bella, desde que te llevas bien con Eddie, te has convertido en un muermo- le reprochó en bromas Jake, volviendo su vista hacia la posición de Esme y su padre. Justo en ese mismo instante, Carlisle miraba hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, para después inclinar su cabeza hacia Esme y besarla con ímpetu.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Jake pensativo, pero con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro -no sabía que papá era tan apasionado-.

Jazz y Bella ahogaron una carcajada, asomándose ellos también a contemplar el espectáculo; ni siquiera Edward pudo reprimir las ganas de echar un vistazo. Dada su estatura, se posicionó detrás de Bella, pegando literalmente su pecho a la espalda de ella.

Bella se percató de que inconscientemente se había apoyado en un cálido y musculoso pecho; miró hacia atrás, y la sonrisa que le regaló Edward casi la hace caer de bruces al suelo... el característico olor de Edward la invadió, y ella aprovechó para aspirarlo disimuladamente, llenando sus pulmones. El joven clavó sus ojos verdes en la nuca y el cuello de Bella, a la vista gracias a la coleta que llevaba, reprimiendo el impulso de besar su pálida piel. El calor de la chica y la cercanía de sus cuerpos bastó para que una íntima parte de su anatomía reaccionara de forma casi inmediata... dios mío... cómo la deseaba. Pero al momento reaccionó apartándose disimuladamente de ella, ya que no le apetecía que Bella, y por supuesto sus hermanos, se percataran de la engorrosa situación.

-Joder, no la deja ni respirar- murmuró Jake, que siguió contemplando el espectáculo sólo, ya que sus hermanos y Bella dejaron de espiar a la feliz pareja.

-¿A dónde ibais?- interrogó Jasper a Edward y Bella.

-A los establos de los terneros- le dijo ella. Jasper asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y sonriendo complacido para sus adentros. Desde ese enfrentamiento en los establos, si se le podía llamar así, su hermano pequeño y él no habían tocado el tema... pero había visto un cambio muy grande en la actitud de su hermano para con Bella, y para él eso sólo significaba una cosa, había empezado a luchar por ella.

-Os acompaño, antes de que llegue la señorita Brandon- siseó con un resoplido de fastidio -Jake, deja de hacer de mirón y ven aquí-.

-Aburridos- rezongó el hermano mayor -ahora se ponía la cosa interesante- Jazz le dio un codazo, empujándole a salir.

Los cuatro se dirigieron en animada charla hasta el establo, y cual fue la sorpresa de Jake al encontrarse allí a Nessie, arrodillada junto a una de las reses.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí hasta la semana que viene- le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hola chicos, hola Bellie- saludó ésta al grupo -Sam vino a pedirme ayuda, parece que esta amiga tiene problemas- les explicó preocupada.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Jasper, agachándose a su lado.

-Parece que ha entrado en labor de parto, pero el ternero debe estar mal colocado- murmuró la joven, quitándose los guantes y pasándose la mano por su sudorosa frente.

Bella se apartó un poco, dejando espacio a los hermanos y la joven veterinaria. Un mugido lastimero salió de la boca del pobre animal, se veía que estaba sufriendo.

-Debemos ayudarla; supongo que sabréis lo que hay que hacer- instó a los hermanos. Los tres asintieron, y Edward salió un momento, metiéndose en el cobertizo de enfrente. Volvió al cabo de un minuto, con una soga gruesa en su mano.

-Sujetadla- ordenó Nessie mientras se ponía otros guantes; Jake y Edward apoyaron su cuerpo en el pobre animal, dejándole con poco espacio para moverse. Bella vio como la chica metía una de sus manos, girando el ternero y ayudándole a salir. Al de pocos minutos, las patas delanteras de éste asomaron al mundo exterior; la joven pelirroja actuó en décimas de segundo, atando con la cuerda las patas y tirando con fuerza, hasta que la pequeña criatura vio la luz. Era de color blanco, con manchas negras.

-Ya está, podéis soltarla- exclamó Nessie con una sonrisa. Desató al animal, que a pesar de tener unos mínimos segundos de vida, se puso de pie, trastabillando un par de veces en el intento.

-Me recuerda a cierta chica un poco torpe- se burló Edward con simpatía, mirando a Bella con una ceja arqueada. El joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su dulce tormento sacarle la lengua de forma graciosa; tan niña pero a la vez tan mujer... esa combinación le volvía loco.

Jake y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada cómplice al presenciar la escena; justo en ese momento entraba Emmet por el establo, remangándose las mangas de su camisa.

-Hola familia; ¿qué haces aquí?- le interrogó a Nessie,

-Echando una mano- se encogió resuelta de hombros.

-¿A la vaca o a mi hermano?- preguntó alzando las cejas de modo sugestivo.

-Cállate Emmet- murmuró Jake entre dientes. Al ver el ceño fruncido tanto de su hermano cómo de Nessie, decidió guardarse las bromas para otra ocasión.

-Jared y Paul nos reclaman- les dijo a sus hermanos. Edward y Jasper se despidieron de Nessie, y salieron hablando despreocupadamente por la puerta; Bella también se despidió de todos ellos y de la joven, alegando que tenía una enorme colada que tender. Edward la observó detenidamente mientras se alejaba, y sólo cuándo Emmet le repitió por tercera vez una pregunta, prestó atención.

-¿Decías algo?- el hermano negaba con la cabeza.

-Eddie, estás en la inopia- le dijo con una risa -¿cómo va el plan de conquista?- le interrogó sin más rodeos.

-Por lo menos ya no me evita- exclamó en voz baja.

-Estas semanas os habéis acercado mucho- le dijo Jasper, contento por que su hermano volviera a ser el que era hace unos años.

-Hemos hablado- replicó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros -poco a poco nos vamos conociendo y entendiendo-.

-¿Así que vas con la primera marcha metida?- se medio burló Emmet -deberías meter la segunda o tercera, a ver qué pasa-.

-Yo creo que hace bien en ir con calma- apoyó Jasper a su hermano pequeño. Emmet los miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Pues yo creo que debería lanzarse a por todas; Bella también le quiere- Edward rodó los ojos... ¿por qué su vida sentimental era tema a debatir en esta familia?.

-Agradezco vuestra preocupación por mi vida amorosa... pero dado que es mi futura relación con Bella la que está en juego, haré las cosas a mi manera- les contestó en tono mordaz.

-Qué poca acción- murmuró Emmet, resignado.

-Nosotros no te dimos la murga cuándo perseguías a Rosalie hasta ir al baño- le recordó Jasper. Edward miró a su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona, pero Emmet dejó pasar el comentario, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Jake!, ¿vienes de una vez?- interpeló a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ir para allá, os veré allí- le dijo éste mientras ayudaba a recoger las pertenencias de Nessie. Emmet observó que la soga con la que habían sacado al ternero se le caía un par de veces de las manos, acción que la joven observaba divertida.

-Uno estancado y el otro más pavo que cuándo tenía quince años- siseó Emmet entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y yendo de nuevo hacia sus hermanos pequeños.

-Te acompaño a tu coche- le ofreció el joven a Nessie, gesto que ella aceptó encantada.

-¿Cómo has estado estos días?- le preguntó ella.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -hemos estado relativamente tranquilos, pero ya sabes que enseguida llega la primavera- la chica afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es cuándo los ranchos tienen más trabajo- replicó cual lección de escuela -el otro día estuve en el rancho de los Denali- le contó.

-Qué alegría- rodó los ojos Jake.

-Sí, la verdad es que son un poco raros-.

-Yo mas bien diría bordes e imbéciles- la joven rió ante la contestación.

-Te doy la razón- asintió haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la cara. Al llegar al coche, y una vez Nessie guardó sus pertenencias, se volvió hacia Jake. Los ojos negros del joven ranchero volaron a lo largo de todo su rostro, para terminar fijándose en la boca pequeñita y rellena de la chica, que en un intento por disimular sus nervios, carraspeó para llamar la atención del joven.

-¿Irás a la fiesta que ofrece la comisión de ganaderos la semana que viene?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, vamos todos- le explicó Jake -incluidas Esme y Bella; Rosalie ya ha contratado canguro- dijo en alusión al pequeño Owen -ésto... tú... ¿tú irás?- Nessie movió la cabeza, en un gesto afirmativo.

-Te veré allí entonces, espero me reserves un baile- el corazón de la joven brincó de alegría al oír esas palabras... ¿pero por qué no le pedía directamente que fuera con ella?. Pero no se esperaba esa ese ofrecimiento del joven, de modo que respondió gustosa.

-Todos los que quieras- le dijo con un poco de vergüenza mientras se metía en el coche, y dejaba allí a un embobado Jake.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasó sin mayores altercados y el viernes, día de la fiesta, llegó.

-Es increíble- murmuró Bella, impresionada al ver la enorme carpa blanca, exquisitamente decorada con luces y mesas perfectamente dispuestas.

-La comisión se lo puede permitir- se encogió Carlisle de hombros.

-Sobre todo por la cuota anual que pagamos por pertenecer a ella- añadió Jasper.

Tú sí que estás increíble... se dijo Edward en su mente; desde que sus ojos vieron a Bella bajar las escaleras, enfundada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro a la altura de la rodilla y con unos elegantes zapatos de tacón también negros, en su mente no había otra cosa. El recogido que llevaba, obra de Rosalie, dejaba al descubierto su delgado y perfecto cuello, adornado por la estrella de plata. Estaba preciosa y muy sexy, y las miradas de varios hombres al verla entrar lo confirmaron

-Mira, ahí están Alice y Nessie- Rose la tomó del brazo para acercarse a ellas.

-Hola chicas- saludaron.

-¡Rose, Bella!- exclamó alborozada Alice -pensé que ya no veníais- suspiró la señorita Brandon, aliviada de ver aparecer a sus recientes amigas.

-La canguro se retrasó- se disculpó la joven rubia. Las cuatro amigas se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas, tomando cada una una copa y empezando a charlar.

-Hay muchísima gente- exclamó Nessie, mirando de un lado para otro.

-Las fiestas de la comisión atraen a casi todo Huntsville- les contó Rosalie -es de las más esperadas del año-. Durante un buen rato, Rose se entretuvo contándoles anécdotas de cosas sucedidas en las fiestas anteriores, pero Bella apenas le prestaba atención. Una y otra vez miraba de reojo al pequeño grupo que estaba en la otra punta del jardín. Los hermanos Cullen reían y bromeaban divertidos junto a varios jóvenes del pueblo. Reconoció entre ellos a varios amigos de Jake, que solían pasarse por el rancho. Y tampoco le pasó desapercibidas las miraditas que medio personal femenino lanzaba a Edward, y no le extrañaba. Estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro negro, y la camisa, también oscura, resaltaba su piel y el verde de sus ojos. Mordió su labio inferior, y la voz de Alice le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Bella, me estás oyendo?-.

-Ehh... claro... claro Alice- farfulló.

-¿A quién miras con tanto interés?- inquirió su rubia amiga, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-A nadie- mintió de forma descarada, y encogiéndose de hombros. Las tres chicas no le creyeron en absoluto; Rose iba a preguntarle por ciertos comentarios que había hecho Emmet, acerca de ella y de Edward, pero se los guardó al ver que su esposo se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Bailamos, Rosie?- le preguntó de forma galante. Ésta dedicó a las chicas una sonrisa de disculpa, tomando a su marido de la mano y saliendo a la pista.

-Hacen buena pareja- admiró Nessie.

-Sí- le dio la razón Bella, que justo en ese momento miró por encima del hombro de Nessie -me parece que tu joven Romeo se acerca- la joven la miró extrañada, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con que Jake se acercaba a su altura, acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio.

-Chicas, él es Peter, compañero de mis años de instituto -ellas son Alice, Nessie y Bella- les presentó.

-Es un placer- saludó cortesmente el aludido, dedicándole a Bella una sonrisa simpática. Conversaron durante unos minutos, hasta que la canción que estaba sonando en el ambiente terminó, dando paso a otra.

-Recuerda que me debes un baile- se dirigió Jake a Nessie.

-Todos los que quieras- le recordó la joven; los ojos del joven se iluminaron, disculpándose del resto y llevándose a la pelirroja al centro de la pista. Rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con sus manos, empezando a mecerse suavemente al son de la música.

-Nunca te había visto con traje y corbata- murmuró admirada -te queda bien-.

-Ehhh... gracias; tú también estás muy guapa- le devolvió el piropo -te queda muy bien el color rojo, hace juego con tu pelo-.

-Vaya, gracias. Nunca me lo habían dicho- agradeció la joven.

-La blusa que llevabas en Tucson el día de la subasta también era roja- murmuró en voz baja, pero Nessie lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas?- inquirió sorprendida. En el corazón de la joven se instaló una punzada de alegría.

-Claro que me acuerdo; no he olvidado todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos- le confesó él, bajando la vista hacia sus labios. La joven no pudo resistirse a apoyar la cabeza en su fuerte pecho, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la compañía.

-Yo tampoco- la frase salió en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera su pareja de baile la oyó, pero no impidió que Jake la estrechase más entre sus brazos, enlazando una canción con otra.

Bella charlaba con Peter de forma cómoda, era un chico simpático y amable, con el que podía hablar con facilidad; Alice hace rato que se había encontrado con otra compañera de trabajo, y los había dejado solos.

-Jake me ha dicho que trabajas en el rancho- preguntó a la joven.

-Así, es, soy la cocinera oficial- le respondió ella.

-Entonces seguro que tendrás trabajo- le contestó de vuelta, riendo divertido -para alimentar a toda esa tropa se necesitará ayuda- la joven rió tímida ante el comentario, pero Edward, que no andaba muy alejado, volvió su vista. Sus ojos se achicaron al ver Peter tomar de la mano a Bella, para sacarla a la pista a bailar. Decidido, dejó su copa en la mesa, pero Jasper le tomó del hombro.

-Espera al menos que termine la canción- le recomendó. Edward asintió a regañadientes, pero cuándo terminó la canción y vio que Bella hacía amago de soltarse, Peter la retuvo de forma insistente.

-Estoy cansada, los tacones me están matando- se disculpó la joven.

-Sólo una más- pidió Peter con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero de verdad, prefiero sentarme- le repitió de nuevo la joven castaña... pero la mano de Peter no soltaba su brazo. Sin poder aguantarse las ganas, Edward se alejó de su hermano, para ir al rescate de Bella.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?- le propuso a la joven.

-Bella está conmigo, Edward- le espetó Peter muy serio.

-Y ella no quiere bailar más- le siseó con voz fría. Bella se alteró para sus adentros al ver los ojos de Edward brillar de enfado.

-Edward, no...- le suplicó con pena -Peter sólo se estaba despidiendo, ¿verdad?- la seria mirada chocolate de la joven hizo que éste desistiera de su intento. Se despidió de los dos, lanzándole a Edward una mirada poco amistosa.

-Gracias-murmuró sonrojada; el joven le dedicó un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra acompañó a Bella a sentarse, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato. La joven lo miró extrañada, preguntándole.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero el gesto de negación de Edward, sin decir una sola palabra, hizo que no le volviera a preguntar en lo que quedaba de velada. Edward daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido... quizá se hubiera pasado un poco y los celos hubieran hecho acto de presencia, pero conocía lo bastante a Bella para haber advertido en su gesto la incomodidad por la insistencia del amigo de su hermano. Enfadado consigo mismo, y de que Bella pensara que era un celoso enfermizo, murmuró una disculpa, diciendo que necesitaba estar sólo, dejando allí a su dulce tormento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward?- preguntó Rosalie a Emmet, que alejados habían visto cómo Edward salía del recinto.

-Ni idea- se encogió su marido de hombros -puede que esté agobiado, hay muchísima gente y hace mucho calor aquí dentro- Rosalie iba a preguntarle si tenía algo que ver con Bella, pero justo en ese momento Esme la llamó, y dejó a su esposo y a su cuñado un momento.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- interrogó Jasper, una vez Rosalie se alejó lo sufiente.

-Celos, hermanito, estoy seguro de ello- Jasper iba a responder, cuándo una voz cantarina y demasiado familiar retumbó en sus tímpanos.

-Vaya señor Cullen, no le había reconocido sin los vaqueros ni las espuelas- al darse la vuelta Jasper, se encontró con Alice Brandon de frente.

-Pues ya ve, también tengo fondo de armario- le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona y escaneando el cuerpo de la joven, enfundado en un vestido de cóctel en tonos verdes muy muy ceñido, que remarcaba cada una de sus curvas. La joven morena iba a darse la vuelta, para dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero una mano detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué quiere?- bufó molesta.

-¿Por qué no baila una canción conmigo?; y dejemos de tratarnos de usted, no somos tan viejos- la joven arqueó una perfecta ceja... ¿por qué era tan arrogante?. Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella, y accedió a bailar una canción con Jasper.

-¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?- le reclamó el joven, divertido por la cara de resignación que tenía su pareja mientras empezaban a bailar -lo haces muy bien- alabó sorprendido.

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- contraatacó con retintín Alice. El hermano meneó la cabeza, revolviendo un poco su pelo rubio.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a tu pareja de baile-.

-Cuándo tu pareja de baile te hace una radiografía descarada con los ojos, si es forma- contestó molesta.

-Sólo estaba admirando tu vestido, que por cierto te queda muy bien- se medio disculpó Jasper -pero dejemos la moda para otro día-.

-¿Y de qué quiere hablar?-.

-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar demostrarte que puedo ser un perfecto caballero y vas a salir conmigo?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Cuándo dejes de decir que el estudio no vale para nada- contestó resuelta -y cuándo te comportes de forma amble conmigo cada vez que voy al rancho-.

-Eso sólo son tonterías; diferencias de opiniones... ¿sabes que del amor al odio apenas hay un paso?- le interrogó mientras la giraba repentinamente entre sus brazos y acercándola más a su cuerpo. La piel de la joven se estremeció ligeramente, pero mantuvo su fachada impasible.

-Tú y yo nunca vamos a llegar a eso-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, preciosa- dijo en un susurro Jasper, haciendo que el corazón de la joven se alterara -eres muy atractiva, y altiva... de mi tipo- expresó pagado de si mismo. Alice paró abruptamente de bailar, mirándole furiosa.

-Yo no soy altiva; eres tú el que eres un arrogante-.

-Tienes que reconocer que en el fondo te encanta- contestó divertido, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, muy parecida a la de Edward.

-No te soporto- masculló la joven entre dientes -y no pienso salir contigo ni aunque me paguen un millón de dólares-.

-No te saldrá tan caro- la tranquilizó éste, conteniendo la risa observando cómo la encantadora psiquiatra de vacas se alejaba con pasos agitados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del incidente con el amigo de Jake y de que Edward abandonara repentinamente la fiesta, Bella no hizo otra cosa que darle vueltas a la cabeza; parecía que se había enfadado con ella... pero no había hecho nada malo.

Le dolía pensar que él se había enfadado con ella por esa tontería, justo ahora que llevaban bastante tiempo llevándose bien. Tuvo que volver con Carlisle y Esme, ya que Emmet y Rose se marcharon pronto y Jasper y Jake querían quedarse un poco más. Al aparcar en el garaje, se dio cuenta de que el volvo de Edward estaba aparcado en su sitio, y después de despedirse de Esme y Carlisle, se adentró con paso rápido en la casa, esperando encontrarlo en algún lado... pero nada.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la parte superior del pijama, cuándo el relinchar de un caballo llegó a sus oídos. Extrañada por las hora que era, se acercó a la ventana... y la imagen que vio la dejó perpleja.

Edward galopaba de un lado para otro, espoleando al caballo una y otra vez. Se había quitado el traje, y ahora llevaba sus acostumbrados vaqueros y botas... y la camisa medio desabrochada, dejando ver una pequeña parte de su pecho. Bella sintió que sus piernas se doblaban cual gelatina recién hecha al ver esa imagen tan sensual. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cambió su pijama por unos vaqueros y un jersey azul, y corrió escaleras abajo, decidida a preguntarle que es lo que le había hecho para molestarle. Al llegar a las escalinatas de la entrada, se quedó parada mirándole, y al percartarse éste de su presencia, la joven vio una mueca extraña en su cara.

Edward se sorprendió de verla allí, y tirando de las riendas para que Concord girase, se acercó a paso suave a ella. Su dulce tormento se mordía el labio y jugueteaba de forma nerviosa con sus dedos... evocó la imagen de Bella hace unas horas, tan guapa con aquel vestido...

Al pararse a su lado, la voz de la joven pronunció unas palabras que le dejaron clavado en el sitio.

-Yo... lo siento Edward- musitó triste. El cuerpo del joven ranchero se estremeció, no era su culpa, no quería verla triste... lo único que deseaba era estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle que todo estaba bien... no podía soportarlo más... la necesitaba demasiado.

Sin decir una sola palabra, extendió su mano hacia Bella, invitándola a subir al caballo. Bella se quedó de piedra, debatiéndose si ir o no... pero la voz de terciopelo por fin habló.

-Por favor...- la voz de Edward nunca había sonado tan desesperada, pero dándose valor dio un paso hacia delante y tomando la mano que éste le ofrecía. Edward la ayudó a subir, y la aseguró en el caballo pasándole un brazo por su cintura y haciendo que la joven se apoyara en su pecho. Aprisionada entre sus brazos, con la mano que tenía libre tiró de las riendas, sumergiéndose ambos en la oscuridad y adentrándose en las bastas tierras del rancho.


	11. Mi estrella

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero estéis todas bien, y que la semana no haya sido dura.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr, mis lectoras silenciosas... sois unos soles.**

**Bueno... creo que os dije que os fuerais proveyendo de un cubo para las babas ajjaja... pues si, toca capi romántico. No penséis que el asunto acaba aquí... esto no ha hecho más que empezar.**

**Espero que os guste el capi, yo creo que si...**

**Reques de mi vida: os echo muuuucho de menos, no veo la hora de que llegue el lunes, y volver al club.**

**Espero que os guste, es mi pequeño regalo por haberos dejado con la intriga el capi anterior.**

**Muacks! nos vemos en el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 11: Mi estrella_

Con el corazón encogido de nervios e incertidumbre, Bella se mantuvo en silencio durante los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto desde la puerta principal del rancho hasta su destino final. Sintió que su respiración se volvía irregular cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando al lugar en el cual a ella le gustaba perderse, evadiéndose así del resto del mundo; el mismo lugar hacia dónde se había dirigido Edward después de la pelea con Jake, el lugar dónde había decidido luchar por el corazón de su dulce tormento.

Edward no aflojó el agarre la cintura de Bella en todo el camino, disfrutando de la cercanía de la joven y embriagándose de esa mezcla de fresas y lavanda, tan característico de ella. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad y delicadeza, la pequeña cintura de Bella, encarcelándola entre éste y su cuerpo para asegurarla en el caballo. Se quedó de piedra cuándo ella, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se relajó completamente y descansó sobre su pecho... se veía tan vulnerable y delicada, tan pequeñita. Un cómodo y reconfortante silencio acaparó todo el camino hasta el lugar dónde el quería llegar... el sitio favorito de Bella.

Cuándo tiró de las riendas para frenar a Concord, Bella miró a su alrededor y después al cielo. Éste estaba cubierto por un manto de tintineantes y pequeñas estrellas; siguió mirando al iluminado cielo sumida en sus pensamientos... no se atrevía a romper el silencio que imperaba; estar entre los brazos de Edward le provocaba paz y tranquilidad, pero también estaba sorprendida... ¿por qué la había llevado allí?. Pero su corazón sufrió una descarga eléctrica cuándo notó que el brazo que apresaba su cintura de movía de su sitio, y que en ambos lados de su cadera unas fuertes manos la tomaban con firmeza y suavidad, ayudándole a darse la vuelta y quedando frente a frente con Edward. Justo en ese momento Concord se revolvió inquieto, y en un acto reflejo apoyó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del joven.

-Perdona- murmuró, sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero la reacción de Edward la dejó todavía más descolocada, ya que el joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la acercó un poco más a él, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándolos de nuevo en la cintura de la joven.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba de forma furiosa, y no tenía intención alguna de relajarse, no podía... ni en sus mejores sueños había pensado que estaría tan cerca de Edward, que miraba fijamente la pequeña boca entreabierta de Bella. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tomar esos labios y dejarla sin sentido... pero antes debía hablar con ella.

Estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas, pero su dulce tormento se adelantó.

-Lo siento- susurró Bella con la voz ahogada y agachando la mirada. No sabía por qué Edward se había enfadado con ella, desapareciendo de forma abrupta de la fiesta; es su cara se formó una mueca de pena... ahora que las cosas iban muchísimo mejor, volvían al principio, y ella no podría soportar de nuevo la ira y el rechazo de Edward. Sintió que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia en sus ojos, y cuándo un dedo alzó con delicadeza su mentón, una de ellas rodó suavemente por la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- el corazón de Edward se encogió al verla llorar; ella no se merecía eso, ella no merecía sufrir por un patán cómo él.

-Por lo de la fiesta... yo sólo estaba bail...- murmuró en voz baja. Edward comprendió por dónde iban los tiros, y negando con la cabeza, no la dejó continuar.

-Tú no has hecho nada, Bella- comenzó a explicarle -la culpa de todo este embrollo es mía... siempre lo ha sido-.

-Edward, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces- le recordó ella -y todo lo ocurrido en los primeros meses está arreglado y olvidado- musitó ella, mirándole fijamente.

-Eso ya lo sé... me refiero a mi comportamiento en la fiesta- le aclaró éste -tú no tienes culpa de nada- terminó de explicarse, mirando esos orbes color chocolate que tanto adoraba, esperando que ella captara el mensaje. Los ojos de la joven le miraban fijamente también, sin entender una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo... pero la voz de Edward volvió a reclamar su atención.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?- dijo con un lánguido suspiro -cuándo vi que Peter te agarraba del brazo y no te soltaba... yo... no podía permitir que te hiciera nada-.

-¿Por qué?- atinó a decir Bella, después de un largo minuto de silencio, procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de Edward centellearon con un sentimiento indescifrable para ella.

-Porque no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño- le empezó a explicar desviando su vista de la de ella por un momento, para después volver a posarla -porque durante meses no he sentido otra cosa que celos-.

Bella se quedó sin saber qué decir... ¿de qué estaba celoso Edward?, si el no sentía por ella nada más que un cariño fraternal.

-¿Cel...celoso?- artículo con dificultad -Edward...- el joven esbozo una triste sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

-Es uno de mis muchos defectos- musitó con un hilo de voz -dios Bella, te juro que he intentado contenerme, sé que eres muy joven... pero no puedo más- la respiración de Bella se alteró con las últimas palabras que había pronunciado, ya que el agarre que sostenía su pequeña cintura se estrechó, acercándola más a él; sus caras quedaron tan cerca, que Bella sentía el dulce hálito que emanaba de la boca de Edward. Cerró los ojos un momento, recreando la increíble sensación de estar entre sus brazos, pero los abrió súbitamente de la impresión al sentir un toque suave y delicado en su boca. Presa de los nervios y muda de la impresión no atinó a devolver el beso, haciendo que Edward se apartara de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Bella...- susurró casi para sus adentros; la respiración de la joven se volvió pesada e irregular... Edward la había besado, y no era un sueño; ¿acaso el también sentía lo que sentía ella por él?.

-Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo- le confesó el joven -sé que la diferencia de edad es considerable, y pensarás que estoy loco... per...- no pudo terminar la frase; las manos de Bella se posaron en su pecho, y sacando un valor que ella creía no tener, alzó la cara y junto de nuevo sus labios a los suyos.

Edward se sorprendió ante ese acto, tardando unos mínimos segundos en reaccionar, pero el dulce aliento de Bella se coló por su garganta, y dejando escapar un suave gemido, subió las manos por la espalda de la joven, hasta que una de ellas se enredó en su pelo, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo y empezando a responder a su beso. El suspiro que abandonó los labios de Bella hizo que algo se encendiera en su interior, y el beso se volvió mucho más intenso.

La joven no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba besándola, estaba entre sus brazos... no se dio cuenta de que sus manos agarraban el pelo color bronce que tanto le gustaba, y cuándo la lengua de Edward acarició delicadamente su labio inferior, perdió la noción de todo lo que sucedía, abriendo automáticamente su boca para él.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para Bella se arremolinaron de repente en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera; Edward la besaba con desesperación, con ansias, con cariño... todo un torrente de emociones que ella correspondió; por suerte ambos estaban sentados encima de la grupa del caballo, porque el cuerpo de Bella no hacía más que temblar cómo una débil e indefensa hoja.

Edward se encontraba en el séptimo cielo; los labios de Bella eran suaves, cómo tantas veces los había imaginado... sintió un pequeño tirón en su pelo, lo que hizo que a duras penas evitara el siseo de placer que quería salir de su boca. Notó que Bella ya respiraba con dificultad, de modo que poco a poco se separó de ella; observó atentamente las reacciones de la joven, más sonrojada que nunca. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos se posara en su mejilla, pasando suavemente el pulgar por ella, y mandado placenteras descargas que recorrían el cuerpo de la joven. Al ver que sus ojitos estaban cerrados, la llamó.

-Bella- la joven los abrió, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas, que brillaban intensamente, más de lo que nunca había visto.

-Edward...- un dedo en los labios de la joven hizo que guardara silencio.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer ésto- le confesó de nuevo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -desde el día que llegaste aquí, acompañada por mi padre y Esme- los ojos de la joven brillaron debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos; Edward lo vio, y tomó con la otra mano la otra mejilla de la joven, enmarcando su bonito rostro.

-No llores cariño mío- le suplicó dejando un suave y casto beso en sus labios -sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero no voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo- la observó emocionado, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. El corazón de Bella sintió una fuerte descarga al escuchar el apodo tan íntimo y cariñoso con el que se dirigió Edward a ella... su voz sonaba tan bonita cuándo la llamó cariño mío.

-¿T...tú... tú me quieres?- atinó a preguntar, con la voz temblorosa, cómo todo su cuerpo. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan inocente... pero esa inocencia le volvía loco hasta extremos insospechados.

-¿Quererte?- murmuró alucinado, repitiendo las palabras de la joven -sólo quererte no abarca todo lo que siento por ti- respondió con suavidad y dulzura -desde que apareciste en el rancho has iluminado de nuevo mi vida, cómo una estrella fugaz que pasa de repente, iluminándolo todo- al escuchar esas palabras, Bella llevó involuntariamente la mano a su cuello, acariciando la estrella de plata.

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba contemplar el cielo plagado de estrellas- le dijo él, pasando un dedo por el colgante -y tú te has convertido en mi estrella... por eso te la regalé- le confesó, buscando sus ojos, ya que Bella había vuelto a agachar la vista. No podía asimilar las palabras de Edward, y mucho menos que sintiera eso por ella. Adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, Edward continuó hablando.

-¿Recuerdas ese día, en el que me peleé con Jake?- la joven hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza -ese día mis hermanos me abrieron los ojos, por así decirlo; y esa conversación hizo que mis sentimientos salieran a la luz- hizo una pausa, tomando con cuidado una de las manos de la joven -después vine aquí, necesitaba pensar; y entonces los muros que yo mismo me había impuesto cedieron. Pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esto por nadie... pero apareció mi estrella, con sus ojitos chocolate, con su pelo castaño, con su gran corazón...- susurró en voz baja y con una sonrisa -y desde esa tarde ya no me importó nada; me da igual que nos llevemos diez años... me da igual todo-.

-Per... pero soy muy joven para ti- murmuró ella -y no teng...-.

-Bella, ¿tú que sientes por mi?- la cortó Edward, mirándola fijamente. La joven agachó la cabeza, no tenía valor para decirle todo eso si su vista estaba conectada a la de él.

-Yo te quiero, no sé desde cuándo- murmuró roja de vergüenza -y me dolía tanto tu rechazo. Nunca pensé que tú sentías eso por mi, y simplemente me conformaba con poder llevarme bien contigo, al igual que me llevo con toda la familia. Sé que prácticamente soy una niña, y seguro que tú estarás acostumbrado a... bueno... ya... ya me entiendes... a alguien con más experiencia, y que haya vivido más, y...- Edward sonrió por las torpes palabras de la joven, y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Eso no me importa cariño- la tranquilizó -ese día que reflexioné, me prometí a mi mismo que poco a poco iría ganándome tu confianza y tu amor-.

-Y precisamente eso último ya lo tenías ganado- las palabras de Bella hicieron que el corazón de Edward latiera lleno de alegría y esperanzas, pero sabía acerca de las inseguridades y de la poca autoestima de Bella, y sería mejor ir despacio.

-Y por el resto, no te preocupes, iremos poco a poco- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa -solamente me importas tú- nada más terminar de decir la última palabra, Bella se volvió a colgar de su cuello, abrazándole con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Edward rió encantado, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad y enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su perfume y dejando pequeños besos en él.

-Dios Bella... tenía tantas ganas de tenerte así, de besarte... -murmuró con la voz ronca, separándose de su cuello y dejando pequeños besos por su cara -ya no podía aguantar más, si no te besaba y te confesaba lo que sentía iba a volverme loco-.

.Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- respondió la joven, con un poco más de confianza -¿y cómo vamos a hacerlo?- inquirió curiosa. La ceja arqueada de Edward le hizo explicárselo -es decir... ¿cómo vamos a mantener esto en secreto?-.

-¿Mantenerlo en secreto?- preguntó alucinado -dudo mucho que en mi casa se pueda tener un romance en secreto... ¡aquello es peor que un aeropuerto!- esa frase hizo que Bella riera divertida.

-Pues cierta pareja cree que les va bien de tapadillo- le contestó ella, aludiendo a Esme y Carlisle.

-Eso es cierto- respondió el joven, con una sonrisa cómplice -pero no pienso tenerte escondida, ahora eres mi chica- le recordó. Esa simple palabra hizo que el pecho de Bella se inflamara de emoción, y cómo no podía ser de otra manera, se puso roja de vergüenza y nervios.

-Pero guardaremos las formas delante de la familia por un tiempo- se apresuró a aclarar Edward, viendo la mueca de vergüenza de la joven -y por supuesto, no haremos nada que tu no quieras hasta que no estés preparada- el sonrojo de la joven aumentó, adivinando por dónde iban las palabras de Edward... ella era tan inexperta en esos... temas.

-Tranquila- susurró su ahora novio -poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?- la joven asintió tímidamente, y en un acto reflejo característico de ella, mordió tímidamente su labio inferior.

-Adoro cuándo haces eso- siseó Edward, acercándose a ella y volviendo a tomar su boca en un apasionado beso. Esta vez fue Bella la que tímidamente rozó el labio inferior del joven con la lengua, y el gemido que escapó de la garganta de Edward provocó que una corriente, hasta ahora desconocida para ella, la recorriese de la cabeza a los pies, y la hizo desear mucho más.

Los labios de ambos apenas se despegaban unos segundos, no se daban tregua alguna: ni tampoco las manos de Edward, que recorrían con sumo cuidado la espalda y la cintura de la joven, incapaz de detenerse en algún punto concreto, y cuándo sintió a Bella estremecerse, deshizo poco a poco el beso, para que su dulce tormento pudiera recuperar el aire.

-Me encanta besarte cariño- susurró sobre sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. La muchacha sonrió complacida, acurrucándose contra él, sin querer alejarse un sólo milímetro de Edward. La mano de éste acarició delicadamente su espalda, y sintió que besaba su cabeza.

Un bostezo involuntario salió de la boca de la joven, y Edward lo notó.

-Tenemos que volver cariño- le susurró al oído -es muy tarde- Bella asintió lentamente, de modo que cogió las riendas, haciendo que Concord girase y se encaminara rumbo a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La luz del sol hizo que Bella abriera los ojos lentamente; anoche ni se dio cuenta de bajar la persiana, todavía no podía creer los sucesos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior... Edward diciéndole que la quería, Edward besándola y abrazándola... no podía hacerse una idea que se él sintiera todo eso por ella, por una simple niña de apenas diecinueve años; se sentó encima de la cama, frotándose los ojos y poniendo orden en su cabeza. Recordaba cómo su padre le había dicho varias veces que el amor no atiende a razones lógicas la mayoría de las veces... por lo poco que le había contado Edward acerca de Jessica, eran completamente opuestas. Jessica era alta, atractiva y con estudios universitarios... y ella era una simple cocinera que apenas había podido acabar el instituto.

Se levantó encaminándose al baño y abriendo la ducha. Se miró al espejo... era tan simple, tan normal, que no entendía lo que Edward veía en ella, el era tan guapo y tal alto... y la quería a ella, era sorprendente.

Terminó de arreglarse y de enfundarse sus vaqueros y una camiseta con un jersey negro por encima. La casa todavía estaba sumida en el silencio cuándo encendió la luz de la cocina. Puso el café, siguiendo la rutina de cada mañana, y cuándo estaba trasteando con el pan de molde y la tostadora, unos fuertes y musculosos brazos la rodearon. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero sonrió al sentir un dulce cosquilleo en su oreja cuándo Edward la saludó.

-Buenos días cariño mío- la joven giró la cabeza, y ojos de Edward la recibieron brillando cómo nunca antes los había visto.

-Hola- murmuró en voz baja y ligeramente sonrojada. El joven se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿No me das un beso de buenos días?- preguntó Edward, con un penoso puchero de lástima, que hizo que Bella sonriera. Con timidez se acercó a su boca, y el joven acortó la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de ella, dejando un suave beso que a Bella le supo a gloria.

-Buenos días- susurró ella, después de que sus bocas se separaran. Todavía agarrado a su cintura, observó cómo su pequeña preparada las tostadas.

-¿Interesado en aprender a cocinar?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-No viene mal saber de todo- le respondió él, dejando un beso en su cabeza -sobretodo para cuándo tú no estés- Bella se giró, quedando cara a cara con Edward y mirándole sin entender.

-No estarás toda la vida metida en la cocina; ¿o acaso has olvidado tu sueño de estudiar?- le recordó él, haciendo alusión a una conversación que mantuvieron hace unos días. El rostro de Bella se ensombreció; había retomado la ilusión de, algún día, continuar sus estudios... pero eso significaría irse del rancho Killarney.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- interrogó Edward preocupado, al percatarse del semblante de la joven.

-Es que... para estudiar tendría que irme a Dallas, o a Houston, o a San Antonio, y ahora que... bueno, yo...- Edward adivinó por dónde iban los tiros, y no la dejó continuar.

-No voy a dejar que desaproveches una oportunidad así- le previno un poco serio -y eso no va a cambiar aunque tú y yo estemos juntos-.

-Per... pero tendría que irme, y...-.

-Bella- sus manos enmarcaron el rostro de la joven , haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos -¿qué punto no te quedó claro anoche?; quiero estar contigo, dónde tú estés; no pienso separarme de ti, y si tú quieres ir a la universidad yo lo acataré- Bella le miraba sorprendida -el trabajo contable podría hacerlo a distancia, hoy en día con internet estás conectado con todo el mundo- le explicó -y si tengo que venir aquí, podría ser una vez cada una o dos semanas, unos dos o tres días a lo sumo- Bella no parecía muy convencida, pero Edward siguió hablando -me ha costado demasiado admitir lo que siento, y no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado; no podría vivir sin mi pequeña estrellita- le susurró con cariño; la joven lo escuchaba emocionada, por fin sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, y ese lugar estaba con la familia Cullen, y por supuesto, junto a Edward. Escondió la cara en su pecho y abrazándole por la cintura.

-Gracias- murmuró con voz ahogada.

-No me las tienes que dar; cuándo quieras empezar, todo se verá y se hablará; no te preocupes por eso- Bella sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño... nunca podría haberse hecho imaginado que Edward estuviera dispuesto a dejar su casa, su vida, y todo por que ella fuera feliz y cumpliera sus sueños.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó preocupado, quitando con uno de sus dedos la solitaria lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la joven; ni ella misma se dio cuenta.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- susurró incrédula -es tan irreal que estés conmigo, que me cuesta hacerme a la idea- el negó con la cabeza, besando sus labios de nuevo.

-Pues te tienes que hacer a la idea- le aconsejó con una sonrisa torcida y atrayendo de nuevo su boca; esta vez el beso duró mucho más que los anteriores, y Edward gimió extasiado cuándo sintió que las manitas de Bella rodeaban su cuello y pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, dándole dulces y placenteros tirones.

Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que tres pares de ojos los miraban desde el marco de la cocina; Esme y Carlisle no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras que Jasper observaba la escena sonriendo complacido; por fin su hermano volvería a ser el que era. Al ver que la feliz pareja no se separaba, Carlisle carraspeó ligeramente. Jasper no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al ver el bote que pegó Bella entre los brazos de su hermano. Edward rodó los ojos, maldiciendo en voz baja... definitivamente, en esta casa no había intimidad alguna; sopesó seriamente, por unos segundos, el mudarse.

-Papá, Esme, buenos días- Bella hizo amago de esconderse detrás de Edward, pero este la retuvo firmemente a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-Buen... buenos días- tartamudeó Bella, por supuesto roja cómo una amapola y con la mirada fija en un punto del suelo, que de repente se había convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Esme los miraba con una sonrisa inmensa, pero Carlisle estaba serio.

-¿Y bien?- el patriarca Cullen se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la pareja y esperando una explicación. Edward tomó aire, dispuesto a explicarle a su padre la nueva situación.

-Eh... verás papa... bueno...- parecía un niño a que le habían pillado en una travesura, sin poder encontrar las palabras oportunas.

-Ven a mi despacho un momento- Esme y Jasper miraron a Carlisle incrédulos, al igual que Edward y Bella... por el amor de dios, los dos eran adultos. Le dirigió a Bella una mirada tranquilizadora y ambos salieron de la cocina.

-No te preocupes Bella, no pasará nada- Esme se acercó a ella, abrazándola con cariño -lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano Edward se daría cuenta- Bella la miró arrugando el ceño.

-Conozco lo suficiente a Edward, y debajo de toda esa fachada se le veía lo que sentía por ti-.

-Todos lo sabíamos- le aclaró Jasper, que se había mantenido en silencio -conocemos de sobra a mi hermano, y créeme, se le notaba demasiado- Bella los escuchaba atónita... estaba claro que ella había malinterpretado muchos gestos y situaciones... dios... no tener currículo amoroso realmente pasaba factura.

-Y no te preocupes por Carlisle- la consoló Esme -puede que la noticia le haya impactado, pero te aseguro que es el primero que se alegrará por vosotros-.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano sonreír cómo en las últimas semanas- Jasper le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, que Bella correspondió tímidamente -¿de modo que oficialmente... te puedo llamar cuñada?- preguntó con un sonrisa pilla.

-Sup... supongo- musitó Bella, retorciendo sus manos nerviosa... ¿qué estaría pasando en el despacho de Carlisle?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que he visto en la cocina?- interrogó Carlisle a su hijo nada más cerrar la puerta de su despacho. Edward pasó las manos por su pelo, nervioso; le había prometido a Bella guardar las formas delante de la familia durante un tiempo... y ahora el tema era vox pópuli.

-Papá, simplemente pasa que me he enamorado de ella- declaró con voz firme.

-Edward- empezó a decir su padre -no quiero que me malinterpretes; pero ella es muy joven y...-.

-Eso ya lo sé- murmuró Edward -¿crees que no he intentado evitarlo todos estos meses?- repuso sarcástico.

-Ella no es cómo Jessica, Edward- los ojos verdes del joven brillaron con enfado.

-Precisamente eso es una de las cosas que me ha enamorado de ella- le respondió, rodando los ojos cómo si fuera obvio -¿tal mal te parece que vuelva a ilusionarme?- le reprochó con pena.

-No hijo, no es eso- le aclaró inmediatamente Carlisle -sólo me ha sorprendido- le confesó pensativo -se ve que la quieres... y ella siente lo mismo- Edward por fin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Charlie me pidió que cuidara de Bella- le recordó de nuevo -y no quiero verla sufrir- le espetó serio. Al ver la cara asustada de su hijo pequeño, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido -era una broma, Edward- no pudo aguantar la carcajada al ver que el joven soltaba de golpe el aire contenido -estoy muy contento por los; sobre todo por ti- le explicó, palmeándole el hombro -sólo recuerda que es muy joven, y tomaos las cosas con calma- le volvió a decir.

-Ya lo sé, y tranquilo por eso- respondió Edward, visiblemente más relajado. Carlisle y él salieron de nuevo rumbo a la cocina; en su fuero interno, el patriarca Cullen respiró aliviado; por fin su hijo volvía a ser el que era.

Cuándo llegaron allí, el resto estaba esperándoles para desayunar. Bella interrogó a Edward con la mirada, pero el propio Carlisle se acercó a ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Ahora puedo llamarte hija con todas las de la ley- le dijo afectuoso -y si te hace algo malo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda- Bella sonrió divertida, mientras Edward se acercaba a ellos y la tomaba de la mano.

-Si este gruñón te hace rabiar, no dudes tampoco en pedir ayuda a tus estupendos cuñados- repitió Jasper las palabras de su padre, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Edward.

-No soy un gruñón- siseó fastidiado, ante la divertida mirada de todos. Bella se abrazó con timidez a él, sonriendo por el mosqueo de Edward.

-Bien familia, vamos a desayunar- anunció Carlisle, tomando asiento en el cabecero de la mesa. El resto imitó la acción, y una vez Bella y Esme sirvieron café a todos, Carlisle lanzó la pregunta del millón.

-¿Y JaKe?- interrogó a los chicos. Los hermanos y Bella se encogieron de hombros.

-Yo lo dejé en la fiesta- explicó Jasper, cogiendo un trozo de pan.

-Estará durmiendo, volvería tarde- musitó Bella, acomodada al lado de Edward -además, es sábado- les recordó.

Esme iba a decir algo, cuándo el mismo Jake apareció pro la puerta de la cocina, con el mismo traje de la fiesta y la chaqueta colgada al hombro. Venía silbando despreocupado y feliz. Edward, Bella y Jasper se miraron entre si, sonriendo con malicia.

-Buenos días familia, bonita mañana- les saludó mientras tomaba asiento. Carlisle miraba su hijo mayor con una ceja arqueada, ante la sonrisa mal disimulada de Esme. Al ver que todos le observaban, se dirigió a los comensales.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó confuso.

-¿Cómo has dejado a Nessie?- preguntó Jasper, arqueando ambas cejas. La mesa estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Jake rojo como la grana, y todos oyeron el suspiro resignado de Carlisle.

-Peor que cuándo eran adolescentes- refunfuñaba entre dientes, pero contento de ver a todos los miembros de su familia feliz, después de mucho tiempo.


	12. Día de novedades

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Lamento el pequeño retraso, fin de semana de celebraciones familiares.**

**Mil gracias por los rr, alertas, favoritos y las lectoras silenciosas; cada vez somos más en el rancho Killarney **

**Por cierto: Berta, MgCullen, Mimi; Kittykristy, V... cómo no tenéis cuenta no puedo contestaros a los rr, pero que os conste que os leo ehh?; un beso muy grande wapísimas.**

**Jovipattinson cielo, tienes bloqueada la opción de los PM entrantes, de modo que no te he podido contestar; por aquí todo bien. Un beso y a ver si lo arreglas y podemos hablar.**

**Reques... mil besos preciosas... os quiero. **

**Ely cariño, espero que todo vaya un poquito mejor... y para que te animes un poquito, este capi es para ti; mil besos wapisima.**

**A todas mis chicas, espero que os guste el capi; un besazo y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 12: Día de novedades_

Jasper y Edward se apiadaron de Jake, y cuándo su padre y Esme terminaron su desayuno y se levantaron de la mesa, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jasper cómo si tal cosa, sirviéndose otra taza de café.

-¿Y bien, qué?- repitió Jake, bufando cómo un toro encabritado.

-Pues eso, ¿cómo se dio la noche?- el hermano mayor giró la cara, incrédulo ante la pregunta de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesas por algo que conlleva que una mujer esté por medio?- resolvió burlón y enfadado. Bella contuvo la carcajada, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos vacíos.

-Sólo me preocupo por mi hermano mayor- contestó inocentemente, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo que hay entre Nessie y yo es asunto mío- respondió entre dientes.

-Vamos Jacob- gruñó Jasper -somos tus hermanos, y nos preocupamos por tu felicidad y paz interior-.

-Seguro- refutó éste -sois unos cotillas, y menos mal que no está Emmet- refunfuñó casi para sus adentros... pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Buenos días familia- Edward y Jasper rieron por lo bajo ante a cara de Jake, que veía incrédulo cómo Emmet y Rosalie aparecían por la cocina, con el pequeño Owen en brazos de su padre.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...- gimió Jake para sus adentros; lo suyo era mala suerte y lo demás tonterías.

-Hola chicos- saludó Bella, que se dirigió directa al pequeño, que a sus casi cuatro meses de edad miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a sus tíos.

-Hola Owen- canturreó la joven, cogiéndolo ella en brazos y sentándose al lado de Edward.

-Hola pequeño- le saludó éste, haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa. El pequeño sonrió encantado, haciendo unos graciosos gorjeos con la boca. Rosalie miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido; aunque su cuñado adoraba a su sobrino, no era muy dado a muestras de cariño con él.

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- interrogó Emmet a Jake, con el ceño fruncido -no me digas que acabas de volver a casa- exclamó mientras servía dos tazas de café para su mujer y para él.

-Digamos que, efectivamente, acaba de volver a casa- resolvió Jasper, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas.

-¿Estuviste con Nessie?- preguntó directamente Rose, con una sonrisa; al ver el ruedo de ojos de su cuñado, no pudo evitar la risa -lo sabía- corroboró satisfecha.

-No os despegasteis en toda la fiesta- apoyó Emmet las palabras de su mujer.

-Ya os he dicho que es asunto mío y no os importa- les advirtió serio.

-No te enfades- le intentó aplacar Edward.

-Vamos Jake- le intentó animar Rose -estoy harta de ser la única chica- Jasper sonrió con malicia, al ver el ligero sonrojo que repentinamente apareció en las mejillas de Bella. Éste echó una significativa mirada a Edward, instándole a contar las novedades al resto. Emmet se percató de lo que ocurría, y volvió la vista a su hermano pequeño.

-Me parece que tenemos más novedades- canturreó ansioso. Rosalie tomó a Owen en brazos, mirando a la joven con una mirada interrogativa.

Muerta de la vergüenza, Bella hizo amago de levantarse y ponerse a recoger la mesa, pero Edward tomó su muñeca con delicadeza, y con un ligero movimiento, la sentó en su regazo, rodeando su cintura. Emmet y su mujer no daban crédito a lo que veían, al igual que Jake, que se quedó parado de la impresión, con la taza de café suspendida entre sus dedos.

-Edward...- susurró Bella, muy nerviosa, pero éste negó con la cabeza, dejando un besito en su nariz.

-Ya te dije que no te iba a esconder- le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa, para después volverse al resto de los presentes.

-¿Esto es en serio?- preguntó Emmet.

-Y tan en serio- se adelantó Jasper a responder -deberíais haber visto la cara de papá y Esme cuándo los hemos pillado dándose los buenos días- Bella creyó morir ante ese comentario, y le pareció escuchar un siseo de enfado procedente de su novio.

-Por fin- alabó chistosamente Emmet, elevando los brazos al cielo -ya estabais tardando-.

-De modo que tenemos nuevo miembro en la familia- musitó Jake, mirando a la pareja con una gran sonrisa -me dejas más tranquilo, no tendré que casarme contigo para que te quedes en el rancho y sigas deleitándonos con esos platos que cocinas- Bella no pudo menos que echarse a reír, ya que debajo de esa broma, se veía la sincera alegría de que por fin, ella y Edward estuvieran juntos.

-Yo me casaré con ella, no hace falta que te sacrifiques- le devolvió la broma Edward, abrazando más el cuerpo de su pequeña; ella me miró con una ceja arqueada, y Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír -algún día- le susurró, sólo para ella. Bella agachó la mirada, emocionada por esas palabras, pero su vista, inconscientemente, se posó en Rose, que permanecía demasiado callada. Ésta le devolvió una sonrisa que apenas le llegó a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Justo en ese momento, Sam entró por la puerta de la cocina, reclamando a los chicos; al parecer, los toros de los Denali habían vuelto a destrozar la cerca.

-Voy a cambiarme- Jake se levantó y subió presuroso las escaleras, en dirección hacia su cuarto. Jasper y Emmet salieron de la cocina, para ir a avisar a su padre.

-Será mejor que vaya yendo- Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward, mirándole preocupada.

-Tranquila- murmuró Edward, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-No quiero que os peleéis con ellos- exclamó temerosa, conociendo las diferencias entre ambas familias y el carácter de sus ahora cuñados y novio.

-No te preocupes- le dijo de nuevo Edward -pero ésto ya pasa de castaño oscuro- siseó malhumorado.

-Después nos acercamos a los establos- dijo Rosalie, mirando a la pareja.

-Allí os esperaremos- aprobó Edward -hasta luego preciosa- se despidió de Bella con un pequeño beso. La joven se quedó mirando cómo salía de la cocina, con paso presuroso. Con un imperceptible suspiro de preocupación, se dispuso a recoger la cocina, ante la silenciosa mirada de Rosalie, que parecía meditar algo para sus adentros.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rose?- indagó la joven, con tono precavido. Su rubia amiga tomó aire, antes de hablar.

-Nada- se encogió de hombros -simplemente me ha sorprendido- dijo solamente; Bella se mordió el labio, adivinando a qué se refería.

-Ya sé que nunca te he contado nada de ésto- se explicó torpemente Bella -per...-.

-Bella, Bella- la interrumpió Rosalie -se notaba demasiado que había alguien rondando tu mente- le explicó ésta- y por ciertos comentarios que se le escaparon a mi marido... sólo tuve que atar cabos-.

Bella la escuchaba en silencio, mirándola sin saber qué hacer o decir. Pero Rose siguió hablando.

-¿Sabes?; en cierto modo lo sospechaba- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas -Jessica nunca lo quiso de verdad, y él se enamoró de ella ciegamente- rememoró con el ceño fruncido -eres justo lo que Edward necesita- Bella la miró interrogante, sin llegar a entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Edward es muy sobreprotector, y Jessica no podía soportar eso; ella era... mas libre, por así decirlo- le aclaró ésta.

-A mi me gusta sentirme cuidada y protegida- murmuró Bella en voz baja -nunca he sido importante para nadie, excepto para mi padre, y ahora vosotros- terminó de decir, ignorando el nudo que se formó en su garganta al recordar el abandono de su madre, y los años que estuvo bajo la tutela de su abuela.

-Es comprensible Bella- añadió Rosalie -nunca pensé que vería de nuevo a Edward ilusionado y feliz con alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera -¿le quieres mucho, verdad?-.

-Claro que sí- murmuró Bella -pero a veces me siento tan inferior a su lado...- se auto reprochó con pena -no dejo de pensar que ha podido ver en una niña cómo yo-.

-Bella- Rosalie se acercó a ella, tomándole de los hombros -no eres una niña, eres una mujer; la mujer de la que Edward se ha enamorado- le recordó con cariño -créeme, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Jessica-.

-Per... pero soy muy inexperta en esos temas, y...- su rubia amiga negó con la cabeza, instándola a que le dejara seguir hablando.

-Bella, no se nace sabiendo eso; el amor se descubre poco a poco, y para eso hay que esperar a que aparezca la persona adecuada- hizo una pausa, escogiendo las palabras -podemos equivocarnos, cómo le pasó a Edward... pero si algo te puedo decir de los hermanos Cullen, y sobre todo de Edward, es que nunca jugarían con los sentimientos ajenos; deja que las cosas sucedan de un modo natural... y verás lo maravilloso que es-.

-Gracias por tus palabras- dijo la joven castaña, sonriendo tímida; en verdad agradecía que la familia hubiera aceptado la nueva situación tan bien.

-No me las tienes que dar... y ya sabes... puedo darte algunos consejitos picantes...- le guiñó un ojo Rosalie.

-¡Rose!- le reprochó, muerta de vergüenza y ya completamente sonrojada.

-Para eso están las amigas- canturreó de forma inocente; ambas jóvenes terminaron de recoger la cocina entre risas y una divertida conversación. Al de un rato, vieron que Esme entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ya han vuelto?- le preguntó Rosalie, preocupada.

-No lo sé- musitó la mujer -iba a acercarme a los establos- les informó.

-Te acompañamos- resolvió Bella -nosotras hemos terminado por aquí-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de acomodar a Owen en su carrito, las tres emprendieron el camino; el día estaba soleado, pero estaban demasiado inquietas cómo para disfrutar del aire libre; cuándo el apellido Denali era nombrado en el rancho Killarney, era el equivalente a decir problemas.

Al acercarse al portón distinguieron a Emmet y Jasper, rodeados por Sam y varios de los peones. Rose se adelantó, caminando directa hacia su marido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogó ansiosa.

-Ha sido un descuido de su capataz- le explicó éste -papá y Jake han ido a casa de Eleazar, pero tanto él cómo sus hijos están fuera de la ciudad, y el capatazdice que no hablará sin la presencia de du jefe-.

Bella y Esme escuchaban atentas las noticias; la joven agarraba con fuerza el mango de la sillita de Owen, mientras que buscaba a Edward con la mirada.

-Han corneado a tres terneros- siguió relatando Jasper -uno de ellos está muy malherido-.

-¿Habéis llamado al doctor Johns?- preguntó Esme; el doctor Johns era el veterinario local de Huntsville.

-Jake ha llamado a Nessie; está de camino- contestó Emmet. Justo en ese momento Bella vio a Edward hablando con Jared y Paul. Se debatió entre ir a su encuentro o esperar a que terminara de hablar; pero él mismo, nada más verla, fue a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó nada más llegó a su lado -¿hay muchos desperfectos?-.

-Los toros han roto varios de los postes de la cerca; sólo arreglarlo supondrá más de tres mil dólares- resopló fastidiado -pero lo importante son los terneros-.

-Más le vale a esa maldita familia que pague los destrozos- siseó cabreado Jasper -deberíamos haberlos denunciado la primera vez que ocurrió-

Bella permanecía en silencio, escuchando a los dos hermanos; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar su nada agradable encuentro con los hermanos Denali, al poco de llegar al rancho. Edward se dio cuenta de la cara contraída de su pequeña, e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Mi padre hablará con Eleazar, no pasará nada- Bella asintió, no muy convencida; sabía que tarde o temprano se montaría un buen lío. Ante la mirada sombrada de los peones, Edward rodeó suavemente la cintura de Bella, pero antes de que diera tiempo a los murmullos, un pequeño coche blanco apareció.

-Ahí llega Nessie- anunció Rosalie; la joven pelirroja bajó de un salto del coche, tomando su maletín y acercándose a ellos casi corriendo.

-Menos mal que has llegado- Jake se adelantó a todos y salió a su encuentro, cogiéndole el maletín en un acto reflejo y conduciéndola al interior.

-Es mejor que os quedéis fuera; si ven mucho jaleo, los terneros se revolverán inquietos- el resto acató las órdenes, y sólo Carlisle y Jake entraron con la joven.

Nada más ver a los animales magullados, la joven se arrodilló ante el que se suponía estaba peor. Aparte de magulladuras y golpes, en su pata trasera izquierda se veía una herida desgarrada, que sangraba. Jake observaba a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, era increíble que alguien tan menudo y frágil pudiera agarrar a un animal hasta conseguir inmovilizarlo.

Carlsile miraba atento los gestos y las muecas de enfado que ponía Nessie, y observando de reojo a su hijo mayor... parecía que la joven había calado hondo en Jake. Unos minutos después, la sudorosa joven se quitaba los guantes manchados de sangre.

-Los golpes sanarán ellos solos- les informó, haciendo alusión a los otros dos terneros.

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Jake, señalando a la pequeña ternera, que respiraba con dificultad.

-El asta del toro ha desgarrado la piel y parte del músculo- Carlisle lanzó un juramento por lo bajo -no parece que haya hemorragia interna, ya que no ha perdido el conocimiento y reacciona a los estímulos- les explicó, poniéndose de pie y aceptando la toalla que le tendía Jake, con la que se secó las manos.

-¿Entonces se recuperará sin problemas?- interrogó Carlisle.

-Eso es; pero primero debo suturar esa herida; es bastante profunda, y no sanará por sus propios medios-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció Jake.

-No hace falta, ya que debo administrarle un sedante; pero si quieres quedarte- propuso la joven, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Su mente recreaba los susurros y caricias que habían compartido hacía apenas unas horas... dios... estaba loca por él.

-Te echaré una mano encantado- dijo Jake, con una graciosa galantería; cuándo levantó la vista, le dirigió a Nessie una pícara sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para Carlsile,

-Os dejaré a solas- se despidió de ellos, dejándolos solos en el establo.

-Jake, ¿puedes sostenerla un minuto?- el joven asintió mientras observaba cómo Nessie preparaba una jeringa con un líquido transparente, y después sacaba las tijeras y la aguja de sutura.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando el contenido de la jeringuilla.

-Sólo es una pequeña dosis de procamina; lo utilizamos para anestesias locales- le explicó la joven. El animalillo profirió un quejido de dolor al notar la aguja, pero enseguida la anestesia hizo su efecto, quedándose tranquilo y relajado.

-Se te da bien- exclamó Jake con una risa, al ver a la joven suturar al animal con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Ella también rió ante la observación.

-Bueno... digamos que estudié cinco años para ésto- le aclaró burlona. Jake sonrió, negando con la cabeza y viendo cómo daba las puntadas finales, para después cubrir la herida con una venda elástica.

-Pues esta pequeña ya está lista- replicó satisfecha. Jake llamó a Sam y a otros dos peones, que llevaron al animal a un habitáculo aislado. Carllisle y sus hijos entraron también, y después de que Nessie les diera las últimas recomendaciones y recoger el pequeño desorden que se había organizado, salieron al exterior.

-¿Y Rosalie y Bells?- preguntó la joven, girando la cabeza y buscándolas con la mirada -quería saludarlas-.

-Owen tenía hambre- explicó Emmet -de modo que se han ido a casa-.

-Y ya va siendo hora de que los adultos también coman- anunció Carlisle -señorita Rale, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos- agradeció.

-Encantada de ayudar en lo que sea- contestó Nessie, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Quédese a comer con nosotros- le ofreció amablemente el patriarca Cullen.

-Es muy amable de su parte, señor Cullen, pero no quiero molestar; ya son mucho a la mesa y...-.

-De eso nada- le cortó Jasper.

-Insisto- volvió a decir Carlisle -usted nos ha ayudado mucho hoy, déjenos agradecérselo de alguna manera-.

Nessie miró a Jake unas milésimas de segundo; ella quería quedarse, pero al no salir palabra alguna de los labios del joven, quizá se sintiera incómodo... pero no fue así.

-Quédate, por favor- le rogó el joven.

-Además, Bellie Bells ha preparado una de sus especialidades- se relamió los labios Emmet.

-Es agradable tener una cuñada que cocina tan bien- expresó Jasper con voz resuelta.

-Aprovechad el tiempo que esté Bella en casa, porque llegará un día que sólo cocine para mi- contestó Edward tan tranquilo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia la casa, riendo despreocupado.

-Acaparador- le pincharon Emmet y Japser entre risas; Carlisle suspiró con resignación, siguiendo a sus hijos, y Nessie y Jake fueron un segundo al coche de ésta, para dejar allí su maletín.

-¿De modo que tu hermano y Bella están juntos?- interrogó sorprendida, después de cerrar el coche.

-Sí- contestó resuelto -ya era hora... llevaban meses sin dar el paso-.

-Me alegro por ellos; hacen una pareja muy bonita- dijo la joven, con una sonrisa. Jake asintió con la cabeza, y al ver que Nessie tomaba el camino hacia la entrada principal de la casa, la agarró de la mano, desviándola. La muchacha se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto, pero dejó que la guiara sin chistar.

Al llegar al edificio de las oficinas, y por supuesto sin hacerle daño, la giró repentinamente, apoyando el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared y aprisionándola con el suyo propio.

-No te he dado un beso en condiciones cuándo has llegado- murmuró Jake con voz ronca, rodeando su pequeña cintura y pegándola a él.

-¿Y a qué estás esperado?- susurró la joven, acercándose a él y sintiendo que su corazón salía de su pecho cuando Jake aprisionó sus labios, dejando un profundo beso en ellos. La joven subió las manos por su fuerte pecho, en lo que pretendía ser una caricia cariñosa. Pero los pequeños dedos de la muchacha tuvieron el efecto contrario, ya que pudo sentir que la respiración de Jake se volvía entrecortada al sentir el contacto; las manos de éste encontraron el camino a seguir por debajo de la blusa de la joven; su piel se estremeció al sentir esas manos fuertes acariciar su estómago, y aún sin interrumpir el beso, rememoró los acontecimientos de la noche pasada... cómo bailaron durante toda la noche, el momento en el que él se ofreció a llevarla casa, el atrevimiento de ella al besarle cómo signo de despedida... y cómo ese beso pasó de suave y tierno a salvaje y ardiente.

Algo dentro de Jake se había encendido... no podía parar de besarla ni de tocarla. Estos tres años había vivido con su recuerdo, y anoche volvieron a revivir lo que pasó en Tucson... todavía sentía en su oído los jadeos y gemidos de Nessie, podía sentir la suave piel de la chica, que lo envolvía completamente.

Recodó su perfecto cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo cuándo, después de quitarle la ropa entre besos, la recostó con cuidado en la cama... sus pechos, su vientre, sus caderas... toda ella entregada por y para él... los suaves arañazos que ella imprimió en sus hombros, sus piernas entrelazadas de forma desordenada; sus cuerpos juntos, amándose durante toda la noche.

Cuándo la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Jake alzó la mano, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

-Esta mañana te has ido muy temprano- le medio reprochó ella, intentando coger un poco de aire.

-Estabas dormida y no quería despertarte- le aclaró éste, esbozando una sonrisa -¿viste la nota que te dejé?- la joven asintió, todavía abrazada a él.

-Entonces... ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- Nessie frunció la frente en un gracioso gesto, cosa que hizo reír al joven.

-No sé no sé... nunca me habían pedido una cita por medio de lápiz y papel- meditó cómicamente. Jake rió con ella, pero el repentino silencio que se instaló entre ambos empezó a inquietarle... dios... su padre tenía razón; parecía un adolescente de instituto.

-Está bien- dijo por fin la joven, que retuvo la carcajada al ver a Jake soltar el aire de repente.

-Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho- de dijo éste -y ahora será mejor que entremos en casa; se estarán preguntando dónde estamos- la joven asintió con la cabeza, y después de que Jake le diera un breve beso en los labios, retomaron el camino a la casa, dónde les esperaba una divertida comida familiar al estilo Cullen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por fin- suspiró Bella, cuándo cerró el lavavajillas y accionó el botón de encendido. Había sido un día agotador, ya que a la numerosa comida familiar había seguido una divertida sobremesa, que se prolongó hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Rosalie y Emmet hacía rato que se habían ido a casa, al igual que Jake, que esa noche cenaba fuera. Jasper también se había ido después de cenar, así que sólo quedaban en casa Carlisle y Esme, que veían una película en el salón, y Edward.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar un rato a solas, aunque durante la comida y el resto de la tarde Edward apenas se apartó de su lado. Sonrió al recordar la animada charla y las bromas de los hermanos; nunca había visto al joven sonreír tanto, participando activamente en la conversación y en las risas. Había dado un cambio muy grande, y Bella quería verle siempre así; feliz, relajado y contento.

Justo cuándo apagaba la luz y salía por la puerta de la cocina, se encontró cara a cara con su novio.

-Hola- susurró la joven acercándose a él.

-Hola preciosa- Edward rodeó la pequeña cintura de su novia -¿has terminado?-.

-Ajam...- acertó a decir, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. El joven rió divertido, besándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Apenas hemos estado a solas- protestó ella, con voz lastimosa -te he echado de menos-.

-Yo también a ti- murmuró sobre su pelo -por eso he venido a buscarte; ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-.

-Claro- aceptó encantada la joven. Después de subir y de ponerse una chaqueta, salieron a los inmensos jardines, y tomados de la mano, empezaron su paseo.

-Parece que todo ha terminado bien- suspiró la joven.

-Por hoy sí; por lo menos no ha muerto ningún animal- meditó Edward en voz alta -pero mi padre hablará seriamente con Eleazar-.

-Me lo suponía- rodó los ojos Bella.

-Pero no hablemos de eso- Edward se detuvo de repente, quedando frente a su pequeña -¿te ha dado vergüenza lo de esta mañana?- la interrogó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Un poco- contestó ella, sintiendo un repentino calor en sus mejillas; el joven rió para sus adentros, adoraba verla así.

-Pues a mi me encanta que todos sepan que eres mi novia- exclamó, ante el sonrojo de la joven, cada vez era más notorio. Bella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y con paso tímido se acercó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y alzando la cabeza. El joven adivinó sus deseos, que eran los suyos propios, y agachó la cabeza, encontrándose sus bocas a medio camino.

Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de los labios de Edward... dios mío... la besaba de un modo que parecía que se iba a fundir en sus brazos. Su lengua se introdujo pausadamente, explorando su boca de un modo exquisito. Sintió que una de las manos de Edward acariciaba lentamente su cintura, y junto con la otra, que se desplazaba sinuosamente por su espalda, hizo que pegaran más cuerpos, volviéndose el beso mucho más tórrido y desenfrenado.

Edward sintió cómo Bella tomaba su pelo entre sus manos, empujando su cabeza hacia ella. La forma en la que Bella devolvió su beso hizo que algo dentro de él se encendiera, y su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar antes las caricias de su novia... pero no tenían ninguna prisa, quería hacer las cosas bien con Bella, y lentamente fue deshaciendo el beso.

La joven castaña arrugó la frente en un gracioso gesto de desacuerdo, cosa que hizo sonreír al ranchero.

-Besarte es adictivo- musitó ella, juntado su frente con la él.

-Toda tú eres adictiva- la respuesta de Edward hizo que se pusiera más roja que un tomate -y me encantan tus sonrojos- añadió, pasando su nariz por una de la mejillas de Bella.

-Pues a mi no me gustan- contraatacó ella, cual niña pequeña. Iba a seguir protestando, pero un reguero de besos que nació en su cuello y murió en sus labios hizo que se callara. Cuándo Edward la liberó de otro estupendo beso, que no de su abrazo, pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su novio, que la observaban atentamente.

-Eres tan bonita- dijo en un murmullo -dios... no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti todo este tiempo- las lágrimas cristalizaron los ojos de Bella al escuchar esas palabras... todavía no entendía cómo podía quererla de esa forma; pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, es que ella compartía al cien por cien esa sensación. Escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y rogando para que ese sentimiento durara toda la vida.

-Te quiero- musitó suavemente, casi para ella... pero al sentir los brazos de Edward ciñéndose más fuerte en torno a su cuerpo, supo que la había escuchado.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña estrellita- dijo éste en voz alta... y sintiendo, después de mucho años, cómo su corazón latía de nuevo por una persona.


	13. Encuentros desafortunados

**Hola mis niñas guapas.**

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero he estado un poco mal de salud... pero aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con nueva entrega del rancho Killarney.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por los favoritos, alertas y rr... sois un encanto, y las responsables de que esto vaya para adelante.**

**Reques de mi alma... os quiero; gracias de todo corazón por lo que vosotras sabéis.**

**Un besazo enorme nis niñas, espero que el capítulo os guste; nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 13: Encuentros desafortunados_

El tiempo pareció detenerse por completo, formándose una burbuja alrededor de Edward y Bella; en esas dos semanas que llevaban juntos la joven tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño... un sueño del que nunca querría despertar. Y a Edward parecía pasarle lo mismo; siempre tenía una sonrisa pintada en su boca, y sus ojos color esmeralda estaban más brillantes y vivos que nunca.

Todo el mundo en el rancho notó el cambio de carácter de Edward, y Sam y los peones más veteranos del rancho volvieron a ver a ese Edward alegre y tan bromista cómo sus hermanos.

-Te veo contento y feliz- le dijo Jake a su hermano pequeño; estaban en los pastos colindantes a las tierras de los Denali, montados en sus caballos y vigilando cómo varios de los peones conducían el ganado para marcarlo.

-Podría decirte lo mismo- le devolvió Edward por respuesta, sonriendo con malicia.

-Nessie y yo estamos a gusto el uno con el otro- sonrió imperceptiblemente, acordándose de la chica que ahora ocupaba su mente por completo -¿y tú?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Bella y yo estamos a gusto el uno con el otro- repitió las mismas palabras que su hermano, echándose a reír ante la mueca que puso Jake al escuchar la respuesta -ahora en serio- siguió hablando -ella es muy especial- sonrió pensando en su pequeña.

-Nunca te había visto así- expresó Jake un poco asombrado, sujetando las riendas de su caballo.

-La quiero cómo jamás he querido a nadie- musitó en voz muy baja, pero Jake lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Ni siquiera a Jessica?- preguntó con cautela. Edward sopesó su respuesta unos minutos, antes de contestar.

-Estaba muy enamorado de ella; te recuerdo que íbamos a casarnos- exclamó Edward -pero puede que estuviera ciego-.

-Lo estabas, créeme- rodó los ojos el hermano mayor, acordándose de la que estuvo a punto de ser su cuñada. Nunca contó con su simpatía, ni con la de Emmet y Jasper... pero era la novia de su hermano, y ante eso guardaron el debido respeto hacia ella durante los años que estuvieron juntos. Edward prefirió ignorar ese comentario de su hermano; eso pertenecía a su pasado... y ahora su presente y su futuro tenía un nombre, Bella.

Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba aún más de ella... era asombrosa, y ni ella misma parecía darse cuenta del efecto que ella ejercía sobre él. Adoraba llegar a la cocina y sorprenderla, abrazándola por la espalda y sintiendo entre sus brazos el gracioso bote que ella pegaba... sus sonrojos, tímidos e inocentes, le daban aún más belleza a la carita de su pequeña... sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él, cada curva de la joven castaña era una especie de tortura placentera para él; la deseaba, y mucho. Pero tenían que ir con calma, y él esperaría hasta que estuviera preparada para dar ese paso, aunque cada vez que besaba a Bella ésta se tirase a atacarle, metafóricamente hablando, y el debiera aplacarla con paciencia y cariño.

-Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó por tercera vez Jake en menos de dos minutos -Eddieeeee- llamó con voz burlona.

-No me llames Eddie- refunfuñó éste, saliendo de su trance; su hermano había dicho la palabra mágica para que despertarse.

-Entonces baja de Bellalandia y contéstame- le devolvió su hermano mayor por respuesta -¿qué vais a hacer esta tarde?-.

-Bella quiere acercarse a centro comercial, para comprarle un regalo al hijo de Sam y Emily- le relató -quizá la invite a cenar, y después a tomar algo- Jake asintió con una sonrisa.

-Nessie y yo hemos quedado después de cenar, para tomar algo en el bar de Félix; podemos quedar allí- el bar de Félix era el local más concurrido por la juventud en Hunstville, sobre todo los viernes y sábados.

-Por mi no hay problema; después se lo diré a Bella- respondió.

-Estará encantada; ya era hora de que la sacaras del rancho-.

-Te recuerdo que el fin de semana pasado íbamos a salir, pero con el follón de la tormenta no pudimos- rememoró su hermano pequeño; la tormenta cayó con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que realojar a varias reses, ya que uno de los establos sufrió importantes desperfectos a consecuencia de la lluvia.

-Vale, tocado- suspiró cómicamente Jake; Edward rió divertido, hasta que sintió vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil. Habló unos segundos para después colgar y volverse hacia Jake.

-Hemos terminado hasta el lunes- informó -papá ya ha regresado, y nos esperan para comer-.

-Entonces vamos- Jake tomó las riendas, girando a su caballo y tomando el camino a casa, mientras que Edward advertía a los vaqueros que la jornada laboral del sábado llegaba a su fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella y Esme terminaban de poner la mesa, cuándo escucharon cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa. Bella posó sus ojos en el marco de la puerta, esperando ver a Edward; apenas le había visto unos escasos minutos durante el desayuno, ya que debían terminar con el marcado de ganado sin más premura.

-Hola a todos- canturreó Jake, entrando en la cocina. Dio un beso en la mejilla a Esme y a Bella, y se encaminó hacia los fogones, olisqueando y destapando las ollas.

-Veamos que tenemos de menú...- canturreó cómo un niño pequeño, y llevando uno de sus dedos al interior para probar la salsa de las albóndigas. Iba a halagar el plato, pero una mano pequeña golpeó la suya, haciendo que le escociera.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó, apartando la mano del alcance de su atacante con un movimiento rápido.

-Eso por meter los dedos en mi comida- le regañó Bella, con una graciosa mueca y los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente. Carlisle y Esme, testigos mudos de la escena, sofocaron la carcajada que querían soltar.

-Sólo quería probar un poquito- se excusó inocentemente.

-Pues te esperas a que la sirva en la mesa- respondió la joven, rodando los ojos cómo si fuera obvio. Esme ya no podía parar de reír, y Carlisle miraba con gesto de fastidio y resignación a su hijo mayor. Justo en ese momento entraron Jasper y Edward, topándose de bruces con la escena.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?- preguntó Jasper al personal, después de saludar.

-Bella defiende su territorio- explicó su padre.

-¿Has vuelto a meter las narices en los fogones? interrogó Jasper, mirando a su hermano mayor -no escarmientas- suspiró divertido, tomando asiento.

-Sólo he probado un poquito- seguía refunfuñando el hermano mayor, imitando el gesto de su hermano y sentándose en su lugar habitual en la mesa -Eddie, menudo carácter se gasta tu chica-.

-Yo qué tú, no la enfadaría mucho; no vaya a ser que te deje a dieta- le devolvió por respuesta el pequeño de los Cullen, para después volverse y saludar a su pequeña -hola cariño- dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, que Bella correspondió gustosa.

-Hola cowboy- susurró sobre éstos, una vez que se separaron -¿cómo ha ido la mañana?-.

-Bien; hemos terminado, y hasta el lunes no tenemos nada más- le informó con una pequeña sonrisa -soy todo tuyo por lo que resta del fin de semana- canturreó feliz, sin que nadie de la familia le escuchase. Bella sonrió feliz ante las palabras de su novio.

-Te tomaré la palabra- devolvió en respuesta, ligeramente sonrojada. Su novio asintió divertido, tomando asiento.

Bella y Esme se encargaron de servir la comida, que pasó sin novedades notables. Los hermanos respondieron a las preguntas de su padre acerca de cómo iba el marcado de los animales y otros temas en los que estaban inmersos. Al terminar el almuerzo, sirvieron el café, y después de recoger la cocina y de dejar algo de cena en el refrigerador para Carlisle y Esme, que eran los únicos que cenarían en la casa esa noche, Bella y Edward subieron a cambiarse de ropa para ir al centro comercial.

Edward esperó pacientemente a que su novia terminara de arreglarse, a la entrada de la casa y disfrutando de la tarde primaveral que hacía ese día. Los suaves y pequeños pasos de Bella le hicieron darse la vuelta, quedándose embobado mirando a su pequeña, vestida con unos vaqueros de color negro, una blusa en distintas tonalidades de violetas. Una cazadora de piel, también negra, y los botines del mismo color completaban su atuendo.

-Qué guapa- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa; apenas llevaba maquillaje, y sus rizos castaños caían por sus hombros y su espalda; tomó un pequeño mechón entre sus dedos, disfrutando de su suavidad... era tan delicado y suave cómo había imaginado tantas veces. Bella desvió la vista de la cara de Edward; sonrojada por el espontáneo piropo y se dedicó a estudiar cómo iba él vestido. Los vaqueros oscuros le quedaban de maravilla, junto con esa camisa negra y la cazadora de piel en tonos marrones. Su pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha, estaba tan desordenado cómo era habitual... cómo a ella le gustaba.

-Tú también estás muy bien- le devolvió con una sonrisa tímida y pequeña -se me hace raro no verte con las botas y las espuelas- dijo con una risa. Edward rió también, divertido por la ocurrencia y mirando los zapatos de vestir que llevaba.

-A pesar de lo que digan Esme y la señorita Brandon, tenemos más ropa- le recordó en bromas -y ahora vamos- le dijo tendiendo su mano hacia ella, que Bella no dudó entrelazar con la suya -tenemos más de media hora de coche hasta el centro comercial-.

Una vez acomodados en el espacioso volvo de Edward, el viaje transcurrió en medio de una divertida y relajada charla, comentando los sucesos de los últimos días.

-De modo que la señora Harris está resfriada- murmuró Edward.

-Eso parece; que no vendrá hasta que se recupere- contestó la joven. Edward asintió, sin apartar su vista de la carretera -de modo que yo ayudaré a Esme con la limpieza de la casa hasta que se recupere-.

-Vaya- susurró Edward, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo divertido -de modo que por fin vas a entrar en mi habitación- su vista se posó en Bella, que frunció el ceño, mirándole en desacuerdo.

-Te recuerdo que ya he entrado una vez- rememoró enojada -sólo para dejar la ropa planchada, y me echaste sin miramiento alguno- las dos últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja, recordando con cierta melancolía y tristeza los primeros días de la joven en el rancho Killarney, cuándo el que ahora era su novio ni la miraba directamente a la cara.

Él mismo se percató del silencio de su pequeña, y frenó el coche en un área de descanso que había en el camino. Bella le miró sin entender, y se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuándo Edward desabrochó su cinturón y después el de ella, para tomarla con cuidado y hacerla sentar en su regazo. Ambos quedaron con sus rostros prácticamente pegados, y el joven subió una de sus manos hacia la cara de la joven, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Fui un completo imbécil- murmuró frustrado -no debí tratarte así-.

-Edward- siseó Bella entre dientes -eso está perdonado, olvidado y enterrado-.

-Ya lo sé... pero a veces no dejo de reprocharme la manera en que te traté- la mano que tenía libre buscó la de su novia, y cuándo la encontró, apretó cariñosamente sus dedos, gesto que ella devolvió.

-Eso me da igual- se encogió ésta de hombros -ahora estás conmigo... a veces me pareces tan irreal- escondió su cara, caliente y roja de los nervios, en el cuello de Edward; sintió que la piel de su novio se erizaba justo por esa zona.

Edward rodó los ojos mentalmente... era tan insegura; pero si era preciosa, dulce, inteligente... cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente estaría loco por ella. Con un pequeño movimiento, la obligó a que lo mirase. Las manos de Bella se anclaron en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-No sé por qué te ves de esa manera a ti misma- le reprochó con cariño -eres preciosa- sonrió al ver de nuevo cómo las mejillas de la joven tomaban de nuevo una tonalidad carmesí -tan inocente, tan tímida... -su novia le interrumpió.

-Tan niña...- suspiró con una mueca.

-Y a la vez tan mujer- murmuró su novio en su oreja, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de ésta; Bella cerró los ojos, y cómo si fuera un acto reflejo echó su cabeza para atrás, gesto que aprovechó Edward para llevar sus labios a su cuello y recorrerlo con besos. Los labios del joven cosquillearon al sentir la piel pálida de su novia bajo ellos, suave cómo la seda. La joven castaña siguió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo; la boca de Edward recorría su cuello con besos cortos y dulces, y sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuándo una de sus fuertes manos se posó con firmeza en su pierna. Un placentero hormigueo la invadió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Con la respiración entrecortada buscó la boca de Edward, enredando los dedos en su pelo y acercándola a ella. Sus labios chocaron casi de forma brusca, librando sus lenguas una batalla sin fin.

El ambiente se caldeó de tal manera en el reducido espacio del volvo, que Edward tuvo que cortar el beso. Dios... el deseo de demostrarle a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella cada día crecía más y más; pero le había prometido a Bella, y a si mismo, que esperaría a que ella estuviera preparada... y además, no quería que ésto pasara en el interior de un incómodo coche.

Algo en el interior se contrajo en el cuerpo de Bella al sentir que su novio deshacía el beso de forma cariñosa; no quería pensar en la palabra rechazo... pero ella quería estar con él, y cada día que pasaba lo deseaba más. Desvió la vista hacia su regazo, pero los finos dedos de su novio alzaron delicadamente su mentón.

-No quiero que tu primera vez sea en el asiento trasero de un coche- le explicó con cariño -cuándo tenga que ser, quiero que sea especial para ambos... y sobre todo pata ti- la joven esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y aunque tuviera ganas de dar ese pequeño paso en su relación, sabía que debía esperar a que surgiera el momento. Asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, lo que provocó que Edward sonriera, y dejara un pequeño beso en su nariz, y después en sus labios.

-Todavía nos queda un buen rato de camino hasta el centro comercial- su novia volvió a asentir, esta vez con un suspiro, para después volver a su asiento.

-Ponte el cinturón- le recordó, mirándola mientras encendía el coche.

-Sí, papá- refunfuñó entre dientes; su novio soltó una sonora carcajada, poniendo el coche en marcha y retomando el camino hacia el centro comercial.

La tarde pasó tranquila, y permanentemente agarrada de la mano de su novio, la pareja recorrió las tiendas infantiles, buscando el regalo perfecto para el hijo de Sam y Emily.

-¿Crees que le gustará?- le preguntó ilusionada a Edward, sosteniendo entre sus manos un gracioso juguete. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-No está mal; de todas formas, te recuerdo que Jessie cumple dos años, así que dudo mucho que vaya a apreciarlo-.

-Gracias por la opinión- le devolvió por respuesta, negando con la cabeza y acercándose para pagar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de revolver en interior de su bolso y coger su monedero, una mano se adelantó, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una reluciente tarjeta de crédito.

-Edward, no es necesario- exclamó Bella, pero su novio no le dio tiempo a réplica alguna.

-Así el regalo es de parte de los dos- le propuso -además, nunca me dejas comprarte nada- le recordó. Era tan terca en ese tema... pero ahora era su novia, y en esta cuestión no iba a permitir réplica alguna -de modo que al menos, déjame pagar ésto- Bella no pudo evitar ahogar la carcajada, al ver el cómico puchero que puso el joven.

-Está bien- cedió al fin -pero sólo por el pequeño Jessie- añadió. Edward se volvió hacia la dependienta, que mientras hacía su trabajo, estaba atenta a la divertida discusión de la pareja. Una vez le entregó la tarjeta de vuelta y el muñeco cuidadosamente envuelto, por fin salieron de la tienda.

-Y bien, ¿quieres mirar algo más?- le ofreció el joven, pasando su mano por la cintura y acercándola a él. Bella negó con la cabeza, desechando el ofrecimiento.

-Pero podríamos ir a comer algo, tengo hambre- exclamó ella; Edward consultó su reloj, asintiendo.

-Son casi las ocho- afirmó -podríamos cenar algo por aquí, y después regresar a Hunstville y tomar algo con Jake y Nessie; ellos van a estar en el bar de Félix- le explicó.

-Me parece bien- asintió la joven, con una sonrisa. Su novio la regaló un sonoro beso en los labios, encantado por la aceptación de su pequeña.

-Entonces no se hable más; ¿qué prefieres, comida japonesa, china, italiana... una hamburguesa y costillas?- enumeró.

-Creo que me quedo con la comida italiana- eligió después de unos segundos de meditación -pero invito yo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le picó de nuevo su novio, tirando de ella hacia la zona de los restaurantes y riendo para sus adentros, al ver la graciosa mueca de desacuerdo que puso su pequeña.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas más tarde, y después de haber disfrutado de una estupenda cena, Edward aparcaba el coche en la calle del bar de Félix. La calle estaba a rebosar de automóviles, y al salir del volvo y encaminarse a la puerta, vieron el inmenso todo terreno de Jake aparcado a unos metros del coche de Edward. Al traspasar la puerta, buscaron con la mirada a Jake y Nessie, que desde la barra les hicieron una seña con la mano.

-Ahí están- le señaló Edward a su pequeña, y pasando una mano por su espalda, la condujo hasta dónde estaban. Bella se percató de las miradas extrañadas y ceños fruncidos a su paso, sobre todo de algunas féminas. Ver al pequeño de los Cullen en compañía femenina era toda una novedad, después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola chicos- saludó Nessie animada.

-Hola- devolvieron Edward y Bella al llegar a su posición; Jake se bajó del taburete y se lo ofreció a la joven, ya que el local estaba bastante concurrido y no quedaban asientos libres.

-Gracias grandullón- agradeció con una sonrisa; las chicas quedaron a la lado de la barra, con ambos jóvenes de pie a su lado. Después de que Jake pidiera unas cervezas para todos, empezaron una divertida conversación.

-¿Qué tal la tarde de compras?- interrogó Jake.

-Le hemos comprado el regalo a Jessie, y después hemos cenado- le explicó Bella.

-¿En Domenico´s?- interrogó Nessie -Jake y yo estuvimos allí hace un par de semanas, se come de maravilla-.

-Eso es cierto- corroboró Edward.

-Pero nada se compara a la comida de Bella- dijo el hermano mayor, sonriendo con inocencia.

-No me hagas la pelota- contraatacó ésta, ante las risas de Edward y Nessie.

-Reconozco que en eso te doy la razón- contestó Edward, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia, y ante el ceño fruncido de ésta. La charla continuó animadamente; hasta que una joven bajita y morena se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos- canturreó Alice.

-Hola- saludaron las chicas -¿con quién has venido?- interrogó Bella.

-Con unas compañeras de trabajo- señaló a dos jóvenes que estaban en otro extremo de la barra, hablando con dos jóvenes -pero creo que ahora mismo están ocupadas- Edward rió negando con la cabeza, al igual que Jake.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros- le ofreció Nessie.

-También estáis en pareja- señaló Alice, rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, quédate- le imploró Bella -esta semana no te he visto por el rancho-.

-Cierto- apoyó Edward; era extraño, ya que desde que habían empezado el famoso estudio, Alice era fiel a su cita en el rancho Killarney.

-Tuve que pedir unos días por asuntos personales- explicó escuetamente -un asunto familiar sin importancia-.

-¿Todo va bien?- interrogó Nessie, preocupada por el cambio de semblante de su amiga. Edward, Bella y Jake también la miraban.

-Todo va bien- esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Entonces brindemos por eso- exclamó Jake, alzando su botellín de cerveza, gesto que imitó el animado grupo entre risas, hasta que una voz demasiado conocida por todos les hizo darse la vuelta.

-¿Celebraciones familiares sin mi?- todos se giraron al oír la voz de Jasper.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Edward -pensaba que estabas con tus amigos-.

-Hemos ido a tomar algo, pero se han ido a casa- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros -y al pasar con el coche por aquí, he visto los vuestros; de modo que he decidido parar y tomarme algo con mis hermanos y cuñadas- su vista se posó en la señorita Brandon, y sonrió con un deje de socarronería.

-Vaya... cuánto tiempo, Alice- la saludó con una graciosa reverencia -hace tiempo que no vas por el rancho; te empezaba a echar de menos-.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo- le devolvió ésta por respuesta, con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿cómo va el estudio?- preguntó girándose hacia Edward y Jake.

-Las vacas están muy tranquilas- informó Jake, ante la sonrisa divertida de Bella y Nessie.

-¿Cuándo tendremos los primeros resultados?- preguntó Edward a Alice.

-Espero la respuesta del laboratorio para finales de esta semana- le explicó ésta. Jasper iba a preguntar otra cuestión, cuándo una voz burlona le interrumpió.

-De modo que el rancho Killarney está también metido en ese estúpido estudio- los hermanos y las jóvenes se giraron en la dirección de esa voz, y Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror. Ante ellos estaban los hermanos Denali, mirando a los hermanos Cullen de forma desafiante.

-No es un estúpido estudio- masculló Alice entre dientes, mirando a James y Garret con los ojos entrecerrados; los hermanos sonrieron divertidos, ante la osadía y valentía de la pequeña morena.

-Todavía recuerdo cuándo fuiste a nuestro rancho para intentar convencernos -murmuró James, con una risa burlona -Peter tenía razón, intentas convencer a la gente a toda costa- Alice se puso pálida al oír el nombre que tanto dolor le había provocado en los últimos años.

-¿Estás bien?- Bella la tomó de los hombros, apartándola un poco de ellos y poniéndola entre ella y Nessie, que se habían levantado de sus asientos.

-¿No sabías que Peter y yo fuimos a la misma universidad?- siguió relatando James -se alegrará saber que estás aquí- los ojos de Alice le miraron con un deje de miedo.

-¿Quién es Peter, Alice?- interrogó Jake a la joven morena, preocupado por estado. Ésta abrió la boca para responder, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un sollozo. Al ver a la joven en ese estado, Jasper y Edward se giraron hacia los tediosos hermanos.

-Más os vale que os larguéis y nos dejéis en paz- siseó Edward, con la vena de la sien hinchándose de la furia contenida.

-Relájate Cullen, ahora no estamos en tu territorio- se burló Garret, avanzando un paso y encarándole,

-No estáis en posición de pedir nada- masculló el hermano pequeño -y dile a tu padre que nos debe tres mil ochocientos dólares del arreglo de la cerca-.

-Podéis esperar sentados, no vamos a pagaros- se adelantó James, acercándose a Edward y desafiándole con la mirada.

-Eso lo dirá un juez- intervino Jasper, posicionándose al lado de su hermano -y ahora, más os vale que os perdáis-.

-Os dejamos con vuestras amiguitas; le daré recuerdos a Peter de tu parte, Alice- los ojos de la joven estaban perdidos en algún punto del local, pero de ellos escaparon dos gruesas lágrimas.

-Déjala en paz- siseó Jasper, tomando de las solapas al hermano Denali. Garret iba a salir en defensa de su hermano, pero Edward y Jake le cortaron el paso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Félix, el dueño del local se acercaba al pequeño grupo, con cara de enfado.

-Nada Félix, ellos ya se iban; ¿verdad Garret?- la sugerencia que salió de los labios de Jake fue hecha en un tono nada amable. James se zafó del agarre de Jasper, y levantando las manos en un gesto de paz, se dieron la vuelta y salieron del local. Félix volvió a su posición detrás de la barra, y Bella y Nessie respiraron aliviadas cuándo sus novios y Jasper se acercaron a su lado de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación; Edward le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su novia.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada- la tranquilizó, dejando un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza -¿cómo está Alice?-.

-Está con Nessie en el servició; está muy nerviosa- les explicó a los tres.

-¿Quién es Peter?- preguntó Jasper en voz alta.

-Es mi ex marido- todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la joven morena. Una mueca de sorpresa se instaló en sus rostros... sobre todo en el de Jasper; ninguno quiso preguntar nada más, pero en los ojos de Alice se reflejaban el temor y el miedo a ese nombre.

-¿Quieres qué te llevemos a casa?- le ofreció Jake, Alice asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y se despidieron del resto.

-Pobre Alice- murmuró Bella con pena en su rostro -en verdad se veía asustada-.

-Estaba aterrorizada- la corrigió Jasper; su mente hacía quinielas sobre qué podría haberle hecho el tal Peter. Unos minutos después, debido a lo acontecido esa noche, decidieron dar por concluida la velada, y regresaron al rancho, todavía preocupados por Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó Nessie a Jake, una vez dejaron a Alice en su apartamento y bajaron al suyo.

-Necesita estar sola y descansar, Ness; no creo que quiera hablar de eso esta noche- suspiró éste. La joven pelirroja asintió, y se giró para abrir la puerta, pero las manos del joven se posaron en sus caderas, girándola y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella automáticamente llevó los labios hacia la boca de éste, dándole un beso que Jake no dudó en responder con todas sus ganas. Sintió que las manos de la joven desabrochaban los botones de su camisa.

-¿Te quedarás?- murmuró ésta sobre sus labios; Jake sonrió con malicia, bajando su boca y lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de la joven con cuidado.

-¿Quieres que me quedé?- el aliento de éste le hizo cosquillas, y cuándo por fin terminó con la larga hilera de botones, sus manos fueron directas a los músculos de su estómago y abdomen; cuándo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la uve que se formaba en su bajo vientre, Jake soltó un sonoro jadeo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la joven, la alzó con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que ella le rodease la cadera con las piernas y una vez que ella le pasó las llaves y consiguió abrir la puerta, caminó directamente hacia su cuarto, y sin dejar de besarla, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, perdiéndose del resto del mundo y amándose durante el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Bella desayunó con Esme y Carlisle, ya que Edward y Jasper todavía estaban durmiendo. Los hermanos madrugaban incluso los sábados, de modo que el domingo aprovechaban para recuperar el sueño atrasado.

Una vez terminaron, Carlisle, que nunca descansaba, se despidió de ellas, alegando que en su despacho le esperaba una montaña de papeles. Esme también se fue a sus labores, de modo que Bella decidió ir a despertar a Edward y darle una sorpresa.

Entró con cuidado en la habitación, decorada en tonos claros; una enorme cama con el cabecero de metal la presidía, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, y todavía con las sábanas revueltas. Oyó unos ruidos en el baño, y supuso que se estaría duchando. Con sigilo se dio la vuelta, para salir de ahí, pero la voz de Edward hizo que se quedara con la mano suspendida en el aire, para ir a agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- la suave y sensual voz de su novio hizo que se le erizara hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo... pero eso quedó en nada cuándo se volvió para encararle.

La imagen de Edward, todavía apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del baño, con una toalla liada a sus caderas y el cuerpo y el cabello mojado, le hizo ponerse más roja que una amapola.

-¿Has venido a darme los buenos días?- le preguntó con su sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba a ella; Bella no acertó a responder nada. Su vista estaba fija en el torso desnudo de su novio, en los marcados músculos y en la toalla que estaba suspendida en sus caderas, dejando entrever el comienzo de una marcada uve... Sólo salió de su trance cuándo Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Bu... buenos días- tartamudeó nerviosa. Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, y bajó su cabeza para buscar los labios de la joven.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas cuándo los labios de ambos hicieron contacto; su corazón latía desbocado ante la sensación de la piel mojada de Edward cubriendo la suya, y en un acto involuntario, sus manos se posaron delicadamente en su pecho, y tomando vida propia, bajaron lentamente a lo largó de éste. Sus dedos exploraban de forma tímida cada recoveco de ese torso, incluso se atrevió a bajar un poco más, y llegó a la marcada uve que asomaba por la toalla. Sintió la dureza de esos desarrollados músculos a través de su tacto, y la respuesta de Edward no fue otra que pegarla más a su cuerpo, pasando una mano por su espalda; un gemido salió de la pequeña boca de la joven al notar una prominente dureza en su vientre. Subió las manos por el cuerpo de su novio, colgándose de su cuello y cómo si una fuerza desconocida se hubiera apoderado de ella, abrió los labios para él, permitiendo que la lengua de Edward se enredara con la suya.

Las manos del joven acariciaban la espalda y cintura de su pequeña con ansias; el menudo cuerpo de la joven, tan pegado al suyo, le estaba volviendo loco. Por un momento sopesó cogerla en brazos y tumbarla en la cama, y mostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella con su cuerpo... pero la realidad le golpeó al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en casa. Cómo siempre tenía que hacer en estas situaciones, poco a poco fue deshaciendo el beso, y una vez liberó a Bella de sus labios, la retuvo firmemente contra él.

-Me gusta esta manera de darme los buenos días- expresó con una sonrisa pícara -pero no estamos solos en casa- la cara de Bella ardió de vergüenza, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. Escondió su carita en el pecho de Edward, pero siguió abrazada a él. El joven rió encantado ante la adorable timidez de su pequeña, y dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza, volvió a hablarle.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo a caballo?- Bella levantó la vista, asintiendo con una sonrisa y deshaciendo su agarre, para que el joven se pudiera vestir.

-Te espero abajo- susurró mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. El joven tomó aire de forma sonora, intentando relajarse; cada vez le costaba más poder controlarse... esa pequeña le había hechizado de tal manera que sabía que tarde o temprano no iba a poder controlarse. Con un largo suspiro pasó las manos por su pelo, hasta que se tranquilizó y se cambió de ropa, dispuesto a pasar lo que esperaba que fuera un agradable e inocente paseo con su novia.


	14. Autocontrol

**Hola mis niñas guapas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien; siento la tardanza, pero ya poco a poco me voy recuperando, y espero que a partir de la semana que viene las actus regresen a su ritmo normal; aparte de que llevo unos cuantos días intentando subirlo, xDDDDD...**

**Mil gracias de corazón por los favoritos, alertas y rr... sois unos auténticos soles; también gracias a las miles de lectoras silenciosas que siguen la historia.**

**Bien, al lío. Vamos a conocer la historia de Alice; es un tema delicado, de modo que lo he tratado con todo el respeto que merece, y siempre con la mejor intención; veremos a ver si cierto ranchero rubio consigue que vuelva a sonreír jejejjeje... y en cuánto a nuestra parejita... veremos cómo sigue el autocontrol de Eddie jajajjajaja...**

**Reques de mi alma... muacks!... os adoro.**

**Mil besos mis niñas, espero que os guste... y para el próximo puede que no haya tanto autocontrol ;)... no digo más.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 14: Autocontrol_

Bella bajó las escaleras, después de ponerse las botas de montar; todavía no podía borrar de sus retinas la imagen de su novio, con una toalla liada en sus caderas cómo única prenda y la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto... dios, las yemas de sus dedos aún cosquilleaban cómo cuándo acarició lentamente su cincelado pecho, hacía tan sólo unos pocos minutos.

Suspiró frustrada y resignada; sabía que Edward quería lo mejor para ella, y esperar a que estuviera totalmente preparada para dar ese paso... pero no podía evitar que la palabra rechazo se colara en su mente... ¿y si por más que Edward la quisiera, su cuerpo no le resultaba atractivo?

Con esos pensamientos rodando por su cabeza, se adentró en la cocina, para ir calentando el café de nuevo y hacerle una tortilla de queso a su novio, su desayuno preferido. Su mente seguía dando vueltas al dichoso asunto... si por algún casual remoto, llegaba a ese punto de intimidad con Edward pronto, ella no sabía qué hacer... y se negaba en redondo en pedirle consejo a Rosalie, se moriría de la vergüenza. Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones, que por poco se le pega la tortilla a la sartén; por suerte la sacó a tiempo de que el estropicio pasara a mayores, y colocó el plato en su sitio; justo en ese momento su novio entró por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hummmm... que bien huele- alabó éste, sonriendo a su pequeña en agradecimiento. Se sentó para saborear su desayuno; Bella decidió ponerse otro café, y esperó apoyada en la encimera, taza en mano, a que Edward terminara, pero el joven notó algo raro en la actitud de su novia, de modo que dejando el tenedor encima del plato, la llamó.

-Bella- ésta giró la cabeza, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa aparente alegría no llegó a sus ojos, y éste lo volvió a notar. Edward se levantó, dejando su plato en el fregadero y acercándose a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- interrogó preocupado; la joven castaña meneó la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que no le ocurría nada.

Pero Edward no se quedó conforme con la respuesta, y adivinando las inquietudes y dudas de su pequeña, le quitó la taza de las manos, para después tomarla por la cintura y alzarla hasta sentarla en la encimera de la cocina. Se posicionó entre las piernas de la joven, acercándose más a ella y pasando las manos por la espalda de la joven.

-Cariño- suspiró frustrado -mírame, por favor- le suplicó en voz baja. Bella alzó la vista, para encontrarse con esas esmeraldas mirándola de una forma que hizo que su cuerpo de estremeciera.

-Bella... no sé que estará maquinando esa cabecita tuya; pero quiero que tengas una cosa muy clara- su novia le miraba fijamente, intentando frenar las reacciones que las caricias de Edward le provocaban a lo largo y ancho de su espalda -claro que te deseo, y mucho- le susurró mientras juntaba su frente contra la de su pequeña -y no sabes hasta qué punto tengo que controlarme últimamente- la joven castaña bajó la vista de nuevo, sonrojándose por el tema del que estaban hablando.

-¿Entonces... por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- murmuró en voz baja y con tono triste y apagado. Sintió la caricia de una de las manos de su novio en la mejilla, y al levantar de nuevo la vista se encontró con su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-Bella...- volvió a suspirar -claro que quiero, es lo que más deseo en el mundo- le volvió a repetir -pero quiero hacer las cosas bien para los dos... y sobre todo para ti- le explicó con cariño -cuándo tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá- su pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa... se preocupaba mucho por ella, a veces demasiado... pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y fue incapaz de reternerlo.

-¿Quieres esperar hasta que nos casemos?- la pregunta dejó a Edward tan parado, que tras unos segundo de silencio, soltó una pequeña carcajada, estrechando aún más a su pequeña estrellita entre sus brazos.

-No creo que tenga tanto autocontrol cómo para esperar hasta ese día- murmuró divertido -pero si es lo qué tu quieres, no tengo problema alguno-.

-¡No!- exclamó súbitamente Bella, lo que provocó la risa divertida de Edward, y por consiguiente, que el sonrojo de Bella no llegara a desaparecer de su rostro.

-Tranquila- le susurró en voz baja, muy cerca de su oreja -todo llegará- su cálido aliento hizo que la piel de la joven se erizara -pero no quiero que pienses que no te deseo, porque eso es una vil mentira- Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de su novio tan cerca de su cara; no pudo resistir el impulso de juntarlos con los suyos. Edward aceptó gustoso esa dulce invasión de su boca, y cómo si de un acto reflejo se tratara, pegó más a su novia a su cuerpo. El dulce hálito que provenía de la boca de Bella, junto con los pequeños gemidos de la joven le bastó para volverse loco y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, sin dejar que se separara un milímetro de él.

Bella se encontraba en el séptimo cielo; los labios de su novio se movían contra los de ella de forma suave y cariñosa, pero a la vez con firmeza y determinación... pero no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa cuándo cierta parte íntima de la anatomía de Edward se rozó con la suya, debido a la postura en la que encontraban, y aún con la ropa de por medio, Bella sintió que una llama de fuego atravesaba su cuerpo, e inconscientemente, arqueó levemente su cuerpo, bajando sus manos a lo largo del pecho de Edward, pero sin el pudor y timidez que imperó cuándo subió a darle los buenos días.

Su novio recibió encantado esas caricias... y algo se encendió también en su fuero interno al notar ese contacto de sus partes más íntimas... dios... su autocontrol se estaba yendo directo a la alcantarilla... pero no podía parar de besarla. Sus manos, hasta ahora ancladas en su cintura, empezaron a a subir ellas solas por los costados de la joven castaña, llegando incluso a rozar, involuntariamente, el lateral de sus pechos. Dándose cuenta de su atrevimiento, y temiendo que su pequeña se sintiera cohibida, hizo un amago para separarse de ella, pero una manitas en su cuello se lo impidieron.

-No pares, por favor- le pidió entre jadeos, volviendo a posar sus labios en su boca y adentrándose con su lengua sin pudor alguno.

-Bella...- jadeó desesperado -no creo que pueda parar-.

-Eso es lo que quiero- le aclaró ella, dejando libre sus labios y dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello y por su pecho. El joven cerró los ojos, tomando suavemente la cabeza de Bella con sus manos, demostrando así con ese gesto cuánto le gustaban esas caricias. Iba a obligarla a levantar su cabeza, para besarla de nuevo, pero un ruido hizo que ambos se separaran, de repente. Ambos se miraron, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas; sus labios hinchados eran la prueba contundente de lo que habían sentido... y una confirmación para Edward... a su autocontrol no le quedaba mucho para desaparecer.

-¿Nos vamos?- interrogó a su novia -no quiero que aparezca nadie por aquí y nos pillen...- dejó la frase inconclusa, guiñándole un ojo a Bella de forma cómplice.

-Será lo mejor- rió ella, bajando de la encimera y tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía, dispuesta a disfrutar de un agradable paseo a caballo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasaba tranquila para todos los habitantes del rancho. Los encuentros de Edward y Bella fueron más inocentes que el acontecido en la cocina, principalmente porque apenas estaban solos más que unos minutos al día y después de la cena. Abril se abría paso en el calendario, y eso en un rancho se traducía en la época en la que más compra venta de ganado se realizaba. El rancho Killarney se llenó de vendedores y compradores, y Carlisle y sus hijos atendían pacientemente a todo el que se acercaba allí, pero Jake y Edward tuvieron que viajar una semana a varios de los ranchos con los que habían llegado a un acuerdo, de modo que Bella y Edward se tuvieron que despedir por unos días. La joven no pudo ocultar la mueca de tristeza que asomó en su rostro cuándo se abrazó a su novio, pero sabía que ese era su trabajo, y no iba a permitir que descuidara sus obligaciones por estar con ella.

De eso ya habían pasado cuatro largos días; cuándo justo regresaba del pueblo la quinta mañana, se encontró con Alice Brandon, que en ese mismo instante aparcaba su pequeño coche en la parte trasera de los establos. No la había visto desde el incidente en el bar de Félix, y aunque la había llamado un par de veces por teléfono, no había recibido contestación alguna.

-¡Alice!- la llamó, elevando un par de octavas su tono de voz; la aludida se dio la vuelta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su castaña amiga. Bella se acercó a ella, y nada más verla se dio cuenta de su palidez y sus ojeras, señal de que apenas había descansado estos últimos días.

-Hola Bells- saludó con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- inquirió ésta, preocupada -te he llamado un par de veces, pero debías estar en el trabajo-.

-Lo siento; en verdad oí los mensajes en el contestador- se disculpó cabizbaja -he tenido mucho trabajo estos días, y llegaba a casa agotada, y ad...- Bella la cortó, tranquilizando a su amiga.

-No pasa nada; después de lo ocurrido el pasado sábado, no quise agobiarte- le explicó con cariño -¿quieres tomarte una café?-.

-No me vendría nada mal, la verdad- meditó la joven morena, casi para sus adentros -pero no quiero hacer esperar a Jake, Edward y al resto- se intentó excusar.

-Edward y Jake están de viaje, y no regresan hasta dentro de dos días- le aclaró Bella -y Carlisle y Jasper han ido al ver al abogado esta mañana, para formalizar unos contratos; todavía no han regresado- Alice meditó la propuesta, hasta que finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento. Juntas se encaminaron hacia la casa, dónde se encontraron con Rosalie y Esme, haciendo carantoñas al pequeño Owen.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Alice- la saludó Esme con una sonrisa cariñosa, lo mismo que Rosalie.

-¿Queréis uniros a la merienda?- interrogó Bella.

-Quedaos vosotras- les ofreció Esme - yo me llevaré a este pequeño a dar un paseo- dijo mientras cogía de brazos de su madre al pequeño Owen, profundamente dormido. Después de acomodarlo en su cochecito, se despidió de las chicas, deseándoles que tuvieran una buena tarde.

Una vez Bella sirvió el café y galletas y bizcocho, Rose clavó su mirada en la joven morena; ya que, inevitablemente, había escuchado lo que había sucedido la pasada noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Alice no tuvo que meditar mucho su respuesta.

-Supongo que he tenido épocas mejores- respondió con un lánguido suspiro.

-Nunca nos habías dicho que estabas separada- dijo Bella con cautela, a modo de pregunta.

-Divorciada- corrigió -por eso me ausenté las pasadas semanas de mi trabajo, para ratificar la demanda de divorcio-.

-¿Te maltrató?- la pregunta tan directa de Rosalie, y que también se preguntaba Bella para sus adentros, hizo que la joven las mirara un poco sorprendida. Al ver su silencio, Bella se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-No tienes que contarnos nada, si no quieres- la tomó de la mano, infundiéndole ánimo -pero tu cara de miedo cuándo esos impresentables los nombraron...- rememoró enfadada.

-Lo siento Alice, no pretendía ser tan brusca- se disculpó Rose.

-No pasa nada... - se quedó callada un minuto, escogiendo sus palabras -vine a Hunstville con la esperanza de iniciar una vida nueva, pero el pasado siempre vuelve, de una forma u otra- Bella y Rosalie escucharon con atención las palabras de su amiga.

-Conocí a Peter en el instituto- empezó a relatar -él llegó al empezar el último año; recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi... era muy atractivo- musitó en voz baja, con una triste sonrisa asomando en su cara. Bella le dedicó otra de vuelta, dándole valor para seguir.

-Enseguida ambos nos sentimos atraídos mutuamente, y a mediados de curso empezamos a tontear; me gustaba muchísimo, y poco a poco, fui enamorándome de él- rememoraba -y nos hicimos novios al graduarnos; el futuro no podía pintar de mejor forma; habíamos terminado el instituto, y los dos fuimos a la misma universidad-.

-¿Ahí fue dónde empezaron los problemas?- preguntó Rosalie; la joven meneó la cabeza, negando.

-Esos años fueron los mejores de mi vida; nuestros estudios iban bien, y Peter y yo nos queríamos; nos casamos cuándo estábamos en el último curso, y todo seguía bien. Al terminar la universidad nos fuimos a vivir a Portland, en Oregón. Yo conseguí trabajo en poco tiempo... a Peter le costó más; creo que ahí empezaron los problemas- murmuró sin poder retener las lágrimas.

-Tranquila- la reconfortó Rosalie.

-Se graduó el segundo de su promoción; todos los profesores lo decían, sería un prometedora abogado... pero por más que buscaba y buscaba, no encontró trabajo; desde ese momentos cayó en una profunda depresión, y ahí fue cuándo empezó a beber-.

-A todos nos cuesta empezar nada más salir de la universidad- comentó Rosalie.

-Eso es verdad- añadió Bella.

-Si algún defecto tenía Peter, era el orgullo- contaba Alice -no pudo soportar que la que llevara el dinero a casa fuese yo-.

-A eso yo lo llamo machismo- masculló ja joven rubia entre dientes.

-Jamás pensé que fuera a comportarse así... se hundió más en la bebida, debido a su depresión; las peleas se hicieron frecuentes, la convivencia se hizo insostenible... se hundió tanto en su miseria, que ya ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por encontrar un trabajo... hasta que una noche todo estalló y...- Alice bajó la cara, tapándose los ojos y llorando.

-Te pegó- iba a ser una pregunta, pero salió cómo una rotunda afirmación de los labios de Bella. La señorita Brandon hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-La primera vez que sucedió me juró y perjuró que no volvería a hacerlo, pero...-.

-Pero eso no fue así- terminó Rosalie por ella.

-Cada vez iba a más- recordaba Alice entre lágrimas, cerrando los ojos y recordando los gritos, los golpes, las lágrimas que derramó por ese impresentable -cuándo ya no pude soportarlo más, le dije que debíamos separarnos-.

-¿Por qué aguantaste tanto?- musitó Bella, intentando no llorar por ver así a su amiga.

-Le quería- se encogió ésta se hombros -me costó mucho dar el paso, tenía que empezar de nuevo; no me lo puso nada fácil, me amenazó, decía que a él nadie le pegaba una patada en el trasero y le abandonaba; esa noche me dio la peor paliza de todas...- Bella no pudo soportarlo más, y atrapó a Alice en un fuerte abrazo, en un intento de consolarla. Rosalie también se acercó a ella, frotándole la espalda en un gesto cariñoso.

-Hace un año y medio que me fui de Portland, huyendo como una fugitiva- masculló ésta con rabia -ya no podía soportar las amenazas; aunque nos hubiéramos separado, no me dejaba en paz; nadie sabía que estaba aquí, a excepción de mis padres-.

-Tenía una orden de alejamiento- murmuró Rose, suspirando.

-La tiene; por eso aunque fuera a ratificar la demanda de divorcio, sus abogados no saben cómo encontrarme; eso lo dictaminó el juez- corrigió Alice -pero ahora Garret y James saben que estoy aquí; y...-.

-Tienes miedo de que te vuelva a encontrar- terminó por ella Rosalie.

-Si me encuentra de nuevo, no sé de lo que sería capaz...- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un llanto nervioso e incontrolable se adueñó de su cuerpo.

-Alice, tranquila- la reconfortó Bella.

-No estás sola; nos tienes a nosotras, a Nessie, a los chicos... no estás sola- le susurraba Rosalie en voz baja.

Dejaron que se desahogara tranquila; ninguna se percató de que Jasper estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y la rabia bullendo por cara poro de su cuerpo. Bella y él se miraron, hasta que su joven cuñada se acercó a su altura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- habló en voz baja.

-El suficiente para entender muchas cosas- siseó en voz baja -¿cómo ha podido soportarlo?- se preguntó casi para si mismo; llevaba toda la semana preguntándose qué le habría hecho el impresentable de su ex marido; y lamentablemente, sus sospechas no iban descaminadas.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan ruin y miserable para hacerle eso a una mujer?- seguía siseando, lleno de rabia -ninguna mujer se merece que un hombre le ponga la mano encima- Alice levantó la cabeza del hombro de Rose, mirando fijamente al joven rubio. Éste se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño Alice- el tono cariñoso que utilizó no hizo otra cosa que emocionar a la joven, que aún entre lágrimas, intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora nos tienes a nosotros- le recordó de nuevo Bella -no estás sola-.

-No sé qué decir... gracias- musitó en voz baja.

-No las tienes que dar- le aclaró Jasper, dedicándole una mirada cargada de sentimientos; Alice se perdió en esos preciosos ojos grises por unos pocos segundos... él era tan diferente a Peter. El joven Cullen sonrió de forma torcida, y en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, y sobre todo, de verla sonreír, sugirió que fueran hacia los establos.

-Lo había olvidado- se disculpó ella -ya tengo los primeros resultados del estudio- le contó, un poco más animada después de despedirse de las chicas y salir acompañada de Jasper. Éste rodó imperceptiblemente los ojos... seguía sin creer mucho en el dichoso estudio...pero ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír cómo el duendecillo hiperactivo que era.

-La sangre analizada demuestra que hay un aumento considerable de aminoácidos esenciales- le relató la joven.

-Y eso se traduce... -Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano, instándola a continuar.

-Eso significa que sus músculos están más sanos y fuertes; y eso se traduce en carne de mejor calidad- le explicó la joven.

-Interesante- admitió Jasper, pero Alice negó con la cabeza, sonriendo pícara.

-Sigues sin tenerlas todas contigo- su acompañante le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercaban a la barrera de seguridad.

-Me cuesta creer que con sólo ponerles música se consiga una mejor producción alimentaria- meditó en voz alta.

-La música hace que se relajen, y las hormonas encargadas del relax fluyen en cantidades moderadas... eso hace que se produzca mayor cantidad de aminoácidos esenciales- el joven la escuchaba atentamente... pero sus ojos se perdían por el bonito rostro de la joven morena. Había algo en ella que le atraía de una manera sobrehumana; y echaba de menos esas batallas dialécticas tan divertidas que ambos habían intercambiado durante los últimos meses... pero ahora entendía que Alice no estaba bien, y él la quería ayudar a olvidar, la quería proteger de ese canalla.

-Entonces el estudio va viento en popa- aprobó éste -eso se merece una celebración, ¿no te parece?- miró directamente a Alice, elevando las cejas de modo sugestivo.

-¿Vuelves a insistir para que acepte una cita contigo?- respondió, un poco más animada, pero feliz de volver a escuchar ese tono arrogante que tan loca le volvía. En su fuero interno, deseaba darle una oportunidad, pero... tenía miedo. Jasper se giró hacia la joven, quedando enfrente de ella, e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los peones y vaqueros, con uno de sus dedos alzó el rostro de la joven, acariciando imperceptiblemente su barbilla.

-Yo no soy Peter; jamás te haría daño- Alice se quedó sin palabras, y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo causado por las palabras que le dedicó el joven Cullen. Suspiró largamente, sin saber qué contestar.

-Tengo formas para persuadirte- Jasper volvió a adoptar ese tono arrogante y chulesco, simplemente para verla rodar los ojos o que le diera una de sus divertidas contestaciones.

-¿Cómo cuales?- interrogó divertida.

-Bueno... puedo perseguirte cantando una horrible canción hasta que supliques que pare... canto muy mal- la joven no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-No sé si la artimaña te daría resultado- le devolvió por respuesta; Jasper sonrió ampliamente... esta era la señorita Brandon que el quería ver... la señorita Brandon que le atraía de una manera inexplicable.

-Ponme a prueba- se encogió éste, despreocupadamente de hombros.

-Ya veremos- accedió la joven.

-Te convenceré- afirmó pagado de si mismo, disfrutando de la suave risa de la chica y continuando con su paseo por el establo, con las notas del piano de una obra de Debussy flotando en el ambiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después de la visita de Alice al rancho, la familia esperaba a Edward y Jake, que llegarían para la hora de la cena. Emmet y Jasper estaban enfrascados en un divertido debate sobre la final de la súper bowl, el mayor acontecimiento deportivo de la temporada que tendría lugar la semana que viene. Carlisle y Esme se deshacían en carantoñas con el pequeño Owen, que acomodado en su sillita, sonreía por las muecas y caras que ponía su abuelo. Bella y Rosalie terminaban de poner la mesa en la cocina, cuándo justo oyeron el motor de un coche.

-Ahí están- anunció Esme. Toda la familia salió al vestíbulo para recibirles. Primero entró Jake, que soltó la maleta en el suelo.

-Por fin en casa- exclamó con un cómico suspiro -estoy hambriento- protestó, después de saludar a todos.

-Menuda novedad- rió divertido Emmet -el día que no tengas hambre será un milagro- repuso burlón.

Bella rió divertida, pero se quedó rezagada cuándo Edward entró seguido de su hermano. Dejó que saludara primero a su padre y hermanos, pero fue el propio Edward el que se acercó a ella presurosamente, envolviéndola en sus brazos y levantándola del suelo en un abrazo. La joven escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando de nuevo la familiar esencia de Edward... había sido una semana muy larga para los dos.

-Hola cariño- susurró Edward en voz baja, sólo para ellos.

-Hola- devolvió la joven por respuesta -te he echado de menos-.

-Yo también, mi pequeña estrellita- Bella sonrió, aún con la cara escondida en su cuello. El joven sintió cómo su novia dejaba un pequeño besito en la base de su cuello, y ese gesto hizo que la estrechase más fuerte en su abrazo; cómo la había echado de menos. Separándose un poco de ella, dejó un pequeño y cariñoso beso en sus labios, que su pequeña correspondió de forma tímida.

-Edward bájala al suelo- exclamó Emmet burlón; rodando los ojos la liberó de su abrazo, ante la vergüenza de la joven.

-Después- le dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. La joven asintió imperceptiblemente, y todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina, dónde un suculento festín les esperaba.

Después de la cena y de que Edward y Jake pusieran a toda la familia al corriente de las novedades y los tratos que habían cerrado a lo largo de esa semana, Rosalie y Emmet partieron hacia su casa y el resto se retiró a descansar. Bella justo salía del baño cuándo la puerta de su habitación se abrió; la joven esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Edward cerrar sigilosamente la puerta tras de si, ataviado con un pantalón de pijama gris y una camiseta negra, que se pegaba de manera peligrosa a sus músculos. Sin pensarlo un sólo segundo, corrió hacia sus brazos, dónde su novio la recibió gustoso.

Sin decir una sola palabra, sus bocas se encontraron, reconociéndose de nuevo después de esa larga semana. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo cobrizo de Edward, agarrándolo con algo de fuerza y queriendo fundir su boca con la suya.

El joven respondió con avidez a ese demandante beso, sintiendo las insinuantes curvas del cuerpo de su pequeña amoldándose al suyo. Algo ardía en su interior, sus manos no paraban de acariciar la espalda y cintura de Bella, y sintió el gemido de la joven morir en su garganta. Con un pequeño movimiento, hizo que la joven enredara sus piernas en su cintura, y con ella encima caminó hasta que sus piernas tocaron el borde la cama. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, la acomodó en ella, para justo después tumbarse a su lado y seguir besándola, hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que dejarla tomar un poco de aire. Los brazos de Bella rodeaban su cuello, y una de sus manos reposaba en el estómago de su novia, dándole una suave caricia.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- inquirió con su sonrisa torcida.

-Sabes que sí- rodó los ojos la joven, haciendo un gracioso gesto con la cara, que no hizo otra cosa que arrancar las risas de su novio.

-No te enfades- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia su pecho, dónde su pequeña se acurrucó -yo también te he echado mucho de menos- Bella sonrió de manera tímida al oír esas palabras -cada día se me hace más difícil separarme de tu lado-.

-Se me ha hecho eterna la semana- le confesó en un susurro casi imperceptible -pero ya estás de nuevo en casa- exclamó con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Su novio dejó un besito en su pelo, y así, en esa postura, Bella le puso al día de todo lo acontecido esa semana, incluida la confesión de su joven amiga.

-¿Cómo puede haber gente así?- siseó enfadado -no hay acto más denigrante y rastrero que maltratar a alguien... y más si se supone que quieres a ese alguien más que nada en el mundo- sintió los ojos de su pequeña mirándole con una mezcla de asombro y admiración -me volvería loco si alguien te hiciera daño... no sé de lo que sería capaz-.

-Tú no eres cómo él, ni cómo esos hombres que se jactan de ello, orgullosos de su hombría- le dijo ella, seria y rotunda -no hay nadie que me cuide cómo tú lo haces- el joven sonrió complacido al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Cambiaron radicalmente de tema, hablando del viaje de Edward y otros asuntos, hasta que el joven sintió que a su novia se le cerraban los ojos, presa del sueño y del cansancio.

Iba a levantarse y arroparla, pero Bella agarró su camiseta con los puños, mirándole con un tierno puchero.

-¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?- le medio imploró, de forma tímida. El joven sonrió complacido, apartando las sábanas y metiéndose en la cama con ella. Sintió que su pequeña volvía a sus brazos, y la rodeó de nuevo entre ellos.

-Nada me gustaría más... duerme, mi pequeña estrellita- Bella sonrió feliz, escondiendo la cara en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose segura junto a Edward... el velaría sus sueños.. él la cuidaría.


	15. Fuego ardiente

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien; antes que nada, quiero daros las gracias por preocuparos por mi y mi estado de salud, y por los ánimos que me mandáis desde los rr o los Pm... sois unos soles.**

**Mil gracias también por los rr, alertas, favoritos, mis lectoras silenciosas... gracias a vosotras, esta historia sigue su marcha.**

**Bien... no digo nada acerca de este capítulo; es un poco largo... pero creo que vais a disfrutar con él. Ya veréis cómo Eddie sorprende a su pequeña estrellita... para mi , es muy romántico (amos, de mi estilo jajajajja...)... espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste.**

**Reques de mi vida... especialmente es para vosotras ;)... os quiero.**

**A todas mis niñas, un besazo enorme... y a disfrutar; nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Fuego ardiente_

A partir de ese día, Bella durmió arropada por los brazos de su novio; cada noche , y después de que la casa se sumiera en el silencio, Edward se escabullía a la habitación de su pequeña, dónde ésta siempre le esperaba despierta. Bella adoraba esos momentos de intimidad con su novio, dónde las confidencias íntimas, caricias y besos eran el mejor reflejo del amor que se profesaban.

Abril pasaba rápido; con el trabajo que había en el rancho apenas tenían tiempo para pasar unos minutos juntos durante el día, pero esas noches eran cómo una recompensa para ellos. Una de esas noches, casi al final del mes, Edward y Bella mantuvieron una crucial conversación sobre un tema de vital importancia para ambos.

-¿Cómo van las solicitudes de las universidades?- interrogó éste a su novia, que se encontraba cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.

-El miércoles mandé las últimas solicitudes; las primeras que mandé todavía no han contestado- le explicó con una mueca de resignación. Edward sonrió mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza.

-Hay que esperar cariño; todavía es pronto- le recordó -¿has decidido lo que vas a estudiar?-.

-Educación infantil- le reveló contenta -¿qué te parece?- sondeó con cautela.

-Creo que serás una profesora estupenda, te encantan los niños; pero no me tienes qué pedir opinión, tienes que estudiar lo que a ti te guste- le explicó. Bella sonrió complacida, escuchando las palabras del joven, era increíble cómo la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones. Con el dinero ahorrado estos meses, gracias a su trabajo, podía permitirse pagar la matrícula del primer año; Edward había insistido en hacerse cargo, pero fue una batalla perdida para el joven Cullen. De modo que llegaron a un acuerdo; ella se encargaría de pagar todo lo referente a la universidad, y Edward buscaría un apartamento dónde ambos se mudarían una vez empezara el año lectivo. El segundo año, si todo iba bien, ya verían lo que hacían.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia en lo que a ciudades se refiere?- interrogó Edward a Bella.

-Me gustaría San Antonio; es la que más cerca está de Hunstville, apenas hay una hora y media en coche- le contó -estaríamos cerca del rancho, y podríamos venir los fines de semana-.

-Cierto- le dio la razón éste -pero ya sabes que si te aceptan en Dallas, incluso en Houston, no pasa absolutamente nada- le recordó, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-Sí papá, me acuerdo perfectamente- recitó cual niña de parvulario. Su novio rió, divertido por la mueca que puso su pequeña. En la oscuridad de la habitación continuaron hablando de su futuro, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, Bella esperó ansiosa las respuestas de las diferentes universidades; se llevó una pequeña desilusión al recibir la negativa de la universidad de Houston, pero había enviado multitud de solicitudes, y Edward la animó, diciéndole que no todas iban a ser respuestas favorables, y que había que ser pacientes. De eso hablaban mientras se dirigían en coche hacia el bar de Félix; era un sábado por la noche, y Emmet y Jake les esperaban allí, con sus respectivas parejas; Jasper había regresado de un viaje esa misma tarde, y prefirió quedarse en casa a descansar.

Edward tomó de la mano a su pequeña, adentrándose en el local y buscando a sus hermanos con la mirada. Los encontró sentados alrededor de una mesa, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí.

-En verdad se nota que hay trabajo en los ranchos; el local no está muy lleno- le dijo a Edward, extrañada de ver tan poca gente en el bar un sábado por la noche.

-Mejor, así estaremos más tranquilos- respondió el joven, pasando una mano por su espalda y conduciéndola hacia la mesa.

-Hola chicos- saludó animada la joven castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rosalie.

-Ya era hora- rodó los ojos Emmet -pensábamos que ya no vendríais-.

-Papá se retrasó para la cena; además, el vuelo de Jasper se ha retrasado también, y ha llegado tarde- les explicó Edward, que tomó asiento al lado de su pequeña.

-Excusas- se burló malicioso Jake -seguro que os habéis perdido con el coche por algún paraje oscuro- movió las cejas de forma sugestiva, pero su cara cambió a una de sorpresa al sentir un fuerte manotazo en su nuca.

-Deja de avergonzar a la pobre Bella- le riñó Nessie, al ver la cara roja de la joven.

-Ella sabe que mis bromas son sin malicia- se excusó el mayor de los Cullen -¿verdad, cuñada?-.

-Bella; yo que tú, lo dejaba a dieta un par de días- le sugirió Emmet con una sonrisa malévola -verás que pronto se le quitan las ganas de bromear-.

-Es una posibilidad- meditó la joven en voz alta, dedicando a Jake una inocente sonrisa, pero la respuesta de Jake no llegó a salir de su boca, ya que uno de los camareros llegó a tomar nota del pedido. Una vez todos tuvieron sus bebidas en la mesa, los hermanos se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de varios asuntos pendientes del rancho, de modo que las chicas los dejaron hablar tranquilos.

-¿Sabéis algo de Alice?- interrogó Rosalie.

-La vi hace dos días, cuándo fue al rancho para continuar con el estudio- explicó Bella -desde entonces no la he visto-.

-Le dije que se viniera esta noche con nosotros, pero es excusó diciendo que estaba cansada- añadió Nessie -no quise insistir mucho-.

-¿Pero va mejor de ánimos?- siguió interrogando Rosalie -Owen ha estado enfermo esta semana, y entre eso y el trabajo apenas he tenido tiempo de llamarla-.

-Yo tampoco la he visto mucho entre semana, y eso que trabajamos en la misma empresa y vivimos en el mismo bloque- relató Nessie, dejando su vaso encima de la mesa.

-Me dijo Jake que has estado fuera hasta ayer; me extrañó no verte con Alice por el rancho- le dio la razón Bella.

-La comisión me mandó esta semana a Houston, a un congreso de veterinaria- siguió relatando con una mueca de fastidio -odio esas reuniones, las conferencias son soporíferas- las jóvenes rieron divertidas ante la cara de frustración de la joven.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- interrogó Emmet; los chicos se habían girado hacia ellas, señal de que habían dado por concluida su conversación laboral.

-Nessie nos contaba cuánto le gustan los congresos de veterinaria- exclamó Bella, conteniendo la risa.

-Para otra vez deberías llevarte compañía- le sugirió Rose, con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a Jake.

-Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima vez- contraatacó pensativa.

-Sabes que yo estoy dispuesto- se ofreció Jake, con una graciosa reverencia.

-Eso lo sabemos- rodó los ojos Edward, ante las carcajadas de los presentes.

-Habló el que se va a ir con su novia en otoño- le devolvió la jugada -¿has pensado en nosotros?- se llevó una mano al corazón cómicamente.

-Eso- apoyó Emmet -nos dejas sin cocinera- Edward y Bella se rieron ante los lastimosos pucheros de los hermanos mayores.

-Tenéis a Esme, a Rose, a Nessie...- enumeró la aludida -seguro que ellas no dejan que muráis de hambre-.

-Ellas no cocinan cómo tú- dijo Jake con un lánguido suspiro, ganándose una mirada intimidatoria de Rosalie y Nessie.

-No os ofendáis- intentó arreglar la situación -pero las albóndigas de Bella son insuperables-.

-Y su estofado de carne- añadió Emmet -pero tu comida es excelente también, cariño- añadió atropelladamente, viendo la mirada que le dirigía su esposa.

Edward y Bella ya no podían disimular las carcajadas... pero la divertida conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz femenina, que hacía mucho tiempo que no oían.

-Hola Edward- éste se dio la vuelta, mirando a la joven rubia que estaba frente ellos, esbozando una sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa. Bella palideció para sus adentros... si en las fotos le había parecido alta y atractiva, al natural era aún mejor; miró a su novio de reojo. El rostro de Edward tenía una expresión indescifrable... y sus ojos miraban entrecerrados a la que una vez fue su prometida.

-Jessica- saludó con in movimiento imperceptible de cabeza.

-Vaya, pero si es Miss Petarda- saludó Rosalie, burlona y mordaz -¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?-.

-Pero si es la gran Rosalie Hale- le devolvió la respuesta burlona -oh, perdona... ahora eres Rosalie Cullen-.

-Creo que no estás en posición de ser sarcástica- le recordó Emmet.

-Sólo quería saludar a Edward- se defendió ella. Bella permanecía callada, mirando a la escultural joven que había estado a punto de casarse con Edward... dios... ellas dos eran polos opuestos, literalmente hablando... ¿cómo podía Edward estar ahora con ella?... Jessica tenía cuerpo, belleza, estilo... en cierto modo hacían muy buena pareja.

-Pues ya me has saludado, si nos disculpas, esto es una reunión privada- le respondió éste, rodeando a Bella por la cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Jessica se dio cuenta del gesto, y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa.

-Reunión privada y familiar- aclaró Jake, mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia -y creo que tú ya no eres parte de la familia-.

-Habló el grandullón- masculló molesta – ya me extrañaba que estuvieras tan calladito, Jacob- pronunció su nombre con retintín.

-Ya me conoces- contestó resuelto y tranquilo, rodeando los hombros de Nessie -no puedo evitarlo- Jessica rodó los ojos, pero no le dirigió contestación alguna, y su vista se posó de nuevo en el que una vez había sido su prometido.

-¿Te importaría que habláramos un momento... a solas?- remarcó las últimas palabras, mirando a Emmet y Jake con desagrado.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar- respondió Edward con voz fría y cortante. Bella miraba a Jessica de reojo, apretando los dedos de Edward en un gesto involuntario.

-No voy a ocuparte más que unos pocos minutos- respondió la joven airada – y estate tranquila, no voy a robártelo- le dijo a Bella con una sonrisa burlona. La joven castaña iba a contestarle, pero Edward resopló sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie; lo que menos quería es que Jessica montara uno de sus numeritos.

-Ahora vuelvo- les dijo al resto; Bella miró a su novio preocupada, pero Edward negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que no pasaba nada. Vio cómo ambos se dirigían hacia la salida.

-Tranquila Bella, Edward no creo que tarde mucho en despacharla- la tranquilizó Jake. Bella asintió con una tímida sonrisa; no tenía duda alguna en lo referente a Edward... pero el ver a la mismísima Jessica en persona hizo que su autoestima, de por si baja, estuviera ahora en el subsuelo... ¿cómo podría competir alguna vez con ella?.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward la siguió hasta la entrada, y una vez ambos salieron al exterior, esperó pacientemente a que ella empezara a hablar. Al ver el titubeo de la joven, resopló mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?- le espetó, perdiendo la paciencia. La joven le miró apenada y dolida.

-Sólo quería saludarte, y preguntarte cómo estabas- contestó con cautela.

-Pues muy bien, cómo puedes comprobar- respondió serio.

-Ya veo- murmuró ella -¿cómo está tu padre, y Esme, y Jasp...- el joven la cortó de malas maneras.

-Todos están muy bien-.

-Edward- suspiró frustrada -yo... ésto...- hizo una pausa, meditando muy bien sus palabras -yo sólo quería pedirte perdón, por cómo sucedió todo- Edward guardó silencio, escuchando las sorprendentes disculpas de Jessica -sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal... per...-.

-¿Todavía tienes un pero?- le preguntó, incrédulo y mordaz -te recuerdo que íbamos a casarnos; si no estabas segura, o incluso si querías parar la boda, sólo debiste hablar conmigo, y no acostarte con ese impresentable a mis espaldas-.

-No metas a mi esposo en ésto- respondió ofuscada.

-¿Qué no le meta?- se carcajeó incrédulo, haciendo que las personas que estaban ahí volvieran la vista, curiosas por lo que pasaba -te recuerdo que fue con el con quién te pillé en la cama-.

-Reconozco que lo que hice estuvo mal- admitió ella -pero nuestra relación estaba mal, Edward... y si hubiéramos seguido adelante con la boda, no habría funcionado-.

-Es posible- concedió Edward -pero esa no fue la mejor forma de decirme que no nuestro no funcionaba-.

-Por eso mismo quiero pedirte perdón- siguió relatando ella, pero Edward no la dejó terminar.

-¿Sabes?, estuve hundido mucho tiempo... pero hoy agradezco que pasara eso- la joven le miraba sin entender -porque gracias a eso, me di cuenta de cómo eres realmente-.

-Edward...-.

-Nunca me quisiste de verdad- acusó él.

-Al principio fuimos muy felices- rebatió ella.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda; pero fuiste cambiando- la joven ya no pudo retener la rabia.

-Eras un completo y obsesivo celoso- siseó Jessica entre dientes -a mi me gustaba salir, no servía para pasarme el día encerrada en un rancho-.

-Nunca tuviste queja alguna- dijo burlón -y sé que ese encuentro con Mike no fue el primero- la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida e indignada -después de nuestra ruptura, me enteré de los encuentros que tuviste con Tyler, Austin... con James Denali-.

-Eso es ment...-.

-No trates de negarlo Jessica; ahora sé cómo te entretenías mientras yo tenía que ausentarme por negocios- respondió el joven, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho -y créeme que ya le partí la cara a James por eso, aunque él lo negara cómo lo estás haciendo tú-.

-Tus empleados son muy cotillas- siseó ella -deberíais tener cuidado con quién contratáis-.

-Es lo que tiene liarse con alguien a la vista de miradas indiscretas- la joven bajó la vista... era inútil intentar negarlo... pero ahora ya daba igual.

-Siento mucho el daño que te hice- se disculpó ella de nuevo.

-No lo sientas; hace mucho tiempo que dejó de dolerme; me sirvió para abrirme los ojos, y ver la clase de persona que eras- un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos; Edward miró hacia una de las cristaleras, y vio la carita de su pequeña... gracias a ella, la vida le sonreía de nuevo. Iba a volver adentro, sin despedirse de la tediosa joven que tenía enfrente; quería tranquilizarla, y decirle que todo estaba bien... pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Esa chica... ¿es tu novia?- interrogó con cautela.

-Sí- contestó él -es la hija de Charlie-.

-¿Charlie tenía una hija?- preguntó asombrada, acordándose del hombre serio y taciturno que iba de un lado a otro del rancho. Edwarsd afirmó con la cabeza, pero le dirigió una mirada Jessica, que ésta interpretó bien, y no hizo comentario alguno acerca de eso, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza saliera al exterior.

-Parece muy joven, ¿cuántos años tiene?- interrogó.

-Diecinueve- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Vaya Edward... no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes- comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes; y ahora, te agradecería que me soltaras- le advirtió en voz baja; la joven reconoció ese tono furioso, y decidió no tentar a su suerte... sabía que era muy difícil que él la perdonara, y no le extrañaba... le había hecho mucho daño, y ella lo sabía.

-Adiós Edward, espero que las cosas te vayan muy bien- se despidió mientras le soltaba el brazo. El joven hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y se adentró de nuevo en el local.

Al acercarse a la mesa vislumbró las caras interrogantes de sus hermanos y cuñadas, y la preocupación escrita en el rostro de su novia.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Jake -habéis estado hablando un buen rato- Bella no se atrevía a levantar la vista de su regazo, dónde jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Sólo quería disculparse, y preguntarme cómo me iba- relató con el ceño fruncido.

-Un poco tarde para pedir disculpas- masculló Rose, molesta.

-No creo que vuelva a molestarnos- Edward decidió zanjar el asunto, y todo su interés se posó en Bella; notó que estaba callada y cabizbaja... tenía expresión triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- preguntó preocupado, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su lado. Bella afirmó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pero sin levantar la vista de su regazo -Bella- la llamó en un susurro.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la joven, puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Bella, obligándola a mirarlo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Edward percibió tristeza e inquietud en los ojos chocolate de su pequeña.

-No ha pasado nada cariño, no tienes por qué estar triste ni preocupada- Bella afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa... pero esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos, y Edward se preocupó todavía más.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- le ofreció; a él también se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir allí.

-Sí,por favor- le pidió en un susurro. Sus hermanos y Rose y Nessie, que habían presenciado la íntima conversación en silencio, no hicieron comentario alguno, y no les insistieron para que se quedaran.

Una vez se despidieron de ellos, y ya dentro del coche, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos; ninguno dijo nada hasta que Edward apagó el motor, ya en el garaje.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- le preguntó por enésima vez, desabrochándose el cinturón y volviéndose hacia ella.

-Nada- negó Bella con la cabeza, pero Edward resopló incómodo.

-Bella; no hecho otra cosa que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirme- le explicó -y te aseguro que no he sido muy amable con ella-.

-Eso ya lo sé, Edward- respondió la joven -confío en ti, y no tienes que darme explicación alguna-.

-Claro que te las tengo que dar; eres mi novia- le recordó con una sonrisa y llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla -¿entonces, qué te pasa?-.

-Me ha impresionado verla en persona- le confesó la joven, con un poco de vergüenza -es muy guapa- musitó, desviando su mirada de nuevo. Edward rodó los ojos, adivinando por dónde venía la preocupación y los temores de su pequeña.

-Ella es muy atractiva- le dio la razón -pero es una belleza fría... tú , en cambio, destilas ternura y cariño... eres cálida- le susurró -y eres preciosa, Bella; no tienes nada que envidiarle a Jessica-.

La joven escuchó sus palabras en silencio... ¿entonces por qué no quería estar con ella?... ¿por qué no quería hacer el amor con ella?... ¿y si eso de esperar a que ella estuviera preparada era sólo una excusa?; levantó la vista, mirándole fijamente.

-Bella, por favor- suspiró derrotado -ya no sé cómo decírtelo- murmuró cansado.

-No quiero que me lo digas con palabras- dijo ella con voz temblorosa y las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos -quiero que me lo demuestres... físicamente- terminó de decir. Edward la miraba de hito en hito -yo te quiero, Edward... y quiero estar contigo- le dijo bajo una mirada suplicante, llena de lágrimas.

-Cariño, yo también quiero, créeme, per...- la rabia bulló en el interior de la joven, y bajó repentinamente del coche, dando un portazo. Edward tardó casi un minuto en reaccionar, pero cuándo lo hizo bajó de un salto del coche, interceptando a su novia y deteniéndola.

-Bella- la llamó serio; la joven no paró su caminar, y a Edward no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla y tomarla de la mano para que parara -Bella, por favor...- la joven se dio la vuelta, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Por favor qué, Edward?- interrogó enfadada -¿cómo crees que me siento?- le espetó, rechinando su dientes.

-Bella, yo...- la joven castaña lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Me dices que me quieres, que me deseas... pero no haces más que darme largas- le espetó enfadada -sé que soy muy joven, y muy inexperta en ese tema- dijo con pena y rabia a la vez -y puede que no te sepa dar lo que ella te daba-.

-Bella, eso no es cierto- le rebatió Edward, enfadado consigo mismo por verla llorar.

-Entonces demuéstramelo- le imploró Bella; al ver que Edward no contestaba, se zafó suavemente del agarre de su novio.

-Buenas noches, Edward- musitó en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta, y bajo la escrutadora mirada de su novio, se adentró en la casa.

Cuándo se cerró la puerta principal, Edward pasó la mano por su pelo, resoplando frustrado. Él simplemente quería hacer las cosas bien con su pequeña... dios... se moría por estar con ella, y marcarla cómo suya para siempre; cada vez que ella le tocaba, aunque fuera de forma inocente, algo en su interior se encendía. Si ella supiera lo loco que se volvía cada vez que ella le besaba... cada noche que su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, cuándo sentía el calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo, y que tan loco le volvía...

Levantó la vista, enfocando la ventana de la joven... la luz estaba apagada; si estuvieran solos en casa, iría directo hacia su cuarto, y le explicaría con besos y caricias lo que ella le provocaba; pero cómo siempre ocurría, no estaban solos en la casa... ¿cómo diablos lo hacían Esme y su padre?, se preguntó para sus adentros, hasta que la lógica le golpeó, acordándose de que el cuarto de su padre estaba bastante más alejado del resto, casi en la otra punta de los otros dormitorios.

Cansado y enfadado consigo mismo, decidió entrar también en la casa; al pasar frente al dormitorio de su pequeña, abrió la puerta con cuidado; Bella estaba hecha un ovillo, y su respiración era acompasada, señal de que ya se había dormido. Acarició su espesa melena castaña, hundiendo los dedos en él, disfrutando de su suavidad. Su pequeña se revolvió inquieta, quedando poca arriba y destapándose en el camino.

Al quedar la sábana por debajo de su cintura, Edward se recreó en su delicada figura, cubierta por una minúscula camiseta de tirantes; su vista recorrió las formas de su rostro, su esbelto y delicado cuello... pasó un dedo por él, deleitándose una vez más con la suavidad de su piel; sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo de su novia... sus clavículas, su escote, las formas de sus senos... recodó cómo solamente hace unas pocas noches, las caricias habían sobrepasado todos lo límites impuestos por él mismo, y aunque fuera con el sostén de por medio, disfrutó de esas deliciosas y delicadas cumbres de su novia... sintió un calor repentino, y cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a reaccionar de forma contundente; así que para no tentar al diablo, dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Bella, y decidió irse a dormir a su cuarto.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir y pensando en cómo demostrarle a Bella que estaba totalmente equivocada; mejor dicho, se devanó los sesos buscando sorprender a su pequeña, puesto que sabía de sobra cómo debía demostrarle todo lo que sentía... hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se sumió en sus sueños... mañana tenía trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, una pálida y ojerosa Bella abrió los ojos, y descubrió con una mueca de tristeza qué había dormido sola. Edward se había enfadado con ella de nuevo, estaba segura de eso; pero ella no podía evitar sentirse inferior a Jessica; esa chica era el sueño de cualquier hombre, y no ella.

Su reacción de ayer por la noche quizá había sido desmedida... pero se moría de ganas de que Edward la amara por completo; pero lo primero de todo, y lo que más le importaba, no quería estar enfadada con Edward, así que todavía en pijama, salió hacia su habitación. Entró sin hacer ruido, pero allí se encontró la cama vacía, con las sábanas revueltas. Extrañada, miró el reloj; apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y era domingo... qué raro... pensó para sus adentros.

Volvió a su habitación, para darse una ducha y bajar rauda a la cocina; allí se encontró con Esme, apoyada en la encimera y con la taza de café entre sus manos; al ver a la joven, le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, cómo siempre hacía.

-Buenos días Esme- saludó.

-Buenos días hija, ¿descansaste?- interrogó.

-Sí- dijo no muy convencida, pero camuflándolo con una sonrisa -¿dónde están los chicos?- interrogó curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-Sam ha llamado a las ocho de la mañana- le empezó a relatar -al parecer, las máquinas que dispensan el pienso se han averiado, y han ido todos a la nave de engorde-.

-Vaya- lamentó ella; eso significaría que no vería a Edward en toda la mañana, y probablemente en parte de la tarde -qué mala suerte, y justo en domingo-.

-Si, ha sido mala suerte- corroboró ésta -pero los animales tienen que comer, sea domingo u otro día cualquiera- le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad- le dio la razón Bella -espero que puedan arreglarlo- suspiró -y deberíais haberme llamado- protestó con un puchero -podría haberme levantado y preparado el desayuno-.

-Jake y Jasper iban a hacerlo- le explicó Esme con una risa- pero Edward les ha advertido que te dejaran dormir; que después, a media mañana, vendrían a tomar un tentempié- Bella sonrió mientras se servía una taza de café... la cuidaban demasiado en esa casa. Esme notó el silencio de la joven, y las ojeras que resaltaban en su pálida piel.

-¿Has dormido bien?; te noto cansada- dijo ésta,acercándose a ella. Bella resopló para sus adentros... no sabía disimular en absoluto.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le ofreció; Bella meditó el ofrecimiento unos segundos, hasta que al final aceptó.

-Ayer nos encontramos con Jessica- murmuró en voz baja. Esme abrió los ojos, sorprendida con la revelación, pero dejó que la joven continuara hablando -quería saludar a Edward, y habló con él unos minutos a solas-.

-¿Ocurrió algo más?- cuestionó la buena mujer; Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente quería saludarlo- se encogió de hombros -hablaron fuera unos minutos, y por la cara de Edward, no fue una conversación agradable-.

-Eso es comprensible; no se veían desde lo ocurrido- musitó pensativa la buena mujer.

-Es muy guapa- pensó Bella en voz alta, pero Esme lo oyó.

-Es muy guapa, es cierto- le dio la razón Esme -pero Edward ahora no es capaz de mirar a una mujer que no seas tú- Bella se sonrojó ante el comentario, y la buena mujer le sonrió con cariño.

-No debes tener esas inseguridades, corazón; Edward te quiere muchísimo-.

-Ya lo sé... pero es sorprendente- Esme la miró sin entender -Jessica y yo somos totalmente opuestas, y a veces todavía me resulta increíble que esté conmigo-.

-En eso sólo el corazón sabe las razones; Edward te vio y se enamoró de ti; y estoy segura de que vio algo más aparte de tu apariencia física- Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole con ese pequeño gesto sus palabras.

-Y no debes hacer comparaciones Bella; tú también eres hermosa; seguro que si le preguntamos a Edward, dirá lo mismo- la joven castaña rió divertida por la obviedad.

-Eso espero- exclamó con una pequeña risa, a la que se sumó la propia Esme.

-Nunca dudes de los sentimientos de Edward por ti- le dijo, tomándole de la mano -gracias a ti, ha recuperado la ilusión... y todo llega- Bella la miró extrañada, sin entender el comentario, pero Esme simplemente le guiñó un ojo, de manera cómplice, dejándola en la cocina, sumida en sus pensamientos y cavilando la manera de abordar a Edward, para hablar de lo sucedido la noche pasada, y arreglar las cosas.

Pero apenas le vio una hora escasa en la comida, ya que la avería era bastante más seria de lo que presentían al principio. Tuvieron que llamar a Emmet para que les echara una mano, ya que debían hacer un apaño provisional hasta el martes que vinieran a repararla los mecánicos. Los hermanos y Carlisle apenas pararon para comer, y en menos de una hora ya se iban de nuevo.

-¿Os queda mucho?- le preguntó mientras le acompañaba a la puerta, una vez comieron.

-Todavía tenemos para un rato- le explicó él -pero para la hora de la cena estará solucionado- le explicó con una sonrisa -¿te encuentras mejor?- le interrogó preocupado. Bella agachó los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro.

-Edward... yo... en serio siento lo de anoche- se explicó atropelladamente -no dudo de ti, en absoluto, y no quiero qu...- Edward la interrumpió, tomándole de la mano.

-No pasa nada; es normal que reaccionaras así al encontrarte con Jessica- Bella se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Edward iba a añadir algo más, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Vamos Edward, a ver si terminamos de una vez- le instó Jasper, saliendo por la puerta. El joven le dedicó a su pequeña una mirada de disculpa.

-A la noche hablamos- la joven asintió tímidamente; levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la boca de su novio y dejando allí un pequeño beso, que el joven correspondió encantado.

-Hasta luego preciosa- nada más darse la vuelta, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven; esperaba que lo que había planeado para esa noche, sorprendiera a su pequeña.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los hermanos se demoraron toda la tarde con las reparaciones, de modo que no aparecieron por la casa hasta la hora de la cena. Bella había estado un poco más tranquila, y había pasado la tarde ayudando a Esme con la plancha; después ambas se habían sentado en el salón, Bella libro en mano y Esme viendo una película.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, y en cuánto Bella terminó de recoger la cocina, esperó pacientemente a que Edward se duchara y se pusiera ropa limpia; iba a proponerle ir a dar un paseo, y poder estar un rato a solas.

Pero después de más de media hora, empezó a preguntarse por qué tardaba tanto. Extrañada y cansada de dar vueltas por la cocina, decidió subir a la habitación de éste. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse la luz apagada y la habitación perfectamente ordenada; y por supuesto, sin rastro alguno de su novio.

¿Edward?- preguntó mientras accionaba el interruptor de la luz; se acercó con cautela a la puerta del cuarto del baño, pero la encontró entornada y con la luz apagada, señal de que tampoco había nadie.

-Qué raro...- murmuró con voz distraída -quizá haya tenido que salir de nuevo- iba a girarse y salir de la habitación, pero algo rojo llamó su atención. Una rosa roja reposaba en la cama, resaltando sobre la colcha blanca; a su lado, un papel doblado. Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras olía la flor, para después coger el papel y desdoblarlo; reconoció la pulcra caligrafía de Edward, y ansiosa leyó la escueta nota.

"_No se me ocurrió otra forma_

_de demostrarte cuánto me importas_

_y lo mucho que te quiero._

_Sí tu quieres, ven a nuestro_

_lugar secreto... _

_Edward"_

Bella no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara, y tomando la rosa en una de sus manos, salió cómo una exhalación por la puerta, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, tan deprisa que por poco se cae. Salió tan rápido hacia los establos, que no se dio cuenta de coger una chaqueta; pero la noche era inusualmente cálida, cómo lo llevaba siendo toda la semana.

Entró deprisa en el establo, dispuesta a ensillar a Mistie, pero paró de repente al encontrarse a Edward, que la miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Veo que has aceptado mi invitación- le dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

-¿Cómo sabrías que vendría aquí?- interrogó tímida y sonrojada como una amapola. El joven se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura y acercándole a él.

-No iba a permitir que fueras a nuestro lugar secreto sola, a estas horas de la noche- le explicó, mirándola fijamente -así que supuse que vendrías aquí o al garaje, para coger uno de los coches; te vi salir de la casa y vi que te dirigías hacia aquí- Bella negó con la cabeza, pero a la vez esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por la rosa, me encanta; es preciosa- le agradeció.

-No es ni la mitad de bonita qué tú- susurró el joven sobre sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso en ellos. El lánguido suspiro que salió de la garganta de la joven resonó en las paredes del establo.

-Siento lo de ayer, no deb...- Edward negó con la cabeza, haciendo que se callara.

-Después hablamos... ahora vámonos de aquí- condujo a Bella hasta su caballo, y una vez la ayudó a subir, él hizo lo mismo, pero antes de salir deslizó un pañuelo por ojos de su pequeña, riendo divertido ante el respingo que ésta dio.

-¿Edward, que haces?- interrogó extrañada.

-Shiisssstttt... es parte de la sorpresa- susurró en su oído; la piel de Bella se erizó al sentir el aliento de Edwards tan cerca de su piel; éste, regalándole un dulce beso en la base de su cuello, tiró de las riendas para que Concord avanzase.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio... pero el corazón de Bella repiqueteaba ruidosamente; el fuerte brazo de Edward rodeaba por entero su cintura, y que su aliento golpeando una y otra vez su cuello no ayudaba para nada a que se tranquilizara. Cada vez que hacía alguna pregunta, sentía el cuerpo de su novio sacudirse de la risa, y por respuesta obtenía un beso en sus cabellos, de modo que al cuarto intento desistió de preguntar más. Veinte minutos después, Bella supuso que llegaron a su prado, ya que Concord aminoró la velocidad.

-No te muevas- susurró Edward, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja; Bella respiró profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se percató de que Edward bajó de la grupa del caballo, y oyó pasos presurosos de un lado a otro. Se sentía tonta encima de una caballo y con los ojos vendados, pero la curiosidad la reconcomía, de modo que esperó pacientemente, hasta que una manos tomaron con delicadeza su cintura, posándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó divertida; su novio le tomó de ambas manos, conduciéndola con cuidado para que no tropezara. Unos metros más adelante, sintió que Edward se ponía a su espalda, y tomaba el nudo del pañuelo.

-¿Preparada?- el gesto afirmativo de la joven fue la señal, y cuándo la venda cayó de sus ojos y enfocó su vista, se llevó ambas manos a su boca, soltando un jadeo por la impresión.

Estaban en su lugar secreto, aquel en el que Edward le confesó lo que sentía por ella. La luna mandaba destellos plateados que se reflejaban en el lago; gracias a que la primavera ya había llegado, las flores asomaban tímidamente, y las copas de los árboles rebosaban, llenas de hojas verdes.

Pero lo que le dejó sin aliento fue el precioso camino trazado con pequeñas y tintineantes velas, para terminar en un círculo, también rodeado por las pequeñas lucecitas; en medio de éste, una improvisada cama, hecha con un suave y mullido edredón de plumas blanco, con miles de pétalos rojos cubriéndola. Estaba totalmente asombrada; su corazón no podía dejar de latir, sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones atoradas en su pecho, y no fue consciente de nada hasta que Edward la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó en voz baja. La joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándole emocionada.

-Es precioso Edward; yo... yo no sé que decir...- balbuceó con voz torpe, casi tartamudeando. El joven sonrió a su pequeña con cariño, abrazando su pequeña cintura.

-Bella- hizo una pausa, tomando aire -te debo una disculpa, por lo de ayer; sé que el encontrarte con Jessica así, de esa manera, no fue agradable-.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa- murmuró ella en voz baja -no debí enfadarme así... tú no hiciste nada- bajó los ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos chocolate, pero el dedo de Edward alzó su cara.

-Bella... no tienes por que pedir perdón, y no quiero verte llorar... ni tampoco quiero que pienses que no te deseo- la joven sintió que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, pero Edward no le dejó que apartara sus ojos de él.

-Edward...- susurró en voz baja.

-No tienes que compararte con Jessica... porque no tienes absolutamente nada que envidiarle; eres preciosa, eres inteligente, eres buena y cariñosa... eres muchas cosas que ella no es- hizo una pausa, sopesando las palabras -y si tu quieres y me dejas esta noche, te lo voy a demostrar- la joven sintió que su respiración se paralizaba.

-¿Qu... qué me vas a demostrar?- consiguió preguntar, muerta de nervios.

-Lo mucho que te amo... y lo mucho que te deseo- la voz de Edward se tornó ronca y profunda y sus ojos esmeralda ardían impregnados de un sentimiento que Bella nunca había visto... pero esa mirada hizo que un fuego ardiente recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, provocando en ella que una sensación que no supo describir se instalara en su vientre.

-Po... por eso...- miró a su alrededor, deteniendo su vista en la improvisada cama.

-Quería que tu primera vez fuera especial, y que la recordaras siempre- por primera vez en su vida, le pareció ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del joven; llevó una de sus manos hacia su cara, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, gesto que encantó a Edward, que ladeó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de la mano de su pequeña.

-Edward... yo...- no pudo decir nada más, ya que la boca de Edward buscó sus labios, y cuándo ambas bocas se encontraron, ya no hubo palabras.

Los brazos de Bella se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Edward, acercándolo más a ella; su lengua, tímida y cautelosa, se abrió paso adentrándose en la boca de su novio. Eso provocó que Edward gimiera audiblemente, y que todo su autocontrol desapareciera; la forma en la que Bella le estaba besando le volvió loco, y tras unos pocos segundos de asimilación, pasó una mano por su espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo y haciendo que el beso se tornara más profundo y desesperado. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas por llevar el control de la situación; los puños de Bella se aferraban a su cabello, y esos suaves tirones que le daba provocaba que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su columna vertebral.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y dejaron la cintura de su novia para iniciar su paseo por los costados de la joven, provocando que unos graciosos y sexys gemidos brotaran de la garganta de ésta. A duras penas consiguió separarse de ella.

-Ven conmigo- murmuró sobre sus labios; observó la reacción de su pequeña; sus labios hinchados y húmedos, de un apetecible color rojo muy suave, sus mejillas arreboladas y coronadas por unos adorables coloretes, y su respiración errática y dificultosa.

-Ed... Edward... yo... yo no sé qué debo hacer- dijo en un tímido susurro, pero Edward negó con la cabeza, tomándola en brazos cómo a una novia.

-Tranquila por eso... esta noche es sólo para ti, mi amor- su novia sonrió emocionada, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello y depositando pequeños besitos en esa zona de piel que quedaba libre por debajo de su camisa. Edward sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban mientras se dirigía a la improvisada cama, y con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz la depositó cómo si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. El manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo, el lugar, las velas, los pétalos de rosa... no podía ser más romántico el momento y el lugar.

Edward se tumbó a su lado, apoyado en un su brazo y mirando el rostro de su pequeña; uno de sus dedos pasó suavemente por la cara de Bella, recorriendo en una sutil caricia su frente, la suave piel de sus párpados, su pequeña y graciosa nariz, sus mejillas...

-Eres tan bonita- susurró casi para él, que seguía deleitándose con la piel de porcelana de su pequeña. Ésta, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tan agradable sensación, los abrió lentamente, dedicándole una mirada suplicante a su novio. Sin decir una sola palabra, arremetió de nuevo contra la dulce boca de su pequeña, y poco a poco fue posicionándose encima de ella. Por instinto, Bella abrió las piernas, para que Edward se acomodara mejor; los brazos de éste quedaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven, y pronto sus labios abandonaron su boca, para bajarlos por su cuello, saboreando el dulce sabor de la piel de Bella, deleitándose con su suavidad.

-Edward...- suspiró la joven, enredando los dedos en el pelo cobrizo de él.

-Sabes tan bien, Bella... me vuelves loco- exclamó con voz ronca, antes de volver a estrellar su boca contra la de ella; la joven aceptó gustosa ese nuevo beso, y cerrando de nuevo los ojos, disfrutó de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, tan insoportables y tan placenteras a la vez.

Edward se volvía loco por momentos... esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía cada vez apretaba más y más... lentamente y con mucha cautela, sus manos agarraron el borde del jersey de Bella, levantándolo lentamente hasta que consiguió sacarlo por la cabeza de la joven. Pero las manos de Bella no se quedaron rezagadas, y torpemente, fue desabrochando pacientemente los botones de la camisa, hasta que él mismo la ayudo y se deshizo de ella.

Miró embelesado el cuerpo de la joven, sus deliciosas curvas y sus senos, todavía cubiertos con un sujetador de encaje blanco. Posó una de sus manos en su vientre, provocando que Bella se estremeciera ante su toque y contuviera la respiración cuándo esa misma mano buscó el botón de sus vaqueros. Los bajó lentamente, quitándole también las deportivas de camino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven estaba en ropa interior, toda expuesta para él. La respiración de la muchacha era errática y pesada, pero sintió que el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas al verse tan expuesta. Cuándo Edward recorrió con sus manos toda la piel expuesta, sintió un placentero hormigueo recorrerla de arriba abajo, su piel se estremecía bajo las yemas de sus dedos hasta límites insospechados, y de pronto, sus pequeñas manitas empezaron a recorrer con timidez el duro pecho de Edward.

-Eso es cariño, tócame- le dijo éste en voz baja, encantando por sentir las manos de Bella en su cuerpo; alentada por su novio, sus manos se deslizaron por aquel torso con un poco más de seguridad; podía sentir los gemidos tan sexys que brotaban de la garganta de Edward, señal de que le encantaban esas caricias. Edward no abandonaba el cuello y el escote de su pequeña, besándolo y lamiendo la vena del cuello, justo dónde su pulso se desbocaba por momentos.

-Bella, arquea la espalda- la joven lo hizo sin rechistar, y después de una rápida maniobra, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. El joven se deleitó, admirando esos pequeños y suaves montículos que nadie más, a excepción de él, había visto. Bella sintió la mirada abrasadora de Edward recorrerla de arriba abajo, y una súbita ola de vergüenza y timidez se apoderó de nuevo de ella, haciendo amago de cubrirse; pero Edward negó con la cabeza, atrapando sus muñecas y posándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-No te cubras cariño... eres preciosa- le volvió a repetir -y estás conmigo- le recordó. Ésta pareció relajarse ante esas palabras... la trataba con tanta delicadeza, con tanto cariño... con tanto amor.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Edward, un poco preocupado; la joven asintió tímidamente, alzando su cuello y besándole... pero los labios del joven pronto abandonaron esa parte de su cuerpo, para ir bajando por sus mentón y por su escote hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo.

-Ahhh...- un suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven, que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, invadida por un torrente de placenteras sensaciones. La boca de Edward hacía cosas inimaginables en sus pechos, y su espalda de arqueó cuándo uno de sus pezones se vio atrapado entre los labios de su novio.

-Ahhh... dios- gemía palabras incoherentes, y Edward estaba encantado de cómo reaccionaba ella a sus caricias; siguió entretenido en esas deliciosas cumbres, dándoles caricias, besos y lamidas por doquier; las caderas de Bella se sacudían en un movimiento que le estaba volviendo loco, y ya sin poder soportarlo más, dejó un torrente de besos en sus costillas, en su estómago, su ombligo...

-Edward, bésame- demandó suplicante y jadeante; su novio accedió gustoso a su petición, y rápidamente subió por su cuerpo, para volver a tomar los suaves labios y devorarlos. Las manos de Bella se volvieron a aferrar a su cuello y a su cabello, empujándole contra ella y respondiendo con ansias.

-Bella- jadeó Edward, cuándo los labios de la joven bajaron por su mentón y con su cuello -dios cariño, me encantas-.

-Quiero más Edward- le pidió ansiosa y excitada cómo nunca -sigue por favor- le imploró entre jadeos. Esas palabras enloquecieron al joven, que se apartó un momento para despojarse de sus botas y pantalones. Bella se mordió el labio, en un gesto de timidez e inocencia al verle completamente desnudo... dios... era magnífico. Las manos de Edward fueron al borde de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta, bajándola lentamente y descubriendo el centro de su feminidad.

Ya no había inseguridades, ya no había timidez... quería que Edward la hiciera suya; un excitante hormigueo se había instalado en su bajo vientre, y podía sentir que estaba mojada, muy mojada... hecho que corroboró el joven cuándo se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y sus dedos palparon delicadamente el centro de la joven. No pudo reprimir el jadeo de sorpresa al sentir los largos dedos del joven acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo... cerró los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones.

-Estás tan húmeda, tan caliente... - le susurraba éste beso y beso; su dedo pulgar trazó sinuosos círculos en ese hinchado botón de placer, y cuándo lo pellizcó con delicadeza, ahogó el grito que quiso salir de los labios de su pequeña.

-Aaaahhh... ooohhhh...- Bella gemía descontroladamente, sin pudor alguno. Edward siguió acariciándola, hasta que sintió que las uñas de Bella se clavaban con fuerza en sus hombros y gritaba su nombre.

-Aaahhhh... sí así... más por favor- clamaba su pequeña, de modo que incrementó la intensidad de sus dedos, hasta que una fuerte convulsión sacudió a su novia de arriba abajo; poco a poco retiró su mano, y observó la imagen de su pequeña, todavía temblando del orgasmo que acababa de recorrerla e intentando regularizar su respiración. Su perlado cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, y su apetecible boca entreabierta le llamaba a gritos, pidiendo ser besada de nuevo, de modo que eso hizo, pero tranquila y pausadamente, dejándola recuperarse.

-Edward... - murmuraba la joven, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Edward, deleitándose con cada músculo que sobresalía. Los sexos de ambos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, y eso, unido a los dedos de su pequeña, que bajaban sinuosamente por su bajo vientre, por sus caderas, hizo que empezara a gemir.

-Bella... si sigues por ese camino, no aguantaré mucho sin hacerte mía- dijo entre dientes; no podía aguantar esas caricias que recorrían la marcada uve de sus caderas.

-Eso es lo que quiero- le respondió ella, para después volver a besarle. Edward no necesitó ninguna otra señal, y sin dejar sus labios en ningún momento, guió su miembro hacia la entrada de la joven. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo tensarse, debido a los nervios.

-Tranquila mi amor- la reconfortó, dejando pequeños besos por toda su cara -intentaré tener cuidado- Bella aspiró profundamente, y sintió cómo sus paredes recibían a Edward, hasta que la barrera de su inocencia frenó la incursión. Emitió un ruidito de protesta, y su novio se detuvo.

-Sólo dolerá un momento- la intentó reconfortar -seré muy cuidadoso- su pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-Te amo- le dijo ella, subiendo las manos hasta sus cabellos; Edward sonrió de manera torcida.

-Te amo... mi pequeña estrellita- susurró contra sus labios, para después besarlos y adentrarse en ella de un solo empujón.

Bella sintió un doloroso calambre recorrer su bajo vientre, y ahogando un chillido de dolor, escondió su cara en el cuello de Edward, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer quieto, para no hacerle más daño. La calidez y la estrechez de Bella le estaban volviendo loco. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos sintió que el cuerpo de su novia no estaba tan tenso, y lentamente volvió a salir para adentrarse en ella.

-Ohhhh dios, cariño... - siseó con un gemido -eres tan estrecha- Bella se aferró a su ancha espalda, y alzó un poco más sus caderas, chocando con las de su novio, que no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer ante ese gesto. Lentamente volvió a salir para adentrarse en ella, iniciando ambos un sensual baile con sus cuerpos.

Bella cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que se clavaban en su cuerpo cada vez que Edward entraba de nuevo en ella, recorría su inmensa espalda con sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en si piel.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella, con esa voz suave y dulce.

-Y yo también cariño... te quiero mucho- le murmuraba de vuelta su novio, buscando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

No hubo más palabras; sus cuerpos hablaron por los dos; las arremetidas de Edward, constantes y suaves, fueron adquiriendo fuerza y velocidad, llevándolos a ambos a un mundo paralelo, dónde sólo existían ellos dos.

-Edward..- repetía ella una y otra vez, arqueando su cuerpo, incapaz de decir algo coherente. El roce de sus cuerpos, sudorosos y exhaustos, el calor que emanaba de ellos, hicieron que Edward empujase cada vez más adentro, sintiendo una añorada espiral de placer arremolinarse en su bajo vientre. Las cálidas paredes de su novia apretaron su miembro, y supo que ambos estaban por llegar.

-Ohhh dios... Bella... Bella- busco los labios de la joven, que besó hasta saciedad hasta que Bella lo sintió convulsionar y estremecerse entre sus brazos; la joven sintió un fuego atravesando su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, pero el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta murió en los labios de Edward; su piel estaba completamente erizada, y recibió de buena gana a Edward, que jadeante y sudoroso se desplomó en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo; todavía no se hacía a la idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Edward levantó la cabeza al cabo de unos minutos; sonrió mientras contemplaba a su pequeña, todavía intentando recuperar la respiración, y sonrojada hasta el extremo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó; la joven afirmó levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo y apartando de su frente un mechón de pelo. Le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando un pequeño besito en su nariz.

-Ahora eres completamente mía- le susurró en voz baja.

-Sólo tuya- afirmó Bella, abrazándose a él y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Para siempre- sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

-Para siempre... se repitió para sus adentros.


	16. Barbacoa estilo Cullen

**Hoola nis niñas.**

**Espero que todas estéis bien, y que hayáis pasado una buena semana. **

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, las lectoras silenciosas... gracias por seguir mi historia con tanto interés y cariño.**

**Laia: muchas gracias por avisarme corazón; otra de las chicas ya me había puesto al corriente y está intentando solucionar el tema.**

**Bien, os dejo el capi; espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior jejejjeje...**

**Reques de mi vida: con las visitas me he puesto a las mil a subir el capi, y no he podido pasarme por el club. Mañana me tenéis ahí seguro. Un beso enorme.**

**Para todas, un besazo enorme, espero lo disfrutéis, y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Barbacoa estilo Cullen_

-Buenos días preciosa- Bella sintió un suave cosquilleo en su nariz y en sus mejillas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con las orbes esmeraldas de su novio mirándola con cariño. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando desperezarse por completo, pero al segundo sintió un agradable peso caer encima suyo. Sonrió complacida mientras abría sus brazos y Edward se acomodaba dentro de ellos, suspirando satisfecho y quedándose ambos en un cómodo y cómplice silencio.

Desde esa noche, en la que ambos se unieron de la manera más íntima posible, Bella sintió que algo había cambiado en su relación; ahora era mucho más profunda e íntima en todos los aspectos; y después de algunos meses en los que las inseguridades eran la tónica habitual en la personalidad de la joven, éstas parecían haber pasado a un segundo plano. Edward le había demostrado con creces lo que ella significaba para él, no sólo la inolvidable noche del prado, sino también en las que siguieron a partir de ésta.

-¿A qué le da vueltas esa cabecita tuya?- murmuró Edward, cómodamente apoyado en el pecho de su novia; ésta sonrió mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su pelo cobrizo.

-A nada en particular- le respondió -ha pasado casi un mes y aparte de la universidad de Houston, ninguna otra ha dado señales de vida-.

-Todavía estamos dentro del plazo- le recordó su novio -además, muchas veces no llega la respuesta hasta principios de junio; y todavía estamos en mayo- Bella suspiró a modo de asentimiento, y cambió completamente de tema.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?- indagó curiosa.

-Hoy viene Nessie a vacunar a los terneros recién nacidos; y también tenemos que actualizar la base de datos- su novia le escuchaba atenta; todo animal que entraba o nacía en el rancho era meticulosamente añadido al sistema informático, con su correspondiente ficha de datos -¿y tú?- inquirió curioso.

-Tengo que ir con Esme al pueblo, para comprar todo lo necesario para la barbacoa del sábado- le explicó -y después hacer la comida, ayudar a Esme con la limpieza...- empezó a enumerar. Todos los años por estas fechas, Carlisle y sus hijos organizaban una barbacoa para todos los trabajadores del rancho y algunos de los amigos más allegados a la familia.

-Verás qué bien te lo pasas- le animó Edward -espero que Jake y Jasper no terminen cantando una serenata, cómo el año pasado- Bella rió divertida, imaginándose a los hermanos, borrachos cómo una cuba y cantando hasta desafinar.

-Me gustaría verlos- admitió, todavía entre risas. Edward también rió, y levantando la cabeza observó a su pequeña; le encantaba verla reír, feliz y despreocupada. Su vista se posó en los labios entreabiertos de la joven, y no hubo manera de que se resistiese a besar esa boca pequeñita y suave.

Las manos de la joven se aferraron al cabello de su novio, abriendo automáticamente su boca para él y disfrutando de ese estupendo beso de buenos días. Edward se deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel; sentirla desnuda junto a él era una sensación indescriptible para él... los brazos de aquella pequeña se habían convertido en su hogar. Apretó su agarre contra la cintura de la joven, a la vez que un hormigueo de placer le recorrió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo cuándo sintió las piernas de Bella rodear su cadera y empezar a moverse contra su intimidad.

Ahí fue cuándo se nublaron todos sus sentidos, y el beso que compartían se volvió mucho más intenso; sintió las suaves manos de Bella recorrer su cuerpo con avidez, y la situación se caldeaba por momentos... hasta que unos insistentes golpes en la puerta terminaron por reventar esa íntima burbuja.

-¡Buenos días Bellie Bells!- la aludida rodó los ojos ante la mención de su nombre -hace un estupendo día de primavera, perfecto para trabajar en un rancho- canturreó Jake con voz divertida. Edward lanzaba dagas con los ojos en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo a su hermano... definitivamente, no veía la hora de que Bella empezara el curso universitario y mudarse.

-Te esperamos abajo- le dijo el hermano mayor, conteniendo la risa -por cierto; buenos días a ti también, Eddie-.

La pareja oyó los pasos de Jake alejándose, y Bella soltó la carcajada, a la vez que su novio maldecía por lo bajo.

-Parece que tu mudanza de habitación ya es de conocimiento general- dijo inocentemente su novia, mordiéndose le labio para no reírse de la cara de póquer que tenía Edward. Aunque su ropa siguiera en su habitación de siempre, todas las noches se escabullía para abrazar a su pequeña mientras ambos dormían. La miró con una ceja arqueada, pero al final terminó riendo con ella.

-Creo que tenemos que prepararnos y bajar- le susurró con cariño contra sus labios; la joven asintió con un suspiro, y una vez dejó un casto beso en la boca de Bella, se levantó buscando su ropa interior y su pantalón de pijama; la vista de Bella voló al cuerpo de su novio, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose ligeramente, cómo hacía siempre que lo veía desnudo.

Meneando la cabeza bajó de su ensoñación, y estirándose perezosamente saltó de la cama con la sábana enrollada por su cuerpo. Buscó una muda de ropa interior en sus cajones, y de nuevo sintió los brazos de Edward rodeando su cintura.

-Podríamos compartir la ducha- le sugirió ella con voz melosa.

-No hay nada que me gustara más- concedió Edward, besando su cuello- pero creo que si nos encerramos ahí, no te dejaría salir en todo el día...- le dijo con voz ronca y dejando la frase inconclusa. A sus oídos llegó la divertida protesta de su pequeña, negó divertido y se despidió de ella con un beso en su cuello, que no hizo otra cosa que hacer sonreír a Bella, suspirando cual tonta enamorada y encaminándose hacia el baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez duchada y cambiada, Bella bajó los escalones y se apresuró hacia la cocina, dónde ya estaba Esme poniendo la mesa, y a Jake y Jasper cómodamente sentados alrededor de ésta, comentando unos papeles que tenían enfrente.

-Buenos días- canturreó Bella feliz.

-Buenos días hija- le devolvió Esme el saludo.

-Hola Bellie Bells- replicaron al unísono sus cuñados, sin despegar la vista de sus papeles. Bella rió divertida, y dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador, empezó a preparar los elementos necesarios para hacer tortitas. Al cabo de quince minutos aparecieron Carlisle y Edward por la puerta, saludando al resto y uniéndose a Jake y Jasper en su conversación. Unos minutos después todos estaban sentados en torno a la mesa, comentando el intenso día que tenían los chicos por delante.

-¿Has hablado con Jenkins?- interrogó Jasper a su padre.

-Ayer por la tarde- le confirmó éste, dejando su taza de café encima de la mesa -ha hablado con el abogado de Eleazar-.

-¿Y?- preguntó Edward, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

-Bien; cómo ya sabréis, he intentado llegar a un acuerdo con los Denali, pero se niegan en redondo a hacerse cargo del arreglo de la cerca-.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- refunfuñó Jasper, cabreado.

-¿Qué aconseja Jenkins?- interrogó Esme, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-El ha intentado llegar a un acuerdo con el abogado de Eleazar; pero ni siquiera a eso acceden- suspiró resignado -de modo que no queda otra vía que demandarlos-.

-Deberíamos haberlo hecho la primera vez que ocurrió- siseó Jake. Bella miró preocupada a Edward; no sabía que represalias tomaría la tediosa familia, pero estaba segura de que no se lo tomarían muy bien.

-Tranquila- le intentó consolar Edward, acariciando su mano por debajo de la mesa -no es un juicio por asesinato, pero la ley de delimitación de tierras es severa en el estado de Texas- le explicó con cariño.

-Simplemente les obligarán a pagar el arreglo de la cerca, y puede que una pequeña multa- añadió Jake. Bella asintió un poco más tranquila... pero era nombrar a esos hermanos y un estremecimiento la recorría entera.

La conversación pasó a un tema más agradable, y así terminó el desayuno. Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa, y Bella acompañó a Edward fuera.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo del pueblo?- le ofreció ésta. Edward negó en silencio, rodeando la cintura de su pequeña estrellita y acercándola a él.

-Espero que tengas una buena mañana con Esme- le deseó.

-Y tú no te canses mucho- le dijo ella de vuelta, abrochando uno de los botones de su camisa de cuadros.

-Te veré a la hora de comer- se despidió Edward; su novia esbozó una de sus tímidas y preciosas sonrisas, y levantó la cabeza para darle un beso. El joven la alzó en sus brazos, para tener mejor acceso a su dulce boca.

No muy lejos de allí, Esme les observaba a través de una de las ventanas de la cocina con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

-¿Qué miras tan atenta?- los brazos de Carlisle la abrazaron por detrás.

-Míralos- le indicó ella con un gesto de cabeza -se les ve felices juntos- el patriarca posó la vista en la joven pareja, y asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, se les ve felices juntos- repitió las palabras de la mujer -te confieso que al principio me preocupé; Bella es muy joven-.

-Pero se les ve muy enamorados- añadió ésta, tomando una de las manos de Carlisle y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Eso no lo puedo negar; además, te confieso que Bella, para la edad que tiene, es una joven muy madura, con la cabeza en su sitio- le explicó -me alegro que decidiera continuar sus estudios; Charlie estaría orgulloso- murmuró sonriendo con melancolía, recordando a su capataz y amigo.

-Sí, aunque los echaremos de menos cuándo ella y Edward se vayan- le recordó -otro de los chicos que abandona el nido-. Carlisle emitió un suspiro de paciencia... adoraba a sus hijos... pero ya iba siendo hora de que cada uno tuviera su vida y su familia.

-Con Jake y Jasper tenemos para rato- Esme rió ante las palabras de Carlisle -a veces creo que Bella tiene la edad de Jake y viceversa-.

-Tienes que reconocer que nos reímos mucho con ellos- rebatió ella, divertida ante la resignación de Carlisle, que decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Y ahora que nos han dejado solos... ¿no vas a darme un beso de buenos días?- indagó éste con voz juguetona, girando a la mujer para que quedara frente él.

-Ya te he dado uno- le rebatió riéndose -pero te doy otro encantada- susurró en voz baja. Los labios de ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino, y dejaron de tener noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor por unos minutos, hasta que Esme fue deshaciendo poco a poco el beso.

-Debo ir con Bella al pueblo- le explicó jadeante -y un día nos pillarán- le recordó de nuevo.

-Es que no puedo contenerme- le reclamó éste, con voz profunda y sugerente; ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, gesto que sólo hizo que Carlisle sonriera malicioso.

-Me voy, luego nos vemos- se despidieron con un pequeño beso, para después dirigirse cada uno por un lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A media tarde, Jasper y Edward todavía se encontraban en la nave de los terneros, y ayudados por dos peones del rancho, se dedicaban a pesarlos y anotar su fecha de nacimiento y otras características, paras que a Nessie le resultara más fácil su trabajo.

-¡Trae al siguiente, Jared!- le indicó Jasper al vaquero, mientras Edward tomaba notas a toda velocidad.

-Sólo quedan dos- suspiró aliviado Edward, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

-Espero que antes de cenar acabemos con ésto- exclamó Jasper, quitándose el sudor de la frente -¿sabéis algo ya del resto de universidades?- se interesó éste.

-Todavía nada, a parte de lo que ya sabéis- le contestó su hermano pequeño.

-Me parecerá raro no verte día a día en el rancho- le dijo Jasper -pero creo que haces bien acompañándola- Edward sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Ahora que la he encontrado, no la puedo dejar escapar- le recalcó -¿sabes una cosa?- Jasper miró a su hermano con curiosidad, esperando a que continuara -Jake y tú podríais poner un consultorio sentimental... se os da bien hacer de celestinos- canturreó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Teníamos que hacer algo; dudo mucho que te hubieras acercado a Bella sin que hubiéramos intervenido- se encogió tranquilamente del hombros, sin intención alguna de arrepentimiento. Edward negó con la cabeza, y cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice?- le preguntó interesado.

-Está mucho más tranquila- le explicó -pero es lógico que tenga miedo, ahora que Peter puede encontrarla-.

-Malditos Denali del demonio- murmuró el hermano pequeño entre dientes.

-Si Peter la encuentra quebrantará la orden de alejamiento que pesa sobre él- siguió explicándole su hermano -así que si es un poco sensato, se mantendrá alejado de ella-.

-No podemos relajarnos; ese tipo de hombres están obsesionados con sus víctimas- le recordó Edward. Jasper se estremeció; no podría soportar que le pasara algo. Cierto era que ahora Alice se mostraba más abierta y relajada en su presencia; incluso habían vuelto a sus divertidas batallas dialécticas.

-No le pasará nada; no si puedo impedirlo- dijo desviando al vista de su hermano- Edward palmeó el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo; justo en ese momento vieron a Jake parado en el marco de la puerta, agarrando a Nessie por la cintura y acercándola a él, para después besar suavemente sus labios.

-Buscaos una habitación y dejad de pervertirnos- se burló Jasper. La joven se puso roja y se ocultó bajo el abrazo de Jake, que miraba a sus hermanos con una ceja alzada. Edward contuvo la carcajada mientras observaba la cara de su hermano mayor.

-Cierra la boca Jasper- masculló Jake, ayudando a Nessie con su maletín a la vezs que se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludó la joven, un poco menos sonrojada; los hermanos la saludaron de vuelta.

-¿Has venido con Alice?- Jake y Edward sonrieron ante la pregunta de Jasper.

-Sí; se ha quedado en la nave de engorde, hablando con Sam- le indicó ésta, guiñándole imperceptiblemente un ojo.

-Voy para allá entonces, os veo luego- se despidió del resto, e ignorando las risitas de sus hermanos, salió rumbo hacia la nave de engorde. Se quedó apoyado en la entrada, observando a su pequeña amiga, que acariciaba el hocico de una de las reses y se dedicaba palabras en voz baja. Al momento, la suave música para piano de Chopin inundó el ambiente; rodando los ojos fue a su encuentro.

-¿Compartiendo secretos?- preguntó a modo de saludo; la joven le encaró, sonriendo mientras seguía acariciando al animal.

-Ellos son buenos confidentes para escuchar- se encogió la joven de hombros; Jasper sonrió divertido.

-¿Cómo has estado estos días?- indagó el joven; ambos empezaron a pasear al lado de las barreras de la seguridad de los animales.

-Bien; hemos tenido mucho trabajo en las oficinas- le explicó ésta -de modo que he estado ocupada, y me he distraído-.

-Eso está bien- concordó Jasper, mirándola sin descaro alguno. Los pantalones vaqueros negros se ajustaban a sus caderas, y la blusa negra que llevaba hacía juego con el color de su pelo, que estaba graciosamente peinado con las puntas disparadas hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo han estado mis pequeñas amigas?- señaló a las vacas, que dormitaban plácidamente por todo el establo.

-Cómo puedes comprobar, no están extresadas- señaló con un gesto Jasper. La joven bufó para sus adentros, pero el joven Cullen la oyó, le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Pues los estudios del laboratorio van viento en popa; los resultados son buenísimos- contraatacó la joven -cuándo se mande la primera partida de reses al matadero, tendremos resultados definitivos-.

-¿Y después qué pasará?- preguntó Jasper.

-Se le dará opción a cada rancho el poder seguir con el experimento por su cuenta- dijo ella. Jasper asintió en silencio... eso haría que la joven no tuviera que pasarse tantas veces por el rancho cómo lo venía haciendo... y una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho.

-Pero para eso faltan unos cuántos meses todavía- añadió Alice.

-Eso es cierto- concordó el joven. Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que Nessie y Jake aparecieron por allí.

-Me tengo que ir, he venido con Nessie; mi coche está en el taller- le dijo Alice.

-Todavía no hemos acabado- Jasper soltó esa frase un poco desesperado; parecía un niño pequeño. Jake rodó los ojos, pero decidió echar un cable a su hermano.

-De hecho, iba a decirle a Nessie si quería salir a cenar; Alice podría quedarse aquí y después la llevas a casa- sugirió cómo si tal cosa.

-No hace falta- dijo Alice -puedo irme ahora con ella y así Jasper no tiene que coger su coche-.

-No es molestia- exclamó Jasper, esperanzado porque se quedara un rato más -así terminamos de hablar- Alice pareció dudar, pero Nessie también la animó.

-Quédate Alice- la guiñó un ojo. La joven miró de reojo al joven; por una parte quería quedarse con él... pero por otra, y aunque Jasper le gustara, no quería sufrir de nuevo si empezaban algo y no funcionaba. Finalmente aceptó, animada por Jake y Nessie. Se despidieron de ellos, y ellos continuaron su andadura por el rancho. Una cosa tenía que reconocer; aunque Japer fuera arrogante y bromista, se podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Le veía el lado divertido a todo, y sobre todo; la hacía reír, rasgo que a Alice le encantaba.

-Se está haciendo tarde- exclamó ella con sorpresa, después de mirar su reloj. Llevaban más de dos horas hablando y riendo sin parar.

-Vamos entonces- dijo el joven, poniéndose de pie -señorita- le ofreció su brazo galantemente, a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Qué galante- admiró divertida la joven -eres todo un caballero sureño- dijo admirada.

-Cómo buen texano- corroboró éste, de camino al garaje -hay muchas cosas de mi que todavía no sabes- murmuró en tono seductor.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió ésta, mostrando un fingido desinterés mientras montaban en el coche.

-Si tú quisieras, te lo podría demostrar- insistió éste, con esa sonrisa torcida marca Cullen.

-Hum...- meditó la joven -antes respóndeme a una pregunta-.

-Lo que quieras- la animó a seguir el joven, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has salido?- interrogó curiosa. Jasper esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso es curiosear demasiado- la previno -pero voy a responderte- la joven morena se acomodó en su asiento, dispuesta a escuchar -no he salido con tantas- le reveló -solamente he tenido una novia seria, y eso fue en mis años universitarios-.

-¿Por qué se acabó?- éste se encogió de hombros.

-Rompimos al comienzo del último año; descubrimos que nos llevábamos mejor cómo amigos que cómo pareja- Alice le miraba expectante -discutíamos mucho, casi siempre por tonterías... pero ahí descubrimos que no pegábamos cómo pareja-.

-¿Cómo discutimos tú y yo?- preguntó la joven morena. Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-María era muy seria, y siempre me estaba regañando porque soy muy bromista; tú y yo tenemos debates muy interesantes, aunque sea de bromas-.

-De modo que chocabais en vuestros caracteres- dedujo sabiamente -¿lo pasate mal cuándo tomasteis la decisión de romper?-.

-Algo así;- confirmó éste -y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, al principio sí; estuvimos juntos casi cinco años- hizo una pausa -pero comprendimos que era mejor así, y antes de que llegara a más...- dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Alice captó perfectamente el significado.

-¿Sigues en contacto con ella?- Jasper afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Se ha convertido en una buena amiga; se casó hace cuatro años, tiene una niña y hace un año y medio se fueron los tres a vivir a Nueva York- algo en el interior de Alice se relajó al escuchar sus palabras; se veía que no sentía por ella nada más que una sincera y cariñosa amistad.

-¿Y después de María?- siguió interrogando.

-Después ha habido varias, lo reconozco- respondió sin pudor alguno -pero fueron citas sin importancia-.

-¿Sin importancia?- repitió Alice, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-En ninguna de ellas surgió la chispa- le aclaró éste, tomando la calle de la joven.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?- preguntó extrañada; no se había dado cuenta de que hacía rato que habían entrado en el pueblo.

-Tengo mis contactos- le reveló con voz misteriosa -cuándo algo o alguien me importa de verdad, me preocupo y hago mis averiguaciones- la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida por ese comentario y sonrojándose ligeramente -¿vives en el mismo bloque de Nessie, cierto?- le aclaró el joven -se lo pregunte a Jake- le dijo, parando el motor y bajándose del coche. La ayudó galantemente a salir, y una vez en en portal, Alice se volvió hacia el joven.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- agradeció ésta, todavía flotando interiormente por esa frase que le había dedicado Jasper.

-Ha sido un placer- sonrió el joven, perdiéndose por unos segundos en los ojos de la joven. Alice desvió su mirada, incapaz de sostener la intensa mirada que le dedicaban esos bonitos ojos grises.

-Hasta luego- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar en su casa, pero una mano se posó suavemente en su brazo. Se giró, sintiendo miles de mariposas recorrer su estómago y mirando de nuevo a su improvisado chófer.

-El sábado celebramos la barbacoa anual para los empleados del rancho; Nessie también va, y me gustaría que tú me acompañaras- le pidió esperanzado, pero a la vez con cautela. La joven suspiró audiblemente, tomándose unos minutos para pensar.

-¿Nunca te rindes, verdad?- le cuestionó; llevaba más de un mes invitándola a salir... pero no estaba preparada; y lo que más le gustaba es que Jasper estaba siendo muy paciente, y si decía que no, no la presionaba. Jasper negó, sonriendo de manera seductora.

-Lucho por lo que me importa, ya te lo he dicho en el coche- Alice se quedó muda después de escucharle... en verdad el joven se preocupaba por ella... ¿y por qué no darle una oportunidad?. Se merecía volver a ser feliz, olvidar los malos recuerdos... y sentía una completa atracción por el hombre que tenía enfrente; la sentía desde el primer momento que pisó el rancho Killarney.

-Acepto- exclamó la joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido por las palabras de Alice.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás; lo pasaremos muy bien- respondió éste contento -¿te paso a recoger el sábado a las siete?- la joven afirmó con la cabeza; titubeó un poco, pero lentamente se acercó a Jasper, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. El joven Cullen cerró unos segundos los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de la joven y reprimiendo el impulso de girar la cara y posar sus labios contra los de ella. Alice se separó lentamente de él, levemente ruborizada.

-Hasta el sábado- le dijo, para después girarse y entrar en su bloque. Jasper se aseguró de que entraba en casa, y canturreando feliz se encaminó de nuevo hacia el coche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sábado fue un día ajetreado para todos los habitantes del rancho. Los hermanos estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde preparando las enormes mesas y adecentando el patio trasero, lugar dónde se celebraría la fiesta. Esme, Rosalie y Bella se pasaron la mañana en la cocina, preparando los entrantes fríos y otras cosas que servirían esa noche.

Por fin, a eso de las siete y media, todo estaba preparado, y los empleados del rancho, junto a sus familias y varios de los amigos íntimos de la familia Cullen empezaron a llegar. En menos de una hora el patio trasero del rancho estaba atestado de gente; el tiempo acompañaba, y la noche prometía ser divertida y agradable.

-Está lleno de gente- le dijo Bella a su novio; éste asintió, mirando con cariño a su pequeña.

-Estás muy guapa- nada más decir esas palabras, el sonrojo tan característico de la joven invadió su rostro; su novio la miraba embelesado, estaba preciosa con ese vestido veraniego en tonos marrones y dorados, contrastando con su piel de porcelana, unas sandalias planas y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

-Adulador- le murmuró en voz baja, sacándole graciosamente la lengua. Su novió rió divertido ante el infantil gesto, y la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento se acercaron el resto de los hermanos, con sus respectivas acompañantes.

-Esto está más concurrido que otros años- exclamó Emmet, frotándose las manos.

-Cierto- le dio la razón Jake -¿creéis que papá cambiará el discurso de bienvenida?.

-Carlisle siempre empieza el discurso con las mimas palabras- les aclaró Rosalie a Bella, Nessie y Alice.

-Queridos amigos- empezó Jasper, intentando imitar la voz de su padre -otro año más, nos reunimos aquí...- el resto rieron, divertidos por la imitación. Justo en ese momento, la música cesó, y los invitados se volvieron hacia su anfitrión. Carlisle carraspeó audiblemente antes de hablar.

-Queridos amigos- Alice sonrió mirando a Jasper y al resto de los hermanos -otro año más , nos reunimos aquí...-.

-Os lo dije; tenemos que escribirle otro discurso- exclamó Jake divertido en voz baja.

-Que lo haga Eddie, que es el que tiene más maña para eso de las palabras formales- sugirió Emmet, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Queréis callaros los tres?- siseó Rose, mirándolos seria.

Una vez que terminó el discurso, la familia Cullen se mezcló con los invitados, saludándoles y deseando que pasaran una agradable velada. Carlisle se hizo el dueño y señor de la barbacoa, sirviendo hamburguesas y alitas de pollo a todo el que se acercaba.

-A tu padre sólo le falta el delantal- le dijo Alice a Jasper.

-Le regalaré uno por navidades- le devolvió éste por respuesta; la joven se lo estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de las chicas y el resto de los hermanos, y sobre todo con Jasper, del que apenas se separaba.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- la música había pasado a un ritmo más lento, y Alice aceptó encantada la invitación.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- interrogó el joven, rodeando su pequeña cintura.

-Muy bien- confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces... eso quiere decir que habrá más citas?- Alice miró la cara inocente que puso Jasper, y rió divertida.

-Puede- se encogió de hombros -de momento, vas por buen camino- le tranquilizó, guiñándole un ojo; el joven Cullen sonrió complacido, y la acercó más a su cuerpo, girando lentamente por toda la pista. Distinguió a Jake y Nessie bailando muy pegados el uno al otro, y a Rose y Emmet charlando con Sam y Emily.

Edward y Bella estaban junto a la barbacoa, conversando con los padres de Rosalie y Esme, y vigilando que Carlisle no quemara la carne. En ese mismo instante Seth se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seth?- inquirió Edward.

-James y Garret Denali están entrado- al oír esos nombres, Edward se tensó, al igual que Carlisle, que no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- masculló furioso Edward -Bella, quédate aquí-.

-¡Edward!- le llamó su padre, pero éste hizo caso omiso, y Bella fue a alertar a Emmet, que era el que estaba más cerca de ellos. Los pasos de Edward resonaban en el empedrado de la entrada; al llegar a la puerta principal, se encontró frente a frente con ellos.

-¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?- les preguntó, rezumando ira con cada palabra.

-Tranquilo Cullen- se burló Garret -no queremos interrumpir vuestra estúpida fiesta-.

-Pues lo habéis hecho, de modo que ya os estáis largando de aquí- les previno, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su costado.

-Pero antes le dices a tu querido abogado que se puede meter ésto por dónde le quepa- James sacó un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo agitó frente a su cara.

-Si hubierais cooperado, no habríamos llegado al extremo de tener que demandaros- contestó el hermano pequeño, cruzando sus brazos.

-Pues nos da igual; es responsabilidad de nuestro capataz lo que ocurrió, que lo pague él- contraatacó Garret.

-Pero cumplía órdenes directas; de modo que es vuestra responsabilidad- volvió a responder Edward -y ahora fuera de esta casa; todo lo que tenga que decirse acerca de este asunto lo decidirá un juez- justo en en ese momento llegó el resto de la familia.

-¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí?- Emmet se puso al lado de su hermano pequeño.

-Es de muy mala educación presentarse en una fiesta sin educación, chicos- canturreó Jake.

-Tranquilos; no pisaríamos vuestra casa por nada del mundo- exclamó James, con un gesto de desagrado en su cara. Bella maldijo para sus adentros... ésto se lo venía venir. Nessie y Alice permanecían en silencio, al lado de Rosalie y Esme. Carlisle se adelantó un paso, con el ceño fruncido y dándoles a los hermanos una mirada de advertencia.

-Fuera de mi casa- Bella nunca había escuchado a Carlisle tan enfadado -y decidle a vuestro padre que nos veremos en el juzgado-.

-Eso habrá que verlo, maldito carcamal- le encaró Garret, adelantándose un paso; pero Jake y Emmet se volvieron rápidamente.

-No insultes a mi padre- le amenazó Jake.

-¿Me estás amenazando, bastardo?- siguió provocando James.

Bella no vio lo que sucedió. Pero el grito de Nessie resonó en el ambiente, y en unos segundos vio que Jake y James estaban en el suelo, enzarzados en una pelea, y al resto de sus hermanos y a Garret intentando separarlos.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Carlisle; finalmente consiguieron separarlos.

-Te vas a arrepentir de ésto- amenazó James a Jake, que se revolvía furioso en los brazos de Jasper y Edward; después de esas palabras, Garret y James se dieron media vuelta, escoltados por Sam y otros peones del rancho. Nessie se acercó a Jake, abrazándolo preocupada. Y conteniendo un sollozo.

-Deja que te revise esa herida- le pidió la joven; la respiración de Jake fue volviendo a su ritmo normal, y sin decir palabra alguna, se encaminó al interior de la casa, acompañado de su chica y seguidos por Rose y Emmet.

-Impresentables- murmuraba Jasper entre dientes; Alice le dio un apretón en el brazo, en señal de apoyo.

-Volvamos a la fiesta- dijo el patriarca, con voz seria y sin ningún tipo de réplica. Esme le acompañó, seguidos de Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- interrogó la joven castaña, preocupada.

-Sí cariño, no te preocupes- besó su frente -anda, volvamos; los invitados se estarán preguntando qué ha pasado-.

Bella asintió... ahora sí que tenían un problema, y bien desagradable. Sabía que esa denuncia tendría consecuencias fatales... y por desgracia, no se había equivocado.


	17. Admitida

**Hoola mis chicas.**

**Espero que todas os encontréis bien. Lamento el retraso, pero entre las vacaciones de Semana Santa y mi reincorporación al trabajo apenas me han dejado tiempo de nada. De hecho, os confieso que estoy de guardia en el hospi... pero no quería dejaros más días sin capi.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas y rr... sois unos amores, y el verdadero motor para que yo siga escribiendo.**

**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide... muchas me habéis mandado rr y pm con lo de la boda del príncipe William jajajjaja... y sip, yo también me acordé de nuestros príncipes particulares, recordando el fic y sobre todo, la boda jejejejejje...**

**Bien, sin más dilacción os dejo el capi; un besazo muy fuerte a todas, sobre todo a mis reques del alma; espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Admitida_

El domingo después de la fiesta transcurrió tranquilo, en parte porque Jake se fue con Nessie y no regresó hasta bien entrada la noche; ningún miembro de la familia sacó a relucir el tema de la pelea, no estaba el horno para bollos... pero el lunes fue otro cantar. Ese desayuno nada tuvo que ver con los que los habitantes del rancho Killarney empezaban otro día.

Carlisle, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, permanecía callado, sumido en sus pensamientos y con el ceño levemente fruncido; a su lado, Esme trató de entablar conversación, pero finalmente optó por permanecer también callada; Edward y Bella intercambiaban miradas en silencio, al igual que Jasper; nadie se atrevía a romper el ambiente... pero todos ellos levantaron la cabeza cuándo Jake entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludó éste a la familia; Bella le puso la taza de café enfrente, y ahí fue cuándo el patriarca habló.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿te duele?- le interrogó preocupado.

-Un poco, pero nada del otro mundo- se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, llevándose una de sus manos al labio inferior... ese maldito se lo había partido de un puñetazo, a parte del enorme hematoma que rodeaba su pómulo y ojo izquierdos.

-Malditos Denali- siseó Jasper, furioso -querían provocarnos y lo han conseguido-.

-Tú también hubieras saltado si te hubiesen insultado- se defendió el hermano mayor, cerrando el puño con rabia.

-No te echo la culpa- se apresuró a aclarar Jasper -en esos momentos cualquiera de nosotros hubiera perdido los nervios-.

-Si querían provocarnos, lo han conseguido- se lamentó Edward de nuevo.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?, ¿denunciarme?- exclamó Jake, dando un golpe en la mesa con su puño cerrado -que lo hagan, no me dan ningún miedo-.

-No te extrañe en absoluto que lo hagan- dijo Bella, atreviéndose a hablar -son capaces de eso y mucho más-.

-Los conocemos de sobra- añadió Edward -pero no se saldrán con la suya- le intentó tranquilizar éste, apresando sus dedos y apretándolos con cariño.

-De todas formas, hablaré con Jenkins para que esté informado- habló Carlisle -si te denuncian, tenemos que estar preparados- dijo en un tono que daba por finalizado el tema -vamos chicos, tenemos trabajo- se levantó de la mesa, gesto que imitó el resto de la familia. Bella y Edward se despidieron con un pequeño beso, y ella se quedó en la cocina con Esme.

Bella pasó la gran parte de la mañana en el piso superior, recogiendo las habitaciones y limpiando aquí y allá. La señora Harris había terminado por dejar el trabajo, de modo que ahora Esme y ella se repartían las tareas de la casa. Después de arreglar el piso superior, dejó a Esme terminando y se encaminó hacia la cocina, para empezar a preparar el almuerzo. En ello estaba cuándo por la ventana de la cocina vio la furgoneta del servicio postal. Secándose las manos con el trapo, salió al encuentro del señor Hicks.

-Buenos días- saludó la joven, dedicándole al simpático señor una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Bella- le devolvió el saludo -aquí tiene- le pasó un fajo de sobres y papeles -hoy tiene carta-.

-¿De veras?- preguntó ésta nerviosa; revisó los sobres uno a uno, esperando ver en alguno de ellos el anagrama de alguna de las universidades... pero no encontró ninguno, y tampoco ninguna carta a su nombre.

-No hay ninguna- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, pero al regresar su vista al señor Hicks, vio que éste le tendía un sobre grande, de tamaño de un folio, y bastante abultado. El corazón de Bella latió nervioso mientras lo tomaba, y dándole las gracias al amable señor, entró en la casa, tropezándose y casi cayendo al suelo. Por suerte llegó sana y salva a la cocina, y lanzando el resto de la correspondencia sobre la encimera, se dispuso a estudiar el enorme sobre.

-Universidad estatal de San Antonio- leyó en voz baja; con manos temblorosas lo rasgó. Un gran número de papeles y folletos explicativos se esparcieron en la encimera; tomó la primera hoja, y con el corazón desbocado empezó a leer.

Según leía, una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara, estaba admitida. Releyó de nuevo la carta, en la que en nombre del decano se le daba la bienvenida a la escuela universitaria de Enseñanza y Magisterio, adscrita a la universidad de San Antonio, y después echó un vistazo a los otros papeles. Había varios formularios para rellenar, así cómo el desglose de asignaturas obligatorias y de libre elección. También había otro en el que explicaban los diferentes cursos complementarios y seminarios, aparte de las fechas tope para entregar todo debidamente cumplimentado, y la fecha del comienzo de las clases.

Sin poder contener la emoción y la alegría, salió con paso apresurado de la casa, en busca de su novio, para darle la noticia.

-¿Sabes dónde está Edward?- interrogó a Seth, ya que se lo encontró nada más salir de la casa.

-Están todos en la nave de engorde- le informó con una sonrisa. Murmurando un apenas audible "gracias", salió disparada hacia allí. Efectivamente, tal y cómo le indicó el joven, se encontró a Edward en la nave de engorde, junto con sus hermanos y su padre. Sin apenas saludar al resto de los vaqueros, echó a correr hacia su novio, que oyendo los presurosos pasos, levantó la cabeza; al ver a su novia corriendo hacia él arqueó una ceja por la sorpresa, pero al verla agitar una hoja adivinó lo que pasaba, y se adelantó un paso para recibir a su pequeña, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-¡Me han aceptado!- chilló emocionada mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos -he recibido la carta de la universidad... ¡me han aceptado!-.

-Felicidades cariño- le felicitó Edward mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba un beso en sus labios; permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos, hasta que la voz de Jasper les sacó de su burbuja particular.

-Déjala que ponga los pies en el suelo Eddie, y permite que felicite a mi cuñada- con un suspiro de paciencia, posó a su pequeña en el suelo, viendo cómo era acaparada por sus hermanos.

-Ya puedes ir preparando las maletas- sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, que le palmeaba el hombro en un gesto de felicitación -Charlie estaría orgulloso de ella- replicó con un deje de emoción. Quería a Bella cómo a una hija, y desde que estaba con Edward, más aún.

-Sí que lo estaría- le dio la razón a su padre. Sonrió de nuevo, ya que en ese momento sus hermanos liberaron a su novia y ésta se acercaba de nuevo a ellos.

-Enhorabuena hija mía- se adelantó Carlisle a abrazarla, gesto que ella correspondió feliz.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció de corazón la joven -todavía no puedo creerlo- musitó.

-¿Me dejas el papel?- le pidió Edward; su pequeña se lo tendió con una sonrisa, y descubrió contento que la universidad era la de San Antonio; por lo menos estarían cerca del rancho, y volverían los fines de semana a casa.

-San Antonio- anunció a sus padre y hermanos, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Podréis venir los fines de semana- exclamó Jasper contento.

-¿Cómo lo vais a hacer?- interrogó Jake -¿buscaréis un apartamento, una casa...?-.

-Todavía hay que hablarlo- le interrumpió su hermano pequeño -¿has recibido los impresos de matriculación?- preguntó a su pequeña; al ver que asentía con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella en dirección a la casa -vamos a verlos, entonces; os veo a la hora de la comida- se despidió del resto.

-¡Eh!- gritó Jake -¡todavía tenemos que terminar aquí!- pero Edward y Bella se perdieron en dirección a la casa.

-Terminaremos nosotros- anunció Carlisle -ellos tienen muchas cosas que decidir-.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa de la cocina, la pareja se concentró en leer minuciosamente todos y cada uno de los documentos restantes. Bella rellenó sus datos personales, dejando la elección de asignaturas para el final. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Edward.

-¿Quieres que vayamos unos días a San Antonio?- le ofreció; los ojos chocolate de su pequeña se agrandaron por la sorpresiva e improvisada invitación.

-¿Puedes escaquearte unos días?- preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos. Bastante hacía con irse con ella al comienzo del curso, y no quería que su trabajo en el rancho se viera más afectado.

-No habrá problema si para la semana que viene estoy de regreso- le aclaró -comienza la siega- le recordó -podríamos entregar tu matrícula, conocer un poco la ciudad dónde viviremos... estaríamos a solas...- murmuró la última frase en voz baja y tono ligeramente insinuante.

-Pensé que tú la conocías- contraatacó su pequeña, arqueando una de sus delineadas cejas.

-Sólo conozco el centro y el distrito financiero- le explicó divertido -además...¿no quieres pasar unos días a solas conmigo?- le preguntó mientras movía su silla y tomaba su carita entre sus manos.

-Claro que quiero- susurró Bella en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza y apoyándola en una de sus manos. Sonrió satisfecho y dejó un sonoro beso en los labios de la joven.

-Entonces hablaré con mi padre- replicó decidido -podríamos salir el miércoles por la tarde, y regresar el domingo- le propuso. Bella asintió con una sonrisa; cuatro días con Edward, fuera del rancho y solos... en verdad era una oferta para no rechazar.

-Y yo me dedicaré a dejar comida preparada para quién tú ya sabes- el joven rió divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias por regalarnos estos días- susurró Bella emocionada, rodeando su cuello y abrazándole con fuerza. Su novio respondió encantado a su abrazo, acariciando su espalda lentamente; necesitaba un poco de intimidad con su pequeña... ambos la necesitaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después, la familia se despedía de ellos en la puerta principal. Ya que la distancia entre Huntsville y San Antonio eran apenas dos horas en coche, decidieron partir a última hora de la tarde, para que Edward dejara terminara todo el trabajo administrativo hasta el lunes, y poder disfrutar tranquilos.

Bella abrazó a Esme y Carlisle mientras que Edward terminaba de colocar el equipaje en el maletero del coche. Una vez lo cerró se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Disfrutad estos días al máximo- le aconsejó Emmet, palmeando su espalda.

-Pero tráenos a nuestra cocinera sana y salva- le advirtió Jake, intentando parecer serio. Edward rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-No le hagas ni caso, Edward- le consoló Rosalie, mientras abrazaba a su cuñado -pasadlo muy bien-.

-Eso seguro- respondió contento -adiós Owen- se despidió de su sobrino, que desde los brazos de su madre miraba todo con los ojos cómo platos y batiendo sus pequeñas manitas.

-Si se porta mal contigo, llámanos y nos plantaremos allí en un momento- oyó que le decía Jasper a Bella. Su cuñada lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, negando divertida con la cabeza. Después de despedirse él también de su padre y Esme, por fin se metieron el coche y arrancaron.

-Al fin- exclamó cómicamente Edward -mis hermanos piensan que te secuestro- le dijo a su novia. Ella rió, divertida por el comentario.

-Puedes secuestrarme tantas veces cómo quieras- le devolvió ésta por respuesta, guiñándole un ojo y acomodándose en el asiento.

Después de un tranquilo y agradable viaje, la pareja llegó al hotel dónde se hospedarían estos días, el hotel Menger. Era un edificio antiguo en el centro de la ciudad, al lado de Alamo Square y de otros punto turísticos de interés. Mientras Edward arreglaba y formalizaba el registro, Bella se dedicaba a admirar la lujosa decoración que la rodeaba. Según le había contado su novio por el camino, este era el hotel dónde habitualmente se alojaban Edward y sus hermanos cúando tenían que atender algún negocio en la ciudad.

-¿Subimos?- le preguntó el joven , pasando una mano por su cintura.

-Claro- aceptó ésta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos al entrar en la pequeña suite que Edward había reservado. Era enorme, y decorada con muebles antiguos y de madera oscura, siguiendo el estilo de todo el edificio. Una enorme cama de matrimonio la presidía.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó el joven, después de darle una propina al botones y despedirlo en la puerta.

-Es preciosa- exclamó la joven, admirada -pero estoy segura de que todo ésto cuesta muchísimo dinero- su novio suspiró resignado, rodeando su cintura.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- le explicó pacientemente -quería que nuestro primer viaje juntos fuera inolvidable para ti-.

-Y lo va a ser- respondió ella, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un suave beso en sus labios -estoy contigo, con eso me basta- murmuró pegada a éstos. Edward la volvió a besar, pero lo que en principio comenzó cómo un tierno beso pronto se transformó en uno hambriento y voraz. Su pequeña abrió la boca para soltar un sexy gemido, y ahí fue cuándo Edward perdió la consciencia.

Sus manos aprisionaron más fuerte la cintura de su pequeña, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Sus delicadas y sinuosas curvas se amoldaron a su cuerpo de forma asombrosa; todavía se sorprendía de cómo Bella había nacido para encajar entre sus brazos.

-Edward- oyó la voz de su pequeña llamarle, mientras él recorría su cuello con sus labios -Edward- volvió a repetir, conteniendo la carcajada -tenemos que deshacer el equipaje y cenar- consiguió decir entre sus suspiros; su cuerpo era recorrido por una electrizante sensación, provocada por los besos que su novio le dedicaba... pero de repente sintió cómo el joven se separara de ella, y sin decir nada, simplemente recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada de deseo, la cargó en brazos cómo a una novia, dirigiéndose a la cama y tumbándola delicadamente en ella.

-El equipaje puede esperar- le recordó mientras se posicionaba encima de ella -y el servicio de habitaciones funciona las veinticuatro horas- murmuró malicioso, acariciando suavemente su pierna por encima del pantalón. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, antes de hablar.

-Entonces...- dejó la frase a medias, ante la mirada interrogante de su novio -cállate y ven aquí- tiró de su cuello, acercando su cara y besando de nuevo sus labios. Edward le devolvió el beso sin resistencia alguna, subiendo la mano por su pierna y parando en su muslo, apretándolo con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza.

Bella saboreaba el beso con ansias, y en un fluido movimiento sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Edward; las yemas de sus dedos se deleitaban con los marcados músculos de los abdominales del joven, que ya respiraba entrecortadamente debido al beso y a las caricias que le prodigaba su pequeña. Sin abandonar sus labios ni un sólo momento, las grandes y fuertes manos del joven ascendieron por su cuerpo, dejando libres sus muslos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos, los cuales apretó dulcemente por encima de su blusa.

-Ahhh... Edward- su voz era una súplica, siempre que la tocaba de esa manera se derretía entre sus brazos.

-Me vuelves loco Bella- le dijo entre besos; su pequeña se sonrojó ante tal afirmación, y a la vez que las bocas de ambos se daban una pequeña tregua, las pequeñas manos de su novia bajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta. La fue sacando lentamente, acariciando de nuevo su pecho en el proceso.

-¿Sabes que eso es tentarme, no?- murmuró con una sonrisa lasciva; su novia rió suavemente, tirando la camiseta al suelo y pasando sus manos por la extensa espalda de Edward. En unos pocos minutos, la blusa de Bella también descansaba en el suelo, y sin casi darse cuenta, Edward invirtió las posiciones de ambos, tumbándose en la cama y sentado a su novia encima suyo, a horcajadas; se incorporó, quedando sentado y dirigiendo sus manos a la espalda de su pequeña.

Los apetecibles pechos de la joven quedaron expuestos ante él en cuestión de segundos, y su boca y sus manos se deleitaron con su sabor y textura, acariciándolos y besándolos. Bella no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el pelo cobrizo de Edward, acercando su cabeza todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. Largos suspiros salían de su garganta ante tales caricias, pero cuándo los dientes de Edward apresaron su pezón y lo mordieron con suavidad, un profundo y ronco gemido atravesó sus labios, a la vez que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando lo ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones. Con un pequeño gesto de sus manos, la boca de su novio dejó sus senos, para subir por su cuello y morir en sus labios.

-Edward...- repetía su nombre una y otra vez, cada vez que la boca del joven le daba unos pocos segundos de descanso. Y otra vez, en un movimiento un poco brusco, rodeó el cuerpo de su pequeña para girarla y posarla debajo suyo.

-Me encanta que repitas mi nombre una y otra vez- susurró su novio contra sus labios. Las manos del joven bajaron sinuosamente por su cuerpo, pasando por su vientre y llegando al botón de sus pantalones. Se incorporó ligeramente, para quitarle los zapatos y el resto de su ropa. Contemplarla desnuda, debajo de él, era una de las cosas con las que más disfrutaba; se deleitaba con su piel suave y pálida, y adoraba ese rubor tan característico de Bella que aparecía en sus mejillas. Se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella, capturando de nuevo sus labios; su lengua exploraba cada uno de los rincones de la boca de su pequeña, y ella le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión e intensidad.

-Bella...- gemía sobre su cuello, mientras lo besaba lentamente; el roce de sus caderas y de sus partes más íntimas le estaba matando.

-Tienes demasiada ropa- dijo su novia, entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Las manos de Bella le ayudaron a desabrochar los botones de sus vaqueros, y cuándo el también estuvo completamente desnudo, se posicionó sobre su pequeña, entrando de un solo golpe.

-¡Edward!- jadeó por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no podía aguantar un minuto más sin hacerte mía- se disculpó su novio, aunque en su cara y en sus ojos no se reflejaba culpabilidad alguna. Bella negó divertida con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se cerraron al sentir cómo Edward empezaba a entrar y salir dentro de ella... y ahí se dejó llevar.

Edward besaba y lamía cada parte de esa pálida piel que estaba a su alcance. La intimidad de su pequeña le recibía gustosa, era tan cálida y suave; los gemidos y suspiros de la joven, clamando por más o diciendo su nombre eran música celestial para sus oídos. Pronto pasó a un ritmo mucho más rápido e intenso, besando ferozmente a su pequeña, ahogando los gritos de ambos, que ya invadían la habitación.

-Ohhhh Edward... sí- repetía una y otra vez su novia; sus piernas enrollaban sus caderas, y al sentir que cada vez lo apresaban más y más fuerte, supo que enseguida terminaría.

-Déjalo ir, cariño- consiguió decirle -vamos, déjalo ir-.

-¡Edward- el grito de Bella, unido al estremecimiento que sacudió su pequeño cuerpo, hizo que el también terminara, cayendo desplomado encima de Bella, que lo acogió gustosa entre sus brazos.

Después de unos pocos minutos, salió del cálido interior de su novia, apoyándose en el colchón y atrayendo a su pequeña, que se acomodó satisfecha entre sus brazos.

-¿No tienes hambre?- le sondeó ésta, jugando con el escaso vello de su pecho.

-Un poco- concedió con una sonrisa -espero no haber sido demasiado brusco- dijo con cautela; Bella se apoyó en uno de sus codos, quedando de costado y mirándole extrañada por sus palabras.

-No has sido brusco Edward- le explicó -yo también tenía muchísimas ganas- susurró de manera insinuante e inclinándose para besar su boca otra vez. Iba a separarse de él, pero sintió la mano de su novio aprisionar su nuca, atrayéndola más cerca de el para profundizar más el beso.

-Pensaba que tenías hambre- murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando coger un poco de aire.

-Y la tengo- le explicó éste, poniéndose de nuevo encima suyo, lo que ocasionó la suave risa de su pequeña -pero te recuerdo que el servicio de habitaciones funciona las veinticuatro horas- susurró malicioso, aprisionando de nuevo la boca de Bella y dejándose arrastrar por el deseo durante el resto de la noche.

Los siguientes días fueron cómo un sueño para Bella; poder disfrutar exclusivamente de Edward, sin que tuviera que salir de viaje de negocios o trabajar en el rancho. La mañana siguiente a su llegada, nada más levantarse, después de una intensa noche, fueron directamente a la universidad, para formalizar la matrícula. A pesar de que el plazo de inscripción acababa de abrirse hace relativamente poco, había bastante gente, de modo que esperaron pacientemente su turno.

Una vez terminaron con el papeleo, se dedicaron a recorrer el campus y los alrededores, disfrutando de un tiempo francamente veraniego. Los jardines que rodeaban el campus eran preciosos, y los edificios que componían las distintas facultades emergían majestuosamente, no en vano algunos tenían más de cien años de antigüedad. Localizaron enseguida el edificio dónde se impartirían las clases de Bella; ésta lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero también con un deje de nervios y preocupación. Al notar el silencio de su pequeña, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-.

-Nada- intentó quitarle importancia la joven -es sólo que nunca he sido buena estudiante- expresó con pesar -me da un poco de miedo y respeto- confesó con una mueca de tristeza en su cara. Edward negó con la cabeza, poniéndose enfrente de ella y rodeando su delicado cuerpo.

-Lo vas a hacer muy bien- la animó con una sonrisa -yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda... aunque no sepa mucho de las asignaturas- Bella rió divertida ante la observación -pero estoy seguro de que podrás con ello tú solita- era increíble cómo la animaba y la apoyaba.

-Gracias- le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de que Edward dejara un pequeño beso en sus labios, continuaron con el paseo por la ciudad. Incluso estudiaron con atención los alrededores del campus, dónde vieron que había una zona residencial, con casas y apartamentos.

El resto de los días se dedicaron a hacer turismo, y a conocer un poco la ciudad dónde ambos vivirían; era una ciudad bastante grande, con alrededor de dos millones de habitantes. Para Bella sería un cambio, ya que tanto Forks cómo Huntsville, aunque no eran poblaciones pequeñas, no sobrepasaban los cinco mil habitantes.

De la mano de su novio, recorrieron el centro histórico de San Antonio, visitaron dos de los museos más importantes y disfrutaron de veladas inolvidables, saliendo a cenar, al cine, a tomar una copa... y por supuesto, aprovecharon cada momento de intimidad para demostrarse su amor, cosa que no podían hacer tanto cómo quisieran en el rancho.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El domingo por la tarde toda la familia les recibió en la puerta principal. Nada más salir del coche, Jake se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y atrapar a Bella en un abrazo de oso, lo mismo que hicieron Emmet y Jasper.

-Por fin has regresado- suspiró cómicamente el hermano mayor, ante el ruedo de ojos simultáneo de Carlisle y Edward.

-Ni que os hubierais muerto de hambre- exclamó Bella con paciencia y resignación -os dejé comida cómo para un regimiento-.

-Pero se terminó el viernes a la noche- protestó Jasper, con un infantil puchero. Bella miró a su cuñado cómo si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Toda?- murmuró alucinada -¿dónde metéis todo lo que coméis?- les interrogó con los brazos en jarras y mirando a sus cuñados de uno en uno.

-Parece que antes de la llegada de Bella apenas comíais- les reprochó Rosalie a los tres, después de que ésta y Esme saludaran a la joven.

-Increíble- decía Esme, conteniendo la carcajada.

-Eso- apoyó Carlisle -debería daros vergüenza- riñó a sus hijos cómo si fueran niños pequeños -no les hagas caso hija, ¿todo bien?- les interrogó a la pareja.

-Todo bien- afirmó Bella con una sonrisa -después te contaremos-.

-Estupendo- se frotó las manos Jake -Nessie y Alice vendrán después de cenar- les contó.

-Entonces prepararé postre especial- meditó Bella en voz alta.

-Pastel de chocolate- sugirió Jasper, relamiéndose los labios.

-Nop; mejor de manzana- le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie, que apoyó las palabras de Bella moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza. Después de que todos se adentraran en la casa, Bella se giró hacia su novio, que tenía una expresión de resignación en su cara.

-Son incorregibles- siseó -me preguntó que pasará el día que nos casemos y tengamos nuestra propia casa- meditó en voz alta.

-Seguramente... que les tendremos allí a diario- se encogió su pequeña de hombros, para después colgarse de su cuello.

-Ni hablar- exclamó horrorizado Edward -antes blindo las puertas y ventanas-.

-¿Harás eso a tus pobres hermanos?- se oyó la voz de Jake desde el interior -¡no tienes corazón!- su pequeña estalló en carcajadas ante el divertido lamento del hermano mayor de los Cullen.

-¡Cotilla!- le gritó Edward de vuelta, ante las risas de su novia -bienvenida a casa- le dijo a ésta, para después acompañarla en sus risas. Besó suavemente su frente antes de tomar su cintura y pasar hacia el interior de la casa... una casa de locos, pero su casa, al fin y al cabo.


	18. Cullen vs Denali

**Hola mis niñas.**

**¿Cómo estáis?; espero que todo os vaya muy bien, y que la semana no esté siendo muy pesada.**

**Mil gracias por los rr, alertas, favoritos, lectoras silenciosas... jamás pensé que esta historia iba a gustar tanto... sois unos soles.**

**Antes de dejaros el capi, comento algunas preguntas que me ha hecho en los rr, veamos:**

**Edward y Bella se cuidan... por el momento no serán ellos los que amplien la familia Cullen jejejjeje...**

**Y otra cuestión; muchas me preguntáis cuántos capis quedan. No os puedo decir el número exacto, pero calculo que estamos por la mitad del fic, más o menos.**

**Reques de mi vida: no sabéis lo que os echo de menos; por suerte, ya han acabado mis guardias de noche (de momento...) y trabajaré con horario mortal unos cuantos días jajajjajaja... espero hablar con vosotras esta misma noche... muackssss!**

**Bien, espero que el capítulo os guste; Mil besazos a todas, y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Cullen vs Denali_

-Este calor es sofocante- protestó Jasper, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Y qué lo digas- le acompañó Edward en su queja; aún quedaban dos semanas para que junio llegara, pero el calor ese año era inaguantable.

-Por lo menos nosotros estamos cubiertos- exclamó Jasper con una risilla, señalando el establo donde se encontraban -Jake se debe estar acordando de nosotros en los pastos- Edward sonrió con disimulo, imaginando a Jake en plena siega, bajo el agobiante sol. Su hermano rió con él, pero una vocecilla traviesa los interrumpió.

-¿Que es tan divertido?- al darse los hermanos la vuelta, se encontraron con Alice Brandon, mirándoles entre divertida y curiosa.

-Nada- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros Jasper -¿no me da ni siquiera un beso, señorita Brandon?- le preguntó en un susurro insinuante mientras se acercaba a ella; la joven se mordió el labio inferior, quedándose con la vista fija en el torso del joven, sin camisa debido al calor. Los músculos del joven se marcaban de una manera irresistible, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por él. Pero se obligó a poner de nuevo sus pensamientos en la tierra, percatándose de la presencia del hermano menor.

-No creo que te merezcas un beso en estos instantes- habló mientras arqueaba una ceja y ponía los brazos en jarras -no oigo la música- les reprochó a los hermanos. Edward carraspeó ligeramente.

-Yo... ehhh... creo que Sam me necesita en el establo de los caballos- se disculpó con una patética excusa, para después salir y dejar a la pareja a solas.

-Creo que le has espantado- exclamó divertido Jasper -cuándo te pones seria eres de armas tomar- observó con ese tono arrogante que a veces le salía.

-Te aseguro que no quieres conocerme enfadada de verdad- contraatacó con voz resuelta la joven, cruzando los brazos; el joven sonrió pícaramente... le gustaba el carácter de esta mujer... toda ella le encantaba.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le interrogó éste con interés -hoy no te esperaba hasta la hora de la comida... ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó tensándose; Nessie y Alice estaban invitadas, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rosalie con la familia.

-Tranquilo- le guiñó un ojo ésta -sólo he venido a traeros el primer cheque de beneficios por el estudio- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso el papel pequeño y rectangular; Jasper se acercó, lanzando un sonoro silbido al ver la cantidad ahí impresa.

-Te dije que el estudio traería beneficios, y aparte hay que sumar que sois uno de los mayores proveedores de carne de vacuno del estado- le explicó la joven morena, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Jasper seguía mirando el cheque ensimismado, hasta que después de un largo minuto, por fin habló.

-No puedo creer que todo ésto se deba a que las vacas escuchen a Mozart- refunfuñó.

-Ya empezamos- exclamó Alice, con tono jocoso, elevando los brazos -al menos reconoce que el estudio da resultado- rodó los ojos al ver a Jasper arquear una ceja, así que siguió hablando -los análisis han sido fantásticos, y en los mataderos están encantados con la calidad de la carne-.

-Ehhh... tranquila preciosa- le pidió -aunque debo confesar que hasta gritando estás muy sexy- le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, con paso suave y felino. El corazón de la joven volvió a latir a un ritmo desbocado, pero se obligó a serenarse... la discusión no había terminado.

-No me cambies de tema- le apuntó con el dedo índice -es usted un cabezota integral, señor Cullen- le acuso graciosamente, dirigiéndose a él en tercera persona.

-¿Tienes alguna fijación con la palabra integral?- preguntó el joven, con verdadera curiosidad -ya me has llamado asno integral, ahora cabezota integral- enumeró con una inocente sonrisa -podrías decirme al menos algo bonito con la dichosa palabrita-.

-¿Cómo qué?- indagó divertida la joven. Su corazón dio de nuevo un vuelco cuándo Jasper se fue acercando más a ella, hasta que quedaron tan juntos que apenas pasaba aire.

-Pues... encantador integral, amable integral... - la joven cerró los ojos, aturdida por el cálido aliento del joven, que cruzó su rostro de manera imparable. Jasper se deleitaba con los labios color frambuesa de Alice, y sin poder resistirlo más, se inclinó lentamente, agachando la cabeza y rozando por primera vez ese santuario.

Apenas fue un roce efímero, pero bastó para que Alice continuara con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del cosquilleo que se había instalado por toda su boca... dios mío, en todos los años que pasó junto a Peter nunca experimentó nada parecido; además, hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaban, casi podría jurar que lo había olvidado por completo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de ese hombre tan arrogante e irresistible, pero la reacción del joven la dejó anodadada.

-Disculpa si te molestó- los ojos grises de Jasper mostraban remordimiento y culpabilidad -no quiero que te sientas incómoda y...- ella lo interrumpió... dios... le había dado la impresión equivocada.

-No me ha molestado- inquirió suavemente, mientras esbozaba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa -besas muy bien- Jasper saltaba entusiasmado en su interior... ella también sintió ese escalofrío que a él le había recorrido todo el cuerpo; se moría por besarla otra vez, pero su sentido común le obligó a contenerse.

-¿Así que beso bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisilla malévola -lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro- Alice se puso roja, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían escapado de su garganta en voz alta, de modo que intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Bueno... tampoco ha sido para tanto- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

-Hieres mi ego- exclamó el joven, con un penoso puchero.

-Tu ego no se puede herir- rodó los ojos la joven -eres demasiado altivo y arrogante- le acusó con una sonrisa.

-Son varios de mis encantos- siguió respondiendo éste, tan tranquilo. Alice resopló con paciencia... era cómo discutir con una pared, y ademas tenía respuesta para todo.

-Lo mejor será que lleve el cheque a la oficina- murmuró, dándose la vuelta -te veré a la hora de la comida- no pudo avanzar apenas dos pasos, ya que Jasper la agarró con suavidad de uno de sus brazos.

-¿No me das un besito de despedida?- interrogó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Nop- respondió resuelta; se acercó lentamente a él, quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca -no creo que tu ego resista uno de mis besos- le susurró de manera deliciosa e insinuante; la respuesta dejó al joven noqueado, y vio con incredulidad cómo la señorita Brandon se alejaba con graciosos pasos hacia la oficina.

-Alice uno, Jasper Cullen cero- el joven se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Edward, que había visto y oído toda la conversación y no podía disimular la risa -sigue así, Romeo- le palmeó el hombro Edward, para después alejarse rumbo hacia la casa, dejando a Jasper refunfuñando entre dientes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas después, la mesa estaba preparada y las chicas esperaban a los hombres de la casa, enfrascadas en una divertida conversación.

-Espero que no se retrasen mucho más- dijo Nessie, mirando el reloj.

-Es extraño, ya deberían haber llegado- exclamó Esme preocupada mientras cogía a Owen en brazos.

-Habrán decidido esperar a Jake y a Carlisle- añadió Bella, mientras vigilaba el horno, cuidando que no se quemara el pollo. Justo en ese momento entraban Edward y Jasper por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola a todas- saludaron ambos hermanos -hola preciosa- el hermano pequeño se acercó a Bella, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Como ha ido la mañana?- preguntó a su novio.

-Han nacido cuatro terneros; a la tarde te llevo a verlos- su pequeña sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se giró un momento para felicitar a su cuñada e intentar coger en brazos a su sobrino, que en esos momentos era acaparado por los brazos de Jasper, con Alice a su lado haciéndole monerías al pequeño.

-Cada día pesas más- le decía Jasper a su sobrino.

-Si come cómo sus tíos seguro- exclamó Bella, arrancando las risas del personal.

-No le hagas caso a la tía Bellie Bells- reclamó Jasper mirando a su sobrino -ella no entiende que tenemos que alimentarnos-.

-El tema está en que Owen está en edad de crecimiento, no vosotros- apuntó Edward mientras le arrebataba el niño y lo acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Cómo si tu hicieras ayuno voluntario- se burló Jasper; las chicas seguían el intercambio de opiniones, mirándoles entre risas, pero un violento portazo cortó el distendido ambiente.

Todos vieron cómo Jake subía las escaleras, con paso apresurado. Nessie se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía por el piso superior, y de nuevo se oyó otro portazo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le susurró Bella a Edward, en voz baja.

-No tengo ni idea- le aclaró de vuelta, mientras le pasaba el niño a Esme. Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta de la cocina Carlisle y Emmet, visiblemente enfadados.

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogó Jasper a su padre y hermano, visiblemente ansioso.

-Tu hermano ha recibido una citación judicial- anunció Carlisle. Esme jadeó por la sorpresa, lo mismo que el resto de las chicas, mientras que los puños de los hermanos se cerraban.

-Malditos Denali- siseó Jasper entre dientes.

-James lo ha denunciado por agresión- explicó Emmet.

-Él le provocó- refutó Edward.

-Pero tu hermano golpeó primero- le recordó Jasper -querían provocarle y lo han conseguido-.

-¿Cuándo es la cita?, ¿has hablado con Jenks?- interrogó Esme, asustada y preocupada.

-Pasado mañana, a las once y media de la mañana- le informó Carlisle -y sí, he llamado a Jenks; mañana por la mañana vendrá para hablar del tema-.

-Carlisle- susurró Nessie, conteniendo las lágrimas -¿él puede...?- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Tranquila- la reconfortó éste -no puede ir a la cárcel por eso; además, no tiene antecedentes-.

-Y tenemos testigos de que James empezó la provocación- añadió Edward; la joven suspiró, pero no estaba del todo tranquila.

-Sube a verle si quieres; creo que la única persona a la que escucharía ahora mismo eres tú- le ofreció Carlisle. Ésta se disculpo, saliendo de la cocina. Subió presurosa los escalones, y al llegar a la habitación de Jake, tomó aire un momento antes de llamar; al no obtener respuesta, habló.

-Jake cariño, soy yo- llamó con voz suave. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta lentamente. Ahí se encontró a Jake, sentado encima de la cama y con las manos en su cara -Jake- le llamó en voz baja, sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por el brazo del joven -mírame, por favor- le suplicó ésta; al cabo de un minuto, éste levanto el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos color miel de su novia, que irradiaban de todo menos felicidad.

-Fui un estúpido- siseó cabreado -no debí haber entrado en sus provocaciones- se lamento, poniéndose de pie y paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No es tu culpa- exclamó ella -cualquiera hubiera perdido la paciencia- Jake resopló de nuevo frustrado de preocupación, pero se percató del gesto de preocupación que imperaba en la cara de Nessie. Se acuclilló ante ella, tomando sus manos.

-Lo siento cielo, pero cada vez que pienso que he caído en su trampa se me revuelven las tripas-.

-Piensa que todos estábamos allí, y vimos lo que pasó- le reconfortó. El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por animarme; tu apoyo es muy importante para mi- la joven sonrió a la vez que le abrazaba. Jake se puso de pie, con ella entre sus brazos, y la joven escondió la cara en su cuello.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada; te amo- los brazos de Jake se tensaron en torno al cuerpo de la joven -te amo, y siempre te apoyare en todo-.

Amor... esa palabra siempre le había infundido a Jake respeto y temor al mismo tiempo. Obviamente estaba muy a gusto con Nessie; a los ojos de todos actuaban cómo una pareja, aunque nunca hubiesen hablado claro de sus sentimientos. La joven percibió el silencio del joven, y levantó la vista.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó extrañada y preocupada.

-Claro claro- carraspeó el hermano mayor -será mejor que bajemos, la familia nos estará esperando- la liberó de su abrazo, para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero la joven le tomó una mano impidiéndole que saliera.

-¿Qué te pasa, he dicho algo malo?- al observar el mutismo del joven, Nessie adivinó por dónde iban los tiros. En todos estos meses junto a Jake, se había dado cuenta de lo que le costaba abrir sus sentimientos. A ojos del resto de los habitantes de Hunstville eran una pareja en toda regla, y para los propios ojos de la joven veterinaria, también. Una ola de tristeza atravesó el cuerpo de la joven... ¿acaso él no sentía nada más que una mera atracción por ella?.

-Nessie, yo... -se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo -ya sabes que no soy muy de palabras... pero ambos estamos bien, ¿no?-.

-Sí, claro que estamos bien- repitió ella, cruzándose de brazos -¿y eso a dónde nos lleva?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó Jake.

-¿Qué somos?... ¿qué soy para ti?- dijo ella, a modo de respuesta -¿somos una pareja ocasional, una pareja estable...?- empezó a enumerar.

-Somos una pareja que tiene química, y que se lleva muy bien- le contestó Jake, poniéndose serio.

-No te estoy preguntando eso- le cortó ella, frustrada y enfadada -Jake, tienes treinta y seis años; ¿no quieres hacer tu vida... tener una familia algún día?- la pregunta acabó en un susurro apenas imperceptible.

-Pensé que así estábamos bien- exclamó el joven, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Nessie rió, desesperanzada por sus palabras.

-Para mi acostarse con alguien significa que hay un compromiso... una relación estable y unos sentimientos claros y definidos; y creo que nunca me has pedido que fuera tu novia-.

-Pensaba que no era necesario- refutó Jake; su tono de voz ya no era tan amable -y no sabía que estabas plandeándote cosas cómo matrimonio, hijos...- empezó a enumerar.

-Nunca sacaste el tema, y no quise agobiarte- le aclaró ella, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. El corazón del hombre que estaba enfrente suyo sufrió un doloroso vuelco al verla llorar.

-No llores- le suplicó, dando un paso hacia delante e intentado abrazarla, pero ésta retrocedió, negando con la cabeza -Nessie, yo te quiero, te lo aseguro, per...- la joven le interrumpió.

-Cuándo nos volvimos a encontrar, no podía creerlo- sonrió sin ganas -no podía creer que el destino me pusiera de nuevo en el camino del hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente en Tucson – Jake se quedó mudo de la impresión, mirándola fijamente -tenía muy claro que lo ocurrido allí era pasajero; ambos teníamos nuestra vida en diferentes lugares... pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti- musitó con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

-Nessie... yo te quiero, de veras que sí- dijo Jake -me siento muy a gusto contigo, per...- la joven no lo dejó terminar; estaba claro que él no compartía unos sentimientos tan fuertes cómo los de ella.

-Déjalo Jake- exclamó con un suspiro de pena -está visto que no compartimos ilusiones, ni sueños, ni nada...-.

-Eso no es cierto- refutó el joven -compartimos muchas cosas, y...-.

-Pero a veces no basta con que una pareja sea compatible en la cama- le explicó ella, cortándole -y no te voy a engañar; me gustaría casarme y tener hijos... y esperaba que algún día, fuese contigo-.

-Nessie...- Jake calló al ver el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de la joven.

-Adiós Jake- se despidió en voz muy muy baja, para después salir lentamente de la habitación. El joven se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la puerta... una opresión rara se instaló en su pecho, mientras veía alejarse a su única alegría en estos meses.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después, Jacob Black esperaba junto a su abogado, su padre, Emmet , Edward y Bella para entrar en la sala número cuatro de los juzgados de Huntsville. Junto a ellos se encontraban Sam Ulley, Seth y otro de los vaqueros del rancho; ellos, junto a los hermanos y la joven eran los testigos del desagradable suceso. Jasper se había quedado al mando del rancho esa mañana, y Alice se ofreció a acompañarlo; Esme y Rosalie prefirieron esperar las noticias en casa, junto al pequeño Owen. Jake, infundado en un impoluto traje gris y una camisa blanca sin corbata, paseaba nervioso de un lado al otro del inmenso hall de los juzgados; mientras que Carlisle y Emmet intercambiaban impresiones con el abogado de la familia, Edward y Bella observaban preocupados al hermano mayor de los Cullen.

-Pobrecillo- murmuró Bella con pena -menudos días que lleva, se le ha juntado todo-.

-Sí; reconozco que lo está pasando mal- le dio la razón Edward -nunca había visto a Jake así-.

-Es extraño- añadió ella; su novio la miró sin entender -siempre se está riendo, haciendo bromas... y ahora apenas sonríe; ¿os ha contado algo de lo que pasó con Nessie?-.

-Nada- negó éste con la cabeza -aunque a él le guste cotillear sobre la vida amorosa de todos- Bella sonrió por el comentario -cuándo se trata de él no suelta prenda-.

-Nessie tampoco está mejor que él; Alice ha intentado hablar con ella, pero tampoco ha conseguido nada-.

-No se en que estará pensando mi hermano; de todas las chicas con las que ha salido es con la que más a gusto y feliz estaba-.

-Cada pareja es un mundo- le recordó su pequeña -todos vosotros os lleváis muy bien, seguro que tarde o temprano os lo acaba contando- Edward iba a contestarle, pero la voz de Jenks hizo que toda la familia centrara su atención en el abogado.

-Es la hora de entrar- les anunció. Carlisle y Jake pasaron primero, seguidos de Jenks, Emmet y los empleados del rancho, y finalmente Edward y Bella. Mientras que Jake y y el letrado de la familia se sentaban en su lugar, el resto ocuparon los bancos que estaban detrás. Pasados unos minutos, los hermanos Denali, con su padre Eleazar a la cabeza, hicieron su entrada en la sala.

Tanto James cómo Garret les sostuvieron la mirada mientras entraban; sus ojos destilaban orgullo y altivez. Bella observó atentamente al hombre moreno que entraba con ellos, con esos mismos ojos azules fríos y desangelados; era la primera vez que le veía en persona. Eleazar Denali tendría más o menos la edad de Carlisle, y por el rictus de su cara, el mismo carácter que sus hijos. A su lado caminaba una mujer bajita y morena, pero las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos delataban cansancio, incluso sufrimiento.

-Es Carmen, la mujer de Eleazar- le susurró su novio- Bella asintió con la cabeza -ella tiene otro carácter, pero desgraciadamente sus hijos no han heredado nada de ella- siguió explicándole.

-Pobrecita; tener que soportar las brabuconerías de su marido e hijos- murmuró la joven -por cierto, ¿por qué estamos aquí sentados?- Edward miró a su pequeña sin entender la pregunta -vamos a testificar, se supone que tendríamos que estar en otra sala- su novio sonrió, entendiendo la pregunta.

-No es un proceso penal- empezó a explicarse -es un proceso civil, lo que llaman un juicio ordinario; ya ves que sólo estamos nosotros y que no hay jurado- aludió señalando a su alrededor -si no se acata la sentencia o presentan un recurso, se podría llegar a un proceso penal, pero dudo mucho que se llegue a esos extremos-.

Justo en el momento en el que Bella iba a plantearle otra cuestión, el alguacil mandó poner en pie a la sala; el juez Banks, un hombre de unos sesenta años, con el pelo canoso y unas gafas de gruesa montura, hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Tenía fama de ser uno de los más serios del condado.

El proceso dio comienzo, y después de que los abogados de ambas partes expusieran los hechos, empezaron a llamar a los testigos. Por parte de James sólo estaba su hermano Garret, y después llegó el turno de los empleados y familia de Jake. James resoplaba frustrado y furioso cada vez que veía a alguno de los miembros del clan Cullen subir al estrado. Su abogado, un joven de mediana edad que atendía al nombre de Evan, trataba de tergiversar los hechos, pero la experiencia de Jenks, sumada a la veracidad de los acontecimientos, tiraba por tierra cada una de esas teorías. Bella se puso muy nerviosa con las preguntas de ese tedioso abogado, pero finalmente pudo dar su versión de los hechos; sintió durante todo el tiempo los ojos azules de James Denali mirándola de manera intimidante, y respiró aliviada cuándo su turno terminó.

James declaró con una pasividad y frialdad pasmosas; Bella estaba alucinada, no estaba en absoluto arrepentido. Jake permaneció tranquilo a lo largo de toda la vista, incluso en el momento de responder a las preguntas de ambos letrados. Después de un pequeño receso, todos volvieron a la sala, para escuchar la resolución del juez Banks.

-Después de escuchar y analizar los hechos y los testimonios, he llegado a una conclusión -se quitó las gafas y cruzó las manos encima del estrado -comprendo los motivos del señor Black, puesto que fue gravemente insultado y provocado... pero no puedo permitir que la gente se tome la justicia por su mano; dicho ésto, póngase en pie- Jake y James se levantaron de la silla, junto con sus abogados -condeno al señor Jacob Black a indemnizar a James Denali con una cantidad simbólica de quinientos dólares, en concepto de daños- Bella y Edward respiraron aliviados, lo mismo que el resto de la familia. Emmet le palmeó el hombro a su padre; se esperaban una cantidad mucho mayor.

-¡¿Quinientos dólares?- bramó furioso Eleazar, levantándose con rabia -es una vergüenza; ¡exigo un castigo mayor!- la familia Cullen le miraba asombrada... sólo a alguien cómo a Eleazar Denali se le ocurriría discutir la decisión de un juez.

-Le aseguro que no hay cabida a exigencias en mi tribunal- respondió con voz acerada el juez -y se lo advierto señor Denali, y ésto va también para sus dos hijos- les señaló con la cabeza -si siguen provocando de esa manera a todos los habitantes de Hunstville, aunque sean ustedes los que denuncian, no seré tan benevolente- les advirtió -recuerden que ésta es una población pequeña, y la mayoría nos conocemos- se giró, para hablar con Jake -en cuánto a usted, señor Black, intente controlar su temperamento y dialogar las cosas; si vuelvo a verle por aquí por un motivo similar, me veré obligado a imponerle una sanción más dura, y a tomar otra clase de medidas; se levanta la sesión-.

A la salida de los juzgados, todo el clan rodeó a Jake, felicitándole por la decisión y respirando aliviados.

-Hubo un momento en que me temí lo peor- exclamó Emmet -pero al final todo ha salido bien.

-Yo también- le dio la razón Bella -¿os habéis fijado en la sonrisita de suficiencia de James?- cuchicheó incrédula.

-Pensaría que iba a ganar- se burló Edward -así son los Denali, orgullosos hasta el último minuto- todo el grupo compartió la opinión del hermano pequeño, pero la conversación fue interrumpida-.

-Enhorabuena Cullen- exclamó burlón Eleazar -la próxima vez, dile a tu hijito del alma que se contenga- los hermanos cerraron filas alrededor de su padre.

-No voy a entrar en tus provocaciones- contestó tranquilamente el patriarca -vámonos- ordenó al grupo. La vista de James voló hacia la única figura femenina del grupo; Edward agarró su novia de la cintura, haciendo un amago de ponerla detrás suyo, en un gesto protector.

-Tranquilo Cullen- canturreó James -no la voy a romper por mirarla-.

-Pues más te vale que quites tu vista de ella- respondió éste, con los ojos relampagueantes de ira. Bella tembló... otra pelea no, por favor, y menos Edward.

-Descuida- le guiñó un ojo el hermano Denali, a modo de burla.

-Deja de provocar, ¿no has escuchado al juez?- le recordó Emmet cómo si hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Vámonos- ordenó de nuevo Carlisle -Denali... nos veremos pronto- se despidió, haciendo alusión al tema de la cerca.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después, Jake paseaba por los pastos norte, los que más distanciados quedaban de la casa y los establos. Llevaba varios días con un sentimiento raro en su interior; huía de los animales, porque le recordaban a Nessie; pensaba constantemente en ella... y encima, no había estado a su lado el día de juicio. Pero no se lo echaba en cara en absoluto, al contrario. Sabía que la había herido, pero no podía imaginar que los sentimientos de ella fueran tan profundos.

Si él hubiera imaginado que durante aquellos días en Tucson ella escondía unos sentimientos tan fuertes por él, probablemente hubiera cortado la escasa relación de cinco días; y encima, ella aceptó lo que él le ofreció, hasta que se despidieron para no volverse a ver en casi tres años.

Pero la verdad era que él tampoco había podido olvidarla... ¿por qué demonios no le propuso seguir viéndose?; ahora se arrepentía, y no sabía cuánto. Todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba a ella, y estos meses juntos habían sido los mejores de su vida. Bien es cierto que no era la primera chica con la que salía, pero sin duda, era la que más había calado en su corazón.

Claro que él querría una familia, le encantaban los niños... por unos momentos se imaginó abrazado a esa pelirroja que le había cautivado, contemplando con una sonrisa a una pequeña y divertida tropa diminuta correteando por el rancho.

¿Pero él estaba preparado para eso?; durante años había ejercido de segundo padre con sus hermanos, sobre todo con Edward. Casi no recordaba a su padre biológico, pero por lo que le contaba su madre de él, es que era una persona excepcional, y su nacimiento le llenó de alegría, sumado a que Billy tenía casi cuarenta años cuándo el nació, y pensaba que nuca sería padre. Y él tampoco era joven, estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y siete años, y siempre había pensado que la paternidad para él ya quedaba lejos; le hubiera gustado tenerlos muchos más joven... pero tampoco había encontrado a la persona adecuada para compartir ese regalo tan maravilloso de la vida.

El relincho de Mr. Spock le sacó de su letargo; empezaba a refrescar y el sol ya se ocultaba tras las copas de los árboles; era sábado, y él llevaba toda la tarde huyendo de todo y de todos, pero quería y necesitaba estar sólo; todos los sucesos acaecidos en los últimos días le habían agotado emocionalmente. Tomó las riendas, para hacer girar a su caballo, pero a lo lejos distinguió a tres jinetes que conocía a la perfección. Rodó los ojos mientras tiraba otra vez de las riendas, haciendo que Mr. Sopck detuviera de nuevo el paso, y esperando pacientemente a que sus hermanos llegaran a su altura.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metes?- interrogó Emmet -por el amor de dios, es sábado -exclamó-.

¿Y qué?- refunfuñó Jake -¿hay alguna ley que permita no poder dar una vuelta a caballo los sábados a la tarde?- Edward y Jasper se miraron, resoplando con paciencia.

-Llevas una semana esquivando hasta a las vacas- volvió a decirle Emmet -¿qué te pasa?-.

-Nada- masculló entre dientes.

-Pues no lo parece- acotó Edward.

-Me parece que necesitas una sesión de psicología estilo hermanos Cullen- declaró Jasper, ante las sonrisas de Edward y Emmet, que apoyaron sus palabras.

-Ya empezamos- rodó los ojos el hermano mayor.

-¿Estás así por lo del juicio... o por Nessie?- preguntó sin más rodeos Edward. Jake se dio por vencido... parece mentira que no conociera a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?- interrogó Jasper, verdaderamente preocupado por su hermano mayor.

-Digamos que... la he cagado- gimió.

-De eso ya nos habíamos percatado- rodó los ojos Emmet -pero queremos que nos digas que ha ocurrido exactamente-.

-Me dijo que me amaba y... y yo no supe que responderla- explicó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pensaba que erais una pareja formal- exclamó Jasper -o por lo menos, dabais esa impresión-.

-Ella también lo creía... tenía planes, ilusiones... y yo se lo he echado todo a perder-.

-¿Y por qué nunca lo hablasteis?- Emmet no entendía nada.

-Nunca sacamos el tema- se encogió levemente de hombros -pensaba que ya nunca encontraría a alguien con quién compartir mi vida... y qué más que un padre para mis hijos, sería un abuelo-.

-¿No quieres casarte y tener hijos?- preguntó directamente Jasper.

-Claro que quiero...pero pensaba que ya eso era una utopía...- Edward lo interrumpió.

-Hasta que Nessie apareció- Jake afirmó con la cabeza -pero no eres mayor para ser padre- le aclaró, rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces... cual es el problema?- Emmet seguía sin entender nada de nada.

-Sus palabras me dejaron tan sorprendido en ese momento que no supe qué responderle -hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando aire -pensaba que el matrimonio ya no era para mi... pero me equivoqué; la echo de menos... mucho-.

-Vaya- musitó Jasper, claramente sorprendido -pensé que nunca llegaría este momento...-.

-Por fin te has enamorado- dijo Emmet, con una gran sonrisa -ya te ha costado; reconozco que me alegra que sea Nessie-.

-Cierto- apoyó Edward -¿os acordáis de Marla?- recordó entre risas a la cursi hija de los Limman.

-¿Y qué me decís de Samantha?- añadió Jasper -no era nada agraciada-.

-Tenía su atractivo- refutó Jake.

-Menos mal que no trajiste a ninguna de tus anteriores conquistas a casa... papá no lo hubiera resistido- los hermanos rompieron en risas; risas que animaron un poco el maltrecho corazón del hermano mayor. Una vez que las risas cesaron, decidieron encaminarse hacia casa, ya que se pronto sería la hora de la cena.

-Y ahora que has admitido que estás enamorado... más te vale que muevas el culo y hagas lo imposible por recuperarla- le previno Edward.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó sarcástico Jake.

-¿Hablar con ella?- añadió de nuevo Edward, cómo si fuera obvio -me parece increíble que el doctor Amor maquine planes para emparejar a todo el mundo, y que él no sepa qué hacer para conquistar a su chica- respondió pagado de si mismo, recordando lo sucedido con la que ahora era su novia. Jasper y Emmet estallaron en carcajadas al oír el comentario de su hermano pequeño. De esa guisa, y con Jake claramente más animado siguieron rumbo hacia la casa familiar.

Jake se empezó a devanar los sesos... había admitido algo muy difícil para él, y ahora tenía que ver cómo le explicaba a Nessie que la amaba con locura, y que la necesitaba más que respirar.


	19. Incertidumbre

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero que la semana haya sido tranquila, y que todas estéis bien. **

**Mil gracias por las alertas, rr, favoritos, mis lectoras silenciosas... sois todas unos soles. Las niñas que me dejan rr sin registrar... qué sepáis que también os leo, ehhh... cómo no puedo contestaros, un besazo muy fuerte también para vosotras.**

**Leslycan; tienes deshabilitados los Pm, y no he podido contestarte al rr; míralo ok?**

**Bien... este capi es de Nessie y Jake... muchas dieron con la clave de lo que estaba pasando en los rr jajajajaj... y para el próximo... la celebración jajajajjajaja...**

**Reques de mi vida: he vuelto de casa de mis padres tardísimo, y me he puesto a subir el capi cómo una loca... perdonadme por no poder pasarme esta noche por el club. MUACKSSSSSS!**

**Al resto, un besazo enorme, espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Incertidumbre_

-Jake está muy desanimado- murmuró Bella con tristeza, observando de lejos a su cuñado, que en esos momentos se alejaba en dirección a los pastos norte, justo en dirección contraria de dónde ellos se encontraban.

-Reconozco que nunca lo había visto así- le dio la razón Edward -nunca pensé que diría ésto... pero echo de menos hasta sus bromas y comentarios-.

La pareja disfrutaba de un agradable paseo a caballo bajo el crepúsculo. Edward llevaba a su pequeña entre sus brazos; aunque Bella había protestado en un principio, al final no le había ensillado a Mistie, y ambos iban cómodamente instalados sobre el lomo de Concord.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el juicio y la separación de Jacob y Nessie, y el hermano mayor de los Cullen se tiraba de los pelos; ya no sabía qué hacer. La había llamado, se había presentado en su casa, aporreando la puerta... pero nadie salió. Se habían cruzado un par de veces por el pueblo, pero ella se había dado la vuelta, deshaciendo el camino por el que había venido para evitar encararlo. Estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero sabía que ella no quería hablar con él, la expresión dolida y triste del rostro de la joven se lo había confirmado; y aparte, no quería montar un espectáculo en mitad de la calle, ella no se lo hubiera perdonado.

Alice tampoco había sido de gran ayuda, más que nada porque la Comisión había mandado a Nessie a realizar una sustitución en Dallas, y había tenido que trasladarse allí por un mes. Tanto Alice cómo Rose y Bella habían conseguido hablar con ella un par de veces, pero aparte de notar su bajo estado de ánimo, apenas les mencionó al joven.

De modo que no le quedó otro remedio que esperar a que la joven regresara, y poder hablar con ella de forma tranquila y cara a cara.

-Ojalá puedan arreglarlo- susurró Bella con pena.

-Esperemos- resopló Edward, dejando un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza. Su pequeña iba a abrir la boca, pero los cascos de unos caballos hicieron que ambos volvieran sus cabezas. Aún en la lejanía vieron acercarse a Jasper y Alice. Edward tomó las riendas, para que Concord avanzara y saliera a su encuentro.

-Hola- saludó Bella a la pareja, y lo mismo hizo Edward.

-Hola chicos- saludó la joven morena, con una pequeña sonrisa -Bella, espero que no te importe que monte a Mistie- se medio disculpó.

-Para nada- añadió ésta, con una sonrisa -¿te quedarás a cenar, no?- Alice iba a hablar, pero Jasper tomó la palabra.

-Por supuesto que se queda- respondió cómo si fuera obvio -ya la había invitado antes; me duele que dudes de mi caballerosidad, Bellie Bells- la picó con cariño. Su cuñada rodó los ojos.

-Mis disculpas, Casanova- Edward soltó una gran carcajada ante la contestación de su novia, al igual que Alice. Después de ese divertido momento, las dos parejas decidieron seguir su paseo a caballo, enfrascados en una distendida charla.

-¿Sabes algo nuevo de Nessie?- interrogó Bella a su amiga. Ésta meneó la cabeza.

-Nada nuevo; hablé con ella hace un par de días- les empezó a contar -todavía le queda una semana en Dallas-.

-¿Y de ánimos, cómo va?- interrogó Edward.

-Mal- suspiró con pena y preocupación -no es la misma Nessie que conocimos; ni siquiera se molesta en disimular la tristeza de su voz-.

-Igual que Jake- meditó Jasper en voz alta.

-Si tan sólo ella le escuchara...- suspiró Bella.

-Si Jake no se da por vencido, tarde o temprano tendrá que escucharle- dijo Edward.

-Esperemos- murmuró Bella en voz baja.

El paseo siguió su curso, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Afortunadamente, y dado al intenso calor que asolaba a Texas, Bella ya había preparado con anterioridad la ensalada y otras cosas frías y refrescantes, y tenía todo listo. Cuándo los cuatro llegaron a la casa, Esme ya había preparado la enorme mesa de madera del patio trasero, y allí cenarían al fresco de la noche.

-Hola chicos- saludó Carlisle, dejando el periódico a un lado y levantándose para dar un beso a Bella y Alice -espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro paseo- las jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa, para después adentrarse en la cocina, por si Esme necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola papá- saludó Edward, dejándose caer en una de las sillas, al igual que su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Jake?- interrogó Jasper.

-Hablando con un cliente por teléfono; vendrá enseguida- les informó. Al poco menos de un minuto, el hermano mayor de los Cullen hizo su aparición por el patio trasero de la casa.

-Hola- masculló en voz baja, cogiendo un botellín de cerveza para abrirlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- inquirió su padre, preocupado; éste no contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tienes buena cara- añadió Jasper, metiéndose en la conversación.

-No me digas- respondió sarcástico, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano.

-Sólo estamos preocupados por ti- medió su padre, intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

-Pues dejad de preocuparos- espetó de forma brusca -ya soy mayorcito-.

-Pues si eres mayorcito, demuéstralo- exclamó Edward.

-Habló el que no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a Bella- respondió Jake, totalmente enfadado.

-No la pagues conmigo- le previno Edward, levantándose enfadado y encarándolo -ninguno tenemos la culpa... y deja el tema de mi novia en paz; yo tenía mis razones... al igual que tú tienes tus razones para afrontar cómo creas conveniente el asunto de Nessie- intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Entonces dejad de preocuparos tanto- siseó Jake.

-Eres mi hijo- exclamó Carlisle, viendo que Edward iba a responderle de nuevo -y aunque se de sobra la edad que tenéis cada uno, no puedo evitar preocuparme por todos vosotros- Jake se quedó callado unos minutos, hasta que suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento Edward- se disculpó con su hermano pequeño, palmeando su hombro -se que todos os preocupáis por mi-.

-No pasa nada- le tranquilizó Edward, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es la desesperación de no saber nada de ella- dijo el hermano mayor de los Cullen en voz baja; justo en ese momento aparecieron las mujeres. Jake posó sus ojos en Alice, esperando alguna noticia de su amada que no supiera ya. La joven morena negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único nuevo es que la semana que viene regresa de Dallas... pero nada más- le explicó.

Un ligero rayo de esperanza se instaló en el pecho de Jake... por fin regresaba, y rogaba a todos los santos habido y por haber que esta vez, ella quisiera escucharle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasó de forma lenta, torturando al joven ranchero... hasta que por fin, el sábado llegó. Sabía por Alice que ella regresaría por la tarde, de modo que después de una cena rápida con la familia, salió corriendo el dirección al garaje, arrancando su enorme todoterreno.

Durante todo el viaje se devanó los sesos, pensando la manera de explicarle sus sentimientos y arreglar este desaguisado que él solito había montado. Sus nervios recorrían a sus anchas su estómago... dios... nunca pensó que se pondría así de nervioso por ninguna mujer. No se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó al bloque de pisos dónde vivía, y aún después de apagar el motor, se quedó allí unos minutos, dándose valor así mismo. Con incertidumbre y el corazón rebotándole furiosamente, por fin salió. La calle estaba tranquila, ningún alma pasaba por allí en ese instante, así que sin pensalo de nuevo, subió con impaciencia.

De nuevo tras una respiración profunda, tocó suavemente la puerta; nadie le abrió, pero oyó movimiento por dentro de la casa, así que insistió de nuevo.

-Vamos Nessie- resoplaba impaciente. Al poco menos de un minuto, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon, pero no a la sorpresa, sino más bien con un deje de temor; a Jake se le cayó el alma a los pies, al verla tan pálida y ojerosa, y con los ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas, que Nessie no dejó de derramar a lo largo de todo este mes de separación. Respirando hondamente, la joven al fin habló.

-¿Qué quieres, Jake?-.

-Tenemos que hablar, Nessie- la joven negó con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno -por favor- rogó el joven. Ésta lo miró por un largo minuto.

-Pensé que después de un mes, te darías por vencido-.

-Un Cullen nunca se da por vencido- contraatacó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien- accedió ella, ignorando la sacudida que sufrió su corazón al ver esa sonrisa tan característica de la familia; abrió totalmente la puerta, para que el joven pasara. Al llegar al salón, Jake se encontró con un montón de cajas de cartón, apiladas en distintos rincones, y el apartamento prácticamente vacío.

-¿Estás de limpieza general?- le interrogó éste, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me mudo- aclaró la joven veterinaria, de modo seco.

-¿Cómo que te mudas?- preguntó frenético el ranchero, acercándose a ella.

-Vuelvo a Tucson con mis padres, es lo mejor- murmuró la joven, con las lágrimas surcando las mejillas. Jake la observaba atentamente... estaba muy delgada, pálida y ojerosa.

-Per... pero tu trabajo está aquí- respondió torpemente el joven -tu trabajo, tus amigos... y yo-.

-El trabajo es lo que menos me preocupa ahora- respondió ésta en voz baja, desviando su mirada para evitar encararlo.

-Nessie... por favor...- Jake tomó una de las temblorosas manos de la joven -siento mucho lo que te dije aquella noche... yo te quiero-.

-Yo también te quiero Jake, más de lo que te imaginas... pero no es suficiente- la respuesta dejó patidifuso al joven.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?- preguntó confuso.

La respiración de la joven era irregular, sus nervios y sus hormonas estaban más alteradas que nunca... ojalá bastara con que la quisiera para que todo se arreglara.

-No quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer, ni a imponerte algo en contra de tus principios- le explicó.

Jake empezó a pasearse por todo el salón, no entendía nada... dios... ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?.

-Nessie, por favor mi amor...- rogó de nuevo -tenía miedo al compromiso; pensé que eso para mi ya era un imposible... hasta que apareciste- tomó aire, para seguir hablando, pero vio que la joven negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo imponerte mis sueños, ya que no son los tuyos... yo quiero una familia en el futuro- susurró, desviando su mirada para que no viera los nervios que repentinamente se instalaban en su expresión.

-Es cierto... no me había planteado ser padre... pero si eso ocurriera yo...- la joven lo cortó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Por favor Jake... vete-.

-Nessie...-.

-No nos hagamos más daño, por favor- le rogó, llorando en silencio. Jake estaba derrotado... ella no quería escucharle, y él ya no sabía que decirle para intentar convencerla.

-¿Cuánd... cuándo te marchas?- preguntó el joven, con apenas un hilo de voz, parándose debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Mañana- contestó escuetamente, desviando su mirada; era incapaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos y no decirle lo que realmente pasaba. Pero él había dejado muy clara su postura, y ella no iba a condenarle a aceptar algo que no quería.

Sin poder mirarle otra vez, la joven se adentró hacia el interior del apartamento. Jake la siguió con la mirada, debatiéndose entre seguirla o no; había algo extraño en la actitud de la joven, y no conseguía averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Una vez que Nessie no estuvo a su vista, salió apresuradamente de allí, cogiendo su coche y perdiéndose entre las calles del pueblo, y buscando un bar dónde no fuera muy conocido, para ahogar sus penas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente todos evitaron decirle a Jake la mala cara que tenía; finalmente había terminado en el bar de Félix, borracho cómo una cuba y lamentándose entre trago y trago.

El dueño, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, llamó al rancho para que alguien viniera a buscarle; tuvieron que venir Edward y Jasper con el volvo del hermano pequeño, para que Jasper pudiera traerse el todoterreno de Jake, mientras que el hermano mayor de los Cullen iba en el asiento trasero, tumbado poca arriba y sin dejar de hablar y seguir lamentándose a si mismo.

-Buenos días Jake- saludó Bella, de forma precavida. Edward le había contado a su pequeña el viaje que le había dado su hermano desde el asiento trasero del coche.

-Hola- murmuró de vuelta, frotándose las sienes y sentándose.

-¿Café?- le ofreció ésta.

-Triple por favor... y una tortilla de aspirinas si es posible- masculló entre dientes. Después de que su cuñada le pusiese delante el humeante y cargado café, lo bebió en silencio, ignorando las miradas interrogantes del resto de la familia. Y en silencio se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia los establos, ensillando a Mr. Spock y perdiéndose por los pastos.

Cabalgó durante horas y horas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y con las palabras de Nessie viniendo a su mente una y otra vez... ¿qué habría querido decir ella... acaso no era suficiente con que él compartiera sus sentimientos?. Pero eso, aunque le dolía y mucho, ya no tenía importancia alguna... había perdido su gran oportunidad para ser feliz en la vida, y todo gracias a su miedo al compromiso.

-Jake- se dio la vuelta, agarrando las riendas de su caballo; enfrente de él estaba Edward, haciéndole un gesto a Concord para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en voz baja y apesadumbrada; su hermano pequeño se sorprendió; por lo acontecido el día anterior, se imaginaba de lejos que la conversación con la joven no había ido nada bien; incluso se esperaba hostilidad y negación al sacar el tema, pero la tristeza estaba impresa en el tono de voz de su hermano.

-No te des por vencido, Jake- le empezó a decir Edward, pero éste negó con la cabeza, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

-Ella se marcha- los ojos de su hermano pequeño se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que se marcha?, ¿a dónde?- interrogó extrañado.

-Regresa a Tucson- respondió, con tono seco.

-¿No hablaste con ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Demonios Edward!- el grito fue tal que hasta los caballos se movieron, inquietos y nerviosos -claro que intenté hablar con ella... ¡pero no quiso escucharme!- bramó. Edward permanecía callado, esperando que siguiera hablando -le dije que la quería... pero para ella, eso no es suficiente- bajó la cabeza, pesaroso -ella tiene unos sueños; casarse, tener una familia... y ella piensa que no los comparto... -.

Edward seguía sumido en el silencio... intentando comprender el por qué la actitud de Nessie; ¿por qué querría volver con sus padres?. Aunque ellos dos se separaran, no lo consideraba motivo suficiente para dejar Hunstville, y el puesto de trabajo tan prometedor y bueno cómo el que ella tenía. No sabía que decirle a su hermano, pero no le gustaba que se rindiera con tanta facilidad.

-Jake- exclamó, con la mayor precaución que tuvo -ella está huyendo por algo que no sabemos; sólo se que si fuera Bella la que se marchara así, correría detrás de ella, y no me rendiría- hizo que Concord se acercara hasta el caballo de su hermano, y después de darle un apretón en el hombro, en señal de ánimo, se alejó en silencio.

El hermano mayor de los Cullen todavía digería las palabras de su hermano... ¿por qué Nessie huía de esa forma?... esa pregunta no dejó de rondar por su cabeza a lo largo de todo el día.

Ya en la noche, en la soledad de su dormitorio, dio vueltas y vueltas, sumido en un enorme insomnio... pero era un Cullen, y no era un cobarde. La decisión estaba tomada, mañana él también se iba a Tucson.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muchísimo más animado. Cambió los vaqueros y y las botas por un atuendo casual, y armado con una pequeña maleta, bajó a despedirse de su familia.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogó Esme, al verle aparecer por la cocina, maleta en mano.

-A Tucson- Edward sonrió ampliamente, apoyando la decisión de su hermano; Bella también sonreía, apoyándole en silencio.

-Así se hace, hermano- le palmeó el hombro Jasper.

-¿Ya tienes el billete?- interrogó su padre; Jake lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No vas a decirme que estoy loco, o algo parecido?- Carlisle negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Es tu felicidad la que está en juego, hijo- le explicó con una sonrisa cómplice. Esas simples palabras de su padre eran el reflejo de todo el apoyo que le daba la familia.

-Jasper; ¿podrías llamar a Alice y pedirle que con cualquier excusa, averigüe si ya se ha ido?- le pidió.

-Por supuesto- canturreó con una sonrisilla maliciosa -es una ventaja que vivan en el mismo bloque de apartamentos- tarareó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, arrancando las risas del resto.

-¿No vas a sentarte a desayunar?- le ofreció su cuñada.

-Sólo quiero un café, gracias Bellie Bells- mientras se lo tomaba, Jasper hizo la llamada de teléfono, regresando al de pocos minutos.

-En su apartamento no abre nadie la puerta- exclamó Jasper, entrando por la cocina -y Alice no ha oído ni escuchado nada-.

-Eso quiere decir que ya se ha ido- añadió Edward -llamaremos al aeropuerto, para ver que vuelo puedes coger-.

Después de unos minutos, Jake se despedía de su familia; tenía dos horas en coche hasta Houston, además de otras casi dos horas de vuelo hasta Tucson; en su interior bullían sentimientos encontrados... pero una cosa tenía clara, tal y cómo le dijo a Jasper al despedirse de él en el aeropuerto... recuperara o no recuperara a Nessie, iba a por respuestas, y no volvería sin ellas.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuándo por fin abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel; había salido de Huntsville a las ocho y media de la mañana; en el aeropuerto tuvo que esperar casi tres horas para su vuelo, ya que no llegaba al anterior. Después de darse una ducha y de comer algo consistente, fue a recepción, pidiendo una guía telefónica y rezando para que no hubiera muchas familias con el apellido Rale. Para su fortuna, sólo había tres; una de ellas la descartó al instante, ya que suponía que el padre de su amada no se llamaba Martha Jane Rale; de modo que sólo le quedaban dos opciones.

-Dios... - se lamentaba de su memoria de pez; no recordaba si el padre de la joven se llama John o Stanley. Nessie lo le había hablado mucho de sus padres; no es que se llevaran mal... simplemente ellos tenían su vida allí y Nessie la tuvo en diversos estados, por motivos de trabajo, de modo que la joven los visitaba cuándo podía, que era muy pocas veces al año.

No sabía si llamar primero por teléfono, o si presentarse allí directamente. Si telefoneaba, corría el riesgo de que la joven le esquivara, de modo que optó el camino más rápido; se apuntó las dos direcciones, y salió a la puerta del hotel, tomando un taxi.

Le dio la primera dirección al taxista, indicándole que, por si las moscas, le esperara para llevarle a la otra. El vehículo paró a los quince minutos, en una zona residencial de clase media. Jake estudió la fachada de la casa, pintada de un color amarillo claro y la puerta y las ventanas blancas. Vio luz en el interior, y le indicó al taxista que ahora regresaba.

Al tocar el timbre, se encontró de cara con una cara muy familiar para él, pero con unos años más... había acertado.

-¿Señora Rale?- preguntó con precaución; la mujer asintió -me llamo Jacob Black; estoy buscando a su hija Vanessa, ¿vive aquí?-.

-Así es- afirmó la mujer, cerrando parcialmente la puerta con disimulo, y asomando simplemente su cabeza -mi hija no está en estos momentos- le explicó, en un tono frío y distante. El joven maldijo para sus adentros... no lo iba atener demasiado fácil.

-Escuche, señora Rale; no quiero hacerle daño, necesito hablar con ella- le suplicó, nervioso.

-Ya le he explicado que mi hija no está aquí- exclamó ésta, frenética, pero bajando sospechosamente el tono de voz.

-Por fav...- una voz que el joven conocía demasiado bien se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

-¿Quién es, mamá?- la joven abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos al ver ahí plantado al joven.

-¿Jake?- preguntó con sorpresa -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Tienes que escucharme- le dijo éste, en un tono que no admitía replica alguna, pero la joven no estaba por la labor.

-Por favor; ya hemos hablado de ésto- suspiró ella, cansada y triste.

-Nessie... por favor- volvió a pedirle -además, tú has hablado... no yo- le recordó.

-Mamá, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?- la mujer no quería moverse de allí, pero su hija le indicó con la mirada que se metiera dentro. A regañadientes, dejó sola a la pareja. La joven cerró la puerta tras de si. Se adelantó unos pasos, cubriéndose en un gesto involuntario con la bata que llevaba encima.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte aquí?- le reclamó, incrédula y enfadada. Aunque su mente y su corazón reclamaban a ese hombre, debía ser fuerte. Pero la acción del joven la dejó completamente desconcertada.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, pegando un chillido involuntario al ver cómo Jake se arrodillaba ante ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Nessie, te quiero... te necesito y...- el discurso fue interrumpido por el claxon del taxi. Jake madijo entre dientes, se había olvidado por completo de que seguía allí.

-No te muevas- se levantó para ir corriendo hasta el taxista, le pagó una buena cantidad, gracias a a que el cuenta kilómetros no había dejado de subir, y volvió hacia ella, que seguía mirándole con sorpresa.

-Nessie- murmuró de nuevo, tomando otra vez su mano -he sido un idiota... pero una cosa tengo clara... y es que te quiero... y te quiero en mi vida; llegó un momento en el que me resigné a estar sólo.. pero...-.

-Jake- susurró la joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias a dios que te cruzaste en mi camino hace tres años, y hace unos meses; sería un completo idiota si dejara escapar a la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado... ¿te casarías conmigo?- le rogó, mostrándole una cajita negra, dónde relucía un sencillo anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante.

El corazón de la joven latía de forma acelerada... bajo ningún concepto esperó abrir la puerta de su casa, y encontrarse con el hombre que amaba, pidiéndole de rodillas que se casara con él. Los minutos que la joven pasó en silencio fueron una tortura para el joven ranchero texano.

-Dime algo, por favor- murmuró éste, ya con los nervios disparados. Al ver que la joven permanecía todavía en silencio, se levantó, frustrado consigo mismo.

-¿En verdad ésto es lo que quieres?- la pregunta de ella le descolocó -hace un mes no querías oír ni hablar de compromiso, ni de matrimonio, ni de hijos-.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero; hace un mes yo fui un completo idiota- reconoció éste -pero gracias a dios recapacité... me volví loco sin ti, sin estar a tu lado- sonrió con timidez, rodeando el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos -ahí me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti-.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Nessie; en un gesto íntimo, lleno de cariño, Jake subió una de sus manos hasta la cara de ésta, quitándole una de ellas suavemente con el pulgar. En ese momento el joven se percató de las ojeras y de la palidez de su rostro... y sólo él era el culpable.

-Sé que te hecho mucho daño- empezó a decir el joven -y eso, por desgracia, ya no lo puedo cambiar; pero puedo arreglarlo... podemos arreglarlo si nos damos una oportunidad, para ser felices juntos... y quién sabe... quizá en un futuro podamos tener niños, y...- Nessie lo cortó.

-El niño ya está en camino... - murmuró.

Los brazos de Jake se tensaron en torno al cuerpo de la joven, quedándose blanco de la impresión y con la mirada perdida en el rostro de la que esperaba fuese su mujer.

-¿Jake?- interrogó con cautela Nessie, asustada por la palidez que se instalaba en la cara de éste. La soltó despacio, quedando frente a ella y bajando los ojos a su vientre... dónde ahora crecía su hijo.

-Por eso viniste aquí- meditaba en voz alta -ya estabas embarazada cuándo rompimos, ¿verdad?- la joven asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Iba a decírtelo en unos días, cuándo me lo confirmara el doctor... pero la prueba de embarazo ya me dio positivo- le explicó en voz baja.

-Y yo diciéndote que no me planteaba una relación más seria... ¡dios!- exclamó, furioso consigo mismo -¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?-.

-No quería imponerte nada que no quisieras- le volvió a decir ésta -entiendo que estés enfadado, y que...- en un impulso, el ranchero la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Un hijo... pensaba que eso ya no se cumpliría para mi- murmuró, con la voz ahogada por la emoción -con razón me vas a decir que sí- le advirtió de manera cariñosa. Los ojos de la joven se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Entonces... lo quieres?- preguntó con voz trémula.

-Claro que lo quiero... y te quiero a ti... si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, no te habría dejado marchar- una sonrisa de felicidad se instaló en la cara de la joven, incapaz de creer el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos; hace unos minutos se veía sola, volviendo a casa de sus padres... embarazada... y ahora el hombre del que estaba enamorada esperaba una respuesta; una simple palabra que daría paso a una familia.

-Sí... por supuesto que sí- la reacción de Jake al escuchar esas palabras fue inmediata, la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza y besándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella... y por el nuevo miembro del rancho Killarney, que ya estaba en camino.


	20. Puntería óptima

**Hoola mis niñas. Espero que toda estéis bien, y que la semana haya empezado con buen pie. **

**No tengo palabras para daros las gracias por las alertas, comentarios, favoritos, las lectoras silenciosas... sois unos soles.**

**Bien... espero que os guste el capi... es muy divertido, ya lo veréis... iba a subirlo ayer... pero la migraña me empezó a atacar, y tuve que empastillarme y meterme a la cama.**

**Un beso muy grande para todas; sobre todo para mis reques... espero que os guste, y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Puntería óptima_

-¿Creéis que tendremos anuncio oficial de boda?- preguntó Jasper, muerto de curiosidad.

-Parece ser- aprobó Edward -sino no es así... ¿para qué vendrían los padres de Nessie?-.

Bella asintió con la cabeza; hacía casi una semana que Jake se había ido a Tucson; no les había contado mucho, pero lo que si les dijo es que les esperaba una sorpresa a su vuelta. Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto de Houston, y los esperaban para cenar.

-Ya era hora de que Jake se casara- exclamó Emmet, cogiendo un botellín de cerveza y cruzando las piernas encima de la mesa.

-Será la gran noticia del pueblo durante lo que resta del verano- murmuró Rosalie, mientras cogía al pequeño Owen -los solteros de oro de Huntsville caen cómo moscas- dijo con una risita.

-¿Quienes son los solteros de oro?- preguntó curiosa Alice, dejando la bandeja y sentándose en el amplio patio del rancho, al igual que el resto de la familia.

-Los hermanos Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya- masculló Bella, entre dientes -medio condado nos debe odiar- Edward miró a su pequeña de manera insinuante, lo que provocó que ésta le diera un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Creído- le sacó graciosamente la lengua.

-No somos los solteros de oro- se defendió Jasper -pero sí los mas codiciados- añadió con voz sugerente y levantando las cejas, en un gesto seductor.

-El ego Cullen sale a relucir- le contestó Alice, mirándole entre retadora y divertida. El resto de los hermanos y sus respectivas parejas reían divertidas ante la batalla dialéctica que empezaba.

-Todavía no has comprobado de lo que es capaz mi ego, señorita Brandon- la picó Jasper.

-Y a este paso, no tendrás la oportunidad, así que te sugiero que te portes bien- le previno, intentando aparentar una postura seria.

-Uhhhhhhh- suspiró cómicamente Emmet -tiene carácter- le dijo a su hermano, conteniendo la risa.

-Eso es Alice- la animó Bella entre risas, chocando sus manos.

-Así se habla- replicó Rosalie, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Todos reían divertidos, pero el ruido de dos coches hizo que todos se dirigieran a la puerta principal. Esperaron a que sus ocupantes bajaran; las chicas rodearon a Nessie, abrazándola sin parar; la habían echado mucho de menos.

-Hermano- Edward fue el primero que abrazó a Jake; la felicidad se reflejaba en el rostro del hermano mayor de los Cullen, que correspondió a los abrazos de todos. Una vez se separaron, Jake tomó la palabra.

-Señores Rale, ellos son mis hermanos y cuñadas; chicos, os presento a los padres de Nessie- presentó de manera general.

-Es un placer conoceros en persona; Jake y vuestro padre no dejan de habar de ninguno de vosotros- dijo el señor Rale, después de que él y su esposa saludaran a tan numeroso grupo.

-Cosas buenas, espero- contestó Jasper -si necesita averiguar trapos sucios de mi hermano, no dude en preguntarnos- la cara de Jake era todo un poema... sus hermanos no podían estarse calladitos.

-Conocemos todos y cada uno de sus secretos- añadió Edward, picando a su hermano mayor, ante las risas del resto.

-Lo tendré presente- rió el padre de la joven -Carlisle, menuda tropa tienes en casa-.

-No lo sabe usted bien- murmuró el patriarca, con cara de resignación -pero pasad, por favor; estáis en vuestra casa- todos se dirigieron hacia el patio, dónde ya estaba la mesa puesta, esperando a sus comensales.

La cena transcurría en medio de un divertido y relajado ambiente; Jake y Nessie decidieron esperar a los postres, para soltar la noticia. Desde que el joven supo que iba a ser padre, apenas podía parar de sonreír... los padres de su novia sabían que se iban a casar... pero no lo del embarazo.

Todavía recordaba la mirada inquisidora e interrogante cuándo la joven prácticamente le ordenó que pasara al interior de su casa, minutos después de que le contestara sí. Obviamente, Stanley y Kelly Ralle habían recibido a una hija dolida y deprimida, y se imaginaban que la causa era ese joven ranchero texano.

En ese momento, el carácter bromista y despreocupado del joven se esfumó cómo por arte de magia; sentía sobre su persona la mirada inquisidora de los que ahora eran sus suegros. Mientras, ella le explicaba a sus padres que habían estado saliendo por un tiempo en Huntsville, pero que habían tenido una pequeña diferencia de opiniones. Stanley y Kelly Rale no disimularon su sorpresa cuándo su hija mencionó que se iban a casar; le preguntaron si estaba completamente segura, a lo que la joven respondió de manera rotunda.

-_Estoy completamente segura; le amo- _su corazón brincó de felicidad al recordar las palabras de su ahora prometida; los señores Rale observaron los ojos de su hija, brillando de felicidad, y dieron su bendición a la pareja... y la bienvenida al joven a la familia Rale... pero las palabras de su suegro le dejaron descolocado.

-_Muchas felicidades hijos... espero que pronto llenéis esta casa de nietos- _esas palabras dejaron descolocado a Jake... pero por la mirada que le dedicó Nessie, comprendió que la joven no había dicho palabra alguna del embarazo. Ella le explicó, después de que sus padres les dejaran a solas de nuevo, que prefería decirlo a ambas familias a la vez.

-Bien- Carlisle rompió la concentración del joven; no se dio apenas cuenta de que Bella, Esme y Rose empezaban a retirar los platos... ¿ya iban por los postres? -suponemos que tenéis buenas noticias- exclamó feliz y jovial, mirando a su hijo mayor. Jake y Nessie se sonrieron, tomándose de las manos.

-Así es... le he pedido a Nessie que se case conmigo... y ella me ha dicho que sí- anunció. El resto de comensales estallaron en silbidos y aplausos, mientras que el patriarca se levantaba y abrazaba a su hijo.

-Enhorabuena hijo... que alegría tan grande- le susurró mientras le abrazaba.

-Así se hace, hermanito- le felicitó Emmet, imitando el gesto de su padre. Sus hermanos pequeños también le felicitaron, al igual que Esme, quién apenas podía retener las lágrimas.

-De modo que oficialmente, vas a ser una Cullen- dijo Jasper, acercándose a Nessie.

-Una Black- le corrigió ésta, sonriendo.

-Bah, Black y Cullen significan los mismo... bienvenida a esta familia de locos- la joven correspondió a los abrazos de sus cuñados y cuñadas.

-Por fin otra chica en la familia- exclamó Rosalie, a lo que Bella le dio la razón.

-Yo creo que ya somos cuatro- corrigió Nessie, mirando a Alice.

-Poco a poco- le previno ésta, sonriendo. Las jóvenes se arremolinaron en torno a la pelirroja, admirando el anillo.

-¿Cuándo será el feliz acontecimiento?- interrogó Edward a su hermano, una vez se sentaron todos, para degustar el postre que su pequeña había preparado.

-En unas tres semanas- les explicó -queremos una boda civil, pequeña e íntima-.

-Sólo familia y los más allegados- añadió Nessie.

-Qué prisas- se quejó de manera graciosa Jasper -con lo que me gustan las grandes celebraciones-.

-Dudo mucho que recuerdes algo de la nuestra- le picó Emmet -te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros- Edward contuvo la carcajada, pero Bella y Alice no la pudieron reprimir.

-Gracias por tu discreción... esas cosas no se cuentan- se cruzó de brazos.

-A nosotros nos gusta así- se defendió Jake -y queremos casarnos antes de que termine el mes de agosto-.

-Cualquiera diría que Nessie está embarazada- refunfuñó Jasper entre dientes... pero el silencio que se instaló entre la pareja dejó a todos patidifusos.

-Jake...- le instó Edward a su hermano... pero el sonrojo de la joven confirmó las palabras de Jasper.

Emmet golpeó la mesa con el puño, soltando una pequeña carcajada. Los padres de la joven miraban interrogantes a su hija... y Carlisle miraba a su hijo, esperando qué dijera algo. Bella sonreía... otro sobrino... otro pequeño que corretearía por el rancho.

-Es cierto... esperamos familia; y antes de que nadie diga nada- advirtió, mirando al resto de comensales -cuándo le pedí que se casara conmigo, todavía no lo sabía; me lo dijo después- aclaró.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste cuándo llegaste a casa?- le reclamó la señora Rale a su hija.

-Tenía cita con el médico para una revisión; iba a decíroslo después... pero...-.

-Pero apareció mi hermano, y todo se arregló- Nessie afirmó en silencio.

-Pues es una noticia estupenda- intervino Edward -otro miembro en la familia-.

-Dos- corrigió Jake, con una sonrisa de felicidad -la ecografía no dejaba lugar a dudas-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Esme, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Wau- silbó Jasper.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuraba Carlisle, todavía en trance -seré abuelo de gemelos-.

-O gemelas- añadió Rosalie. Todos se levantaron, para volver a felicitar a la pareja. Los padres de la joven, una vez recuperados del shock inicial, llenaron de besos a su hija, exultantes y felices por la noticia, al igual que Carlisle, que se fue hacia la cocina, a buscar dos botellas de champagne.

-Vaya vaya...- exclamó Edward -y pensar que jugando a los dardos no das nunca en la diana- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Prometo no volver a dudar de tu puntería- juró Emmet de manera cómica -desde este momento, te has convertido en mi ídolo- Bella, Alice y Rosalie, incluso Nessie, no podían parar de reír, ante el sonrojo y el mosqueo de Jake.

-Calladitos estáis más monos- refunfuñaba el hermano mayor entre dientes.

-Vamos Jake, no te enfades... ¿nos apuntanos al campeonato de tiro de la feria de septiembre?- le preguntó Jasper, entre risas.

Justo en ese momento aparecía Carlisle, cargado con dos botellas de champagne y varias copas; Esme fue en su ayuda.

-Enhorabuena abuelo- le susurró con cariño, aprovechando que todavía estaban apartados del resto. Carlisle sonrió complacido, mirando a su familia, que hablaba y reía feliz, por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

-Espero que después me des la enhorabuena de esa forma que tú sabes...- Esme se sonrojó furiosamente ante la sugerente insinuación, pero se obligó a si misma a guardar la compostura.

-Carlisle, por favor- le reprendió en voz baja, mientras caminaban hacia la mesa. Éste simplemente le hizo un guiño cómplice, volviendo su vista hacia la mesa, dónde toda su familia estaba de celebración.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las dos semanas que precedieron a esa noche de noticias fueron las más frenéticas que se recordaban en el rancho desde la boda de Emmet. Nessie se mudó a la casa familiar, y sus padres también estaban alojados allí, ya que Carlisle no permitió de ninguna manera que se hospedaran en un hotel. La boda se celebraría en los jardines del rancho, al atardecer; Bella se ofreció a preparar el menú, con la ayuda de Esme, Rosalie y Alice; era su particular regalo a los novios, sobre todo para Jake. Los invitados apenas sobrepasaban la treintena; aparte de la familia y de los padres de Nessie, sólo estaban invitados Jenks y su esposa, los padres de Rosalie y Sam y los chicos que trabajaban en el rancho.

Durante esas dos semanas las conversaciones, sobre todo las femeninas, giraban en torno a vestidos blancos, menús de celebración y un largo etcétera de cuestiones relacionadas con la celebración del matrimonio.

Carlisle y Jake también hablaron con el arquitecto que idearía los planos para la futura casa de los recién casados, que al igual que la de Rosalie y Emmet, estaría dentro de las propiedades del rancho Killarney.

Por supuesto, también habría despedidas, tanto de soltero cómo de soltera. Nessie y Jake no querían, pero al final no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Jake accedió a una cena con sus hermanos y los peones del rancho, y después irían a tomar unas copas, y punto.

La joven fue más dura de convencer que Jake, pero al final también tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer, y saldrían a cenar y a bailar una rato ellas cuatro y Jane, la recepcionista que trabajaba con Rosalie en su consultorio, y que había salido con las jóvenes alguna vez. La fecha de ambos eventos quedó fijada para el sábado anterior a la boda.

-Espero que no se os ocurra a venir a vigilarnos- le amenazó Rose a su marido, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Cómo piensas eso?- le reclamó éste, ofendido -nosotros también queremos divertirnos-.

-Precisamente porque os conozco, por eso lo digo- le contestó ésta. Rose le dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se acercaba a su pequeño, que desde los brazos de Esme miraba curiosos el alboroto que reinaba en el hall de la casa.

-No des mucha guerra al abuelo Carlisle- le dijo a su pequeño, después de besarle unas cuantas veces.

-Pasadlo muy bien todos- les deseó el señor Rale.

-Tranquila hija; Owen estará muy bien aquí- la calmó Esme; era la primera vez que Rosalie dejaba a su bebé, y le costaba un poco.

-Tened cuidado- les previno Jasper a las chicas, a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Alice con su brazo. La joven afirmó por décima vez con la cabeza; las cosas entre ellos iban despacio... pero iban por buen camino.

-En cuánto te sientas cansada, a casa- le ordenó Jake a Nessie, en un tono entre cariñoso y autoritario.

-Jake, tranquilo- le respondió ésta, con un suspiro de paciencia -sabes que no puedo beber-.

-No llegaremos tarde, prometido- acabó Bella por ella; Edward la abrazaba por detrás; su pequeña estaba preciosa con esos pantalones negros, sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color y el top de tirantes de color azul. Demasiado preciosa para su propia seguridad... pero se mordió la lengua. La dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, ganándose una de las sonrisas que más le gustaban.

-Espero que lo pases muy bien- le susurró, estrechándola más hacia su cuerpo.

-Y vosotros; seguro que disfrutáis de una noche sólo de hombres- murmuró ella, pasando los brazos por su cuello y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Pero no bebas demasiado- le previno, en tono completamente serio -no estás acostumbrada, y te podría sentar mal-.

-Edward- suspiró cansada -ya sabes que el alcohol no me sienta muy bien, así que puedes estar tranquilo- le prometió.

-Y vosotros cuidadito- amenazó Alice a su pareja y cuñados -no sólo vais a ser vosotros los que nos prevengáis cómo a adolescentes- Carlisle y Stanley rieron ante el comentario de la joven.

Después de unos minutos más de recomendaciones y despedidas, por fin cada grupo se fue por su lado. Las chicas se dirigieron a un restaurante en el centro del pueblo, y los hermanos Cullen y el resto se fueron a un restaurante ubicado en la población vecina; después volverían a Hunstville para tomar algo.

Nessie y el resto disfrutaron de una agradable cena; aunque ella no pudiera probar el alcohol, se lo estaba pasando pipa, hablando de temas de mujeres y riendo sin parar. Jane se despidió de ellas nada más cenar, alegando que su marido se estaría volviendo loco con las niñas. Después de despedirla, se encaminaron hasta el pub irlandés que había en el pueblo.

-Estoy encantada- exclamaba Rosalie -desde que nació Owen, apenas piso la calle para ir al trabajo y a casa, y viceversa- las cuatro se encontraban en torno a una mesa, con las copas delante.

-Ya sabes lo que te espera, Ness- le previno Alice, con una sonrisa.

-Pero merece la pena- añadió Rosalie, esbozando una sonrisa mientras la imagen de su pequeño hacía eco en su mente. Bella las miraba con una pizca de envidia; le encantaban los niños, y en su interior deseaba que eso pasara con Edward algún día... pero primero debía estudiar, era muy joven.

-Pero basta de hablar de niños- exclamó Nessie, dando un sorbo a su refresco -esto es una despedida de soltera-.

-Cierto- alzó su copa Rosalie -y dado que vas a ingresar formalmente en la familia, bien está que las veteranas te demos algunos consejos- le explicó, señalándole a Bella.

-¿Consejos?- interrogó Nessie, mientras que Alice contenía la carcajada.

-No se ría tanto, señorita Brandon- la señaló graciosamente Bella con el dedo índice -que también van para usted-.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper?- le preguntó la homenajeada -veo que habéis avanzado mucho-.

-Salimos a menudo- les empezó a explicar -la verdad es que es sorprendente- Bella la escuchaba con una sonrisa -bajo toda esa socarronería y arrogancia...-.

-Cosa que te vuelve loca- puntualizó Rose, guiñándole un ojo. Alice rió divertida.

-Lo admito- se dio por vencida la joven morena -pero bajo todo eso se esconde un hombre atento y cariñoso... me trata muy bien, no me obliga a nada... y me hace sentir segura- Bella sonreía mientras la escuchaba, al igual que Rose y Nessie.

-Pero odio cuándo saca a relucir la sonrisita torcida para convencerme de algo- refunfuñó mientras rodaba los ojos.

-La marca de la casa- exclamó Rose entre dientes, pegando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Será algo que va en el paquete de los genes Cullen?- meditó Bella en voz alta, ante las risas de Nessie.

-Eso y el carácter bromista- añadió Alice.

-En ese aspecto, Jake se lleva la palma- apuntó Rosalie -aunque Emmet tampoco se queda corto-.

-Por no hablar de lo cotillas que son a veces- dijo Alice -Jasper me contó lo de Carlisle y Esme hace poco-.

-Jake me lo dijo también -saltó Nessie, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu novio siempre está al acecho, a ver si los pilla in fraganti- le confesó Rose a Nessie, a la vez que Bella reía a carcajada limpia.

-Me lo creo- rodó los ojos la aludida -seguro que el cotilleo también es una característica de los genes Cullen; esperemos que Owen y sus primitos no lo saquen- exclamó Nessie divertida, tocándose el vientre, todavía minúsculo a simple vista. Las jóvenes proseguían con la divertida charla; las copas también seguían su ritmo, y excepto Nessie, las jóvenes empezaban a notar los efectos del alcohol.

-Propongo un brindis- Rosalie se puso de pie, con su copa en la mano; Alice trastabilló ligeramente, y Bella soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Por nuestra amiga Nessie, que se une a esta familia de locos- la rubia intentó decir el pequeño discurso con algo de seriedad, pero Bella y Alice no estaban por la labor de contener las risas.

-Por el novio- añadió Alice -¿qué?; si el no va a buscarte no estarías aquí- le aclaró a Nessie, sin poder contener la risa.

-Por los hermanos Cullen- añadió Bella, trabándose un par de veces con la frase -porque sigan tan arrogantes cómo siempre- Alice asintió divertida, y las cuatro chocaron sonoramente sus vasos.

-Y ahora... hora de mover el esqueleto- anunció Rosalie.

-¿Y adónde vamos a ir?- interrogó Nessie.

-Podríamos ir al Mistic River- sugirió Bella, agarrando a Alice del brazo mientras salían del local -ponen buena música para bailar-.

-Es una buena idea- la secundó Rosalie.

-¿Seguro que no nos cruzaremos con ellos?- volvió a preguntar Nessie.

-Lo dudo, no les va mucho ese bar; seguro que terminan jugando al billar en el bar de Félix- Rose hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, de modo que hacia allí se dirigieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una hora después, los cuatro hermanos traspasaban las puertas del Mistic River. El local estaba a reventar, y la música sonaba a todo volumen. Sam y los muchachos se habían disculpado, alegando que ellos si que tenían trabajo al día siguiente.

Edward y Jasper se dirigieron a la barra, mientras que Jake y Emmet se entretenían con un conocido con el que se habían cruzado en la entrada. Pidieron las bebidas para todos mientras que sus hermanos se reunían con ellos.

-Creo que no entraba aquí desde mi época universitaria- exclamó Jake, animado.

-Entonces eso no ocurre desde la época neanderthal- comentó Jasper, arrancando las risas del resto.

-Muy gracioso hermanito- rodó los ojos Jake -ya llegarás a mi edad; y tú también- le dio un codazo a Edward, para que dejara de reírse.

-Así que reconoces que te haces mayor- se burló Emmet.

-Estoy en la flor de la vida; voy a casarme, voy a ser padre... ¿qué más puedo pedir?- exclamó alborozado.

-Brindo por eso- Emmet levantó su copa, seguido por el resto de sus hermanos. Después de dejar los vasos en en la barra, y de saludar a varias personas, con las que se encontraron; prosiguieron con la animada conversación.

-¿Qué creéis que están haciendo las chicas?- interrogó Edward, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo creo que Nessie estará en casa; se cansa con el mínimo esfuerzo- dijo Jake muy convencido.

-Y creo que Bella la habrá acompañado; no está acostumbrada a salir... y espero que no la hayan dejado beber mucho- refunfuñó.

-Pareces su padre- rodó los ojos Emmet, pero la contestación de su hermano pequeño hizo que se atragantara de la risa.

-Te aseguro que no soy su padre- le aclaró Edward, con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Jasper y Jake se carcajeaban de lo lindo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Phil, el hijo de Jenks, el abogado de su padre.

-¡Phil!- exclamó asombrado Emmet -te hacíamos en Dallas- el joven conocía a los Cullen desde que iban a la escuela primaria.

-Y así es- dijo el joven estrechando la mano a todos los hermanos -el martes salgo hacia Nueva York, y he pasado a ver a mis padres- les explicó -por cierto; enhorabuena- felicitó a Jake -mi padre me lo ha dicho... además he estado con Rosalie hace un rato-.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó interesado Jasper; Phil rió divertido, afirmando con la cabeza -también he conocido a tu futura esposa- le explicó a Jake -y a Bella y Alice; se lo están pasando muy bien- les explicó Phil.

-¿Y dónde las has visto?- interrogó Jake. Phil lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Están bailando en la pista... y muy animadamente, por cierto- Edward por poco se atraganta al oír las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Están aquí?- preguntó alucinado Emmet. Phil no podía parar de reír, señalándoles con la mano la parte izquierda de la pista, justo al lado opuesto en dónde ellos se encontraban.

Los hermanos se acercaron hacia la zona que les indicó su amigo... y efectivamente, allí estaban las cuatro, sumergidas en la música, y disfrutando y riendo despreocupadas.

Edward miraba a su pequeña sin poder creerlo; Bella movía sensualmente las caderas... dios... ¿dónde había aprendido a moverse así?. A su lado Emmet y Jasper vigilaban a sus respectivas parejas, que también bailaban de la manera más animada. Sólo Nessie se percató de que estaban allí su novio y sus cuñados.

-Joder- siseó entre dientes; se dirigió hacia el grupo, cruzando los brazos y visiblemente enfadada -¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?- fulminaba a su prometido con la mirada.

-¿Y vosotras?- se cruzó de brazos Jake.

-Hemos venido a bailar un rato- se defendió ella.

-No sabíamos que estabais aquí- se defendió Jasper, que miraba a Alice con una ceja alzada. En ese momento Bella se giró, y apareció una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Eddieeeee!- se lanzó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándole con fuerza.

-Hola cielo- le dijo éste, tomándole de la cintura; la joven dio un paso hacia atrás, pero por poco se cae de culo, al tropezarse con sus propios pies -¿te lo has pasado bien?- interrogó.

-Siiii- exclamó ella; se podía oler su aliento a alcohol a cinco metros de distancia. Edward entrecerró los ojos, mirándola serio.

-¿Estás borracha?- Bella puso una graciosa mueca, pensando su respuesta; y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa hizo un gesto con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Sólo un poquito- se disculpó cual niña buena -pero me alegro de qué estés aquí... tenía muuuchas ganas de verte- su tono de voz adquirió un tono sensual a la vez que pasaba su dedo índice por el torso del joven. Emmet y Jasper no podían parar de reír, para desgracia de su hermano pequeño.

-Está cómo una cuba... ¿de modo que a ella le dejas que te llame Eddie, ehhh?- le dijo Jake, conteniendo la risa. En ese momento se acercaban Rosalie y Alice.

-Ya tenían que venir ellos a fastidiarnos la fiesta- siseó la joven rubia.

-Va incluido en los genes Cullen el molestar- rodó los ojos Alice, mientras intentaba mantenerse derecha. Jasper y Emmet se pusieron serios al verlas.

-Me parece que no están en condiciones de replicar nada- Jasper miraba furioso a Alice -me parece que ha bebido demasiado, señorita Brandon- hizo un amago de acercarse a ella, pero ésta dio un paso atrás.

-Creo que la fiesta ha terminado- anunció Emmet -mañana vais a tener una resaca de campeonato-.

-Ni hablar- su esposa de cruzó de brazos -no pienso moverme de aquí-.

-Yo tampoco- la apoyó Alice. Nessie y Jake no podían parar de reír, al igual que Bella, que agarrada por Edward luchaba por no tambalearse.

-Rose- le advirtió Emmet -a casa ¡ya!-.

-No te lo crees ni tú- le encaró ésta.

-Rosalie Cullen... no me obligues a lo que tú ya sabes- la previno.

-No serás capaz- le respondió ésta, haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿El qué va a hacer?- susurró Nessie.

-Ya lo verás- contestó su prometido, disfrutando del espectáculo. Con un movimiento rápido, Emmet la tomó en brazos, empezando a andar hacia la salida.

-¡Bájame!; estás loco- chilló ésta, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mañana me lo agradecerás, créeme- contestó Emmet, suspirando con paciencia.

-¡Bájala ahora mismo!- chilló de vuelta Alice; Jasper bufó, rodando los ojos y acercándose a ella; sin apenas darse cuenta, debido al alcohol que corría por su sangre, la joven se vio cargada cual saco de patatas. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, y tuvo que retener la arcada que le producía ir bamboleándose, subida en el hombro de Jasper.

-¡Jasper Cullen, déjame en el suelo ahora!- gritó, dándole golpes en al espalda.

-Me parece que no está en condiciones de pensar con coherencia, señorita Brandon; de modo que nos vamos a casa- contestó tan tranquilo.

Edward agarró a Bella de la cintura, ayudándola a salir del local; la joven se desternillaba de risa, debido al follón organizado. Una vez fuera, Jasper dejó a Alice apoyada en el suelo, para poder buscar las llaves del coche.

-Eres un idiota integral- siseó la joven morena entre dientes, ya que la dejó de forma brusca en el suelo.

-Lo qué tu digas... pero sube al coche- cuando consiguieron meter a las jóvenes en los automóviles, Jake y Edward se fueron al rancho, mientras que Emmet y Rose se fueron a su casa y Alice y Jasper al apartamento de ésta.

Cuándo la entrada del rancho Killarney apareció ante sus narices, Edward suspiró aliviado. Su pequeña se pasó el viaje cantando una canción y hablando sin parar. Jake y Nessie bajaron primero, y Bella se empeñó en subir ella sola las escaleras... pero si ya de por si tenía poca coordinación, el alcohol la empeoraba.

-Terminarías antes si la subes en brazos- le sugirió Jake. Edward siseó por lo bajini... pero Jake tenía razón; la cargó en brazos, y se giró para encarar a su hermano y cuñada.

-Despídete Bella- ella sonrió, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Buenas nocheeeees- canturreó, sin dejar de reírse. Iban subiendo las escaleras, y Edward la tuvo que reprender un par de veces para que no hiciera mucho ruido.

-Vas a despertar a Owen- en el fondo, reconocía que era muy gracioso verla así; nunca la había visto reír de esa manera. Por fin, después de unos minutos de protesta, la dejó encima de su cama.

-No te muevas- le advirtió -voy a buscar un pijama qué ponerte- Bella se mordió el labio... ¿ponerle el pijama?; ni hablar. Se levantó con sigilo, y cómo Edward estaba de espaldas, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-No estoy tan borracha... sólo un poco contentilla- susurró contra su espalda, a la vez que sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero de su novio. Este rió, negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Contetilla?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja; Bella movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y sin previo aviso, estampó sus labios en la boca de Edward, besándole con avidez.

Edward intentó contenerse, pero no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de su pequeña con sus brazos... le volvía loco verla tomar por una vez la iniciativa. Caminó con ella entre sus brazos hasta que toparon con la cama, cayendo ambos encima de ella.

-No hagas mucho ruido- le advirtió éste, besando su cuello y quitándole la chaqueta. Bella suspiró, agarrando los botones de su camisa y asintiendo en silencio.

-Creo que se va a pasar la borrachera- meditó en voz alta... iba a añadir algo más, pero las suaves manos de Edward se posaron en su estómago... y fue incapaz de decir nada más, y se dejó llevar por las caricias que le dedicaba su novio.


	21. El final del verano

**Hooola mis chicas.**

**Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana... no cómo la mía, al menos; llevo toda la semanita con guardias de noche... y hoy supuestamente libraba... pero no... que suerte la mía ¬¬... en fin.**

**Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr, a todas las que leéis en silencio... de verdad, muchas muchas gracias.**

**Muy rápidamente, ya que estoy en el trabajo, os dejo el capi. Espero que os guste.**

**Reques de mi vida: el otro día se cayó el sistema informático del hospi... y con ello el wifi... amos... un caos en toda regla. Para cuándo lo arreglaron ya eran las mil y una.**

**Sin más rollos, os dejo con el capi; un besazo tremendo para todas y cada una de vosotras; os veo en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 21: El final del verano_

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, y poco a poco fue desperezándose; apenas eran las nueve de la mañana; esperaba poder dormir un poco más, después de la ajetreada nochecita... pero su cuerpo parecía tener un despertador dentro.

Un pequeño suspiro hizo que girara la cabeza; sus ojos enfocaron la imagen de su pequeña, profundamente dormida y volviendo a suspirar a la vez que se acurrucaba contra él. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras que la acomodaba delicadamente entre sus brazos. La admiró unos minutos, en completo silencio para no importunar su sueño; una de sus piernas rodeaba las suyas, y su pequeña mano descansaba cómodamente en su pecho.

Sabía que hoy sufriría las consecuencias del alcohol... pero una cosa era cierta; nunca podría olvidar la forma en la que hicieron el amor esa noche, con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión desaforada. Estaba claro que el alcohol desinhibía a su pequeña de manera asombrosa. Jamás la había visto así, y la imagen del cuerpo de su novia, moviéndose sensualmente encima de él... su cabeza hacia atrás, sus pechos rebotando... los gemidos y suspiros de ambos, que él mismo tuvo que acallar con besos... los te quiero que los dos se dedicaron entre esos besos... pero un pequeño susurro le sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¿En qué piensas?- giró la cabeza, para ver los preciosos ojos de su pequeña, todavía entrecerrados.

-En la noche tan increíble que pasamos- le susurró mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en ella; Bella sintió el sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas, y en un acto reflejo, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, lo que provocó que éste riera por lo bajini.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó ésta, todavía con la cara escondida en su pecho. Edward la miró divertido, y con un pequeño gesto hizo que le mirara.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado?- le interrogó, intentando parecer serio.

-Bueno... ayer se me subió un poco el alcohol a la cabeza y...- confesó, avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio. Su novio rió divertido, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Reconozco que te encontré un poco... ¿cómo decías ayer?... contentilla- le respondió, encantado de ver a su pequeña muerta de la vergüenza.

-Dios- masculló ésta entre dientes, pero su novio la interrumpió.

-Bella; no pasa nada- la tranquilizó -todos nos hemos emborrachado alguna vez... además... puede que tenga que emborracharte alguna que otra vez más- le confesó divertido. Su pequeña frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que quería decir -anoche estabas desatada... el alcohol saca un lado de mi novia que no conocía-.

-¿Y qué lado es ese?- interrogó, con una ceja alzada.

-Lo que ocurrió una vez que llegamos a la habitación- le susurró, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo -fue increíble la manera en la hicimos el amor-.

-¿Ah, si?- exclamó ella, con tono bajo e insinuante -es una buena manera para quemar el alcohol... debo reconocer que sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza- exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al momento se disipó de su cara -pensé que te enfadarías conmigo... por el espectáculo que monté cuándo te vi-.

-¿Te acuerdas?- le preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

-Me vienen imágenes a la cabeza... ¿te llamé Eddie?- le interrogó extrañada. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas.

-Sip, me llamaste Eddie- respondió entre risas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó -se que no te gusta-.

-Bella- la llamó Edward para que lo mirara -no pasa nada... además, a ti te dejo que me llames Eddie de vez en cuándo- le murmuró en su oreja, dejando un pequeño beso en ella; ella rió complacida... se esperaba una pequeña bronca de su novio por haber bebido más de la cuenta.

-Además... creo que Rose y Alice se llevaron la palma en cuánto a dar el espectáculo- le recordó su novio, para después relatarle con pelos y señales los sucesos de la noche anterior. Su novia le escuchaba atenta, riendo divertida.

-Uffsss... no querría con Rosalie esta mañana- exclamó ella, con una mueca de diversión.

-Pues yo no querría estar en la piel de Jasper, créeme- bufó Edward.

-Cierto- le dio la razón Bella, ahogando una risita -¿y vuestra cena, cómo estuvo?-.

-Bien- se encogió éste de hombros -la comida deliciosa; después estuvimos charlando- le contó -¿y la vuestra?-.

-También bien; conversando- se relató.

-¿Y de qué hablasteis?- le preguntó interesado. Su pequeña le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Al final va a ser verdad que en los genes Cullen está incluido el gen cotilla- murmuró para si misma -cosas de chicas... nada interesante-.

-¿Nada interesante?- interrogó su novio, con una sonrisa maliciosa -eso del gen cotilla Cullen me interesa- replicó, haciéndose el ofendido -te he oído-.

-Simplemente hablamos del encanto que tiene esta familia... sobre todo sus miembros masculinos- le aclaró. Edward disfrutaba del sonrojo de su pequeña; pero sabía que no la iba a sonsacar nada más, de modo que decidió pasar a otro punto, atrayéndola hacia él y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas encima suyo.

Contempló el maravilloso espectáculo que se exponía ante sus ojos... la nívea y suave piel de su pequeña le llamaba de una manera poderosa; Bella sonrió azorada mientras que sentía las manos de Edward por su cuello, por sus brazos, por su clavícula...

Se levantó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, y ambos quedaron sentados.

-Eres tan preciosa, cariño- susurró contra su cuello, dejando suaves mordiscos y lamidas. Bella cerró los ojos, las caricias que le dedicaba su novio todavía la hacían sonrojar, y más aún si iban acompañadas de palabras. Sus pequeñas manos se anclaron en la nuca de Edward, haciendo que levantara su cabeza.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna estrelló los labios en la boca de su novio, gesto que éste correspondió de manera inmediata; sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su pequeña, a la vez que la estrechaba más contra él; ese pequeño movimiento propició que sus partes más recónditas e íntimas se rozaran, creando una deliciosa e insoportable fricción.

-Dios Bella...- siseó Edward -no sabes cómo me pones...-.

-¿Sabes de que hablamos también, ayer en la cena?- le dijo ella, echando su cuello hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos al sentir que uno de sus pezones era suavemente apretado. Edward levantó la cabeza, interesado por escuchar la respuesta.

-De lo bueno que es el sexo matutino- murmuró traviesa, contra sus labios. Éste arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con malicia y volviendo a deslizar sus labios por la piel de su cuello.

-Dime quién eres y qué has hecho con mi tímida novia- exclamó contra su piel. Ella sonrió complacida.

-Digamos que... voy cogiendo confianza- replicó satisfecha, pasando sus manos por los marcados músculos de su pecho.

-Me encanta esa confianza- ronroneó satisfecho -y el sexo matutino- esas palabras bastaron para que Bella se levantase levemente, apoyándose en sus hombros y deslizando su cuerpo a lo largo del miembro del joven, plenamente despierto desde hace mucho rato.

-Ahhh...- un lánguido suspiro brotó de la boca de Bella, pero fue interrumpido por los labios del joven ranchero, dejando en ellos un beso que la robó el poco aliento del que disponía. Otro sonoro jadeo salió involuntariamente de su garganta cuándo Edward dejó sus labios para besar delicadamente su hombro.

-Shiiiisssstttt- le previno el joven -no estamos solos- ella captó el mensaje, y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener los gemidos... menos mal que anoche se aseguró de echar el cerrojo.

Edward también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer lo más callado que podía. Bella se movía de arriba abajo, lentamente... el placer se adueñó de tal forma de su cuerpo, que no pudo resistir agarrar la cintura de su pequeña, haciendo que se moviera más deprisa.

-Eso es cariño... así... así- repetía una y otra vez; sentía la cálida y húmeda estrechez de las paredes de su pequeña contrayéndose cada vez más fuerte contra su miembro; cegado de pasión, su boca recorría la parte superior de los senos de la joven, disfrutando del sabor de su piel y de su tersura.

-Edward... aaaahhh- gemía su nombre entre suspiros; su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más; apoyó las manos en los muslos de Edward y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, ofreciéndoselo. Su vaivén cada vez iba tomando más y más rapidez... necesitaba liberar todo ese placer que recorría su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al sentir la boca de Edward en uno de sus pechos y uno de sus dedos masajeando su centro de placer. Sintió cómo una familiar sensación se apoderaba de ella... necesitaba gritar, pero era consciente de que no podía... así que cuándo el orgasmo se apoderó de ella, mordió el cuello de Edward con fuerza, tanta que de seguro sus dientes le dejarían una pequeña marca. Se desplomó encima suyo, unos pocos segundos, pero sacó fuerzas para seguir moviéndose, y al cabo de un minuto un gruñido gutural le indicó que Edward también había llegado.

Con sus cuerpos sudorosos y más débiles que una hoja de papel, se tumbaron en la cama; Bella permanecía abrazada a Edward cómo una lapa, intentando encontrar aire que llevarse a los pulmones. Su novio tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, pero poco a poco fue recuperándose; sintió cómo su pequeña se relajaba mientras él peinaba su larga melena con los dedos.

-¿Bella?- murmuró al cabo de unos minutos de reconfortante silencio.

-¿Hum?- ronroneó ésta, a modo de respuesta.

-¿Crees que podrías despertarme así todos los días?- inquirió con un tono de voz inocente.

-En San Antonio puede...- exclamó ella, riendo ligeramente; su novió también la acompañó en sus risas, estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que consiguieron moverse y prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Al aparecer por la cocina, sólo estaban Jake y Emmet con sus respectivas parejas. Nessie estaba sentada al lado de su prometido y con Owen en su regazo. Emmet tenía dibujada una mueca de fastidio en su cara, mientras que su esposa estaba apoyada en la encimera, con el ceño fruncido y sujetando la taza del café.

-Buenos días- murmuró Bella con voz suave.

-Buenos días Bellie Bells... ¿cómo amaneciste?- le interrogó Jake con una sonrisa.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza- le aclaró ésta.

-Qué suerte- masculló Rose entre dientes -yo ya llevo tres aspirinas- Jake soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero ante la mirada que recibió de Nessie, se recompuso, poniéndose serio.

-Hablando de lo de anoche... ¿cómo es que terminasteis en el Mistic River?- interrogó Rose a su marido y cuñados -nunca vais allí-.

-Se nos ocurrió- se encogió Edward de hombros; Bella le tendió una taza de café y el le abrió los brazos, para que se sentara encima de sus piernas, ya que ni Carlisle ni Esme, ni los padres de Nessie estaban allí.

-No íbamos en vuestra búsqueda, si eso es lo que pensáis- añadió Emmet. Pero Rose emitió un siseo por lo bajo, en desacuerdo con su esposo.

-Es cierto- se defendió Jake.

-No queríamos cortaros la fiesta- se excusó Edward -ella vino corriendo hacia mi- aclaró con una sonrisa, mirando a su pequeña.

-Estabas muy cómica ayer, cuñada- rió Jake -te pasaste todo el camino cantando- inquirió divertido, mirando cómo el rostro de la joven castaña enrojecía de manera furiosa.

-Seguro que Bella no ha atacado a Edward- siseó Emmet entre dientes.

-Sí que lo ha atacado- contradijo Jake -pero no de la manera que te habrá atacado Rosalie- aclaró con una sonrisa lobuna -¿eso que llevas en el cuello es un chupetón, Edward?- Nessie contuvo la sonrisa que quería asomar de sus labios, ante la vergüenza de la pobre Bella y el mosqueo de Edward.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en voz baja, mirando la marca rosada situada en el cuello de su novio.

-Tranquila- la reconfortó el joven, dejando un beso en su sien; decidió no contestar a su hermano y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo creéis que le habrá ido a Jasper con Alice?- preguntó Nessie en voz alta, y echándole un cable a la más joven de sus cuñadas.

-Seguro que le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices- exclamó Emmet, con una carcajada.

-No me extrañaría en absoluto- replicó Rosalie, dejando la taza y sentándose en la mesa -cuándo los Cullen sacáis vuestro gen cavernícola, no hay quién os aguante- le dijo acusatoriamente a los hermanos.

-¿También tenemos gen cavernícola?- indagó Jake, mirando a Nessie.

-A veces os pega un brote de esos- le respondió su prometida, arrancando las risas de Rose y Bella. Justo en ese momento aparecía Jasper por la puerta, con aspecto cansado.

-Hola- masculló entre dientes, con tono molesto.

-¿Cómo has dejado a Alice?- interrogó Rose, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé- respondió, tomando asiento y sirviéndose un café bien cargado.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Edward, arqueando una ceja.

-En cuánto llegamos a su casa, me montó un follón impresionante- empezó a relatar- me llamó cavernícola, troglodita y no se cuántas palabras más- las risitas del resto no se hicieron esperar -después se encerró en su dormitorio y no me ha abierto la puerta-.

-Así que has pasado la noche en el sofá- adivinó Emmet, sin poder contener la risa. Jasper le lanzó una mueca.

-No la iba a dejar sola- se excusó.

-Tiene carácter- musitó pensativo Edward -al fin has encontrado a una mujer que te sabe hacer frente-.

-Y que sabe dejarte con la palabra en la boca- añadió Jake -ahora tendrás que ganarte su perdón-.

-Sería más fácil que las vacas aprendiesen a bailar que la señorita Brandon me perdonara- masculló entre dientes.

-Entonces creo que tienes un gran trabajo por delante- le palmeó el hombro Edward, ante las risas del resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasó rápido, y llegó el sábado en el que se celebraba la boda; aunque la ceremonia se celebraría al atardecer, desde primera hora de la mañana el rancho era un completo caos. Bella, ayudada por las chicas, llevaba desde la siete de la mañana en la cocina, elaborando el menú y dándole las instrucciones a los camareros que lo servirían. Todo estaba listo para calentarlo y servirlo y la tarta, la única cosa que ella no había cocinado, había llegado también.

El jardín dónde se celebraría la ceremonia estaba precioso; habían puesto una pequeña pérgola cuajada de rosas blancas y amarillas, las mismas flores que adornaban el jardín. Cinco pequeñas filas con sillas blancas delimitaban un pequeño pasillo, cubierto por una alfombra también blanca. Justo enfrente habían ubicado las mesas dónde cenarían, al resguardo de un toldo enorme. Las mesas estaban situadas en círculos, y en el centro los ya esposos abrirían el baile, una vez entrada la noche.

Minutos antes de la siete de la tarde, llegaron los escasos treinta invitados que acompañarían a los novios en su gran día. Carlisle Cullen y sus hijos daban la bienvenida a la gente, elegantemente enfundados en sus trajes oscuros. Jake saludaba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de nervios, los cuales se acentuaron cuándo el pastor le indicó que debía posicionarse en su sitio; los peones del rancho, con Sam y su mujer Emily a la cabeza, Jenks y su esposa, la señora Harris y su esposo, los padres de Rosalie... todos esperaban impacientes la llegada de la novia.

Kelly Rale retorcía su pañuelo, sonriendo emocionada al lado de Esme y Carlisle; los hermanos y sus parejas miraban expectantes hacia la puerta que comunicaba el interior de la casa por el jardín,

-¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa?- susurró Edward en el oído de su novia, dejando un beso justo detrás de su oreja. Bella llevaba un sencillo vestido color violeta, palabra de honor y falda recta hasta la rodilla. No llevaba joya alguna más que el colgante que le había regalado Edward las pasadas navidades; su pelo estaba recogido en un elaborado moño, con varios mechones sueltos, enmarcando su carita, con el mínimo maquillaje.

-Desde hace cinco minutos no- contestó ella, posando su mano encima de la de su novio, que permanecía en su cintura. A su derecha estaban Rosalie y Emmet, con un vestido negro y con el pequeño Owen en sus brazos; Jasper y Alice les franqueaban por el lado izquierdo.

Después de la ajetreada despedida de solteros y solteras, Alice se enfadó de tal manera con Jasper, que se negó a escuchar disculpa alguna que proviniera de boca del joven. Incluso una noche le dio con la puerta en las narices, no sin antes tirarle a la cara el ramo de flores que había dejado unas horas antes en su puerta; finalmente, la noche anterior a la boda consiguió hablar con ella, y accedió a acompañarle a la boda, aunque según la joven morena, aún no le había perdonado del todo.

Por fin, la música entonó la marcha nupcial, y Nessie hizo su aparición cogida fuertemente al brazo de su padre. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con unos finos tirantes, largo hasta los pies, sin ningún encaje ni dibujo. Se ceñía perfectamente a su pecho, para después caer suelto. Sus rizos caían sobre su espalda formando una cascada pelirroja, sin ningún adorno en él. En su mano derecha portaba un pequeño ramo de margaritas blancas.

La emoción del momento, incentivada en parte por las hormonas, fue la causa de que antes de que llegara al lado de su novio sus ojos ya estuvieran cristalinos. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Jake era inmensa, y besó delicadamente la mano de su prometida cuándo Stanley Rale le tendió la mano de ésta.

La ceremonia fue breve y emotiva; Bella miraba emocionada a la feliz pareja, a la vez que ellos pronunciaban sus votos. Estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward y no pudo evitar en volver a recrear una imagen en su mente... la imagen dónde Edward y ella ocupaban el lugar de Nessie y Jake. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que bajó a la tierra cuándo oyó los aplausos y silbidos de la gente; el ya matrimonio se estaba besando, después de que el pastor Adam los declarara marido y mujer.

-Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa- exclamó con una sonrisa emocionada. Su novio la besó suavemente en el tope de su cabeza.

-Sí que lo ha sido- le dio la razón éste -vamos a darles la enhorabuena- la agarró de la mano para adelantarse unos pasos. Jake la envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

-Felicidades grandullón- le dijo ésta entre risas.

-Gracias- le respondió éste. Edward se acercó a su hermano, y ella se volvió para abrazar a una emocionada Nessie.

-Enhorabuena- le dijo la joven castaña.

-Uffsss... todavía no puedo creerlo- decía la ya señora Black, riendo nerviosamente.

-Pues créetelo- le respondió Emmet por detrás de ellas -has retirado a mi hermanito del mercado-.

-Emmy- le llamó burlón el novio -¿podrías, por una vez, ser un poco serio?-.

-Soy serio- rezongó éste.

-Seguro- exclamó Carlisle, que se había acercado al grupo -felicidades hijo- abrazó con fuerza al mayor de sus retoños -mamá y Billy estarán orgullosos de ti, seguro- Jake sonrió, acordándose de su padre biológico y de su madre. Los hermanos, que hacían piña alrededor de los novios, también sonrieron con melancolía a la mención de Meredith Cullen.

Después de recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes, el pequeño grupo se encaminó hacia la zona que habían habilitado para la cena y el baile. Bella recibió elogios de felicitación por la comida. Por petición expresa de Jake y Nessie, los cuatro hermanos y sus parejas compartieron mesa; justo al lado de la de Carlisle y Esme, los señores Rale, los padres de Rosalie y el matrimonio Jenks.

Comieron, bebieron, brindaron y rieron en una cena llena de animadas conversaciones y bromas por doquier, cómo no podía ser menos en la mesa de los hermanos Cullen. El padrino y padre de la novia dio un pequeño y emotivo discurso, arrancando lágrimas de emoción a su hija y aplausos al resto de los comensales. Bella no pudo evitar pensar quién la llevaría a ella al altar algún día... su padre, por desgracia, no podría hacerlo, y ahora no tenía más familia que los Cullen. Edward la miró de reojo cómo escuchaba emocionada el discurso de Stanley Rale, y la tomó de la mano, dándole un cariñoso apretón, gesto que ella agradeció con una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

La noche iba avanzando; el tiempo caluroso, cómo era normal en agosto en el estado de Texas, hizo que la velada prosiguiera sin problema alguno. Los novios abrieron el baile con un aromántica balada; a la segunda canción, casi todas las parejas salieron a la pista.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- indagó Jasper con cautela; Alice estaba deslumbrante, con un vestido en tonos grises y su melena negra graciosamente peinada, con las puntas hacia fuera. La respuesta de ésta fue una mirada cargada de enfado. El joven siseó para sus adentros... a veces no entendía a las mujeres.

-¿Necesitas que responda a eso?- le dijo a modo de respuesta la joven morena, enarcando una ceja.

-Reconoce por lo menos que si no llegamos a aparecer por allí, Nessie no hubiera podido con las tres- le recordó.

-¿Pero hacía falta que me sacaras del bar cómo un fardo de paja?- inquirió ésta, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-No estabas para razonar mucho en esos momentos- le volvió a recordar él. Alice se zafó se su agarre, alejándose de él. Jasper salió tras ella y la interceptó al final del jardín, dónde horas antes se había celebrado la ceremonia.

-Alice- la llamó; ésta permanecía de espaldas a él -Alice por favor... yo sólo quería cuidarte, y...- la joven le cortó, todavía de espaldas a él.

-Ese ataque tan posesivo me recordó mucho a Peter- murmuró ella, con rabia y pena mezcladas en su voz; el joven ranchero se quedó parado, sin saber qué decir -no me dejaba hacer nada... perdí a mis amigas- relataba ella, con pena en su voz -una vez me escapé para tomarme un café con ellas, y al llegar a cas...-.

-No hace falta que continúes- exclamó Jasper... la sangre le hervía por dentro, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Al llegar a casa me encerró en nuestro dormitorio, increpándome que quería abandonarle... me gritó- silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la joven, cómo cada vez que revivía el horror de aquellos dos años -y también me...- Jasper no pudo soportarlo más, y con dos enormes zancadas se plantó delante de ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No llores por favor- le suplicó -yo no pretendía otra cosa que cuidarte y protegerte; reconozco que tanto mis hermanos cómo yo mismo somos un poco posesivos- se medio disculpó, con una pequeña sonrisa -pero Alice... no todos los hombres somos cómo el impresentable de tu ex marido-.

-Ya lo sé- hipó ella, agarrando fuertemente la solapa de la chaqueta del joven ranchero y escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Pero somos posesivos con lo que más queremos- le dijo con voz suave; Alice levantó sus ojos, y enseguida se encontraron con los grises de él.

La miraba con cariño, una mirada que Alice hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía. Aunque llevaban un tiempo saliendo, ella se había impuesto unos límites, sobre todo en el contacto físico y en muestras y palabras de cariño; y aunque Jasper no la obligaba a nada, a veces tenía que reprimir el impulso de cogerla en brazos y darle un beso de esos que te dejaban sin aliento. Era bellísima, y cuándo se derribaba un poco ese escudo de desconfianza y cautela, era extrovertida con todo el mundo... y ese genio que se gastaba le volvía loco... nunca se había topado con una mujer que le respondiera con el mismo sarcasmo, y eso le gustaba a rabiar.

La joven le miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos grises del joven... hacía tiempo que su corazón no repiqueteaba así de furioso por un hombre; en la cena las chicas la sonsacaron, y ella había admitido que estaba loca por Jasper Cullen... pero tenía tanto miedo. Maldijo una y mil veces a Peter... él la había hecho ser desconfiada y cerrada.

Pero hubo algo en las palabras del joven que hizo que su muralla se resquebrajara; tenía que aprender a confiar, todos los hombres no eran iguales.

-Alice- la llamó Jasper, sacándola de sus pensamientos -sólo quiero cuidar de ti- le susurró, acariciando su barbilla con un dedo -no quiero hacerte daño, tienes que creerme- lo intentó de nuevo; sabía que no debía presionarla... pero ya no podía aguantar más; si ella no sentía lo mismo por él, no la agobiaría. Esbozando una triste sonrisa se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda y volviendo a la fiesta.

Alice se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba... su cuerpo entero sentía la ausencia del joven, se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos. ¿Y si le daba una oportunidad... pero una oportunidad de verdad... de ser una auténtica pareja?; recordó las palabras que el joven le había dedicado hace escasos minutos... _somos posesivos con lo que más queremos... _y ella también le quería.

-¡Jasper!- echó a correr hacia él; al oír su voz, éste se dio la vuelta, y le abrió los brazos, dónde ella se refugió mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Sigue cuidándome- le dijo en voz baja; esbozando una sonrisa feliz, el joven asintió encantado, acercándose a los labios de la joven. Simplemente quería darle un pequeño beso, pero Alice no lo permitió, y no le dejó alejarse, abriendo su boca y acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior de Jasper. Sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, automáticamente correspondió a los deseos de la que esperaba, era su novia oficial a partir de éste momento.

No lejos de allí, una pareja les observaba en la distancia, sonriendo encantados.

-Parece que le ha perdonado- le susurró Bella a su novio. Éste asintió, sonriendo divertido. Habían bailado durante casi toda la velada, y habían ido a dar un paseo, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Ven, vamos a dejarles intimidad- tiró de su pequeña, perdiendo a la pareja de vista.

-Ha sido un día precioso- suspiró Bella -a Jake y Nessie se les ve tan felices...-.

-Eso es cierto- corroboró Edward -te has emocionado mucho- le recordó; el sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bella, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Si te soy sincera, me dan un poco de envidia- Edward rodeó los hombros de su novia, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Te prometo que nuestra boda serán tan bonita cómo ésta- la consoló – pero primero tienes que estudiar- le recordó.

-Muchas chicas universitarias están casadas- contestó ella -pero tendré paciencia hasta que me lo pidas- bromeó.

-Eso dalo por hecho- le aseguró -Bella... eres muy joven, y quiero que disfrutes cómo cualquier joven de tu edad- le explicó.

-Disfruto- le aclaró ésta -salimos por ahí, hacemos muchas cosas... aunque nos llevemos casi diez años, nos compenetramos muy bien- Edward asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa... si por el fuera, se casaría mañana mismo... no podía concebir su futuro sin esa bella criatura en él; además, ella no tenía a nadie más que a ellos. El silencio del joven inquietó a la muchacha... quizá le había molestado.

-Perdona, no quería agobiarte- se disculpó.

-Bella- la atrajo hacia sus brazos -no me agobias; haremos un trato... veremos a ver cómo va el primer año de universidad... y después hablaremos; siempre me has oído decir que nos casaríamos algún día... y eso no va cambiar- hizo una pausa -todo llegará a su debido tiempo-.

-Me parece bien- aprobó ella -gracias por enterderlo-.

-Se que es importante para ti- le aclaró su novio -y también para mi... y no quiero que mi pequeña estrellita se ponga triste-.

-Tranquilo- le dijo ella, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios y abrazándose a él. Sabía que todo tenía un momento, y debía ser paciente. Le importaba un comino lo que pensara la gente, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo... pero su sueño seguía ahí, latente en su corazón.


	22. Nueva etapa

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana, y que todas estéis bien. No me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... a todas las maravillosas niñas que leen este fic; sois unos soles. **

**Por cierto, Lugardita cielo; tienes deshabilitados los Pm, y no puedo contestarte a los rr; míralo ok?**

**Bien, vamos al lío. Capi de transición, por así decirlo... espero que os guste. En el próximo ya estamos en San Antonio... veremos a ver cómo va la convivencia de nuestra parejita.**

**La semana que viene no habrá actu; el hospital dónde trabajo me manda a un curso fuera de mi ciudad, y estaré fuera toda la semana; ya lo siento... pero a la siguiente estoy aquí sin falta.**

**Ahhhh! ¿conocéis a Saraes, la estupenda escritora que nos deleitó, entre otros, con "La Chica del rincón? Pues regresa de nuevo a la palestra de ff... y con la secuela de un one-shot muy bueno y divertido, "¡Secuestradas!". La secuela se va a titular "¡Embarazadas!"... y siguiendo la línea del anterior, seguro nos esperan risas aseguradas. Así que si ya lo habéis leído (muchas se que sí), Saraes os espera... y si os pica la curiosidad y queréis pasaros, leeros primero el one-shot... os va a gustar ;)**

**Bien, ya me dejo de rollos y os dejo el capi, dedicado especialmente a dos personas:**

**Obsesiontwilight16: sé que tu cumple es el lunes... así que muchas muchas felicidades!**

**Ely corazón: arriba y ánimo... que de todo se sale ;)**

**Un beso para todas mis chicas y para mis reques... espero que os guste, y nos vemos dentro de un par de semanas ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Nueva etapa_

Después de ese sábado inolvidable del mes de agosto, la tranquilidad se instaló en el rancho Killarney. Dos días después de la celebración de sus esponsales, los flamantes señores Black cogieron un avión rumbo a Hawai, dónde les esperaban tres semanas de merecido y necesitado descanso.

Rosalie y Emmet también se tomaron unos días de vacaciones, aunque de menor duración, y partieron hacia las playas de California, dónde el pequeño Owen descubrió el mar y se dio su primer baño veraniego.

Dado que no podían dejar el rancho desatendido, Jasper y Edward se quedaron, después sería su turno para el descanso. Jasper y Alice no tenían intención alguna de irse a ningún sitio, pero a la vuelta de Emmet, disfrutaron de unos días tranquilos, dando paseos y saliendo al cine, a cenar; poco a poco y desde la boda, Alice fue abriéndose al joven, y permitiendo que la conquistara más aún, si era posible. Jasper sonreía cómo un tonto enamorado cuándo iban por las calles de Hunstville y ella, en un gesto espontáneo, le tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos. Ella se derretía entre sus brazos cada vez que la dejaba en su casa y la besaba hasta quedarse sin aliento... definitivamente, ese hombre arrogante le estaba devolviendo las ganas de vivir.

A principios de septiembre, Emmet tuvo que reincorporarse a su trabajo de informático, por lo que Jasper volvió a la rutina del rancho; Jake y Nessie ya habían regresado de su viaje de novios, retomando también sus respectivas jornadas laborales, por lo que fue el turno del hermano pequeño.

Edward y Bella se enfrascaron en la búsqueda del que sería su hogar. Las clases empezaban la primera semana de octubre, y querían estar allí unos días antes, instalándose tranquilos.

Su novio contrató los servicios de una agencia inmobiliaria, así que se pasaron allí tres días, viendo apartamentos. Finalmente lo encontraron; grande y luminoso, completamente amueblado y con tres dormitorios. Ya que Edward trabajaría la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, el apartamento estaba muy cerca de la facultad, tanto que en diez minutos a pie se llegaba. Después de acordar un precio de alquiler, que a Bella le pareció un poco elevado, su novio firmó el contrato y dejó la fianza; se sentía incómoda, Edward cargaba con todos los gastos del piso. Casi todo el dinero que Bella había ganado en el rancho se fue para pagar la matrícula. Pensó en buscarse un trabajo a media jornada, aunque fuera para contribuir un poco, pero Edward se negó en redondo, aludiendo que de lo único que tenía que preocuparse ella era de estudiar. Los hermanos Cullen tenían cada uno un tanto por ciento de las acciones del rancho... y era un hecho que el rancho originaba miles y miles de dólares al año. Si Edward quisiera, podría hasta comprarse un par de casas sin necesidad de pedir un crédito al banco.

Esa cuestión les acarreó la primera discusión más o menos fuerte desde que eran pareja; incluso una noche Edward se fue a dormir a su cuarto, realmente enfadado... él sólo quería que su pequeña estudiara y cumpliera sus ilusiones... y por el dinero no tenía que preocuparse... para eso estaba él; llevaba años trabajando y ahorrando, y no le importaba en absoluto compartirlo ahora con su novia; pero Bella no cedió, y se pasó dos días sin apenas hablarle.

La joven estaba que se moría por dentro; no le gustaba estar así con Edward... pero sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él y de su generosidad. Al tercer día se levantó más disgustada aún... era trece de septiembre, su cumpleaños. Cumplía veinte años, casi no se lo podía creer. Mientras se duchaba y vestía hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que le había sucedido en ese año... en otras dos semanas sería el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre y de su llegada al rancho Killarney.

Desde que abandonó Forks, no había vuelto a tener noticias de su abuela; supuso que no la echaba de menos en absoluto, pero ella tampoco. Recordó su llegada al rancho, cómo la acogió toda la familia... la primera vez que vio a Edward, esos primeros meses tan difíciles en la convivencia de ambos, cómo poco a poco ambos fueron enamorándose perdidamente el uno del otro, el momento en el cual él se le declaró, bajo las estrellas... y también la primera vez que hicieron el amor... la dulzura y el cuidado de Edward esa noche.

También repasó, con una pequeña sonrisa, las vivencias con las chicas, los momentos divertidos que había pasado con ellas y por supuesto, con sus cuñados; los momentos felices de la boda de Jake y Nessie... en definitiva, había sido un año lleno de cambios en su vida.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntó con pena si Edward la felicitaría por su cumpleaños... qué distinto era ese día al veinte de junio, día en el que despertó a su novio con un beso de felicitación por sus veintinueve primaveras. A Edward no le gustaba celebrar el día de su nacimiento, ya que eso trajo consecuencias fatales para la familia... pero entre todos lograron convencerlo, incluido su padre, pero sólo accedió a una cena en el rancho, íntima y familiar.

Y hoy también había cena en familia, para celebrar su cumpleaños y por así decirlo, su despedida temporal del rancho; dentro de una semana Edward y ella se mudaban a San Antonio. La mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban allí, junto con las de su novio; torres de cajas esperaban apiladas en su ahora casa para ser desembaladas.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de la cocina, unos brazos enormes la levantaron en el aire, en un gigantesco abrazo.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliiizzzz...!- cantaba Jake, a la vez que la giraba en el aire. Bella reía divertida.

-Me voy a marear, déjame en el suelo- le pidió.

-Jake, no seas bruto- nada más oír las palabras de su esposa, éste posó a su cuñada en el suelo, pero la propia Nessie se adelantó para abrazarla y felicitarla.

-Felicidades Bells; de parte mía y de los renacuajos- le dijo divertida mientras se separaban y ambas miraban el vientre de la joven, que a pesar de haber entrado en el cuarto mes de gestación ya era notorio, al llevar dos.

-Muchas gracias a los dos- agradeció la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento entraron Carlisle, Esme y Jasper por la puerta.

-Muchas felicidades hija- le deseó Esme con uno de sus maternales abrazos, al igual que hizo Carlisle. Jasper también la felicitó... pero Bella echó de menos a una persona.

-Sam ha venido a buscar a Edward- Jake se adelantó a los pensamientos de Bella -vendrá dentro de unos minutos para desayunar- la joven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y se concentró en su tarea de preparar el desayuno, con la ayuda de Nessie y Esme. Preparó tortitas, una de sus especialidades, huevos revueltos, el café, té para Nessie y sacó un trozo de bizcocho que sobró del desayuno de ayer.

A los cinco minutos de estar sentados en la mesa, apareció Edward, que dio los buenos días de forma general. Bella se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras observaba cómo su novio tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurró Edward, inclinándose hacia ella y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. Su pequeña respiró aliviada... pensaba que al estar enfadados, no le felicitaría.

-Gracias- musitó de manera tímida y un poco sonrojada.

Esa fue la única vez que se dirigió a ella, ya que su novio se enfrascó con su padre y hermanos en los asuntos del rancho. Nessie y Esme se percataron de la escasa interacción de la pareja, pero esperaron a que los hombres se levantaran y se despidieran de ellas para preguntarle a la joven.

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogó Esme a Bella, realmente preocupada.

-¿Por?- interrogó a su vez Bella, levantándose y llevando platos al lavavajillas.

-Habéis estado un poco ausentes el uno del otro- le explicó Nessie a su cuñada -es más... lleváis unos días raros; ¿habéis discutido por algo?- Bella suspiró resignada, pero era cierto que se les notaba que estaban enfadados... pero no sabía si debía hablar de ello.

-A veces es bueno desahogarse- le recordó Esme, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Dándose por vencida, volvió a la mesa para tomar asiento entre ambas.

-¿Se nota demasiado, verdad?- preguntó con una mueca de tristeza.

-Bueno- sopesó Nessie -Edward no se corta en cuánto a muestras de cariño se refiere- Bella le dio la razón para sus adentros.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?; sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras- la intentó animar Esme.

-No le diremos nada a los chicos, tranquila por eso- sonrió cuándo Nessie le guiñó un ojo, de manera cómplice.

-Edward carga con todo el asunto económico... y yo me siento una inútil y aprovechada- les explicó, abatida y cabizbaja. Nessie frunció el ceño, señal de que no entendía nada... pero Esme sabía por dónde iban los tiros, e intentó tranquilizar a Bella.

-Cariño... creo que es lógica la postura de Edward; tú bastante haces con pagar la matrícula de la universidad-.

-Pero siento que abuso- se quejó de nuevo la joven -si mi abuela no hubiera malgastado todo el dinero que nos mandaba mi padre...- siseó frustrada y rabiosa.

-Bella- la llamó Nessie, para que la mirara -no creo que Edward piense eso... y menos de ti; lo único que quiere es que seas feliz, y que estudies-.

-Además, sí tu no estuvieras con Edward y hubieses querido estudiar... ¿crees que Carlisle no hubiera hecho lo mismo?- la pregunta de Esme dejó fuera de combate a la joven castaña -Carlisle se prometió a si mismo, y a tu padre- le recordó -que él cuidaría de ti-.

-Sólo que ahora es Edward- Bella sonrió ante la aclaración de Nessie -háblalo con él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer-.

-Y no debes preocuparte por el tema económico- le explicó Esme -habla con Edward, con calma y tranquilidad; escucha su versión y sus motivos-.

Después de escuchar los consejos de ambas, Nessie se despidió para irse al trabajo, y Esme se fue al pueblo, para resolver diversas gestiones.

Cuándo terminó de recoger la cocina y de recoger su habitación y la de Edward, decidió ir a visitar a su padre. Iba siempre una vez al mes, pero desde la semana anterior a la boda y después, con la búsqueda de apartamento y mudanza apenas había tenido tiempo. Quería despedirse de él, contarle un poco la nueva vida que iba a empezar... y necesitaba reflexionar a solas sobre cómo pedirle disculpas a Edward, y explicarle su punto de vista.

Se cambió de ropa y se encaminó al garaje; cogió las llaves del volvo de Edward, y suavemente salió para coger la carretera que llevaba al cementerio. Compró unas flores en el establecimiento de enfrente, cómo siempre solía hacer, y se adentró hasta el lugar dónde reposaba Charlie.

Permaneció más de media hora frente a la lápida, contándole a su padre en voz casi inaudible los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder. También le habló de la discusión que había tenido con su novio, y por un momento deseó tener a su padre frente a ella; añoraba sus abrazos, su manera de dirigirse a ella... y por supuesto, sus consejos y su consuelo. Pero por desgracia, nadie tenía el poder de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo; ella recordó la única ocasión en que su padre y ella discutieron. Bella odiaba estar enfadada con la gente que quería, y más en este día tan especial que ella esperaba pasar junto con Edward.

Decidida, se despidió de su padre, para ir en busca de su novio e intentar aclarar la situación.

No tuvo que ir a buscarlo muy lejos, ya que nada más parar el motor en el garaje, se topó cara a cara con Edward. Respirando profundamente y dándose ánimos ella misma, se dispuso a bajar del automóvil... pero una mano fuerte y grande abrió la puerta por ella, para después ayudarla a salir.

El mismo Edward cerró la puerta del coche, y sin soltar la mano de su pequeña, hizo un movimiento para que ella quedara frente a sus ojos. El joven estudió el aspecto de su novia... se le notaba la tristeza a kilómetros; sus ojeras revelaban una, o quizá varias, noches de insomnio; él tampoco lo había pasado bien estos días pasados. Acostumbrado a dormir fuertemente agarrado a ella, sintió un vacío inmenso; y por supuesto, no podía estar enfadado con ella por más tiempo... hoy era el cumpleaños de su pequeña estrellita, y quería que ella estuviera contenta y feliz.

Bella le miraba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación en sus ojos; venía pensando todo el camino cómo sacarle el tema... y ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía ni por dónde empezar; de modo que optó por lo más fácil.

-Hola- susurró, sintiendo que la sangre subía a sus mejillas de manera alarmante.

-Hola- le contestó el joven de vuelta, con un amago de sonrisa -¿a dónde has ido?-.

-A ver a mi padre- le contestó ella -he cogido tu coche, espero que no te importe- dijo con cautela.

-Claro que no, cariño- el corazón de la joven se alteró al oír el apelativo con el que se dirigió a ella -sabes que no necesitas pedirme permiso para eso; todo lo mío es tuyo-.

Ahí estaban las palabras por las que tanto habían discutido estos días anteriores; agachó la mirada, pero Edward enseguida puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla, alzándole el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara.

-Ese es problema- musitó con pena -todo lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo...- recitó la típica frase -pero yo no tengo nada-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interpeló Edward -Bella...-.

-Tengo la sensación de que abuso de ti; renuncias a tu vida para venirte conmigo, lejos de tu hogar; te ocupas de buscar una casa- hizo una pausa, tomando aire -te vas a ocupar de todos los gastos que eso conlleva... y yo nada...- Edward la calló de la única forma que sabía... tomando su carita entre sus manos y besándola. Necesitaba sentir los tibios y suaves labios de su pequeña... demasiadas horas sin apenas tocarla, sin besarla... y necesitaba esas muestras de amor cómo el comer.

Bella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y se abrazó a él con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso; sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello cobrizo de su novio, desordenándolo más todavía, si era eso posible...sentía su corazón palpitar en su garganta, no quería separarse de él; pero la necesidad de respirar hizo que la pareja tuviera que romper el beso.

-Bella- Edward todavía jadeaba en busca de aire cuándo pronunció su nombre -no puedes decir que no tienes nada que ofrecerme- ella lo miró sin entender a dónde quería llegar -desde que has llegado aquí me has dado cosas que antes no tenía-.

-Edward...- éste la interrumpió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y cogiendo una de las manos de su novia la posó en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. La joven sintió una rápida pulsación a través de su palma.

-Me has dado ganas de vivir de nuevo; me has dado confianza, cariño, complicidad, amistad... amor; por eso mi corazón late de esa manera- Bella no esperaba para nada esas palabras; se esperaba reproches, diferencia de opiniones y por qué no, otra discusión. Se quedó tan sorprendida que abrió los labios, pero no acertó a articular palabra alguna. Edward miró fijamente esos ojos color chocolate, que empezaban a brillar debido a la emoción, y prosiguió explicándole.

-Tú eres la persona que me da todo eso, día a día... y mi deber es cuidar a esa personita tan maravillosa- su novia le escuchaba emocionada; seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra -no me importan las cosas materiales Bella; me importa lo que me das día a día-.

-Pero tu también me das esas cosas, Edward- consiguió decir con un hilo de voz -y bastante haces por mi... habéis hecho todos por mi- se corrigió ella misma -siempre me he sentido sola, el único que me quería un poco era mi padre... y se me hace muy raro que ahora venga alguien y me colme de cariño y atenciones, y siento que es abusar demasiado de la generosidad de las personas-.

-Bella, desde que estás conmigo es cómo si fuéramos uno solo; eres todo para mi... y es lógico que quiera darte lo mejor; si por mi fuera, te habría pagado hasta la universidad- la joven rodó levemente los ojos, lo que provocó que el joven sonriera divertido -sólo es dinero; el dinero que yo he ganado todos estos años, y quiero compartirlo con la persona que más quiero en el mundo- le siguió explicando.

-Es demasiado- musitó ella.

-Nada es demasiado cuándo se trata de ti; Bella por favor... no quiero que pasemos más tiempo enfadados- le medio suplicó.

-Yo tampoco- admitió la joven -intentaré hacerme a la idea... pero me costará- dijo con un puchero, que a Edward le pareció gracioso. Atrapó la fina cintura de su pequeña entre sus brazos, acercándola a él todo lo que pudo, tanto que hasta sus frentes se juntaron.

-Sólo tienes que preocuparte de estudiar estos tres años- le recordó él -no necesitas trabajar; además... ¿crees que mi padre va a dejar de pagarte tu sueldo?- le interrogó divertido.

-Pues debería- exclamó ella -ya no voy a trabajar más-.

-Es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre, Bella- le confesó. La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida por tal confesión -recuerda la promesa que le hizo a tu padre; ayudarte y cuidarte... y aunque ahora compartamos esa tarea él y yo... no sería Carlisle Cullen si no la cumpliera-.

-¿Me va a dar dinero?- interrogó, todavía con la sorpresa todavía palpable en su cara.

-Te hemos abierto una cuenta a tu nombre; allí depositará cada mes una cantidad de dinero... y aparte, te he incluido en la mía, por si pasa algo y necesitas echar mano- le relató tan tranquilo.

Bella permaneció varios minutos en silencio, procesando la información... si discutir con Edward acerca de estos temas era perder el tiempo, con Carlisle Cullen era misión imposible; no conocía a un hombre tan generoso cómo a él. El patriarca no iba a ceder ni un ápice, al igual que su hijo.

-No puedo luchar contra los dos- se dio por vencida -pero en cuánto tenga un trabajo, una vez finalice la carrera, os lo devolveré centavo a centavo- le previno.

-Eso se verá cuándo llegue el momento- Edward sonrió, por fin ella cedía un poco, y se dejaba cuidar y mimar por alguien... su pequeña se merecía todo eso y más -¿significa eso que podemos hacer las paces?- le susurró contra sus labios.

-Por favor- le suplicó ella, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y bajando su cabeza, en busca de sus labios; labios que el joven ranchero no dudó en besar. Cogiéndola más fuerte por las caderas, la alzó lo suficiente hasta sentarla en el capó del coche, para poder quedar entre sus piernas.

La pareja se sumergió en una burbuja, no sabían el tiempo que pasaron en esa posición, sin apenas moverse... simplemente disfrutaban de todos los besos que no se habían dado esos días.

-Sólo una cosa más- le dijo Edward, mientras dejaba suaves besos por su barbilla -cuándo mi padre te entregue su regalo esta noche, pon cara de sorpresa- ella rió divertida.

-Chivato- susurró, de nuevo contra sus labios -me cobraré este secreto-.

-Y yo te lo pagaré encantando- le devolvió por respuesta; su pequeña escondió su cara en su cuello.

-No quiero que nos enfademos más... y perdóname por todos estos días- el aliento de la joven le produjo esas familiares cosquillas por su cuello.

-Te lo prometo, cariño mío- la tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda -y perdóname a mi también-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- le respondió con firmeza; las palabras que le había dedicado antes eran un regalo para ella... a pesar de los meses que llevaban juntos, a veces todavía le costaba creer que un hombre cómo Edward Cullen pudiera quererla de esa forma.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La reconciliación de la pareja fue un hecho; por fin Bella pudo disfrutar de su cumpleaños tranquila. Nessie y Esme se lo notaron cuándo la joven entró por la puerta de la cocina, para dar los últimos retoques a la cena. Jasper se había ido a buscar a Alice, los chicos y Carlisle se habían ido a la ducha, para quitarse el olor a ganado y ponerse algo más decente que vestir. Rose y Emmet estaban de camino.

Tanto Nessie cómo Esme no preguntaron nada; sólo tenían que fijarse en los ojos de la joven, que tenían un brillo totalmente opuesto al de esta mañana.

Por fin toda la familia estuvo reunida, y la cena dio comienzo. Se respiraba un ambiente feliz y relajado, dónde los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, cómo no podía ser de otra manera, se encargaron de amenizar con bromas y divertidas conversaciones. En el momento de la tarta le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, e incluso le pusieron una vela en su tarta, que por supuesto, no dudó en soplar. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza por ser el centro de atención... pero a la vez estaba emocionada; nunca había tenido una celebración de cumpleaños así.

Después llegó el momento de los regalos. Edward sonrió malicioso, pero a la vez con disimulo, cuándo su padre anunció en que consistía su regalo; definitivamente, su pequeña no tenía ningún futuro cómo actriz... pero parece ser que el resto no se percató de nada. Por parte de Esme recibió una cazadora de piel, muy estilosa y bastante cara, por lo que le dijo después Alice. Los hermanos le regalaron, en conjunto, un portátil de última generación, para sus trabajos y estudios. Las chicas le compraron, también entre las tres, una pulsera de plata preciosa, a juego con unos pendientes.

La joven agradeció los regalos, abrumada por el momento. Después de los agradecimientos las chicas sirvieron el café, y Jake hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía.

-¿Y Edward qué te ha regalado?- indagó con verdadera curiosidad. Bella giró la cara cómo un resorte; le había pedido expresamente a Edward que ni se le ocurriera comprarle nada... y por una vez, esperaba que sus protestas sirvieran para algo.

-No me ha regalado nada- se explicó tan tranquila -porque yo se lo pedí-.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Jasper a su hermano, mientras que rodeaba los hombros de Alice -no me lo creo-.

-Pues así es- dijo la joven castaña, muy convencida... pero cuándo enfocó a su novio, y vio su sonrisa maliciosa, gimió para sus adentros.

-Edward...- murmuró; pero su novio hizo caso omiso, y de alguno de sus bolsillos extrajo una pequeña caja, adornada con un lazo de raso.

-No te enfades- le dijo con un deje de súplica, a la vez que le tendía la caja.

-No tenías que comprarme nada- le recordó -pero muchas gracias- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- le respondió este, para después dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Cuándo la abrió y descubrió su contenido, se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un pequeño grito. Dentro de ésta descansaban unos preciosos pendientes de diamantes; eran muy sencillos, tan sólo las pequeñas piedras redondas.

-Te has pasado- le reprochó, todavía alucinada -pero son preciosos; muchas gracias- le dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Me alegra que te gusten- susurró él en su oído, y devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza; Edward respiró aliviado para sus adentros; sabía que le harían ilusión, aunque al principio su pequeña pusiera el grito en el cielo. Después de enseñárselos a las chicas y de que éstas elogiaran el buen gusto de Edward, llegó el otro motivo de celebración de la cena... la próxima mudanza de la pareja.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ya os vayáis- exclamó Rosalie, con un puchero de pena.

-Te vamos a echar de menos, Bellie- le dijo Nessie, tomándola de la mano.

-Y yo a vosotras- le respondió Bella.

-¿Y a mi no me vais a echar de menos?- preguntó Edward, haciendo una graciosa mueca.

-Admito que si- contestó Emmet -pero seguro que lo que no echamos de menos es tu cara de pasa a primera hora de la mañana-.

-Ni tu mal humor cuándo no te cuadren las cuentas- añadió Jasper, provocando las risas del resto.

-Ten hermanos para ésto- siseó el aludido entre dientes.

-Pero a Bellie Bells es otro cantar- canturreó Jake, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A mi o a mis guisos?- le devolvió ésta por respuesta.

-Ehhh- protestó Jake; pero al ver la cara de Bella lo admitió -vale, echaremos de menos tus comidas también-.

-Lo admitimos- reconoció Jasper -nos has acostumbrado demasiado bien-.

-Creo que ya tenemos el regalo perfecto para estas navidades- canturreó Alice, con su sonrisa pilla -un cursillo de cocina para los chicos- Carlisle soltó la carcajada al ver las caras de sus hijos, al igual que Edward.

-No te rías demasiado- le aconsejó Rosalie a su cuñado -que tú también vas incluido en el lote-.

-Yo tengo a la cocinera- dijo de forma posesiva, pero a la vez de broma, atrayendo a Bella a sus brazos. Su pequeña le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Pues tampoco te vendría mal- la respuesta de Bella hizo que toda la mesa estallara en risas ante la cara de póquer de Edward; Bella observaba a su familia... tanto ella cómo Edward los iban a echar de menos, aún sabiendo que volverían los fines de semana... pero era hora de afrontar una nueva etapa... y si era al lado de Edward, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Pero no pudo reprimir las lágrimas cuándo, una semana después, la familia en pleno despedía a la joven pareja. Carlisle no dejaba de darles consejos y recomendaciones tanto a su hijo cómo a ella; las chicas y Esme rodeaban a Bella, que tenía a Owen en brazos, dándole millones de besos en su sonrojada mejilla.

Los hermanos alzaron a la joven en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y agradeciéndole, por supuesto, toda la comida que había dejado preparada.

-Cuidaos mucho hijo- Edward palmeó la espalda de su padre mientras le abrazaba.

-Tranquilo papá; estaremos bien- le aseguró éste. Carlisle se giró hacia Bella, que ya había soltado a Owen y se había despedido de las chicas y de Esme.

-Estudia mucho... y cuidaos- le murmuró su suegro, mientras la abrazaba.

-Ambos nos cuidaremos- le aseguró la joven -gracias por todo Carlisle-.

-No se merecen hija- le contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

-La próxima semana no vendremos, pero sí a la siguiente- recordó Edward a su familia.

Unos minutos después, el volvo de Edward traspasaba la reja principal del rancho, camino de San Antonio; Bella se apoyó en el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos... ahora sí que empezaba una nueva etapa.


	23. Universitaria

**Hooola mis niñas; espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana... sé que os he hecho esperar un poco más de la cuenta... pero ya estoy de regreso, dándoos la murga jejejejejeje...**

**Gracias de corazón por los favoritos, aletas, rr... a todas las chicas que siguen el fic, gracias y mil gracias.**

**Bien, no me enrollo mucho, así que aquí os dejo el capi; epero de todo corazón que os guste.**

**Ahhhh... no puedo irme sin recomendaros un par de fics que merecen la pena: uno es "El sentido de mi vida" de mi querida ABella Cullen (Anaaaaaa)... y el otro es "Recuperando tu amor", de Aliena Cullen; pasaros, no os arrepentiréis ;)**

**Un beso para todas, en especial pa mis reques... y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Universitaria_

Dos horas y unos pocos minutos después de su partida, la pareja por fin abría la puerta del apartamento; el viaje había sido muy tranquilo, pero en el interior de la joven todavía estaba la pena de dejar el rancho.

-Por fin estamos aquí- murmuró Bella mientras Edward introducía la llave en la cerradura.

-Por fin intimidad- replicó satisfecho; su novia hizo amago de pasar al interior, pero con un movimiento rápido, Edward cogió a su pequeña en volandas, y cual pareja de recién casados, cruzaron el umbral.

-¡Edward!- chilló la joven, ya que el gesto de su novio la pilló desprevenida -¿qué haces?- le preguntó con una risa.

-Cuándo una pareja llega a su nuevo hogar, es tradición que el hombre pase el umbral con su mujer en brazos- le explicó éste cómo si fuera obvio, pero con un deje de diversión en su voz, a la vez que con el pie cerraba la puerta principal de un empujón.

-Eso es para los recién casados- le aclaró ella, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno...- meditó el joven -podemos considerarlo un ensayo; además, me hacía mucha ilusión- Bella no pudo evitar reír al ver el puchero lastimoso que puso su novio.

-Eres un romántico- le contestó su pequeña, acomodándose en sus brazos y dándole un besito en el cuello.

-Bella...- advirtió Edward, serio -no me tientes- los labios de su pequeña hicieron que su piel cosquilleara de manera alarmante.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos pendiente una reconciliación- susurró mientras se acercaba a su boca; Edward correspondió a su beso gustoso y sin chistar; el dulce hálito de Bella hacía que besarla fuera un placer delicioso e irresistible... las piernas del joven empezaron a flaquear, debido a que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar, a causa de las caricias y besos que Bella dejaba en sus labios, en su mentón, en su cuello...

-Bella- el nombre de su pequeña salió de sus labios acompañado por un gemido; pero la joven hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su novio, y una vez liberó de nuevo los labios de Edward, se dedicó a dejar pequeños besos por su barbilla, y de ahí fue bajando hasta que sus labios quedaron firmemente anclado en su cuello; la incipiente barba le hacía cosquillas... una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y el joven pudo sentir los dedos de su pequeña agarrando su cabello.

Incapaz ya de sostenerse en pie, y viendo que no iba a llegar al dormitorio, posó a Bella en la isleta central de la cocina.

-¿No vamos a la cama?- susurró su pequeña contra su cuello, mientras que sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente a los botones de su camisa.

-No creo que aguante hasta allí - contestó resuelto Edward, abriéndose hueco entre sus piernas y tomando los glúteos de Bella, acercándola al borde -además... nunca lo hemos hecho en una cocina- la joven se carcajeó divertida.

-Es verdad; en el rancho no podíamos hacer estas cosas- le contestó con voz baja y ronca, para después atraer los labios de su novio contra los suyos propios; el gemido de Edward se perdió en la garganta de su pequeña... sus lenguas danzaban al son de una melodía ardiente; se estaban besando cómo si no se hubieran visto en años.

Los dedos de Bella llegaron al último botón de la camisa del joven; lentamente fue deslizándola por sus hombros, dejando un placentero hormigueo en la piel del joven. Bella se mordió el labio, sonrojándose levemente cuándo recorrió con la mirada el torso desnudo del joven; sus dedos viajaron hasta los músculos que adornaban ese pecho, recorriendo su contorno una y otra vez.

Edward gimió extasiado ante ese contacto; su pequeño aliado hacía tiempo que ya había despertado, oprimiéndole hasta límites insospechados. De un movimiento brusco tiró de la camiseta de su pequeña, sacándosela por la cabeza y arrojándola al suelo. La visión de los pechos de Bella, envueltos en un sugerente sostén de encaje negro, hizo que un gruñido gutural resonase en la habitación... era un regalo para sus ojos, poder contemplar el cuerpo de su novia.

La joven seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Edward con sus manos; le encantaba sentir su piel a través de las yemas de sus dedos, maravillarse con la firmeza de sus pectorales y de esa uve que seguía un tortuoso e insinuante camino, perdiéndose en el interior de esos vaqueros de talle bajo, que remarcaban las caderas del joven ranchero. Cuándo las pequeñas manos de Bella llegaron a esa parte tan íntima y sensible, sus gemidos pasaron a ser roncos gruñidos de excitación, sobresaltándose cuándo sintió el ruido de una cremallera bajando.

-Bella..- jadeó con fuerza -eres perversa, ¿lo sabías?- murmuró contra su cuello, el cual no pudo evitar morder al sentir la mano de su novia ya rodeando por completo su parte del cuerpo más íntima. Rápidamente se deshizo de ese sujetador, que poco dejaba a la imaginación, atacando con sus labios y su boca los pechos de la joven. Haciéndola recostarse por completo, recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez. Bella gemía sin control alguno, mordiéndose el labio en algunas ocasiones para no chillar; sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de Edward, desordenándolo aún más si era posible. Arqueaba su cuerpo, presa de olas y olas de placer.

-Edward... ahhhh... Edward...- repetía y una vez, rogándole que no parara. Pero el joven levantó su cabeza; la joven se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose en sus codos. Los ojos esmeraldas del joven la recorrieron una vez más, brillando de deseo y lujuria; cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, le había quitado los pantalones y el resto de su ropa interior y zapatos, quedando completamente desnuda a su merced.

Edward se deleitó con la imagen de su pequeña por unos pocos segundos. Sus manos se anclaron en la pequeña cintura de la joven, para después subir por sus costados. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció, cómo ocurría cada vez que Edward la tocaba de esa manera.

-Eres una delicia- murmuró el joven, para después capturar su labio inferior y succionarlo a sus anchas.

-Edward...- jadeó ésta -te necesito-.

-Paciencia cariño- hizo que se tumbara de nuevo -quiero que mi pequeña disfrute- susurró muy cerca de su boca; la joven cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su novio bajar por su mentón, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos; pegó un gracioso respingo cuándo clavó dulcemente sus dientes en su abdomen y pasó su lengua por su ombligo... pero al sentir sus manos acariciar sus pliegues, cerró los ojos con fuerza, formando una graciosa o con sus labios.

-Aaaahhhh, dios... - gimió; los largos dedos de Edward salían y entraban una y otra vez, a la vez que el pulgar masajeaba de forma magistral aquel centro lleno de nervios y sensibilidad; la joven subía y bajaba, cómo si estuviera en una montaña rusa, su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueaba cada vez más... lo que Edward le estaba provocando con esos pequeños movimientos era una sensación inigualable, y su cuerpo no tardó mucho en retorcerse bajo los espasmos del orgasmo.

Apenas tenía fuerzas para incorporarse, pero los brazos de Edward la sujetaron por detrás de su espalda; Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de regular su respiración; sintió cómo Edward se acercaba a ella, y dejaba pequeños besos por su rostro, todavía envuelto por pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-Ha sido fantástico- murmuró sobre la piel de su pecho; todavía temblorosa rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándose a él con fuerza. El repentino acercamiento provocó que las partes íntimas de ambos se rozaran, y eso bastó para que Edward no pudiera contenerse más.

-Bella...- gimió contra sus labios, para después devorarlos con besos -no puedo aguantar más- sin decir una sola palabra, la propia Bella tomó la iniciativa, terminando de bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior incluida. Entró en ella con un rápido y fluido movimiento; la calidez del cuerpo de su pequeña era una de las cosas que más le gustaba... sentía que podía tocar el cielo en esos momentos.

-Edward...- dijo la joven, seguido de un sonoro suspiro; los lentos vaivenes de sus cuerpos enseguida pasaron a ser rápidos y alocados.

Ninguno podía parar de jadear y gemir, sumidos en un torrente de emociones y placer: jadeos que por parte de Edward fueron en aumento cuándo sintió las piernas de su pequeña cerrarse más en torno a sus caderas, apretándolo contra ella.

-Bella...- gemía sin nombre una y otra vez, y cuándo no lo hacía besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su novia que sus ojos descubrían.

-Déjalo ir...- siseó ella entre dientes -vamos cariño... déjalo-.

-Dios... ¡Bella!- algo explotó en su interior, y cuándo el todavía convulsionaba dentro de ella, Bella llegó al final ahogando un intenso gemido en los labios de Edward.

La joven cayó rendida en la encimera de la cocina, con el cuerpo de Edward cubriéndola por completo. Las piernas del joven temblaban de manera alarmante, ya que seguía de pie... pero los pequeños dedos de su pequeña peinando suavemente sus cabellos hicieron que poco a poco fuera recuperando el aire.

-Edward- le llamó suavemente.

-Dime cariño-.

-¿Nos hemos dejado las maletas en el rellano?- interrogó incrédula. El joven levantó la cabeza, mirando a su novia.

-Me parece que si- sonrió divertido, a la vez que la suave risa de Bella inundó la habitación... cómo adoraba verla reír de aquella manera.

-Deberíamos ir a por ellas... ¿qué pensarán los vecinos de nosotros si las ven ahí?-.

-No quiero moverme- protestó Edward cual niño pequeño -aquí se está muy bien- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novia. Ella rió divertida ante tan penoso lamento.

-Edward...- le volvió a llamar -tenemos que deshacer las maletas, y algo de cena- le volvió a decir.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en la boca del joven; se separó de su pequeña y se subió los pantalones en un rápido movimiento, Bella lo observaba con una ceja alzada, pero no pudo reprimir el pequeño grito cuándo su novio la volvió a tomar en brazos, dirigiéndose hacia dónde se suponía, estaba el dormitorio principal.

-¿Qué haces?- le reclamó divertida.

-Ya saldré luego a por las maletas... y pediremos algo para cenar; ahora vamos a inaugurar oficialmente nuestro cuarto- le explicó en voz baja y sugerente -y no pienso dejar que salgas de la cama más que lo justo y necesario; ¿no me has escuchado decirles a nuestra familia que este fin de semana no iríamos?- un hormigueo de placer se instaló en el cuerpo de la joven al escuchar semejante proposición salir de la boca de Edward... definitivamente, no estaba nada mal eso de inaugurar casas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Según fueron pasando los días, y después de esa peculiar celebración de bienvenida, la joven pareja se dispuso a organizar la casa. Salieron varias tardes, para comprar diversas cosas que les hacían falta, cómo ropa de cama, toallas y un sinfín de objetos que poco a poco, fueron haciendo más hogareño el apartamento. La casa estaba completamente amueblada, con un toque moderno y actual. Poco a poco las estanterías y cajones se fueron llenando de libros, fotos, Cds de música, la ropa y un largo etcétera. Bella estaba encantada con la cocina; era grande, espacios y muy moderna, con electrodomésticos de última generación; poco a poco fue colocando todos los utensilios en su área de trabajo, cómo la llamaba ella.

Tres días antes del comienzo de las clases, ya con todo preparado para ello, estaba preparando el almuerzo cuándo oyó voces en la entrada, y la puerta cerrándose. Edward apareció por la cocina.

-¿Ya han terminado?- le preguntó, mientras daba la vuelta a los filetes de ternera.

-Sip- contestó su novio -ya estamos conectados con el resto del mundo- exclamó satisfecho -ya funcionan tanto la línea de teléfono cómo el módem de internet-.

-De modo que ya podrás empezar a trabajar- comentó su pequeña.

-Mañana mismo- le dio la razón -así que vamos a inaugurar el teléfono; tengo que llamar a casa para darles el número, y el del fax- le explicó mientras cogía el inalámbrico y marcaba el número del rancho; al de seis tonos, cuándo ya estaba por colgar, por fin contestaron.

-Rancho Killarney- dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Hola Jake- saludó a su hermano.

-¡Edward!; por fin dais señales de vida- replicó burlón.

-Hablé con papá hace dos días, así que no exageres- contestó resignado el joven -¿cómo va todo por ahí?-.

-Sin novedades en el frente; nosotros estamos bien, papá y Esme también, Alice y Jasper también, Emmet y familia bien... las vacas y los toros están divinas- acabó de explicarle, con una risita divertida.

Hablaron durante unos minutos, mientras Bella ponía la mesa; le dio los números y un par de indicaciones más acerca de unos albaranes que se había olvidado. Su pequeño le tocó suavemente el brazo, para indicarle que la comida estaba ya en la mesa.

-Jake, te voy a tener que dejar; la comida espera en la mesa- le dijo, a modo de despedida.

-¿Qué tienes de menú?- le preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Pues...- echó un vistazo rápido -ensalada y filetes de ternera en salsa- le dijo, con el ceño fruncido -¿por qué...?-.

-Ahhhh... amo esos filetes en salsa que cocina mi pequeña cuñada- exclamó con un suspiro lastimoso.

-Te recuerdo que dejó comida en el congelador cómo para un batallón de artillería- suspiró Edward, dándose paciencia así mismo -deberías aprender a manejar el microondas- le aconsejó, sarcástico.

-No es lo mismo- protestó Jake -aaahhhh... esa tarta de manzana que preparaba...-.

- Y que seguro vuelve a preparar cuándo vayamos los fines de semana- respondió cansado Edward.

-Más os vale; sino iré yo mismo a buscar a Bellie Bells- respondió pagado de si mismo.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos su hermano pequeño -escucha Jake, te tengo que dejar, sino se enfriará la comida; dile a papá que le llamaré esta noche para hablar sobre el nuevo proveedor del pienso-.

-Está bien; dale un beso a Bella-.

-Otro para todos vosotros- finalmente cortó la llamada, y pudo sentarse a la mesa, dónde su pequeña ya le estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo va todo por allí?- interrogó su pequeña mientras servía la ensalada.

-Bien; creo que Jake echa de menos tu comida- le explicó, con una pequeña risa.

-Eso seguro- le dio la razón ésta, para después proseguir con el almuerzo en una animada charla.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El primer día de clase llegó, y Bella no podía ocultar sus nervios. Su novio le había prometido que la acompañaría, para después dirigirse al centro a resolver unas cuestiones bancarias. Fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Edward, en menos de diez minutos llegaron a la facultad de magisterio. La joven miraba el imponente edificio mordiéndose el labio inferior; su novio notó su estado de nervios, y tomándole la otra mano hizo que le encarara.

-No estés nerviosa; lo vas a hacer muy bien- la animó; su pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-Tengo clase hasta la una- le recordó -estaré enseguida para comer- Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquila por eso; estaré en casa esperándote- la tranquilizó antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios.

-Gracias por animarme tanto- susurró su pequeña, escondiendo su cara en su cuello; sintió las manos del joven acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Siempre estaré para ti- le recordó éste -que tengas un buen día- se despidió de ella, besando brevemente su boca de nuevo.

-Tú también- le deseó ésta, para después echar a andar hacia el interior del edificio. Edward la siguió con la mirada, y cuándo vio que pasaba la puerta se marchó rumbo al centro.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos; muchos de primer año, al igual que Bella. La joven sacó de su bolso la carpeta, intentado encontrar el horario y el número de aula que le correspondía a primera hora; finalmente pudo orientarse y llegar al aula 16, para su primera clase, sociología de la educación.

Tomó aire ruidosamente antes de traspasar el marco de la puerta; llegaba dos minutos antes de la hora, así que la clase estaba ya estaba bastante concurrida. Encontró una silla vacía y allí se sentó; justo en ese momento entraba el profesor.

Una hora después la joven abandonaba ese aula, para encaminarse a su siguiente clase con paso apresurado. El señor Hillmen, el profesor de sociología les había entretenido unos minutos más de la cuenta, y apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a la próxima asignatura, desarrollo psicomotor. Por suerte los salones de esas dos asignaturas estaban casi pegando, de modo que lo encontró sin problemas. Llegó a tiempo, y cuándo buscaba un sitio libre para sentarse, una chica morena, con el pelo liso y negro y claros rasgos nativos hizo una seña con su mano, en su dirección. Bella frunció el ceño... era imposible que la seña fuera dirigida para ella, no la conocía; miró hacia atrás, pensando que ese gesto iba dirigido a alguien que estaba detrás suyo, pero no había nadie.

La joven morena volvió a hacerle el gesto, y Bella se acercó a ella, extrañada.

-Hola- saludó jovialmente la chica al llegar a su altura -te he visto antes en clase de sociología; estabas sentada al lado de la ventana- le explicó. Bella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Es verdad; me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella- se presentó con timidez.

-Yo me llamo Leah, Leah Tompson- se presentó de regreso -te he visto entrar y te he guardado un sitio- le explicó -si quieres sentarte- le ofreció.

-Claro- asintió contenta Bella, para después tomar asiento -no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en la misma clase- se medio disculpó.

-No te preocupes; había mucha gente- la tranquilizó ésta -no tienes acento texano, ¿de dónde eres?-.

-De un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washintong, llamado Forks- le explicó -hace un año que vine a Texas- le relató escuetamente. Leah asintió, y ambas conversaron distendidamente hasta que entró en escena la señora Vods, la profesora. Leah resultó ser muy simpática y abierta, y a Bella no le costó mucho perder su timidez inicial; además, era bueno conocer a gente ya el primer día.

-Vaya- musitó la joven morena cuándo la señora Vods dio por finalizada la clase -esta profesora es un hueso-.

-Parece seria y exigente- le dio la razón Bella -yo ahora tengo hora libre- le dijo, cambiando de tema.

-¿En serio?; yo también- exclamó Leah -debemos revisar los horarios; creo que prácticamente son iguales-.

-Seguro que sí- contestó Bella con una sonrisa -¿vamos a tomar un café?- le propuso.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron a conocer ese rincón del campus vital para cualquier estudiante; la cafetería, que por cierto, estaba abarrotada de gente. Consiguieron encontrar una mesa vacía entre tal marea humana, y por fin pudieron acomodarse delante de dos deliciosos capuccinos.

Efectivamente, los horarios de ambas eran prácticamente idénticos, así que iban a coincidir en la mayoría, a excepción de una optativa, que Bella tenía los jueves por la tarde, y Leah los martes. El resto de los días sólo tenían clase hasta la una del mediodía.

-¿Vives cerca del campus, en alguna residencia?- interrogó Leah.

-Vivo en un apartamento en Jefferson Street- le explicó -está a diez minutos andando; -¿y tú?-.

-Mi marido y yo nos acabamos de mudar al barrio de Kendall- la joven castaña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y disimuladamente buscó la mano derecha de Leah; no se había fijado, pero efectivamente, en el dedo corazón destacaba una alianza de oro. Ésta adivinó los pensamientos de Bella.

-Sé que soy muy joven; tengo veintidós años- le explicó, adelantándose a la pregunta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- añadió Bella -cada uno tenemos unas circunstancias... y cada cual decide a qué edad quiere casarse y formar una familia-.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- aprobó Leah -un día te presentaré a Randall; trabaja en una empresa de construcción- le siguió contando -¿y tú?, ¿hay alguien en tu vida?- Bella sonrió cómplice.

-Se llama Edward; y también vivimos juntos- le contó -nos hemos mudado aquí desde Huntsville para que yo pueda estudiar-.

-¿A qué se dedica?-.

-Su familia tiene un rancho allí; él ahora va a trabajar desde casa, llevando la contabilidad y atendiendo a los clientes de esta zona- Leah la escuchaba atentamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Al volverse se encontraron con una chica y dos chicos.

-Disculpad que os interrumpamos- se excusó uno de los jóvenes -os hemos visto en la clase de la señora Vods... -.

-No pasa nada- sonrió Leah.

-¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros?- les ofreció Bella; los chicos tomaron asiento, y enseguida entablaron conversación.

Los chicos se llamaban Henry y Zack; Henry era alto, rubio y muy simpático y afable; Zack también era alto, con el pelo castaño y un gran sentido del humor, cosa que a Bella le recordó sin duda alguna a sus cuñados.

La chica se llamaba Annie, y era guapísima; con unos rizos color castaño preciosos, y grandes ojos color avellana. Al principio se mostró un poco reservada, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo. Los cinco estudiaban la misma carrera, por lo que coincidirían en la mayoría de las clases. La charla se alargó un buen rato, y cuándo dio la hora los chicos se dirigieron a su siguiente asignatura.

Al mediodía Bella se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros para emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Deseaba ver a Edward y contarle todas las novedades e impresiones... pero al atravesar la verja principal del campus, lo vio apoyado en una pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Apresuró el paso para ir a su encuentro; Edward giró la cabeza, y apareció una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro mientras veía a su pequeña estrellita acercarse.

-Hola- musitó su pequeña nada más llegar a su altura, para después refugiarse en sus brazos.

-Hola cariño- la saludó de vuelta -¿cómo ha ido el primer día de clases?- interrogó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Muy bien; he conocido a la mayoría de los profesores... y he hecho migas con varios compañeros- le explicó contenta. Edward la escuchaba feliz; era tan tímida y retraída cuándo la conoció que le preocupaba que le costara adaptarse; pero parecía que había superado su primer día sin problemas.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por venir a buscarme?; pensé que me esperarías en casa- le preguntó Bella, después de unos minutos de charla.

-Se me ha hecho tarde en el banco, y no he ido a casa; he venido directamente aquí- le explicó -y de paso, te invito a comer- le propuso.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- aprobó la joven, rodeando su cuello y besando sus labios, gesto que Edward correspondió gustoso. Cuándo se dio cuenta de que Bella le costaba respirar, fue separándose de ella, dejando tiernos y cortos besos en sus labios y rostro.

-Respira- murmuró en voz baja, viendo que su pequeña hacía esfuerzos por tomar aire. Ella fue a protestar, pero Edward la silencio con otro beso, para después tomar su mano y perderse ambos por la ciudad.


	24. Costumbres y manías

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Lamento mucho el retraso, de verdad que sí... pero me ha sido imposible poder subir el capi hasta el día de hoy; a partir de ahora ya estaré un poco más tranquila y relajada, y las actus volverán a su ritmo normal.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr, lectoras silenciosas... sois el auténtico motor de esta historia, y nunca os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente. A las nuevas incorporaciones, muy muy bienvenidas de corazón.**

**En fin, no me enrollo más, así que aquí os dejo el capi, y espero que os guste.**

**Mil besazos para todas, en especial a mis reques ;)... disfrutadlo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 24: Costumbres y manías_

El tiempo nunca pasó tan deprisa para Bella cómo lo hicieron estas últimas semanas; estaban sucediendo muchos cambios en su vida, y poco a poco iba asimilándolos. Los primeros días de universidad, que básicamente consistieron en la presentación y funcionamiento de las asignaturas, dejaron paso al auténtico comienzo de las clases, y sus horas se llenaron de apuntes y libros que leer, trabajos que presentar y otras actividades estudiantiles. El flamante ordenador portátil, regalo de sus cuñados, fue llenándose de miles de páginas escritas; aunque ya tenía hecha una lista con sus asignaturas favoritas y las que no le hacían tanta gracia, intentaba esforzarse al máximo en cada una de ellas.

La amistad con los compañeros que conoció el primer día se afianzó todavía más; con Leah enseguida cogió confianza, y ambas parecían siamesas dentro de lo muros de la facultad. Henry y Zack también eran muy simpáticos, y los cuatro solían desayunar juntos todos los días, en el intervalo de descanso entre las clases, incluso había días que se unía a ellos Cindy, la novia de Zack; ella estudiaba psicología, y las facultades estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Era una chica simpatiquísima, con el pelo corto y rubio cómo el color del heno, y unos preciosos ojos azules.

Annie, la otra chica que conoció el primer día se les solía unir a veces; no coincidían en todas las clases, por lo que había días en las que apenas la veían unos minutos; era muy observadora, y su forma de hablar a veces podía parecer hasta cortante y fría. Leah y Bella no terminaban de coger confianza con ella, algo había en esa chica que no les terminaba de convencer.

-¿Cómo habéis pasado el fin de semana?- la pregunta de Henry hizo que la joven castaña dejara sus meditaciones mentales, para concentrarse en la conversación y en el delicioso capuccinno que tenía delante de ella. Era el descanso entre tercera y cuarta hora, y ya estaba agotada; esta semana se le iba a hacer eterna.

-Descansado- contestó primero Leah -Randall ha doblado turnos durante toda la semana, y estaba agotado-.

-Pues Cindy y yo más de lo mismo- apuntó Zack -hoy exponía un trabajo oral, y se ha pasado ensayando conmigo todo el fin de semana- protestaba mientras rodaba los ojos, lo que provocó las risas del resto.

-¿Y tú Bella?- interrogó Leah -¿habéis ido Edward y tú a Huntsville este fin de semana?-.

-No- respondió ésta -Edward lleva desde el miércoles en Montana, en un congreso de ganaderos junto con su hermano Jasper- les relató -no regresa hasta el jueves-.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le reprochó Leah con cariño -si llego a saber que estás sola, podríamos haber salido a dar un paseo, o a tomar un café- Bella se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose levemente.

-Tenía cosas que hacer en casa- se disculpó -además, tendrías ganas de ver a tu marido- le recordó, cosa que hizo que Leah sonriera.

-Hablando de Edward- interrumpió Annie -haber si nos lo presentas de una vez; llevamos más de un mes de clases y no le hemos visto, empiezo a pensar que no existe-.

-Viaja mucho, y además está muy liado con el trabajo- contestó la joven, rodando los ojos mentalmente... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan seca?.

-Podrías hablarnos un poco de él- añadió Zack, intentando cambiar de tema; a él tampoco le caía muy bien Annie.

-¿Y qué queréis saber?- interrogó Bella, divertida y un poco más relajada.

-Cuántos años tiene, qué ha estudiado...- empezó a enumerar el chico. Leah sonreía, pues ella ya conocía la historia.

-Si tiene hermanos disponibles- exclamó Cindy divertida, que justo en ese momento tomaba asiento.

-¿Me quieres cambiar por otro?- preguntó Zack a su novia, con el labio sobresaliendo en forma de puchero.

-Sólo si te portas mal- contestó divertida y resuelta -hola chicos- saludó al resto mientras se sentaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido la exposición?- le preguntó Henry.

-Parece que bien- se encogió la joven de hombros- veremos a ver la nota, la semana que viene-.

-Esa es mi chica- la jaleó su novio. Después de pedirse algo de beber, para desgracia de Bella, volvió a retomar la pregunta que le hizo.

-Cuéntanos algo de Edward- le pidió Cindy de nuevo.

-Bueno...- se mordió el labio, en un gesto pensativo -sabéis que su familia tiene un rancho en Huntsville; son cuatro hermanos y él es el pequeño- les empezó a relatar -y ninguno de ellos está libre- le aclaró divertida a la joven.

-¿Están casados?- preguntó Annie, que de repente prestaba atención.

-Sólo los mayores, Jake y Emmet; pero Jasper también tiene novia-.

-Háblanos de Edward; ya que nunca le vemos... así le conocemos un poco- le pidió Zack.

-Estudió Administración y dirección de empresas en Harvard- siguió explicando.

-¿Harvard?- preguntó asombrado Henry -wauuuuu... mi padre siempre ha dicho que el negocio de ganado da mucho dinero-.

-Todos los rancheros tienen mucho dinero- le aclaró Cindy -se nota que en Philadelphia no tenéis vacas- comentó divertida, lo que arrancó las risas del resto.

-Pues ha tenido suerte- añadió Annie -encontrar trabajo nada más terminar de estudiar es una suerte-.

-Trabaja en el rancho familiar, llevando las cuentas- le aclaró Bella -y terminó de estudiar hace ya un tiempo- Cindy y Annie se miraron extrañadas -Edward tiene veintinueve años-.

-¿Veintinueve?- repitió Annie, arqueando una ceja -¿os lleváis casi diez años?- preguntó asombrada; Bella asintió con la cabeza ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes, a excepción de Leah.

-Wou...- exclamó Cindy -nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-.

-Yo tampoco- añadió Zack.

-¿Y cómo le conociste?- preguntó Henry.

-Mi padre era el capataz del rancho; falleció hace un año, de un infarto- les empezó a relatar -yo vivía con mi abuela materna en Forks... pero la relación no era buena- recordó con pena.

-Lo siento mucho- musitó Henry.

-No lo sabíamos- se excusó Annie.

-No pasa nada; no suelo hablar de ello- trató de quitarle importancia la joven castaña -el caso es que mi padre le pidió a Carlisle Cullen que me ayudara... y me ofreció un empleo en el rancho-.

-De modo que ahí fue cuándo os conocisteis- murmuró Cindy, a lo que Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya... eres una caja de sorpresas Bella- reconoció Annie, que ni por asomo se imaginaba que la vida de esa joven tímida e insignificante fuera tan ajetreada.

-Nos lo tienes que presentar, me muero por conocerle- exclamó Leah, emocionada.

-Y tú nos tienes que presentar a Randall- la interrumpió Zack; la aludida rodó los ojos.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces; ya quedaremos alguna noche para tomar algo- le prometió.

Bella miró el reloj, y vio con asombro cómo apenas tenían tiempo de llegar a la siguiente clase; alertó a los chicos, que se despidieron apresuradamente para seguir con el horario.

Por fin el timbre anunció el fin de las clases; Bella y Leah se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Al llegar al apartamento Bella se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. La casa estaba sumida en un tranquilo silencio... extrañaba a Edward ; recordó con una pequeña sonrisa cómo su novio había protestado hasta la saciedad cuándo Jasper le dijo de debían ir a ese congreso en Montana; pero Emmet no podía dejar su trabajo, y Jake debía quedarse en el rancho. Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, le dio una y mil recomendaciones antes de tomar el avión, y la llamaba al menos dos veces al día.

Después de unos minutos descansando, con los ojos cerrados, decidió que estaba muy cansada para cocinarse algo, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó al restaurante chino.

Media hora después, Bella saboreaba unos estupendos tallarines con gambas mientras ojeaba una revista. Tan concentrada estaba que su móvil sonó varias veces antes de cogerlo; se levantó apresurada, rebuscando en su bolso.

-¿Sí?- contestó una vez que lo encontró, sin fijarse quién la llamaba.

-Hola- sonrió complacida al escuchar la suave voz de Edward -¿dónde estabas?-.

-Estaba comiendo y tenía el móvil en el bolso- es excusó mientras se volvía a sentar a la mesa.

-Echo de memos tu comida- se quejó graciosamente -estoy harto de comer en restaurantes; ¿qué estás comiendo?- le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Ahora te pareces a tus hermanos- exclamó Bella, aguantando la risa -he pedido comida china-.

-¿La mejor cocinera del mundo no tiene ganas de cocinar?- preguntó entre risas.

-Cocinar para mi sola no es divertido- protestó ella, lo que hizo que ambos rieran.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- le preguntó Edward, ya poniéndose serio.

-Bien, pero te echo de menos- dijo la joven, con un suspiro.

-Y yo también; estoy deseando que termine este dichoso congreso, y poder regresar a casa- suspiró -pero no podremos estar a solar, al menos hasta el viernes- le recordó. Cierto, Jasper pasaría la noche en su apartamento, antes de volver al rancho a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Cómo está Jasper?- interrogó.

-Bien, deseando ver a su cocinera favorita; por cierto, te manda saludos. Lo tengo justo al lado-.

-Devuélveselos... y dile que le haré una cena especial el jueves por la noche- a lo lejos se escuchó un gracioso _¡gracias cuñada!, _que hizo reír a Bella.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases?- preguntó Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

-Bien, a excepción de la clase de la señora Vods- rodó cansinamente los ojos; durante los siguientes cinco minutos, ambos se contaron anécdotas de todo lo que les había ocurrido, hasta que Edward se tuvo que despedir.

-Cariño, en diez minutos comienza la siguiente reunión del congreso- le advirtió -¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?-.

-Quedarme en casa- replicó sin dudarlo -quiero adelantar un trabajo, y descansar-.

-¿No sales con Leah, o con Cindy?- le propuso.

-Edward, estoy bien, cálmate- le paró amablemente Bella... definitivamente, Edward nunca cambiaría.

-Perdona cielo- es excusó su novio -es que no me gusta dejarte sola tantos días-.

-Pero es tu trabajo, y debes ir- le recordó -bastante has hecho con dejar el rancho y venir conmigo- musitó ella en voz baja.

-Y me iría contigo al fin del mundo, si fuera preciso- las palabras del joven hizo que se sonrojara profusamente... nunca terminaría de asimilar las cosas tan bonitas que le decía -cariño, tengo que irme, te llamaré a la noche, te quiero-.

-Yo también te quiero- le devolvió ella por respuesta -no te duermas en la reunión- le dijo burlona.

-Después te lo diré; hasta luego preciosa-.

-Hasta la noche- la joven colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, deseando que el tiempo pasara deprisa hasta llegar al jueves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin el ansiado jueves llegó; Bella se levantó animada, pensando que a la noche por fin estaría entre los brazos de Edward. La semana se le había hecho terriblemente larga y pesada. Dado que Edward había estado toda la semana fuera, este fin de semana tampoco irían a Hunstville... y aunque le encantaba volver a casa, en verdad que este fin de semana prefería quedarse con Edward en San Antonio. Jasper se iría a la mañana siguiente, mientras ella estaba en la universidad.

Leah la notó más contenta que de costumbre, pero no le preguntó nada; entendía perfectamente a Bella, y las ganas que tendría que ver a su novio, al igual que le pasaba a ella cuándo su marido se iba con la cuadrilla a trabajar fuera de la ciudad.

Al finalizar la última clase, se despidió rauda de sus compañeros, y decidió comer un bocadillo rápido para después dirigirse al mercado central; ubicado en el casco antiguo, era un edificio precioso, de la época victoriana, y dónde vendían la mejor carne de la ciudad; sabía de sobra que tanto él cómo Jasper vendrían hambrientos y deseosos de comida casera... sonrió mientras que, ya en casa, ordenaba todo y se ponía cómoda, para empezar a preparar la cena.

A eso de las siete de la tarde escuchó cómo introducían una llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Corrió presurosa a la entrada, para justo después abalanzarse en los brazos de su novio, que la recibió cariñosamente.

-Hola vaquero- susurró ella, con la cara escondida en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma tan familiar y ya necesitado para ella.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña estrellita?- la joven sonrió a la mención de su íntimo y cómplice apodo.

-Bien; te he extrañado- suspiró -pero ya estás en casa- expresó contenta; sus labios iniciaron un camino de besos, pasando por su cuello, su barbilla tan firme y delineada, hasta que llegó a la boca de Edward, que devolvió el beso a su pequeña con ganas y un poco de fuerza... dios... cómo la había echado de menos todos estos días.

El tiempo desapareció para Bella, cómo siempre que le ocurría al estar entre los fuertes brazos de su novio... pero un ligero y familiar carraspeo hizo que Edward liberara los suaves labios de Bella.

-Antes de que ahogues a mi pequeña cuñada, déjame saludarla- Bella rió encantada, y en un segundo cambió de brazos, para abrazar a su cuñado.

-Me alegro de verte Jazz-.

-Y yo a ti Bellie Bells- la joven rió divertida, sólo sus cuñados y cuñadas la llamaban así -¿mi hermano se porta bien contigo?- le interrogó divertido, una vez la posó en el suelo. Bella rió divertida ante la mueca de Edward, que decidió rodar los ojos en silencio y se concentró en meter las maletas al interior de la casa.

-Me trata cómo a una reina- exclamó divertida- vuestra cocinera está a salvo- le tranquilizó.

Jasper y Edward decidieron darse una ducha, y quitarse el traje y la corbata, prenda a la que ninguno tenía especial simpatía. Bella dio los últimos toques a la cena y dispuso la mesa del comedor. Un buen rato después aparecieron ambos hermanos por la puerta del salón, más relajados gracias a la ducha, y con sus acostumbrados vaqueros y camisas de cuadros. Bella se mordió el labio cuándo Edward se pasó las manos por su pelo, todavía húmedo, desordenándolo más si eso era posible; la camisa de cuadros abierta dejaba ver la camiseta blanca que llevaba, resaltando su duro y firme pecho. Con una pequeña sonrisa se adentró de nuevo en la cocina, para comprobar si la carne ya estaba lo suficientemente hecha.

Edward dejó a Jasper un momento en el salón, y se apoyó en le marco de la puerta de la cocina; Bella tarareaba una canción mientras rebuscaba algo en un armario. Con paso felino y silencioso se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- susurró en su oído; la joven pegó un bote, debido al susto, lo que provocó que riera encantado.

-Ya está todo listo- le informó su pequeña, pegando su espalda en su pecho; las fuertes manos del joven acariciaban delicadamente su cintura, lo que condujo a que un pequeño escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. Edward la giró, para poder besarla, pero la voz de Jasper cortó todo intento de seducción.

-Dejad los momentos íntimos para más tarde- Bella sonrió divertida, y se escapó del amarre de su novio, que cogió la botella de vino a regañadientes, para después dirigirse al salón. La cena transcurrió tranquila, amenizada por las ocurrencias de Jasper y el relato del, según ellos, inacabable y aburridísimo congreso de ganadería.

-Esos temas le van más a Jake; pero con Nessie así no quiere alejarse muchos días del rancho- dijo Jasper, aceptando la taza de café que le ofrecía Bella.

-Es lógico y normal- añadió Edward -por cierto cariño, la cena estaba estupenda- la felicitó, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Doy la razón a Edward- expresó su hermano, de manera rotunda.

-Seguro que Alice cocina estupendamente- contestó la joven. Jasper sonrió, acordándose de su señorita Brandon, cómo el la llamaba.

-No lo hace nada mal- reconoció -pero tú le das un toque especial-.

-Eso es secreto de la cocinera- replicó Bella -te he preparado un par de cosillas, para que te lleves- Jasper se frotó las manos, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Albóndigas con salsa de tomate y lasaña- añadió Edward -tienes los tuppers encima de la mesa de la cocina-.

-Entonces tendré que esconderlos, sobre todo el de albóndigas; no me fío de Jake- musitó pensativo -¿y galletas?- preguntó esperanzado a su cuñada.

-Eso lo prepararé allí, el próximo fin de semana que vaya al rancho- le aclaró.

-No hacéis otra cosa que pensar en comer- protestó Edward.

-La culpa es de Bella, por cocinar tan bien- contestó su hermano -y que conste que no me quejo, Alice se defiende... pero Nessie y Rose...- dejó la frase inconclusa, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues procura no comentarlo delante de Nessie, o sufrirás las consecuencias de las hormonas- le aconsejó Bella -¿ya sabe lo que son?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No que sepamos; creo que la semana que vienen van otra vez al médico- les relató.

Durante un buen rato Jasper respondió pacientemente a las preguntas de Bella; les contó cómo Owen ya gateaba a toda velocidad por toda la casa, para delicia de Esme y Carlisle; el empeño de Emmet en encargar un hermanito y la negativa rotunda de Rosalie acerca del tema, y también cómo iban las obras de la casa de Jake y Nessie; si todo salía según lo planeado, en navidades estaría acabada y podrían mudarse.

-¿Y lo del juicio?- preguntó Edward, poniéndose serio.

-Jenks cree que después de Acción de Gracias se empezará a mover más el asunto- les explicó -pero por lo demás, no hemos vuelto a tener ningún encontronazo con ellos, al menos que yo sepa- Bella se revolvió incómoda en su silla, ojalá esos indeseables no causaran más problemas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice?- cambió Edward de tema, observando el gesto de inquietud de su novia.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió Jasper -es una chica increíble- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y te sabe llevar muy bien- acotó Edward -¿no ha tenido ningún problema con eso, verdad?- Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No sabe absolutamente nada de ese impresentable- pronunció su hermano, poniéndose serio -y que no se le ocurra aparecer por allí, y se atreva siquiera a mirarla- siseó entre dientes.

-Tranquilo hermano; no le pasará nada- intentó animarle Edward. Jasper sonrió levemente, agradeciendo a su hermano pequeño sus palabras; ese tema era un lastre que no dejaba a Alice disfrutar de una vida del todo tranquila; el terror de que un día ese cabrón se presentara en Huntsville, y pudiera acercarse a su novia, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Por suerte, nada malo había ocurrido, y decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-¿Cómo van las clases?- preguntó a su cuñada.

-Muy bien; la carrera me gusta mucho, aunque hay asignaturas que son muy pesadas- le contestó.

-¿Y los compañeros?- siguió interrogando el joven.

-Muy bien también; Leah y Cindy son estupendas, al igual que los chicos; hoy les he hablado de ti- contaba mientras miraba a Edward, que le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Y qué les has contado?- inquirió su novio, con auténtica curiosidad.

-Pues cómo no te conocen, me han preguntado a qué te dedicas, y esas cosas... y quieren conocerte- añadió. Edward arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Vaya hermanito, tienes suerte- comentó Jasper -podrás vivir una segunda época de juergas universitarias-.

-Ya viví mi etapa de juergas universitarias, hermano- siseó fastidiado.

-Casi nada; eras un muermo, que te pasabas el día estudiando- expresó Jasper, divertido.

-Al contrario que tú, que eras conocido en todas las fiestas universitarias- Bella rió ante la cara de sorpresa de su cuñado.

-Tampoco era para tanto- le quitó hierro al asunto.

-Deberías preguntarle a papá- exclamó Edward, conteniendo la risa -seguro que no opina lo mismo-.

El divertido pique entre los hermanos siguió mientras Bella recogía la cocina; ella tenía clase al día siguiente, por lo que se despidió de Jasper, que volvía al rancho nada más levantarse y desayunar.

-Recuerda llevarte la comida- le dijo por enésima vez, mientras le abrazaba con cariño -y dales muchos besos a todos por allí-.

-Tranquila, se los daré; os veré allí la próxima semana- Jasper se retiró a la habitación de invitados, y la joven pareja decidió hacer lo mismo.

Una vez solos en su dormitorio, Edward la aprisionó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, besándola profundamente. La joven rodeó su cuello con sus manos, acercándola a ella todo lo que pudo, devolviéndole el beso con ganas, ya que en la entrada no pudieron saludarse en condiciones.

-Te he echado de menos; odio dormir solo- se quejó su novio, una vez la dejó respirar.

-Yo también- admitió ella -pero creo que vamos a tener que esperar a mañana- dijo con un gracioso mohín y aludiendo a que esa noche no estaban solos en casa.

-En eso llevas razón- admitió el joven -ahora que nos hemos acostumbrado a estar solos, somos un poco ruidosos- la divertida afirmación hizo sonrojar a su pequeña, de modo que después de besarla hasta dejarla prácticamente sin respiración, la liberó para que pudiera ponerse el pijama. Una vez acurrucados en la cama, Bella abordó de nuevo el tema de sus compañeros.

-Mañana los chicos han quedado a la tarde, para tomar algo- dijo cómo si tal cosa.

-¿No vas a ir?- le preguntó Edward, a la vez que pasaba un dedo por la suave piel de su pequeña.

-Acabas de llegar, y no te he visto en una semana entera- le recordó -podrías venir conmigo- le sugirió, levantando un poco la cabeza y mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Son tus compañeros cariño, y deberías pasarlo bien- le explicó -además, ¿qué pinto yo ahí?-.

-Pero yo quiero que vengas, eres mi novio- le rogó, con un puchero lastimoso -además así te conocen; pensaban que no existías, porque nunca te han visto-.

-Voy a buscarte muchas veces- le recordó éste.

-Pero siempre me esperas a la salida del campus, alejado de la puerta principal- contraatacó su pequeña -les he hablado de ti, y tienen mucha curiosidad por conocerte-.

-¿Y eso por qué?-.

-Les he contado acerca de ti; Annie casi se cae de culo cuándo se ha enterado de la edad que tienes- el joven sonrió, imaginando la escena; Bella le había hablado alguna vez de esa chica, y de lo seria y borde que era a veces.

-¿Y qué opinan acerca de eso?- preguntó Edward con cautela.

-Nada en absoluto, porque no tiene nada de malo- contestó ésta, un poco seria -el corazón no tiene en cuenta la edad de las personas de las que nos enamoramos-.

-Eso ya lo sé Bella; pero no quiero quitarte tiempo para que te puedas divertir, y disfrutar de estos años- volvió a repetir Edward.

-Y lo hago, pero también quiero disfrutarlos contigo- le explicó ella, pacientemente -pero si te vas a sentir incómodo, lo comprendo- musitó un poco triste.

Edward se percató del cambio de tono en las últimas palabras de su pequeña, y por nada del mundo quería verla triste... pero le daba cierto reparo el unirse a los compañeros de Bella; ¿qué pintaba él, con casi treinta años, en una reunión de universitarios de primer curso?.

Al ver que el silencio se adueñó de la habitación, Bella decidió dar por zanjado el tema, para no incomordarlo más.

-Es tarde Edward, y mañana tengo clase a las ocho y media- dijo ella -¿podrías apagar la luz?- le pidió mientras se levantaba de su pecho y se tapaba con las sábanas. El joven hizo lo que le pidió, y una vez la luz estuvo apagada volvió a atraer a Bella contra su pecho; ésta no puso resistencia, pero no dijo una palabra más, y al de pocos minutos sintió su respiración pausada y tranquila, señal de que ya estaba dormida.

Edward permaneció despierto varios minutos, observando el perfil de su pequeña... sabía que tarde o temprano este tema saldría; pero por ella decidió hacer un esfuerzo, bastante había sufrido durante sus primeros meses de estancia en Killarney por su actitud arisca e insoportable; sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, imaginando la cara que pondría su pequeña mañana a la salida de clases.


	25. Recordando épocas pasadas

**Hooola mis niñas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien, y que haya ido bien la semana. Ando muy escasa de tiempo con las guardias de noche... pero aquí está, nuevo capi de nuestros rancheros favoritos; espero lo disfrutéis :)**

**También quiero aprovechar para agradeceros a todas las que os habéis pasado por el OS que subí hace unos días; me alegra que os haya gustado tanto.**

**Tan sólo agradeceros de corazón los favoritos, alertas, rr, las lectoras silenciosas... a todas de verdad, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que tenéis, y por seguirme capítulo a capítulo.**

**Un besazo muy grande, en especial para mis reques... y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 25: Recordando épocas pasadas_

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bella?- la pregunta de su amiga hizo que bajase de nuevo a la tierra.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?- intentó disimular con una sonrisa, pero Leah empezaba a conocer los estados de ánimo de Bella con un simple gesto o palabra.

-Bueno...- meditó la morena -llevamos tres horas de clase y has estado muy callada- le explicó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento- murmuró cabizbaja la joven.

-Tranquila- la guiñó un ojo ésta -esta noche nos relajaremos y nos lo pasaremos bien- intentó animarla -¿va a venir Edward?-.

-No creo- se disculpó disimuladamente -al haber estado fuera toda la semana, tiene mucho trabajo atrasado- Leah puso una mueca de fastidio.

-Vaya; me hubiera gustado conocerle... pero estoy segura de que habrá otras ocasiones- la animó.

-Eso espero- suspiró la joven castaña; pero algo en su interior le decía que eso sería prácticamente imposible; entendía a Edward, y que no le apeteciera estar rodeado de universitarios hormonales de primer año.

Pero por otro lado, él siempre estaba con que tenía que vivir y divertirse... y no terminaba de comprender por qué se sentía mal por ser algo más mayor; ella quería compartir todas esas experiencias con él... y tal y cómo le pasaba a ella, debería importarle un comino lo que dijera la gente. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que, a veces, pesaba la diferencia de edad; puede que dentro de unos años no se notara tanto... pero ahora esos casi diez años de diferencia pesaban cómo una losa.

Leah tenía sus sospechas, pero decidió no atosigar a Bella y no insistió más en el tema. Tomaron un café a la hora del receso, con la sola presencia de Henry, el cual no dejaba de repetir lo bien que se lo pasarían esta noche.

Las dos horas restantes pasaron relativamente pronto, y nada más sonar el timbre la gente huyó de allí lo más deprisa que les fue posible... cómo se notaba que era viernes al mediodía. Las dos jóvenes abandonaron el aula; Bella estaba nerviosa, ya que no había hablado con Edward desde la pasada noche, y cuándo ella se fue a sus clases tanto él como Jasper seguían dormidos; esperaba arreglar las cosas con él en casa, odiaba estar enfadada con él.

Justo se despedía de Leah en la entrada del campus, cuándo Henry, Zack y Cindy se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Animados para la salida de esta noche?- preguntó animado Zack.

-Tengo ganas de olvidarme de apuntes, libros y trabajos por unas horas- exclamó Henry, para después dirigirse a Leah y Bella -¿vendréis acompañadas, no?- les preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Randall y yo si que iremos, aunque no nos quedaremos mucho- confirmó Leah.

-Edward y yo no podemos ir- explicó Bella -tiene mucho trabajo atrasado-.

-Qué pena- se lamentó Cindy.

-Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Edward- dijo Zack, con una mueca de fastidio. Justo en ese momento Annie se unió al grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad, después de saludar.

-Bella y Edward no pueden venir esta noche- le explicó Henry.

-Vaya- suspiró -es una pena- exclamó con una sonrisa un poco falsa -¿tu novio es ermitaño o algo parecido?- preguntó con cierta malicia.

-No, Annie- le respondió, inspirando profundamente para darse paciencia -simplemente está cansado después de una semana fuera, y además tiene mucho trabajo atrasado- la joven iba a añadir algo más, pero la mirada que le dirigió Bella hizo que se callara.

-Cambiando un poco de tema- dijo con un ligero movimiento de mano -hace apenas diez minutos me he cruzado con el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida- contó jovial. Leah, Bella y Cindy rodaron los ojos, aburridas.

-¿Y dónde está esa pobre víctima inocente?- le preguntó Zack, ante las risas contenidas del resto. Desde que se habían conocido, el único tema del que sabía hablar la joven era la población estudiantil masculina de la universidad.

-Le he visto en la entrada; parecía un poco perdido y le he preguntado si necesitaba algo- respondió, con una sonrisa satisfecha -no debe ser estudiante, nunca le he visto por los pasillos- les contó, atusándose el pelo.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho él?- quiso saber Cindy.

-Ha sido un poco brusco- rodó ella los ojos -pero siempre se ha dicho que los más difíciles de atrapar son los más interesantes- acabó de contar, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Y por casualidad... es alto, con el pelo despeinado... y lleva unos vaqueros oscuros y una cazadora de piel negra?- Bella frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Zack... pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Por?- inquirió la joven -¿le habías visto antes por aquí?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-No; simplemente te lo digo porque viene hacia aquí- se encogió de hombros; el grupo se dio la vuelta, a la vez que Annie sonreía de forma coqueta... pero los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa. Edward se acercaba a ellos, guapísimo cómo era costumbre, y con la sonrisa torcida marca Cullen en su cara.

-¿Ese es?- le preguntó Cindy a Annie, que no podía apartar sus ojos de ese hombre; la joven simplemente asintió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuándo el joven de cabello cobrizo ni se dignó a mirarla... y su mandíbula por poco se cae al suelo cuándo aquel chico tan atractivo se dirigió directo hacia la insulsa y simple Isabella Swan.

El corazón de la joven castaña pegó un brinco cuándo su novio llegó a su altura; ¿qué diablos hacía Edward aquí?.

-Hola cariño- la saludó con esa sonrisa que hacía que casa célula de su cuerpo se activara; sin darle tiempo a pensar algo coherente qué decir, sintió que la mano de Edward rodeaba su cintura, para acercarla contra su cuerpo y posar sus labios en los de su pequeña, dándole un tierno beso.

-Edward...- susurró, incrédula por los que estaba pasando, pero el joven la interrumpió, dejando un pequeño y casto beso de nuevo en sus labios.

-¿No puedo venir a buscar a mi preciosa novia?- inquirió, con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor; dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca, se giró hacia el resto -perdonad que os haya interrumpido-.

-No interrumpes- se apresuró a decir uno de ellos -soy Zack, y ella es mi novia Cindy- se presentó la joven pareja.

-Yo soy Leah- la joven morena se adelantó un paso -teníamos muchísimas ganas de conocerte- exclamó jovial, dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Bella.

-Encantado de conoceros; Bella me ha hablado mucho de todos vosotros- dijo después de las presentaciones. Henry, que se había mantenido en silencio, alzó la mano para estrechársela.

-Henry- simplemente dijo su nombre: Edward sólo asintió mientras se daban la mano, para después girarse a la única que le quedaba por conocer oficialmente.

-Seguro que tú eres Annie- adivinó conteniendo una sonrisa, mientra acercaba a Bella más a su cuerpo.

-Ehhh... si, soy Annie- murmuró, roja de vergüenza; Leah y el resto tuvieron también que retener la risa.

-Un placer conocerte también, antes se te ha caído este papel- le dijo Edward mientras le tendía lo que parecía ser la hoja de un block pequeño de notas. Annie frunció el ceño mientras lo cogía, a la vez que farfulló una pésima disculpa, para alejarse de allí.

-¿Qué era eso?- interrogó Bella a su novio, una vez que la tediosa muchacha estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-Su número de teléfono- suspiró resignado mientras rodaba los ojos. Se oyó chirriar los dientes de la joven castaña... maldita Annie. El resto no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

-Annie puede ser muy persistente- le aclaró Zack.

-Eres demasiado blando con esa palabra- le respondió Edward, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del joven.

-No creo que vuelva a molestarte; se lo has dejado muy claro- le tranquilizó Leah, dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Eso espero- murmuró Edward, que fijó su vista en su novia, que desde sus brazos seguía sumida en el silencio -tranquila- le susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien, cosa que hizo que su pequeña esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bella nos ha dicho que no podéis venir esta noche- dijo Cindy, con pena.

-Edward tiene mucho trabajo, y...- empezó a explicar de nuevo Bella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que iremos- soltó él tan tranquilo, para alegría del resto y total asombro de su pequeña -me pondré al día con el trabajo el fin de semana-.

-Estupendo- se frotó las manos Zack.

-También vendrá mi marido- le explicó Leah, a lo que Edward asintió, animado.

-Entonces... ¿os va bien en el Blue River, a las ocho?- propuso Cindy.

-Allí estaremos- le confirmó Edward. Una vez se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Bella caminaba silenciosa de la mano de su novio, camino de su casa.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- inquirió, con un hilo de voz -se qué no te apetece- Edward detuvo sus pasos, para encarar a su pequeña y rodear su cintura con ambas manos.

-Porque no quiero que estemos enfadados- le explicó cariñosamente -tú mereces disfrutar de tus años universitarios, y no seré yo quién te lo impida-.

-Pero no quiero que hagas algo que no te apetece- le volvió a repetir, apartando su intensa mirada verde de ella.

-Ehhh preciosa- la llamó él -tú has conocido a mis amigos en Huntsville; creo que lo justo es que yo conozca a los tuyos- por fin su pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y él suspiró satisfecho -no soporto estar enfadado contigo- le volvió a repetir, acariciando suavemente su barbilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto- le confesó ella, abrazándose a él.

-Ya verás cómo lo pasamos bien- la animó él, dejando un pequeño beso en su pelo.

-Espero... mientras Annie no te acose- murmuró la joven, contra su pecho. Edward rió divertido.

-¿Sabes que celosa eres adorable?- le dijo, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la joven -tranquila por eso... tenías razón, es un poco rara-.

-Es una lagarta- siseó cabreada, lo que provocó que su novio riera a carcajada limpia.

-Yo no la definiría mejor- aprobó el joven -no tienes de qué preocuparte cariño- la volvió a tranquilizar -sólo me importas tú- Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse por esas palabras; tenía que reconocer que Annie era una chica muy atractiva, a pesar de su carácter; a veces seguía sin entender que había visto Edward en ella.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por el beso que le dio Edward, y ella le correspondió gustosa, dejando zanjado el tema y disfrutando de ese dulce momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una agradable y tranquila tarde de reconciliación, pasaban cinco minutos de las ocho de la tarde cuándo traspasaban las puertas del Blue River; Edward sujetaba la puerta a su novia, guapísima con unos vaqueros azules y un top azul de escote asimétrico; por encima llevaba la chaqueta de piel que le había regalado Esme por su cumpleaños.

-¿Los ves?- le murmuró su pequeña al oído; el bar estaba bastante lleno, y la gente se agolpaba en torno a la barra.

-Creo que allí esta Leah- le indicó Edward con la mano; en efecto, en una esquina de la barra estaban Leah, Zack, Cindy y un chico al que no conocía, por lo que supuso que sería el marido de su amiga. Su novio la instó a que se dirigiera hacia allí, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Hola chicos- saludó Bella.

-Edward, Bella- los saludó alegremente Leah -os presento a Randall, mi marido- el joven moreno, nativo al igual que su esposa, y tan grande cómo sus cuñados Emmet y Jake, se adelantó para saludarles.

-Es un placer- replicó con una sonrisa amistosa, para después estrechar la mano de Edward. Pidieron unas cervezas, y las chicas se juntaron en grupo.

-Bella, es guapísimo- fue lo primero que le soltó Cindy en cuánto los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la liga de béisbol americana.

-Gracias- murmuró la joven, sonrojándose levemente.

-No me lo imaginaba así- dijo Leah -hacéis muy buena pareja-.

-Ya lo creo- le dio la razón Cindy -pero... ¿cuántos años dices que tiene?- Bella sonrió.

-Veintinueve- le recordó; Cindy la miró asintiendo, pero al ir a decir algo, una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- interrogó Henry, que justo llegaba en ese momento.

-Nada interesante, hablamos de chicos- le aclaró Leah. Henry rodó los ojos, y dejando a las chicas se acercó a la barra, dónde Zack, Randall y Edward conversaban animadamente.

-¿Creéis que es muy mayor?- les preguntó a las chicas.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella- contestó Cindy, muy convencida -¿nunca has oído eso de que no hay edad para el amor?-.

-Bien dicho- alabó Leah -son algunos años de diferencia, eso no se puede obviar- murmuró pensativa -y es lógico que veáis ciertas cosas de manera diferente- le dio su opinión.

-Pero os compenetráis muy bien- añadió Cindy -¿su familia puso pegas al principio?-.

-Al contrario- rodó los ojos Bella -tengo tres cuñados que podrían rivalizar con Cupido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Les relató brevemente cómo fueron enamorándose; para ella era extraño, nunca había hablado de esos temas más que con Alice, Nessie y Rose... pero no se sintió incómoda. Leah y Cindy la escuchaban atentamente, soltando suspiros en diferentes partes del relato.

-Wau... - exclamaba Leah cada dos por tres.

-Es muy romántico- decía Cindy, con una sonrisa tonta -y se le nota a leguas que te adora-.

-¿Por?- preguntó Bella, alzando una ceja.

-Cada pocos minutos su mirada te busca- le explicó Leah.

-Pero no es una mirada de perro guardián- añadió Cindy.

-A veces no me extrañaría que lo fuera- rió Bella, en broma.

-Todos los hombres tienen un punto de celos- rodó los ojos Leah -pero su mirada se ilumina en cuánto te tiene frente a sus ojos- Bella se volvió a sonrojar, y dio un pequeño trago a su cerveza.

-Ese hombre te quiere Bella- exclamó Cindy -no hay más que observarle- Bella giró la vista unos segundos, para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio, que la sonreía con cariño. Ella le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, para volverse a sus amigas.

-Bien; turno de Randall- exclamó divertida. Leah sonrió, y las chicas se entretuvieron un buen rato hablando de sus respectivos. Bella descubrió que ellos se llevaba cinco años, y que los padres de la joven, de buena posición económica, no aprobaron su relación con el hijo de un humilde empleado de la construcción y de una ama de casa.

-Nos casamos nosotros dos solos, con sus padres de testigos- les relató ella, poniendo una mueca de pena.

-¿Los echas de menos, verdad?- le preguntó Bella, dándole una mirada de ánimo.

-Mucho- suspiró ella -espero que algún día las cosas puedan arreglarse-.

-Seguro que sí- la animó Bella, dándole un apretón en el brazo, en señal de apoyo.

-Por cierto- dijo Cindy, cambiando de tema -¿Annie no iba a venir?- preguntó. Leah se carcajeó.

-No creo que venga, después del ridículo que ha hecho esta mañana-.

-Cierto- aprobó Cindy -deberías haber visto su cara cuándo Edward te ha besado-.

-Me lo imagino- rodó los ojos la joven castaña -espero que haya captado que Edward es mi novio-.

-Te aseguro que él mismo se lo ha dejado más que claro- espetó Leah -se lo merece por creerse que todos los hombres del planeta están a sus pies-.

Bella deseaba para sus adentros que así fuera; Edward se lo había dejado más que claro, y sabía que no soportaba a ese tipo de chicas... pero no se fiaba un pelo de ella; si ya no la tenía mucha simpatía, con lo ocurrido al mediodía Annie terminó por rematarlo. Siguieron en animada charla, cambiando radicalmente de tema, hasta que Bella sintió los brazos de Edward rodeándola por detrás.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- interrogó en general, dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Todo bien- respondió su pequeña.

-¿Cómo va el béisbol?- el joven rió ante la pregunta de Cindy.

-Randall y yo intentamos convencer a Zack de que los Cleveland Indians no tienen nada que hacer contra los Texas Rangers- le explicó divertido.

-Y no podrás hacer nada al respecto- rodó cómicamente los ojos su novia -es un fanático de los Cleveland- el grupo rió divertido.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Edward -hemos conseguido una mesa, ¿os apetece comer algo?- las chicas asintieron, y guiadas por el joven tomaron asiento en una mesa grande, para disfrutar de una pequeña cena.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estoy agotada- se quejó Bella, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y sentándose en la cama, para quitarse las botas. Las lanzó lejos, y se tumbó unos segundo, cerrando suavemente los ojos. Estaba muy sorprendida; la velada había ido muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Habían terminado cenando alitas de pollo y hamburguesas; y su novio parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con el marido de Leah, Henry y Zack. Incluso, para sorpresa suya, les había invitado a cenar una noche en casa, alegando que su pequeña cocinaba de maravilla.

Sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado, y al abrir los ojos se topó con los orbes de Edward, que se había tumbado de lado, apoyado en uno de sus codos.

-¿Te has divertido?- le interrogó su novio, jugando con uno de sus rizos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien- le confirmó su pequeña; por un momento se fijó en los ojos verdes del joven; Leah tenía razón, eran tan expresivos, y decían tantas cosas en silencio... se quedó callada unos instantes, perdida en ese mar esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó suavemente su novio, dejando su pelo y pasando su dedo por la mejilla.

-Nada... es una tontería- dijo Bella, pero su sonrojo la delató, y Edward siguió insistiendo.

-Leah dice que tus ojos brillan de un modo... especial, por así decirlo-.

-Eso pasa cada vez que te tengo frente a mí- murmuró, acercándose a sus labios. Dejó sobre ellos un suave beso, que a la joven le supo a gloria.

-Gracias por haber accedido- murmuró Bella, una vez dejó de besarla.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, cariño- le contestó el joven -haría cualquier cosa por ti, es superior a mis fuerzas verte triste- su pequeña se emocionó ante sus palabras, y buscó de nuevo la boca de Edward.

Poco a poco y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, el beso pasó a cotas más apasionadas; y cuándo Bella se separó de los labios de su novio, en un intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones, se percató de que Edward estaba entre sus piernas, y la aprisionaba contra en colchón. Pero éste, lejos de separarse, siguió dejando besos por toda su cara y su cuello, y la joven sintió la firme y familiar erección presionando su estómago.

Un conocido hormigueo la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, lo que unido a los besos que Edward dejaba por toda su piel que estaba expuesta, hizo que se abandonara, quedando por completo a merced de su novio, que poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa.

En pocos minutos estaba sólo con su ropa interior, y Edward la contemplaba cómo si fuera la más valiosa pieza que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos. Sin dejar de maravillarse con la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, el joven se incorporó para deshacerse él mismo de sus prendas.

-Eres preciosa- le decía una y otra vez mientras se volvía a tumbar sobre ella, y sus manos y labios recorrían sin tregua alguna su pálida piel de porcelana. Bella se estaba volviendo loca; la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos la estaba llevando a cotas insospechadas de placer, y aprovechó que Edward bajó la guardia unos segundos, para girarse y quedar ahora ella encima suyo, sentada.

Quitándose ella misma el sujetador, sus labios y manos se dedicaron a explorar con besos el pecho de Edward.

-Joder Bella- siseó con voz ronca, cuándo sus labios apresaron suavemente uno de sus pezones.

-Sólo disfruta- susurró Bella sobre su piel. Sus manos bajaban sinuosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo; delineó con su lengua cada músculo de su marcado abdomen, acarició sutilmente con sus manos las marcadas uves de sus caderas. Edward no paraba de gemir cosas sin sentido alguno; las manos y la boca de su pequeña le estaban llevando al límite, pero no pudo contener su sorpresa cuándo esas pequeñas manos siguieron bajando, agarrando su miembro firmemente.

-Dios Bella... eso se siente bien- siseó entre gemidos. La joven sonrió, complacida para sus adentros... y eso la animó a seguir acariciándolo, tanto con sus labios cómo con su boca.

Los gemidos roncos de Edward inundaron la habitación, y justo antes de explotar en un intenso orgasmo, apartó a su pequeña, girándola y dejándola tumbada sobre la cama, para fundirse con ella en un rápido movimiento.

-Edward...- repetía la joven con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que gritos de placer saliesen de su garganta.

-Me vuelves loco Bella... - susurró, besando y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja; su novia buscó con desesperación sus labios, a la vez que perdía sus dedos por su cabellos, tirando cada vez con más fuerza.

Edward sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, y aceleró aún más sus embestidas, llegando los dos prácticamente al mismo tiempo a un intenso orgasmo. Sus brazos apenas podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo, y cayó desplomado encima de Bella, sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada. Ambos intentaban recuperar el ritmo regular de sus respiraciones, y Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir los dedos de su pequeña retirar los rebeldes mechones que le cubrían la frente.

-Te quiero- oyó que le decía su pequeña.

-Yo también, mi pequeña estrellita, murmuró dejando un pequeño beso en el nacimiento de sus pechos, para después caer rendidos en un profundo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El fin de semana pasó cómo una exhalación; la pareja se dedicó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su hogar, y de su mutua compañía.

La semana también pasó rápida, y el viernes a la tarde, después de despedirse de sus compañeros, cargaron las maletas en el volvo para dirigirse rumbo a Huntsville, para pasar la semana de las vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Sólo era fiesta para todos el día señalado, pero los colegios, institutos y universidades disponían de una semana entera de vacaciones.

Charlaron animadamente a lo largo de todo el camino, y la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó cuándo el coche traspasó la verja principal del rancho Killarney; le encantaba el bullicio y ajetreo de San Antonio... pero amaba volver al que consideraba su verdadero hogar. En la entrada principal del rancho toda la familia estaba reunida, para darles la bienvenida. Bella abrazó a Esme, a sus cuñadas y se deshizo en besos con el pequeño Owen, que había crecido una barbaridad.

-¡Bellie Bells!- Jake la levantó del suelo para abrazarla; Bella en verdad echaba de menos sus abrazos de oso, al igual que los de Emmet y Jasper.

-La vais a marear- les riñó Alice, que justo acababa de dar dos besos a Edward. Carlisle se quedó apartado, mirando a su hijo pequeño y a su novia con una sonrisa cómplice. Abrazó a Edward, y después se giró hacia la joven para repetir el gesto.

-Bienvenidos a casa, hijos- exclamó, feliz de ver a toda su familia reunida.


	26. Cullen vs Denali segundo asalto

**Hooola mis niñas.**

**Sigo muy liada con las guardias y el trabajo, así que deprisa y corriendo os subo el capi; simplemente daros las gracias por los favoritos, alertas y rr... y por esperar con tanta paciencia, sois unos soles. **

**Mis reques, no sabéis lo que os voy a echar de menos... espero poder hablar, aunque sea un ratito, en cuánto mi jefe se escaqueee una noche de las guardias ¬¬... guardarme un sitio en el club. Un besazo preciosas, os quiero.**

**Bien, sin más rollos, os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

**Un besazo mis chicas, nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 26: Cullen vs Denali; segundo asalto_

Bella se dio la vuelta, enredándose entre las sábanas y volviendo a cerrar los ojos; era agradable volver a casa, a su cama. Intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero acostumbrada cómo estaba a madrugar, acabó por abrir los ojos; se estiró perezosa en la cama, sintiendo el olor de las sábanas limpias, ese toque tan característico que sólo Esme sabía darles. Giró la cabeza, pero se encontró con las sábanas revueltas y la almohada ligeramente hundida; Edward ya se había levantado, y supuso que habría salido a cabalgar a lomos de Concord.

Decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. Ayer mientras cenaban, Jake y Jasper le rogaron encarecidamente que preparara galletas de canela, todo ello acompañado de cómicos lamentos y pucheros. Después de una reconfortante ducha, bajó en silencio las escaleras; apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y la casa seguía sumida en la tranquilidad. Una vez en la cocina, pasó un buen rato atareada, preparando la masa; tan concentrada estaba que no sintió que unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

-Buenos días hija- giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de Carlisle -¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?; es muy temprano-.

-Buenos días- respondió Bella -no tenía sueño, y he decidido bajar a preparar el desayuno- le explicó mientras se dirigía hacia el horno, con una bandeja en sus manos -además, los chicos querían galletas- le recordó con una risita.

-Me quedó claro en la cena- rodó los ojos, dándose paciencia así mismo; Bella le ofreció una taza de café, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras esperaban al resto de la familia.

-¿Cómo van las clases?- le preguntó el patriarca.

-Muy bien- admitió con una sonrisa -la carrera me gusta mucho, y he hecho buenos amigos-.

-Me alegra oír eso, hija- Carlisle suspiró aliviado para sus adentros; al igual que a Edward, le preocupaba lo mucho que a Bella le costaba abrirse a la gente que no conocía; y aunque su hijo le había comentado algo, se quedó más tranquilo oyéndolo de la propia boca de la joven.

-Leah es muy simpática, y Cindy- le relató -el otro día Edward y yo estuvimos tomando algo con ellos- Carlisle la escuchaba atentamente mientras la joven hablaba sin parar; parecía que se había adaptado muy bien a la vida universitaria.

-¿Y con Edward?; ¿las cosas marchan bien entre vosotros?-.

-Muy bien- respondió antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café, pero se quedó pensativa unos pocos minutos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió Carlisle. Justo en ese momento entraba Esme por la cocina, y después de saludar a ambos, se sentó con ellos a la mesa.

-Nada- sacudió ésta la cabeza; aunque la salida con los chicos había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pequeña discusión previa que tuvo lugar la noche anterior... pero la sorpresa que le dio su novio al día siguiente hizo que el tema quedara olvidado y enterrado, aunque las palabras se recrearan de vez en cuándo en su cabeza -Esme, tenemos que ir a comprar para la cena de mañana- dijo cambiando de tema.

-En cuánto los chicos desayunen y se vayan a los establos haremos la lista e iremos; Nessie nos acompañará también; podemos tomar un café en el pueblo- Bella asintió feliz; echaba de menos a las chicas, y quería tener un ratito a solas con ellas.

Los tres mantuvieron una agradable charla hasta que la cocina se fue llenando de gente. Nessie llegó la primera, y enseguida se sentó al lado de Bella.

-¿Habéis descansado?- le preguntó Bella mientras posaba la mano en su vientre.

-He dormido cómo un tronco- le respondió ésta con una sonrisa cómplice -apenas me han dado guerra- dijo mientras miraba su redondeada tripita.

-Mis nietas se portan bien- replicó Carlisle cuan orgulloso abuelo; la noche anterior Jake y Nessie por fin pudieron anunciar a la familia que serían padres de dos preciosas niñas, y que ya tenían nombres, Claire y Valerie. Justo en ese momento aparecieron el orgulloso padre, Jasper y Edward para unirse al desayuno.

-¿Alguien ha nombrado a mis niñas?- interrogó Jake en tono jovial, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su esposa, para darle un beso -¿cómo estáis?-.

-Muy bien- le contestó su mujer- y tus niñas también; están de lo más tranquilas-.

-Aprovecha mientras sean pequeñas- le advirtió Jasper -cuándo sean adolescentes poco las verás- el entrecejo de Jake se arrugó, señal de que no entendía por dónde iba su hermano.

-Ya sabes- Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano -cuándo empiecen a salir con chicos y todo eso- Edward, que acababa de darle un beso a su novia, tuvo que tragarse la carcajada al oír a su hermano jurar entre dientes, en un modo nada agradable.

-Mis niñas no saldrán con chicos- repuso muy seguro de si mismo.

-Ya empezamos- rodó los ojos Nessie.

-Gen cavernícola Cullen saliendo a flote- repuso Bella, mirando a su cuñado con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Carlisle, sus otros dos hijos y Esme rieron divertidos.

-Hermano- llamó su atención Edward, palmeándole el hombro -te veo saliendo con ellas de fiesta-.

-¿Y por qué no?- soltó tan tranquilo -seré un padre moderno- repuso, satisfecho de si mismo.

-Dudo mucho que tus hijas compartan esa opinión- le dijo Nessie, con una mueca de paciencia; su marido iba a protestar, pero la alarma del horno resonó en el ambiente. La joven castaña se levantó, poniéndose las manoplas para no quemarse

-Galletas- se frotó las manos Jasper -espero que sean de canela-.

-Tragones- les reprendió Bella, mientras se acercaba a la mesa; nada más posar la bandeja Jake se abalanzó sobre las humeantes galletas.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó, aparatando rápidamente la mano -me he quemado-.

-Eso te pasa por ansioso- le reprendió su mujer.

-Espera a que se enfríen- murmuró Esme. Edward ayudó a su pequeña a sentarse, apartándole la silla. Todo el mundo empezó a servirse, y la pareja pudo hablar unos minutos.

-¿Has ido a dar un paseo?- le interrogó curiosa -seguro que Concord te echa mucho de menos- el joven negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos ido a los establos; Sam está de vacaciones y los chicos necesitaban que les echaran una mano- le contó; Bella asintió mientras sonreía, si había algo que Edward añorara, aparte de su familia, era a los animales -¿y tú por qué has madrugado tanto?; pensé que necesitarías descansar-.

-Me apetecía preparar el desayuno a la familia- le explicó su novia.

-Les mimas demasiado- se burló Edward, de bromas -¿qué vas a hacer más tarde?-.

-Tengo que ir con Esme al pueblo, a comprar lo de la cena de mañana; Nessie vendrá también, y llamaremos a Rose y Alice para que tomen un café con nosotras... si pueden escaquearse un rato- su novio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros tenemos trabajo en los establos- le empezó a explicar -hay que separar varias reses que ya han sido vendidas, y pesarlas para mandar la ficha al cliente-.

-Entonces estaréis atareados la mayor parte del día- medito su pequeña en voz alta.

-Nuestra intención es terminar hoy, para pasar el día de Acción de Gracias descansando; varios compradores vendrán a principios de la próxima semana a recogerlas-.

-¿Y el juicio?- Bella se mordió el labio inferior con nervios; su familia se volvía a enfrentar en los tribunales a la familia Denali, esta vez por el asunto de la dichosa cerca.

-Es el próximo jueves- Jasper se adelantó a que Edward contestara. Era una casualidad que se celebrara la vista la semana que estaban ellos en Huntsville; pero según les explicó Carlisle ayer, era pura coincidencia, ya que la citación del juzgado había llegado dos días antes al rancho.

-Espero que se solucione el asunto de una vez por todas- dijo Esme, con tono preocupado.

-Si su actitud hubiese sido otra, todo ésto se podría haber evitado- masculló Jake, furioso.

-Ellos se lo han buscado- murmuró Jasper. Bella y Nessie cruzaron sus miradas; con el carácter de sus respectivas parejas y las provocaciones de los Denali, sabían que el tema no quedaría zanjado, fuera cual fuera el veredicto.

Por suerte, el tema quedó arrinconado enseguida, ya que a nadie le apetecía hablar del tema. El desayuno terminó entre risas y una animada conversación, cómo era costumbre en esa casa. Los chicos se fueron hacia los establos, acompañados por su padre, mientras que Nessie, Esme y la propia Bella recogían para poder irse al pueblo.

El centro urbano de Huntsville estaba atestado de gente; los colegios e institutos tenían vacaciones, y el parque estaba a rebosar de niños correteando y jugando. Los comercios también estaban a tope de gente, realizando las últimas compras para la cena del día siguiente.

Tardaron un buen rato en hacer las compras, pero por fin a eso de las once y media de la mañana cerraban el maletero del coche, cargado hasta los topes. Este año se sumaban Alice y Nessie a la cena, por lo que había muchas cosas más que preparar.

-¿Está todo?- preguntó Esme, sacando de su bolso la lista y leyéndola de arriba a abajo de nuevo.

-Yo creo que sí- respondió Nessie -tenemos el pavo más grande de todo Texas- Bella rió divertida ante el comentario -tenemos el relleno, calabazas para el pastel, todo lo necesario para la tarta de arándanos...- empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

-Los panecillos de jengibre...- añadió Bella -yo creo que está todo, Esme- ambas jóvenes consiguieron que la buena mujer se olvidara de la comida, y después de cerrar el coche, fueron al encuentro de Alice y Rose, que las esperaban en la cafetería en la que solían quedar.

-Disculpad el retraso- exclamó Nessie después de que todas se saludaran.

-¿Mucha gente con las compras de última hora?- inquirió Rose.

-Muchísima- afirmó Bella -pensé que no terminaríamos nunca-.

-¿Y vosotras, mucho trabajo?- les preguntó Esme; pero la camarera vino a tomar nota del pedido. Una vez pidieron los cafés y los bollos, reanudaron la conversación.

-En la comisión apenas hay trabajo- les explicó Alice -mucha gente ha decidido coger vacaciones-.

-Pues yo tengo la agenda abarrotada- masculló Rosalie -en cuánto los niños tienen vacaciones la consulta se llena- una vez tuvieron el suculento desayuno delante, la conversación fluyó hacia otros asuntos.

-¿Qué tal por San Antonio?- interrogó la joven morena.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros Bella -las clases me van bien, al menos de momento-.

-Serás una maestra estupenda- la animó Esme.

-Te dejaré a las pequeñas para que te entrenes- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

-Y a Owen- añadió Rose.

-¿Y la convivencia, todo bien con Edward?- interrogó Alice de nuevo y cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Muy bien- contestó Bella, con una sonrisa cómplice -no niego que a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias...-.

-La convivencia siempre es difícil al principio, por muy bien que te lleves con tu pareja- la interrumpió Rose.

-Adaptarse el uno al otro... a veces es todo un reto- le dio la razón Nessie, mientras cogía su croissant de chocolate.

-Cierto- aprobó Bella -creía que nos costaría más; pero nos hemos acostumbrado muy bien-.

-¿Y qué pasó al final con la salida con tus compañeros?- siguió interrogando Rose; Bella le había comentado el tema muy de pasada por teléfono. Les relató la pequeña discusión, si se le podía llamar así, que tuvieron la noche anterior. Las chicas la escuchaban atentas, y ni siquiera Esme pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de sorpresa y reírse cuándo la joven contó cómo su novio había mandado a Annie a freír espárragos.

-Cometió el mayor error del mundo- murmuró Rose -si hay algo que Edward no soporta es a ese tipo de chicas- Bella la escuchaba con una sonrisa; su cuñada conocía a su novio desde que era un niño, y lo más seguro es que hubiera presenciado alguna escena similar durante los años de instituto, antes de que saliera con Jessica.

-Daría lo que fuera por haber visto su cara- rió Nessie -le dejó más que claro que tiene dueña- hizo un movimiento sugestivo con las cejas en dirección a la joven castaña.

-Sí- repuso Bella, pero su sonrisa fue un amago, y Alice lo notó.

-¿Te preocupa esa discusión que tuvisteis, verdad?- Bella asintió a la pregunta en silencio.

-No debes preocuparte- la consoló Esme -es cierto que hay una diferencia de edad, pero creo que lo habéis sabido llevar muy bien-.

-Lo lleváis muy bien- corrigió Rose.

-A veces todavía me pregunto qué hace conmigo- susurró en voz baja.

-Ya puedes quitarte eso de la cabeza- la amenazó Nessie, apuntándola con el tenedor.

-Puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero cuándo te mira es...- Rose dejó la frase incompleta -no sé cómo describirlo-.

-Leah me dijo exactamente lo mismo- les confesó la joven.

-Pues entonces deja de preocuparte por eso- le aconsejó Alice -de lo que menos puedes dudar es de los sentimientos de Edward-.

-No dudo de sus sentimientos- aclaró la joven -supongo que soy insegura por naturaleza, eso es todo- suspiró con desgana.

-Todas las parejas discuten alguna vez- objetó Alice.

-Sobre todo vosotros- dijo Nessie con una risa, a lo que el resto de las chicas se unió.

-¿Y vosotros?- interrogó ahora la joven castaña -¿cómo van las cosas?-.

Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras su mente dibujaba la imagen del que ya podía llamar su novio. Jasper Cullen, bajo toda esa fachada de arrogancia y socarronería, tenía un lado protector y cariñoso; y sólo él, con su paciencia infinita, había conseguido que el corazón de la joven morena volviera a ilusionarse, y sobre todo, a sentirse valorada y querida.

-No me puedo quejar- les indicó -aunque a veces me saque de quicio con nuestras discusiones- siseó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero te encanta, admítelo- la retó Rose, riendo divertida. Las chicas sonreían de manera pícara y cómplice.

-Reconozco que me encanta sacarle de sus casillas- admitió con una sonrisa malévola, y provocando las carcajadas de las chicas.

-Eres el complemento perfecto para Jasper- exclamó Esme, feliz por ver cómo los adolescentes y niños que ella había conocido hace más de diez años, tenían ya sus parejas y sus planes de vida y futuro juntos.

Después de ponerse al día en lo que a sus relaciones sentimentales se referían, Nessie se pasó una hora entera interrogando a Alice sobre la comisión y sus compañeros, ya que había decidido pasar lo que quedaba su embarazo, en casa, así cómo durante los primeros meses de vida de sus pequeñas.

Todavía permanecieron un buen rato en la cafetería, hasta que Jane avisó a Rose que tenía varios pacientes citados para dentro de un cuarto de hora; Alice se fue con Bella, Esme y Nessie al rancho, ya que había terminado su jornada laboral y pasaría allí el fin de semana.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas después habían descargado toda la compra, y con la ayuda de Nessie, Bella terminó de preparar la comida. Esme había estado recogiendo en el piso de arriba, ayudada por Alice, que se negaba en redondo a ser una invitada sin nada que hacer en esa casa tan gigantesca. Carlisle estaba en su despacho, atendiendo múltiples llamadas y revisando las cuentas que Edward organizaba tan meticulosamente en San Antonio.

Por fin todo estaba dispuesto para comer, y Alice se dirigió hacia el establo, en busca de los chicos; por el camino se cruzó con Edward y Jake, que ya se dirigían hacia la casa.

-Hola chicos- saludó animada.

-Hola señorita Brandon- la saludó Jake cómicamente, rememorando sus primeros días en el rancho Killarney.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- les preguntó.

-Me temo que no- le explicó Edward, con una mueca -tendremos que volver después de comer- la joven asintió, pero se extrañó que su novio no acompañara a sus hermanos.

-¿Y Jazz?-.

-En la nave de engorde- le señaló Jake con la cabeza -¿por qué tú puedes llamarle Jazz?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-Si no tuvieras la manía de acortar el nombre a todo el mundo sin su permiso...- dejó la frase inclusa su hermano Edward.

-A Bella le dejas que te llame Eddie- le devolvió con sorna.

-Bella es Bella... Jeyky- contestó burlón su hermano pequeño, ante la risa divertida de Alice, que se despidió de ellos para ir en busca de su novio; observó cómo Jake y Edward se encaminaban hacia la casa, con el hermano mayor refunfuñando por cómo le había llamado.

Según se iba aproximando a la nave, la música llegó a sus oídos; sonrió satisfecha. Aunque el experimento ya había concluido, con inmejorables resultados y beneficios, seguían poniéndoles la música a los animales. Descubrió con sorpresa que sonaban las notas de "I don´t wanna miss a thing", canción del grupo preferido de su novio, Aerosmith.

Se quedó parada en la puerta; a lo lejos vislumbró la silueta de Jasper, que recogía lo que parecía ser una de las sogas con las que inmovilizaban a las reses. Se acercó en silencio, y sonrió al oírlo tararear.

-Hola- saludó con suavidad, para no sobresaltarlo. El joven se giró, y recibió a su novia con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola- le devolvió por respuesta mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos -has salido muy pronto de trabajar-.

-Apenas había faena, de modo que he decidido venir con las chicas- le explicó; el joven ranchero asintió, y por un momento se perdió en los ojos azules de su novia, y estudió minuciosamente su rostro; la alegría volvía poco a poco a la joven. Su novia era muy expresiva, y sus estados se ánimo se podían adivinar con sólo mirarla. Alice alzó su cara, y los labios de Jasper salieron a su encuentro; el mundo exterior pasó a un segundo plano para la joven, que se perdió en esos besos, que la hacían sentirse amada, segura y protegida.

Aunque sus bocas se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, no lo hicieron sus cuerpos, y la joven permaneció fuertemente abrazada a Jasper. El joven se extrañó ante su silencio.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- interrogó con cautela; hacía sólo unas pocas semanas que la joven había recibido la ratificación de su sentencia de divorcio.

-No, tranquilo- se apresuró a calmarle; el cuerpo de Jasper se relajó, y sin decir una sola palabra, empezó a balancearse al ritmo de la balada.

-¿Y esta música?- preguntó su novia, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Estaba un poco harto de música clásica- protestó divertido.

-La música era para los animales, no para ti- le recordó ésta.

-Eso ya lo sé, señorita Brandon- la picó su novio -agradece que les haya puesto esta canción, y no una más movida; dios no quiera que las vacas se revolucionen- Alice se carcajeó divertida mientras se abrazaba más a su chico.

-Quién lo iba a decir- musitó ella contra su pecho.

-Quién me lo iba a decir a mi- corrigió Jasper -que terminaría bailando en un establo... y con una preciosa novia- susurró en su oído, para después dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven. La piel de la joven se erizó de manera alarmante... era increíble; ni siquiera cuándo Peter y ella eran felices había sentido lo que sentía junto a ese hombre. Con unas simples palabras hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Siguieron meciéndose lentamente, hasta que la canción enfiló sus notas finales. Alice miró a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que fue correspondido por éste.

-Es hora de ir a comer- musitó, un poco sonrojada por la manera en que esos ojos grises la miraban -por eso venía a buscarte-.

-Vamos entonces- reclamó el joven -en verdad estoy hambriento-.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo- murmuró la joven mientras rodaba los ojos -vamos, no sea que sufras un desvanecimiento- su novio rió divertido, dejando un fugaz beso en sus labios y tirando de su mano, para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de Acción de Gracias pasó tan rápido cómo llegó. La familia Cullen se reunió en torno a la mesa, presidida por un orgulloso Carlisle, que disfrutaba viendo la felicidad de sus cuatro hijos. Todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena que preparó el miembro más joven de la familia, que recibió toda clase de felicitaciones y elogios.

También disfrutaron de un fin de semana tranquilo en el rancho, y sobre todo Bella, que estaba feliz de que el domingo no tuvieran que volver a San Antonio. Ambos necesitaban estar con su familia más que un fin de semana.

Pero según iba llegando el día del juicio, el ambiente de la casa tornó del cotidiano ajetreo alegre a los nervios e incertidumbre. Carlisle y sus hijos no paraban de hablar con Jenks, repasaban la documentación que iban a presentar, y hablaban una y otra vez con Sam y varios de los peones que descubrieron el desastre.

El jueves Bella, Esme y Nessie esperaban pacientemente en el vestíbulo; ya llevaban casi dos horas de vista. Bella estaba sentada al lado de Nessie, y ambas se percataron en silencio de la mirada desafiante que James y Garret dirigieron a sus parejas y a Jasper y Emmet cuándo éstos llegaron. Eleazar, junto con su abogado, entró directamente en la sala, evitando cruzarse con la familia Cullen.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?- susurró nerviosa Bella, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-Están tardando demasiado- le dio la razón su cuñada; un poco apartadas de ellas, Esme hablaba con Rosalie, informándole de que no había ninguna novedad. Alice también había llamado unos minutos antes, ya que tenía una reunión importante en el trabajo y no pudo ir con ellos. Unos interminables minutos después, por fin las puertas se abrieron; las mujeres se levantaron veloces, acudiendo al encuentro de Carlisle y de sus hijos.

-Edward- murmuró nerviosa Bella, acercándose a su novio -¿qué ha pasado?- el joven pasó una de sus manos por su cintura, acercándola a él.

-Tranquila cariño; todo ha ido muy bien- la tranquilizó.

-¿Entonces...?- inquirió ansiosa Esme.

-El juez ha decretado que la responsabilidad es suya- les contó Jake.

-Y deben pargar los desperfectos, además de una considerable multa- terminó Jasper. Bella miró a Edward, que enseguida se lo explicó.

-Sus reses no deberían estar en esos pastos; está estipulado por ley que debe haber una determinada distancia entre los ganados de los diferentes ranchos-.

-Y por supuesto, sus toros no deberían haber estado ahí- concluyó Carlisle. La joven respiró aliviada, gesto que copió Nessie, pero una voz furiosa hizo que el alivio se esfumara de un plumazo.

-Todo este jaleo por una simple cerca- siseaba Eleazar, que se acercaba a ellos, escoltado por sus dos tediosos vástagos. Bella se pegó más al costado de su novio, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a los hermanos Denali. Jake, Emmet y Jasper permanecieron al lado de su padre, viendo cómo Eleazar se paraba frente al patriarca.

-Podríamos haberlo arreglado de otra manera, Eleazar- le recordó Carlisle -vosotros lo habéis querido así-.

-No vamos a daros un sólo centavo- masculló James.

-Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el juez- le recordó Jake, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Bella gimió para sus adentros... el asunto no estaba para nada terminado.

-Vosotros mismos- se encogió de hombros Jasper -pero yo que vosotros, pagaría para no tener problemas-.

-Puede que seas tú el que tenga problemas- el joven ranchero se envaró, debido a la amenaza de Garret.

-A nuestro amigo Peter no le va a hacer gracia saber que su mujer se divierte con otro- canturreó James. El cuerpo de Jasper tembló de rabia, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, conteniéndose para no estampárselo en la cara. Bella y Nessie se miraron asustadas, pensando en su amiga Alice.

-Sois unos miserables- les echó en cara Emmet. Carlisle miraba a Eleazar furioso... ¿cómo podían ser tan malvados?.

-No me mires así, Jasper; ésto te pasa por enredarte con la chica equivocada- siguió provocando James. El joven ya no pudo contener la furia y la rabia, y en un rápido movimiento estaba cara a cara con el mayor de los hermanos Denali.

-Si le pasa algo a Alice- hizo una pequeña pausa -si ese mal nacido la encuentra, lo pagará caro... y vosotros también- les amenazó, apuntándoles con un dedo.

Bella asistía horrorizada al enfrentamiento que se había montado en cuestión de minutos; dado que James seguía en sus trece, Edward y Jake tuvieron que sujetar a su hermano, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en partirles la cara. Carlisle y Eleazar también discutían acaloradamente, la joven nunca le había visto gritar de esa manera.

-Ésto no va a terminar bien, de ninguna de las maneras- murmuró Esme, con pena y miedo mezclados en su voz... Nessie y Bella la miraban nerviosas e inquietas... ojalá la buena mujer se equivocara... pero ellas también sospechaban que los problemas habían comenzado de nuevo.


	27. Amar y proteger es lo mismo

**Hola mis niñas.**

**Espero que estéis todas bien; lamento mucho este enorme retraso, pero ha sido un mes de agosto complicado, tanto en lo laboral cómo en lo personal, y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. A partir de la semana que vienen las actus volverán a su ritmo normal.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios... sois unos soles, y nuna me cansaré de agradecéroslo. **

**Reques de mi vida: no os podéis imaginar lo que os extraño... necesito hablar con vosotras, y espero poder subir pronto al club de nuevo... os adoro, no lo olvidéis.**

**A todas mis lectoras, anónimas y a las conocidas... gracias por estar ahí; un besazo enorme, y ahora sí que sí, hasta la próxima semana.**

* * *

_Capítulo 27: Amar y proteger es lo mismo_

Jasper Cullen no pronunció palabra alguna una vez se resolvió, por así decirlo, la trifulca en el hall de los juzgados. La situación llegó a tal extremo, que a Emmet, Jake y Edward les costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano sujetar a su hermano, que lo veía todo rojo en esos momentos, y no atendía a razones.

Durante todo el camino no dijo nada; ni una palabra, ni un gesto... toda la rabia que sintió en aquellos tensos instantes se transformó en un sentimiento de ansiedad y pánico. Si esos impresentables, porque no tenía otro calificativo más amable para ellos, cumplían su amenaza y Peter se acercaba a su Alice... no respondería de sus actos.

La familia lo miraba preocupada mientras almorzaban en torno a la mesa; apenas acertó a llevarse a la boca un par de cucharadas de la sopa de verduras que Bella había preparado, y sin apenas probar la ternera guisada, se levantó silenciosamente de la mesa, subiendo a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. En medio de una sarta de maldiciones y juramentos, lanzó el traje a la cama, para enfundarse sus vaqueros y botas, y encaminarse después rumbo a los establos. Ensilló a Bings, ante la atenta mirada de Sam y algunos peones, que con buen juicio decidieron no molestar al joven ranchero.

Espoleando al animal con un poco de fuerza, Jasper Cullen cabalgó durante más de una hora sin rumbo fijo, hasta que sintió que el animal bajaba un poco la intensidad del galope. Dándole un pequeño descanso, desmontó y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, pensando en todo lo acontecido.

¿Cómo podían ser tan vengativos?; nunca pensó que las rencillas entre ambas familias llegaran a ese punto. Ya no se conformaban con hacerles daño a ellos mismos, sino que extendían sus tentáculos hacia las personas que más querían... no podía hablar por Jessica, la ex prometida de su hermano, ya que ella se metió por propia voluntad en la cama de James... pero sabía que Nessie había tenido que lidiar con ellos, siempre por temas laborales, antes de que su relación con Jake se estabilizara, incluso una vez molestaron a Bella, justo cuándo ésta acababa de llegar al rancho.

Por lo que Alice le había contado acerca de su ex marido, sabía que era un tipo cruel y sin escrúpulos, pero esperaba que lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para no quebrantara la orden de alejamiento y se acercara a ella... porque entonces el que terminaría en la cárcel sería él mismo... dios... nunca había sido un hombre violento, pero la realidad era que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin la peculiar e irresistible señorita Brandon en ella.

Se revolvió inquieto contra el tronco del árbol dónde estaba apoyado, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía para proteger a su novia... y después de un buen rato, se levantó para regresar al rancho, con una firme decisión rondando por su cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada más poner un pie en los establos, vislumbró la menuda figura de Alice, que silenciosamente acariciaba el hocico de un pequeño ternero. Todavía llevaba el pantalón de traje negro y la blusa blanca, pero observó con una pequeña sonrisa que lucía unas bailarinas planas por calzado.

La joven, al oír los pasos de Bings, se dio la vuelta; el joven se percató de la expresión mortificada de su rostro, y supo al instante que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado en los juzgados. Tomando aire de manera profunda, bajó de su caballo, y después de dejar al animal perfectamente acomodado, se volvió hacia su novia, que lo había estado observando en silencio todos esos interminables minutos.

-¿Te lo han contado, verdad?- le preguntó éste, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con la joven morena. Ella asintió silenciosamente, y el corazón de Jasper se estrujó al ver una pequeña lágrima bajar lentamente por su mejilla. Sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó de la cintura, para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, y ella misma se aferró a su cuello, sollozando cada vez más, hasta que explotó en un desgarrador llanto. El joven simplemente la refugió entre sus brazos, meciéndola con suavidad y dejando que descargara todos sus sentimientos en forma de lágrimas.

-Tengo que irme de aquí; no puede encontrarme- hipaba la joven; Jasper tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no replicar de manera brusca, y con tacto y suavidad la apartó de su abrazo, lo justo para poder quedar cara a cara.

-De ninguna manera, Alice- exclamó firme y rotundo -ahora no estás sola, no tienes que huir de nuevo- le explicó... no podía irse; quizá era egoísmo, pero no quería apartarse de su lado. Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza mientras miraba esos ojos grises que la habían cautivado.

-No lo entiendes, Jasper- murmuró pesarosa -Peter no se dará por vencido, y no sería la primera vez que quebranta la orden de alejamiento-.

-No voy a consentir que te pase algo- le dijo éste, muy serio -ni mi familia- añadió.

La joven se emocionó ante esas palabras; durante años se había sentido sola, y así había afrontado todo su matrimonio, hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible, y pidió ayuda a una asociación contra el maltrato. Sus padres sentían una adoración cegadora por Peter, y cuándo quisieron darse cuenta de la situación, su hija ya estaba muy herida física y psicológicamente. Pero ahora la situación cambiaba radicalmente ante sus ojos; tenía a Jasper, y detrás de él a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen... pero no podía permitir que ellos se metieran en problemas por ella.

-Alice, por favor cariño... sólo quiero protegerte- le rogó -no tienes nada que temer, ni ellos ni ese individuo se van a acercar a ti-.

-Tengo miedo- admitió, todavía llorando; Jasper la volvió a rodear con sus brazos, en un abrazo tranquilizador.

-Comprendo que estés asustada, cariño... pero te prometo que no se va a acercar a ti, y que no te va a hacer daño de nuevo- Alice se mantuvo en silencio, aferrándose a él, por lo que el joven ranchero prosiguió -no quiero que estés sola un sólo minuto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- exclamó la joven morena. Jasper tomó aire, dándose valor para decir lo que iba a decir.

-Quiero que vengas a casa una temporada- dijo serio y completamente convencido; su novia iba a abrir la boca, en un amago de protesta -déjame terminar- le advirtió éste, al ver la cara desconcertada de la joven -sólo hasta que estemos seguro de que pasa el peligro-.

-Jasper- suspiró frustrada -yo te lo agradezco mucho; pero creo que ya sois bastantes en casa, cómo para que yo me mude aquí. ¿Por qué no te trasladas tú a mi apartamento?- le ofreció; inexplicablemente y para sorpresa propia, la idea de sentirse acompañada y protegida hizo que un entrañable sentimiento la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies.

-Porque yo tendría que venir a trabajar al rancho, y ya sabes que no tenemos horario fijo- le recordó su novio -tú sales del trabajo a las cuatro, y pasarías mucho tiempo sola hasta que yo regresara por la noche-.

-Jasper... per...- el joven ignoró el intento de comentario de Alice, y siguió con su pequeño discurso.

-Aquí estarías siempre acompañada; están los chicos- dijo en alusión a Sam y al resto de los peones -Esme, mi hermano, Nessie... mi padre... ¿y qué pasaría si tengo que ausentarme por negocios?- le interrogó cual maestro de escuela -sabes que algunos de los viajes pueden durar más de una semana-.

-Jasper, escúchame- le pidió -yo te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo mudarme aquí así, cómo si nada; aquí vive más gente, a la que le puede incomodar mi presencia; sería dar mucho más trabajo, y...-.

-Alice, Alice...- intentó tranquilizarla el joven -tú no molestas- le recalcó cada palabra despacio -y sabes que ésta es tu casa- la joven sonrió levemente, desviando sus ojos -y creo que ya conoces de sobra a mi familia cómo para saber que ellos estarán encantados de que pases una temporada aquí- alzó el mentón de su novia, con uno de sus dedos.

-Supongo que es una batalla perdida, ¿cierto?- murmuró resignada.

-Supongo- repitió Jasper con una pequeña risa, que ella acompañó también; el joven suspiró para sus adentros al ver un pequeño atisbo de paz en los ojos de su novia... pero no podía relajarse en absoluto; sabía que ella no estaba para nada tranquila, y él se encargaría de que estuviera segura.

-Todavía me resulta raro que alguien me apoye y protega de esa forma- murmuró incrédula, casi para sus adentros.

-Puede que sea porque me he enamorado de ti, Alice Brandon- la respuesta del joven hizo que el corazón de ésta palpitara cómo nunca lo había hecho -y los Cullen protegemos lo que amamos-.

Jamás en su vida se habría esperado una declaración así por parte de Jasper Cullen; siempre tan arrogante, tan bromista... pero le había demostrado, durante todos estos meses que debajo de esa fachada socarrona se escondía un hombre bueno, leal y cariñoso... un hombre que había conseguido que, poco a poco, volviera a creer en el amor.

Emocionada por esas palabras, y rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos, por fin las palabras abandonaron la garganta de la joven morena.

-Yo también te amo... Jasper Cullen- murmuró contra sus labios, para después unir su boca a la de él, en un beso cargado de agradecimiento, ilusiones renovadas... y amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los dos últimos días fueron bastante ajetreados en el rancho; Carlisle y toda la familia en pleno apoyaron al cien por cien la idea de Jasper, y a la joven señorita Brandon no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar tan generoso ofrecimiento. Acompañada por Nessie, Jake y su novio, empaquetó casi la totalidad de su ropa y objetos personales más necesarios. Pasó la tarde del viernes y la mayoría del sábado, mientras Jasper y sus hermanos estaban liados en los establos, acomodando su ropa y enseres en el dormitorio de su novio. Las chicas y Esme le ayudaron en la tarea, y sintió una sensación agradable al ver sus cosas mezcladas con las de su novio.

Bella estaba feliz, al igual que toda la familia, de que su amiga no hubiese puesto mucha resistencia; todos ellos se sentían más aliviados al ver a Alice segura entre los muros del rancho. Y la reciente incorporación a la familia fue celebrada con una copiosa cena que hizo las delicias de los hermanos, y que sirvió para que el patriarca Cullen diera uno de sus ya famosos discursos, dándole la bienvenida a Alice al que ahora sería su hogar. Las breves y concisas palabras de Carlisle emocionaron a las chicas, sobre todo a una muy hormonal y embarazada Nessie, y sirvió para que sus hijos hicieran bromas y chistes al estilo Cullen, para fastidio de Jasper y de su propio padre.

Pero las vacaciones por Acción de Gracias terminaban ese fin de semana, y el domingo dos de los miembros de la familia se despidieron para volver a San Antonio; Bella y Edward dijeron adiós a la familia con un poco de pena, pero les quedaba el consuelo de que apenas faltaban tres semanas para las vacaciones de navidad, y pasarían dos semanas enteras de nuevo en el rancho Killarney.

Una vez en carretera, Edward observó el rostro pensativo y preocupado de su pequeña; alargando su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella, que giró su rostro para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila cariño- susurró éste en voz baja -ella estará bien; en casa está protegida- Bella relajó su semblante, acomodándose en el asiento; la voz de su novio siempre conseguía calmarla y tranquilizarla.

-Ojalá- exclamó ella en un suspiro; permaneció algunos minutos en silencio, aferrando con firmeza la mano de Edward y admirando el paisaje, que dentro de unos pocos días estaría cubierto de nieve.

-¿Cómo llevas el trabajo?- Bella volvió su vista al escuchar la voz de su novio; él la sonrió con cariño... quería distraer a su pequeña, y que relajara su mente de todas las preocupaciones del rancho.

-Mi parte ya está casi terminada- le contó -mañana a la tarde quedaré con Leah para echar un vistazo a su parte, y le daremos los últimos retoques; espero que salga bien- soltó la última frase con un suspiro; aparte de presentar el trabajo, debían exponer oralmente una parte, y le preocupaba ese punto. Edward adivinó los pensamientos de su novia... le daba mucha vergüenza hablar ante tanta gente.

-Relájate- murmuró con una sonrisa -Leah y tú lo vais a hacer muy bien- la animó.

-Espero que la profesora Vods opine lo mismo- rodó la joven los ojos.

-Ensaya en casa- le sugirió Edward -yo me presto para ello; apuesto a que Leah también ensaya delante de Randall-.

-Eso es un hecho- exclamó Bella, casi a carcajadas -gracias por el ofrecimiento- le susurró, inclinándose y dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio; siempre estaba ahí para ella, para ayudarla en todo lo que fuera.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada- le recordó éste, sintiendo todavía un pequeño hormigueo en la zona dónde la joven había posado sus labios.

-Entonces mañana por la noche empezaremos con los ensayos- repuso la joven -así que ya sabes... cambiaremos las actividades nocturnas- sugirió cómo si nada; y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara de circunstancias de Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días volvieron a su rutina habitual, y la euforia por las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias dejaron paso a una nueva, en esta ocasión por la cercanía de las vacaciones navideñas, para las que restaban apenas un mes.

Después de más de una semana ensayando el trabajo, hoy era el día en el que Leah y Bella lo exponían. Su pequeña se había esforzado mucho; lo había repetido tantas veces que hasta el mismo podría repetir la exposición acerca de los modelos educativos casi tan bien cómo ella.

Esa mañana Bella se había levantado muy nerviosa, y su estómago apenas admitió alimento sólido alguno; era toda nervios, y Edward prometió ir a buscarla para saber de primera mano cómo había ido; además, en dos días tenía que partir hacia San Diego, en California, para atender a unos clientes. Jake le acompañaba, y tenían previsto su regreso una semana después, por lo que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a su pequeña.

Miró de nuevo su reloj con impaciencia, pero aún quedaban más de cinco minutos para la hora de salida. El frío ya había hecho acto de presencia en todo su esplendor, y decidió moverse para no quedarse congelado en el sitio. Dio una vuelta bordeando la entrada principal del campus, hasta que una voz interrumpió el pequeño paseo.

-Hola Edward- al girar su vista se topó de bruces con Henry; el ranchero se percató del tono de voz del joven, un poco seco e incluso con un toque de hostilidad, pero decidió morderse la lengua e ignorarlo.

-¿Qué tal, Henry?- le devolvió el saludo, de manera cortés.

-Supongo que vienes a buscar a Bella- dijo éste, cómo si tal cosa. Edward afirmó con la cabeza.

-Le prometí invitarla a comer- explicó de manera escueta... ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?... se preguntó el ranchero para sus adentros; a Henry le daba igual lo que él y su pequeña hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

Ambos se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio; los pocos minutos que pasaron hasta que las clases finalizaron le parecieron milenios a Edward. Por suerte, la pequeña y perfecta silueta de su novia pronto apareció ante sus ojos; iba conversando con Leah, y por la expresión y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro dedujo que todo había salido bien.

Iba a adelantarse unos pasos, para salir a su encuentro... pero Henry se adelantó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su novia. Vio cómo ésta le explicaba algo, y para su sorpresa, Henry la abrazó de manera efusiva; se quedó congelado en su sitio, procesando lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y debatiéndose qué hacer.

Pero por la reacción de su pequeña, supo que esa muestra de afecto lo le hizo ni pizca de gracia; el rostro de Bella se tornó de un color cereza intenso, y a los pocos segundos se zafó de manera firme de los brazos del joven. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar cómo apartar a ese moscón de un manotazo... ¿quién se creía que era ese chico para tomarse esas confianzas con su novia?... de nuevo la lava denominada celos recorrió todas y cada una de las venas de su cuerpo, que en esos instantes era un cráter a punto de entrar en erupción. Pero se obligó a si mismo a tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando sosegarse... y lo hizo en cuánto vio que su pequeña se acercaba a él con paso apresurado. La recibió con una cariñosa sonrisa y abriéndole los brazos.

La joven se colgó de su cuello, y él la estrechó firmemente contra su cuerpo; por encima del hombro de Bella pudo ver la mueca de fastidio que esbozó Henry.

-¡Un nueve Edward!- exclamó alborozada -¡la señora Vods nos ha puesto un nueve!-.

-Enhorabuena cariño- susurró en voz baja, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios -sabía que lo haríais muy bien-.

-Estaba muy nerviosa- le confesó ésta, rodando cómicamente los ojos -pero cuándo Leah ha terminado su parte, y me ha tocado a mi... ufffssss... creo que nunca me había sonrojado tanto- el joven rió divertido ante la explicación de Bella.

-Pero lo ha hecho muy bien- dijo Leah, que se había acercado a ellos, junto con Henry.

-Parece que todo el mérito es mío... y sabes que eso no es cierto- rodó los ojos Bella; su novio sonrió para sus adentros... a su pequeña no le gustaban demasiado los halagos; quizá fuera por vergüenza, o porque nunca había sabido que era recibirlos.

-En cualquier caso, eso se merece una celebración; te invito a comer- le propuso mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura de Bella; por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de cómo Henry miraba atentamente ese gesto cómplice y cariñoso de la pareja, y no le gustó demasiado... pero decidió dejarlo pasar, y enfocarse en su novia.

-Entonces que lo paséis bien, chicos- les deseó Leah -me voy corriendo; Randall está en casa esta semana- les contó.

-Salúdalo de mi parte- le dijo Edward; la joven se despidió de la pareja, al igual que Henry.

El restaurante que había escogido Edward estaba bastante alejado de los alrededores del campus; por suerte, el reluciente volvo plateado los esperaba, perfectamente estacionado. Una vez subieron y se pusieron en camino, Bella se dio cuenta de que, desde que despidieron de los chicos, su novio se había sumido en un raro e inusual silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó en un murmullo, mirándole preocupada. Al oír la suave voz de su pequeña, la sonrisa volvió a instalarse en la cara del joven ranchero.

-Nada cariño- la tranquilizó, llevando una de sus manos desde el volante hasta el regazo de la joven, para envolver con cuidado una de las de su pequeña.

-Estás muy callado- volvió a insistir -¿te ha molestado el abrazo de Henry?- adivinó -de verdad que no era mi intención, Edward- empezó a disculparse -nunca se había comportado así, me ha pillado de sorpresa y yo no...- el joven la cortó de inmediato.

-Eso ya lo sé; se te veía muy incómoda- aclaró éste -no te preocupes por eso, olvídate de ello; vamos a celebrar que mi pequeña es una estudiante muy aplicada... y una magnífica oradora- la sugerencia de su novio hizo que Bella sonriera, a modo de asentamiento.

Aferrado firmemente a la mano de su novia, Edward esperaba que pudieran pasar un día tranquilo, y ellos dos solos; pero la reacción de Henry no se le iba de la cabeza; masculló para sus adentros, tragándose las palabras, y deseando que el tema no tuviera consecuencias mayores.


	28. No codicies lo que no puedes tener

**Hoola mis niñas hermosas!**

**Espero estèis todas bien; llevo más de un día peleándome con mi conexión a internet... y por fin os puedo subir el capi. Y aunque sea un poco... desalentador... tranquilas, que todas las parejas tenemos crisis... y las cosas se pueden hablar y resolver ;)**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos... sois unos amores, con todas las letras. Y os informo, con mucha alegría, que la historia está nominado, junto con otros estupendos fics, en dos categorías a los Fanfiction addiction awards 2011; en las categorías de mejor cupido (Jasper y Jake, jejejejejje) y al mejor fic de romance.**

**Y las causantes de ésto sois todas vosotras; muchísimas gracias por apoyar tanto el fic, y seguirlo con tanto cariño.**

**Reques de mi corazón: os quiero... y mañana me tendréis por el club, dando mal ¬¬ ...**

**A todas mis niñas, un besazo enorme, y os dejo con el capi... nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 28: No codicies lo que no puedes tener_

La semana pasó cómo una exhalación para la joven Isabella Swan; y para cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, despedía a Edward y a su cuñado Jake, que estaría fuera durante toda la semana, debido a los negocios del rancho. Después de que Jake la levantara por los aires, en un enorme abrazo de oso, fue el turno de despedirse de su novio.

-Cuídate mucho- susurró con los labios pegados al cuello del joven, que sintió una agradable sensación de cosquilleo en su piel, justo dónde chocó el aliento de su pequeña.

-Soy yo el que no me voy tranquilo, mi vida- respondió éste de vuelta, estrechándola con suavidad entre sus brazos -no me gusta dejarte sola tanto tiempo- era cierto, no le gustaba para nada esos viajes... antes eran su salvación para salir del rancho y dejar de pensar en su dulce tormento... pero ahora no llevaba nada bien dejar sola a su pequeña... más si cabe, desde que se percató, la semana pasada, de que Henry albergaba ciertos sentimientos por ella.

Bien es cierto que el asunto quedó ahí; por el bien de su relación con Bella, y el suyo propio, se obligó a mantener su vena celosa bajo control... confiaba en su pequeña, y en la relación que tenían; el problema radicaba en que no se fiaba en absoluto en ese chico. Esperaba que sus gestos y actitud le dejaran claro al Henry de las narices que Bella era su novia; y que ella, por asombroso que le siguiera pareciendo, lo había escogido a él.

Desechó a un lado esos pensamientos, por su propia salud, y con uno de sus dedos hizo que su pequeña le encarase; sin decir una sola palabra, bajó los labios al encuentro de los de su novia, y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. En circunstancias normales no haría ésto delante de su hermano, y era consciente de que tendría cachondeo hasta que aterrizaran en San diego... pero en esos instantes le daba igual; necesitaba embotarse de la esencia y del sabor de Bella, y demostrarle, aunque fuera en silencio, quién la cuidaría y amaría por el resto de sus días.

La joven castaña respondió gustosa y con el mismo ímpetu al beso que le regalaba Edward; pero cuándo se separaron, jadeantes, el matiz que adornaba los ojos de su novio la inquietó ligeramente.

-Edward, ¿qué va mal?- interrogó, mirándole preocupada; ese beso le había dejado un sabor que aún no conseguía descifrar.

-Nada en absoluto, cariño- respondió éste -¿no puedo besar a mi preciosa novia, a la que por cierto, no voy a ver en una semana?- inquirió con tono juguetón. Ella rió, negando con la cabeza, observando cómo Edward había sacado su sonrisa estilo Cullen a relucir.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Jake, en un intento de darles privacidad, se había introducido en el coche, y por la sonrisa de su cara Bella adivinó que hablaba con Nessie. Su novio la abrazó con fuerza una vez más.

-En cuánto nos instalemos en el hotel te llamo- le prometió.

-Cuídate mucho- le susurró ésta simplemente -se os va a hacer tarde- le indicó, deshaciéndose con cuidado de la cárcel en la que se habían convertido los brazos de su novio -Jake se va a impacientar- dijo con una risilla.

Dos minutos después, Bella veía cómo el volvo gris se perdía, camino del aeropuerto de Houston, para coger desde allí un vuelo directo a tierras californianas. El automóvil dobló la esquina, y la joven castaña emitió un profundo suspiro antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el edificio, deseando que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fue un fin de semana extremadamente tranquilo; el mismo viernes en el que se fueron Edward y Jake bajó a hacer unas escasas compras al supermercado, y apenas salió para nada. Se dedicó a hacer las tareas de la casa, adelantar algún que otro trabajo de la universidad para tener las vacaciones un poco libres, y a tumbarse en el sofá a ver la televisión, leer o descansar.

El lunes Leah no acudió a clase, ya que ella y Randall debían ir a resolver los últimos papeleos de compra-venta de su casa. No vio a Henry ni a Anne, que desde su desafortunado encuentro con Edward apenas se dejaba ver unos pocos minutos. A los que si vio en la hora del café fue a Zack y a Cindy; cargando con su habitual capuccino y un delicioso bollo de canela, se dirigió a la mesa dónde la pareja se encontraba.

-¡Bella!- exclamó la joven rubia, con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Hola chicos- saludó ésta, dejando la bandeja y después su bolso, para después tomar asiento.

-¿Cómo van las clases?- interrogó Zack, masticando un enorme bollo de chocolate.

-No hables con la boca llena- le reprendió su novia, medio enfadada medio divertida; Bella rió con disimulo antes de contestar.

-Bueno... la clase de la señora Vods aburridísima, cómo siempre- bufó -desarrollo psicomotriz y expresión artística un poco más animadas- explicó dando vueltas a su café -¿y vosotros?-.

-Cómo siempre- se encogió de hombros Cindy -sin ninguna novedad-.

-Eso no es cierto- exclamó Zack; ambas chicas lo miraron sin entender de qué estaba hablando -¿no os habéis enterado?- preguntó asombrado. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Enterarnos de qué, exactamente?- interrogó Cindy a su novio.

-De la fiesta que dan las facultades de Medicina y Biología- les empezó a relatar -es el viernes en el gimnasio principal. Quieren recaudar dinero para ampliar la biblioteca y adquirir material para los laboratorios-.

-¿Y de esa parte no debería encargarse la universidad?- objetó Cindy -bastante les pagamos con las matrículas y los cursos en sí-.

-Por lo visto lleva siendo un tema polémico desde el comienzo del curso- aclaró el joven -uno de mis compañeros de piso estudia medicina, y me ha ido contando el tema-.

-¿Y el decano ha dado el visto bueno?- preguntó ahora Bella, un poco sorprendida. Había visto al decano de la universidad en una ocasión; era un hombre que rondaría los sesenta años, de complexión delgada y el pelo cano... y con un rictus serio y aterrador en su cara; la joven castaña dudaba que le gustara cualquier tipo de diversión estudiantil.

-Parece ser que ha accedido- musitó Cindy.

-No le pareció mal que los alumnos organizaran una fiesta, a fin de recaudar fondos para el material; podríamos ir a ver qué se cuece por allí- sugirió animado. Cindy asintió entusiasmada, pero a Bella no es que le apeteciera mucho ir. Nunca había sido muy de fiestas universitarias, no le gustaban mucho las aglomeraciones de gente, y el alcohol no beneficiaba a su cordura en absoluto... todavía recordaba la despedida de soltera de Nessie.

-Vamos Bella, anímate- le pidió su amiga.

-Dile a Edward que venga- sugirió Zack.

-Está en San Diego con su hermano, y no regresa hasta el sábado- les recordó.

-Es verdad- cayó ésta en la cuenta -pero podrías venirte tú-.

-No sé...- decía Bella, claramente dubitativa; si fuera Leah con ella se lo pensaría. Pero en ese aspecto se parecían demasiado, ya que Leah huía, literalmente hablando, de ese tipo de fiestas.

-Vamos Bella- rogó de nuevo Cindy -saldríamos un rato y nos lo pasaríamos bien- la joven suspiró antes de responder.

-No sé...- seguía dubitativa; si hablaba con Edward seguro la animaba a ir... pero no le apetecía ni pizca.

-Tengo cuatro días para convencerte- aseguró su rubia amiga, muy pagada de si misma. Bella sonrió divertida, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo que tú, no cantaría victoria tan fácilmente- le advirtió su novio -esta hermosa joven no se dará por vencida hasta que no te arrastre a esa fiesta- dijo de manera teatral, para después dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su novia.

-Ya veremos- fue lo último que dijo Bella acerca del tema... pero presentía que el asunto no estaba para nada finiquitado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y su intuición no la engañó; el miércoles Leah y Randall se empeñaron en invitarla a cenar en su casa, dado que estaba sola. Compartieron una agradable charla en torno a un sencilla cena, y la conversación siguió en torno al café que vino a continuación.

-¿Cómo le va a Edward en San Diego?- le preguntó Randall.

-Han cerrado varias ventas de reses para crianza- les empezó a relatar la joven castaña -aparte de eso, agotados de ir de rancho en rancho, visitando a los clientes-.

-Es comprensible- le dio la razón Leah.

-Un rancho conlleva muchísimo trabajo- le dio la razón Randall a su mujer -la gente se piensa que las vacas y toros se cuidan solas; y no se dan cuenta de lo que implica un negocio de esa magnitud-.

-Los animales, los proveedores de pienso, la contabilidad...- enumeró Bella, asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Exacto- aprobó Randall -hay que trabajar muy duro para sacar todo eso adelante, y si encima vienen tiempos malos... -dejó inconclusa la frase. Bella evocó lo que alguna vez le habían contado tanto Carlisle cómo alguno de sus cuñados, incluso Edward. El rancho Killarney también había pasado por muy malas épocas, y una vez estuvieron a punto de rozar la quiebra absoluta.

La joven miró su reloj, y descubrió con incredulidad que pasaban de las once de la noche.

-Dios; es tardísimo, y mañana tenemos clase a primera hora- exclamó, levantándose para ayudar a su amiga a recoger las tazas.

-Deja eso- la regañó la joven morena, con cariño -Randall, creo que deberíamos acercar a Bella a su casa, es muy tarde-.

-No os molestéis, puedo coger un taxi...- declinó ésta el ofrecimiento.

-Por supuesto que te llevaremos Bella- ahora el que habló fue el propio Randall -es muy tarde para que busques un taxi a estas horas... Edward no me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo- le dijo éste, esbozando una sonrisa malévola y divertida.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para la joven, y accedió a que sus amigos la acercaran hasta su casa. Justo antes de despedirse, Leah volvió a insistir con el tema de la fiesta. Para sorpresa de Bella, Leah iba a ir.

-Vamos Bella; será divertido- le suplicó -apuesto a que Edward te ha dicho que vayas y te diviertas-.

-"Por supuesto que debes ir, cariño; también te mereces salir y evadirte un poco de la rutina"- expresó con voz solemne -esas fueron sus palabras- les relató a la pareja, que la escuchaban divertidos.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Leah, cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -te prometo que volveremos pronto a casa- insistió de nuevo. La joven exhaló un suspiro cargado de paciencia.

-Cuándo Cindy y tú os aliáis, sois terribles- murmuró entre dientes; Randall seguía atento a la conversación de las chicas, sonriendo divertido y negando con la cabeza -está bien- Leah sonrió, en un gesto de clara victoria -sólo un rato, vemos el ambiente y nos volvemos; al día siguiente por la mañana regresa Edward y...- su amiga la interrumpió.

-Te prometo que a la mañana siguiente estarás fresca cómo una lechuga para recibir a tu hombre- juró, poniendo un tono de voz sexy, lo que provocó que los tres se echaran a reír.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El dichoso día de la fiesta llegó; media facultad estaba más que emocionada por asistir a uno de los mayores eventos celebrados en el campus, palabras textuales de los estudiantes de la universidad de San Antonio.

Quedó con los chicos en la entrada del gimnasio dónde se celebraría la fiesta; de modo que a eso de las ocho de la tarde, empezó a arreglarse. Justo cuándo salía de la ducha, su móvil sonaba. Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, y esbozó una sonrisa antes de descolgar.

-Hola vaquero-.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- la suave voz de Edward, siempre tan cariñoso con ella, hizo que su corazón se encogiera de ternura y emoción.

-Bien; justo acabo de ducharme- le contó mientras se sentaba en la cama, envuelta en el albornoz y con una toalla en su cabeza.

-Daría lo que fuera por haber presenciado eso en directo- la joven sintió cómo enrojecía desde la raíz de su cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies... no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó, en un intento por cambiar de tema. Edward se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y rió divertido.

-Aún con el tiempo que llevamos de novios te sonrojas; eres adorable- parecía que la estaba viendo, envuelta en las toallas y con ese tono color cereza alojándose en la piel de su rostro y escote -estamos bien, pero muy cansados... y deseando llegar a casa- respondió a la pregunta de su pequeña.

-Yo también quiero que llegues- suspiró ella -te he echado mucho de menos-.

-Y yo cariño, no sabes cuánto -respondió el joven -pero ya no me iré más de viaje hasta dentro de un par de meses, por lo menos- le recordó. Ella sonrió mientras escuchaba sus palabras... era tan cariñoso y considerado.

-¿Cómo está Jake?-.

-Está aquí conmigo, te manda recuerdos -le dijo -y también tiene unas ganas locas de volver a casa con sus chicas- le relató.

-Es comprensible- le dio la razón Bella -dale recuerdos de mi parte-.

-Se los daré; y bien, ¿animada para la fiesta de esta noche?- inquirió el joven ranchero, cambiando de tema.

-No mucho, la verdad- contestó -creo que volveré pronto-.

-Cariño, te mereces salir y divertirte un poco- le medio reprochó Edward -Jake dice que te diviertas; y que si él estuviera allí, se iría contigo sin dudarlo -.

-Eso no lo dudo- rodó los ojos Bella; por detrás del teléfono se oían las risas de su cuñado... pero también se oía bastante jaleo -¿dónde estáis?; se oyen muchas voces- le preguntó, extrañada; para esa hora solían estar ya en el hotel.

-Hemos salido a cenar y a tomar algo- le explicó tan tranquilo su novio, aunque por detrás de él se oía la risilla pícara de Jake, que seguro estaría diciendo alguna de sus lindezas.

-Espero que lo paséis bien- les deseó la joven.

-Y yo espero que disfrutes de la fiesta; tengo que colgar cariño, ya vamos a sentarnos a cenar- se despidió -mañana antes de lo que piensas, estaré en casa-.

-Te espero- exclamó Bella, con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en su cara -te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti cariño; hasta mañana- respondió el joven.

-Hasta mañana- Bella colgó el teléfono, impaciente por que las horas pasaran lo más rápido que fuera posible. En el fondo, reconocía que tenía cierta curiosidad por ir a su primera fiesta universitaria... y quizá todos, incluido su novio, tenían razón y también se merecía un poco de diversión.

Con ese pensamiento y un poco más animada acerca del tema, se levantó para terminar de prepararse. Una hora después, se estudiaba minuciosamente en el enorme espejo de la entrada. Se decantó por unos vaqueros ajustados, con botas altas por encima de ellos, negras y de tacón. Un top color esmeralda, uno de sus colores favoritos por razones obvias, se anudaba a su cuello. Completaba su atuendo la cazadora que le había regalado Esme, y la coleta alta y el sutil maquillaje hizo que se viera atractiva.

Una media hora después pagó al taxista y descendió del automóvil, y no tuvo que buscar mucho con la mirada para dar con sus amigos, que la esperaban.

-¡Bella, aquí!- llamó su atención Cindy, muy guapa con un vestido en tonos marrones y altísimos zapatos de tacón.

-¡Wow!- menudo cambio -alabó Zack -si yo fuera Edward y estuviera aquí, no te quitaría el ojo de encima- Bella rodó los ojos.

-No le hagas caso- le previno Leah -ahora vamos a divertirnos- con esa afirmación, el grupo entero se dirigió hacia el interior del gimnasio. Anne y Henry también estaban; ésta apenas le dirigió una mirada y un escueto hola. Henry se mantuvo callado, pero apenas podía apartar su vista de Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El gimnasio estaba a rebosar; la voz de había corrido de tal manera por el resto de facultades, que todos los alumnos de la inmensa Universidad estatal de San Antonio estaban allí congregados. En la pared norte habían instalado una inmensa barra para servir bebidas, y al fondo el DJ que había contratado la organización pinchaba sin parar las canciones de moda. El grupo entero se dirigió hacia la barra, dónde los chicos se encargaron de pedir unas cervezas para todos.

-Está a rebosar- exclamó Cindy, ya con la cerveza en la mano y meneándose ligeramente, al ritmo de la música.

-Podríamos acercanos un poco hacia el centro, para bailar un rato- propuso Anne. Leah y Bella desecharon el ofrecimiento, y observaron cómo las chicas se dirigían hacia la pista de baile. No se dieron cuenta de que Zack y Henry estaban detrás de ellas.

-Se nota que el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad está cerca- comentó Henry, señalándoles a un grupo de chicos altos y fuertes.

-Por eso Anne quería acercarse hacia esa zona- exclamó Leah, arrancando las carcajadas de Bella y de ambos jóvenes -será mejor que le eches un ojo a Cindy- le guiñó un ojo a Zack, en alusión al comentario, en broma, acerca de su novia.

-Me fío totalmente de ella- exclamó con solemnidad -es cómo cuándo admira por la televisión a alguno de los tíos que tanto os gustan- Bella contuvo la risa, ante la cara de Leah.

-Vosotros sí que babeáis cuándo veis a ciertas presentadoras y actrices- contestó la joven morena.

-Y a unas cuantas modelos- añadió Bella, con una sonrisa divertida. Eso desembocó en una pelea, sin maldad alguna, entre Zack y Leah. La joven castaña asistía en silencio al intecambio de opiniones; unos minutos después Henry se posicionó a su lado.

-Cuándo Leah se pone feminista no hay quién la gane- exclamó divertido, en voz alta a causa del intenso sonido de la música, y muy cerca de Bella.

-Eso es cierto- contestó ella, casi a voz en grito. Henry iba a hablarle de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento Bella se encontró con una compañera de clase, y mantuvieron una breve charla. Al terminar se giró de nuevo hacia el joven, que la recibió con una sonrisa inmensa en su cara.

-Era Cathy, una compañera de clase- le intentó decir, pero la música estaba tan alta que no se podía escuchar nada.

-¿Quieres salir un poco, a tomar el aire?- le hizo a Bella una señal con la mano, indicándole la puerta. La joven afirmó con la cabeza. Nada más salir, y aunque hacía frío, Bella respiró profundamente, y sintió una sensación de alivio cuándo el aire refrescó su cuerpo.

-¿Mejor?- interrogó el joven.

-Uuffssss...- resopló la joven, con una graciosa mueca -hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro-.

-Cierto- le dio la razón -no me van las aglomeraciones; ya sabes, el agobio de gente y todo eso-.

-A mi tampoco- admitió ésta -Leah y Cindy insistieron para que viniera-.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho- Bella observó detenidamente al joven, que de repente se había acercado demasiado a ella -estás muy guapa esta noche-.

-Gracias- susurró, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Bella esperó en silencio, instándole a continuar.

-Verás... yo... ésto... quisiera saber si lo tuyo con Edward va en serio- pronunció torpemente Henry; la joven se quedó estática, mirándole con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

-Henry... yo... ¿qué te hace pensar que lo mío con Edward es una simple aventura?- le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y cabreándose.

-Vamos Bella; te lleva más de diez años, y ...-.

-¿Y qué?- exclamó ésta, elevando considerablemente el tono de voz -Henry, Edward es mi novio, y le quiero muchísimo; y tengo plena confianza en él, y en sus sentimientos e intenciones hacia mi- el corazón de Henry se constreñía con cada palabra de la joven.

-Bella... ¿quién te garantiza que no eres su capricho pasajero, y que no se cansará de ti tarde o temprano?- le preguntó el joven -Bella; tu me gustas mucho, y si tú quisieras yo podr...- la joven volvió a interrumpirle.

-Si todos supiéramos lo que va a pasar en el futuro, haríamos las cosas de otra manera, y tomaríamos otras decisiones- espetó, seria y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás -Henry- exclamó en un suspiro -eres un chico estupendo... pero no puedo verte de la forma que tú quieres que te vea. Quiero a Edward, y él me ha demostrado sus sentimientos con creces- el joven la escuchaba cabizbajo -no sabemos lo que ocurrirá en el futuro... pero de momento estamos juntos- el joven se tomó unos instantes, antes de hablar.

-Te estás equivocando Bella, ese hombre no es para ti- la paciencia de la joven se esfumó; ¿tanto le costaba a Henry asimilar una negativa?. Bella no quiso escuchar más, y de dio la vuelta, sin decir una sola palabra, pero una mano agarró su brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

-Suéltame, por favor- le exigió de manera calmada.

-Sólo te pido que me escuches- volvió a insistir.

-No hay nada que escuchar; tengo novio, y se llama Edward Cullen- siseó entre dientes -y te vuelvo a repetir que me sueltes-.

-Bella, yo...- una voz de hombre interrumpió a Henry... una voz que reconocería entre miles llegó a los oídos de la joven, y su corazón dio un brinco.

-Suéltala-.

Edward estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos; con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tan apretada que Bella pensó que se le desencajaría. No la miraba a ella, miraba a henry directamente a los ojos, y vio chispas de furia brotar de ellos.

-Suelta a mi novia- el joven deshizo su agarre del brazo de la joven, y ésta se apresuró a su encuentro... pero la reacción de él la dejó desconcertada.

-Sube al coche- le ordenó sin apenas mirarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se atrevió a preguntarle, con voz temblorosa.

-Cuándo hablamos esta tarde, Jake y yo estábamos en el aeropuerto; quería darte una sorpresa- le explicó sin dar más detalles -y ahora sube al coche, por favor- le volvió a repetir, esta vez con el tono de voz suavizado.

Bella decidió no empeorar las cosas, e hizo lo que su novio le pedía. Vio cómo avanzaba con paso lento hacia Henry, y bajó la ventanilla para intentar captar algo de lo que hablaban. Pudo distinguir la furia y la rabia contenida en la voz del ranchero.

-No te lo voy a decir más que una vez; Isabella Swan es mi novia, y no quiero que la vuelvas a increpar de esa forma, y mucho menos a insinuar que la quiero sólo para pasar el rato- Bella gimió para sus adentros... había escuchado toda la conversación, o buena parte de ella.

-No eres bueno para ella- le desafió éste, y la reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar. Le cogió por la chaqueta con los puños cerrados, y lo empujó hasta que la espalda del joven chocó contra la pared.

-No codicies lo que no puedes tener- le escupió, rabioso -no sabes nada acerca de mi; Bella es mi novia, y ella misma te lo ha dejado más que claro; no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, o no respondo de mis actos-.

-¿Es una amenaza?- le desafió el joven, nada atemorizado... ¿cómo podía seguir siendo así de prepotente?.

-Es una advertencia- le aclaró el joven de cabello cobrizo, antes de soltarle y dirigirse hacia el coche. Henry vio cómo le alejaba el volvo plateado, y con ellos todas sus ilusiones... no quería que las cosas se hubiesen torcido de esa manera... pero tenía que luchar por ella.

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios; Bella no había hecho nada... pero mucho se temía que, en cuánto entrasen por la puerta, el gen posesivo y celoso marca Cullen iba a despertar en todo su esplendor... y no podía hacerse una idea de lo nada equivocada que estaba.


	29. Miedo, celos y arrepentimiento

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien, y que la semana haya transcurrido tranquila. Estoy en el trabajo, de guardia... así que rápidamente os dejo el capi; espero que os guste y los disfrutéis.**

**También quiero agradeceros el que hayáis pasado por el OS que escribí para el Hateful Lemonade contest; será mi próximo long fic cuándo finalice el rancho, y me gustaría mucho veros por ahí.**

**Reques de mi vida; os quiero y os adoro... muakcsss!... y Noe... gracias por esa charla que mantuvimos hace unos días ;)**

**A todas mis niñas; gracias de corazón por los rr, alertas, favoritos... y sin más, os dejo el capi, disfrutadlo.**

**Un besazo y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 29: Miedo, celos y arrepentimiento_

El viaje de vuelta hacia el apartamento era una sucesión de silencios encadenados, a cada cual más inquietante. La pareja mantuvo las distancias, cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Bella observaba las silenciosas calles de San Antonio a través de la ventanilla; retorcía una y otra vez sus dedos y se mordía el labio en un gesto inquietante. Edward había dejado más que claro que había escuchado la mayoría de la conversación... pero viéndole apretar los nudillos mientras agarraba el volante, su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula dibujando un rictus tenso y furioso, estaba más que segura de que una discusión se avecinaba.

El joven no le dirigió la palabra a su novia mientras aparcaba en el garaje, ni cuándo ambos tomaron el ascensor. Nada más cruzar el umbral la joven vio las maletas, todavía en el recibidor. Dedujo que Edward había pasado por casa antes de personarse en la fiesta. Se dio ánimos para sus adentros, y después de que un largo y pesado suspiro saliera de sus labios, se giró para encararle.

-Edward... yo...- no sabía por dónde empezar, y aunque las palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza y en su garganta, pugnando por salir, no era capaz de articularlas. El joven la miraba con incertidumbre, y la castaña respiró un poco más aliviada al ver cómo las facciones de éste se suavizaron cuándo la miró -lo siento Edward- murmuró pesarosa y agachando la cabeza. Éste frunció el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de su pequeña; lentamente se acercó a ella, tomando sus pequeñas manos, que colgaban inertes de los costados de la joven.

-Bella- la llamó; su tono de voz no reflejaba en absoluto enfado; pero aún así, la joven era incapaz de mirar los ojos verdes que tan enamorada la tenían -Bella cariño...- la apremió de nuevo el joven, apretando con delicadeza una de sus manos -no tienes de qué disculparte; tú no has hecho nada malo- la joven por fin levantó los ojos, y su novio la sonrió cómo sólo sonreía para ella; respiró más tranquila, para poder tomar la palabra.

-Yo sólo intentaba explicárselo, Edward... me cae bien, es mi amigo... per...- el joven negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

-Ya lo sé cariño; sé que le has explicado la situación; pero ver cómo insistía, sin atender a razones- el tono del joven ranchero volvió a ser colérico y furibundo -y ver cómo te ha agarrado- terminó de mascullar, rabioso.

-No me ha hecho daño, simplemente me tomó por sorpresa-.

-Eso me es indiferente, Bella- contestó serio -no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño o te toque sin tu consentimiento... per...- se quedó callado, y la joven lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?; Edward...-.

-Aunque no me han gustado sus palabras... puede que tenga razón- los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?- le reclamó, mosqueada.

-Él se acerca más a tu edad- empezó a enumerar -yo no pienso dejarte, porque tengo claro que no podría vivir sin ti- le explicó pesaroso, bajando ahora la mirada él -per...- la joven se soltó de su agarre, dándole la espalda. Se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos, para darse la vuelta y quedando frente a él de nuevo.

-¿Esa es la percepción que te doy?- le reclamó furiosa -¿piensas que para mi ésto es un juego, un capricho inmaduro e infantil?-.

-Sé que ahora no lo es- espetó Edward; el enfado de Bella aumentó... ¿tanto miedo tenía de que ella le fuera a dejar?; ¿esa era la confianza que tenía en ella?-.

-¡¿Ahora?- gritó ésta -¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todavía te rondan por la cabeza esas estúpidas teorías?-.

-¡Yo sólo sé que eres joven, y te mereces disfrutar de tu juventud!- ahora el joven también gritaba -a veces pienso que te estoy cortando las alas-.

-¡Y la disfruto, y la quiero seguir disfrutando contigo!- respondió, ya hecha un mar de lágrimas.

El corazón de joven se apretujó de manera alarmante en su pecho; si había una cosa que odiara, era ver a su pequeña llorar; por una parte los celos le carcomían de ver a ese moscón molestarla una y otra vez... y por otro lado, tenía un miedo atroz a perderla. Sus debates internos fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de su pequeña, que se había sentado en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y ahogando las lágrimas.

-Bella...- se acercó con cautela a su novia, pero ésta alzó la cabeza, mirándole seria.

-¿Esa es la confianza que tienes en mi... en nuestra relación?- susurró con dolor -te repito por milésima vez que estoy disfrutando de mi juventud- negó dolida con la cabeza -y la estoy disfrutando de la manera que yo quiero... y esa es contigo-.

-Cariño.. yo no...- la muchacha levantó la mano, interrumpiéndole.

-Y yo decido cómo quiero vivir- le explicó, seria cómo nunca antes la había visto -y con quién quiero vivir mi vida... sabes que si me lo pidieras, estaría dispuesta a casarme contigo, independientemente de mi edad; no me importa el que dirán, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme. Y nada ni nadie va a hacer cambiar un ápice mis sentimientos... excepto una persona-.

-Perdóname Bella- le suplicó -tú no tienes la culpa de nada- malditos temores y celos... pensó para sus adentros.

-Edward- llamó su atención para que le escuchara -la única persona que puede hacer que mis sentimientos cambien eres tú mismo; si no tienes la suficiente confianza en mi... en lo nuestro...- la joven dejó la frase inconclusa, negando pesarosa con la cabeza; se levantó sin decir una sola palabra, y se encaminó con paso lento hacia el dormitorio, pero se volvió una vez más, para hablarle -yo no soy Jessica, Edward... y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño-.

Edward la observaba sumido en el silencio; maldijo mentalmente para sus adentros al ver a su pequeña; estaba tan guapa esa noche... y sus malditos miedos y celos lo habían estropeado todo... pero había veces que no podía evitar que esos pensamientos le azotaran.

-Bella...- la llamó -lo siento cariño- susurró con la voz ahogada.

-No lo sientas Edward- contestó ella, en tono monocorde; soltando un lánguido suspiro, pronunció unas palabras que nunca creyó que iban a salir de sus labios -te agradecería que esta noche durmieras en el cuarto de invitados- los ojos de Edward se ensancharon, debido a lo que estaba escuchando; lo único que quería era abrazarla, besarla... y pedirle perdón por sus estúpidos miedos y celos, que hacían que su mente pensara tonterías.

Hizo un amago de seguirla, pero Bella cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Frustrado y furioso a la vez, en un acto reflexivo, dio media vuelta para salir del apartamento; necesitaba respirar aire fresco... y pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante más de dos horas, Edward vagó por las solitarias calles de San Antonio. Sus palabras habían hecho mucho daño a su pequeña, y se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de miedo había resucitado cual ave fénix; por supuesto que Bella no era cómo Jessica, gracias a dios.

Desde el principio sabía que la diferencia de edad era un escollo complicado de superar; hasta ahora lo habían llevado bien... pero había ocasiones en las que se sentía culpable. Aunque habían salido un par de veces con los amigos de su novia, otras veces en las que él no había podido o no le apetecía ir ella no había querido salir, y se quedaba en casa con él. Imaginaba los esfuerzos que Leah y el resto habrían empleado para convencerla de que fuera a la fiesta; hasta él mismo había insistido.

Y después estaba el asunto de Henry; había estudiado la forma en la que él miraba a su pequeña, y se notaba a leguas que sentía algo por ella. No le culpaba por ello; aunque su novia no se diera cuenta, era dulce y hermosa... muy hermosa; era tan dulce y buena con todos los que la rodeaban; cuándo quería sacaba un genio de fierecilla que a él le volvía loco... era amable, educada, y aunque ella no lo viera, muy valiente. Había sobrellevado con mucha entereza su niñez y adolescencia... el abandono de su madre, la separación forzosa de su padre, vivir con una abuela que no la quería en absoluto... sí, definitivamente, su pequeña era muy valiente.

Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente caería rendido a sus pies... pero jamás imaginó que, pese a las negativas de Bella, el otro imbécil siguiera erre que erre; puede que el Henry de los demonios fuera más apropiado para Bella por la edad... pero para desgracia del muchacho y su propia suerte, Bella era su novia. Y lo primero que debía hacer, con premura, era pedirle perdón por el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras.

Giró en redondo, para volver hacia el apartamento con paso apresurado; mientras subía en el ascensor le dio por mirar su reloj de pulsera, y descubrió con asombro que pasaban de las tres y media de la madrugada; maldijo entre dientes... su pequeña de seguro que estaba ya dormida. Con mucho cuidado abrió y cerró la puerta; decidió respetar sus deseos y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados... pero al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio, escuchó los sollozos de su novia.

Se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, apoyando la frente en la fría madera; no soportaba oírla llorar, era superior a sus fuerzas. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, y a pesar de que la luz estaba apagada, pudo distinguir la figura de Bella, encogida cual bebé, abrazada a una de las almohadas, ahogando sus lágrimas en ella. Se le encogió todavía más el corazón al verla así, tan triste y hundida. Dándose valor a sí mismo, puesto que no estaba seguro de la reacción de su pequeña, avanzó despacio hacia ella, sentándose en el borde y acercando una de sus manos para acariciar la melena castaña.

-Bella...- el corazón de la joven pegó un brinco al escucharle; no le había oído entrar ni sentarse en la cama... pero no tenía fuerzas para volver a discutir de nuevo con su novio. No movió un músculo, pero sintió unas caricias cariñosas en su pelo.

-Cariño... lo siento- oyó que decía Edward -mírame al menos... por favor- quiso hacer oídos sordos a la petición de su novio -Bella... por favor- le volvió a pedir.

Bella se quedó inmóvil todavía unos pocos minutos; no quería hablar con él, no se lo merecía... ¿acaso no confiaba en ella?. Pero el tono de voz de Edward en verdad mostraba arrepentimiento; lentamente se incorporó, y su novio se sintió todavía más culpable al ver su carita congestionada, y sus preciosos ojos marrones rojos e hinchados.

-Cariño...- el joven no sabía que decir para amortiguar la expresión de dolor que surcaba ese rostro que tanto adoraba -no quise decir lo que dije- rodó los ojos para sus adentros... vaya explicación de pacotilla que le estaba dando a su novia.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi, Edward?- le reclamó ésta, dolida -¿acaso no te lo he demostrado esta noche?- preguntó, haciendo alusión a la explicación que le había dado a Henry hace unas pocas horas -¿no te parece suficiente todo lo que aguanté al llegar al rancho?- el joven ranchero la escuchaba, incapaz de mirarla a la cara... su pequeña tenía toda la razón del mundo, y merecía su actitud dolida y todos y cada uno de los reproches. Bella suspiró al ver el aspecto derrotado de Edward, y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, siguió hablando.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Edward?- le interrogó con suavidad. Éste levantó la vista, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida al ver cómo la expresión de su novia se había relajado; le miraba con cariño, animándole a explicarse.

-Supongo que tengo miedo a perderte- la joven abrió la boca, en una perfecta o, debido a la sorpresa... todavía le costaba digerir, y sabía que le pasaría siempre, qué vería Edward Cullen en ella. Él, que podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos... asombrosamente, la había elegido a ella -muchas veces me he preguntado que pasaría si encontraras un chico de tu edad, cómo sería tu vida...- le explicó. Bella le escuchaba pacientemente, dejándole terminar su charla.

-Edward...- le interrumpió en una de las frases -no me vas a perder... no quiero estar con otro que no seas tú- alzó una de sus manos, pasándola por la mejilla del su novio; esté la tomó, besando la palma y manteniéndola de nuevo contra su cara -tienes que dejar de atormentarte con eso, tienes que confiar en mi, en mis sentimientos...- le pidió.

-Y lo hago Bella, créeme- suspiró frustrado -pero el verte allí con él... la forma en la que te ha agarrado...- masculló con rabia.

-La culpa ha sido mía Edward, no debí haber salido con él fuera del gimnasio- murmuró la joven, agachando de nuevo los ojos -debí haberme dado cuenta antes de sus intenciones- susurró, con rabia... ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta, y no verlo antes?; el episodio del abrazo no hizo otra cosa que confirmarlo, pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

-No cariño, no tienes la culpa de nada- le volvió a repetir -pero no lo quiero cerca de ti- masculló enfadado. Bella sonrió divertida, acercándose a él y rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

-Celoso- susurró contra los labios de Edward.

-En lo que respecta a ti, sí- admitió el joven cómo si tal cosa -no quiero que nos enfademos cariño- admitió pesaroso, rodeando la cintura de su pequeña, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas encima de él.

-Yo tampoco- admitió la joven; miró de nuevo los ojos verdes de Edward, y por fin vio algo de ese amor que siempre tenía cuándo ella estaba al alcance de su vista.

-Y aunque te lo diga un poco tarde, estabas preciosa esta noche... muy sexy con esos pantalones tan ajustados- la joven rió azorada, y su novio comprobó cómo sus mejillas se tornaban en un delicioso color cereza -adoro tus sonrojos- susurró el joven en voz baja, acercándose a la cara de su novia y acariciando su mejilla con sus labios y su nariz; el corazón de la joven se aceleró con ese simple gesto, y supo que era el momento de hacer las paces.

Retiró su cabeza para ir en busca de los labios de Edward, que no dudó un segundo en corresponder a los deseos de su pequeña. Las bocas de la pareja bailaron una danza perfectamente sincronizada, colapsada de multitud de sentimientos; las lenguas de cada uno se fundieron en la boca del otro... y cómo si fuera la primera vez que ambos se besaban y descubrían, el beso pasó a cotas más intensas. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasó, estaban en una burbuja... estaban en su paraíso personal.

Edward dejó los labios de su pequeña, ávido de recorrer con los suyos propios otras partes de su nívea piel; Bella enredó los dedos en su pelo cobrizo, atrayendo la cabeza de Edward hacia ella. Lo quería tan cerca de ella cómo fuera posible.

-Perdóname cariño- atinaba a decir su novio, dejando cortos y amorosos besos en su barbilla y en su cuello, dejando una increíble sensación de hormigueo allá dónde sus labios tocaban la piel de la joven.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor- contestó ella en un jadeo -soy tuya- murmuró contra su boca.

-Mía- repitió Edward...-mía, mía... mía- recitaba una y otra vez mientras la empujaba suavemente contra el colchón. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y su pequeña le facilitó la tarea, recibiéndole en un íntimo abrazo. Todavía con la ropa puesta, la pareja se besaba cómo si el mundo fuera a acabarse. La joven gimió de manera audible cuándo la mano de su novio colocó una de sus piernas encima de sus caderas, acariciando y amasando tiernamente su muslo en el proceso.

-Edward... hazme tuya- consiguió decir Bella, en un momento que Edward dejó de besarla -déjame demostrarte qué sólo eres tú- el joven se quedó estático unos segundos; se apoyó en sus codos, admirando obnubilado a su novia, entregándose a él sin reservas y temores; después del mal rato que la había hecho pasar, de todo lo que le había dicho, ella lo miraba con tanto amor y deseo a la vez, que le parecía increíble que ella fuera suya.

La joven se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior, esperando la reacción de Edward, que no fue otra que besarla de nuevo; la cabeza de Bella daba vueltas, y los suspiro abandonaban su garganta de manera alarmante. Lentamente sus pequeñas manos fueron a los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba; la desabrochó lo más rápido que pudo y la bajó lentamente, acariciando a la vez los fuertes brazos de Edward; la parte de arriba de su pijama tampoco tardó mucho en desaparecer, y Edward se recreó unos segundos en la visión que tenía delante de sus narices.

Los pechos de su novia, coronados por dos rosados e impacientes pezones, esperaban con verdaderas ansias sus caricias y todo lo que quisiera darles. Su boca pasó a recorrer su cuello de cisne, y sus grandes manos acunaron sus pechos a la vez; la joven sintió un escalofrío cuándo los expertos dedos del joven pellizcaron con moderada fuerza los pequeños botones rosas. Se retorcía de manera alarmante, frotaba su parte más íntima contra la del joven, y aunque todavía estaban vestidos de cintura para abajo, ese roce hizo que el bajo vientre de Edward mandara espasmos de placer directamente a su miembro, que cada vez crecía más.

-Bella... dios cariño, me enloqueces- jadeó directo en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, apresándolo con sus dientes y tirando de él.

Se incorporó para quitarse el resto de ropa que le sobraba, y con los pantalones del pijama de su novia repitió la acción. Volvió a cernirse sobre ella, y ambos disfrutaron del contacto de sus pieles sin restricción alguna. Las manos de ambos dibujan patrones y dibujos en sus cuerpos, y sus labios saboreaban y transmitían la necesidad y el deseo que ambos sentían el uno del otro. Rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos, Edward los giró a ambos en la cama, quedando él debajo de su pequeña. La boca de Bella se aventuró a recorrer su fuerte y cuadrada mandíbula, su cuello, sus maravillosos pectorales... mordió con sutileza sus pezones, ganándose un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de su novio, que acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de su pequeña con sus manos.

Pero los labios de Bella siguieron su camino, besando y lamiendo su piel; atravesó su estómago y su lengua le proporcionó unas placenteras cosquillas en la hendidura de su ombligo; se dio un festín, besando y mordiendo con cuidado, la magnífica uve que nacía de sus caderas y terminaba en esa parte excepcional de su anatomía. Siguió bajando, hasta encontrarse de bruces con toda su masculinidad, erguido y excitado hasta más no poder.

-Bella...- jadeó el joven, en un intento por llamar su atención; tenía tanta urgencia de ella que hizo un amago por darse la vuelta, aprisionar a su novia contra el colchón y enterrarse tan profundo en ella cómo fuera posible... pero ésta se adelantó, tomando su miembro con sus pequeñas manos, bombeándolo con firmeza. Las consecuencias de esas caricias no se hicieron esperar, Edward gruñía y gemía de manera audible, por lo que la joven prosiguió con su tarea, con sus manos y posteriormente, su boca.

El placer que recorría el cuerpo del joven era semejante a olas de fuego, que abrasaban todo a su paso; sintió calambres en la zona de su bajo vientre, y en un impulso, agarró los brazos de su novia por sorpresa, tumbándola y entrando en ella de una sola vez.

-Ooooohhhh...-gimió Bella, cerrando fuertemente los ojos; la masculinidad de Edward la llenaba por completo; entraba y salía de su cuerpo, para volver a clavarse una y otra vez de manera lenta y tortuosa, arrancando gemidos y espasmos del cuerpo de su pequeña. Dios... era cómo entrar en su hogar... el hogar que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Bella.

-Mía...- susurraba Edward en su oído, entrelazando las manos de ambos por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

-Tuya mi amor... tuya...ahhhhh... sí- jadeaba palabras entrecortadas, que no hacían otra cosa que excitar todavía más al joven -más fuerte Edward... más duro...- le pidió ésta, incapaz de soportar el placer que llegaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo. El lento y delicado vaivén dejó paso a uno desenfrenado; la fuerza con la que el joven se cernía sobre ella hizo que los pliegues de la joven se contrajeran con fuerza, anuncio incipiente del orgasmo. Entonces ambos se dejaron llevar, y en pocos minutos ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, convulsionándose y llegando a un clímax increíble y placentero.

Pudieron pasar minutos, quizá horas... estaban agotados y sudorosos, con los ojos cerrados e intentando regular sus respiraciones; Edward descansaba su cabeza entre los pechos de Bella, y ella acariciaba sus musculosos brazos. El joven salió de ella con cuidado, y sin decir una sola palabra, su pequeña se acurrucó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven y respirando su aroma.

-Te quiero Edward, nunca más lo dudes- le susurró ella en voz baja, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño mío- la joven sonrió emocionada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar hacia el camino de los sueños.

Su novio acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, y la arrimó más a su lado.. mientras tuviera a su pequeña entre sus brazos, respiraba tranquilo... ese era su hogar, y dónde quería permanecer durante el resto de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días que siguieron a esa noche fueron relativamente tranquilos; a la mañana siguiente hablaron de nuevo del tema, con calma y tranquilos, sin discutir ni elevar el tono de voz. Ambos repitieron una y otra vez su parte de culpa, y se prometieron, para el futuro, aclarar y hablar los malentendidos.

Bella afrontó, por fin, la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad; el viernes, justo después de la última clase, le contó a Leah su repentina desaparición de la fiesta, y el encontronazo de Edward y Henry. La morena se mostró sorprendida, ya que el joven no había dicho ni una palabra al volver al interior del gimnasio, y comprendió perfectamente la actitud de Edward, más aún después de la negativa amable y firme de su amiga.

-No lo comentes al resto, por favor- le rogó la joven castaña. Por lo que le había contado Zack, Henry había regresado a casa una semana antes, adelantando las vacaciones; y en verdad lo prefería así.

-Tranquila Bells, no saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca- le aseguró Leah -es increíble- decía, incrédula -si quieres un consejo Bells- la joven asintió con la cabeza -si Henry no puede aceptar la amistad que le ofreces, corta por lo sano; sino tu relación con Edward se verá afectada-.

-Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir- exclamó con firmeza; todavía no habían cerrado el tema, pero vieron el volvo plateado aparcar frente a la verja de entrada.

-Es puntual- dijo Leah con una sonrisa -¿te has despedido del resto?- Bella asintió; de aquí se iban directamente a Huntsville, a pasar las vacaciones de navidad. Edward bajó del coche, acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa... y buscando con la mirada por si el tal Henry estaba revoloteando alrededor de su novia. aunque Bella le había dicho que no había asisitido a clase durante toda la semana, no se fiaba en absoluto.

-Hola mi vida- besó castamente sus labios -hola Leah- se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Edward, ¿preparado para el viaje?- interrogó esta última.

-Todo liso; y no, no me he dejado ninguna de las bolsas que dejaste preparadas- se adelantó Edward a la pregunta de su pequeña. Se despidieron de su amiga, deseándole unas felices navidades y mandándole recuerdos a Randall.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo; y después de una parada para tomar un café y estirar un poco las piernas, la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bella al traspasar la verja del rancho Killarney, y aumentó todavía más cuándo vio a toda la familia en la escalinata de la entrada, esperando para darles la bienvenida. Apenas le dio tiempo a Edward de quitar la llave del contacto, cuándo Jake se abalanzó hacia la puerta del copiloto, para sacar a su novia prácticamente en volandas y darle uno de sus abrazos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó su hermano, dando vueltas con Bella -ahora comeremos cómo es debido- soltó por su boca mientras dejaba a Bella en el suelo. Edward y su novia le miraron con una ceja arqueada cada uno, ante las risas de la familia.

-Hijo, bienvenido a casa- le palmeó el hombro Carlisle a su hijo, e intentando contener la carcajada.


	30. Mil y una maneras de trinchar el pavo

**Hooola mis chicas guapas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien, y que hayáis pasado una buena semana. Gracias de corazón por todo vuestro apoyo, que se traduce en rr, alertas, favoritos... sois unos soles.**

**Bien, después de la tempestad... ¿qué mejor que un capi en familia, para divertirnos un poco?; espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de esta adelantada celebración de la navidad jejejejej...**

**Mada corazón; espero que tanto tú cómo tu estrellita estéis mejor... así que este capi es para ti ;)**

**Reques de mi corazón: os quiero y adoro... no sé que haría yo sin esas charlas en las noches... muacksss!**

**Un beso para todas; espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 30: Mil y una maneras de trinchar el pavo_

El rancho se vio envuelto en el ajetreo habitual propio de las fiestas navideñas; todos notaron el delicioso aroma que brotaba del interior de la cocina, y eso sólo ocurría cuándo Bella estaba en casa; y aunque Esme y el resto de las chicas se defendieran en la materia.. no era lo mismo.

Los días previos a la cena de Nochebuena transcurrieron tranquilos, excepto para los hermanos. Carlisle insistía en que sus trabajadores debían pasar estas fechas con la familia, de modo que sus hijos se organizaban entre ellos para atender al ganado. Entretanto, Bella y las chicas se afanaban en las últimas compras y en tener todo listo para las celebraciones.

Y la cena de Nochebuena llegó; la joven castaña, ayudada por Esme y el resto de sus cuñadas preparó un elaborado menú, para alegría de sus glotones cuñados. Poco antes de la cena, y con la mesa ya esperando a los comensales, todos se reunieron en el salón, cómodamente sentados y rodeando al pequeño Owen, que jugaba feliz en su mantita de juegos.

-¿Cómo van esas clases, Bellie Bells?- le preguntó Jake, sentado al lado de Nessie -¿ya has aprendido la primera regla de los maestros?- la interpelada arqueó una ceja, sin entender la pregunta.

-Ya sabes, eso de poner faltas de asistencia y puntos negativos- le aclaró su cuñado, con una pequeña risa.

-Seguro que tú eras el alumno estrella en eso- rodó los ojos Nessie, ante la sonrisa cómplice de Bella.

-Todavía no, Jake... pero creo que para eso no tenemos una asignatura concreta-.

-Ya lo creo que era el experto en eso- afirmó Emmet, ante las risas contenidas del resto -seguro que la maestra Watson todavía te recuerda con cariño- expresó burlón. Alice, Rose y la propia Nessie sofocaron la carcajada, aunque con poco éxito.

-Heyyyyy- exclamó el aludido, con cara ofendida -simplemente era un poco travieso-. Ahora era su padre el que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Un poco?- repitió Carlisle, estupefacto -todavía recuerdo las innumerables veces que tuve que acudir a hablar con tu maestra y el director-.

-Ahhhhh- Jasper dejó escapar un cómico suspiro melancólico -me preguntó que será del señor Romstey-.

-Seguro que estará muy feliz, disfrutando de su jubilación- le pinchó Alice a su novio -con alumnos cómo vosotros, se la habrá ganado a pulso- Bella y Rose rieron abiertamente, ante la cara que pusieron los hermanos.

-Espero que las peques sean más tranquilas- dijo Nessie, acariciando su ya más que notorio vientre.

-Owen lo es- dijo Rose, mirando con cariño a su hijo -los genes Cullen del carácter no han hecho acto de presencia... todavía-.

-Pues será lo único, porque es clavado a Emmet- afirmó Esme; el niño, con el pelo moreno, hoyuelos y ojos azules, buscó con la mirada a su padre al escuchar su nombre.

-_Dadá- _pronunció con su vocecilla infantil y señalándole con el dedito, lo que causó las delicias de toda la familia.

Bella admiraba al pequeño con una sonrisa inmensa adornando su rostro... se preguntó cómo sería el pequeño o pequeña que Edward y ella tendrían en el futuro... ¿tendría el cabello indomable, al igual que su padre, y con ese inusual tono cobrizo?... ¿o bien heredaría el color café de su pelo y ojos...? Tan ensimismada se quedó mientras observaba el juego de su pequeño sobrino, que perdió un poco la noción del tiempo, hasta que la voz de su novio la devolvió a la tierra.

-¿Dónde estaba tu mente?- le susurró Edward en voz baja, tomando una de sus manos.

-Nada- se encogió su pequeña de hombros -estaba pensando...- exclamó con un pequeño suspiro; Edward le iba a preguntar acerca de ello, pero la voz de Esme se le adelantó.

-Va siendo hora de sentarse- automáticamente todos se levantaron, para acomodarse en torno a la enorme mesa; Edward lo dejó pasar... y con un pequeño tirón de su brazo ayudó a Bella a levantarse del sofá.

La mesa lucía espléndidamente adornada y repleta de los suculentos platos que Bella y las chicas habían preparado con tanto esmero.

-Tiene todo una pinta estupenda, hija- la felicitó Carlisle.

-Nuestra Bella es toda una chef- la piropeó Alice, guiñandole un ojo. Los deliciosos entrantes empezaron a desaparecer de las fuentes y platos, y llegó la hora de trinchar el enorme pavo que Esme y Bella transportaron desde la cocina.

-Es más grande que el del Día de Acción de Gracias- exclamó alborozado Jasper.

-Pero el relleno y las salsas son distintas- le aclaró Bella con una sonrisa.

-Tiene una pinta estupenda, cariño- alabó Edward, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su pequeña cuándo ésta tomó asiento a su lado. Carlisle se puso de pie, y toda la familia esperaba que el patriarca trinchara el pavo, pero en vez de agarrar el cuchillo, carraspeó.

-Discurso- anunció Emmet, frotándose las manos, ante la sonrisa general del resto.

-No es otro discurso, querido hijo- le aclaró, mordaz -simplemente este año quería ceder a Jake el honor de trinchar el pavo, dado que pronto será cabeza de familia-.

-¿Por qué yo no tuve ese honor?- resopló Emmet, ofendido y a la vez divertido.

-¿Por qué tu hijo nació antes de navidad?- le recordó Edward, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Increíble- negaba con la cabeza Rosalie, armándose de paciencia.

-Será un honor- aceptó Jake, levantándose y poniéndose al lado de su padre; cogió los utensilios y se dispuso a pinchar, pero se quedó en un vano intento.

-Lo estás haciendo mal- le advirtió Jasper; su hermano mayor le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó confuso.

-Tienes que pincharlo por medio, y filetearlo de manera horizontal- contestó de nuevo su hermano.

-¿Y qué mas da?- protestó Jake.

-Si lo cortas de manera horizontal a la cabeza, destrozarás las alas- le dio la razón Edward a Jasper.

-Pues papá siempre empieza a cortarlo por las alas- añadió Emmet. Los cuatro hermanos se enzarzaron en un divertido intercambio de opiniones.

-Ni que hubiera que hacer un doctorado para trinchar un pavo- exclamó Nessie, mirando con fastidio a su marido.

-En esta familia, parece ser que así es- contestó Alice, frustrada y mirando a Jasper, que se había levantado y le indicaba a Jake cómo cortarlo.

-Estos chicos... - suspiraba Esme, cruzándose de brazos – a este paso se va a enfriar-. Bella y el resto de la familia eran mudos testigos del insólito debate que se había organizado... y todo por un pavo...definitivamente, esta casa era divertidísima.

-Señor, dame paciencia- siseó entre dientes Carlisle... en qué hora se le había ocurrido la genial idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas después del divertido incidente, las chicas estaban en la cocina, sentadas en torno a la mesa y riendo a carcajadas a cuenta del dichoso pavo. Afortunadamente, y para asombro de unos cuantos, habían conseguido terminar de cenar y ahora los chicos estaban en medio de una partida de póker. El pequeño Owen hacía rato que dormía, y las chicas decidieron reunirse ellas solitas.

-¿Cómo va todo?; no hemos podido hablar a solas todos éstos días- le preguntó Esme a Bella. La joven sabía a lo que se refería, y llevaba todos estos días en el rancho debatiéndose en contarles a las chicas o no el encontronazo de Edward y Henry; ella misma se lo había contado por encima a Esme por teléfono, hace unos días.

-¿Todo bien con Edward?- inquirió Rosalie, mirando preocupada a la más joven de sus cuñadas; ella sabía acerca de ese lado celoso que a veces era superior a las fuerzas de su cuñado.

-Todo va bien- la tranquilizó Bella, pero Rose no se quedó del todo satisfecha.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- la animó a hablar Nessie.

-Sabes que estamos para escucharte; las cuñadas unidas jamás serán vencidas- recitó Alice de manera graciosa, haciendo reír suavemente al resto.

Esme le infundió ánimos con su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, de modo que les relató de manera breve el incidente del día de la dichosa fiesta. Las jóvenes la escuchaban atentas, abriendo los ojos muchas veces, debido a las palabras de la joven castaña.

-Vaya- murmuró Rose -¿es que ese niñato no sabe lo que significa la palabra no?-.

-Parece ser que no se dio por aludido- siseó Bella entre dientes -y lo peor de todo fue que Edward y yo tuvimos una buena bronca gracias a él-.

-Cuándo se obcecan en algo, no atienden a razones- murmuraba Alice, furiosa; por todo lo que le había tocado vivir, odiaba a ese tipo de hombres.

-Leah te dio un buen consejo, Bella- reconoció Nessie, dando vueltas a su infusión -si te vuelve a decir algo incómodo o a molestar, corta por lo sano-.

-Lo sé- contestó la joven castaña -espero de verdad que haya entendido que las cosas son así-.

-Edward se lo dejó bien clarito, créeme- comentó Rose.

-Pero me preocupa Edward y sus temores- les confesó la joven, con tono apesadumbrado -a veces es cómo sino creyera en mis sentimientos-.

-Eso lo provocan los celos, Bellie- le explicó Rosalie.

-Te quiere tanto que tiene miedo a perderte- añadió Esme, sonriéndole con cariño -Jessica le hizo mucho daño- hizo una pausa, meditando y escogiendo muy bien sus palabras -y aunque hayan pasado años de aquello, él todavía tiene sus temores-.

-Lo comprendo- susurró la joven castaña, con un poso de tristeza en su voz -simplemente quiero que entienda que conmigo no tiene nada que temer-.

-Y lo entenderá Bella; pero para que eso suceda, debía enfrentarse de nuevo a una relación; el no duda de tus sentimientos... pero debes tener en cuenta que se juntan muchas cosas- dijo Alice.

-Sus temores, pensar que te convendría alguien más cercano a tu edad...- enumeró Esme.

-Pero tú, y sólo tú- recalcó Nessie -debes demostrarle lo equivocado que está... hacerle ver que no tiene nada que temer-.

-Y tus palabras el otro día lo reafirman- le dijo Rose, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

-El tiempo hará que esos miedos desaparezcan; ya verás Bella- la animó Esme.

-Ojalá sea así- susurró la joven; desde que arreglaron sus diferencias, habían vuelto a estar bien... pero Bella rogaba por que no le diera otro ataque de celos, porque eso supondría otra discusión -supongo que todas las parejas tienen baches que superar- expresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y si los dos ponéis de vuestra parte, los superareis- le dijo Nessie -¿lo ves?; hasta tus pequeñas sobrinas me dan la razón- dijo con una risa mientras se tocaba parte superior de su vientre, dónde una de las pequeñas había dado una patadita. Las manos de todas las allí congregadas se movieron para posarse en el vientre de Nessie, y Bella sonrió cuándo sintió otra patadita.

-Se mueven muchísimo- les contó la joven, enderezando un poco la espalda.

-¿Ya has planeado la decoración de su habitación?- le interrogó Alice.

-Mas o menos- contestó -pero las obras de la casa van un poco atrasadas; y hasta que no terminen no podemos hacer nada- murmuró con fastidio.

-¿Para cuándo tenéis previsto la mudanza?- Bella por fin se pudo relajar un poco ante la pregunta de Rosalie, y disfrutó del giro que había tomado la charla. Le encantaba hablar con sus cuñadas, y pedirles consejo... y aunque allí tenía a Leah, no era lo mismo.

-Nos gustaría hacerlo antes de que yo diese a luz, pero no sé si será posible-.

-Jake y Carlisle deberían hablar con el contratista- opinó Esme en voz alta -y que al menos justificara el retraso; os dijeron que estaría terminada para últimos de enero-.

-Se lo dije a Jake la semana pasada- le explicó -pero con el lío de las navidades, no creo que vayamos a ver al contratista hasta que pasen las fiestas-.

La conversación siguió desarrollándose en torno a la casa y a las futuras integrantes de la familia Cullen, hasta que Emmet apareció por la cocina, levantando los brazos y estirándose.

-¿Cómo va la partida?- se interesó su mujer.

-Jake y mi padre nos están desplumando- les contó con un gracioso mohín -se están haciendo de oro- Bella y Alice rieron ante la cara de circunstancias de su cuñado.

-Cada nochebuena el mismo cantar- rió Esme -menos mal que las deudas quedan en familia-.

-Me alivia recordarlo- declaró Emmet, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando unas cervezas, para después volver a dirigirse al salón.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Bella abrió lentamente los ojos a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Al final la tertulia de las chicas se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, incluso se acostaron más tarde que los chicos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se estiró de manera perezosa; para haberse acostado casi a las cuatro de la mañana, se había despertado relativamente pronto.

Giró la cabeza, para toparse con la graciosa estampa de Edward, acostado poca abajo y abrazando la almohada cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. La joven observó con una pequeña sonrisa el respirar tranquilo de Edward, con los labios entreabiertos. Sin querer despertarlo, saltó silenciosamente de la cama, y en pijama se dirigió hacia la cocina, en busca de su necesario café matutino... o chocolate, cómo era la tradicón en el rancho Killarney el día de Navidad.

La casa estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios, señal inequívoca de que todo el mundo estaba todavía durmiendo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba organizándose mentalmente para preparar la comida... pero al llegar al amplio hall de la casa, se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida; extrañada, apresuró el paso, y se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando cómo Alice trasteaba en los fogones.

-Buenos días- la saludó -la joven morena se giró al escuchar la voz de su cuñada -¿preparando el desayuno?- interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Al menos intentándolo- contestó, riendo suavemente; Bella se acercó a ella, y el olor a tostadas hizo que su estómago gruñera.

-Huele muy bien- alabó.

-Al menos me defiendo- se encogió la joven morena de hombros -pero no puedo igualar tu tortilla de queso-.

-Te enseñaré, no te preocupes- le prometió Bella; después de preparar tostadas para todo el que se fuera levantando, y una enorme jarra de chocolate caliente, las jóvenes se sentaron, disfrutando del festín.

-Ayer apenas hablamos de ti- le dijo Bella, mirándola -¿cómo va todo?-.

-Bien; ahora tenemos mucho trabajo en la Comisión- empezó a relatarle.

-¿Y cómo te tratan en esta casa?- le volvió a preguntar Bella, con una sonrisa cómplice, que la joven morena correspondió.

-Demasiado bien- le guiñó un ojo -Esme y Carlisle son un encanto... y Jake y Nessie; nunca pensé que esta casa fuera tan divertida- le confesó con una risa.

-En eso llevas razón- dijo Bella -¿no sabes nada de él, verdad?- interrogó, ya con tono serio y preocupada, refiriéndose al ex marido de Alice.

-Nada- negó con la cabeza -puede que los Denali sólo dijeran eso para provocar a Jasper- meditó en voz alta.

-Pero no hay que fiarse- advirtió Bella.

-Eso es cierto- afirmó la joven -¿sabes una cosa?- la joven castaña le dedicó una sonrisa, instándole a continuar -jamás pensé que después de todo lo que me ha ocurrido, fuera a confiar en alguien de nuevo- el brillo en la mirada de Alice cambió al hablar de su novio -es estupendo, y me cuida tanto...-.

-¿Te volverías a casar, si él te lo pidiese?- la joven morena la miró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincera, hace unos meses te habría dicho que no; y creo que todavía no estoy preparada para dar ese paso- confesó -pero nunca puedes decir de ese agua no beberé... ¿y tú?- le preguntó de vuelta -¿te casarías con Edward si él te lo pidiera?-.

-Sí- respondió de manera rotunda -sé que soy muy joven, per...-.

-Eso da lo mismo; cada uno tiene unas circunstancias, y unos deseos- le cortó Alice -y si eso es lo que ambos queréis, adelante con ello- interrumpió su pequeño discurso unos segundos -¿Edward quiere dar ese paso, después de lo de Jessica?-.

-Siempre dice que algún día lo haremos- se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos, y Alice adivinó los pensamientos de Bella.

-Todo llega- le recordó, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano -y estoy segura de que ese día no está muy lejano- Bella la miró extrañada; su amiga y cuñada parecía muy pagada de si misma al hacer esa afirmación -créeme, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas... hazme caso- la joven castaña rodó los ojos, gesto que hizo que las dos estallaran en carcajadas.

Pocos minutos después, escucharon ruidos por encima de sus cabezas, y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, dispuestas a preparar el resto de la mesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron, y con ellos el día de Navidad. Los peones volvieron a sus quehaceres, y el rancho poco a poco recuperaba la rutina. Después de días comiendo, descansando y abriendo regalos, la familia se dispersó para la celebración de Nochevieja y Año Nuevo.

Nessie y Jake viajaron hasta Tucson, para pasar unos días con los padres de la joven; Alice y Jasper hicieron lo propio, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie, que cenarían en casa de los señores Hale. Por lo tanto, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella disfrutaron de una agradable e íntima cena, y la joven recibió gustosa el beso que le dio Edward, justo después de medianoche.

-¿Quieres ir a un sitio conmigo?- le susurró el joven a su pequeña, que sentada al lado suyo, había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Ésta levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño de manera graciosa.

-¿A estas horas?-.

-A estas horas- repitió las palabras su novio; Bella iba a decir algo, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó Edward hizo que se levantara de manera decidida. Subió rauda al dormitorio, y tomó su chaqueta y la de Edward, que ya la esperaba en el hall, con las llaves del volvo en la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le interrogó extrañada, pero el joven simplemente la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el exterior.

-¡Edward!- exclamó divertida, ya que la condujo hacia los garajes con paso apresurado. Éste paró, rodeándole los hombros y señalándole una de las ventanas de la casa. La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, a ver a Carlisle rodear el cuerpo de Esme con sus brazos, para empezar a mecerse con suavidad, suponiendo la pareja que al son de una canción.

-También se merecen un poco de intimidad- inquirió Edward, divertido.

-Cierto- le dio la razón su pequeña -también se lo merec... ¡Edward!- chilló sorprendida, ya que su novio la cogió en brazos, pillándola por sorpresa -¿a dónde vamos?- le volvió a preguntar, pasando los brazos por su cuello y aferrándose a él.

-Ya lo verás- respondió simplemente éste; Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando que la llevara hacia el garaje; por ella podrían irse al fin del mundo. Se metieron en el coche, y quince minutos después, ambos estaban frente al lago.

La joven se bajó del coche, acercándose a la orilla y admirando el paisaje. Las estrellas que poblaban el cielo invernal creaban unos reflejos plateados en la superficie... este sitio le traía a la muchacha los recuerdos más bonitos de su relación. Sonrió para sus adentros, y sintió los brazos de Edward rodear su cintura y pegarla a su fuerte pecho.

Besó con delicadeza los cabellos de su pequeña, deleitándose con su olor y suavidad. Habían pasado una temporada difícil, y aunque habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la tremenda discusión que habían tenido, todavía recordaba el disgusto tan grande que se llevó su pequeña.

-Bella- la llamó, prácticamente en voz baja; ésta se volvió, pasando los brazos por su cuello y alzando la cabeza, buscando los labios de Edward, que inmediatamente salieron a su encuentro. Sus bocas se acariciaron con paciencia y ternura, y Bella quería atesorar todas esas sensaciones. Estaba tan guapo, con el traje y la camisa negra... y estos días, con el trabajo del rancho, apenas habían hablado de sus cosas. Cuándo Edward vio que Bella necesitaba tomar aire, poco a poco liberó la boca de la joven, que se acurrucó en su brazos, suspirando satisfecha.

-Feliz año nuevo, cariño- murmuró ésta, con los ojos cerrados.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi pequeña estrellita- la joven levantó la vista, levemente ruborizada.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así- confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior; su novio negó con la cabeza mientras que con su pulgar liberaba y acariciaba a la vez ese labio tan suave.

-Nunca has dejarlo de serlo- le aclaró, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de su novia aumentara considerablemente -quería estar a solas contigo, y poder besarte sin tener que mirar de reojo que nadie nos espíe- ésta rió ante la divertida mueca que puso el joven.

-En estas ocasiones es cuándo echo de menos San Antonio- repuso ésta; Edward rió, estrechándola más fuerte entre sus brazos. Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía reírse así, feliz y despreocupada, sin pelear un día no y dos sí.

-Cariño... siento mucho lo ocurrido las últimas semanas- la joven abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa -lo último que quiero es que no seas feliz, y a veces creo que no lo eres- susurró de manera casi imperceptible y desviando sus ojos verdes de los de ella. Su pequeña le miraba conmovida; él también lo había pasado mal, y ya conocía lo suficiente a Edward cómo para darse cuenta de lo callado y pensativo que había estado los últimos días. Respirando profundamente, buscó la palabras adecuadas.

-Edward... sé que tienes miedo- tragó saliva antes de continuar -y poco a poco iremos superando los obstáculos- le animó su pequeña.

-Juntos- susurró éste, tomándola de las manos.

-Juntos- repitió su pequeña; una suave melodía empezó a sonar, prominente del equipo de música del automóvil. La joven miró en la dirección de dónde venía el sonido, sonriendo levemente. Edward la contemplaba embelesado... su pequeña era tan bonita. Arrullados por las notas musicales, tomó suavemente su cintura, haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

-¿Bailas?- le ofreció, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. Sin decir una sola palabra, los brazos de la joven rodearon su cuello de nuevo. El espacio entre sus cuerpos se estrechó... y así, lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra más en toda la noche, disfrutaron de su intimidad y mutua compañía; dejando los problemas a un lado y concentrándose en ellos mismos.


	31. Rutina

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero que todas hayáis pasado una buena semana... y que mañana empecéis otra con buen pie jejejejjeje...**

**Bueno... hoy tengo un montón de cosas que agradeceros, por partes:**

**El OS que escribí para el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 ha recibido la tercera mención honorífica, quedando en quinta posición.**

**Y nuestro cupidos improvisados han ganado en los Fanfiction addiction awards... al igual que el fic ha sido premiado en la categoría de mejor fic de romance.**

**Y todo ésto es gracias a vosotras; jamás podré dejar de agradeceros todo el apoyo, y el cariño con el que seguís mis historias; de verdad, muchas muchas gracias.**

**Reques de mi vida: sabéis que sois mi mayor apoyo en todo este mundo del fandom... y en muchas más cosas. Tanto a las veteranas cómo a las nuevas... os quiero.**

**Cristina, Sara... todavía recuerdo cuándo me dijistéis que tenía que escribir una historia acerca de cowboys... jajajajjaaa... muacckksssssss mis niñas. **

**Bien... sin más os dejo el capi de hoy... capi tranquilito también jejejejeje... un beso a todas, espero que os guste, y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 31: Rutina_

Las vacaciones finalizaron, y eso supuso volver a acostumbrarse a la rutina. Los días de celebraciones en familia dieron paso a la vuelta a los respectivos trabajos, y en el caso de Bella se traducía en la vuelta a la facultad. Por un lado tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a Leah, a Zack, a Cindy...

Pero por otro tenía un nerviosismo que intentó controlar, sobre todo en presencia de Edward. No había vuelto a ver a Henry prácticamente desde la maldita noche de la fiesta, y esperaba que, de una vez por todas, hubiese entendido la negativa. Era un buen chico, no quería hacerle daño... pero no podía ofrecerle más que una sincera amistad.

Apenas dos días después de regresar a San Antonio, Edward tuvo que ausentarse un par de días, para ir a visitar dos empresas de alimentación que, informadas de la excelente calidad de la carne de las reses que criaban en el rancho, estaban interesados en hacer negocio. De modo que el miércoles por la mañana, después de besarla durante varios minutos, Edward se marchó a regañadientes; no le gustaba dejar sola a su pequeña... y además era la primera vez que se separaban después de la última discusión.

Silenciosamente Bella se dirigió hacia la facultad, dónde Leah ya la esperaba justo en la entrada.

-Buenos días- saludó la morena, con una sonrisa-.

-Hola Leah- contestó ésta de vuelta, intentado ahogar un bostezo que finalmente se escapó. Su amiga rió divertida ante tal imagen.

-¿Edward no te ha dejado dormir?- insinuó con voz sugerente, a la vez que elevaba las cejas.

-Muy graciosa- rodó los ojos la joven, pero sus mejillas se tornaron en un suave color cereza, delatándola – y sip, digamos que tuvimos una despedida en condiciones- terminó de explicarle. Leah rió suavemente, y ambas echaron a andar hacia los pasillos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- interrogó; le preocupaba mucho Bella.

-De momento las aguas están calmadas- respondió con un largo suspiro.

-Jessica le hizo mucho daño, Bells; es lógico que tenga inseguridades... y si a eso sumamos los celos...- Leah dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Lo sé, es una combinación peligrosa- le dio ésta la razón -sólo espero que aprenda a confiar en mi- Leah negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba el bolso encima de la mesa; la joven castaña ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que habían entrado en el aula.

-No es que desconfíe de ti, Bella- le aclaró -simplemente debe superar sus miedos, para poder embarcaros en un futuro juntos... y sé que poco a poco, lo lograrás- le guiñó el ojo, en señal de ánimo. Bella agradeció las sabias palabras de Leah con una sonrisa, y ambas pusieron su atención a la clase que acababa de empezar.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron lenta y tediosas; apenas tuvieron que tomar más que unas cuantas notas, y al final del segundo periodo Bella apenas podía disimular los bostezos, y poco le faltó para pegar un bote de alegría al escuchar el timbre que daba fin a la tercera hora.

-Alguien está ansiosa- se carcajeó su amiga, observando cómo Bella metía con relativa prisa sus cosas en el bolso, para después colgárselo al hombro.

-Necesito doble ración de café- le aclaró a Leah, cogiéndola del brazo y encaminándose hacia su sitio predilecto en esos instantes... la cafetería. Al entrar se fijaron en que no estaba muy llena; se notaba a leguas la proximidad de los primeros parciales. Después de pedir el improvisado desayuno, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuándo Annie se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola chicas- saludó simplemente. Desde aquella vez en la que Edward había ido a buscarla, apenas habían coincidido. Su facultad era la que más alejada estaba de las del resto de los chicos, y últimamente parecía que había hecho nuevas amistades por allí.

-Cuánto tiempo- murmuró Leah, alzando una ceja.

-Demasiado- añadió Bella -hacía mucho que no venías a desayunar con nosotras- le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa, y para su sorpresa, Annie se la devolvió.

-He estado muy liada con varios trabajos, y ahora con los exámenes- les explicó mientras añadía azúcar a su infusión -hay un par de asignaturas que se me están atragantando-.

Las tres jóvenes mantuvieron una charla tranquila y distendida. Leah y Bella se dirigían miradas sorprendidas... la chica estaba demasiado simpática. La joven castaña se apuntó mentalmente comentarlo después con su amiga; estaban comentado algo referente a los trabajos que debían hacer en sus respectivas carreras, hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-Hola chicas- Bella respiró profundamente, dándose paciencia, al oír el saludo que Henry dirigió a la mesa.

-Hola- saludó cordial Leah, al igual que Annie. El joven sonrió cortés, y su vista se posó en Bella.

-Hola Henry- respondió de manera educada.

-¿Cómo lleváis los exámenes?- les preguntó, pero sin tomar asiento.

-Con paciencia- se encogió de hombros Leah.

-Sip; a mi me han adelantado dos para dentro de diez días- rodó los ojos Annie. Henry asintió, y su vista se volvió a posar en Bella, que ojeaba distraída un libro.

-¿Y tú Bella, cómo lo llevas?-.

-Bien- respondió, levantando la vista del libro -todo controlado-.

-¿Y cómo llevas psicología de la educación?; sé que esa asignatura te cuesta- era la única clase que ambos compartían; la joven castaña rodó los ojos mentalmente; pensaba que su actitud distraída era lo suficientemente clara de que no quería hablar con él... pero parecía ser que no.

-Poco a poco- dijo, con un leve deje de molestia en su voz.

-Si quieres te puedo pasar mis apuntes; tengo resumidos los últimos temas... incluso podemos quedar para comentarlos- Bella ya no puedo evitar rechinar los dientes; Leah carraspeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente, mientras que Annie miraba sin comprender una sola palabra.

-No es necesario Henry- exclamó, ya con marcada molestia en su voz -si me disculpáis, tengo que irme- se levantó de manera apresurada, y salió de la cafetería cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

Caminó tan deprisa que no sabía a dónde se dirigía... dios... ¿es que este chico no había aprendido la lección?; se paró en mitad del pasillo, mirando a su alrededor; había recorrido los pasillos velozmente, y un poco más y atraviesa el campus de norte a sur. Dios... y encima la última clase era precisamente la que compartía con Henry.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada del campus, y tomó asiento en uno de los múltiples bancos que rodeaban los jardines y la fachada principal. Necesitaba aire fresco que le despejara la mente, y poder tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Lo único que quería era que ese chico entendiera que no quería tener más problemas por su causa, y que su corazón ya estaba ocupado; nunca pensó en tener que enfrentarse a una situación así, y no era nada agradable.

Poco a poco fue calmándose; miró hacia la entrada del edificio. El timbre anunciando el cuarto periodo hacía rato que había sonado, pero lo único que le apetecía era irse a casa a descansar. Si se topaba de nuevo con Henry en el día de hoy iba a terminar por responderle de manera grosera, y no tenía ganas de volver a discutir.

Rebuscando en el bolso, dio con su teléfono móvil. Lo tenía en silencio y no se había dado cuenta de desactivarlo en el descanso. Revisándolo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Leah, diciéndole que permaneciera tranquila y que se marchara a casa, que ella le dejaría mañana los apuntes; ella y la joven morena parecía que tenía una especie de telepatía mental. Le escribió otro de vuelta, pidiéndole que no se preocupara por ella y que mañana se verían.

Vio también un mensaje de Edward, y al leerlo no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa.

"_Hola mi pequeña estrellita; espero que las clases_

_no se estén haciendo pesadas. Te añoro demasiado"_

No se lo pensó dos veces, y apretó el botón de llamada; al tercer tono la voz que tanto amaba se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola cariño-.

-Edward- exclamó, feliz y aliviada a la vez -¿cómo va todo?-.

-Bien cielo; si todo sigue su curso, mañana por la noche estaré de vuelta en casa- le explicó con cariño -estoy en un rancho precioso en un pueblo a sesenta kilómetros de Dallas, te encantaría ver el criadero de caballos que tienen-.

-Cuándo pasen los exámenes me gustaría acompañarte en uno de tus viajes- le confesó.

-¿Y tus clases?- inquirió Edward, divertido -y hablando de clases... pensaba que a estas horas estarías en ello- exclamó extrañado. Su pequeña sólo faltaba cuándo no se encontraba bien.

-Estoy en la facultad... bueno, saliendo de ella- le explicó -he venido a las tres primeras horas; pero lleva toda la mañana doliéndome la cabeza, y Leah me ha dicho que me vaya a descansar- aparte de que, gracias a dios, no había pasado nada, lo pensaba contarle a Edward el encuentro con Henry; sería capaz de volver y encararle de nuevo. Y lo que menos quería era otro altercado.

-Oh cariño, siento no estar allí para cuidarte; haz caso a Leah, vete a casa y métete en la cama- le ordenó con cariño, preocupado por ella. La joven rió suavemente.

-De acuerdo papá- exclamó cual niña pequeña -no tienes de que preocuparte-.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- respondió su novio, con tono serio -ahora tengo que colgar, te llamaré en un par de horas, cuándo finalice la visita... y tómate algo para el dolor-.

-No te preocupes; espero que la reunión no se haga muy pesada- le deseó.

-Después te cuento; un beso pequeña... te quiero-.

-Y yo también... hasta dentro de un rato- la comunicación se cortó, y Bella guardó el móvil con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Siempre preocupado por ella, pendiente de ella y de sus necesidades... no podía esperar a que regresara a casa.

Echó a andar, y justo cuándo traspasaba la salida, oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Bella, Bella!- al girarse vio con sorpresa cómo Annie se acercaba a ella, a paso apresurado.

-Hola- la saludó cuándo la tuvo sólo unos pasos.

-Hola Annie, ¿ya te vas a casa?-.

-Ha finalizado la cuarta hora, y hoy no tengo más clases- dios... había transcurrido más de una hora desde que había abandonado la cafetería de manera precipitada, y ni se había dado cuenta.

-Eso está bien- respondió, esbozando una cordial sonrisa -yo también me iba a casa-.

-¿No has ido a clase?- le preguntó, extrañada. La joven castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Me dolía la cabeza, y he preferido salir a despejarme; y para una hora que queda, prefiero irme a descansar- le explicó.

-¿Puedo acompañarte un rato?- le ofreció Annie.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- a Bella se costaba asimilar la nueva actitud de la muchacha para con ella; era de las que opinaba que la gente puede cambiar y merecer otra oportunidad... a excepción de algunas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió la joven, después de unos minutos paseando en completo silencio.

-Claro- respondió la joven castaña, dispuesta a escucharla.

-¿Por qué has huido despavorida de la cafetería?- Bella suspiró; no quería hablar del tema con ella.

-No me encontraba bien- mintió de nuevo.

-Parecías molesta- siguió insistiendo Annie; al ver que la aludida desviaba su vista de ella, comprendió lo que le pasaba.

-Escucha Bella; se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor- paró un momento, buscando las palabras exactas -es cierto que ambas somos distintas, y tenemos formas diferentes de ver las cosas- Bella la escuchaba atenta, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Bueno...- se encogió Bella de hombros -no podemos agradar a todo el mundo-.

-Sé que desde el día que Edward vino a buscarte, no he sido la personas más simpática para ti- Annie esbozó una mueca de disculpa -pero me dejó muy clarito quién es su dueña- Bella la miraba fijamente -y aunque te parezca mentira, no soy de esa clase de chicas-.

-Annie...- murmuró Bella, pero ésta la cortó.

-Una cosa es que vea a un chico y piense... caramba, está buenísimo, e intente conocerlo- hizo una divertida mueca con la cara, que hizo sonreír a la joven castaña -y otra que me meta en medio de una pareja- aclaró, ya con tono serio -siento lo que pasó ese día, Bella... de haber sabido que era Edward... -dejó la frase inconclusa.

La joven observó a la joven, sin saber qué decir; la cara y los ojos de Annie reflejaban verdadero arrepentimiento, y sus palabras parecían llevar impresas una disculpa verdadera. Pero su acompañante continuó con su explicación.

-Tuve un novio durante casi cuatro años, se llamaba Kyle, bueno se llama- aclaró con rapidez -teníamos una relación normal, cómo cualquier pareja, nos queríamos... hasta que una tercera persona se metió por medio- Bella abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por la revelación.

-Lo lamento- dijo con pesar.

-Me costó mucho, pero conseguí superarlo; sé que parte de la culpa la tiene esa tercera persona... pero la diferencia entre Kyle y Edward es evidente; yo no debía merecer tanto la pena, o Kyle no debía quereme lo suficiente- le relataba Annie.

-Me alegra que lo hayas superado-.

-Por eso tengo una regla, y es no meterme en medio de una pareja- resumió -me haría muy feliz que aceptaras mis disculpas... te aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de perseguir a Edward- le guiñó un ojo, de forma amistosa -no espero que lleguemos a tener la relación que tienes con Leah o Cindy... pero me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien-.

-Disculpas aceptadas- contestó Bella, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera -ojalá uno que yo me sé tuviera ese mismo principio- masculló furiosa; lo hizo en voz baja... pero llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Annie.

-Eso va por Henry... ¿me equivoco?- afirmó con cautela.

-No te equivocas- resopló frustrada; le resumió el incidente de la fiesta; la joven le escuchaba atentamente, sorprendiéndose palabra tras palabra que salía de la boca de Bella.

-Se le notaba demasiado que le gustabas... pero nunca pensé que se entrometiera de esa forma, sabiendo que tenías pareja- murmuró pensativa -y comprendo que estés molesta; y la reacción de Edward-.

-Pues me parece que no entendió la indirecta- masculló la joven castaña, entre dientes.

-Tendrá que entenderlo, por su propio bien y por el de todos- añadió Annie -¿saben los chicos algo de ésto?-.

-Sólo Leah- le respondió -Henry volvió a la fiesta cómo si nada-.

-Entonces no comentaré nada delante de Zack y Cindy, no te preocupes... pero no dejes que ésto afecte a tu relación con Edward- le dijo, a modo de consejo.

-Eso espero- la mente de Bella voló hacia los gritos y reproches que ambos se dedicaron esa noche; aunque intentaba arrinconarlos en una esquina, la actitud despreocupada de Henry había hecho que se volvieran a instalar de nuevo, recordándolos.

-No te agobies, y espera a ver cómo van las cosas- le aconsejó; siguieron hablando unos minutos, hasta que Annie consultó su reloj -son casi la una y media de la tarde; mis padres no llegan hasta la noche... ¿qué te parece si comemos por ahí?- le ofreció. El estómago de Bella clamó en señal de asentimiento... tenía muchísima hambre.

-Me parece bien; Edward está de viaje, y no regresa hasta mañana... y es un fastidio comer sola- aceptó de buena gana.

-¿Te hacen unas hamburguesas y alitas de pollo?- sugirió la joven.

-Un menú muy ranchero- aprobó Bella entre risas -mis cuñados aplaudirían tu elección-.

Ambas se dirigieron a la hamburguesería, cambiando radicalmente de tema y dispuestas a disfrutar de los placeres de la comida texana.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La comida resultó terminar bien, y Bella se alegró de haber podido limar asperezas con Annie, y de haberse concedido una segunda oportunidad. Pero la actitud despreocupada y pasiva de Henry hicieron que su sangre volviera a hervir de manera furiosa, y cuándo traspasó el umbral del apartamento, en verdad le dolía la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento recibió la llamada de Edward; después de explicarle su encuentro con Annie y su recién nacida amistad, y de que su novio se sorprendiera, decidió tomarse un analgésico y meterse en la cama.

Despertó pasadas las nueve de la noche... y peor que cuándo se había acostado. Ya no sólo le dolía la cabeza, sino cada músculo de su cuerpo, y su garganta ardía en llamas. Le llevaba molestando un par de días, pero pensó que sería un leve catarro. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la cocina, a prepararse un vaso de leche caliente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo logró tomárselo, y decidió tomarse otra pastilla y volver a la cama, no sin antes tomar el termómetro; esperó pacientemente al ruidito que avisaba de que ya podía retirarlo.

-Mierda...- gimió frustrada, al constatar que efectivamente, tenía fiebre; ahora sí que se perdería un par de días de clase.

Mandó un mensaje a Leah, para advertirle y que mañana no se preocupara al no verla aparecer por allí. Inmediatamente su amiga la llamó, y después de repetirle hasta la saciedad que no hacía falta que fuera con ella, que se las arreglaría sola, consiguió convercerla... pero tuvo que colgar al ver que tenía otra llamada entrante.

-Edward...- murmuró, con evidente esfuerzo.

-¡Cariño!, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó alarmado cuándo escuchó la voz quebrada de su pequeña.

-Tengo fiebre, y me duele muchísimo la garganta... creo que tengo gripe- le contó con fastidio, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama; pudo sentir a su novio chasquear la lengua.

-Bella cariño, puedo adelantar mi regreso a casa- le propuso -no quiero que estés sola- le dijo, preocupado. Su novia suspiró con paciencia... se preguntaba cuándo tardaría el gen sobreprotector Cullen en hacer acto de presencia, y no había tardado ni un minuto desde que iniciaron la conversación.

-No es necesario, Edward; además, no puedes cancelar las reuniones- le recordó, cómo si fuera obvio.

-Sólo me queda reunirme con el último cliente; veré si puedo adelantarla a la mañana, y estar en casa a primera hora de la tarde- musitó el joven, cómo si hablara para consigo mismo.

-Eso está mejor- aprobó su novia; en el fondo reconocía que le encantaba esa vena protectora que corría por las venas de Edward, pero no iba permitir que desatendiera por ella su trabajo.

Continuaron hablando un buen rato, prácticamente hasta que los ojos de Bella se cerraron.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Bella apenas notó mejoría; al intentar incorporarse, su cabeza parecía querer estallar, cómo si tuviera un millón de agujas clavadas; y aunque parecía que la fiebre no había subido, el salir de debajo de las mantas le provocaba escalofríos.

Después de poder llegar al baño, decidió tumbarse en el sofá. Necesitaba cambiar de postura... pero no aguantó mucho tiempo sentada, de modo que arropada hasta el cuello se tumbó a ver un poco la tele. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Un par de horas después, Edward entraba por la puerta de casa; dejó la maleta en el vestíbulo y se dirigió al salón, alertado por el sonido de la televisión. Ahí se encontró a su pequeña, con los ojos cerrados y acurrucada bajo la manta. Se agachó a su lado, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y pasado su mano por su cara y frente, comprobando su temperatura. Su novia se estremeció, y lentamente abrió los ojos, enfocándole despacio.

-Edward...- susurró con voz rasposa, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

-Cariño...- la llamó -¿cómo te encuentras?- inquirió preocupado.

-Mal- resopló mientras hacía un puchero; Edward rió divertido ante la estampa, y se inclinó para, suavemente, besar sus labios. Quemaban, señal de que la fiebre todavía era alta.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, cariño- le dijo una vez se separó de ella -te voy a llevar a la cama; ¿has tomado la medicina?- le preguntó mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

-No... mi estómago está cerrado- Edward le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Debes tomar algo, aunque sea para poder tomar la medicación, y beber para no deshidratarte- le decía cómo si fuera médico -te calentaré un vaso de leche y te la tomarás con unas galletas-.

-Está bien- refunfuñó; su novio rió en voz baja mientras dejaba un beso en su cabeza; la posó delicadamente en la cama y la arropó hasta el cuello.

-Ahora mismo regreso-.

-No creo que pueda irme a ningún sitio- le aclaró con una pequeña mueca.

-Estar enferma te hace protestar por todo- sonrió Edward, apartándole el pelo de la frente, pegajosa y sudorosa.

-Lo sé, y lo siento- se disculpó ésta.

-No te preocupes cielo; en unos pocos días estarás mejor, ya lo verás- su pequeña simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y tapándola de nuevo salió de la habitación.

Ya en la cocina, se afanó en preparar el vaso de leche para llevárselo lo más rápido posible; consiguió que se tomara toda, pero apenas mordisqueó una de las galletas. Edward no insistió más, y dejando el vaso y el plato en la mesilla, se tumbó encima de la cama, rodeando el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos. La joven se pegó a su cuerpo tanto cómo pudo.

-Te he echado de menos- murmuró ahogando un bostezo.

-Y yo a ti cielo, estaba muy preocupado- le recordó; no soportaba ver a su pequeña tan débil, parecía un animalillo indefenso, aferrándose a él.

-¿Cómo han ido las reuniones?, ¿vais a suministrar ganado a esos ranchos?- inquirió, curiosa.

-Con el primero que visité hemos cerrado el acuerdo- le contó animado -el segundo todavía está pensando la oferta-.

-Es estupendo, cariño- murmuró ésta, pero a la vez un bostezo involuntario abandonó su boca.

-Tienes que dormir- le dijo mientras besaba suavemente su frente -necesitas descansar- le volvió a decir.

-No quiero- espetó cual niña pequeña -cuéntame cosas de ese rancho que tenía caballos- le pidió con un tierno puchero. Su novio rió suavemente... su pequeña era demasiado cabezota, pero accedió a sus deseos.

Le relató su viaje hasta que sintió cómo se relajaba entre sus brazos; la observó dormir, le gustaba hacerlo. Con mucho cuidado se deshizo de su agarre, y dejando otro beso en su frente, se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina, para recoger todo y prepararse algo de comer.

Una vez comió y dejó la cocina reluciente, cómo siempre la tenía Bella, deshizo el equipaje y se duchó y cambió de ropa; salió sin hacer ruido, y comprobó que su pequeña dormía tranquila; su respiración no era tan agitada, y el analgésico para la fiebre había hecho su trabajo, ya que comprobó que le había bajado.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama; inmediatamente su pequeña se dio la vuelta, abrazándose a él de nuevo. El cansancio del viaje se iba notando, y con ella entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos, en un intento por descansar un poco.

-Edward...- abrió un ojo al escuchar su nombre,pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba completamente dormida. Sonriendo, besó suavemente su pelo, antes de que el sueño le envolviera a él también por completo.


	32. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Hoooola mis niñas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien, y que hayáis tenido una buena semana.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr, lectoras silenciosas... sois unos soles.**

**Bien, vamos al lío. Lamentablemente las aguas se empiezan a revolver de nuevo... veremos a ver lo que ocurre... **

**Sin poco más que añadir, os dejo con el capi. Un beso para todas, en especial para mis reques... y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 32: Sentimientos a flor de piel_

El teléfono sacó a Bella de su letargo; había cogido la gripe con tanta fuerza que llevaba cuatro días sin apenas salir de la cama; y aunque había ratos que se encontraba mejor, su sobreprotector novio apenas la dejaba levantarse, a pesar de sus ruegos. Edward se desvivía por y para ella; incluso se había encargado él mismo de las comidas, que para sorpresa de la joven, resultó que podía defenderse con platos sencillos y no muy elaborados.

-Hola Leah- saludó a su amiga nada más descolgar.

-Hola Bells, ¿cómo lo llevas?- le interrogó; el sábado Randall y ella se habían acercado a visitarla y a llevarle una deliciosa sopa de verduras, que la joven y Edward agradecieron.

-Al menos ya no tengo fiebre- resopló, incorporándose y apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero -pero todavía estoy muy cansada- le contó, con la voz congestionada -mi cabeza todavía tiene momentos que quiere explotar- su amiga rió divertida ante el relato.

-La has pillado bien, y es lógico que todavía estés débil- le recordó.

-Odio estar así, me siento una completa inútil- refunfuñó.

-Te aseguro que yo daría todo por estar unos días de relax, y más con un enfermero tan guapo- se burló -aunque el mío fuese moreno de piel y cabello- añadió, en alusión a su marido. Bella rió divertida.

-¿Cómo van las clases?, ¿me he perdido algo?- cambió de tema.

-Absolutamente nada interesante; ya sabes que la semana que viene empiezan los parciales, de modo que medio campus está encerrado en la facultad o en sus casas estudiando-.

-Pues yo estaba pensando en ir mañana- meditó la joven castaña en voz alta; justo en ese momento entraba Edward por la puerta, y negó en silencio con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía, ya que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de su novia.

Ésta simplemente rodó los ojos, casi sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga le contaba; iba a protestarle a su novio, cuándo oyó sonar el teléfono fijo. De nuevo se quedó sola en el dormitorio, y volvió a prestarle atención a Leah.

-¿Qué decías?; es que estaba aquí Edward- se disculpó.

-Te decía que no fueras tonta; quédate en casa esta semana, te recuperas bien y aprovechas para estudiar- le repitió la joven morena.

-Edward me ha dicho lo mismo, más o menos- la contestación de Bella hizo reír a la joven -puede que ambos tengáis razón; llevo días sin acercarme a los libros- murmuró pensativa -¿cómo está el resto?- cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Bien; todos te mandan recuerdos; apenas los he visto- Leah hizo una pausa -me crucé con Henry ayer, en el cambio de clase-.

-Qué alegría- siseó irónica.

-Sólo me preguntó a ver cómo estabas, tranquila- le dijo ésta, al escuchar la medio protesta de Bella -no ha comentado nada del día que huiste despavorida de la cafetería-.

-Pues espero que le haya quedado claro- la joven morena pudo oír rechinar los dientes de Bella desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Edward?- preguntó ésta, con tono serio.

-No- contestó con un suspiro – no fue nada, y no quiero que volvamos a discutir... y menos que se enfurezca y peleen- le explicó.

-Tampoco pasó nada grave- le dio la razón -de todos modos, yo se lo contaría; si se entera por otros medios en verdad se va a enfadar-.

-Ya lo sé... pero tengo miedo- murmuró, con la voz contenida.

-Si no se lo cuentas acabarás discutiendo con él de nuevo- volvió a repetirle Leah -piénsalo, Bells-.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo- contestó. Su amiga rió suavemente al escuchar el tono lastimero de Bella.

-Ahora te tengo que dejar, Randall me está esperando para ir a dar un paseo-.

-Ya veo cómo estudias- murmuró Bella con una risilla.

-Simplemente es un paréntesis; necesito levantar la vista o tendré pesadillas con la señora Vods- dijo resignada su amiga.

-Entonces ve, no hagas esperar a Randall- le aconsejó la joven castaña; justo en ese momento Edward entraba en la habitación; le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de su pequeña.

-Y tú hazme caso; no quiero verte por la facultad hasta el próximo martes, para hacer el primer examen- le advirtió Leah; Bella rodó los ojos, a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por los mechones cobrizos de su novio.

-Está bien; diviértete- le deseó, a modo de despedida.

-Que te mejores Bells, te llamo en un par de días- la comunicación se cortó, y después de dejar el móvil encima de la mesilla, sus ojos se posaron en Edward, que estaba cómodamente instalado en su regazo.

La pareja permaneció en un cómodo e íntimo silencio, y la joven sopesó las palabras de su amiga, debatiéndose entre contarle a Edward el incidente del otro día o no.

-Estás muy callada- Bella volvió su vista al rostro de Edward, que había abierto los ojos y la miraba con cariño -¿cómo está Leah?-.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros su pequeña -me ha dicho que me quede en casa hasta el día del examen-.

-¿Lo ves?- la medio picó Edward, incorporándose y quedando sus rostros muy cerca del uno del otro -es mejor que te recuperes por completo, cariño-.

-Ya lo sé... pero me frustra estar así, sin apenas poder salir de la cama- se volvió a quejar, cruzándose de brazos. Su novio rió divertido por la expresión de su novia.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- interrogó éste, de forma casual.

-Según Leah, todos estudiando... apenas los ha visto- le explicó; Edward observó con disimulo cómo empezaba a retorcer los dedos de sus manos; de repente se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le demandó, con verdadera preocupación en su voz; vio cómo su pequeña sonreía, pero esquivaba sus ojos verdes.

-Nada- murmuró nerviosa -es una tontería-.

-Pues parece preocuparte- volvió a insistir su novio. La joven suspiró frustrada para sus adentros; se debatió durante un minuto... pero se rindió; decidió contárselo.

-Verás...- empezó a relatar -el día que me puse enferma...- tomó una lenta bocanada de aire -estaba con Leah y Annie en la cafetería... y apareció Henry- miró a su novio a través de sus pestañas, y pudo ver que cuadraba su recta mandíbula, en un gesto serio.

El joven mantuvo una fachada serena, pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios; si ese impresentable había vuelto a molestar a su pequeña, se iba a encargar personalmente de recordarle un par de puntos importantes de su pasada charla.

Pero por otro lado, estaba un poco decepcionado... ¿por qué no se lo había contado antes?; ¿tanto miedo le tenía su novia?.

-¿Te molestó?- inquirió de manera suave, pero firme -Bella...- la llamó, ya que la joven seguía esquivando su mirada.

-Se acercó a la mesa; simplemente nos preguntó de manera general cómo llevábamos los exámenes- hizo una pequeña pausa, sopesando delicadamente sus palabras -después me preguntó cómo llevaba la asignatura en la que coincidimos; le dije que bien... y después me ofreció ayuda- Edward la escuchaba pacientemente, pero su ceño llevaba varios minutos arrugado -le dije que no era necesario... pero siguió insistiendo, incluso insinuó que podríamos quedar para estudiar- la joven pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo los dientes de Edward rechinaban entre ellos.

-Continúa- Bella se encogió ante en tono contenido de su novio.

-Le dije que no- murmuró la joven -me enfadé tanto que salí de allí corriendo; no sé que problema tiene con entender las negativas-.

Edward permaneció unos minutos en silencio, sopesando todo lo que su pequeña le había contado. Se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- le reclamó; su tono no reflejaba enfado, sino decepción.

-Tenía mucho miedo por tu reacción- musitó, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse -y no quería que te enfadaras; en realidad no pasó nada y...- Edward la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No me hubiera enfadado contigo Bella- le aclaró -sé que cuándo se trata de ti me vuelvo muy sobreprotector... pero no puedo evitarlo- se disculpó con una sonrisa triste.

-Edward...- susurró, llevando una de sus manos a la cara de su novio -no pasó nada, y...- éste la cortó.

-No pasa nada, Bella- negó con la cabeza -simplemente me duele que no hayas confiado en mi lo suficiente; sé que la otra vez lo pagué contigo, y no lo merecías- le explicó suavemente -y entiendo tu temor a mi reacción... pero no puedo evitar que me duela-.

-Edward, yo confío en ti... tienes que creerme- le dijo Bella, tomándole el rostro con desesperación -si hubiera ocurrido algo más grave te lo habría dicho sin dudarlo- el corazón del joven se encogió al ver una furtiva lágrima cruzar su mejilla.

-No llores cariño- la consoló, atrayéndola a sus brazos; su pequeña se acurrucó dentro de ellos, pegándose a su cuerpo todo lo que podía -no voy a enfadarme contigo... pero no puedo permitir que ese imbécil siga con lo mismo, y más cuándo tú le has dicho que no por activa y por pasiva- masculló, ahora con verdadera furia emanando de sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento mucho Edward- sollozó la joven -te he dado la sensación de que no confío en ti... y eso no es verdad... no me extraña que no quieras casarte conmigo- susurró en voz baja, pero las palabras llegaron a oídos de su novio.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza; sabía que era lo que más anhelaba su pequeña estrellita, pero era muy joven... y el no quería quitarle esa libertad tan pronto. Por otro lado, en su interior, todavía estaba muy presente lo que sucedió con su anterior pareja.

Había soportado la vergüenza y la humillación de tener que anular todos los preparativos, de soportar los comentarios y cuchicheos, ya que su ex huyó de Hunstville con ese impresentable dos días después de descubrirlos juntos, dejándole a él para que diera la cara ante todos.

Sabía que su pequeña no era así... pero simplemente quería que ambos estuvieran seguros de ese paso tan importante. Debía terminar sus estudios, convertirse en la magnífica profesora que estaba seguro que sería...

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera casarme contigo- le corrigió; su pequeña levantó la cabeza, mirándole de forma tímida -y eso se verá a su tiempo-.

-Leah tiene un año más que yo, y está casada- le recordó de manera inocente -y eso no le impide disfrutar de la vida y continuar con sus estudios-.

-Randall y Leah tendrían sus motivos para hacerlo- discrepó Edward.

-¿Y has pensado que yo quiera pertenecer a alguien por siempre?, ¿que quiera ser tu mujer?- le cuestionó Bella -siempre me he sentido sola Edward.; creo en el matrimonio, y si ahora me llevaras a Las Vegas, aceptaría gustosa-.

-¿Quieres que nos case Elvis?- le intentó quitar hierro al asunto el joven, sonriendo divertido. Ella sonrió de vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

-Solamente quiero pertenecerte de todas las maneras posibles- susurró Bella, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su novio; a pesar de su camisa, pudo sentir el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas.

-Ya me pertecenes, pequeña... al igual que yo te pertenezco; de eso no tengas duda alguna- el corazón de su novia se emocionó ante esas palabras -te prometo que iremos hablando del tema- juró de manera solemne, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente -y en cuánto a Henry... - dejó la frase inconclusa, y su pequeña se terminó de concluirla.

-Si me vuelve a molestar te lo diré, sea lo que sea- le contestó con absoluta convicción -¿me perdonas?- suplicó con un tierno puchero.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- corrigió su novio, dejando un suave beso en sus labios, que su pequeña devolvió con entusiasmo.

Unos minutos después, cuándo la taponada nariz de Bella no resistió más, la liberó para que tomara aire; le encantaba observarla después de haberla besado, cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de ese delicioso color cereza, y la graciosa forma que tenía de regular su respiración. Se acomodó mejor, todavía con ella entre sus brazos, dejando pequeños besos en su cara y en su pelo.

-¿Quién ha llamado antes, mientras yo hablaba con Leah?- interrogó curiosa, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

-Era Esme, quería saber cómo te encontrabas- le explicó -pero creo que lo que intentaba averiguar era a ver si te estaba cuidando bien- resopló.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió la joven, con una risa divertida.

-Me ha preguntado si te he dejado descansar, si me he ocupado de las tareas de la casa...- empezó a enumerar.

-Espero que le hayas dicho que has sido un enfermero estupendo- dijo la joven, dejando un beso justo dónde reposaba su corazón.

-Y un amo de casa estupendo- añadió Edward, sonriendo divertido.

-Cierto- aprobó la joven -creo que tendré que cambiar mi regalo para las siguientes navidades... ¡sabes hacer un huevo frito!- exclamó, ya riendo sin pudor alguno -ya no tiene sentido que te regale un curso de cocina; eso lo dejaremos para tus hermanos-.

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañarla en sus risas, abrazándola con cariño y acariciando sus pequeñas manos. Por un segundo se imaginó jugando con la alianza que tanto anhelaba su pequeña... y tenía que reconocer una cosa, la idea no le disgustaba en absoluto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las tres semanas siguientes pasaron a una velocidad asombrosa; el mes de febrero se implantó en el calendario, y eso para los estudiantes se traducía en los parciales de mitad de curso.

Totalmente recuperada de su gripe, la joven se enfrascó de lleno en la tarea de estudiar; los exámenes fueron más duros de lo que se había imaginado, pero se armó de paciencia y se puso a la tarea. Apenas fue a clase más que a las imprescindibles, ya que los profesores suspendieron momentáneamente el temario hasta la conclusión de los parciales.

Para ella y Leah los exámenes empezaron al final de la segunda semana de enero; por suerte para las jóvenes estudiantes, las fechas de las ocho asignaturas de las que debían examinarse estaban bastante espaciadas las unas de las otras, de modo que pudieron preparar y estudiar el temario de cada una con bastante tranquilidad.

Edward no había tenido que viajar en todo ese tiempo, y mientras su pequeña estrellita se dedicaba a estudiar, él se había ocupado de todas las tareas de la casa, había ido a comprar... Bella estaba segura de que si Esme se presentara ahora de visita, de seguro se caería al suelo, muerta de la impresión.

-¡Bella!- levantó la vista, al ver a Leah corriendo hasta su posición; por fin habían realizado el último examen, y ya podían descansar y respirar tranquilas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- le interrogó ansiosa.

-No ha sido tan difícil- suspiró aliviada ésta -pensé que la señora Vods lo pondría mucho más difícil-.

-Yo también- admitió la joven castaña -por fin hemos terminado, no puedo creerlo-.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Leah -¿qué planes tienes para nuestra recién recuperada libertad?- Bella rió ante la divertida frase.

-Mañana nos vamos a Hunstville; Nessie está a un mes de dar a luz, y desde navidades no hemos estado allí-.

-Mucho tiempo- admitió su amiga -¿os quedáis hasta el domingo?- ésta asintió con la cabeza; aunque era miércoles, no le importaba perder dos días enteros de clase. Además, lo prefería; no había visto a Henry en todo el tiempo que estuvieron de exámenes, de modo que se pudo relajar un poco, y dejar de pensar en el tema le vino bien para concentrarse... pero no le apetecía en absoluto volver a cruzárselo.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida, cuándo sonó el móvil de Leah; hablo durante unos segundos, para después preguntarle a la joven.

-Es Cindy; ella y Zack han terminado también, y me han preguntado si vamos a tomar un café- Bella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras que sacaba su móvil, para mandarle un mensaje a Edward, tal y cómo le prometió que haría al finalizar el examen, y de paso le dijo que iría a tomar un café con los chicos.

Quince minutos después subían los peldaños del Cavern, la taberna irlandesa que estaba cerca del campus. Zack y Cindy ya estaban allí, de modo que después de tomar sus cafés, se acomodaron junto a ellos.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para estos días?- preguntó Bella a la pareja.

-Dormir- respondió de manera inmediata Zack, provocando la risa de las chicas.

-Tirarme en el sofá, ver todos los capítulos de las series que tengo atrasadas y atiborrarme de helado de chocolate y comida basura- enumeró Cindy con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

-Muy post exámenes- refutó Leah.

-Y por supuesto, no pisar el campus hasta el próximo lunes- terminó de decir Zack.

-Ya somos cuatro- exclamó Bella divertida -Edward y yo nos vamos mañana a Hunstville, y Leah creo que tampoco va a dar señales de vida hasta el lunes-.

-¿Quién no va a dar señales de vida?- el grupo levantó la cabeza, para ver de pie al lado suyo a Annie y Henry.

-Todos nosotros- explicó Zack -nos vamos a tomar lo que queda de semana de descanso-.

-Pues añadirme a la lista- suspiró Annie, sentándose al lado de Bella. Se percató de que los ojos de Henry recorrían la menuda figura de Bella, que incómoda apartaba la mirada.

-Me lo he encontrado a la entrada de la cafetería- le dijo a ésta en voz baja -Cindy me ha llamado, y me imagino que a él lo habrá llamado Zack- Bella le dio una sonrisa amistosa a Annie.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- pero la joven castaña no se sentía cómoda en absoluto.

Intentó ignorar esa mirada, y se centró en la conversación que sus amigos tenían entre manos; por unos minutos todo permaneció tranquilo, hasta que Henry le habló.

-¿Y tú, que vas a hacer estos días?-.

-Edward y yo nos vamos mañana a ver a nuestra familia- le explicó, de manera cordial.

-De modo que no vas a ir a clase- contestó.

-No, no voy a ir- se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

-Te pasare los apuntes de psicología infantil- dijo de manera despreocupada, aludiendo de nuevo a la clase que ellos compartían. Bella rodó los ojos, pero se mantuvo serena.

-No será necesario Henry, gracias- se disculpó de la mesa, para ir al baño.

Permaneció varios minutos encerrada allí; no soportaba esas miradas que le dedicaba ese chico... tenían un significado que no llegaba a entender, y a veces incluso le daba miedo. Por un segundo se planteó seriamente si se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Resopló y abrió el grifo, refrescándose la cara e intentando calmarse. Decidió que era hora de volver a casa, así que abrió la puerta, con la intención de despedirse de los chicos.

Pero al abrirla se encontró con Henry, apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándole de manera muy seria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le reclamó.

-Sólo querías saber si te encontrabas bien- le explicó éste.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme- dejó al joven con la palabra en la boca, y se fue rápidamente hacia la mesa.

-Leah, ¿podrías pasarme el bolso y la carpeta?- le preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Claro... ¿va todo bien?- interrogó preocupada.

-No te has terminado el café- apuntó Zack a su taza, casi intacta.

-Tengo que volver a casa- se disculpó de manera torpe -disfrutad de estos días de descanso, chicos; nos vemos el lunes- se despidió de manera apresurada, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Nada más poner un pie en la calle, sintió cómo la agarraban de su brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole seguir.

-Bella, por favor... -le rogó Henry.

Ya no pudo más; estaba harta de toda esta situación; estaba harta de la insistencia de este chico, hasta de que por su culpa, Edward y ella estuvieran discutiendo; hasta de que no pudiera disfrutar de sus amigos...

-¡Por favor, qué!- le reclamó, con un tremendo grito -¡¿no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo?-.

-No grites- le dijo éste, serio, ya que la gente se había vuelto al oír las voces; incluso Leah y los demás se habían quedado parados a unos metros, puesto que ella y Annie se había levantado nada más ver que Henry seguír a su amiga.

-¡No se te ocurra decirme que no grite!- siseó enfadada y furiosa cómo pocas veces -te lo dejé bien claro el día, de la fiesta... y Edward también- Zack y Cindy presenciaban atónitos la escena, sin saber de qué iba el tema.

-¿De modo que tu rancherito está celoso?- inquirió burlón, para provocarla.

-No le llames así- le amenazó -Edward está furioso por todo eso que vio... te dejé bien claro que yo quiero a Edward, y que no siento nada por ti-.

-Él no te conviene- le volvió a decir.

-Pero es que yo no quiero nada contigo, ¿entiendes?... ¡nada!- chilló de nuevo -yo quiero a Edward, y yo decido lo que me conviene- repitió.

-Pero Bell...- intentó que no se fuera, pero la joven forcejeó ligeramente para soltarse de su agarre.

Pero su mala fortuna y sus dos pies izquierdos no fueron sus mayores aliados, ya que al darse la vuelta tropezó en los escalones de acceso en la entrada, cayendo prácticamente rodando por ellos.

-¡Bella!- chilló Leah, bajando a toda prisa y yendo en auxilio de su amiga, al igual que Cindy y Annie.

La joven permaneció tendida poca abajo un largo minuto... le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sobre todo la muñeca izquierda. Intentó incorporarse, pero al apoyar el brazo izquierdo un dolor intenso la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le preguntó frenética Annie, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Mi brazo- gimió de dolor, agarrándose fuertemente la muñeca. Entre Annie y Cindy le ayudaron a sentarse en uno de los escalones, y revisaron dónde decía que le dolía.

-Deberíamos ir a urgencias; puede que te la hayas roto- murmuró Cindy. La joven juró para sus adentros, lo que le faltaba. Vio que Henry se arrodillaba a su lado, y por instinto se echó para atrás.

-Bella, lo siento, no pretendía...-.

-No me toques- le amenazó; el joven nunca había visto esos ojos marrones brillar con tanta furia y enfado.

-Mejor haz caso a Bella y apártate- Henry escuchó atónito las palabras de Zack, pero se apartó a un lado sin decir nada.

La impotencia y la rabia, mezclada con el dolor, hizo que Bella se pusiera a temblar y a llorar. ¿Y ahora qué le decía a Edward?... ¿por qué este chico no entendía las cosas?

-He llamado a Edward- anunció Leah, que se había mantenido alejada de los chicos por unos minutos.

-¿Se lo has contado?- susurró temblorosa.

-He tenido que hacerlo Bells, ésto ya pasa de castaño oscuro- murmuró enfadada, y dirigiéndole a Henry una mirada intimidatoria. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía controlar ni sus nervios ni los sollozos. Arropada por las chicas, observó de reojo cómo Zack increpaba a Henry, llamándole de todo. Se mordía el labio tan fuerte que pensó que sus dientes lo atravesarían... no sabía de lo que Edward sería capaz.

-Tranquila Bella- la intentaba consolar Annie; los minutos pasaron demasiado lentos, hasta que oyó cómo un coche frenaba en seco. Levantó los ojos, y salió disparada al encuentro de Edward, que salía y azotaba con furia la puerta del automóvil.

-¡Bella!... ¿estás bien, cariño?- preguntó frenético cuándo ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Su pequeña no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, y se aferró a él, llorando y temblando histérica. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, cuidando de no hacerle daño en el brazo.

-Intenté decírselo, pero no me deja en paz- hipó desconsolada -no me deja en paz y ya estoy harta-.

Los ojos verdes del joven se enfocaron en Henry, que apartado miraba consternado a la pareja. Sin decir una sola palabra, besó a su pequeña en la frente, pero al encarar de nuevo al joven una expresión de auténtica furia se instaló en su cara; se separó de su pequeña y fue directo hacia Henry.

Bella observaba todo a cámara lenta; vio los puños de Edward a cada costado de su cuerpo, y su mandíbula tensa... sus ojos lanzaban dagas envenenadas en dirección a Henry; éste se echó para atrás, pero eso no impidió que uno de los puños de su novio impactara contra la mueca desafiante del joven.

-¡Edward, no!- chilló horrorizada.


	33. La familia crece

**Hoola mis chicas guapas.**

**Espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana, y que todas estéis bien.**

**No me cansaré nunca de agradeceros los rr, alertas favoritos... la gran familia que lee el rancho Killarney crece día a día... y eso es gracias a vosotras. Muy bienvenidas también a las nuevas incorporaciones.**

**Ainssss... vamos a ver cómo termina el follón del último capi; os aviso que aunque parece que el asunto está zanjado, no lo está, pero no por parte de Henry. Hay que ver cómo nuestro ranchero y su estrellita afrontan ésto.**

**Sin mucho más que añadir, os dejo el capi... espero lo disfrutéis.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todas, en especial pa mis reques... y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 33: La familia crece_

Presa del susto y del horror, Bella se quedó paralizada mientras observaba cómo Edward, cegado por la furia, golpeaba de manera certera la mandíbula de Henry. Annie y Cindy la rodearon inmediatamente, pidiéndole que se calmara, mientras que Zack intentaba apartar y tranquilizar a su novio, ayudado por Leah.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho!- rugió Edward, después de propinarle el puñetazo; Henry ya se había puesto en pie, y frotaba con su mano derecha el borde de su boca, que sangraba ligeramente.

-Sólo intentaba hablar con ella; no quería que nada de ésto pasara- contestó a duras penas.

-Te dije que te apartaras de ella- siseó el joven ranchero -te lo advertí- le volvió a amenazar, encarándole de nuevo -¡eres un maldito acosador!- gritó a la vez que volvía a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Zack fue más rápido y lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

-Edward no- trató de razonar con él -a golpes sólo vas a conseguir meterte en problemas-.

Un pequeño grupo de curiosos se agolpó alrededor, murmurando y cuchicheando. Edward tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, intentado que el aire frío despejara su mente y sus pulmones. Giró la cabeza para encontrándose con los ojos color café de su pequeña; aunque estaban totalmente abnegados en lágrimas, éstos le suplicaban de manera silenciosa que parara. Dedicándole una ínfima sonrisa tranquilizadora, se volvió de nuevo hacia Henry.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir- le dijo directamente; su novia se encogió de la impresión. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba este tono de voz, tan bajo y a la vez tan amenazante -ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella- su contrincante no era capaz de sostener esa mirada verde, llena de odio y rencor -ni se te ocurra volver a molestarla... o te aseguro que la próxima vez lo lamentarás de verdad-.

-No hace falta que me amenaces- acertó a responder el joven, tocándose de nuevo el labio magullado.

-Cállate Henry- le aconsejó Zack, muy serio -es mejor que te vayas- le sugirió.

El tedioso joven iba a protestar de nuevo; sabía que todo había estallado de manera estrepitosa, y ahora era imposible razonar con el furioso novio de Bella. Sabía que era una batalla perdida... pero la quería tanto que debía luchar por ella. Pero con lo sucedido hoy, literalmente la había cagado.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotado -sólo quiero que sepas que no quería hacerle daño- le volvió a decir a Edward. Pero el joven ranchero no le escuchó, y se apresuró raudo a buscar a su pequeña.

Bella todavía lloraba; su estado de nervios apenas había mejorado, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados seguían descargando lágrimas. Rodeada por sus amigas, intentaban sin éxito consolarla y tranquilizarla... pero estaba completamente paralizada; nunca jamás había visto a Edward así, ni siquiera cuándo los Denali le habían provocado a él o a sus hermanos. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban verdaderas chispas de odio... pero en cuánto los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, ese odio cambió en milésimas de segundos.

La imagen de su pequeña, con la tristeza impresa en sus ojos llorosos, hizo que el corazón de Edward se encogiera. Cabizbaja y pesarosa, y sosteniendo su maltrecha muñeca, no hizo amago de movimiento alguno.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se acercó a ella con cautela. Leah le dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, y junto a Cindy y Annie, se retiraron cuándo el joven llegó a la altura de Bella. Ésta no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir un dulce cosquilleo en la mejilla. Los dedos de Edward trazaban una dulce caricia, tan tranquilizadora cómo reconfortarte. Disfrutó de las sensaciones durante un largo minuto, con los ojos todavía cerrados, hasta que esa voz habló.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró su novio, sólo para ellos dos.

-Estoy asustada- le contestó ésta, todavía ahogando un pequeño sollozo -y me duele- la vista del joven se posó en su muñeca, visiblemente inflamada.

-Maldito imbécil- masculló casi para sus adentros; si había algo que no podía permitir, es que nada ni nadie dañara a su Bella; la furia brotó de nuevo en su interior... pero se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse -cariño, tenemos que ir al hospital; necesitas que te revisen la muñeca-.

Su pequeña asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y por fin se movió de su sitio, pasando su brazo sano por la cintura de Edward, que no dudó un segundo en devolverle el gesto y la rodeó con delicadeza los hombros, conduciéndola hacia el coche. Leah y Annie no dudaron en meterse a la parte trasera del volvo también.

-Os acompañamos- les dijo Leah, una vez estuvieron montados en el coche. Bella se dio la vuelta, dándoles las gracias en silencio; Edward simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras arrancaba el coche, camino del hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tardan demasiado- se quejó Annie, mirando su reloj y resoplando.

-Las urgencias están colapsadas- explicó Leah, soltando un suspiro de paciencia. Enfrente de ellas, un nervioso Edward paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Edward, cálmate y siéntate- le dijo la joven morena por cuarta vez. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso; justo en ese momento el móvil de Annie sonó.

-Es Cindy- les reveló una vez vio el identificador de llamadas -querrán saber algo de Bella; de vuelta traeré unos cafés- les dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Gracias- le dijo Leah; una vez ésta se alejó para contestar al teléfono, sus ojos negros se posaron de nuevo en el novio de su amiga. Tenía una expresión inescrutable en su cara, y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

-Ella estará bien, Edward- le intentó animar.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- le interrogó éste, pero sin mirarla a la cara.

-Nosotros habíamos quedado con los chicos en el pub; supongo que Zack se lo diría a Henry- le empezó a relatar -Zack y Cindy no sabían nada de lo que ocurría- Edward la escuchaba en silencio, y por fin su vista se levantó hacia ella, animándole a la joven a continuar.

-Bella estaba con nosotros, tranquila... pero se levantó al baño y él la siguió- los puños de Edward volvieron a endurecerse -no sabemos qué fue lo que le dijo allí, pero cuándo Bells volvió a la mesa, ni siquiera se sentó, y se despidió para irse- justo en ese momento, Annie regresaban con los cafés, los cuales agradecieron tanto Edward cómo Leah.

-Gracias- le dijo éste, mientras Annie tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.

-Entonces vimos cómo Henry la seguía hasta la entrada- siguió relatando ésta – y allí ya Bella explotó-.

-Ella le dejó muy claro que quería que la dejara en paz- continuó el relato Annie -Bella esta histérica, chillando... entonces Henry intentó sujetarla, y ella al intentar zafarse, tropezó con los escalones- de nuevo la furia se instaló en el pecho de Edward... ¿cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso a ponerle siquiera una mano encima a su pequeña?.

-Comprendo que estés furioso, Edward- le intentó calmar Leah.

-Jamás había reaccionado así- exclamó, frustrado y enfadado -pero no soy un loco que se lía a golpes con el primero que se cruza...- dejó la frase inconclusa; ni los hermanos Denali le habían provocado tantas ganas de estampar su puño a alguien.

-Tu reacción está más que justificada, Edward- le cortó Annie.

-Randall hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, te lo aseguro-añadió Leah.

-Henry se lo estaba buscando- masculló Annie entre dientes.

-Pero puede denunciarme- expresó Edward, en tono monocorde.

-No creo que lo haga- dijo Leah, muy convencida de si misma. El joven la miró, esperando su explicación, pero Annie se adelantó.

-Por la cuenta que le trae, sabrá mantener las distancias a partir de ahora; recuerda que Bella podría también denunciarlo-.

-Ella es demasiado buena con las personas cómo para hacer eso- susurró el joven, pensando en su amor.

-Te aseguro que ha captado la indirecta- volvió a decirle Annie -he hablado con Cindy; Zack y ella le han acompañado a casa- Leah frunció el ceño -y os aseguro que Henry está soportando la charla de su vida- murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa -Zack se está encargando de ello- Justo en ese momento, un hombre de mediana edad, con una bata blanca se acercó a ellos.

-Soy el doctor Allen- se presentó, estrechando la mano de Edward -¿son los familiares de Isabella Swan?.

-Soy su novio- le reveló éste -¿cómo se encuentra?- interrogó; la preocupación corroía todo su cuerpo.

-Por suerte, su muñeca no está rota... pero la torcedura es bastante seria- les empezó a relatar -también le hemos dado un tranquilizante, estaba muy nerviosa; ella me ha explicado que tropezó y calló por unas escaleras-.

-Así es- corroboró la versión Leah -tuvo una discusión con un compañero de universidad- el médico miraba a los tres de hito en hito. Al ver que el doctor Allen se mantenía en silencio, la mente del joven Cullen se puso a dar vueltas... ésto no le podía estar pasando a él.

-¿No estará insinuando que Edward es el responsable?- exclamó Annie, adelántándose al novio de su amiga. Edward iba a replicar, pero el médico les sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Les ruego se calmen, por favor- pidió con un gesto con sus manos -la señorita Swan me ha contado su versión, y coincide al completo con la de ustedes- el joven ranchero soltó ruidosamente el aire retenido por la impresión, al igual que las chicas -les ruego me perdonen... pero el maltrato está a la orden del día, y en caso de que se produzca, nuestro deber es dar parte a las autoridades-.

-Lo entendemos- aseguró Edward, acordándose de Alice -es perfectamente comprensible, y su trabajo- añadió.

-Cómo les iba diciendo; la torcedura es de segundo grado; no precisa enyesar... pero tendrá que mantenerla en un cabestrillo y en reposo durante un par de semanas... y también debe permanecer tranquila en ese tiempo; está muy nerviosa y afectada-.

-Por supuesto- le dio la razón Edward, con la preocupación impresa en su cara.

-No hará falta ni que vaya a clases, le llevaremos los apuntes- añadió Annie, a lo que Leah asintió.

-Le he recetado analgésicos para el dolor... y un valium, al menos para que descanse esta noche-.

Después de hacerles unas pocas recomendaciones finales, Annie y Leah se quedaron mientras Edward seguía al doctor hacia el box dónde estaba su pequeña. Estaba tumbada en la camilla, con el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su ceño ligeramente arrugado desvelaba que no estaba descansando.

Se acercó con cautela a la camilla, y tomó con delicadeza su mano sana, pasando sus dedos por su palma, en una leve caricia. Los ojos de su novia tardaron bastante en enfocarle; debido al tranquilizante.

-Edward...- le llamó, con un susurro ronco.

-Estoy aquí, cariño- le dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado -¿cómo estás, te duele?- interrogó preocupado. Bella afirmó en silencio, a la vez que su novio maldecía de nuevo para sus adentros. Parecía un cervatillo desvalido, y sus ojos lucían todavía con miedo.

-Bella... cariño, lo siento- ésta abrió completamente los ojos -yo no soy violento...- dijo con rabia contenida -pero no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño, y...- no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, y a la joven no se le ocurrió otra cosa que incorporarse y besarle dulcemente en la boca, para que guardara silencio.

El joven se sorprendió ante ese contacto... pero no puedo evitar suspirar de alivio contra los suaves labios de su pequeña; se sentía horrible consigo mismo, y no le extrañaría en absoluto que Bella pensara que era un lunático violento. Pero las reacciones de su pequeña siempre le tomaban por sorpresa... y era una de las miles de cosas que adoraba de ella.

Correspondió a ese tierno gesto sin pensarlo, tomando su suave rostro entre sus manos. Los labios de ambos bailaban entre ellos de manera lenta y perfecta... eran cómo si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, separados durante años y que el destino, puede que de la manera más dolorosa para ella, hubiera empeñado en juntar.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que liberar a su pequeña para que tomara aire, pero ella se aferró cómo pudo a él; necesitaba la protección que sólo los brazos de Edward le podían dar. El joven sonrió con ternura a mientras imprimía caricias protectoras a lo largo de su espalda.

-Vamos a casa cariño, necesitas descansar- le susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó ésta, sin moverse de su posición.

-Ya tengo todos los papeles del alta; el doctor Allen dice que tienes que estar un par de semanas en reposo- le explicó -de modo que nada de clases ni de ir a casa- Bella levantó el rostro, poniendo una adorable mueca de protesta.

-En el rancho no te dejarían en paz... y conociéndote, seguro te pondrías a cocinar- ella sonrió, al acordarse de sus cuñados.

-Es posible- concordó -pero me hacía ilusión ir a casa estos días-.

-Veremos a ver cómo estás la próxima semana... pero de momento los primeros días en casa, descansando- negoció Edward, conteniendo la sonrisa al observar el puchero de su novia.

-Está bien- resopló.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse de la camilla, y con su brazo posado de manera protectora sobre sus hombros, se dirigieron hacia la salida, en busca de Leah y Annie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los primeros días en casa Bella se los pasó literalmente acostada entre el sofá y la cama; a pesar de repetirle a Edward una y otra vez que podía hacer un montón de cosas, su novio no admitía réplica alguna. En el fondo le encantaba; su novio la trataba cómo una auténtica reina; tal y cómo pasó cuándo tuvo gripe, Edward la cuidaba y se ocupaba de la casa.

Bella estudió la actitud y los gestos de su novio durante los últimos días. Aunque éste ponía buena cara todas las veces que se dirigía a ella, las veces que él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tenía un poso de preocupación e inquietud en sus ojos.

Ella había pensado en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde; todavía podía sentir el estremecimiento de miedo que atravesó su cuerpo cuándo vio a Edward abalanzarse contra Henry; cuándo se acercó a ella para llevarla al hospital estaba en shock... quizá su novio había malinterpretado esa actitud inicial suya, y por eso en el box de urgencias se había disculpado con ella. Conocía a Edward tanto o más que a si misma... y sabía que sus temores a que le viera cómo un completo celoso desquiciado y agresivo le aterraban y le carcomían por dentro. Pero ella le había explicado por activa y por pasiva que tenía un motivo para hacerlo... y que proteger a lo que más se quería no era malo. El culpable de todo ésto era el imbécil de Henry.

No habían vuelto a saber nada de él, y no tenía interés alguno en averiguarlo. Leah, Randall y el resto de los chicos se habían apenas hace una hora. Habían compartido una divertida tarde todos ellos, y por lo que les había contado Zack, Henry no pensaba denunciar a Edward. Estaba muy apenado y arrepentido por todo lo que había pasado, y le había asegurado que a partir de ahora mantendría las distancias con Bella, para que no se sintiera incómoda. Ella suspiró ligeramente aliviada, lo mismo que Edward... esperaba de verdad que eso fuera así en el futuro.

Oyó que el teléfono fijo sonaba, y a Edward contestar en la cocina. Se levantó con pereza para ir al baño; aunque le costaba todavía mover el brazo izquierdo, poco a poco se iba defendiendo ella sola. Al volver al salón, Edward le esperaba con una sonrisa inmensa plantada en su cara. Su corazón brincó... adoraba ver esa sonrisa despreocupada y feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió mientras se acercaba a él; Edward simplemente rodeó sus caderas con sus brazos, sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa. Esbozó una mueca pensativa, hasta que Bella arqueó una ceja, obligándole a hablar.

-Ya que estos días ha sido una buena enferma... ¿quieres ir a Hunstville unos días?- la sonrisa de Bella apareció en su rostro.

-Estoy deseando ir a casa- respondió contenta. Podían haberse ido durante todo el periodo de su recuperación... pero reconocía que en San Antonio habían estado muy tranquilos.

-Me alegro que tengas ganas... porque hay unas pequeñas deseando conocer a su tía Bella- le reveló Edward. En el rostro de su pequeña apareció una inmensa sonrisa -era Esme... Nessie se puso de parto ayer de madrugada... y acaban de nacer hace dos horas-.

-Ohhh por dios- susurró su pequeña -ya están aquí- murmuró emocionada y feliz -se han adelantado dos semanas- exclamó.

-Impacientes cómo su padre- rodó los ojos Edward, pero también sonriendo -saldremos mañana por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?- le ofreció.

-Perfecto- asintió contenta -voy a llamar a Nessie... y a hacer las maletas- exclamó alborozada, soltándose del agarre de su novio y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio, tarareando contenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El viaje hasta Hunstville se le hizo eterno... pero valió la pena; tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a todos, y conocer a sus recién estrenadas sobrinitas. Se dirigieron directamente al hospital, y al llegar a la habitación de Nessie se encontraron allí con toda la familia.

-Hola a todos- saludó Edward de manera general. Esme y un muy feliz y orgulloso abuelo enseguida salieron a su encuentro.

-Hola hijos- los abrazó el patriarca -¿cómo te encuentras, hija?- inquirió, mirando con preocupación el brazo de Bella.

-Mucho mejor- les tranquilizó, después de soltar a Esme de su abrazo.

-Deberíais haber venido antes- les reprochó con cariño la buena mujer -Bella habría estado más vigilada en casa, y más cómoda y acompañada-.

-Edward me ha cuidado muy bien- aclaró la joven -incluso ha cocinado- dijo la última frase mirando a sus cuñados, que también se habían acercado.

-¿Edward con un delantal?- eso tengo que verlo -expresó Jasper con sorpresa; su novio miró a su hermano con una ceja arqueada, después de saludar a Emmet, Alice y Rose.

-Deberías aprender de mi- recitó burlón.

-Y que lo digas- rodó los ojos Alice, ante las risas del resto. Después de los saludos, Bella y Edward se acercaron a la cama, dónde Nessie estaba instalada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- interrogó la joven castaña a su cuñada, después de saludarlos a ambos.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti- contestó Nessie, señalando su brazo.

-Estoy mucho mejor- le informó Bella; los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en las dos cunitas. Dentro de ellas, las pequeñas Claire y Valerie Black dormían tranquilas, ajenas al jaleo familiar.

Bella se acercó, mirando embobada; eran tan pequeñitas... tenían el pelo moreno, al igual que su padre, pero la forma de la cara era de Nessie.

-Ni se inmutan- le dijo Edward a Bella.

-Al igual que su padre, duermen cómo un tronco- dijo Nessie, inclinándose hacia una de las cunas, pasando su dedo por la mejilla de su hija.

-Son preciosas- dijo Edward, a lo que Bella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que son preciosas, son mis princesas- canturreó una voz desde la puerta. El orgulloso padre entraba justo en ese momento en la habitación.

Edward se adelantó, dándole un fuerte abrazo; Bella también se acercó. Nunca había visto a Jake tan feliz.

-Enhorabuena hermano- le palmeó el hombro su novio.

-Son preciosas, Jake... eres padre por fin- añadió Bella. Su cuñado se abstuvo de darle uno de sus abrazos de oso, viendo su muñeca lastimada, pero aun así lo hizo con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- les agradeció -¿cómo va tu brazo?- se interesó.

-Mejor; Tengo un buen enfermero- le explicó mientras rodeaba la cintura de Edward con su brazo sano.

-Ainsssss, cuñada...- exclamó Emmet -mira que tropezarte- dijo negando con la cabeza. Edward y ella decidieron no contar nada de lo sucedido; era una cosa de ellos, cómo pareja... y Bella no quería que sus cuñados se presentaran en San Antonio para ayudar a su hermano a ajustar cuentas con Henry.

-Accidentes que ocurren- se excusó Bella -no podré cocinar mucho, todavía no puedo moverla bien-.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- añadió Rose.

-Sabes que lo primero eres tú- le guiñó un ojo Jasper, que Bella correspondió con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de animada conversación, una de las gemelas lloriqueó, reclamando atención. Jake se adelantó para cogerla en brazos; a Bella le pareció una imagen muy tierna y graciosa, ver a la pequeña perdida entre los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-Ya está Claire, ya pasó... ¿tienes hambre?- la arrulló con voz suave.

-Esa es Valerie- rodó los ojos su mujer. Jake frunció el ceño, hasta que después de observar a su hija con atención, afirmó con la cabeza.

-Cierto- le dio la razón.

-¿Cómo las distingues?- preguntó Alice con verdadera curiosidad; las niñas eran cómo dos gotas de agua.

-Claire tiene un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, aunque muy imperceptible- se explicó la joven a la vez que su marido le pasaba a la pequeña -Valerie llora con menos intensidad, y sus mejillas están más sonrojadas que las de su hermana- todos estudiaron las caritas de las niñas con atención, puesto que nada más pasársela a su madre, Jake cogió a su hermana en brazos.

-Pues yo no veo las diferencias- se quejó Emmet.

-Según vayan creciendo, las iremos distinguiendo- explicó pacientemente Carlisle.

-Debíamos ponerles baberos con sus nombres todo el día, así no habrá problemas- sugirió Jasper, ante la mirada de su novia.

-¿Sabéis?- hizo la pregunta de manera general Edward -eso de tener una hermano o hermano gemelo está genial- las chicas y Carlisle lo miraban sin entender.

-Cierto- aprobó Emmet -podrán turnase para hacer los exámenes sin que los profesores se den cuenta- sus hermanos ahogaron la carcajada, ante la ceja alzada de su padre.

-Podrán intercambiarse los chicos- sugirió Jasper cómo sin tal cosa. Nessie rió, ya que a la mención de la palabra chicos a su esposo le cambio la cara.

-¿Chicos?- repitió Jake, cruzándose de brazos -hablaremos de ese tema cuándo tengan... - calló un momento, para hacer cuentas mentales... -¿cincuenta años?- ofreció cómo si tal cosa, desatando las carcajadas contenidas del resto de su familia.


	34. Aguas turbias

**Hooola mis chicas guapas.**

**Espero estéis todas bien; lamento estos dos días de retraso, pero andamos con dificultades informáticas en el hospi, y tenemos muchísimo trabajo acumulado.**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr, mis lectoras silenciosas... sois unos soles; a las que se incorporan ahora, muy muy bienvenidas.**

**Bien... os voy poniendo sobre aviso... estamos en la recta final del fic; todavía quedan algunos capis... pero no serán muchos. En este se cerrará un episodio que había pendiente con un miembro de la familia... espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

**Mis reques preciosas... si el sistema informático del hospi y el wifi cooperan podré conectarme un ratito esta noche... os echo muuucho de menos mis chicas.**

**Un beso muy grande para todas mis niñas... y que disfrutéis de Amanecer tanto o más de lo que yo voy a disfrutar el viernes ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 34: Aguas turbias_

Los días que precedieron al nacimiento de las pequeñas fueron de lo más ajetreados para los habitantes del rancho Killarney. Una semana después de su nacimiento, tanto las pequeñas cómo su madre ya estaban en casa, para alegría de la familia entera y de Jake.

Bella y Edward decidieron quedarse unos días más; dado que con la mano todavía convaleciente no iría a clase, su novio podría aprovechar para echar una mano en las tareas del rancho, y ayudarían a los nuevos padres a instalarse de forma definitiva en su casa.

La nueva morada de la familia Black por fin estaba terminada; al igual que Rosalie y Emmet, vivían dentro de las propiedades del rancho y a quince minutos en coche de la casa principal. La adelantada venida al mundo de las pequeñas les había pillado con los muebles a medio montar; a eso se dedicaron los hermanos Cullen; ayudados por el resto de la familia y varios de los peones, trasladaron todos los enseres de la pareja... pero el ajetreo era inmenso.

Nessie y Alice estaban guardando la ropita de las niñas en su armario, mientras que Bella sostenía a Claire con su brazo sano, sentada en la cama y haciéndole mimos a la pequeña; Rosalie, cómo buena pediatra, terminaba de revisar a Valerie.

-Pues esta pequeña ya está lista- la arrulló su rubia tía, mientras la cogía en brazos.

-¿No es muy raro que no se le haya caído todavía el cordón del ombliguito?- interrogó Nessie, acercándose a ella -a Claire se le cayó ayer-.

-Es perfectamente normal- la tranquilizó su cuñada -de normal tardan de dos a tres semanas desde su nacimiento, pero ella- señaló a la pequeña que Bella tenía en brazos- se ha adelantado-.

-Claire siempre se adelanta- dijo su madre, con una sonrisa -es la primera en despertarse, en protestar para comer...-.

-En eso se parece al padre- rodó los ojos Alice, lo que provocó las risas del resto. Rosalie le pasó la pequeña Valerie a su madre.

-Tu turno, pequeña Claire- canturreó mientras se la arrebataba a Bella de los brazos y la posaba delicadamente en la cama. La bebé, plenamente despierta, movía de forma graciosa sus manitas y deditos.

-Parece que esta pequeña también ha heredado los ojos de su padre- observó Bella, fijándose con más atención en los pequeños ojitos, todavía sin color definido, pero oscuros.

-Valerie también- añadió Alice, que ahora la tenía en brazos -parece que los genes Black y Cullen ya tienen plenas herederas-.

Las jóvenes seguían con la divertida charla, pero Bella sólo tenía ojos para sus diminutas sobrinas. Desde que las había visto por primera vez, sus pensamientos se perdían en cómo sería tener un pequeño o pequeña con Edward; pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que para que esa ilusión se cumpliera todavía quedaban unos años por delante. El tema de los niños, a diferencia del matrimonio, sí que lo habían hablado más frecuentemente... y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debía terminar su carrera.

En esa semana y media que llevaban en el rancho, la joven había observado a Edward en silencio; no habían tocado de nuevo el tema de Henry y lo sucedido aquella tarde, pero muchas veces había visto rondar la preocupación y la incertidumbre en los ojos de su novio. Estaba muy callado... sobre todo con ella.

Bella le había oído decir a su padre muchas veces que los ojos son la ventana del alma; y que sí conocías lo suficientemente a una persona, podías saber que pasaba por su mente con tan sólo fijarte en sus ojos... y la joven reconocía todas y cada una de las inquietudes de su novio con tan sólo mirarle; podía distinguir el color jade oscuro de los momentos de íntima pasión... las pequeñas, prácticamente imperceptibles a simple vista, motitas de color miel que se arremolinaban en ellos cuándo estaba feliz y relajado... el reflejo brillante que se apoderaba de ellos cuándo los orbes de ambos se cruzaban... pero también podía ver la preocupación y la incertidumbre en sus ojos... el verde se tornaba más apagado, casi opaco, por la falta de brillo. Y así lucían desde hacía varios días.

Un suave lloriqueo la devolvió a ala tierra; la pequeña Claire protestaba mientras que su tía Rose la envolvía en una mantita blanca y rosa.

-Las niñas están estupendas, Nessie- se dirigió a su cuñada -la próxima semana te espero en el consultorio, para pesarlas- las chicas volvieron a retomar la charla, pero Bella de nuevo se quedó callada; su cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas... hasta que la voz de Alice le sacó del trance.

-Bella... ¿estás bien?- le interrogó preocupada.

-Estás ausente- añadió Nessie -¿todavía te molesta la mano?-.

-A veces, pero sólo cuándo la muevo durante un buen rato- se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos ya enseguida te libras del cabestrillo- apuntó Rose, cogiendo su muñeca con suavidad y revisándola.

-Eso espero- musitó con un suspiro de paciencia -me siento una inútil total; ni siquiera he podido cocinar bien... y enseguida tendré que retomar las clases- pensó mientras que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral... ¿mantendría su palabra Henry, y en verdad la dejaría en paz?.

-¿Cuándo tenéis pensado regresa a San Antonio?- interrogó de nuevo Nessie.

-El domingo; así que esta semana todavía estaremos aquí- le contestó.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el jaleo que escucharon el el piso inferior; los chicos habían llegado con otro viaje de cajas y maletas. Bajaron a su encuentro; Esme estaba en la cocina, de modo que Bella acudió en su ayuda; aunque no pudiera cocinar bien, le gustaba estar ahí. En ella se encontró a Edward y Jasper, cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera.

-¿Habéis terminado?- interrogó a la vez que se acercaba a su novio.

-Sí- le aclaró -no puedo creer que Jake tenga tantos cachivaches- refunfuñó.

-Ehhhh- exclamó el aludido, entrando también en la cocina -veremos a ver qué ocurre cuándo tengamos que trasladar tus montañas de discos y libros-.

-No me puedo creer que todavía guardes los cómics que leías cuándo tenías seis años- negó con la cabeza Jasper, que miraba por encima del hombro de Esme qué había de comer.

-Y todos los DVD´s de Star Treck- dijo la voz de Emmet, que entraba con su hijo en brazos -yo creo que algunos los tienes repetidos-.

-Alto ahí... nadie se mete con el Dr. Spock en mi presencia- relató éste, divertido y a la vez ofendido. Jasper, Emmet y Edward rieron; el más pequeño de los hermanos miró a su pequeña, que le sonreía con cariño.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- su pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada... me gusta verte así... llevas días muy callado- susurró en voz baja, sólo para él. El joven suspiró... definitivamente, no se le escapaba nada. Dejando el botellín de cerveza en la encimera, tomó la mano sana de su novia.

-¿Quieres pasear?- le ofreció de manera, seria, pero amable. El tono de voz que usó hizo que una desazón extraña la recorriera de arriba abajo. Se tragó sus nervios y asintió en silencio; Edward se disculpó de todos, alegando que regresarían para la comida a tiempo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, sumidos en unos de sus habituales silencios... pero éste no era uno de los íntimos y reconfortantes de los que pareja disfrutaba. Bella sabía que su novio estaba nervioso, porque jugaba y retorcía sus dedos sin parar; incapaz de quedarse tranquila, paró de sopetón, poniéndose frente a Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa?- era la pregunta estrella en su subconsciente... pero si no la sacaba a relucir explotaría. Su novio la miró fijamente, extrañado y sorprendido por la interrupción del paseo. Negó con la cabeza, pero cuándo fue a contestar su pequeña se volvió a adelantar, dejándole con la palabra en la boca -si vas a dejarme, prefiero que me lo sueltes ya...- murmuró con la voz contenida, y lágrimas en los ojos.

Las palabras de su pequeña hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de manera desmesurada... ¿acaso le había dado esa impresión?... ¿dejarla?... ¿por qué pensaba eso?...

-Bella...- la llamó con suavidad, intentando que los ojos cafés que tanto amaba lo miraran -¿por qué dices eso?-.

-No lo sé, Edward; lo único que sé es que desde que pasó... aquello- ni quería pronunciar el nombre de ese idiota -estás callado, pensativo... desde que llegamos al rancho apenas me hablas...- le explicó con un susurro de pena, pero Edward la calló cómo sólo el sabía hacerlo.

Sus labios se posaron en los de su pequeña, envolviéndolos con ternura y calidez; Bella se aferró a su cuello, devolviéndole gustosa ese beso, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Era cómo si una inexplicable sensación se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, y el sólo pensar que Edward y ella pudieran separarse le causaba una sensación y pena que quería alejar de su mente a toda costa. Las bocas y los besos que la pareja se prodigaba hablaban por ellos solos; el joven la estrechaba entre sus brazos, disfrutando de esa calidez que desprendía todo su cuerpo... ¿cómo podía ella, pensar por una mínima fracción de segundos, que quería alejarla de su lado?...

Lamentablemente para ambos, necesitaban coger aire, y Edward empezó a bajar la intensidad del beso; cuándo sus labios se despegaron de los de ella, se deleitó con el espectáculo que tenía frente a él... le encantaba ver la expresión tímida y adorable de Bella cada vez que la besaba.

-Bella...- la volvió a llamar con suavidad de nuevo -por supuesto que no voy a dejarte- musitó en voz baja, desviando su vista de la de ella. El ceño fruncido de su pequeña llegó a sus ojos -es sólo que lo ocurrido en las últimas me ha dado mucho que pensar... me siento mal conmigo mismo, y la reacción que tuve- le explicó.

-Edward... -exclamó, abrazándole de nuevo -¿por qué no hablaste conmigo antes?- le reclamó, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-No quería preocuparte- le contestó -quería que disfrutaras estos días en casa, con las chicas y las pequeñas- su pequeña levantó la cabeza, negando y de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero aun así deberías haberlo hablado conmigo- le volvió a repetir -estaba muy preocupada por ti, y verte así me recordó cuándo vine a vivir aquí; siempre tan encerrado en tus pensamientos- le explicó ella -sólo quiero que sepas que me puedes contar lo que te pasa, siempre -recalcó la última palabra.

-Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabes, no?- ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza, sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Eres mi novio- le recordó, con una de las sonrisas que el joven amaba -y lo que te preocupa a ti, me preocupa a mi-. Edward simplemente la abrazó... era tan diferente a Jessica; ahora no podía entender que es lo que le había llevado a enamorarse tan perdidademente de esa niña mimada y caprichosa; Bella era la generosidad y dulzura en persona, siempre anteponiendo a todos ante ella misma...

-Perdóname cariño- le rogó, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos -confío en ti... lo que pasa es que no quería preocuparte- se volvió a disculpar -pero jamás pienses que quiero dejarte, porque eso no es así-.

Bella escuchó atentamente lo que Edward le decía, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro de alivio; durante todos esos días había visto la preocupación rondar los ojos de su novio, y por fin se lo había contado. El joven notó que su pequeña se relajaba, y junto su frente a la de ella, en un íntimo gesto.

-Sabes que no podría vivir sin ti- dijo en voz muy baja.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- reconoció ella -pero Edward... somos una pareja, y debemos compartir nuestros problemas y preocupaciones- paró, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras -sólo quiero que confíes en mi-.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, y lo siento mucho- respondió éste, entendiendo cómo se sentía su pequeña, y en lo mal que lo habría pasado estos últimos días.

Volvió a estrechar a su pequeña entre sus brazos, permaneciendo así a lo largo de todo el paseo; por primera vez en todos esos días hablaron de lo ocurrido con tranquilidad; Bella le confesó a su novio que estaba nerviosa por volver a la facultad; en el fondo tenía miedo a que la promesa de Henry quedara en saco roto.

-Pero por otro lado, me fastidia que por un imbécil no pueda estar tranquila en clase- refunfuñó enfadada.

-Yo te llevaré y te recogeré- afirmó muy rotundamente su novio -no pienso dejar que se te vuelva a acercar- siseó con voz afilada. Bella rodó los ojos, no muy conforme.

-No es necesario; y te recuerdo que dentro de tres semanas tienes que irte de viaje- le recordó.

-Pero te acompañaré cuándo esté allí... y si yo no estoy, quiero que te pegues a Leah y los chicos cómo una lapa- la vena sobreprotectora Cullen estaba saliendo en todo su esplendor.

-Está bien- dijo, dándose por vencida -pero sólo las primeras semanas; sino hay problemas dejarás que vaya yo por mi propio pie a las clases- trató de negociar, de manera divertida. El joven rió encantado, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Deberías venir conmigo de viaje de negocios- refutó con diversión en su voz -se te da bien negociar y regatear- ella se carcajeó -no tenía constancia de esa habilidad tuya- se burló éste, con cariño.

-Quizá haya cosas de mi que todavía no sabes, vaquero- murmuró de manera que a Edward se le antojo cómo una invitación íntima y sensual.

-Entonces estaré encantado de descubrirlas- susurró contra su oreja, dejando un suave beso debajo de ella; sintió que el cuerpo de Bella se estremecía con esa caricia.

-Tramposo- le acusó ella, con una simpática mueca; el joven rió encantado, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de su pequeña y continuando con el paseo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días de esa semana pasaron demasiado rápido, y el domingo se acercaba de manera alarmante en el calendario. Edward y Bella regresaba el domingo a San Antonio; ella debía retomar sus clases, para encarar la última etapa antes de los exámenes finales de primer año.

El esguince de su muñeca prácticamente había sanado; ya no necesitaba el cabestrillo, y pudo volver a tomar las riendas de la cocina familiar. Por lo que el viernes anterior a su partida, decidieron inaugurar oficialmente la casa de la familia Black con una cena para toda la familia. Los padres de Nessie habían viajado desde Tucson para conocer a sus nietas, de modo que no podían desaprovechar la ocasión.

-La cena estaba deliciosa, Bella- la felicitó la madre de Nessie.

-Cierto- aprobó Carlisle -cada día te superas más-.

-No es para tanto- le quitó importancia Bella, un poco sonrojada por tanto halago y recogiendo los platos, con la ayuda de Esme y sus cuñadas -además, antes de que yo viniera a vivir aquí estos glotones se alimentaban- dijo con una risa, señalando a Jake, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Glotones?- repitió Jake, alzando una ceja -el trabajo en el rancho requiere muchas energías-.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos su padre.

Stanley Rale contenía la carcajada, al ver la cara de resignación de su consuegro; ellos dos se dirigieron al salón, para seguir con la charla que ambos se traían entre manos.

Esme y Nessie se afanaban en meter los platos al lavavajillas, aprovechando que las pequeñas aún no se habían despertado para su toma. Owen dormía plácidamente en uno de los dormitorios desde antes de la cena, de modo que disfrutaron de una cena tranquila.

-Podríamos salir a tomar algo al bar de Félix- sugirió Emmet a sus hermanos, que fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la mesa.

-Apoyo la moción; hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos- añadió Edward. Jake puso una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

-Os recordamos que Nessie y yo tenemos dos recién nacidas, así que no podemos-.

-Pero nosotros seis sí podemos- apuntó Jasper, mirando a sus hermanos -podéis dejar que Owen duerma en casa de papá- sugirió a Emmet. Justo en ese momento las chicas entraban por la puerta.

-¿De qué habláis?- interrogó Bella, sentándose al lado de su novio.

-De qué podríamos salir a tomar algo- le reveló éste.

-¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó Rose -podemos dejar a Owen con Carlisle y Esme-.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo- afirmó Jasper, pagado de si mismo.

-Pero nosotros no podemos- protestó Jake, cual niño pequeño, ante la mirada de paciencia de Nessie.

-Cuándo las peques crezcan un poco, podremos hacerlo- le dijo ésta -pero deja que ellos vayan; Edward y Bella se van pasado mañana-.

-Cierto, y no podremos venir en casi un mes- añadió Edward.

-No le hagáis caso- les tranquilizó Nessie con un gesto -además, en cuánto una de sus hijas haga el mínimo movimiento ya estará pegado a la cuna- el resto se carcajeó, divertido por las palabras de la joven... en verdad la imagen niñera de Jake resultaba muy cómica -id y beberos una copa a nuestra salud-.

-Eso dalo por hecho- se frotó las manos Emmet.

-Podríamos ir al Mistic River, a bailar un poco- sugirió Rose, cómo si nada.

-¡Siiiiiii!- chilló Alice, dando unos graciosos saltitos en el regazo de su novio.

-Ahhh no, de ninguna manera- dijo Emmet -¿acaso no os acordáis de la despedida de soltera de la señora Black?- interrogó a su mujer.

-Bella seguro que no recuerda nada- exclamó Jake, dando una sonora carcajada -todavía puedo verla colgándose de su cuello- señaló a Edward -y llamándole Eddie-.

-Para una vez que me emborracho- murmuró la aludida entre dientes, ante la mirada divertida de Edward.

-Si no hubierais aparecido por allí no habríais dado el espectáculo- masculló Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por enésima vez, Rosie- suspiró Emmet con cansancio, agarrándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz -no os estábamos siguiendo- Carlisle, Esme y los padres de Nessie eran testigos mudos del divertido intercambio de opiniones.

-Veo que aunque hayan pasado más de seis meses, el asunto colea- murmuró divertida Esme.

-Cómo niños- protestaba Carlisle, con cara de resignación -cómo niños...-.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas después, y con la polémica medio zanjada, Emmet, Jasper y Edward Cullen y sus respectivas parejas estaban tranquilamente acomodados en torno a una mesa en el bar de Félix.

-Está lleno- dijo Bella, mirando a su alrededor.

-Estamos mejor aquí sentados que de pie en el Mistic River- dijo Emmet mordaz, mirando a su esposa, que le dedico una mirada desdeñosa.

-Vamos chicos, no os enfadéis- intentó apaciguar los ánimos Edward.

-Relájemonos y disfrutemos- apoyó Jasper las palabras de su hermano. Los ánimos se apaciguaron, y estaban en medio de una divertida charla hasta que dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa, saludando a Alice.

-¡Kayla, Lisa!- exclamó la joven morena, poniéndose de pie y dándoles dos besos -¿qué hacéis aquí?-.

-Hemos venido a tomar algo, pero ya nos íbamos- le informó una de ellas, bajita y con el pelo corto y castaño. Alice se giró hacia la mesa.

-Ellas son Kayla y Lisa; trabajan con Nessie y conmigo en la comisión- le explicó a su familia -ellos son mis cuñados y él- señaló a su pareja -es Jasper Cullen, mi novio- presentó de manera general.

-De modo que también sois los cuñados de Ness- dijo una de ellas -¿cómo están ella y las pequeñas?-.

-Están preciosas- contestó Bella.

-Y nos cuesta horrores distinguirlas- añadió Emmet, lo que arrancó las risas generales. Charlaron con ellos unos momentos, y después Alice fue con ellas hasta la puerta.

Siguió hablando con ellas unos minutos, hasta que se despidió de ellas. Se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar, pero una desagradable voz hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

-Vaya, vaya...- se giró, topándose de bruces con James y Garret Denali.

-Pero si es una de las integrantes de la amorosa familia Cullen- exclamó James, abriendo la boca en un gesto exagerado y sorprendido.

-Qué desagradable sorpresa- masculló Alice, cruzándose de brazos -llevabais tiempo sin dar la lata-.

-¿Nos habéis echado de menos?- dijo Garret, llevándose una mano al corazón -en el fondo los Cullen no pueden vivir sin nosotros-.

-Pues espero que sigáis así, y nos dejéis en paz- les medio amenazó, dándose la vuelta, pero de nuevo la voz de James Denali la detuvo.

-Qué mal educada... ¿no saludas a nuestro amigo?- el corazón de la joven pareció detenerse -creo que ya os conocéis-.

Alice Brandon sintió que su respiración se colapsaba por momentos; y la piel se le puso de gallina al escuchar la voz que tanto dolor le había costado borrar. Intentando que el aire desatascara sus pulmones, se giró lentamente.

Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio; pero sus ojos marrones seguían destilando ese orgullo y posesividad, tan característicos de él. Por mucho que recordara, no podía recordar absolutamente nada del Peter que la enamoró.

Pero ya estaban divorciados... y ya no era esa chica tímida y retraída en la que se convirtió una vez empezó ese calvario de matrimonio... ya no eran nada, y había una sentencia en firme que lo demostraba.

-Sois unos miserables- les dijo a los Denali, mirándolos con rabia y dolor.

-Hola Alice- el tono de voz de su ex marido seguía siendo altanero -¿no te alegras de verme?-.

-¡Vete al infierno!- gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás cuándo Peter hizo amago de acercarse a ella.

-A mi no me levantes la voz- amenazó éste -¿pensabas que ibas a irte de rositas, después de haberme amargado la vida?-.

-¿Amargarte la vida?- repitió incrédula -¿sigues sin reconocer el daño que me hiciste, verdad?- le reclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los hermanos Denali se habían metido hacia el bar, dejándolos solos.

-Te dije que no importara dónde te escondieras- le recordó Peter -y me paso la sentencia de divorcio por donde quiera; hiciste un juramento y eres mi mujer-.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- chilló Alice, pero en un movimiento fluido su ex marido la tomó del brazo, impidiéndola alejarse.

Tembló cuándo sintió las manazas de ese indeseable tocarla, y se encogió de miedo al ver de nuevo esa mirada amenazadora y violenta.

-Te estás saltando la orden de alejamiento- dijo ella entre sollozos -Peter por favor... suéltame- le imploró.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no está por aquí ese rancherito tuyo para defenderte?- se burló de ella con crueldad -no vales tanto, querida-.

De nuevo hiriéndola y humillándola... todo el cuerpo de Alice Brandon temblaba de miedo. Había algunos curiosos que miraban con cara sorprendida a la pareja... pero nadie hacia algo para detener al hombre, que seguía lanzando improperios contra la que un día fue su esposa.

-Todas las mujeres sois iguales... si vuestros padres os hubieran enseñado que al esposo se le respeta y obedece, otro gallo hubiera cantado- la joven ya no tenía fuerzas para decir nada, pero sintió que la mano que sujetaba su brazo se soltaba de su cuerpo, y eran reemplazadas por las manos de Rose y Bella. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de sus cuñadas, llorando histérica, mientras que los chicos apartaban a Jasper, que tenía agarrado a Peter por la solapas de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a volver a poner tus asquerosas manos encima de mi novia?- dijo el joven Cullen, con una voz más afilada que un cuchillo.

-Ella es mi mujer- le enfrentó éste, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Ella ya no es nada tuyo- le recordó Jasper -bastante ha sufrido después de todo lo que tú le has hecho- Peter sonrió de manera cínica, antes de contestar.

-¿Ella es buena en la cama, verdad?- la mandíbula del ranchero se apretó -todavía puedo sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, gimiendo cómo una gatita en celo... hum...- cerró los ojos, deleitándose con su recuerdo -¿contigo también lo hace?-.

Jasper no pudo controlarse... ¿cómo se atrevía este maltratador a hablar así de su novia?... después de todo el daño y sufrimiento que la había causado...

En un gesto rápido cómo la velocidad de la luz se zafó del agarré de sus hermanos, y su puño se estrelló de manera fulminante contra la nariz de Peter, que no pudo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa, cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo.

-¡Jasper, no!- le previno Edward, intentado sujetarle... pero sabía que era una batalla perdida; él mismo le habría reventado a Henry la nariz a puñetazos hace pocos días. Por suerte, Rosalie había llamado a la policía, y debían estar al caer.

-Me has roto la nariz, maldito cabrón- masculló Peter desde el suelo; el joven rubio se agachó a su lado, con el puño de nuevo en posición de ataque... pero se contuvo en el último segundo, pero eso no impidió dejarle una advertencia.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla, mirarla... -dijo lentamente -la policía está a punto de llegar- Peter le miró, no creyendo sus palabras -¿de veras crees que no sabemos que te has saltado la orden de alejamiento?- una sonrisa cruel adornó sus labios -si vuelves a respirar el mismo aire que ella, te aseguro que no lo contarás-.

-Hazle caso- se burló Emmet -es que el que peor genio tiene de todos nosotros-.

-Más te vale que te olvides de Alice Brandon- le repitió de nuevo Japser.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido del coche patrulla resonó. Mucha gente se había congregado alrededor de la pelea. Edward y Emmet se encargaron de sujetar a Peter mientras los agentes salían del coche y se acercaban a ellos.

Alice se soltó de los brazos de Bella, para echar a correr hacia su novio, que la refugió en torno a su cuerpo, mientras ella no podía parar de llorar.

-Shiiisssttttt- la consolaba Jasper -ya pasó mi amor... no volverá a acercarse a ti- con la menuda señorita Brandon entre sus brazos, vio cómo Peter le dirigía una mirada amenzante mientras lo esposaban y metían en el coche, rumbo a comisaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi dos horas después, una agotada Alice terminaba de formalizar la correspondiente denuncia en la comisaría local de Hunstville. Con la chaqueta de Jasper sobre sus hombros, firmaba lo que esperaba fuera, la carta de libertad para vivir feliz y tranquila. Con un suspiro de alivio le tendió el último papel al comisario, un hombre de mediana edad, cordial y cercano con la gente. Uuna vez los revisó, se dirigió a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-¿Seguro que ésto es suficiente para procesarlo?- interrogó Jasper.

-Absolutamente seguro- le volvió a asegurar el comisario Hawkes -es la segunda vez que quebranta la orden de alejamiento; de ésta no saldrá tan fácil- Jasper pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su novia, que todavía impresionada y asustada por todo lo acontecido, temblaba cómo una hoja.

-Espero que de verdad todo haya terminado- susurró, cansada y agotada. Se apoyó en el hombro de Jasper, cerrando los ojos, y pudo sentir un suave y tierno beso en su frente.

-No tiene que preocuparse de nada, señorita Brandon- repitió de nuevo Hawkes -va a estar encerrado una buena temporada, le aseguro que su abogado no tiene nada que hacer, ha quebrantado la orden del juez-. Después de unos minutos, la joven pareja se dirigía a la salida, fuertemente abrazada.

-No puedo creer que esta pesadilla haya terminado- susurró con voz todavía trémula.

-No volverá a hacerte daño Alice- le aseguró Jasper -te aseguro que le hubiera matado- masculló rabioso.

-Él estaba con esos impresentables de los Denali- le relató ella.

-Emmet estaba en la barra cuándo ellos se acercaron, pero ni se miraron- le empezó a contar -pero al ver que no volvías, Rose se levantó a buscarte; te vio con él y vino corriendo a avisarnos-.

-Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido...- meditó la joven en voz alta.

-Según le ha contado Félix a Edward, en cuánto han oído las sirenas de los coches de policía han salido corriendo- rodó los ojos su novio -pero ya me encargaré de darles su merecido- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No, por favor- le imploró la joven -Peter ya está detenido... y no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa- el joven suspiró, parándose un momento y poniéndose frente a ella.

-Creo que defender y cuidar a la persona que más quieres implica a veces meterse en problemas- le contestó -nadie te va a hacer daño otra vez-.

Alice asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza; sintió que los brazos de su novio la rodeaban con cariño, y un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo éste en voz baja; con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, a modo de asentimiento salieron en busca del resto de la familia, que les esperaba fuera de la comisaría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alice Brandon durmió tranquila, sin ese temor que la azotaba cada dos por tres... Peter al fin pagaría por todos los años de dolor que le había causado; volvería a pasear por la calle sin tener que andar mirando de reojo, podría disfrutar de la vida... una vida que había empezado hace unos meses con el joven que dormía a su lado.


	35. Rencores del pasado

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana... y que todas hayáis disfrutado de Amanecer jejejejej ;)**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... y un especial agradecimiento a todas las lectoras silenciosas que siguen las peripecias de esta peculiar familia, que sé que son muchas ;)**

**Bien, pues aquí os traigo el capi... espero que os guste; los Denali no se podían ir de rositas después de lo que hicieron, y espero que esta conversación os aclare al menos, por qué el odio de estas dos familias. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

**Un beso muy grande para todas... en especial para mis reques; nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 35: Rencores del pasado_

Carlisle Cullen meditaba en el silencio que le ofrecía su despacho; todavía intentaba digerir y asimilar lo que le habían contado sus hijos en el desayuno, ante las lágrimas de humillación e impotencia de Alice, a la que ya consideraba miembro de su familia por pleno derecho.

Incapaz de entenderlo, se levantó del confortable sillón de cuero, y con los brazos cruzados en torno al pecho, se acercó a una de las amplias ventanas, desde dónde se podía ver, en la lejanía, las tierras de los Denali. Frunció el ceño, pensado, buscando algo que le explicara el por qué de la actitud hostil y furiosa de Eleazar y sus hijos; negando con la cabeza, derrotado y sin encontrar explicación alguna, sus manos pasaron a su espalda, sin dejar de contemplar en ningún momento el basto paisaje texano.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de su infancia y juventud; Eleazar y él, siendo apenas unos niños, jugando con un balón que su propia madre había remendado una y otra vez, debido a los pinchazos... ellos dos escondiéndose para espiar, en la incipiente adolescencia, a la hija del capataz del Rancho Killarney en esa época... el baile anual de ganaderos, en el cuál Eleazar se pasó la noche persiguiendo a una esquiva Carmen, y él observaba divertido la escena... la sincera alegría que destilaban los ojos del matrimonio Denali el día que Meredith y él contrajeron matrimonio...

Dios... ¿dónde habían quedado esos momentos?, ¿en qué punto se torció todo?... ¿sería posible que todo viniera por esa estúpida subasta de tierras?; ¿o por el contrario todo venía por el premio que ganó su ganadería, dejando a Eleazar en el tercer puesto?. Todo eso había ocurrido hace muchísimos años, ni siquiera Jasper y Edward habían nacido todavía.

Desde entonces su amistad se volatilizó de la noche a la mañana. Carmen dejó de hablar a Meredith sin explicación alguna; incluso en una reunión de la Convención anual de ganaderos, en un intento de arreglar las cosas, Eleazar le negó el saludo, delante de todos los habitantes de Hunstville.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió la puerta abrirse, ni esos pasos suaves y silenciosos que se acercaban a su espalda... pero una caricia en su brazo hizo que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba; aunque tuviera los ojos vendados, reconocería ese tacto entre una multitud. Al darse la vuelta los ojos color avellana de Esme le mostraron la visible preocupación, reflejo de toda la incertidumbre que imperaba en la familia.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó con cautela; Carlisle negó con la cabeza en silencio, pero abrió sus brazos, acercando a Esme a su cuerpo; su sólo toque le estremeció, pero a la vez hizo que respirara tranquilo y aliviado.

-¿Por qué, Esme?- musitó frustrado -¿qué les puede llevar a hacer tanto daño?- sintió cómo su fiel compañera se encogía levemente de hombros, meditando cuidadosamente las palabras.

-En verdad... no lo sé, Carlisle- expresó con visible preocupación -cuándo yo entré a trabajar aquí vuestra relación ya estaba rota y deteriorada-.

-Sigo sin entenderlo, Esme- masculló con furia contenida -podría entenderlo si sus ataques, por llamar a esta situación de alguna manera, fueran hacia mi... pero no puedo tolerar que hagan daño a mis hijos... a Alice, ¿qué culpa tiene ella?-.

-Los hijos son el reflejo de los padres, en la mayoría de los casos- suspiró Esme -por esa regla de tres, Garret y James han heredado la rabia y el odio hacia los chicos- Carlisle no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó más a la mujer que le había devuelto la alegría, agradeciéndole en silencio muchas cosas.

Pero Esme era demasiado sabía... o simplemente conocía tanto a esta familia que sabía que algo se cocía en la cabeza de Carlisle; aunque durante el desayuno había prohibido de manera tajante a su hijo Jasper ir a ajustar cuentas con los Denali, intuía que eso lo iba a hacer él mismo.

-Vas a ir a ver a Eleazar, ¿me equivoco?- la mirada que le dirigió éste no le dejó lugar a dudas -Carlisle, por favor, no vayas...- le pidió, asustada.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar- le cortó él -han rebasado sus límites y mi paciencia; esta situación tiene que terminar- siseó; Esme notó el cambio en el tono de voz, y percibió odio y rencor en él... nada propio del hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera le iba a detener; la sangre irlandesa que corría por sus venas impregnaba en él lo que las chicas llamaban el gen troglodita Cullen... proteger a a la familia.

-¿Tendrás cuidado?- le pidió ésta, en un susurró ahogado -prométeme que las cosas no irán más allá de las palabras- le suplicó, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo intentaré- dijo éste, con un suspiro resignado -sabes que no es mi estilo; las cosas deben hablarse y discutirse- Esme permaneció un largo minuto en silencio, hasta que por fin asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Carlisle la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo, y dejó un suave y silencioso beso en sus labios; beso que Esme no dudó en profundizar, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros.

-Ten cuidado- le suplicó, separándose escasos milímetros de su boca, para después besar de nuevo a Carlisle.

-Te preocupas demasiado- le susurró éste de forma cómplice, intentando sonsacarle una pequeña sonrisa -volveré pronto-.

Esme observó en silencio cómo se apartaba de ella y salía del despacho. Se acercó a la ventana, y un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios mientras veía el todoterreno, con Carlisle al volante, atravesar la verja principal del rancho.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El corto trayecto que delimitaban ambas propiedades se hizo eterno para el patriarca de la familia. Hacía más de treinta años que no pisaba esas tierras, y un cúmulo de nervios y sentimientos contradictorios se adueñaban de la boca de su estómago. Siempre que Eleazar y él habían tenido que resolver alguno de sus acostumbrados problemas, solían reunirse en el despacho de Jenks.

Miró al su alrededor, todavía apoyado en la puerta del coche nada más cerrarlo; y aunque era sábado, a diferencia de su rancho, el silencio y la tranquilidad imperaban en el ambiente. Extrañado por tanta calma, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa principal.

Tuvo que llamar dos veces antes de Carmen abriera la puerta. La esposa de Eleazar Denali abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Sabía, por boca de uno de los peones de su rancho lo que había sucedido, pero no pensó que acudiría el mismo Carlisle en persona.

-Carlisle- saludó, seria pero amable.

-Hola Carmen- le devolvió el saludo -¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien- contestó, de forma un poco más afable -enhorabuena por las pequeñas- le felicitó, en alusión a las niñas de Jake -he oído que tanto ellas cómo su madre ya están en casa-.

-Gracias- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Carmen, necesito hablar con tu marido- al ver que la mujer no contestaba, insistió de nuevo -es importante-.

-Está en el establo- dijo al fin, haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en esa dirección. Carlisle asintió en silencio, pero cuándo estaba girando la voz de la mujer hizo que se detuviera de manera abrupta.

-¿Es cierto que Peter maltrataba a esa chica?- la pregunta pilló desprevenido a Carlisle, pero se volvió para contestarla.

-Ellos estuvieron casados... y él la maltrató, tanto psicológica cómo físicamente- hizo una pequeña pausa -tenía una orden de alejamiento- los ojos de Carmen se volvieron a abrir, debido a la sorpresa. Sus hijos conocían a Peter desde su época universitaria, pero por lo menos ellos no sabían nada de ésto.

-Dios mío...- susurró horrorizada, llevándose una mano a la boca -no tenía ni idea... Carlisle lo lamento mucho- murmuró, arrepentida -te aseguro que Eleazar no sabe nada tampoco-.

-No es tu culpa, Carmen; no te martirices- las palabras no parecían consolar a la mujer; pero ella no tenía la culpa de que su marido e hijos fueran así de crueles; bastante había hecho ella durante muchos años, y lo seguía haciendo, apaciguando los ánimos para que las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

Dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora, y sin saber qué decir o hacer para aplacar el dolor de esa mujer, salió de allí en dirección a los establos.

Y efectivamente allí estaba el que fuera su amigo, apoyado en una de las vallas de seguridad, admirando y estudiando a la vez a las reses. Inspirando profundamente, se fue acercando a su altura con pasos cautelosos, carraspeando ligeramente para hacerse notar.

La cara de Eleazar no mostró ninguna emoción cuándo se dio la vuelta, y volvió a darle la espalda. El patriarca Cullen resopló frustrado, pero no desistió en su empeño y siguió caminando hacia su posición, para quedar también apoyado en la valla.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó del ambiente; Eleazar parecía ni inmutarse con su presencia, y Carlisle esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo... hasta que por fin uno de ellos habló.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Carlisle?- preguntó de manera desdeñosa.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- le contestó, rechinando los dientes -la última ocurrencia de tus hijos ya pasa de castaño oscuro-.

-Peter es un amigo de Garret y James; y mis hijos pueden traer a sus amigos a su casa- le espetó de manera furibunda -¿o también vas a decirme a quién debo o no dejar entrar en mi casa?-.

-¿Sabías lo que pasaba?- le reclamó -¿sabías que Alice fue la esposa de Peter?; ¿sabías que la maltrató?-.

-No lo sabíamos ni Carmen ni yo- corroboró las palabras de su mujer -se conocen desde la universidad, pero al vivir en estados diferentes no llegamos a conocer a la joven con la que se había casado- le explicó.

-Pero aun ellos estando al tanto de la situación, trajeron aquí a Peter- siguió discutiendo Carlisle -tus hijos sabían todo... incluyendo lo sucedido en el matrimonio, la orden de alejamiento... y todavía con eso, lo traen aquí para que encuentre a Alice-.

Eleazar no articulaba palabra alguna... pero era cierto que sus hijos habían rebasado los límites de la decencia; pero eran sus hijos, y aquí el culpable de todo era Peter.

-Puedes ahorrarte el discurso, Carlisle- espetó de repente, cortando lo siguiente que su ex amigo iba a decir -no apruebo en absoluto lo que han hecho mis hijos, y ya se lo hecho saber a ellos-.

-No se trata sólo de eso, Eleazar- negó con la cabeza -toda esta guerra absurda tiene que terminar- éste le miró duramente, sin podre creer lo que oía.

-¿Ahora vienes a hacer las paces?- le echó en cara -¡eras mi mejor amigo, y no me apoyaste cuándo quise irme!-.

-Así que es eso...- replicó Carlisle -¿no me perdonas que diera la razón a tu padre, verdad?-.

-Yo no quería dedicarme a ésto- negó con la cabeza Eleazar -quería irme a recorrer mundo, no quería estar encerrado en un rancho... y tú te pusiste a favor de mi padre-.

-Sólo expresé mi opinión de lo que pensaba... porque tú mismo me la pediste- aclaró Carlisle -Carmen tampoco quería marcharse- le recordó. Eleazar lo miró con rencor, alejándose un par de pasos; pero no se alejó mucho, ya que se dio la vuelta, para volver a enfrentar a Carlisle.

-Desde ese día mi padre te ponía de ejemplo para todo- masculló con rabia -Carlisle ésto, Carlisle lo otro... - se burló -eras el hijo perfecto, el ganadero perfecto...- apartó su vista, sonriendo con socarronería.

-Eso no fue culpa mía- le echó en cara -si querías irte, haberlo hecho sin escuchar a nadie, y sin pedir opinión-.

-¡Mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme!- bramó furioso -sólo te pedí un poco de apoyo... y te pusiste de su parte-.

Carlisle Cullen negó con la cabeza; no iba a conseguir nada. Demasiados años de envidias y rencores para poder olvidar... pero había venido con un firme propósito, y no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no se van a arreglar... y dejando a un lado los problemas laborales que hemos tenido- empezó a decir, haciendo alusión al asunto de la cerca y del ganado -sólo he venido a advertirte que si algún miembro de mi familia vuelve a sufrir por causa de algún Denali, no seré tan paciente-.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- le encaró Eleazar.

-Sí, es una amenaza- recalcó la palabra con furia -deja a mi familia en paz, o te prometo que me verás realmente enfadado-.

-Ya te he dicho que no apruebo lo que han hecho mis hijos-.

-No me refiero sólo a lo ocurrido ayer; mis hijos saltan cuándo los tuyos les provocan; no los disculpo en absoluto... pero espero que tus hijos piensen y recapaciten lo que han hecho; no se puede hacer tanto daño de manera intencionada- tomó aire, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras -vives anclado en el pasado; todo eso pasó hace más de treinta años... déjalo ya-.

Con estas dos últimas palabras, y con su cometido realizado, Carlisle Cullen se dio la vuelta para volver a casa, dejando a Eleazar sumido de nuevo en el silencio. Era una conversación pendiente desde hace muchos años, y por lo menos la conciencia del propietario del rancho Killarney quedó más o menos tranquila.

No esperaba que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos.. pero al menos deseaba que ambas familias pudieran convivir en paz, sin más peleas de por medio.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente toda la familia despedía a Edward y Bella, que después de casi tres semanas volvían a San Antonio. Habían sido unos días estupendos, todos reunidos y disfrutando de las nuevas integrantes de la familia... pero el brazo de Bella ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, y no podía perder más clases; eran los primeros días de marzo, y la recta final del curso ya estaba en todo su apogeo.

La familia permaneció en la entrada del rancho hasta que el volvo plateado cruzó la verja principal. Después de eso Jake y Emmet con sus respectivas familias se retiraron a sus casas, y sólo quedaron Alice y Jasper en la puerta.

La joven parecía estar bien después del encontronazo del viernes, y había estado tranquila estos dos últimos días. Por lo que les había dicho el abogado de Alice esa misma mañana, el juez había decretado prisión sin fianza al ser reincidente, por lo que hasta que se celebrara el juicio permanecería encerrado.

-¿Te da pena que se vayan?- le preguntó Jasper, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, un poco...- se encogió de hombros -me gusta que estemos toda la familia reunida; supongo que en ese aspecto ya soy una Cullen- objetó con una sonrisa. Jasper también rió, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Tengo que ir al establo, a ver si los chicos han reparado una de las puertas; ¿quieres venir y ver a tus amigas?- le ofreció.

-Por supuesto- exclamó contenta -les pondré un poco de música mientras estamos por allí- tuvo que contener la risa debido a la mueca que puso su novio, pero decidió no tomarle más el pelo y ambos se encaminaron hacia uno de los establos, hablando tranquilos y relajados.

Una vez allí, mientras Jasper supervisaba el arreglo hecho por los peones, Alice se adentró sin ningún problema en los pesebres, acercándose a las vacas sin pizca de miedo y pasando su mano por encima del lomo de los terneros recién nacidos. Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa cuándo las primeras notas de piano inundaron el establo.

-Has mejorado en cuánto a tus gustos musicales- observando cómo su novio se acercaba a ella y se agachaba a su lado.

-Lo tomaré cómo un cumplido- contestó con esa sonrisa marca Cullen; algo había cambiado en los ojos de su señorita Brandon desde la noche del viernes. El mar azul de sus ojos estaba tranquilo y sosegado, y lucían con un brillo de expectación y felicidad.

-¿Te ha contado algo tu padre acerca de la visita que hizo a los Denali?- interrogó mordiéndose el labio. El joven meneó la cabeza.

-Casi nada; simplemente me dijo que había hablado con Eleazar... y que tanto él cómo Carmen se sentían mal por lo que habían hecho sus adorados hijos- masculló con rabia.

-¿Crees que por fin nos dejarán en paz?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Más les vale que nos dejen tranquilos, a toda la familia- añadió éste -pero ya los pillaré algún día- se prometió a si mismo- Alice le miró fijamente, pero su novio no le devolvía la mirada. Sabía lo que se estaba cociendo en su mente, y no le gustaba nada.

-Jazz- le llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del joven, haciendo que le mirara.

-Prométeme que nada de peleas- su novio iba a protestar, pero no le dejó articular palabra alguna -escúchame- le pidió, muy seria -el problema de Peter se ha acabado; por fin, después de años soy libre; no quiero más problemas, más disgustos, más peleas... -suspiró cansada -a partir de ahora, quiero vivir tranquila, disfrutar de esta nueva etapa de mi vida-.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, mirando con atención a su novia antes de levantarse y quitar con suavidad las manos de Alice de su cara.

-Aunque todo haya terminado, no quiero que te vayas de aquí- le dijo, de espaldas a ella. Su novia sonrió, poniéndose ella también de pie y acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Pero no puedo abusar más de la hospitalidad de tu padre, de toda tu familia...-.

-No abusas Alice; eres parte de esta familia- le aclaró, dándose la vuelta y tomándola por la cintura -me he acostumbrado a tenerte aquí, a dormir abrazado a tu cuerpo todas las noches- tomó aire, para después seguir -sé que durante años te has sentido muy sola, y no quiero que vuelvas a estarlo-.

-Y no lo estoy, Jazz... estoy contigo, y con eso me basta; aparte de toda tu familia- sonrió cómplice entre sus brazos -te prometo que lo pensaré... y buscaremos una solución- le guiñó un ojo.

Se besaron despacio, disfrutando de unos valiosos segundos de intimidad que toda pareja necesitaba. Las notas del piano ayudaban a que ambos se perdieran en los brazos del otro, y Alice se colgó de su cuello, acercándose más a él y profundizando el beso de manera frenética. El joven ranchero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y una necesidad creciente se adueñó de la boca de su estómago. Con un imperceptible gesto hizo que su novia rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, y sin separarse un sólo milímetro de sus labios, caminó con ella hasta la parte trasera del establo.

En todo el trayecto las pequeñas manos de Alice se aferraban a su cuello y a su cabello; el beso hacía rato que dejó de ser suave. Era cómo si una imperiosa necesidad se hubiera apoderado de ellos, no podían despegarse el uno del otro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo Jasper la había tumbado encima de las alpacas de heno, con él encima suyo, besando cada parte de su rostro y cuello.

-Jasper- murmuró cuándo se dio cuenta de dónde estaban -nos pueden ver...-.

-Estamos en la parte trasera, y te recuerdo que es domingo; los peones tienen fiesta hasta mañana- le aclaró de manera juguetona, besándola de nuevo -desde que te vi por primera vez atravesar la puerta del establo- su novia sonrió, acordándose de su primera visita al rancho Killarney -no pensé en otra cosa que tumbarte aquí y hacerte mía- le reveló, para después volver a besarla.

Las palabras se perdieron, y la pareja se perdió en ese mundo paralelo del amor y del placer. Con una lentitud pasmosa los jóvenes se deshacían de la ropa del otro, y una vez que ambos quedaron desnudos, Jasper se dedicó a acariciar y besar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de su novia. Besaba y lamía su boca, su cuello, el nacimientos de sus pechos, sus pezones, su plano estómago... le encantaba pasar sus labios por la piel de seda de su particular señorita Brandon, cómo él la llamaba algunas veces.

Ella por su parte, recibía gustosa esas caricias... era increíble todo lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir con unos simples besos.

-Jazz...- gemía ella sin parar, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos; sus manos se enredaban en los mechones rubios, o se deslizaban por sus brazos, por su espalda, por su pecho... los jadeos de Jasper morían en la piel de ella, cómo los besos y las caricias que depositaba a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, y que nunca se cansaría de ofrecerle.

-Dios Alice...- murmuraba contra su cuello -no sabes lo que me haces... oohhh dios- jadeó sintió las manos de su novia recorrer su bajo vientre, acechando esa parte de su anatomía que necesitaba atención de inmediato.

Apoyándose en sus codos, y con un movimiento de su pelvis, entró en ella de forma lenta y delicada; los ojos de su novia se cerraron, y el gemido de Alice fue acallado por los labios de Jasper, recogiendo con ellos todos y cada uno de los suspiros que brotaban de la garganta de su novia.

Juntos iniciaron un baile lento y delicioso, en el que los cuerpos de ambos expresaban en silencio todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que se decían día a día; las palabras y los tiernos besos cotidianos quedaban arrinconados cuándo hacían el amor de esa manera.

Cada caricia, cada movimiento... Alice atesoraba todas y cada una de esas sensaciones; sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, y que la hacían sentirse especial, sentirse amada... y así, juntos, llegaron al final de ese baile íntimo, en medio de una espiral de sensaciones.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de la pareja, pero seguían sobrando; acurrucada junto a su pecho, todavía desnuda y sudorosa, y con el pelo lleno de paja, Alice cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro; nada ni nadie la podría separar de ese hombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La rutina volvió a la vida de Edward y Bella. La joven estaba feliz de volver a reencontrarse con todos sus amigos. Quería a Leah cómo a una hermana, el mismo sentimiento que profesaba a sus alocadas y adorables cuñadas.

Tal y cómo prometió Edward, la acompañaba a la facultad y la recogía a la salida. Al principio protestó de nuevo por la idea, pero también comprendía la postura de su novio, así que decidió darle la razón y no protestar. El primer día lo pasó con una sensación rara en el estómago; no quería encontrarse con Henry, y volver a discutir. Por lo que le habían contado Leah y el resto, apenas le veían, y ya no se reunía con ellos para tomar el acostumbrado café en el receso de clases.

Cindy y Annie estaban muy enfadadas con él, al igual que su joven amiga; incluso le decían a Bella que debería haberlo denunciado por acoso la tarde en la que la situación estalló. Pero ella no quería eso; no le deseaba nada malo; lo único que esperaba es que la dejara en paz, y entendiera que jamás habría nada entre ellos.

La primera semana pasó sin altercado alguno... ni siquiera se lo encontró, por lo que estuvo relativamente tranquila... hasta el lunes.

Estaba en la entrada esperando a Edward; ya se había despedido de Leah y del resto de los chicos, y resoplaba mientras miraba el reloj. Esa mañana su novio tenía una una reunión en el centro financiero, y por el mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono móvil, estaba metido en un atasco en el centro.

Cuándo iba a sentarse en un banco, una voz la saludó por detrás suyo.

-Hola Bella- al darse la vuelta se encontró con Henry, mirándola con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y pena.

-Henry- saludó simplemente, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. El silencio se hizo denso e incómodo entre ellos, hasta que el joven por fin habló.

-Me alegra ver que estás recuperada-.

-Gracias- agradeció simplemente, para volver a mirar de nuevo hacia la entrada... dios... ¿dónde estaba Edward?

-Bella...- la joven rodó los ojos, volviéndose hacia Henry.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le reclamó, visiblemente molesta. Éste tomó aire, sabía que la joven no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-Sólo quería disculparme por lo que pasó... y también decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte- la expresión de Bella se relajó, aunque de manera imperceptible -no volveré a molestarte-.

-Gracias- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dile a Edward que lo siento también... aunque no me guste, es tu decisión y tu relación... y yo no volveré a entrometerme-.

-Eso no te incumbe, Henry- contestó ella, de manera firme -agradezco de todo corazón tus disculpas... pero nada más-.

-Lo comprendo- asintió éste, sonriendo con pena -espero que todo os vaya muy bien, Bella-.

-Yo también- le respondió -espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz- Henry asintió taciturno.

-Cuídate- le dijo a modo de despedida, antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes.

La joven no pudo reprimir el suspiro de alivio que salió involuntariamente de su garganta. No le deseaba nada malo, y en verdad parecía que había aprendido la lección. Sonriendo relajada, al girar la cabeza se encontró con Edward apoyado en el volvo, con los brazos cruzados en torno a su pecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su amor allí, y con paso apresurado salió a su encuentro.

Pero a medida que se acercaba a su posición, se percató del rictus serio que imperaba en su rostro... y de las chispas furiosas que emanaban sus ojos color esmeralda. El corazón de Bella se estremeció de manera alarmante... pero intentando mantener la calma, llegó a su altura. Pero cuándo estuvo frente a él, en vez de un saludo y del beso que siempre le daba, su voz cortante y cabreada se clavó en el centro del su alma.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con él?-.


	36. Negación

**Hoola mis chicas guapas!**

**Espero que todas estéis bien. Sé que os parecerá raro verme por aquí tan pronto jejejejjeee... pero este fin de semana tengo compromisos familiares, y no podré subir el capi, así que para no haceros esperar mucho os lo dejo hoy.**

**Vamos a ver cómo va nuestra parejita; puede que no estén pasando una época buena, por así decirlo... pero esperemos que la cosa se vaya arreglando. Os aviso que queda muuuy poquito para que termine el fic... y vienen capis muy intensos.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... sois unos auténticos soles. Sin mucho más decir, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Un besazo enorme, en especial pa mis reques... y sobre todo para dos reques muy muy especiales: Ely cielo, te esperamos. Andyyyy, recupérate prontooooo!**

**Un beso de nuevo, espero lo disfrutéis... y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 36: Negación_

El tono de voz que salió de la boca de Edward hizo que el corazón y las venas se le helaran de manera súbita. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando en la posibilidad de que su novio pensara que Henry la estaba molestando, y que en realidad el enfado no fuera con ella.

-Edward... yo te estaba esperando, y Henr...-

-Sube al coche- la cortó del tal manera, que tardó unos mínimos segundos en reaccionar; soltando un suspiro ahogado e intentando controlar las lágrimas, hizo lo que le decía con toda la dignidad que pudo.

El denso silencio que imperó en el corto trayecto a casa se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La atmósfera que se respiraba dentro del volvo era de todo menos cómoda y confortable. Bella se mantuvo durante todo el camino con la mirada fija en la ventanilla, pero apenas se recreaba en las bulliciosas calles de San Antonio. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, ya que su espalda no estaba apoyada en el asiento, debido a la tensión que campaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Sus manos iban entrelazadas en su regazo, sin saber qué hacer con ellas y apretándose fuertemente la una a la otra.

Miró a Edward varias veces de reojo; su mandíbula ligeramente alzada y apretada se había convertido en su forma habitual en los últimos tiempos; su vista fija en la calzada y en el tráfico le impedían a su novia fijarse en sus ojos... pero podía hacerse una idea de cómo lucirían. Incapaz de soportarlo más, desesperada por que le dirigiera la palabra, aunque fuera para gritar, se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre.

-Edward...- musitó en un susurro apenas imperceptible para el oído humano; al no obtener reacción alguna por parte del joven , lo intentó de nuevo -Edward, dime algo por favor, lo que sea- le suplicó.

-En casa hablaremos- el tono de voz parecía que se había suavizado, y cuándo Bella levantó la vista, ya que no quería encararlo, respiró para sus adentros al observar que la mirada que le dedicó no era la que esperaba. Los ojos verdes la miraron con suavidad, incluso se atrevería a decir que con cariño y ternura. Asintió a la vez que un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

El resto del camino permanecieron sumidos de nuevo en el silencio... pero ya no era un silencio tenso e incómodo, o al menos eso le parecía a Bella. Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuándo, ya en el garaje, le tomó de la mano para salir del coche, y la atrapó con ternura contra la suya mientras subían en el ascensor.

Una vez pasaron el umbral de la puerta principal, y sin soltar su mano un sólo instante, Edward la condujo al salón, sentándose en el sofá y arrastrando con ella a su pequeña. Bella dio un gritito ahogado, ya que apenas le dio tiempo a soltar el bolso y la carpeta.

-¡Edward!- exclamó, debido a la sorpresa; iba a seguir hablando, cuándo los labios de su novio acallaron los suyos con un repentino beso.

Los brazos del joven la apresaron hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo cada una de las curvas de su pequeña fundirse con él; impactada por esa reacción que no se esperaba en absoluto, le echó los brazos al cuello, y respondió al beso de manera desesperada. Las bocas de ambos reflejaron la necesidad que tenía la pareja del uno del otro...en estas últimas semanas en el rancho, debido a trabajo y a la lesión de Bella, apenas habían disfrutado de su intimidad.

Pero Bella sabía que antes de eso había una conversación pendiente, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo rompió el beso, pero sus manos no abandonaron en ningún momento el cuello de su novio. Meditó por un largo minuto cómo sacar el tema, pero una vez más Edward se adelantó.

-Perdóname- le pidió, acompañando la palabra con una mirada de arrepentimiento; la joven abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa que le acusaron esas palabras -no debí hablarte en ese tono-.

-No pasa nada- intentó suavizar el asunto -Edward, Henry simplemente se estaba disculpando por lo que pasó; me ha asegurado que no volverá a molestarnos-.

Su novio escuchó con atención el relato de los hechos, y aunque permanecía con el rictus serio y tenso, no interrumpió a su pequeña. Bien es cierto que no había pasado nada, pero cuándo vio a ese imbécil al lado de su pequeña, pensando que de nuevo la podía hacer daño, le hirvió tanto la sangre que no hubiera dudado un segundo en plantarse de nuevo frente a él y propinarle otro puñetazo.

-Espero que sus palabras sean verdad; no lo quiero volver a ver cera de ti- siseó, un poco enfadado -perdóname cariño- le pidió de nuevo -no quería hablarte así- murmuró con un suspiro de frustración.

-No pasa nada, Edward- sintió que la pequeña mano de su novia acariciaba su cabello lentamente.

-Sí que pasa, Bella- le corrigió éste, frunciendo el ceño -no puedo permitir que mi carácter te haga daño- hizo una pequeña pausa -me sorprende lo bien que has reaccionado a todo ésto-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le reclamó su novia, frunciendo ella ahora la frente.

-Cuándo esa tarde pasó aquello- empezó a explicarle- pensarías que soy un lunático violento... y no te culparía por ello- susurró enfadado consigo mismo -pero admito que el pronto que tengo a veces me puede; pero hoy no te merecías esa contestación-.

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la pareja; la cabeza de Bella trabajaba de manera frenética, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Edward... ¿por qué no puedes ver que yo te quiero así, tal cómo eres?- le dijo ella, después de un largo minuto de silencio.

-A veces me sigue sorprendiendo que lo hagas- contestó su novio, desviando su mirada de ella. Bella rodó los ojos ante tales palabras.

-¿Por qué cuestionas una y otra vez mis sentimientos?- le reclamó, herida de nuevo; no podía creer que volvieran a tener esta conversación. Se deshizo de su agarre para levantarse y ponerse frente a él, con los brazos en jarras y mirándole enfadada -nunca pensé que fueras tan inseguro-.

-A veces no puedo evitar serlo- le devolvió éste por respuesta, poniéndose él también de pie, pero dirigiéndose a la ventana y dándole la espalda.

-No te entiendo- le dijo ella, esperando que le aclarara esas palabras -¿es por lo qué pasó con Jessica?- preguntó con cautela.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos la encontramos en el bar de Félix, estando con mis hermanos?- ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ya que se había acercado hasta quedar de nuevo frente a su vista -ella me dijo que era un celoso compulsivo-.

-Bueno... un poquito celoso si eres- le dio la razón a sus palabras, con una pequeña sonrisa -tanto tus hermanos cómo tú los sois con vuestras parejas- añadió, sin saber hacía dónde iba el rumbo de esa conversación.

-Puede que me lo buscara yo mismo... - murmuró pesaroso -puede que mi carácter termine espantado y alejando de mi a las personas que más quiero- Bella se quedó pegada en el sitio, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu carácter provocó que Jessica buscara consuelo en brazos ajenos?- susurró, atónita y cabreada a la vez -Edward, mírame por favor...- le pidió -tú la querías... y por muchas diferencias que tuvierais, no justifica lo que hizo... de ninguna manera- expresó de manera tajante.

El joven permaneció en silencio, pero no levantaba la vista del suelo; Bella nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable; sus ojos reflejaban un temor que la joven no entendía en absoluto. Había oído muchas veces decir a su padre que toda persona tenía un lado vulnerable, aunque tuviera una fachada o un corazón de hierro... y Edward Cullen no era una excepción. Jamás imaginó que ese duro ranchero, al que conoció hace casi dos años, tuviera tanto miedo e inseguridad.

Intentó buscar las palabras correctas, para no herirle más... pero a la vez la rabia que bullía en su interior le reclamaba que le echara en cara el por qué no confiaba en ella. Desde que habían llegado a San Antonio, su relación pendía de un hilo... y había ocasiones en que ese hilo estaba a punto de romperse.

-Edward- habló por fin, tomando una profunda respiración para poder calmarse -los problemas de una pareja no se resuelven buscando consuelo en brazos ajenos- recitó lo más tranquila que pudo -ella no te quería lo suficiente si te hizo eso; pero ella es tu pasado... ahora estás conmigo... y te quiero- bajó la voz ante esas últimas palabras -conmigo no tienes nada que temer; te quiero y te acepto cómo eres... con todas tus cualidades y defectos-.

-Eso mismo me decía ella...- musitó cabizbajo.

Ya estaba igual que en otras ocasiones; no la estaba escuchando... ¿por qué le costaba tanto confiar en sus sentimientos?.

-¿Crees que ésto?- hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando a ambos -¿es un capricho de una niñita de veinte años?- le reclamó, ya sin preocuparse de maquillar el tono enfadado -¿crees que estoy contigo para pasar el rato?- él la miró intentando explicarse, pero no le dejó pronunciar palabra alguna -te lo dije una vez, Edward... yo no soy Jessica... y sigues dudando acerca de mis sentimientos... sigues teniendo miedo-.

-¡Tengo miedo a perderte!- bramó el joven, haciendo que la joven palideciera -¡tengo miedo de que conozcas a alguien más acorde a tu edad!, ¡tengo miedo a todo lo que se cuece aquí dentro!- se golpeó el pecho, a la altura del corazón -claro que tengo miedo... porque no puedo imaginar el vivir sin ti- dijo en voz baja.

Las lágrimas ya rodaban por la mejillas de la joven sin controlo alguno, porque no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender que no tenía que imaginarse eso... ella estaría siempre a su lado... ¿en qué momento había tornado la situación?; recordó con nostalgia los primeros meses de su relación, dónde ella estaba hecha un mar de dudas e inseguridades... pero si hay algo que ella jamás cuestionó, fueron sus sentimientos, ni los de su novio.

-Entonces no pienses en algo que no sabes si va a ocurrir- contestó ella, frustrada y dolida, muy dolida -intento demostrártelo día a día... pero toda esa confianza necesita una base... y esa base pasa por que te creas de una vez mis sentimientos-.

-Bella... perdóname- en ningún momento quiso chillarla de esa manera; en verdad que no sabía cómo acertar... menudo día llevaba, no hacía más que meter la pata, y hacer sufrir a su pequeña. Quiso coger una de sus manos, pero Bella negó con la cabeza, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. El corazón de Edward se contrajo de dolor ante ese gesto... pero la había vuelto a cagar, literalmente hablando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward- habló la joven, con lentitud y ahogando un sollozo; Edward nunca la había visto así de herida y enfadada con él -sólo tienes que dejar atrás esos ridículos miedos... y es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer-.

-Bella...- susurró, pero la joven le volvió a cortar.

-Necesitas pensar, Edward; y yo también lo necesito- los ojos del joven se abrieron desorbitados, y su novia entendió lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza -no es lo que te estás imaginando; simplemente voy a irme unos días a casa de Leah-.

-Bella, no- le pidió, de manera desesperada -por favor...- la muchacha iba a replicar... pero cuándo miró en los ojos de Edward, el temor que vio reflejado en éstos; a ella misma se le partía el corazón con las palabras que había dicho -pasado mañana me voy de viaje... y...- la voz de su novio se quebró; ella tampoco quería separarse de él, y había olvidado por completo el dichoso viaje. Quedándose en silencio unos minutos, que al joven le parecieron horas, decidió finalmente que no tenía ningún sentido el irse a cada de Leah.

-Está bien...- suspiro, cansada y derrotada; los ojos de su novio se iluminaron débilmente -pero necesito tiempo para pensar... y tú también- Edward asintió derrotado a la petición de su pequeña.

En completo silencio, la joven le dirigió una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, para después darse la vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación. Desde esa posición, el joven pudo oír su llanto salir de manera incontrolada, eso que ella había estado guardando durante toda la discusión.

Si había algo que Edward no soportaba, eran las lágrimas de su novia, y más si él era el causante; maldiciendo para sus adentros, pegó un puñetazo a la pared, de un acto de desesperación. Pero respetaría su petición, y le daría su espacio... no le quedaba otro remedio.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El mes de marzo de aquel año se convirtió en un mes que tanto Bella cómo Edward borrarían del calendario sin titubear. Los dos días que precedieron a la pelea fueron tensos y tristes, sobre todo muy tristes. El joven intentó por todos los medios hablar con ella, pero cada vez que se dirigía a su novia sacando el tema a colación, los ojos de Bella le hacían desistir.

Derrotado y hundido, se despidió de su pequeña de manera precavida, pero respiró esperanzado y aliviado al ver cómo ella correspondió a su abrazo, aferrándose a él con ansia.

-Cuídate mucho, y dale un beso a Jasper y a tu padre de mi parte- le dijo ella, con la cara pegada en el hueco de su cuello. Edward se reuniría con ellos en Detroit. Además se iba por más de una semana; diez días que a la joven se le harían interminables.

-Se lo daré de tu parte; y tu también debes cuidarte- le contestó su novio de vuelta, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Ella ronroneó de manera imperceptible, disfrutando de esa cercanía.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella, levantando sus ojos y mirándole de manera tímida. Edward sonrió, y con precaución se acercó a su pequeña, dejando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios; beso que Bella no dudó en corresponder.

-Te amo- susurró contra sus labios, provocando de nuevo la pequeña sonrisa de su novia -hasta la vuelta- Bella se quedó estática en su sitio, mirando en silencio cómo tomaba la maleta y salía por la puerta... en verdad iban a ser unos largos días.

La rutina de la joven durante el tiempo que Edward estuvo fuera se tradujo en clases, estudios y trabajos pendientes de entregar; y aunque se sumergió de lleno en esa estresante rutina, también le dio tiempo para meditar y reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido. Por las noches, sintiendo un vacío en la cama, el tema la desveló de manera incontrolable.

Había hablado con Leah, o mejor dicho, su morena amiga le había sonsacado qué le pasaba, a raíz de la cara de la joven al día siguiente de la pelea. Incluso una noche, después de cenar e incapaz de controlar las lágrimas, terminó por llamar a Rosalie, contándole su penosa vida amorosa, omitiendo el incidente en el que salió lesionada, por supuesto.

Rose prometió que no comentaría nada, ni a su marido y al resto de la familia... pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de maldiciones contra el más pequeño de su cuñados. Tanto ella cómo Leah terminaron dándole el mismo consejo, y ese no era otro que el tiempo le demostraría a Edward que ella le quería de verdad... y que debían poner claras las cosas. Su cuñada incluso le preguntó si estaban pensando en darse un tiempo, cosa que Bella negó categóricamente. La mayoría, por no decir, la totalidad de las parejas pasaban por épocas mejores y peores, y se podían resolver sin llegar a la necesidad de una separación. Si Edward tenía un miedo espantoso a perderla, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás; no podía imaginarse sola de nuevo, y ese sentimiento le provocaba un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies.

Pero la suerte se alió en contra de la pareja, ya que al finalizar el viaje a Detroit, su suegro insistió en visitar unas granjas situadas en Chicago; de modo que el viaje se alargaba cuatro días más.

La pareja había hablado a diario por teléfono; los primeros días Edward esperaba con la respiración contenida para oír una sola palabra de Bella... pero a pesar de esos comienzos de conversaciones, la cosas iban fluyendo bien, y el joven colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja, y con unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a su novia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward saltó del taxi en cuánto le hubo pagado al conductor; mientras éste sacaba las maletas del maletero, echó una mirada expectante a la entrada del bloque de apartamentos, subiendo hasta toparse con una de las ventanas que pertenecían a su piso.

Las dos semanas que llevaba sin ver a su pequeña se habían convertido en una tortura para él; si de normal le costaba horrores separarse de ella, por las circunstancias en las que se tuvo que ir le provocaron una amarga sensación.

Su padre y su hermano le notaron un poco distante y muy callado, pero no quiso mencionarles el tema, ya que se ganaría una buena reprimenda por hacer llorar y sufrir a su pequeña... y con razón. Cuándo Bella sugirió que ella se iba a casa de Leah unos días, sintió cómo la desesperación y el pánico se apoderaban de cada uno de sus huesos... el sólo pensar que podía perderla le aterraba de manera alarmante.

Pero estos días también le habían servido para reflexionar; sabía que debía controlar sus celos. Pero era algo que le costaría mucho tener a ralla; desde que, por culpa de ese impresentable, su estrellita salió lastimada, era cómo si una fuerza sobrenatural se hubiera apoderado de él, una fuerza que le hacía cuidarla y protegerla en exceso. Pero por otro lado, y a pesar de que su novia le había dicho, en incontables ocasiones que se casaría con él sin dudarlo... se sentía culpable, por así decirlo.

Él era el primero que no quería perderla... pero tampoco quería robarle su vida y su juventud... y no le extrañaría que ella un día lo mandara a la porra, debido a su carácter. Así que después de varios días de lamentaciones, y de pensar en ello, cómo Bella le había dicho, llegó de nuevo a su casa con una determinación: no volver a hacer sufrir a su pequeña, dejarle explicarse ante situaciones cómo las del otro día... y dar gracias a quién fuera por haber puesto a Isabella Swan en su vida, porque nada ni nadie se la iba a arrebatar.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras metía la llave para abrir la puerta principal. Nada más poner un pie en su apartamento, un olor dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales; respiró una y otra vez, reconociendo la esencia de la canela y el aroma inconfundible del guiso de carne y patatas que tan bien cocinaba su novia.

-¿Bella?- la llamó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que soltando la maleta en el recibidor, siguió el rastro de la canela hasta la cocina. Allí se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su pequeña trastear con la comida, tarareando una canción casi para ella misma.

Sus ojos vagaron a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la joven, ataviada con unos pantalones cortos que apenas cubrían sus muslos y una camiseta de tirantes. La desordenada cola de caballo que apresaba sus cabellos dejaba a la vista la tersa piel de su cuello, viéndose más pálido por la luz de la campana extractora. Sus pies estaban descalzos, y cuándo se movían para buscar algo, lo hacían de manera silenciosa. Se quedó absorto mirándola, perdiendo la noción del tiempo... hasta que ella se dio la vuelta.

No le había oído entrar... pero allí estaba por fin, en casa después de dos largas semanas. La respiración se le atoró al verle ahí parado, mirándola cómo si fuera el más asombroso descubrimiento. Llevaba todo el día en una nube, y deseando correr a sus brazos, y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Edward...- susurró mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban; al verla avanzar hacia él, el joven ranchero pareció salir de su letargo, y ser aferró a Bella cómo si la vida le fuera en ello -estás aquí...- susurraba ella contra la piel de su cuello, volviendo a deleitarse con ese olor único que emanaba de su piel.

-Hola cariño- soltó él con un suspiro de alivio y de alegría al mismo tiempo -te he echado mucho de menos-.

-Y yo a ti- contestó ella de vuelta -lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, yo...- su novio no la dejó seguir.

-Cariño- la llamó para que le mirase; los ojos color chocolate por fin se encontraron con los suyos, y veía en ellos expectación, y a la vez temor, esperando a que hablara -si aquí hay alguien que debe pedir perdón, ese soy yo- susurró frustrado y rabioso consigo mismo -no era mi intención poner en duda lo que sientes- esbozó una sonrisa incrédula -a veces, todavía me pregunto qué viste en este ranchero gruñón, irascible e inseguro... pero es real, estás conmigo... y no puedo perderte-.

-Y no me vas a perder, Edward- le recalcó su pequeña, cogiendo su rostro con sus manos y enmarcándolo -hemos estado hablando mucho estos días acerca de lo que pasó... simplemente quiero que me prometas que nunca más te enfadarás de esa manera conmigo- suplicó, con los ojos brillantes.

-Te lo prometo- juró éste, mirándola serio -dios Bella... no sabes cómo te he echado de menos- se abrazó de nuevo a ella, pasando sus manos por su espalda, en una caricia que a la joven le supo a gloria.

-Yo también a ti, yo también...- repetía la joven una y otra vez; la cercanía de sus cuerpos y las caricias que Edward imprimía a lo largo y ancho y su espalda y su cuello estaban encendiendo un fuego que llevaba apagado muchos días. Apenas habían tenido intimidad desde que fueron a San Antonio, a conocer a sus pequeñas sobrinas... de eso casi hacía un mes, y la necesidad de sentirle eral tal, que dolía. Necesitaba sentirse querida, amada... le necesitaba con urgencia.

Deshaciendo ligeramente su abrazo, su boca se estrelló contra la de Edward de manera salvaje y furiosa, lamiendo directamente su labio inferior y adentrándose. Esperaba no haber sido demasiado brusca, pero sonrió para sus adentros cuándo su novio le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Sus labios iniciaron un baile frenético, devorándose el uno al otro con desesperación.

-Edward...- susurraba su pequeña los pocos segundos que dejaba de besarla.

-Te necesito... te necesito ahora...- murmuró su novio, cogiéndola en brazos y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Sin dejar de recorrer con sus labios su cuello y su barbilla, la posó en la cama con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible; no dejó de mirar los preciosos ojos de su pequeña mientras se deshacía de su cazadora y de su camisa. Bella imitó la acción, y pronto se vio libre de su camiseta y de su sostén, lo que provocó la sonrisa malévola de su novio.

Tumbándose con suavidad encima de ella, sus labios dejaron impresos besos y caricias a lo largo de todo su cuerpo; la joven gimió con fuerza al sentir su pezón ser retorcido, estirado y levemente mordido. Sus dedos se enredaron con fuerza en los cabellos de Edward, incluso sabía que aveces le hacía daño, debido a los tirones que le propinaba, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

Pero la lengua rebelde de su novio pronto abandonó sus pechos, y con ella dibujó un sensual y excitante camino, deteniéndose breves segundos en el pequeño ombligo de la joven.

-Ahhhh...- gimió la joven, encantada con las excitantes cosquillas que le producía esa caricia.

-Eres tan suave- murmuraba Edward contra su piel, pasando suavemente sus dedos por su pequeña cintura y bajando hacia sus caderas, llevándose consigo los pequeños pantalones que apenas dejaban nada a la imaginación. Con una lentitud interminable fue dejándola completamente desnuda, y no pudo reprimir el gemido al sentir que Edward se posicionaba entre sus piernas, mordiendo con cuidado y dulzura la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo.

-Ohhhh...- cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar el placer que le producía de nuevo la lengua de su novio recorrer su intimidad, y el nombre del joven salió de sus labios casi en un grito cuándo sintió ese pequeño montículo de placer ser apresado -ahh...si ahí... justo ahí...- chillaba, presa de un placer que no podía aguantar.

-Sabes demasiado bien- susurraba Edward -dios Bella, me encantas...- decía contra su centro de placer, provocando que un hormigueo delicioso recorriera el cuerpo de la joven. Adoraba verla con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de estarse quieta y mordiéndose el labio para evitar, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible, que los gemidos y jadeos salieran de su garganta.

Sintió que el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba, y sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más, en un fluido movimiento Edward se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Una vez completamente desnudo, de nuevo recorrió con besos el cuerpo de Bella, hasta que llegó a sus labios, y sin dejar de besarlos, entró suavemente en ella.

-Bella...- consiguió decir en un sonoro jadeo, sintiendo cómo sus paredes lo recibían; la joven abrió los ojos un momento, y se recreó con el espectáculo que veían sus ojos, la mandíbula de su novio, tensa y apretada, sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente a la vez que se hundía en ella una y otra vez.

-Bésame, Edward...- le suplicó mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo volvía a tumbar encima de ella; en cuánto sus labios volvieron a ser uno solo, las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano, y la pareja se sumergió en ese mundo al cual sólo ellos podían llegar.

Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas... pero el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ellos seguían gozando de su intimidad cómo pareja... hasta que sintió cómo las embestidas de su novio se volvían más urgentes y frenéticas, hasta que ambos prácticamente llegaron a la cumbre a la vez, en los brazos del otro. Jadeantes y sudorosos apenas se movieron; el joven se desplomó encima de su novia, y ésta acarició lentamente sus cabellos a la vez que ambos intentaban tomar aire.

Al fin Edward consiguió moverse, y después de acomodarse en el colchón atrajo a Bella a su pecho, aprisionándola de nuevo en la cárcel de sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Demasiado bien- le corrigió ésta con una pequeña sonrisa, pasando las yemas de su dedos por el pecho del joven -te he echado mucho de menos- le volvió a decir.

-Yo también a ti, mi pequeña estrellita- susurró éste de vuelta -no puedo soportar que discutamos- su pequeña giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con la expresión torturada y triste de Edward.

-Todas las parejas tienen malas épocas- le explicó con cariño -pero estoy segura de que podremos con ella-.

-Juntos- afirmó éste, abrazándola más fuerte. El suspiro de la joven apenas fue perceptible para éste... la esperanza de que las cosas irían mejor se instaló en su corazón, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera de ahora en adelante.


	37. Espejismos

**Hola mis niñas hermosas.**

**Espero que todas estéis bien, y que mis chicas españolas estén disfrutando de estos días festivos. **

**Bueno, pues cómo os decía estamos en la recta final. Sin contar este capítulo, quedan tres para que finalice la historia; habrá epílogo y outtake, por supuesto. Y aunque ya os aviso, que no es agradable, por así decirlo, os aseguro que al final, valdrá la pena... al menos eso espero... simplemente esperad a ver qué cómo se van desarrollando las situaciones, antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.**

**También agradeceros de corazón los rr, favoritos y alertas... sois las mejores.**

**Un beso enorme, especialmente pa mis reques del alma... y nos vemos en muuuyyy pocos días, prometido ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 37: Espejismos_

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- la pregunta de Leah hizo que la mente de la joven castaña bajara de nuevo a la tierra. Otras dos semanas habían pasado desde que Edward volviera de su último viaje, y ambos sellaran una relativa reconciliación.

Relativa en el sentido de que, aunque todo este tiempo había permanecido tranquilo y ellos no habían discutido, volvía a sentir a Edward ausente y perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuándo él pensaba que ella no la miraba, o sentía que estaba solo, Bella podía vislumbrar, otra vez, el atisbo de preocupación y desasosiego en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Perdona- murmuró ésta, meneando ligeramente la cabeza, cómo auto despertándose de un pesado e incómodo sueño.

-Tranquila- le quitó importancia Leah -¿cómo van las cosas?- interrogó con cautela; sabía que su amiga y compañera no estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos.

-Bueno...- se encogió ligeramente de hombros -las cosas están más o menos en calma- escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras, antes de seguir -pero tengo una sensación rara; llámalo presentimiento si quieres, de que es algo así...-.

-Cómo una relativa calma antes de la tempestad- acabó su morena amiga la frase por ella; ésta afirmó con la cabeza y en absoluto silencio -¿Edward no te ha dicho nada?-.

-Ni palabra- suspiró frustrada -y aunque me ponga buena cara, sé que algo se cuece en su mente-.

-Tiene que pensar muchas en muchas cosas, Bella... tú misma se lo dijiste- le recordó su morena amiga -hay personas a las que les cuesta abrirse y compartir sus inquietudes; y todos no reaccionamos igual ante las situaciones- le explicó.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?- susurró su castaña amiga, con voz trémula -antes no dudaba así... desde lo de Henry está muy cambiado- Leah escuchaba con atención el desasosiego de su compañera; no podía creer que la pareja hubiese llegado a esta situación, pocas veces se había encontrado con personas tan enamoradas el uno del otro

Con un pequeño gesto, hizo que la siguiera fuera del campus, conduciéndola a un parque cercano y comprando dos cafés para poder tomarlos al aire libre. La primavera empezaba a hacerse notar, cómo era habitual en los primeros días del mes de abril. Bella siguió a su amiga con una ceja alzada, permaneciendo muda a lo largo de todo el trayecto, hasta que la hizo sentarse en uno de los bancos; al ser más del mediodía, el sol brillaba tímidamente, haciendo el ambiente un poco más caluroso.

-¿Nos vamos a saltar la última clase?- interrogó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Caso de extrema urgencia- se excusó su amiga, sonriéndola de manera cómplice y ofreciéndole uno de los cafés -y ahora, empieza a desahogarte-.

-Cómo he dicho antes; no entiendo por qué duda tanto de mis sentimientos... ¿tan herido le dejó Jessica?-.

-Bella- llamó la atención Leah -era una persona muy importante para él, claro que Jessica le hizo mucho daño... y aunque pareciera que lo tenía superado, no era cierto... pero lo va haciendo-.

-No lo sé- exclamó ésta, frustrada -durante los primero meses de relación la cosa iba muy bien- rebatió.

-Y a eso debes añadir también que lo ocurrido con Henry no ha ayudado en absoluto- la previno -no ha sido una situación agradable para nadie, y eso también os ha pasado factura-.

-Lo sé- admitió la joven castaña; desde aquella vez que se lo encontró mientras esperaba a Edward, no se lo había vuelto a cruzar por la universidad, y por lo que le comentó un día Zack, el joven había cambiado de horario la asignatura en la que antes coincidían. Así que en ese aspecto estaba mucho más tranquila, y ese nerviosismo que se adueñaba de su cuerpo cada vez que traspasaba la puerta del campus había desaparecido -al menos en ese sentido, las aguas han vuelto a su cauce- exclamó, seguido de un pequeño suspiro.

-Gracias a dios- le dio la razón Leah -ya podéis pasar esa página-.

-Pero ese no es el problema; parece que a veces le da la razón a las palabras de Henry- masculló, enfadada y pesarosa la mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó su amiga, frunciendo el ceño, señal de que no entendía nada.

-No dejaba de decir que quizá tuviera razón- se explicó -es cómo si estuviera esperando que alguien más... acorde a mi edad, aparezca y yo lo abandone...-.

-Bella- la interrumpió -eso tiene un nombre, y se llama miedo; yo no creo que dude de lo que sientes por él, sino que le aterra que un día te puedas alejar de él; toda relación es complicada, y más cuándo hay una diferencia de edad considerable-.

-Y eso me demuestra que no confía en mi; yo nunca le haría eso... si me quiere a su lado para siempre, ¿por qué no quiere casarse conmigo?-.

-Yo creo que sí que quiere; tú misma me has contado muchas veces que antes lo mencionaba con frecuencia-.

-Antes de venirnos a San Antonio- le aclaró con una mueca de pena, recordando aquellos tiempos que parecían tan lejanos.

-Pues yo, en parte, entiendo su postura; eres muy joven Bella, y es lógico que quiera que disfrutes de tu juventud- la joven castaña iba a protestar, pero Leah se lo impidió -déjame terminar- le medio ordenó, alzando la mano -ya sé que me vas a decir que yo me casé con tu edad y todo eso; es cierto que se pueden conjugar ambas cosas... pero para dar ese paso, hay que estar muy seguro; eso debéis conversarlo, pero...-.

-Antes debe superar sus miedos- terminó Bella por ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Su amiga le sonrió de vuelta, apretando de manera cariñosa su brazo.

-Y estoy segura de que vas a ayudarle, pero Bella, créeme que tarde o temprano todo eso pasará-.

-Ojalá- sonrió, pero no le llegó la alegría a los ojos -gracias por escucharme, Leah- le agradeció, sincera.

-No se merecen; tú me has escuchado y has estado ahí siempre que lo he necesitado- le agradeció de vuelta -y ahora vayámonos a casa... es casi la hora de comer-.

Bella miró la hora, sorprendida de que se hubiera hecho tan tarde, y se despidió de su amiga hasta el lunes. De camino a casa pensó que quizá podría proponerle a Edward que hicieran algo juntos. Su novio llevaba días sepultado debajo de una montaña de albaranes y contratos pendientes, aparte de estar un poco gruñón con su padre.

Edward había acabado por sucumbir ante una de las sugerencias de Alice, y llevaba más de dos semanas intercambiando opiniones con su padre y hermanos acerca de cambiar la dieta del ganado. Jake y Emmet habían escuchado pacientemente las explicaciones de su hermano pequeño, incluso le apoyaban, pero Jasper y su padre no las tenían todas consigo.

Bella no sabía si Edward no estaba bien de ánimos, o en verdad Carlisle no estaba para nada convencido del nuevo cambio, y eso se traducía en cansancio y agobio; de modo que su mente se puso a dar vueltas para encontrar un plan para que se relajara, ambos lo necesitaban. Ella misma necesitaba un respiro después de entregar todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes.

Según cerraba la puerta de casa, escuchó a Edward hablando por teléfono; dejando el bolso y el abrigo encima de la mesa, se encaminó hacia el estudio. Allí se encontró con la figura de su novio, pegado al teléfono y agarrándose fuertemente el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, papá- oyó que decía -iré a ver ese rancho y la fábrica- Bella rodó interiormente los ojos... otra vez de viaje. Sabía que era su trabajo, pero por una vez no quería que su novio se marchara. Oyó que Edward se despedía y colgaba el teléfono mosqueado; su vista se posó de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su novia.

-Hola- susurró Bella, sonriéndole de manera tenue; el saludo sacó al joven de su letargo, levantándose de inmediato para ir a su encuentro.

-Hola cariño- le dijo antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios -no te he oído entrar-.

-No quería interrumpirte- se excusó -¿cómo están todos en casa?-.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros Edward -la semana que viene tengo que viajar- rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio -mi padre todavía no está muy convencido con lo del cambio del alimento, y quiere que haga un informe y un presupuesto detallado-.

-¿Y a dónde tendrías que ir?- le preguntó, a la vez que una idea se cocía en su cabeza.

-A un granja que utiliza el pienso ecológico que dice Alice, y después a la fábrica dónde se produce- le explicó éste, sentándose de nuevo y arrastrando a su pequeña hacia sus piernas. Con un movimiento de mano, le señaló la pantalla del ordenador; en la pantalla se reflejaba una dirección, que la joven leyó despacio.

-Burlintong- leyó -¿dónde está eso?- al hacer la pregunta volvió su vista hacia Edward, que sonreía divertido al ver la mueca de su pequeña.

-En Iowa- le aclaró -tendría que coger un avión; sólo son dos horas de vuelo, y tengo que hablar con el gerente de la granja, para concretar la cita- su novia se quedó pensativa, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- le pidió -había pensado que este fin de semana podríamos hacer algo juntos, y relajarnos un poco, y...- habló de manera torpe, retorciéndose las manos. Edward se la quedó mirando, sorprendido por esa petición.

-Perderías clase, Bella- le advirtió -incluso si los dueños pudieran recibirme mañana, o incluso el domingo, hasta el lunes no iría a la fábrica- la desilusión hizo acto de presencia en los ojos de su novia, pero inmediatamente la borró, para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo sería un día, dos a lo sumo; pero lo entiendo- Edward se quedó pensando unos minutos, sumido en su silencio; Bella nunca le había acompañado, y reconocía que le hacía ilusión, pero no quería que por su culpa perdiera clases, ahora que estaba en la recta final del curso.

-Bella...- su novia negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su regazo.

-No pasa nada; voy a preparar la comida- se disculpó para después salir del estudio, rumbo a la cocina.

El joven ranchero la observó en silencio, pero cuándo su novia cerró la puerta tras de si, se frotó la cara, en un gesto molesto.

-Joder- siseó entre dientes; sabía que había metido la pata de nuevo, y aunque Bella le hubiera quitado importancia, sabía que la vuelto a herir. Resoplando enfadado, se acercó a la ventana. Desde que habían tenido esa tremenda discusión sentía que, poco a poco, estaba perdiendo a su pequeña.

No era el sólo el hecho de no haber discutido en todo este tiempo, pero había algo que no estaba bien... él mismo se daba cuenta. Puede que su mutismo fuera una de las causas, pero era una de las cosas que iba con su carácter. Siempre se guardaba para él sus problemas y preocupaciones, los demás no merecían sufrir ni preocuparse. Pero por otro lado, hace un mes se prometió así mismo que no iba a permitir que su novia volviera a sufrir.

Esbozando una media sonrisa traviesa, volvió a su mesa, cogiendo el teléfono. Después de veinte minutos de conversación, colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha. Oía a su pequeña trastear en la cocina, y un olor delicioso llegó a sus fosas nasales; su estómago se removió inquieto, pero continuó con sus investigaciones a través de internet. Tan concentrado estaba que apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador hasta que su pequeña regresó al estudio.

-La comida está lista- anunció; se iba a dar la vuelta, pero la voz de Edward la detuvo.

-Mira ésto, Bella- le pidió; al darse la vuelta vio una sonrisilla asomando por los labios de éste; extrañada, se acercó a su posición y de nuevo la mano de su novio hizo que se sentara en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué es ésto?- le preguntó, mirando a la pantalla sin entender nada.

-Hoteles en Burlintong- le explicó -ya que vas a venir conmigo, me gustaría que lo eligieras- los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco apareció una inmensa sonrisa en su cara -he hablado con los de la granja, y mañana por la mañana podemos pasarnos por allí-.

-¿De verdad que puedo ir contigo?- Edward asintió complacido, viendo por fin, después de días, los ojos de su pequeña brillar alegres -¡gracias!- exclamó, antes de abrazarse a su cuello y dejar un sonoro beso en sus labios -te prometo que no te molestaré, sé que ésto es tu trabajo-.

-Tú nunca molestas, cariño- le corrigió, enmarcando su cara y acariciando sus mejillas -tienes razón, nos merecemos un descanso... y aunque tenga que trabajar, también tendremos tiempo para nosotros- Bella agradeció sus palabras besándole con ansias, gesto que el joven devolvió, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Gracias- volvió a repetirle ésta, una vez que sus labios se separaron y juntado sus frentes -¿a qué hora nos vamos?-.

-Eso lo averiguaremos en unos minutos- le explicó Edward, entrando en la página web de American Airlines; finalmente consiguieron pasajes para esa misma noche, fijando la vuelta para el lunes por la tarde; hubieran querido quedarse más días, pero la joven sabía que no podía perder tantas clases.

-Voy a avisar a Leah; no tardes, la comida se va a enfriar- le previno su pequeña, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara; Edward la miraba complacido y feliz... serían unos días muy especiales para ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja intentaba encontrar el camino que llevaba a la granja. Edward maldecía entre dientes, mientras su pequeña echaba una ojeada, por quinta vez, al mapa de la zona.

-Edward, te dije que era la I-198, dirección Fort Madison, y sin dejar esa carretera encontraríamos el desvío hacia la granja- repitió su novia por cuarta vez e intentando contener la risa, al ser testigo del mosqueo de su novio.

-¿No pone el kilómetro de desvío?- preguntó éste, buscando un sitio seguro para dar la vuelta.

-No- frunció el ceño su pequeña -menuda porquería de mapa; con lo que cuesta alquilar el coche, podrían incluir mejores mapas de la zona- refunfuñó.

Edward rió divertido ante el comentario de su novia. Habían desembarcado ayer en Des Moines, capital del estado de Iowa, para después conducir casi dos horas hasta llegar a Burlintong. El pueblo era pequeño, pero Bella estaba encantada con sus casas blancas y las calles antiguas. El hotel era un edificio de ladrillo color rojo, totalmente reformado. El joven hacía mucho que no veía sonreír así a su pequeña, y cada vez se convencía más de que el viaje había sido una buena idea.

Después de más de una hora dando vueltas, por fin dieron con el dichoso desvío y pudieron acceder a la granja. Al bajar del coche, Bella mirada admirada hacia todos los lados; si el rancho de Carlisle era grande, éste era inmenso. Cientos de reses pastaban tranquilamente por los prados delimitados. Se encontraban justo a la entrada de una casa enorme, más grande que la casa principal del rancho Killarney y de ladrillos color rojizo, cómo era habitual en la zona.

-Wau...- exclamó la joven asombrada, una vez que salió del coche -es enorme- Edward sonreía mientras la cogía por la cintura, pegándola a su costado.

-No está nada mal- le dio la razón, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien; justo en ese momento un hombre de unos sesenta años, seguido de un joven de edad similar a Edward se acercaron a ellos.

-Usted debe ser Edward Cullen- se dirigió hacia la pareja -soy August Wilman- Bella vio cómo estrechaban sus manos, a modo de saludo.

-Un placer conocerle; su rancho es increíble- respondió el joven Cullen.

-Gracias- el hombre esbozó una sonrisa cordial y simpática -le presento a mi hijo Ryan- el joven, moreno y tan alto cómo los hermanos Cullen, y con ojos color castaño, de adelantó un paso.

-Es un placer conocerte; hemos oído hablar maravillas del rancho Killarney- al igual que su padre, era un joven muy amable y simpático.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- respondió Edward, sonriendo -ella es Isabella, mi novia- presentó, mirando a su pequeña.

-Estamos encantados de recibirla aquí, considérense en su casa- la saludó August.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la joven, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bienvenida- se dirigió Ryan a ella -mi esposa lamenta no estar aquí, pero su padre no está muy bien de salud, y ha ido a visitarlo-.

-Espero que no sea nada grave- frunció ligeramente el ceño Bella.

-Achaques propios de la edad- se explicó el joven -pero afortunadamente, nada alarmante- le restó importancia.

Después de los obligados saludos y de compartir un agradable café en el amplio salón, los cuatro se encaminaron rumbo a los establos. La maquinaría para dispensar el alimento era prácticamente similar a la que tenía el rancho Killarney, y Edward no hacía más que preguntar acerca de las ventajas y desventajas del famoso pienso ecológico.

-Principalmente tiene menos grasas que el pienso convencional, lo que hace que su alimentación sea más sana- Bella, cómodamente agarrada al brazo de su novio, también prestaba atención a las explicaciones.

-De modo que para el ganado destinado al consumo también es beneficioso- meditó Edward en voz alta.

-El tanto por ciento de grasas saturadas es menor- concordó August.

-¿Eso es bueno, no?- interrogó Bella a su novio, en voz baja.

-Muy bueno- asintió éste, guiñándola un ojo -mi padre estará muy satisfecho con el informe- exclamó con una sonrisa. Prosiguieron el agradable paseo, hasta que Ryan se dirigió a ella.

-¿No te molesta el olor del ganado?- preguntó -Rachel, mi esposa, apenas pisa los establos- inquirió divertido, provocando la risa de la pareja.

-Estoy acostumbrada; mi padre fue durante algunos años el capataz de Killarney; y antes de eso tuvo su propio rancho-.

-Así que también entiende de este mundo- exclamó August. La joven se sonrojó, sonriendo de forma tímida.

-Tampoco mucho- le quitó importancia -era el trabajo de mi padre, y ahora lo es el de novio; sé que un rancho implica muchísimo trabajo, y conlleva un gran esfuerzo sacarlo adelante- contaba mientras apretaba ligeramente el brazo de su pareja.

Después de casi dos horas la visita concluyó. Se despidieron de los dueños, agradeciendo su tiempo y su amabilidad; Edward quedó en seguir en contacto para futuros negocios, ya que había visto unas reses en las que seguro, su padre estaría interesado en adquirir.

-La visita ha ido muy bien- exclamó contenta su pequeña, ya acomodados en un acogedor restaurante; dado que tenían libres casi dos días, decidieron hacer un poco de turismo por la zona -tu padre no pondrá muchas pegas en cuánto le cuentes y lea los informes-.

-Eso espero- suspiró éste, atrapando la pequeña mano de Bella y acariciando sus dedos -mi padre nunca había puesto tantas pegas a una sugerencia- le explicó -es perro viejo, y le cuesta adaptarse a los cambios- su pequeña meneó la cabeza, en desaprobación.

-Estoy segura de que en ésto te hará cambiar de opinión; es una buena idea Edward, que ayudará al rancho- el joven la miraba sonriendo -Emmet y Jake también te apoyan-.

-Tú me apoyas- la corrigió Edward -más que nadie -cualquier otra chica me hubiera mandado a la porra hace mucho- exclamó en broma; Bella rodó los ojos para sus adentros -creo que mis hermanos tienen razón... soy un poco gruñón-.

-Pero eres mi gruñón- contestó su pequeña, ganándose una sonrisa y un beso en los labios, que duró muy poco para su gusto, ya que el camarero interrumpió justo en ese instante para dejar sus platos frente a ellos.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápidos para la pareja, pero fueron inolvidables. Recorrieron la zona, descansaron, disfrutaron de su mutua compañía... era agradable de poder disfrutar el uno del otro, sin discusiones de por medio. Parecía que esos días habían borrado esa sombra de preocupación en los ojos de su novio, y esas orbes esmeraldas que tanto amaba lucían de nuevo alegres y felices.

En su visita a la fábrica, horas antes de coger el avión, y al igual que pasó el sábado en la granja, su pequeña estrellita permaneció en todo momento a su lado, haciendo incluso preguntas al gerente que los acompañó. Edward estaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto tan implicada en los asuntos que concernían al rancho, y sabía que ella lo hacía para apoyarle en este nuevo proyecto, para darle ánimos y estar a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al regreso de su periplo por Iowa, las cosas siguieron tranquilas; de nuevo los negocios y los estudios reclamaron casi la totalidad de atención de la pareja. Después de redactar el extenso informe, incluyendo un detallado presupuesto con las cantidades y precios a servir; una semana después Edward viajó a Hunstville, y cómo bien había predicho su pequeña, su padre se mostró sorprendido y complacido con lo que le contó.

Satisfecho y contento de que su padre y sus hermanos llegaran a un acuerdo acerca del cambio de alimentación, nada más volver a San Antonio abrazó y besó con efusividad a su novia, agradeciéndole su apoyo. Bella sonreía feliz mientras le escuchaba; esperaba que poco a poco, el joven ranchero se diera cuenta de que ella le apoyaría en todo, y que podía compartir sus preocupaciones con ella, fueran las que fueran.

Los días seguían pasando en el calendario; había veces que las semanas parecían interminables, y otras pasaban sin que apenas se diesen cuenta. Mayo había aparecido en todo su esplendor, y eso se tradujo en un constante goteo de viajes de Edward a Hunstville. Era la época del año en la que más trabajo había en los ranchos, y comprendió perfectamente a su novio, pidiéndole que estuviera tranquilo y que no se preocupara por eso.

Había fines de semana en los que ella le acompañaba, pero mayo también era un mes complicado para los universitarios. Ya habían salido las fechas de los exámenes finales, y era hora de ponerse manos a la obra con ello. De esta cuestión se quejaba una noche a Rosalie, que se puso con ella al teléfono cuándo se despidió de Esme; Edward hacía rato que había vuelto de Hunstville, y llevaba una hora profundamente dormido, preso del cansancio de los últimos días.

-En serio Rose, no sé si podré con ello- musitó frustrada.

-Tranquilízate, Bells- de seguro su cuñada estaría rodando los ojos -a todos nos pasa lo mismo el primer año de universidad; seguro que Nessie te habrá soltado el mismo sermón- indagó su cuñada, riendo levemente.

-Exactamente ha pronunciado las mismas palabras, hace dos doras- le sacó de dudas la joven castaña, con una mueca de fastidio cruzando su rostro.

-Lo hiciste maravillosamente bien en los parciales de febrero- le recordó Rosalie -apuesto a que te lo han repetido mil veces, y el primero cierto ranchero de pelo desordenado- sonrió a la mención de su novio.

-Es estupendo, me apoya en todo- le confesó, con la sonrisa bailando todavía en su rostro; su cuñada captó la ilusión en su tono de voz.

-Las cosas van mejor entre vosotros, ¿me equivoco?-.

-No te equivocas- contestó Bella de inmediato -las cosas han mejorado mucho; no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo... per...- Rosalie interrumpió su frase.

-Cómo todos los matrimonios y parejas, Bella- le explicó con un suspiro -habéis pasado una mala época, no le des más vueltas; según nos contaste en tu última visita, todo seguía bien- la joven se había puesto al día con todas sus cuñadas en su última visita al rancho; sabían todo lo ocurrido, excepto lo que realmente sucedió con su lesión se muñeca.

-Y sigue bien- le dio la razón -no he vuelto a saber nada de Henry; y en cuánto a Edward, se va abriendo más, incluso creo que su carácter ha mejorado, ya no es tan gruñón- dijo ahogando una risa, que su cuñada no pudo reprimir.

Prosiguieron con la charla un buen rato, cambiando completamente de tema; justo en el momento en el que Rosalie le contaba la última travesura de Owen, que ya había desarrollado según su madre, el gen Cullen revoltoso, vio que tenía una llamada entrante. No reconoció el número, pero pensó que quizá pudiera ser para Edward, por asuntos laborales.

-Rose, hay otra llamada entrante; tengo que dejarte- se despidió, después de repetirle que la llamaría en cuánto pudiera, y pulsó la tecla.

-¿Diga?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehhh... hola; ¿es la residencia de Edward Cullen?- una voz masculina, que no conocía de nada salió del auricular.

-Es aquí- contestó ella -pero ahora mismo no se puede poner, ¿quiere que le deje algún recado?-.

-No se preocupe; soy Alec Tilerman, un antiguo compañero de Harvard- la joven hizo memoria, y al de pocos segundos dio con el nombre, ya que Edward le había hablado de su compañero de universidad -he llamado al rancho, y me han dado este número-.

-Edward me ha hablado de ti; soy Isabella, su novia- le aclaró -está durmiendo, ha llegado esta misma tarde de viaje; ¿quieres que lo despierte?-.

-No, por favor; sólo quería decirle que estoy en Dallas, y había pensado en acercarme a Hunstville para vernos- le explicó el joven.

-Podrías venir aquí, a San Antonio- le propuso ésta -estoy segura de que Edward estará contento de verte-.

-Entonces tranquila; mañana le llamaré y hablaremos; encantado de conocerte Isabella- se despidió; el joven era muy amable y simpático, tal y cómo le había contado su novio varias veces.

-Igualmente Alec, hasta pronto- se despidió ella también.

Tal y cómo Bella había predicho, a Edward le hizo mucha ilusión la llamada de su compañero de universidad, y no perdió el tiempo en invitarlo a cenar. Así que tres días después de la llamada, la joven por fin conocía al amigo de su novio. De la misma edad que Edward, no muy alto y rostro y carácter simpático. Vivía en Nueva York, y estaba de viaje de negocios por varias ciudades del estado de Texas.

Al venir un día entre semana, Edward sugirió que se acercara al apartamento para cenar y ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas; aunque mantenían el contacto, no se veían con la frecuencia que querían.

-La cena estaba estupenda, cariño- la felicitó su novio, una vez dieron buena cuenta del postre.

-Cocinas de maravilla- se maravilló Alec.

-Gracias- exclamó, un poco sonrojada ante tanto halago -¿tomaréis café, verdad?- ambos jóvenes asintieron, de modo que fue un momento a la cocina, para volver al comedor dos minutos después, cargando una bandeja. Alec y Edward conversaban animadamente, y decidió dejarles a solas. Su novio frunció el ceño cuándo vio que se ponía a recoger la mesa.

-¿No quieres tomar café?- la joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No me apetece mucho; además, creo que tenéis que poneros al día, así que aprovecharé y recogeré un poco por la cocina-.

-No cariño, siéntate con nosotros; yo te ayudo luego- le propuso éste, pero Bella negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Quédate Bella, todavía tengo que contarte los trapos sucios de tu novio en su época universitaria- le dijo Alec con voz de misterio, lo que arrancó las risas de ambos, y que las cejas de Edward se arquearan.

-No, en serio; recogeré un poco y luego vengo- por más que insistieron Bella se enfrascó en la cocina, sonriendo mientras le llegaban las risas procedentes del comedor.

Cuándo iba a regresar a por más platos, una frase que salió de la boca de Alec hizo que se detuviera en el pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitar quedarse ahí parada.

-Bella es estupenda, Edward- oyó que le decía Alec.

-Sí que lo es- corroboró éste, sonriendo complacido.

-Y muy distinta a Jessica- añadió el joven rubio, conteniendo una mueca y ganándose un leve puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Edward -¿qué?- se frotó la zona golpeada -sabes que nunca terminé de tragarla, por muy buena que estuviera-.

-No eras el único- rodó los ojos su novio; iba a apostillar algo más, pero Alec le interrumpió.

-No te enfades, Edward; pero has tenido suerte, por encontrarla a ella- el joven volvió a sonreír, ante la nueva mención de su pequeña -reconozco que me sorprendí al conocerla, es muy joven-.

-Lo sé- le tranquilizó Edward, debido a la cara de disculpa que puso nada más decir la última frase.

-Me alegra que hayas rehecho tu vida- le felicitó su amigo -y la edad no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo, para nada-.

-Pero es complicado, a veces- Bella arrugó el ceño, escuchando muy interesada -a veces me sorprendo, y me pregunto qué hace conmigo- la mueca de Bella no se hizo esperar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al comentario.

-Te quiere- se encogió de hombros Alec -y eso te debería bastar para darte cuenta-.

-Lo sé; te aseguro que ella ha tenido motivos más que sufiecientes para mandarme a paseo- de nuevo Bella rodó los ojos, mientras le escuchaba -a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera conocido...-.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, Edward -le interrumpió Alec ahora -debes olvidar el pasado, dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber sido; podrías haberte casado con Jessica, podrías no haberte casado con ella, haber conocido a otra persona... ¿quién lo sabe?- hizo una pequeña pausa, para después continuar -sé que has superado lo de esa chica, sino no estarías con Bella- la mencionada se quedó parada, esperando la contestación de su novio.

-Superado lo tengo- contestó éste -amo a Bella, de eso no tengo dudas- la sonrisa emocionada surcó el rostro de la joven.

-Espero la invitación de boda, entonces- bromeó Alec.

-Eso todavía tardará un tiempo; ella es muy joven... y no quiero atarla a un matrimonio tan pronto- meditó Edward en voz alta; el corazón de Bella se contrajo por la pena al oír esas palabras

-¿Ella quiere casarse?- interrogó de vuelta el joven rubio. Edward afirmó con la cabeza, antes de responder, pero de nuevo Alec se adelantó -¿y tú?- la respiración se contuvo en los pulmones de la joven.

Edward suspiró, permaneciendo callado unos minutos, sopesando la respuesta -sabes que soy un hombre tradicional pasa esas cosas- le recordó; Alce hizo un gesto afirmativo -pero cómo te vuelvo a repetir, no quiero atarla tan pronto-.

-Un matrimonio no es atar a una persona, Edward- le recordó su amigo -y sé que Jessica al principio no quería casarse... pero al final aceptó- esa revelación dejó a Bella fuera de combate.

-Y ya ves cómo terminó el asunto...- esa respuesta de su novio hizo que el corazón de la joven se hiciera jirones en tan sólo unos segundo... ¿era posible que siguiera pensando que lo ocurrido con Jessica era culpa suya?... ¿en verdad Edward continuaba con eso... de que para ella era un capricho casarse con él?.

Derrotada y hundida se encerró en la cocina, sin querer seguir escuchando, y dónde sus lágrimas ya hicieron acto de presencia... jamás pensó que la sombra de Jessica iba a estar tan presente en su relación; si bien su novio no se negaba, había algo que no le dejaba seguir adelante con ello. Y no era la cuestión de querer casarse o no... el problema era que Edward seguía sin confiar y creer en sus sentimientos, y eso para ella era letal.

A lo lejos se oyeron las risas de ambos jóvenes, y supuso que habían cambiado radicalmente de tema. Se concentró en recoger a toda prisa, escondiendo su pena y sus lágrimas; lo único que quería era encerrarse y llorar, lo necesitaba. Tuvo que entretenerse en la cocina, limpiando varias veces los fogones para poder calmarse e ir a despedirse al salón aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Has terminado, cariño?- le preguntó; su corazón se constriñó al oír ese apelativo cariñoso... pero el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras lo tiñeron de frustración y pena.

-Sí- consiguió decir, esbozando un atisbo de sonrisa -venía a despedirme, es tarde y mañana tengo clase- se excusó. Edward frunció el ceño, algo le pasaba a su pequeña estrellita, sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

-Es cierto, soy un desconsiderado- se disculpó Alec, haciendo un amago de levantarse -además, es tarde-.

-No, por favor- le detuvo la joven -quedaos vosotros y disfrutad-.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó su novio -¿Bella, te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí- susurró, con voz ahogada -sólo estoy cansada- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó a Alec, para despedirse de él -ha sido un placer conocerte-.

-Lo mismo para mi- contestó éste -le he dicho a Edward que en verano tenéis que venir a Nueva York, Melissa estará encantada de conocerte- dijo, aludiendo a su esposa.

-A mi también me gustaría; bueno chicos, que disfrutéis de la tertulia- la seca y corta despedida no dejó tranquilo al joven ranchero; pero cuándo iba a preguntarle de nuevo, Bella se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo rumbo a su habitación.

Allí, en la oscuridad, y una vez acurrucada en la cama, Bella descargó toda su frustración y rabia... todo este tiempo en el que ambos volvían a ser la enamorada pareja del rancho había sido un espejismo... y no sabía si podría recuperarse de esa nueva desilusión.

Agotada por el llanto, cayó en un pesado sueño... pero con una opresión rara y asfixiante en su pecho.


	38. Dolor

**Hoola mis niñas hermosas; espero que todas estéis bien.**

**Veis que la espera no ha sido mucha... de modo que aquí tenéis el capi. Sé que el título no es nada apetecible, por así decirlo... pero dadle una pequeña oportunidad.**

**Mil gracias por los rr, alertas, favoritos... sois unos soles, y el auténtico motor de esta historia. **

**Yo creo que, a pesar de todo, os va a gustar... ya me contaréis ;)**

**Un besazo enorme para todas, en especial a mis reques del alma... y enseguida nos vemos, palabra de Sarah-Crish Cullen ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 38: Dolor_

Después de una larga noche con un sueño pesado e intranquilo, la joven Isabella Swan intentaba ser lo más silenciosa que podía mientras se preparaba para ir a clase. De seguro Leah le preguntaría por sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y las manchas púrpuras que empezaban a aparecer por debajo de ellos. Edward no tardó mucho tiempo en reunirse con ella, pero la joven permaneció con los ojos cerrados al sentir su mano en el hombro, y su voz de terciopelo pronunciar su nombre en voz muy baja, hasta que dejó de insistir, con la creencia de que estaba profundamente dormida.

Respirando profundamente, tomó una fina rebeca gris del armario y se giró para enfrentar su imagen en el espejo; estudió con detenimiento su rostro, pero poco le importó la imagen que se reflejaba en él, eso se podía reparar... pero ya no sabía si su corazón volvería a latir alegre y feliz. Aunque cerró un momento los ojos, queriendo borrar todo lo que se veía en el espejo, no pudo contener la solitaria lágrima que surcó lentamente su mejilla.

Con un imperceptible suspiro abrió los ojos, para agarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo; mientras lo hacía, el reflejo del espejo le devolvió la imagen de Edward, profundamente dormido; no le extrañaba en absoluto que aún lo hiciera; eran apenas las siete de la mañana. Necesitaba despejar su mente y pasear, antes de entrar a clase a las nueve... necesitaba salir de esa casa, necesitaba estar sola.

Salió por la puerta después de dejarle una nota al lado de la cafetera, poniendo la excusa de que pasaría por la biblioteca antes de ir a clases. Mayo ya era un mes caluroso en el sur, pero aunque hacía una temperatura bastante agradable para ser la primera hora de la mañana, no se quitó la chaqueta; sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Andando con pasos lentos y pesados, llegó al pequeño parque en el que sus amigas de San Antonio y ella se solían reunir, para escapar del agobio de la facultad. Sin tocar el café que se había comprado, cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo por borrar la noche pasada; todas las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su novio la habían herido de una manera cómo nunca lo habían hecho.

Pero aparte de herirla, un sentimiento de derrota se estaba instalando en su pecho, y eso era lo que más le aterraba; parecía que Edward seguía anclado en el pasado... y contra eso ella no podía luchar. Nunca pensó que las heridas continuaran sangrando, y de esa manera. Tenía más que constatado y asumido que era muy distinta a Jessica, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente; nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora era suficiente.

El sonido del móvil le devolvió a la realidad; al echar un vistazo a la pantalla y ver el nombre de su novio su pulso se disparó; tragando saliva ruidosamente se debatió entre cogerlo o no... pero por más que esperó unos minutos, la llamada paraba para volver a sonar, así que terminó por descolgar.

-Hola- susurró, haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz sonara normal.

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás?- exclamó, preocupado. Sabía que su pequeña no estaba bien; ayer se retiró de manera apresurada, y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Pero cuándo Alec se marchó y él fue en su busca, ya estaba completamente dormida.

-Cómo te dije en la nota, he preferido pasarme ahora por la biblioteca- le explicó.

-La he visto, pero me ha extrañado que no me lo dijeras ayer- contestó el joven, no muy convencido .

-Perdona, se me pasaría- contestó de manera distraía Bella -es tarde, y tengo que ir a clase- se excusó; Edward sabía que algo pasaba, pocas veces estaba tan esquiva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- interrogó, con visible preocupación en su voz -¿Bella, qué te ocurre?-.

-Nada- mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero sabía que era pésima en el tema -Edward, tengo que colgar; nos veremos luego-.

-Qué tengas una buena mañana... te quiero- se despidió el joven, completamente desconcertado. Oír esas palabras le provocó un nudo en la garganta, pero a la vez otra punzada de desolación en su pecho; de nuevo otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla, que rápidamente quitó con el dorso de su mano.

-Yo también- acertó a contestar, reprimiendo el sollozo y colgando rápido el teléfono.

Todavía tuvo que permanecer sentada unos minutos, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas; temía el interrogatorio de Leah, Cindy y Annie... no, definitivamente no podía ir a clase. Le mandó un mensaje a su morena amiga, y unos minutos después se levantó del banco, dejando que sus pies la guiaran por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward paseaba cómo un león enjaulado por el salón; había ido a buscar a Bella a la universidad; se extrañó por la tardanza, y al ver a Leah se acercó a ella corriendo, preguntándole por su novia. Ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y le explicó el mensaje que le había mandado a primera hora de la mañana; el joven ranchero no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo; por sugerencia de Leah se acercó a la biblioteca, quizá había decidido quedarse ahí para estudiar... pero tampoco estaba allí. Llamaba a su móvil una y otra vez, pero lo único que conseguía era que le pasara directamente con el buzón de voz.

Desesperado, regresó a casa para coger el coche; recorrió todas y cada una de las calles que se abrían a su paso, pero nada. Volvió a hablar de nuevo con Leah, preguntándole si sabía algo de ella, pero nada; ésta lo intentó tranquilizar, pero ella también estaba muy nerviosa, y le sugirió ir a la policía, aunque ambos bien sabían que no harían nada hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas.

Se estaba volviendo loco; las manecillas del reloj ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde... ella salía de la universidad a la una, incluso había llamado a los hospitales, preguntando si había ingresado alguien que atendiera al nombre de Isabella Swan, y para su alivio no tenían constancia en ninguno de ellos... dios... dónde podría estar su pequeña, ¿le habría pasado algo?; no podía imaginarse lo que sería su vida si ella no estaba, simplemente no podía... ella era una parte vital de su corazón, sin ella no podía vivir.

Preso de los nervios, justo cuándo tomaba las llaves del coche para volver a buscarla, la cerradura de la puerta principal giró de manera lenta. Su corazón se paralizó, al igual que todo su cuerpo, al ver a su pequeña entrar con pasos cautelosos y lentos al salón. Apenas levantaba sus ojos del suelo, no podía enfrentarlo.

-Hola- susurró prácticamente en voz baja. En ese momento su novio reaccionó, corriendo a su lado y estrechándola contra su pecho.

-Bella, Bella, Bella...- no cesaba de repetir su nombre; la joven se limitó a cerrar los ojos, envolviendo su cintura tímidamente. Aún con todo lo ocurrido, y sin saber qué iba a ser de ellos, los brazos de Edward eran su refugio -dios, cariño; ¿estás bien?- le preguntó antes de separarse lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercar sus labios a los suyos, besándola de manera desesperada.

Puede que estuviera siendo un poco sobreprotector y paranoico, pero la angustia y la desesperación que había experimentado las pasadas seis horas había sido superior a él; dejó de importarle el resto del mundo cuándo la vio atravesar la puerta de casa, y durante unos minutos se deleitó con la suavidad y calidez de sus labios; pero su novia rompió demasiado pronto el beso, incluso se dio cuenta de que no le correspondía de la misma manera.

-¿Qué te pasa?; desde ayer estás muy rara- le dijo éste, estudiando con cuidado su rostro; los ojos hinchados y rojos la delataban. Bella, que había permanecido en silencio, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; había pasado todo el día paseando y pensando... pensando muchas cosas, y buscando la forma de enfrentar a Edward sin que las cosas resultaran desastrosas para la pareja -he ido a buscarte a la salida, y al no verte le pregunté a Leah- le sorprendían las palabra de su novio; venía preparada para una monumental bronca, pero también era consciente, al ver su actitud, de que le había hecho pasar unas horas muy angustiosas.

-Lo siento- susurró, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas -se agotó la batería de móvil, y no...yo...- el joven se asustó al ver su llanto, y rápidamente la atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, dejando suaves y pequeños besos en su cabeza.

-Tranquila cariño, ya estás en casa... - pero de nuevo su pequeña se apartó con sutileza de su abrazo, dejando al joven desconcertado por su actitud.

-Voy a llamar a Leah, estará preocupada- se metió a su habitación, permaneciendo encerrada veinte minutos, que al joven se le hicieron interminables.

Por todos los santos, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?; ¿acaso ese impresentable de Henry se le había vuelto a acercar?... no entendía nada, Bella nunca se había comportado así, y su mutismo le estaba volviendo loco. Pero antes de empezar a sacar conclusiones, decidió esperar pacientemente a que ella colgara el teléfono.

Con mucha cautela llamó con suavidad a la puerta, en el momento en que se dejaron de escuchar ruidos. No obtuvo respuesta... pero sus nervios se empezaban a alterar, así que sin poder aguantarlo más, abrió lentamente la puerta. La imagen que enfocaron sus ojos hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Su pequeña estaba tendida en la cama, acurrucada en posición fetal... y llorando en silencio.

-Bella...- murmuró, rodeando la cama y sentándose frente a ella -por favor cariño... dime algo- le imploró, acariciando su pelo con ternura -¿por qué lloras, alguien te ha hecho daño?- era increíble cómo su tacto podía relajar su cuerpo, pero tenia que tranquilizarse ante de poder decir algo coherente.

-Sólo necesitaba pensar- murmuró con voz temblorosa, y alzando su vista para ver a Edward -no quería preocuparos así... lo siento mucho- su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. La reacción de su novio fue rodearla de nuevo con sus brazos.

-Ya mi amor... cálmate; sólo estábamos preocupados por ti- le recordó -si te hubiera pasado algo, yo...- el joven dejó la frase inconclusa -pero quiero que me cuentes qué te ocurre, y no me digas que nada, porque sé que desde ayer estás muy rara- Bella suspiró, pero si seguía entre sus brazos no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Lentamente se deshizo de su agarre, quedando sentada y apoyada en el cabecero.

-Llevo todo el día pensando... pensando en ésto- hizo un gesto, señalando a ambos; el joven la miró sin entender, y cómo a su novia no se ocurría otra explicación mejor, decidió confesar la verdad -ayer, mientras volvía de la cocina, os escuché hablar a Alec y a ti-.

Edward permanecía callado, pero su ceño se frunció al escuchar sus palabras; Bella no era de las personas que espiaban conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Y exactamente, qué escuchaste?- le preguntó, con el tono de voz un poco serio.

-Qué importan las palabras exactas, Edward...- murmuró la joven, en un suspiro -sigues sin creer en mis sentimientos, y sig...-.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes- contraatacó su novio, con tono de voz sereno pero firme. En ese momento algo explotó en el interior de la joven; toda la rabia y frustración de las horas pasadas, del día de ayer... todas las discusiones de los últimos meses se arremolinaron en su cabeza, creando un huracán de furia. Con un movimiento rápido se levantó, quedando de pie frente a él.

-¡Lo único que sé es que parece que sigues enamorado de ella!- gritó, con la cara de nuevo llena de lágrimas -sé que te afectó lo que pasó, pero yo no soy ella... ¡no lo soy!- volvió a chillar.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que sigo enamorado de ella?- le reclamó, dolido y alucinado por lo que estaba escuchando -sé que estos meses lo hemos pasado mal... per...-.

-¡Por supuesto que lo he pasado mal!- exclamó -eres muy joven, no quiero casarme contigo, puedes conocer a alguien más acorde con tu edad..- imitó su voz y los gestos; su novio la escuchaba con atención, y también distinguía el dolor por debajo de ese tono furioso.

¿Acaso le había dado esa impresión?; ¿después de lo que costó admitir sus sentimientos por ella?... meneando la cabeza de manera frustrada, por fin habló.

-Bella..- lentamente se levantó , quedando frente a ella -no siento nada por Jessica, nada...- le aseguró lentamente, sin levantar el tono de voz -y nunca he dicho que no quiera casarme contigo- aclaró.

-Pues lo parece... la sombra de Jessica planea sobre nosotros; y no puedo evitar sentirme comparada con ella- susurró ella, con dolor -te he apoyado, y he intentado estar a tu lado... intentar que ésto funcione- esas palabras se estaban clavando en el corazón de Edward, pero más lo hacía el dolor de su pequeña estrellita.

-Sólo quería hacer lo correcto para nosotros... lo correcto para ti- le explicó, con un deje indescifrable -pero parece que no lo he hecho bien- Bella se quedó quieta, mirándole fijamente -sólo quería que Charlie se sintiera orgulloso de su pequeña Isabella, que creciera feliz, que disfrutase de la vida...- enumeró, bajando la voz.

-¿Por qué crees que no disfruto de mi vida?- le interrogó Bella -sé que soy joven, y a ojos de mucha gente puedo parecer una niña... pero sé lo que quiero- el joven la interrumpió, acercándose a ella y tomando su cara con ambas manos.

-Claro que no eres una niña- le contradijo -eres más fuerte y valiente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, y todo lo que has luchado en tu vida te ha hecho madurar más rápido- le partía el corazón ver los ojos de su pequeña derramar lágrimas... y por todo el dolor y rabia que destilaban sus palabras anteriores, sabía que él era el causante de ellas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la interpretación que ella había dado a sus palabras de la noche pasada... y su actitud equivocada de todos estos meses; creía estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no había tenido en cuenta los deseos de su pequeña... y todos esos ridículos miedos que habían habitado en él habían desembocado en que su estrellita creía que no la quería, y eso era algo que había calado en él. El dolor de hace tan sólo unas horas, con Bella desaparecida... no quería volver a pasar por eso, simplemente no podía.

-Edward... yo... yo no sé que más puedo hacer, estoy cansada...- le dijo ella, en un susurro ahogado.

-No tienes que hacer nada, Bella; le corrigió Edward -la culpa es mía... y el que pienses que yo sigo enamorado de Jessica lo demuestra-.

-Edward, sé que me quieres... quizá esas no hayan sido las palabras acertadas, per...- de nuevo la interrumpió.

-Tengo un miedo atroz a perderte, Bella- le confesó de nuevo -no digo que lo de Jessica fuera culpa mía, pero puede que tanto ella cómo yo cometiéramos errores que terminaron mal... y contigo- dejó de acariciar sus mejillas, para tomar sus manos -simplemente quería hacer lo correcto, pero está claro que lo he estropeado todo- ella lo miró sin entender -y todo por mis estúpidas creencias y miedos... pero si hay una cosa cierta, y es que te amo, más que a mi propia vida-.

-Edward...- atinó a pronunciar su nombre -¿y si ésto no funciona?- le preguntó, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, cómo si el joven fuera a desaparecer de su lado de un momento a otro.

-No digas eso Bella... vamos a arreglarlo, sea cómo sea vamos a superar ésto- le intentaba consolar éste, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña.

No podrían decir exactamente el tiempo que ambos permanecieron abrazados, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas... habían creado una burbuja alrededor suyo, pero que ambos tuvieron que romper, para tomar una dolorosa pero necesaria decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después de esa noche, que tanto Bella y Edward desearían borrar de sus vidas, la joven se abrazaba con desesperación a su novio.

-Edward, no tienes que marcharte- le suplicó de nuevo.

-Debo hacerlo, cariño- le recordó -hay mucho trabajo en el rancho... y no quiero que mi presencia te impida concentrarte en los exámenes- al ver el silencio de su pequeña, siguió hablando -sólo serán dos semanas... y ambos tendremos tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, y para que tomes la decisión que creas oportuna- le explicaba, intentado poner buena cara. Tanto Bella como él sabían que el rancho se las podían arreglar sin Edward... pero quizá fuera lo mejor.

Habían pasado esos dos días hablando, fue necesario hacerlo. Edward le había explicado varias cosas que ella no entendía, muchas de ellas detalles relacionados en su relación con Jessica. Se sorprendió al saber que ella y Edward habían pasado por momentos muy complicados; para Bella, el problema residía en dos partes fundamentales.

Por un lado, a Jessica no le gustaba que su prometido se pasara la vida metido en un rancho; su egoísmo era tal que hasta una vez le insinuó que quizá estuviera bien si el negocio hubiera llegado a ser exclusivamente suyo. Por supuesto, eso había enfurecido a Edward en aquella época, ya que la familia era uno de los valores en los que se sostenía el clan Cullen. Tampoco le gustaba vivir dentro de los límites del rancho; de hecho, una vez Edward la convenció para que aceptara su anillo, estuvo a punto de alquilar un apartamento en el centro de Hunstville.

Por el relato de su novio, supo que le había rechazado innumerables veces, alegando que ella no valía para pasarse la vida encerrada en un rancho, oliendo a vaca y a estiércol todo el tiempo... pero el joven, cegado por ella desde que eran unos adolescentes, se lo pidió una y mil veces; también captó al momento las intenciones de la que pudo haber sido la señora Cullen, no trabajar y aprovechar todo el dinero que generaba eso que ella tanto odiaba, el rancho. Bella sólo llegó a una conclusión, lo cínica y falsa que era.

Y otro punto, y no vemos importante... los celos y la posesividad del joven ranchero. Bella sabía que eso formaba parte de su carácter, pero era algo que había sobrepasado a Edward cuándo explotó el asunto de Henry. Por lo que pudo sacar de ese relato también, a Jessica le gustaba mucho las fiestas y la vida social... y el coqueteo con los hombres. Ella lo escuchó atentamente, y Edward supo apreciar la diferencia entre Jessica y ella, ya que menos esa vez en el baile, la noche en la que se declaró, habían ido a fiestas y reuniones y nunca jamás le había impedido hablar con nadie... pero aparte de eso había una gran diferencia entre ellas: esta chica se metía en camas ajenas, cosa de la que su novio se enteró tarde y de la peor manera posible, dándose de bruces con la realidad.

Hasta esa noche en la que encontró a su prometida en la cama con Mike Newton, y la venda cayó de sus ojos, él había tratado por todas las maneras posibles de salvar esa relación; pero al menos, parecía que él se había convencido que no fue culpa suya él que Jessica fuera de cama en cama, y que aunque él a veces la presionara y agobiara, ese no era motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

De ahí la joven castaña entendió a la percepción esa frase que le repitió constantemente hace dos noches... quería hacer las cosas bien para ella, para ellos. El joven se tomó su tiempo también, escuchando a su pequeña... maldiciéndose para sus adentros todo el dolor que le había causado; si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta, sin estar cegado por esos celos y miedos... ella no era Jessica, ella le apoyaba en todo, le aconsejaba, le escuchaba, soportaba su agrio carácter y su protección, a veces excesiva, pero que la joven aceptaba, ya que él era así y no lo podía remediar; y lo que con Jessica le costó sudor y lágrimas conseguir, su pequeña se lo ofrecía, y siempre con una sonrisa para él, con una palabra de aliento... ¿cómo había podido estar tan cerrado en banda, pensado que ella podría irse con otro hombre, más acorde con su edad?... no debía tener miedo, ella le había estado mostrando, día a día, que iba a estar a su lado.

Pero quizá fuera demasiado tarde, y el temor a perderla era inmenso, aterrador... pero en el fondo se lo merecía; por eso, y dado que Bella empezaba sus exámenes, decidió dejarle su espacio. Sabía que si él merodeaba por ahí no se concentraría, y ella podría pensar en todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Y aunque su pequeña al principio se negó en redondo, señal que le daba una ligera esperanza, él también necesitaba pensar... pensar en una manera de solucionar ésto, y de ver otra vez la sonrisa que le había devuelto vida a su corazón.

El silencio volvió a predominar mientras duraba el abrazo de la joven pareja. Aunque sabía que Edward la llamaría todos los días, no se quedaba del todo tranquila. Después de unos tediosos minutos, el joven volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto, Bella- le dijo otra vez.

-No lo sientas Edward; creías que era lo mejor... yo lamento haberte agobiado tanto con el tema de la boda... me gustaba cómo sonaba eso de ser la futura señora Cullen- se disculpó, con voz pesarosa. El joven sonrió con tristeza, murmurando en su oído.

-Siempre fuiste la futura señora Cullen... sólo que yo pensaba que eso estaba muy lejano todavía- ella se separó, para encarar sus ojos; esos océanos verdes en los que se evadía del mundo lucían tristes y apagados -tengo que irme cariño, sino se me hará de noche- le dijo, con voz suave.

-Claro- asintió la joven, esbozando una sonrisa de tristeza -llámame en cuánto llegues- le volvió a repetir.

-Tranquila por eso- le aseguró, antes de dejar un pequeño y delicado beso en su frente -cuídate mucho-.

-Tú también, por favor- Edward sonrió ante la frase de su pequeña.

Pero nada más cerrar el joven la puerta tras de sí, apoyó su espalda en ella, descargando de nuevo una cascada de lágrimas que ya no creía tener... un sollozo desalentador brotó del interior de su pecho a la vez que sus piernas la traicionaban. Resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Te quiero...- susurró a la soledad de su apartamento, con la nula esperanza de que llegara a oídos de su ranchero.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las cosas no fueron fáciles para el joven Edward Cullen. Toda su familia se sorprendió de su llegada, ya que no les había avisado de que iría a ayudar. Trató de poner su mejor máscara, pero por dentro su alma y su corazón morían... y la cura para todo eso se encontraba en San Antonio.

Pero según fueron pasando los días, y aunque hablaba con su pequeña estrellita todos los días, sus esperanzas de que ella pudiera perdonarlo, y volver a ser lo que eran se desvanecían. Por un lado evitaban todo lo posible hablar del tema, y por otro no quería molestarla; ella ahora se debía a sus exámenes, y por lo que le había relatado uno de los días, el primero que tuvo le había salido muy mal... y sabía que eso era por su culpa, y por toda la situación que los envolvía.

Todas las tardes se perdía, a lomos de Concord, por las extensas tierras del rancho... y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar; el lugar dónde él admitió, hace más de un año, lo que esa joven de apenas diecinueve años le provocaba; el lugar dónde esa noche le abrió su corazón y le ofreció su amor... el mágico lugar bajo las estrellas dónde ellos fueron un único ser...

Y allí se lamentaba en silencio, evocando todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido: recordó la opresión rara que sintió en el pecho la primera vez que la vio, franqueada por su padre y Esme cuándo la sacaron de casa de su abuela, en Forks... sonreía melancólico al recordar cómo siempre se adelantaba a la hora de las comidas, para poder observarla en silencio unos minutos antes... también evocaba, enfadado consigo mismo, las malas contestaciones que le dio durante sus primeros meses de estancia allí... su risa cuándo escuchaba alguna broma de sus hermanos... la vez que se emborrachó, durante la despedida de soltera de Nessie, estaba tan graciosa... eran sus más preciados recuerdos, y los atesoraba muy dentro de él, cómo si lo que fuera a quedar de su pequeña estrellita simplemente fueran recuerdos.

La desesperación por no estar a su lado, sumada a la frustración que bullía en su mente, ya que según él, no daba con ninguna solución para que Bella le perdonara, hizo que ese carácter huraño y solitario regresara en todo su esplendor. Toda la familia se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado... hasta Sam y los peones notaron la vuelta de ese ranchero solitario y malhumorado.

-¿Qué diantres le pasa a Edward?- masculló Jake, una semana después de que llegara Edward a Hunstville. Estaba en el establo con sus hermanos; Nessie revisaba a varias de las reses, mientras que Alice tomaba meticulosa nota de todo lo que ella iba diciendo. Rose estaba apoyada al otro lado de la valla, desde dónde el pequeño Owen miraba con atención a los animales.

-Está muy raro- concordó Emmet, cruzándose de brazos, en un gesto pensativo.

-E inaguantable- rodó los ojos Jasper -ayer le tuve que parar los pies, le gritaba a Seth de una manera que no era normal-.

-Yo apuesto a que se ha peleado con Bella- exclamó Nessie, que se acercaba al pequeño grupo, acompañada de Alice.

-Es muy posible- añadió Emmet.

-Es cómo si el Edward cerrado y distante hubiese vuelto- musitó Rosalie, en voz alta. Aunque su castaña cuñada les había comentado los problemas que habían tenido, ahora parecía que las cosas estaban calmadas... al menos ellas no sabían nada nuevo.

-Ayer lo estuve comentando con Esme, está muy preocupada- dijo Alice, poniéndose al lado de Jasper y pasando un brazo por su cintura, gesto que el joven devolvió.

-Papá también se ha dado cuenta- habló ahora Jake -ayer me preguntó si sabía qué le ocurría-.

-¿Seguro que Bella no os ha dicho nada?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Emmet.

-Yo hablé con ella hace tres días- empezó a relatar Alice -sí es cierto que no la noté muy animada, pero lo achaqué a los nervios por los exámenes-.

-Pues a mi me parece muy raro que no haya venido el fin de semana- meditaba Emmet en voz alta.

-Está de exámenes, Em- rodó los ojos Rosalie, aludiendo a las palabras de la joven morena. Pero Jasper permanecía callado, analizando para sus adentros; conocía lo suficiente a su hermano pequeño cómo para saber qué algo había pasado... algo que para él, sin duda, tenía que ver con Bella.

-Pues yo creo que aquí pasa algo- dijo Nessie -¿os habéis fijado en su mirada?; está llena de tristeza, y apenas sonríe-.

-Cierto- concordó su marido -tenemos que hablar con él-.

-¿Olvidas que tu hermano no es muy dado a compartir sus problemas?- le recordó Emmet con una mueca desaprobatoria -no nos va a contar nada, y lo sabéis de sobra-.

-¿Quién no va a contar nada?- todos se giraron sobresaltados al escuchar la voz interrogante de Edward, que se acercaba al grupo. Saludó con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, y el saludo más cariñoso se lo llevó su pequeño sobrino, que ajeno a los problemas adultos, seguía con la atención puesta a los animales.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- Jasper fue directo al grano, ante el ruedo de ojos de Emmet y las mirada de cautela de las chicas.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros e ignorando la sacudida que su corazón sufrió, al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Va a venir el fin de semana?- saltó Jake, con voz despreocupada, pero analizando atentamente a su hermano.

-No creo que venga antes de que termine los exámenes, tiene que estudiar- le recordó, serio pero sin deje de enfado en su voz.

-¿Pero ella está bien?- siguió preguntando Alice -hablé con ella, y la noté rara- el ranchero de pelo cobrizo siseó para sus adentros... definitivamente en esa casa no había intimidad.

-¿Qué es ésto, un interrogatorio?- le devolvió la pregunta, a modo de respuesta, ya visiblemente molesto.

-Relájate- le advirtió Japser, que no le gustó para nada ese tono que había usado con su novia.

Edward se pasó la mano por su cara, desesperado y cabreado consigo mismo; pero nadie tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, y sabía que esas no eran formas de contestar a nadie.

-Disculpa, Alice- musitó, apesadumbrado -no tengo un buen día-.

-Yo diría que no has tenido un buen día... desde que llegaste, hace exactamente una semana- apostilló Jake -¿qué te ocurre, Edward?-.

-Estás ausente, y triste; Carlisle y Esme se han dado cuenta también- intervino Nessie, con cautela. El gesto de Edward fue desviar la mirada, para contestar después.

-Simplemente estoy cansado- se disculpó.

-Pues tu cansancio no es para pagarlo con Seth- le medio reprochó Jasper.

-Y ya me disculpé por eso- exclamó Edward, mirándole con una ceja arqueada. Rosalie, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, habló.

-¿Te has peleado con Bella, me equivoco?- seis pares de ojos giraron en su dirección, esperando una respuesta por parte del joven.

-Eso no os incumbe- fue su esclarecedora respuesta.

-Nos incumbe cuándo te vemos vagar por las esquinas cómo alma en pena- se metió Nessie.

-Estás peor que en la época que pasaste a causa de ya sabes quién- rodó los ojos Emmet.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- interrogó Jake, de manera precavida -necesitas desahogarte, y lo sabes- añadió.

El suspiro frustrado que salió de los labios de Edward se pudo oír a lo largo y ancho de todo el establo. Sabía que las intenciones de sus hermanos eran buenas, y puede que en verdad, necesitara hablar con alguien.

-Ocurre que soy un completo imbécil- murmuró, enfadado consigo mismo.

-No será para tanto- le restó importancia Jasper -todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias- pero la mirada que me dedicó Edward hizo que su ceño se frunciera... la cosa no era tan simple.

Derrotado y con el ánimo por los suelos, les relató sus últimos meses de convivencia en San Antonio, y todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido con su pequeña. Las tres parejas le escuchaban con atención y sorpresa; las chicas no hacían más que recordar en sus mentes las palabras de Bella, del último fin de semana que estuvo en el rancho.

-Joder- exclamó Jasper, rodando los ojos, una vez que su hermano terminó de hablar.

-Has metido la pata hasta el fondo- suspiró Emmet, negando con la cabeza.

-Totalmente- afirmó Jake, mirando a su hermano y cruzándose de brazos -¿cómo has podido dudar de ella de esa manera?- le reclamó.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?- alzó ligeramente la voz el aludido - no dudé de sus sentimeintso, ya se lo expliqué; pero no hay un maldito día que no me culpe por ello... y no la culparía si decide que ya no quiere estar conmigo... ni casarse- ésto último lo dijo casi para sus adentros, pero llegó a oídos de uno de los hermanos.

-Pues yo, en parte- puntualizó Nessie -comprendo su postura... aunque se haya equivocado en algunas cosas- dijo, en un intento por consolar a su cuñado pequeño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le interrogó Jake, de manera seria -porque imagino que estarás estrujándote los sesos para arreglar ésto-.

-No hago otra cosa- refutó Edward -pero no sé si ésto se arregla con otra charla y promesas a largo plazo... la estoy perdiendo, o puede que ya la haya perdido-.

Los siete permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sin atreverse a decir algo que pudiera mortificarle más. Sus hermanos nunca le habían visto tan derrotado y hundido... estaba enamorado de ella hasta las trancas; ni siquiera en sus peores épocas con la innombrable le habían visto de esa manera. Los pensamientos de las chicas estaban con la joven castaña, sufriendo en la distancia con ella.

-¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa que no pueda olvidar?- sugirió Alice – prepárale algo especial, y que vea todo lo que ella significa para ti-.

-¿Cómo cual?- preguntó Edward -demasiadas promesas he roto ya...- se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Regálale algo inolvidable- propuso Emmet -un viaje, una joya... no sé-.

-Sabes que Bella no comulga con ese tipo de cosas- le recordó Nessie, lo que fue acompañado por una mirada significativa de Edward, corroborando sus palabras. Pero Jasper, que había permanecido callado durante el debate de la sorpresa, empezó a darle vueltas a una palabra que había dicho antes su hermano, y aunque había pasado desapercibida para el resto, si había llegado a sus oídos. Al segundo desechó la ocurrencia de su mente... era un auténtica locura... ¿o no?; después de unos minutos de echar cálculos mentales, al fin le dejaron hablar.

-Centrémonos- pidió al grupo, que seguía proponiendo soluciones -¿qué es lo que más ilusión le haría a Bella?- todos quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que los ojos de las chicas se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-No te sigo- frunció el ceño Jake, al igual que Emmet. Edward permanecía con una ceja alzada, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-Piensa un poco, Edward- le pidió su rubio hermano... y efectivamente, adivinó.

-¿Y de qué serviría?- exclamó, con una inmensa tristeza -se va a negar en redondo, y más después de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días- Jake y Emmet por fin captaron por dónde iban los tiros.

-Entonces tendrás que arriesgarte, y saltarte la manera tradicional- los ojos de Edward se salieron de sus órbitas.

-¡Estás loco!- medio chilló -eso la espantaría, y lo sabes-.

-Créeme Edward; te ama tanto o más de lo que tú la amas a ella- le dijo Rose, a modo de explicación, y absolutamente encantada con la idea, al igual que sus cuñadas.

-No se va a negar- apostilló Alice, a lo que Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una locura, y un riesgo muy grand...- Jasper le interrumpió.

-Un riesgo que tendrás que enfrentar, dejando atrás esas inseguridades-.

La cabeza de Edward parecía un polvorín a punto de explotar; era una locura... pero... ¿y si sus hermanos tenían razón?; era la última baza que tenía para no perder a su pequeña... hacerla feliz, de una buena vez. Él mismo había vivido un auténtico infierno la fatídica tarde de la discusión, creyendo por un pequeño espacio de tiempo que no volvería a verla. Y sabía que su padre se negaría en redondo.

Pero de nuevo se llevó la sorpresa cuándo, horas después, su padre terminó por aceptar la sorpresa para su pequeña. Le previno los riesgos que corría, pero admiró la valentía de su hijo pequeño, y al igual que Esme, echaría una mano en lo que hiciera falta... todo era poco, su hijo se jugaba todo a una carta... y ésto tenía que salir bien.


	39. Promesa eterna

**Hooooola mis niñas hermosas.**

**Espero que todas estéis bien, y que la semana haya comenzado con buen pie ;)**

**No me voy a enrollar mucho; sé que todas estáis impacientes por descubrir la sorpresa de Edward... así que poco más que daros las gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... y deseo de todo corazón que os guste... y que sea lo que esperáis.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, tenía que haberlo puesto en el capi anterior, mil perdones... Amafle guapa, tienes deshabilitados los PM, y no pude contestarte al último rr.**

**Un beso enorme, especialmente a mis reques... y espero lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 39: Promesa eterna_

Los nervios se instalaron de manera permanente en el estómago de Edward Cullen durante la semana que duraron los preparativos de la sorpresa. Un cúmulo de sensaciones campaban a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, que iban desde la expectación, pasando por la ilusión y llegaban hasta la tristeza y desolación, en el caso de que todo saliera mal; no hacía más que rezar para sus adentros, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Quedaban solamente unas horas, y entonces pondría en marcha el plan. Ya acostado en la cama, después de otra jornada de trabajo y de preparativos, giró levemente su cabeza, encontrándose con el hueco vacío; llevaba dos semanas en Hunstville, y cuándo su pequeña le preguntaba si ya volvía a San Antonio, un dolor se instalaba de nuevo en su interior, culpándose porque, aunque ella lo escondiera, sabía que estaba triste; le había tenido que poner un sin fin de excusas, alegando el inmenso trabajo que tenía en el rancho. Solamente esperaba que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena, para ambos.

Cómo si en verdad la hubiera invocado, su móvil vibró, desplazándose por la superficie de la mesilla; sonrió con ternura al ver el nombre que tanto amaba.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- contestó al momento; su pequeña, al otro lado de la línea, se relajó al escuchar, por fin, su voz.

-No podía dormir- le confesó -espero no haberte despertado- se medio disculpó, ya que pasaba de la medianoche.

-No me has despertado- le aclaró, incorporándose y quedando apoyado en el cabecero de la cama -y aunque lo hubieses hecho, no hubiera pasado nada- Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- le interrogó, curiosa.

-Papeleo- le contó Edward, cosa que en parte, era verdad; la señora Cope, la eterna secretaria del rancho Killarney, se había jubilado hacía apenas un mes, y todavía no encontraban sustituto o sustituta -¿y tú?-.

-Estudiar- dijo con un suspiro cansado -pero ya ha llegado un momento en el que no veía las palabras, de lo cansada que estaba- le confesó; el joven rió suavemente, imaginando la mueca de frustración de su pequeña.

-Debes descansar más, cariño- le dijo -por lo menos, hasta el próximo viernes estás libre, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó, con una sonrisa, ya que conocía perfectamente la respuesta; se sabía su horario de exámenes de arriba a abajo.

-Cierto- le sacó de dudas la joven, sin sospechar nada -hasta la siguiente semana no tengo el próximo examen- durante varios minutos ese fue el tema de conversación. El primer examen lo había suspendido, por lo que esa asignatura le quedaba pendiente para septiembre; pero gracias a dios, los tres que había hecho después de ese estaban aprobados.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -te mandan muchos besos-.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlos- suspiró; si su pequeña tan sólo supiera que mañana los iba a ver... pensó para sus adentros y sonriendo.

-Pronto cariño, pronto- la intentó reconfortar -¿y a mi, tienes ganas de verme?- le preguntó de manera desinteresada... pero por dentro los nervios le corroían.

-Más que a ninguno- la respuesta de Bella le hizo sonreír -te echo mucho de menos... y además tenemos que hablar- susurró ella.

-Yo también a ti cariño... más de lo que te puedas imaginar- le confesó el joven -y te aseguro que hablaremos en cuánto regrese- le prometió otra vez, cómo había hecho todas las noches desde que había llegado al rancho.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue el domingo- exclamó ella. El joven sonrió cómplice... a veces le daban ganas de confesarle que sería antes, pero no podía descubrir la sorpresa; así que de nuevo soltó otra mentira piadosa.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que sea domingo, mi amor- contestó.

Unos minutos después, la pareja se despedía. Bella cayó rendida en un profundo y sosegado sueño, presa del cansancio de los últimos días... pero a dos horas de San Antonio, un joven de pelo cobrizo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, muerto de los nervios... mañana era el día.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y por fin el sábado, día uno de junio, había llegado. Era una bonita fecha, y tanto la familia Cullen cómo Edward esperaban que fuera inolvidable. La actividad fue constante desde primera hora de la mañana... todos en la familia estaban ocupados, excepto cierto joven, que en un intento por aplacar los nervios, y mandado por sus hiperactivas cuñadas, había ido a dar un paseo, terminando apoyado en la valla de uno de los pastos, observando a los animales, los únicos ajenos a todo lo que se cocía en Killarney.

No podía esperar a tener frente a él a su pequeña estrellita, se moría por tenerla por fin, frente a sus ojos, y estrecharla entre sus brazos... el simple hecho de imaginarse que podría no volver a verla hacía que un escalofrío aterrador recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Nervioso?- por poco pega un bote, ya que no había escuchado los pasos de su padre, que se había acercado hasta su posición, con el pequeño Owen en brazos.

-Mucho- admitió, con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿te han proclamado niñero del día?- bromeó.

-Eso parece; hay mucho follón ahí dentro, y he pensado que un paseo le sentaría bien- le aclaró; justo en ese momento, el pequeño abrió los brazos en dirección al joven.

-_Tío Ward_- le llamó; éste no dudó en arrebatárselo a su padre, para acomodarlo dentro de sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, colega?- le arrulló graciosamente. Carlisle observaba atento la escena, sonriendo complacido.

-Se te dan bien los niños- objetó su padre.

-Se hace lo que se puede- confesó entre risas; en un futuro no muy lejano esperaba que pudiera abrazar a un pequeño o pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

-¿Has hablado con Bella hoy?- siguió interrogando.

-Ayer por la noche- le contó -parece que está un poco mejor de ánimos- musitó para si mismo. Carlisle Cullen asintió con una sonrisa; permaneció callado unos minutos, rumiando cómo sacarle el tema sin que su hijo se pusiera más histérico de lo que ya estaba.

-Hijo, me siento obligado a hacerte esta pregunta -Edward asintió, mirando a su padre, esperando a que continuara -¿estás tú también seguro de todo ésto...?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pero el joven entendió a la perfección.

-He cometido muchos errores, papá; le he hecho mucho daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo- empezó a relatar- después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que quiero es pasar página, empezar de nuevo... y pasar lo me quede de vida a su lado; no hago ésto sólo por ella... lo hago por los dos- terminó de responder, con una firmeza y un aplomo que sorprendió a Carlisle.

-Todos nos equivocamos, hijo- le intentó reconfortar, acercándose a él y palmeándole el hombro -no lo hiciste con mala intención, Edward; simplemente pensaste que era lo mejor-.

-No puedo perderla, papá- susurró, tragando saliva de manera pesada... ¿y si no salía bien?; su pequeña tenía todo el derecho a mandarle a paseo, después de todo lo ocurrido. El patriarca suspiró, deseando poder decirle con rotundidad que todo iba a salir bien... pero tenía que ser sincero con su hijo.

-No te voy a engañar, Edward; es una posibilidad que está ahí- habló éste con franqueza -pero cómo tu bien dijiste cuándo me pusiste al tanto... es un riesgo que asumiste en el momento que decidiste hacer ésto; pero debes confiar en que todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás- le animó de nuevo.

El joven, todavía con su sobrino en brazos, asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza... no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar que Bella se negara, no quería pensar en ello. Pero la suerte estaba echada, y lo único que le quedaba era que las horas pasaran lo más rápido que fuera posible. La protesta de su pequeño sobrino, revolviéndose inquieto, le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que este muchachito tiene hambre- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Cierto- aprobó su padre -vamos, ya es más de mediodía- ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa principal -Edward- le llamó, parando ambos su caminar -seguro que mamá está orgullosa de ti- los ojos del joven, iguales a los de su madre, se aguaron a la mención de la mujer que dio su vida para que él llegara a este mundo. A su memoria vino esa conversación que sostuvo con su pequeña, antes de que se convirtiera en su novia, en la cual ella le animó a preguntar a su padre y hermanos mayores por ella... y eso fue lo que hizo desde entonces, para poder tener algunos recuerdos de ella.

-Eso espero- murmuró en voz baja.

Su padre simplemente sonrió, y dándole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro, retomaron el camino hacia la casa. Los nervios le subieron hasta la garganta al ver que Alice y Rosalie se montaban en el coche. La joven morena levantó el pulgar, para después sonreírle... ahora sí que empezaba la sorpresa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella intentaba concentrarse, pero cada vez que empezaba a leer un párrafo de los apuntes, en su mente se colaba otra imagen completamente diferente; Edward.

Hacía casi dos semanas que su novio, después de la fuerte discusión que ambos mantuvieron, se había marchado al rancho. Le había dicho, por activa y por pasiva, que no había razón para ello, pero finalmente también se auto convenció de que era lo mejor; y aunque lo anhelara con el corazón y el alma, a veces para pensar y reflexionar había que tomar un poco de distancia, por mucho que ésta doliera.

Apenas hablaban una vez por la noches, y en esas cortas y simples conversaciones ambos evitaban el tema a toda costa, escudándose en que querían hablarlo de frente; desde hacía unos días notaba a su novio muy raro, era una mezcla extraña de expectación y nervios. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba qué le pasaba, siempre terminaba diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y que hablarían cuándo él regresara.

Pero el corazón de la joven no estaba para nada tranquilo; la actitud de su novio la tenía en vilo, no entendía que se estaba cociendo en la cabeza de su ranchero. Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde aquello; la pelea había sido demasiado para su estado de ánimo, y sin duda las hirientes palabras que se dedicaron mutuamente habían hecho mella en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Los gritos, los reproches... los miedos y las inseguridades de su novio ya llegaban a un punto que se antojaba insostenible... dios... ¿tan herido estaba todavía, aunque todo eso formara parte de su pasado?... no podía creer que pensara que lo iba abandonar... llevaba meses demostrándole que podía confiar en ella y en sus sentimientos, que siempre estaría a su lado. Pero cuándo su novio por fin se sinceró y sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro, comprendió su postura, y sus motivos.

No se dio cuenta de que una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos, ya permanente hinchados y con ojeras; demasiadas noches ya de desvelos, dando vueltas a su mente, rebuscando la solución, luchando por Edward y por ella misma, echándole de menos... luchando por ellos dos, y por ese amor que seguía latente cómo el primer día... pero ya las fuerzas y la convicción de que todo se iba a arreglar flaqueaban cada día que pasaba, de manera alarmante; pero no podía rendirse, no se iba a dar por vencida... sólo esperaba que llegara el día de mañana, para poder verle, echarse en sus brazos y decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba.

Incapaz de concentrarse, cerró la carpeta con un sonoro suspiro; posó la vista en el reloj de la pared, y vio con asombro que ya eran las dos del mediodía. Su estómago rugió furioso; llevaba varios días sin comer bien, y ya el hambre pasaba factura. No tenía ánimos de hacer ningún plato elaborado, ni siquiera de poner la sartén en el fuego, de modo que se decidió por unos simples sandwiches de jamón y queso, con un buen vaso de leche. Justo cuándo estaba acomodando la bandeja encima de sus piernas, el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar de manera compulsiva. Extrañada, ya que no esperaba visita alguna, tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie, pasando primero por la mesa para dejar la bandeja. Pensó en Leah, en Cindy o Annie... pero la habrían avisado antes de ir.

Tuvo que apresurarse, ya que el timbre no cesaba de sonar; ni siquiera se paró a mirar por la mirilla, cómo era su costumbre. Cuándo abrió la puerta, dos pares de brazos la rodearon, abrazándola con efusividad.

-¡Bella!- chilló Alice, reventándole prácticamente el tímpano del oído derecho. Los brazos de Rosalie también la rodeaban.

-Per... pero...- la joven obviamente les devolvió el abrazo, pero estaba tan atónita que las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

-¿No te alegras de ver a tus cuñadas?- la picó Rose, en tono bromista.

-Claro que me alegro- contestó, una vez la liberaron del abrazo -menuda sorpresa- exclamó; hacía mas de un mes que no las veía, y las echaba de menos... el teléfono no era suficiente -¿qué hacéis aquí?, ¿ha pasado algo en el rancho?, ¿Edward está bien?- preguntó frenética.

-Tranquila; todos están bien en Hunstville- le aclaró Alice -simplemente hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana contigo- iba a abrir la boca, pero Rose se adelantó.

-Tienes que estudiar, lo sabemos; Edward nos lo ha recordado- rodó los ojos -pero nos apetecía verte, y los chicos están demasiado ocupados... y sabemos que hasta dentro de una semana no tienes el próximo examen- añadió, a modo aclaratorio -así que no tienes escapatoria; puedes tomarte un día o dos de descanso- Bella escuchó su discurso con las cejas arqueadas... pero no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa.

La joven las invitó a pasar al salón, y una vez se acomodaron en el sofá, Bella se fue a la cocina a preparar café, ya que según le explicaron, habían almorzado ya. Necesitaba algo de distracción, salir y despejarse... así que mientras trasteaba por la cocina decidió dar un respiro a sus exámenes y a los problemas, y disfrutar del fin de semanas con sus cuñadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos horas después, las chicas charlaban animadas y divertidas. Bella les sometió a un intensivo interrogatorio, sobre todo de cómo estaban todos en el rancho. Rose y Alice respondían pacientemente a sus preguntas. Bella evitó con una sonrisa nerviosa cuándo le preguntaron acerca de Edward y de cómo habían ido las cosas; hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque no se le quebrase la voz al responder que todo iba bien.

Las jóvenes se percataron de la tristeza que emanaba de los ojos de su cuñada, y dándose una significativa mirada de manera disimulada, cambiaron radicalmente de tema.

-Bien- habló Alice -ahora te vas a cambiar y vamos a salir- le dijo a Bella. Ésta la miró frunciendo el ceño... pero necesitaba respirar aire puro, llevaba muchos días encerrada en casa, y le pareció una buena idea; sin apenas rechistar, cambió sus pantalones cortos por unos vaqueros y una camiseta; se quitó la goma que recogía su pelo, y decidió que más o menos, estaba un poco decente, así que volvió al salón, dónde Rose y Alice cuchicheaban en voz baja.

-¿Pero... a dónde vamos?, ¿y dónde está vuestro equipaje?- la pregunta le vino a la cabeza de manera súbita; le parecía muy raro que no llevaran cinco maletas cada una.

-Lo subiremos después- le quitó importancia al tema Rose, haciendo un gesto con la mano -tenemos una sorpresa para ti- le desveló, moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva.

-¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Sip- respondió ahora la joven morena, pagada de si misma -de modo que...- dejó la frase inconclusa mientras sacaba algo negro de su bolso, acercándose a ella.

-Alice-... le previno, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás -¿pero qué demonios...?- exclamó, la ver que su cuñada la vendaba los ojos -no tiene gracia- refunfuñó. Intentó deshacerse del pañuelo, pero Rose le apartó las manos, que ya casi desarmaban el nudo.

-Bellie- exclamó Alice en un suspiro -llevamos varios días preparándote la sorpresa, así que se buena y déjanos hacer- la joven castaña negó, sonriendo divertida con la cabeza... de seguro que la cara de Alice dibujaba un gracioso puchero.

-Pero prohibido tocar el pañuelo- añadió Rosalie.

-Está bien, me rindo- dijo con fastidio y bajando los hombros, envuelta en la más completa oscuridad. Pudo sentir el gesto de júbilo que seguro sus dos maquiavélicas cuñadas estaban esbozando, junto a los grititos de alegría. Sintió cómo la conducían hacia la calle, después de haber cerrado la casa y de que Rose hubiese cogido su bolso.

-Confía en nosotras- la intentó tranquilizar Alice mientras la ayudaba a meterse en el asiento trasero del coche -será una tarde inolvidable-.

-¿Tarde de chicas?- interrogó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento -¿qué tiene eso de inolvidable?-.

-Disfrutar de la sorpresa que tus cuñadas te han preparado con tanto cariño- respondió Alice con un teatral gesto de firmeza... pero con una sonrisa cómplice surcando su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El viaje duró poco menos que dos horas, según los cálculos mentales de Bella. Al principio se asustó al ver que tardaban tanto, pero la tranquilizaron explicándole que lo que tenían preparado para ella estaba en una población a dos horas de San Antonio.

Por fin, sintió que el vehículo aminoraba la velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo. Cuándo Rose o Alice abrieron su puerta y la ayudaron a salir, se encontró con que en la distancia se escuchaba jaleo; supuso que estarían en el centro urbano de dónde quiera que se encontraran. Dio un respingo al sentir las manos de sus cuñadas tomarla cada una de un brazo.

-Tranquila- le dijo Alice -es para ayudarte a subir los escalones; hay bastantes- le advirtió. Sintió cómo entraban al interior de un edificio, andaban unos pocos pasos más y luego más escalones, bastantes más que a la entrada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- les reclamó, intrigada de verdad.

-Ya estamos llegando- le murmuró Rose, en voz baja. Oyó perfectamente cómo abrían una puerta y la introducían en una habitación. Por fin soltaron sus brazos, y finalmente oyó las palabras mágicas.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda- con demasiada premura lanzó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, librándose por fin del pañuelo... y al enfocar su vista, abrió los ojos cómo platos, sin poder creerlo.

Estaba en su habitación, en el rancho. Esme y Nessie se habían unido al grupo, y la miraban con una sonrisa inmensa. Ambas estaban elegantemente vestidas... cómo si fueran a ir a una fiesta.

-Pero... ¿qué está ocurriendo?- murmuraba, incrédula y sin entender nada, mirando de hito en hito a las cuatro mujeres, que no hacían otra cosa que sonreír emocionadas.

-Bella... simplemente tienes que dejar que te preparemos- esa fue toda la explicación que Alice le dio. Seguía aturullada, sin entender nada en absoluto; la cabeza le daba vueltas y no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra coherente... pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más, si eso era posible, al ver encima de la cama un vestido largo, con escote palabra de honor; no tenía más adorno que unas delicadas piedras de cristal debajo del pecho... y era de color blanco. A su lado, cuidadosamente extendido, un velo de tul.

Su respiración se volvió errática y pesada; a la vez que su mente intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, las mariposas acamparon en su estómago, revoloteando de manera incansable... ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos todos los habitantes de esta casa?; no encontraba explicación alguna a lo que estaba sucediendo... hasta que Esme la sacó de su mutismo, acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos.

-Bella... ¿tú amas a Edward, verdad?- la pregunta la dejó fuera de combate, pero respondió de manera inmediata.

-Claro que sí, Esme; a pesar de nuestra última discusión, yo...- sus palabras se quebraron, y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Con eso es suficiente; Edward te explicará el resto- terminó de decir Esme.

Rose y Alice salieron de la habitación, y guiada por Nessie y la propia Esme, se convirtió en una emocionada y patidifusa marioneta. Le obligaron a ducharse, y después de eso Nessie se ocupó de su cabello. Simplemente lo dejó suelto, recogiéndole una pequeña parte atrás, y realzando las suaves ondas de los mechones que caían por su cara y sus hombros. Alice volvió a la habitación para aplicarle el maquillaje, ya cambiada y con un vestido de fiesta en tonos verdes. Cuándo ésta decidió que ya estaba lista, y después de colocarse un precioso conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, Esme y Nessie la ayudaron a colocarse el vestido... era increíble, le quedaba cómo un guante... ¿cómo lo habían conseguido?.

Incluso la ayudaron a subirse en los zapatos de tacón, de raso blanco; la dejaron mirarse al espejo mientras colocaban el velo. Sus ojos se aguaron al ver la imagen que le devolvió el reflejo... ¿era posible que la sorpresa fuese su propia boda?... ¿cómo habían podido organizar todo ésto?... ¿por qué así?.

-Estás preciosa hija- la voz de Esme la sacó de sus cavilaciones -pero es la hora, y debemos empezar a bajar-.

-Vamos Bellie- le dijo Nessie, también visiblemente emocionada -alguien te espera abajo-.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró emocionada, y todavía incrédula -¿pero Edward sabe todo ésto?- atinó a preguntar; su pregunta hizo sonreír al pequeño grupo que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Por supuesto; bastante tenemos con una novia sorprendida- la afirmación de Alice la hizo reír de manera suave.

El corazón de la joven se desbocaba según bajaba por la enorme escalera de madera. La condujeron hacia el salón... y no pudo evitar sollozar al ver ahí a todos sus cuñados y sobrinos, capitaneados por Carlisle Cullen; estaban guapísimos enfundados en sus trajes.

-Guaauuuuu- exclamó Emmet; llevaba en brazos a Owen, graciosamente conjuntado con los hombres con su mini tracejito.

-Impresionante... Eddie se va a caer de culo- dijo Jake, que llevaba a su pequeña Claire en brazos; Valerie dormía plácidamente en el cochecito.

-Hija mía- Carlisle tomó la palabra -se que esta locura de mis hijos es inexplicable... pero no puedo evitar el sentirme emocionado también-.

-¿Por qué, Carlisle?- consiguió hilar la pregunta Bella. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y los nervios se habían instalado de tal manera en su estómago que apenas podía respirar.

-Puede que Edward haya cometido muchos errores, sobre todo en estos últimos meses- le explicó su suegro con paciencia, tomándole una mano -pero si hay algo que tiene claro, es que no puede vivir sin ti... - hizo una pequeña pausa -pero eso es algo que él te va a decir en unos minutos... si tú quieres- la joven entendió sus palabras a la perfección... su felicidad, y la de su novio estaba a sólo unos pasos; comprendió en milésimas de segundo que Edward había entendido, por fin todo lo que ella le había intentado hacer ver todo estos meses.

-Sí, quiero- admitió con un nudo en su garganta.

-Eso es después de unos minutos, Bells- el comentario de Jake hizo reír a la familia.

-Entonces todos a su sitio- las chicas fueron saliendo, deseándole suerte; Esme le tendió un pequeño ramo de peonias blancas, que la joven colocó entre sus temblorosas manos, más emocionada todavía, y le dio un cariñoso abrazo antes de salir hacia el jardín.

En esos mínimos segundos que estuvo sola, cerró los ojos; tomando una profunda respiración e intentando controlar sus nervios... pero no pudo evitar acordarse de una persona que viviría este día con alegría y orgullo... su padre. La pena invadió, por unos instantes, su corazón, ya que no la podría llevar al altar, cómo seguro hubiese sido la mayor ilusión de Charlie Swan. Un carraspeo le hizo alzar la vista; Jasper se acercaba a su lado, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, y sonriendo con simpatía.

-Ya que tu padre, desgraciadamente no puede- Bella sollozó en voz baja -espero me concedas el honor de entregarte a mi hermano- ésta le miró sorprendida.

-Pensaba que sería Carlisle- meditó pensativa. Jasper negó acercándose a ella y haciendo que cogiera su brazo.

-Cuándo tuvimos que daros algún que otro empujoncito- recalcó graciosamente la palabra empujoncito -me prometí a mi mismo que te acompañaría al altar- le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice. Bella sonrió mientras afianzaba su agarre.

-Entonces debes completar la misión; deberías dedicarte a este negocio... Cupido- exclamó divertida. El joven se carcajeó suavemente, para después conducirla a la parte trasera del inmenso salón, desde dónde se accedía a los jardines.

-¿Preparada?- la joven tomó aire, y simplemente pudo asentir con la cabeza, y con su corazón a punto de explotar, dio el primer paso.

Al atravesar la puerta, un jadeo involuntario salió de su pecho. El jardín estaba incluso más bonito que en la boda de Jake y Nessie. Pequeñas hileras con sillas tapizadas en blanco delimitaban el pasillo hacia un precioso altar, cubierto con las mismas flores que formaban su ramo; no sabía de dónde provenía la música que le estaba acompañanado en ese paseo tan importante... pero era preciosa.

Según se iba acercando a los invitados, se topó con las miradas y sonrisas emocionadas de todos los peones de rancho, con Sam y Emily a la cabeza, de los señores Hale, de Jenks y su familia... abrió la boca cuándo vio a todos y cada uno de sus amigos de San Antonio, y su boca formó una perfecta o en el momento en el cual Leah le guiñó un ojo... dios mío, ellos también estaban en el ajo. Distinguió en la primera fila a la que ella consideraba su familia. Carlisle y sus cuñados sonreían... Esme y sus cuñadas hacían un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

Y finalmente, los ojos verdes que tanto amaba se cruzaron con los suyos. Edward la esperaba debajo del arco de flores, con el juez Bramstein al frente. Estaba impresionante con ese traje negro... y nervioso, porque no hacía otra cosa que retorcerse las manos.

El joven ranchero miraba embelesado a su pequeña, acercándose a él; su corazón hacía días que había dejado de temer, y las inseguridades quedaron enterradas. Ahora que la tenía delante suyo, se golpeaba mentalmente por haber querido retrasar ese instante... estaba tan bonita que dolía, y supo con certeza que jamás vería una imagen tan hermosa cómo la que estaban viendo sus ojos en ese instante; lo único que esperaba es que Bella le perdonase todo, desde los horribles meses pasados hasta su atrevimiento por haber organizado, junto a sus hermanos, todo ésto.

Por fin, después de un largo minuto, su preciosa novia se acercaba a su posición; Jasper se adelantó, fundiéndose ambos en un emotivo abrazo.

-Ya la tienes aquí- le murmuró en voz baja; besó con galantería sureña la pequeña mano de Bella justo antes de retirarse a su sitio, y posicionarse al lado de Alice.

-Edward...- susurró la joven; no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que sus ojos habían empezado a aguarse, y las lágrimas ya caían por su cara sin control alguno; también estaba sonrojada hasta la médula, debido a los nervios, cosa de la que se percató su novio al verla mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior. Después de dos horribles e interminables semanas, por fin la tenía frente a él; simplemente sonrió, tomando su delicada mano y llevándola a su pecho, posándola en su corazón.

-Estás preciosa... pareces un ángel- le susurró, sólo para ella; el vestido acentuaba sus curvas de una manera deliciosa, y el velo se fundía en perfecta armonía con su melena, enmarcando su rostro.

-Edward...- repetía una y otra vez, sollozando sin parar -¿por qué...?- el joven sonrió con pena, mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón... por todos estos últimos meses- le empezó a explicar -los celos y los miedos me cegaron hasta tal punto que no me daba cuenta de...- Bella apretó dulcemente su mano, instándole a continuar -no me daba cuenta de todo lo que hacías por estar a mi lado, todo lo que luchaste por nosotros... y yo siempre estropeándolo todo- siseó rabioso.

-Edward, no te atormentes más- le pidió, con voz entrecortada.

-No te puedes hacer una idea de cuan arrepentido estoy- se paró, tomando aire de manera profunda -pero lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus palabras de consuelo, sin escuchar tus risas por las ocurrencias de mis hermanos- Bella sonrió de manera dulce, e incluso pudo oír las risillas de sus cuñados -sin eschucharte tararear canciones cuándo cocinas... sin que la primera imagen del día sea ver tus ojos abriéndose después de toda una noche- sonrió levemente; sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento los de su pequeña -no te puedo garantizar que será fácil, simplemente te puedo ofrecer aventurarnos en la vida... juntos... -tuvo que parar, para poder tomar aire y tranquilizarse a sí mismo -soy consciente de que me he equivocado, Bella... y estás en todo tu derecho a negarte; pero si decides aceptar... no quiero esperar un sólo segundo más para hacerte mi esposa- quitó con su pulgar la lágrima que resbalaba lentamente por la mejilla de su novia -¿quieres casarte conmigo... mi pequeña estrellita?-.

La respiración de la joven seguía siendo errática y pesada; no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y las palabras que le había dedicado su novio habían llegado hasta el centro de su alma. Su mano, enlazada con la de Edward y posada en su pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón; sus ojos, que le dedicaban un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones... sólo recordaba una única vez haberlos visto brillar de es manera, y esa era la noche en la que le confesó su amor.

No tenía miedo... ya no lo tenía, y sus palabras le liberaron de otro temor que había acudido a su mente... no hacía ésto sólo por ella, lo hacía por los dos.

El escaso minuto que ella permaneció en silencio fue el más largo de la vida del joven Cullen; su corazón sentía a la vez alivio, al decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba; y por otro lado expectación y ansiedad; si hubiera mirado de reojo, se habría percatado de que su familia contenía la respiración, también... hasta que por fin, la suave voz de Bella cortó el extraño silencio.

-Sí- susurró simplemente, en un murmullo apenas imperceptible.

Todos los presentes soltaron el aire de golpe; la sonrisa que surcó el rostro del patriarca Cullen era fiel reflejo de los sentimientos de todos los componentes de su familia... después de tantos años, su hijo había encontrado la felicidad, y aunque había cometido errores, había reaccionado a tiempo. Esme y las chicas sonreían emocionadas, y los hermanos tuvieron que contener las ganas de aplaudir y jalear a su hermano.

Ella había aceptado, le había dicho sí... la mente de Edward daba vueltas, procesando esa simple palabra que le abría el cielo... su pequeña le perdonaba, le daba otra oportunidad.

-Bella...- murmuró, casi en voz baja. Las manos de ambos seguían apoyadas a la altura de su corazón, así que lentamente la apartó de ahí, para poder llevarla a sus labios. Después de depositar un pequeño beso en ella, su pequeña no la bajó, sino que permaneció unos segundos más, acariciando su mejilla, gesto que fue correspondido por el joven, bajando levemente su cabeza y disfrutando de esa sutil caricia.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Bella agarró con fuerza su ramo de novia, y una vez que su mano dejó la mejilla de Edward, se la tendió con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven correspondió a su gesto, y con sus dedos entrelazados subieron el pequeño escalón, quedando frente al juez Bramstein, que guiñándoles un ojo, comenzó la ceremonia.

Bella estaban tan nerviosa, que apenas prestó atención a las primeras palabra del celebrante. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de su novio... estaban tan guapo con ese traje, con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, señal de que había pasado las manos por él una y otra vez. Sentía un dulce cosquilleo en sus dedos, ya que Edward los acariciaba y les daba apretones cariñosos, cosa que ella agradecía con tímidas sonrisas... pero su mueca cambió a una de nervios al escuchar unas palabras del oficiante.

-Ahora los novios pronunciarán sus votos; Edward, cuándo quieras- la pareja se giró, quedando frente a frente. Los corazones de ambos latían al unísono, y justo en ese instante, Bella agachó la vista, incapaz de sostener la mirada esmeralda que Edward le dedicaba; los ojos de su novio la miraban con cariño, con adoración, con orgullo... con un amor tan inmenso que por unos instantes, hizo estremecer su espina dorsal. Vio cómo el joven respiraba profundamente, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Isabella... mi Bella; siempre pensé que tenía una vida normal, con los altibajos y situaciones normales que se dan en su transcurso... pero estaba equivocado, me faltaba algo. De repente apareció una pequeña estrellita, poniendo mi mundo y mi corazón patas arriba- de nuevo una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven, que el propio Edward se encargó de recoger con uno de sus dedos -no quiero hacer un discurso, enumerando y repitiendo todas las promesas que estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir...tan sólo decirte que quiero caminar junto a ti, en ese maravilloso paseo llamado vida; vendrán tiempos mejores y tiempos peores, pero juntos podremos hacer frente a todo lo que venga- hizo una pequeña pausa, haciendo que su novia le volviese a mirar -no tengo otra cosa para ofrecerte que mi corazón...y si tú lo aceptas, es tuyo- terminó de pronunciar, sin despegar su mano de la de su pequeña.

Los ojos de la joven castaña derramaban lágrimas sin control alguno... le parecía que nunca había escuchado discurso más hermoso que el que Edward había pronunciado. Aunque no fueran unos votos engalanados y pomposos, para ella eran más que suficientes. Su estómago se contraía, a causas de sus nervios.; ella no había preparado votos algunos... pero sabía exactamente qué tenía que decir, nunca había tenido nada tan claro.

Los apenas treinta invitados esperaban expectantes las improvisadas palabras de la novia; sentía cómo los ojos de todos los allí presentes se giraban hacia ella, esperando. Cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos, hasta que por fin ordenó las ideas en su cabeza.

-Edward- nada más pronunciar la primera palabra sintió el familiar rubor de los nervios apoderarse de sus mejillas -no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada -suaves risas resonaron en el ambiente, dándole la razón -así que sólo puedo decir que acepto gustosa esa proposición; caminaré contigo a lo largo de ese emocionante paseo, afrontando juntos todo lo que venga... tú me ofreces algo muy valioso para mi, cómo es tu corazón- se paró, tomando aire suavemente -no puedo aceptar algo que ya me pertenece... al igual que el mío te pertenece desde la primera vez que te vi- una sonrisa llena de cariño apareció en los labios del joven, que había escuchado embelesado a su pequeña... cuándo pensaba que no podía amarla más, de nuevo se volvía a equivocar. La habría besado allí mismo hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero la voz de juez Bramstein se adelantó.

-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas recibir por esposa a Isabella Swan?-.

-Acepto- exclamó de manera rotunda y pletórica.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas recibir por esposo a Edward Cullen?-.

-Acepto- contestó ella, suavemente, pero también con aplomo.

El celebrante levantó la vista, para hacer una seña imperceptible. Justo en ese momento Emmet se adelantó, con el pequeño Owen en brazos, que agarraba en su puñito un pequeño saco de terciopelo rojo. La sonrisa de los novios no tardó en aparecer, ya que el pequeño se negaba a soltarlo, hasta que su padre se lo quitó de las manos, para entregárselo a Edward.

Esme también se había adelantado un paso, tendiéndole a Bella otra pequeña bolsita, de iguales características que la que su sobrino portaba. La joven comprendió de que se trataba, así que le tuvo que tender el ramo antes de que volviera a su posición. Con cuidado la abrió, sacando la alianza, para deslizarla en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de su novio. Edward repitió el proceso, pero la joven no pudo evitar jadear al ver que deslizaba no uno, sino dos anillos a la vez. Su pequeña alianza era igual que la de Edward, pero junto a ella reposaba un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

-¿Pensabas que no tendrías anillo de compromiso?- le susurró Edward, en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo. Ella sólo acertó a morderse el labio, negando divertida con la cabeza, pero de nuevo el juez Bremstein habló.

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Texas, yo os declaro marido y mujer- al fin las palabras que tanto anhelaban escuchar pusieron el punto y final a la ceremonia.

Edward llevó las manos al rostro de su pequeña, acunándolo con ternura y devoción... su esposa... suya... de nuevo los orbes chocolates de su mujer se cristalizaron... no era un sueño, era su Edward... y acababan de casarse, era su marido. Lentamente se acercó a él, y la pareja junto sus frentes, mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

-Sin miedos...-acertó a pronunciar Bella.

-Sin inseguridades...- continuó la frase el joven.

-Sólos tú y yo...- susurró ella, con voz quebrada.

-Y nuestro amor...- terminó Edward -te amo, mi vida-.

-Te amo- exclamó ella, antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un beso cargado de miles de sentimientos y sensaciones.

El mundo desapareció para el recién estrenado matrimonio; las manos del joven bajaron hasta la cintura de Bella, estrechándola entre sus brazos... dos insufribles semanas sin poder disfrutar de ella, y más después de lo que acababa ocurrir, la necesitaba de manera alarmante; ésta posó sus manos en su pecho, profundizando el beso y sin acordarse de que estaba frente a treinta pares de ojos, que compartían la felicidad de la enamorada pareja.

-¡Siiii!- exclamó Jasper, volviéndose a su hermano Jake y chocando las manos en señal de triunfo, a la vez que el gentío rompía en aplausos; la sonrisa de Carlisle no podía ser más intensa, y las chicas y Esme se limpiaban las furtivas lágrimas, al igual que Leah, Cindy y Annie.

Pero ni aún así se pudo romper, durante varios minutos, la burbuja que envolvía a Edward Cullen y a su esposa.


	40. Nuestra vida empieza aquí

**Hoola mis chicas guapas.**

**Espero que todas estéis bien; aquí estoy de nuevo, con el último capi de nuestros cowboys... me da mucha penita terminarla... aunque todavía quedan el epílogo y un outtake, que subiré la semana que viene.**

**Me alegro que os gustara el capi anterior... ainsss... mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... sois todas unos auténticos soles. Por cierto, antes de que se olvide; Yolanda dorado... cómo no puedo contestarte, quería darte las gracias por aquí, por tus palabras... en serio, me emocioné cuándo leí tus rr.**

**Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capi; un beso enorme a todas, en especial a mis reques... y nos vemos el martes en el epílogo ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo 40: Nuestra vida empieza aquí_

Los labios del recién matrimonio Cullen tardaron varios minutos en separarse, aún con los gritos y aplausos de la gente... hasta que el joven notó que su pequeña necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Poco a poco, pese a que no le apetecía en absoluto, tuvo que deshacer el beso, hasta que sus frentes de nuevo quedaron pegadas, mirándose ambos con una sonrisa segundos antes de que Edwardy ella se giraran, para quedar frente a los invitados.

Cómo un resorte la joven castaña avanzó unos pasos, para recibir el emocionado abrazo de sus cuñadas y de Esme.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!- botaba Nessie mientras se abrazaban.

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuraba, todavía aturdida a cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía escasos minutos. Cuándo su cuñada por fin la soltó, los brazos de Esme la rodearon en un maternal abrazo.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa- le susurraba la buena mujer.

-Ya lo creo- contestó ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara; justo en el momento en el que Esme se retiraba de su lado, para felicitar a su marido, Rose y Alice se plantaron frente a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Traidoras- las acusó divertida Bella, antes de echarse también en sus brazos.

-No te enfades, Bells- le suplicó Rosalie -no podíamos cargarnos la sorpresita-.

-Sorpresita...- repitió la joven, pensativa -¿qué haréis cuándo sea un sorpresón?- bromeó, riendo ya mucho más relajada.

-No nos pongas a prueba- le advirtió Alice entre risas. Justo en ese momento se acercaron los chicos.

-Ven aquí, cuñada- la llamó Emmet, antes de levantarla del suelo y abrazarla, acción que repitieron Jake y Jasper.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- les agradeció emocionada, una vez la soltaron.

-No podíamos perder a nuestra cocinera favorita- exclamó el hermano mayor, lo que hizo que la aludida rodara los ojos.

-Cómo no, Jayky- contestó, con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo reír al pequeño grupo. Justo en ese momento, Carlisle y Edward se acercaron a ellos.

-Enhorabuena hija- le felicitó el patriarca, también abrazándola -espero que seáis muy felices- les deseó.

-Gracias- susurró ella, de nuevo emocionada -gracias a todos- les agradeció de corazón. En ese momento Edward rodeó su cintura con su brazo, pegándola a su pecho y dejando un pequeño beso en su sien.

-Pero... ¿cómo habéis montado todo ésto?- les preguntó, todavía alucinada.

La familia sonrió cómplice, debido a la pregunta de la joven, que los miraba de hito en hito, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, fue su propio marido el que habló.

-Nos repartimos la tarea- le explicó con una sonrisa -puede que no haya sido la boda que tú desearas, per...- Bella le interrumpió.

-Ha sido perfecto- le contradijo, mirándole con cariño -absolutamente todo-.

-Esme y yo nos encargamos de la decoración- empezó a relatar Nessie -Jasper y Emmet han montado el lugar de la ceremonia y la enorme mesa para la cena-.

-Alice y yo nos entretuvimos con el vestido y demás complementos- siguió relatando Rosalie, tomando la palabra a su pelirroja cuñada. La todavía sorprendida novia frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Y cómo habéis hecho que el vestido me quede exacto?, ¿cómo habéis acertado con la talla exacta?- interrogó con una ceja alzada. Edward sonrió de manera disimulada, al igual que Alice y Rose, que tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Bueno... tuvimos algo de ayuda con eso- Bella la miró sin entender, hasta que observó cómo Leah y el resto se acercaban a ellos. En milésimas de segundo su mente ató cabos.

-¿Así que para ésto... pasé la tarde del sábado pasado?- le preguntó a su amiga, cuándo llegó a su altura -la supuesta boda a la que estabas invitada, y yo probándome vestidos de fiesta para que tú tuvieras una mejor perspectiva...- meditó en voz alta -¡lo sabíais todo!- les reprochó de manera graciosa.

-No podíamos decir nada- se excusó inocentemente Annie, con Cindy a su lado riendo divertida.

-Por supuesto que lo sabíamos; Edward nos llamó para ponernos al corriente... y tenía que informar a Alice y Rose, para su cometido- se carcajeó su morena amiga, para adelantarse un paso y abrazarla -enhorabuena Bells-.

-Gracias chicos- les agradeció Edward, después de unos minutos de más abrazos y felicitaciones.

-De modo que éstos- señaló Zack con la mano al resto de los Cullen- son tus famosos hermanos-.

-Los mismos- admitió Edward -y él es mi padre Carlisle, el auténtico jefe del Killarney- el hombre sonrió con simpatía, acercándose a ellos.

-Un rancho precioso- admiró Randall, estrechándole la mano, lo mismo que hizo Zack.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos- agradeció Annie.

-Nada de eso- corrigió Carlisle -los amigos de Bella son siempre bienvenidos; espero lo paséis bien, consideraos en vuestra casa - les deseó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del pequeño grupo.

Carlisle y Esme se reunieron con los padres de Rose y el resto de invitados, pero los jóvenes permanecieron reunidos unos minutos más, en los cuales Bella fue descubriendo cómo habían urdido el plan.

-Vaya...- exclamaba una y otra vez, realmente sorprendida -¿y tú?- se giró, posando la vista en su recién estrenado esposo -¿qué te tocó hacer?-.

-Sólo me dejaron elegir las alianzas y el anillo- le contó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿te gustan?- sondeó -sino se pueden cambiar-.

-Ni hablar- respondió de manera automática -son preciosas, me encantan- murmuró en voz baja, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Puso sentir el leve suspiro de alivio que salió de los labios del joven, provocándole unas deliciosas cosquillas... su marido... todavía no se hacía a la idea.

-Yo también he cooperado- refutó Jake, pagado de sí mismo, mientras mecía a una de sus hijas, que se había despertado en medio de tanto alboroto.

-Hum... déjame pensar- contestó Bella, mientras ponía una graciosa mueca pensativa -tú te has ocupado de la cena- adivinó, provocando las risas sofocadas del resto.

-Ehhhh... no es gracioso- exclamó -es mi regalo de bodas; no iba a hacerte cocinar en tu propia boda-.

-A dios gracias- rodó los ojos Edward.

-He probado más de cinco caterings distintos- le explicó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Y tú encantado, seguro- le devolvió la jugada Bella, entre risas -muchas gracias Jake- le dijo de manera sincera, una vez que pasó el divertido momento.

Los hermanos, acompañados de los compañeros de universidad se dirigieron hacia la carpa dónde se serviría la cena; después de que los peones del rancho y el resto de invitados felicitara a los novios, y de posar para algunas fotos, por fin la pareja pasó unos minutos a solas. Sin decir una palabra, se abrazó al joven, escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- le susurró su marido, pasando sus manos por su espalda.

-Un poco- murmuró con voz temblorosa; se estaba volviendo a emocionar, y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones antes de poder hablar de nuevo -Edward,nunca habría esperado ésto, y...- éste le interrumpió.

-No se me ocurría otra forma de pedirte perdón- le confesó, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos -pero quiero que tengas clara una cosa; y es que soy muy feliz-.

-Lo sé- sonrió su mujer con cariño; nunca podría olvidar el brillo en sus ojos verdes durante la ceremonia -todo ha valido la pena; y no puedo expresar lo feliz que soy; cuándo ayer hablábamos por teléfono, mi mente sólo estaba pensando en una cosa... que llegara el domingo; te he echado mucho de menos- sollozó suavemente.

-Yo también pequeña- contestó mientras la envolvía de nuevo con sus brazos -te prometo que me ganaré tu perdón día a día... no merecías sufrir así-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edward- le corrigió -es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, y sé que a partir de ahora, intentaremos llevar mejor las cosas-.

-Nuestra vida empieza aquí... señora Cullen- Bella sonrió al escuchar su recién estrenado apellido -soy un hombre con suerte, me he casado con la mujer más increíble y bonita del mundo- el sonrojo regresó a las mejillas de su mujer, y Edward no pudo reprimir las ganas de volver a besarla, esta vez de manera más apasionada, aprovechando ese pequeño momento de intimidad.

Las bocas de ambos bailaban en perfecta sincronía, y la joven se estremeció al sentir las caricias que las manos de Edward dejaban por su espalda y sus costados; lo mismo le pasó a éste, disfrutado de los dedos de Bella enredarse en su pelo, agarrándolo con suavidad. El asunto se estaba caldeando por momentos, y fue el propio Edward el que, de nuevo, tuvo que romper el beso.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de continuar con ésto... pero si no damos señales de vida alguien vendrá a buscarnos- el joven rió encantado ante el puchero lastimoso que puso su mujer -después- susurró en su oído, dejando un pequeño beso tras él... la piel de la joven castaña se erizó, pensando en lo que vendría... pero su corazón pegó un bote al oír de repente una voz.

-¡Eddie, Bells...!- oyeron que gritaba Jake -no os adelantéis, la noche de bodas es más tarde... ahora venid, que los comensales esperan-.

La joven vio de reojo cómo su esposo rodaba los ojos, y sofocando la risa, tomó su mano para volver a los jardines, dónde los invitados esperaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y después de varios brindis, y de un discurso por parte del padrino, aludiendo que Bella, sin duda alguna, ostentaría el récord como la chica que menos tiempo había estado prometida, los novios abrieron el baile, al que poco a poco fue uniéndose el resto de la gente.

Bella disfrutó cómo nunca, y después de bailar con Carlisle, todos sus cuñados y parte de los peones del rancho y otros invitados, por fin pudo volver a dónde quería estar, a los brazos de su flamante marido.

-¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó el joven, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente y rodeando su cintura.

-Mucho- admitió con una sonrisa -pero creo que alguien no lo pasará tan bien mañana- objetó divertida, viendo la marcha que llevaban sus cuñados en la pista, al igual que sus amigos de San Antonio y la mayoría de los peones.

-Ya los conoces- se encogió éste de hombros, haciendo alusión a sus hermanos; justo en ese momento los padres de Rosalie y Jenks y su esposa se acercaron a ellos, puesto que ya se retiraban. Unos minutos después, Carlisle y Esme también se acercaron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis que no estáis bailando?- les interrogó su padre.

-Nos despedíamos de Jenks y de Vicent- le explicó éste -y creo que nosotros también nos vamos a retirar- murmuró, mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Tenéis la maleta en el coche- les recordó Esme -si queréis aprovechar que todo el mundo está bailando...-.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Edward, rodeando los hombros de Bella -lo prefiero antes de que Jake y compañía la armen- exclamó con resignación. Se despidieron de ellos con un abrazo, y agarrando fuertemente la mano de su esposa, se encaminaron con paso apresurado a los garajes. Carlisle y Esme permanecieron en la entrada principal de la casa hasta que vieron el volvo deslizarse prácticamente en silencio hasta la verja de entrada, para tomar la carretera hacia en centro de Hunstville.

-Todo ha salido bien- respiró el hombre con tranquilidad, mirando a su secreta pareja con una sonrisa.

-Cierto- contestó la mujer -serán muy felices, ya lo verás-.

-Yo también lo creo- le dio la razón -otro que abandona el nido- suspiró.

-Y Jasper no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo- añadió Esme de manera cómplice, acercándose a él y pasando las manos por su espalda. Carlisle agachó un poco su cabeza, para besar suavemente sus labios, antes de volver a la parte trasera del jardín, con el resto de invitados.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Apenas media hora más tarde, los recién casados llegaban a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Hunstville, dónde Edward había reservado una de las suites para pasar la noche. Al traspasar el umbral, con ella en brazos, la boca de la joven se abrió de la impresión, al echar un vistazo rápido a la enorme habitación.

Una pequeña sala de estar precedía al dormitorio, presidida por una enorme cama de matrimonio; todo ello estaba elegantemente decorado con muebles de diseño muy costosos.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó el joven a su pequeña, todavía con ella en sus brazos.

-Es preciosa... y enorme- susurró, todavía alucinada, escaneando con sus ojos cada rincón. Edward la posó con delicadeza en el suelo, para cerrar y comprobar que habían subido la maleta.

Todavía enfundada en su traje de novia, paseó por la enorme suite, hasta que llegó a la terraza; era casi tan grande cómo el dormitorio, incluso tenía mesa y sillas para poder desayunar ahí por la mañana. Acercándose a la barandilla de piedra, apoyó sus brazos, echando un vistazo al paisaje que se veía desde allí. Junio ya era un mes muy caluroso en Texas, y la noche también lo estaba siendo. Al estar en uno de los pisos más altos, había una perspectiva inmensa de Hunstville, en la que las luces que iluminaban los edificios contrastaban con la oscuridad.

Se quedó absorta contemplando el paisaje, y su vista se elevó, mirando el cielo, cuajado de pequeñas y relucientes estrellas... cómo aquel lugar que tan buenos recuerdos le traían, y todos ellos relacionados con su Edward.

No sintió a su marido acercase a ella, y se sobresaltó cuándo sus brazos la rodearon por detrás; pero inmediatamente se relajó ante su toque, apoyándose en su pecho. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y también había remangado las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos.

-¿En qué piensas?- oyó que le preguntaba Edward.

-Nada importante- se encogió de hombros -ahora que toda ha terminado, mi mente ha regresado a la tierra- se explicó de manera graciosa -estaba acordándome de los exámenes que me quedan- rodó los ojos.

-Sólo son dos semanas más, cariño; y después de eso podrás relajarte y disfrutar- la consoló, dejando un suave beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Pero por eso mismo; no podremos irnos de viaje de novios- exclamó la joven, un poco frustrada. Su marido arqueó las cejas, dándole la vuelta entre sus brazos para que lo mirase.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no tendremos viaje de novios?- le reclamó, sonriendo con malicia -por supuesto que lo tendremos; en cuánto termines el último examen nos iremos... así que la luna de miel simplemente está aplazada- le explicó.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- le preguntó, ilusionada.

-Cómo tenemos dos semanas para reservarlo, puedes pensarlo con calma... e iremos dónde tú quieras- le prometió.

-Hum... eso suena tentador- susurró ella en voz baja, acercando sus labios a los de él, y dejando un suave beso -tendré que pensarlo- meditó, dejando otro beso en la boca del joven -pero ahora sólo quiero pensar en una cosa- Edward captó de inmediato el mensaje, así que en un rápido movimiento volvió a tomar a su esposa en brazos, y sin dejar de succionar de manera suave su labio inferior, la condujo hasta el dormitorio, posándola con delicadeza en la cama.

Las manos de la joven se anclaron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward, agarrando con sus puños mechones de cabello cobrizo y acercándole a su cuerpo.

-Bella...- murmuraba Edward su nombre una y otra vez, cubriendo su rostro y su cuello con tiernos besos; el corazón de su esposa aceleraba su ritmo de manera alarmante, pero el no dejaba de repartir caricias con sus labios.

-Bésame por favor- le rogó la joven, empujando su cabeza de nuevo hacia su boca; sin ninguna contemplación, sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro, en una lucha ardiente. El joven ranchero no se dio cuenta del momento en el que su mujer había desabrochado su camisa, y ahogó el gemido que las manos de Bella provocaron al acariciar su pecho.

-Dios... sabes que es peligroso hacerme eso, ¿verdad?- susurró contra su clavícula, para después depositar pequeños besos por todo el nacimiento de sus senos... pero la joven hizo caso omiso, y sus manos bajaron de manera tortuosa por el torso de Edward, llegando a sus caderas, que arañó de forma cuidadosa con las uñas.

Un siseo de placer escapó de la garganta del joven; poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada atónita de su esposa, se deshizo de su camisa; pero en vez de tumbarse de nuevo a su lado, tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Bella, haciendo que también se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué...- la pregunta quedó inconclusa, ya que mientras que los labios del joven volvían a su cuello, sus manos se entretuvieron con los diminutos botones de su vestido de novia.

-Aunque estás preciosa con él puesto... no sabes las ganas que tenía de quitártelo de una santa vez- le dijo, dejando un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Unos minutos después, que al joven se le hicieron interminables, el vestido cayó a los pies de la joven, revelando la existencia de un sexy conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco; el sujetador sin tirantes hacía que su escote se viera realzado... pero lo que en verdad le volvió loco fue el culotte de encaje y las medias, perfectamente sujetas con unas ligas.

-Preciosa...- susurró -y toda mía...- añadió a la vez que la volvía a atraer a sus brazos y besándola con pasión.

-Sólo tuya- le respondió su pequeña entre besos, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas y devolviéndole el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Bella no sabía el momento exacto en el que ambos volvieron a tumbarse en la cama, completamente desnudos; se besaban cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus manos parecían haber tomado vida propia, recorriendo a sus anchas sus cuerpos. Edward abandonó los suaves y pequeños labios de su esposa, para recorrer con ellos su cuello, su clavícula... parando un buen rato en sus pechos, lamiéndolos con delicadeza, e incluso tironeando de ellos con los dientes.

-Edward...- gemía y jadeaba la joven, con los dedos enredados en su pelo, apretándole contra sus senos. Escalofríos de placer recorrían cada nervio de su cuerpo, concentrándose todas en su bajo vientre... demasiados días sin amarse, sin ser una sola persona, y esa necesidad crecía con cada caricia que Edward le regalaba. Su marido dejó sus pechos, para volver a escalar de forma lenta y deliciosa por su cuerpo, con una meta, de nuevo sus labios.

Sintió en su estómago la también creciente necesidad del joven, y en un natural movimiento abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de éste. La deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos cada vez era más insoportable... y de su boca brotó un gemido de placer al sentir su intimidad ser dulcemente invadida.

-Ahhhhh... Edward- jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejando expuesto su cuello para ser besado.

-Mía... mi mujer- murmuró el joven contra su cuello de cisne, besándolo con delicadeza.

-Edward...- gimió de nuevo, pasando las manos por su espalda y haciendo que las envestidas fueran cada vez más contundentes.

-Tan caliente, tan estrecha...- gemía el joven, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, volviéndose loco a cada embestida -y toda mía...-.

-Sólo tuya- consiguió responder la joven, arañando su espalda, intentado soportar todo ese placer que empezaba a acumularse en su bajo vientre.

-Cariño... dios... -jadeaba el joven, invadiendo el delicado centro de su pequeña. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo arquearse, y supo que estaba muy cerca de terminar. Las embestidas pasaron a ser fuertes y frenéticas.

De nuevo Bella sintió esa espiral de sensaciones concentrase en su bajo vientre, y los labios de su marido acallaron el intenso jadeo que salió de su garganta al llegar a un poderoso orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies; su cuerpo todavía temblaba cuándo abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de Edward, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los ojos cerrados, llegando también al final.

Minutos después, la pareja intentaba tomar aire; sus cuerpos perlados de sudor todavía buscaban un resquicio de contacto entre ellos; la cabeza de Bella reposaba en el cuello de Edward, escondiendo allí su cara. El joven agarraba firmemente su cintura y acariciaba la mano que su esposa tenía apoyada en su pecho, jugando con los anillos. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, estaban cómodos en ese íntimo silencio.

Poco a poco, la respiración de su mujer se hizo pausada y tranquila. Edward observó unos minutos la preciosa expresión de su pequeña, que había caído agotada en un reparador sueño. Besó suavemente su frente, su nariz y su mejilla, disfrutando de la tersura y calidez de su piel.

-Buenas noches, cariño- le deseó casi para sus adentros, acomodándose de nuevo en la almohada y cerrando también los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se revolvió de manera tranquila, pero algo le impedía moverse con libertad. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al despejar su vista se encontró de lleno con unos mares esmeralda, que la miraban con dulzura. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucada junto al cuerpo de su marido, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Los brazos de Edward la acunaban cómo si fuera un bebé, y estaba muy cómoda dentro de ellos.

-Buenos días cariño- le susurró éste, muy bajito.

-Hola- contestó ella, quitando un mechón rebelde de pelo cobrizo que caía por su frente -¿has descansado? -su esposo sonrió mientras afirmaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien- admitió Bella -me quedaría aquí todo el día... pero sé que tenemos que volver a San Antonio- protestó con voz de pena.

-Si quieres podemos volver mañana- le ofreció, pero la joven desechó el ofrecimiento.

-Tengo que retomar los exámenes, y prefiero estar allí- le explicó -¿pasaremos antes por casa, a despedirnos?- le interrogó.

-Ese es el plan; así dejamos los trajes, comemos con la familia y de paso nos despedimos de todos- le contó -no volveremos a Hunstville en unas cuantas semanas, hasta que regresemos de nuestra luna de miel-.

-Qué ganas de que llegue- exclamó, ilusionada -además, ya sé dónde me gustaría ir- Edward la miró, dejando que se explicara -me gustaría conocer Irlanda- su novio la miró sorprendido.

-¿En verdad quieres ir allí?-.

-¿Recuerdas mi primera navidad en el rancho?; esa en la que te regalé el libro con las fotos antiguas- el joven asintió -pues lo he ojeado en más de una ocasión; los paisajes son preciosos... y sé que a ti te gustaría conocer tus orígenes-.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó de nuevo el joven; su pequeña afirmó con la cabeza de manera enérgica -entonces Irlanda será nuestro destino- sonrió -gracias cariño-.

-No tienes que dármelas por nada- contestó su pequeña, pasando un dedo por sus labios.

Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese pequeño roce, que le producía un leve cosquilleo. Besó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos, para segundos después besar con suavidad sus labios... los labios de su mujer... su pequeña estrellita.

-Te amo- le dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, más todavía.

-Yo también a ti... cowboy- respondió Bella, deseosa de empezar otra etapa de su vida en comùn, con ellos de permanentes protagonistas.

_**FIN**_


	41. Epílogo

**Hooola mis niñas hermosas.**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo; sé que no os esperáis capi, mejor dicho, el epílogo tan pronto... pero dado que todo lo que queda lleva tiempo escrito, prefiero no dejaros con la intriga mucho tiempo... además, quiero cerrar el fic antes de navidad. Viene una personita muy especial para mi, que vive en otro país, y a la que hace algunos mese que no veo... y cómo buena hermana que soy (Ali sonríe inocentemente), quiero aprovechar con ella los escasos dos días que viene ;)**

**Bien, después de aburriros con mi vida... vamos al lío. Puede que no sea el epílogo que esperáis; pero es un momento que sé que os hubiera gustado leer, y no he podido resisitirme jejejjee … y no os olvidéis que queda el outtake ;)**

**Gracias de corazón por las alertas, favoritos, rr, lectoras silenciosas... no tengo palabras para agradeceros el cariño que le tenéis a esta peculiar familia.**

**Un besazo enorme, especialmente a mis reques... y nos vemos el viernes en el outtake ;)**

* * *

_Epílogo_

**Tres años después...**

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Texas, yo os declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia- la voz del celebrante rompió la atmósfera de silencio y expectación que había en los jardines del rancho Killarney, que se había convertido en el improvisado escenario de las bodas familiares.

La multitud estalló en aplausos cuándo los flamantes novios se besaron de manera discreta, pero dulce. Por fin, después de tantos años, Esme Platt pasaba a ser la señora de Carlisle Cullen.

Situados en la primera fila, Jake y Nessie sonreían e intentaban aplaudir, ya que cada uno de ellos tenía a Claire y Valerie en brazos; las pequeñas ya contaban tres años de edad, y eran la delicia de sus padres... y de toda la familia; con su pelo moreno y los ojos color avellana de Nessie... e igual de revoltosas que Owen, que con cuatro años era la viva imagen de Emmet, pero con los rizos rubios de Rose, que aplaudía feliz, a la vez que su marido se llevaba los dedos a la boca, silbando ruidosamente.

-¡Así se hace, papá!- le jaleó Jasper, elevando el puño hacia arriba en un gesto de victoria; Alice, su esposa desde hace un año, reía encantada.

-Les ha costado- exclamó divertido Edward, mirando a su pequeña estrellita, que sonreía emocionada.

-Ya lo creo- le dio la razón; el joven la acercó a su cuerpo, apoyándola en su pecho y dejando un pequeño beso en su frente. La joven no había podido evitar que sus ojos se aguaran en la ceremonia... quería a Esme y a Carlisle cómo si fueran sus propios padres, y estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Una vez terminó la ceremonia, los novios fueron acaparados por multitud de invitados, deseosos de felicitar al nuevo matrimonio... pero el primer abrazo lo recibieron de sus hijos y nietos, que ese día ejercieron de anfitriones. Los jardines del rancho estaban a rebosar, allí no cabía un alfiler. Carlisle Cullen conocía a muchísima gente dentro y fuera de Hunstville, y todos ellos habían querido apoyar a su amigo. Los padres de Rose, Alice y Nessie; Jenks y su familia...y por supuesto todos los peones del rancho... todos estaban allí en un día que Jake había calificado de histórico.

-¿Cómo sienta eso de ser una mujer casada?- interrogó Bella a la novia; ésta, elegantemente vestida con un discreto traje de falda y chaqueta en tonos beige, le sonrió con complicidad.

-No está mal- musitó pensativa, pero con un gesto divertido en su cara.

-Bienvenida al club de las señoras Cullen- la felicitó Rose, riendo. La buena mujer abrazó de nuevo a las que consideraba sus hijas... no había estado tan nerviosa en la vida, pero todo había valido la pena. En otro grupo, Carlisle y sus hijos conversaban de manera animada con varios de los invitados. Una sonrisa pletórica estaba instalada en el rostro del patriarca, que recibía una y mil felicitaciones, con graciosas coletillas cómo ya era hora, y cosas así.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente distendido; los hermanos, junto con Leah y Randall, estaban acomodados en una mesa, charlando y riendo sin parar. Hacía un año que tanto ella cómo Bella habían terminado la carrera, y Leah y su marido no duraron un sólo segundo en mudarse a Hunstville cuándo ella, junto a su castaña amiga, habían sido contratadas para el Jardín de Infancia que se inauguró en la localidad hacía apenas dos años. Carlisle Cullen ayudó a Randall a establecer aquí su negocio de construcción, por lo que Bella estaba feliz de tener aquí a una de sus mejores amigas; incluso el marido de Leah hizo buenas migas con el resto de los hermanos... y eran considerados parte de la familia.

-Hace dos días hablé con Cindy- le contó ésta a Bella.

-¿Cómo les va?- le preguntó -yo la semana pasada recibí un correo de Annie- el resto de sus compañeros seguían viviendo en San Antonio, pero mantenían contacto permanente con ellos.

-Bien- le explicó -no me contaron gran cosa- se explicó.

-¿No iban a venir a pasar unos días, antes de que acaben las vacaciones?- preguntó Edward, rodeando los hombros de su esposa con un brazo. Era el primer sábado de septiembre, y dentro de pocos días Bella y Leah comenzarían un nuevo curso escolar.

-Eso le dije yo a Annie; pero estaba pendiente de las fechas de un curso que quiere hacer, y todavía no sabía- se explicó su pequeña.

-Yo creo que Zack y Cindy si van a venir- meditó Leah en voz alta... pero justo en ese momento la multitud se calló... Emmet se había puesto de pie, dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaba la orquesta y tomando el micrófono.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que él haya preparado el discurso?- susurró Alice a su marido, en voz baja.

-¿Prefieres un discurso de Jake?- le contestó el rubio ranchero con otra pregunta, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Te aseguro que yo, no- rodó los ojos Nessie, ante la cara de reproche de su marido.

-Ehhhh...- exclamó el aludido, visiblemente ofendido -¿qué tienen de malo mis discursos?-.

-¿Qué hay menores presentes, y que no necesitan oír cómo haces mención a la noche de bodas?- objetó Edward, cómo si fuera obvio, provocando las risas sofocadas del resto de la mesa.

-Estaba preparado- contraatacó, pagado de si mismo -no iba a permitir que mis princesitas oyeran esas cosas; por eso había traído tres pares de tapones para los oídos-.

-Gran idea, cariño- siseó Nessie, suspirando con paciencia, y volviendo su vista hacia el escenario, dónde el segundo de los hermanos cuadraba los hombros para tomar la palabra.

Esme sonreía, al igual que Carlisle, cuándo Emmet llamó la atención de la gente... pero éste rezaba para sus adentros; conociendo a sus hijos, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

-Queridos amigos, familia... - empezó a relatar, con voz pausada -hoy es un día grande para el rancho Killarney... el jefe ha pillado cacho- la cara de Esme se tornó de un rojo intenso, a la vez que los ojos de su padre se abrían de manera desmesurada. Jazz y Edward tosieron para disimular la carcajada, mientars que los ojos de Rosalie Cullen lanzaban dagas a su marido.

-¿Decíais algo acerca de mis discursos?- preguntó Jake, mirando al resto de sus hermanos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nah... era un broma- el recién estrenado matrimonio dejó escapar el aire, respirando aliviados -es un día muy feliz para nosotros; todos sabéis que para mi padre no existió otra mujer que nuestra madre -en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que en las de todos los miembros de la familia -pero también era hora de que recuperara la ilusión... y la persona más indicada para ello estaba a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo; una mujer a la que toda la familia adoramos- todos posaron sus ojos en Esme, que azorada bajaba la cabeza; su ya marido tomó una de sus manos, dejando un suave beso en el dorso y entrelazando los dedos.

-De momento se está portando- aprobó Randall, ya completamente familiarizado con el carácter bromista de los hermanos Cullen.

-Veremos- musitó Bella, pasando los dedos por el brazo de su marido, para después volver su atención hacia el escenario.

-No sabéis lo contentos que estamos por ellos- continuó Emmet de manera solemne -quién nos lo iba a decir... el anuncio de su boda fue toda una sorpresa- canturreó con diversión, y esbozando una sonrisa maléfica, gesto que compartió la mesa de sus hermanos en pleno.

-Por favor... no- siseó su padre en voz baja.

-Dime que no va a contar eso, Carlisle- le imploró Esme, mirándole con aprensión.

La mente de Carlisle Cullen viajó unos meses atrás en el tiempo... a un día de febrero, que tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo en olvidar...

_Era un sábado cómo otro cualquiera; los hermanos habían cumplido con sus obligaciones en el rancho, y cómo era costumbre en ese día de la semana, comían todos juntos en la casa principal. Las pequeñas Claire y Valerie, al igual que Owen, ya habían comido y estaban sumidos en su siesta; Bella y las chicas ayudaban a Esme mientras esperaban a los chicos... y Carlisle llevaba toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho._

_Aunque cada hermano ya tenía su propio hogar, les gustaba reunirse en torno a la mesa de la casa principal; entre semana, las chicas tenían su propio horario de trabajo, y los pequeños ya iban a la escuela primaria, de modo que no todos los días coincidía la familia entera. __Las costumbres se mantenían, y Bella seguía siendo la cocinera principal de la familia, para alborozo de sus cuñados y el fastidio de su marido... aunque según ella, estaba más que encantada de hacerlo._

_La joven daba los últimos retoques al aliño de la ensalada, y el asado de ternera esperaba pacientemente en el horno a que llegaran los chicos. Rose y Alice preparaban los platos y cubiertos; justo en ese momento Nessie entró en la cocina._

_-¿Ya habéis terminado por ahí arriba?- interrogó Bella a su pelirroja cuñada. _

_-Ya está todo, y los pequeños duermen profundamente- le confirmó; se quedó callada, sopesando sus palabras -chicas- las llamó; sus cuñadas se giraron, mirándola -¿no notáis a Esme muy rara estos días?-._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas...- dijo Rose, pasados unos minutos -un poco, sí-._

_-Está cómo inquieta, y nerviosa- añadió Bella. _

_-Pues Carlisle está igual o peor que ella- habló Alice, bajando la voz -puede que se hayan peleado-._

_-Es posible- pero a Nessie no le convencía mucho ese razonamiento; iba a añadir algo... pero oyeron voces en el exterior de la puerta de la cocina... los chicos habían llegado. Decidieron dejar el tema, y se apresuraron en terminar de poner la mesa._

_-Hola familia- saludó Jake de manera general; sus hermanos pasaron detrás suyo. Después de saludar a su esposa con un beso y de preguntar por sus niñas, sus pasos le llevaron directamente al horno._

_-¿Qué tenemos de menú?- interrogó a la vez que se frotaba las manos, mirando a través del cristal de la pequeña puerta._

_-Asado de ternera- le sacó Alice de dudas, después de recibir a su esposo con un beso._

_-Y ni se te ocurra meter las manos en mi comida- añadió Bella, cruzándose de brazos; Edward sonreía divertido, rodeándole la cintura. _

_-No he hecho nada, que me registren- protestó de manera graciosa, levantando ambas manos. Bella rodó los ojos, para por fin, saludar a Edward._

_-Hola vaquero- susurró sobre sus labios, para después dejar un tierno beso en ellos._

_-Hola cariño, ¿cómo ha ido la mañana?- se interesó, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus manos. _

_-Bien... metida en la cocina y ayudando a Esme- le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven la escuchaba embelesado... en los más de dos años que llevaban casados, habían pasado por momentos buenos y no tan buenos; se sentía afortunado de tener a su mujer a su lado, apoyándole cómo siempre lo había hecho. Las inseguridades estaban muertas y enterradas, y cuándo discutían, cómo todos los matrimonios, eran por otro tipo de cuestiones; y de alguna manera u otra, siempre lo terminaban arreglando. Y si había algo de lo que arrepintiese, era de no haberse casado antes con ella; Bella era su otra mitad -¿y tú?- le interrogó ella._

_-Hemos terminado de cambiar la maquinaria de la nave de engorde- le contó; llevaban con eso casi dos semanas, y por fin habían concluido -ahora sólo quiero descansar; en cuánto lleguemos a casa no pienso moverme del sofá-._

_-Contaba con ello- le guiñó un ojo -he ido al video club, y he alquilado cuatro pelis, para hoy y para mañana; ¿te hace en plan?- le sondeó, guiñando un ojo._

_-Siempre que tu vayas incluida, seguro- sonrió de manera torcida, dejando un corto beso en sus labios -tú también debes descansar; trabajas de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana aquí y en nuestra casa-._

_-Bueno... meditó la joven -tú también me ayudas en casa...- le recordó su pequeña. Su pequeño debate se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo de Jasper._

_-¿Podríais dejar vuestros asuntos de limpieza para otro momento?- sugirió -el asado va a salir corriendo del horno, a este paso- Bella rodó los ojos, y su esposo iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron Esme y Carlisle por la puerta de la cocina._

_-Hola hijos- les saludó de manera general, con voz cansada -¿comemos?- todos se miraron extrañados; su padre parecía nervioso, y Esme no hacía más que retorcerse las manos, gesto que denotaba intranquilidad por su parte._

_Sus hijos y nueras decidieron dejarlo pasar, y se sentaron en torno a la mesa, dispuestos a comer. Su padre apenas abrió la boca más que para hacerles preguntas concernientes al trabajo; Esme apenas levantó la vista de su plato. Cuándo terminaron y tomaron el café, su padre se puso de pie, carraspeando._

_-Me gustaría que hablásemos todos en el salón- Jake iba a abrir la boca, pero la mirada que le dirigió su padre hizo que desechara la idea. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Carlisle se adelantó, dirigiéndose a su despacho un momento mientras el resto tomaba posesión de los sofás._

_-¿Qué les pasa?- exclamó Edward, cuándo Esme también se disculpó un momento, saliendo en dirección a la cocina. Su pequeña se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada tampoco._

_-A saber qué mosca les ha picado- rodó los ojos su hermano Emmet, ganándose un codazo por parte de su mujer, avisándole de que entraban por la puerta. Una vez tomaron asiento, el patriarca Cullen resopló de manera audible, infundiéndose ánimos así mismo._

_-¿Pasa algo malo, papá?- le preguntó Jasper, ya preocupado._

_-¿Nuestros amados vecinos han vuelto a las andadas?- demandó Jake; desde el desagradable encontronazo con el ex marido de Alice, los Denali habían mantenido las distancias... y Nessie rezaba por que las cosas siguieran tal cómo estaban._

_-No es eso... veréis hijos... ésto es muy complicado para mi- comenzó su discurso, mesándose el cabello con una mano -sabéis que para mi vuestra madre ha sido la mujer más importante de mi vida... pero desde hace algún tiempo... no estoy sólo- los ojos de los presentes se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa... ¿por fin iban a confesar?._

_-Papá, no creo qu...- empezó a decir Jasper._

_-No me interrumpas- Bella estaba sorprendida; su suegro era un hombre de palabra fácil... nunca le había visto tan serio y nervioso, tratando de buscar las palabras oportunas -cómo os iba diciendo... eso ha cambiado desde hace algún tiempo... puede que os pille de sorpresa; pero hace unos días le pedí a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que se casara conmigo- se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Esme y levantándose ambos -sé que puedes pareceros precipitado, pero no voy a engañaros- los oídos de sus hijos y de sus nueras no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchado, y sus caras eran de asombro total -ésto no es un capricho, hace mucho tiempo que mantenemos una relación en secreto... y quiero darle el lugar que se merece en esta casa- concluyó, mirando a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Sé que ésto os ha pillado de sorpresa- habló la buena mujer, con voz temblorosa -pero os puedo asegurar que amo a vuestro padre, con todo mi corazón... al igual que a vosotros os considero mis chicos; por eso tanto vuestro padre cómo yo necesitamos vuestra bendición- concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Los hermanos y sus esposas estaban mudos y petrificados...pero después de unos segundos, los ocho rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas, dejando a su padre y a Esme con el ceño fruncido, mirándoles extrañados._

_-Nos pilla de sorpresa, dice...- reía Jake, que se sujetaba la tripa mientras reía. _

_-Precipitado- musitaba Edward, limpiándose las lágrimas; a su lado, su pequeña escondía la cara en su pecho, riendo sin parar, al igual que Nessie y Alice, que no paraban de retorcerse._

_-Parecían dos adolescentes confesando...- el comentario de Jasper de nuevo elevó el tono de las risas. _

_-¿Qué demonios...?- masculló Carlisle, mosqueado._

_-Por favor...pero si el tema era de dominio público- les explicó Rosalie, sonriendo sin parar; al escuchar ese comentario Esme sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro; Carlisle no daba crédito a lo que oía._

_-Yo os pillé abrazados en el avión, el día que vine a vivir a Killarney- se explicó Bella cómo pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sofocar las carcajadas. _

_-Por amor de dios, papá- le dijo Emmet -¿en serio pensabais que no estábamos al tanto?- les interrogó, intentando parecer serio. Las caras de póquer de Carlisle y Esme respondieron por si solas, y la sala volvió a estallar en incontrolables risas. _

_-Traidores- siseó Carlisle entre dientes, rodando los ojos. __Cuándo los ánimos se calmaron, Jake se levantó, tomando la palabra en nombre de todos sus hermanos._

_-Ya estabais tardando- les regañó a ambos, cómo si fueran niños pequeños -papá; no tienes que pedirnos permiso para nada... y menos si es para convertir a Esme en la nueva señora Cullen-._

_-Sabes lo mucho que te queremos... y no sé a dónde habríamos ido a parar si tú no hubieras estado en esta casa- añadió Emmet. Los ojos de la buena mujer se aguaron, debido a esas palabras._

_-Owen y las peques te llaman abuelita; y sabes que lo eres, a todos los efectos- le guiñó un ojo Rosalie. _

_-Gracias a ti, papá no se ha sentido solo- exclamó Edward, sonriéndole con cariño, lo mismo que Bella._

_-Eres cómo una más de nuestra pandilla- le recordó Alice, a lo que Nessie afirmó, moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza._

_-Y para mi, sois cómo mis padres- siguió Bella._

_-Así que si lo que queréis es nuestra bendición... la tenéis desde hace más de diez años- terminó Jasper el pequeño discurso. _

_-Ohhh chicos- sollozó Esme; los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron hacia la sorprendida pareja, al igual que sus mujeres, para abrazarlos y felicitarlos por tan estupenda noticia. _

_-Muchas gracias hijos... pero ésta me la vais a pagar- les advirtió, apuntándoles con el dedo índice._

_-¿Por?- inquirió Edward, de manera inocente._

_-Por todo el cachondeo que habrá habido a nuestra costa todos estos años- explicó cómo si fuera obvio._

_-¿Te refieres a cuándo os espiábamos... o cuándo os pillábamos en pleno beso de película?- la habitación de nuevo rompió en risas, incluida Esme, ante la cara de mosqueo de Carlisle, dándose paciencia para sus adentros..._

-Pero cómo ya le dejamos claro ese día- el discurso de su hijo le sacó de su trance -no podía haber elegido a una mujer mejor... si ellos son felices, nosotros también lo somos- la sonrisa aliviada volvió al rostro de la pareja protagonista del día -así que por eso brindamos- la multitud alzó sus copas, al igual que el improvisado orador -por los señores Cullen, salud-.

-¡Salud!- coreó la gente, chocando las copas.

-Y por cierto... también quiero aprovechar la ocasión para felicitarlos por el nuevo nieto que viene en camino- terminó de decir, con una sonrisa inmensa. Los ojos de su padre de nuevo se volvieron a abrir de manera desmesurada, a la vez que en la mesa de sus hermanos los gritos se hacían notables.

-¡Rose!- chilló Alice, levantándose para felicitar a su cuñada. Bella, Nessie y Leah hicieron lo mismo, mientras que sus maridos aplaudían a su hermano Emmet.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- le reclamó su suegro, que junto con Esme se había acercado a la mesa.

-Emmet quería daros la sorpresa, se encogió de hombros Rosalie; su marido ya se había acercado a la mesa, y era abrazado por sus hermanos. Los padres de Rosalie abrazaban felices a su hija, ya que tampoco sabían nada del asunto.

-Hijo, qué alegría- murmuró Carlisle, palmeándole el hombro y visiblemente emocionado.

-Otro pequeño correteando- exclamó Esme, encantada con la noticia.

-¿Para cuándo?- preguntó Jazz.

-Últimos de marzo- respondió Rose -estoy de dos meses y medio-.

-Bonita fecha- le dijo Edward, también encantado por la noticia... hoy en verdad era un día feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de esos momentos de alegría y celebración, y de que todo el mundo deseara los mejores deseos a los futuros padres, el baile dio comienzo. Todo el mundo se mezcló en la pista, hasta que Edward tomó de la mano a su mujer, alejándose del gentío y escondiéndose ambos en un rincón del jardín, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-Lo necesitaba- susurró ella, quitándose por unos minutos los zapatos negros de tacón.

-¿Estás cansada, cariño?- ella afirmó con la cabeza, abrazándose a él y apoyando su cara en su pecho.

-Es una maravillosa noticia, otro bebé...- exclamó feliz.

-Cierto... - aprobó el joven pensativo -¿seguimos con lo planeado... o dejamos que Rose y Emmet disfruten de su momento?- su pequeña levantó la cabeza, separándose un poco de su cuerpo.

-No creo que aguanten otra bomba informativa por hoy... ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?- su marido sonrió cómplice, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Creo que será lo mejor- le dio la razón, antes de besar sus labios con ternura y apoyar sus manos entrelazadas en el vientre de la joven...lugar dónde los próximos siete meses, crecería su mayor tesoro.


	42. Outtake: Una casa de locos

**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Pues aquí os traigo el outtake final... nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

_Outtake: Una casa de locos_

Bella observaba desde la ventana de la cocina los delicados copos de nieve que empezaban a caer; el presente invierno era uno de los más fríos que recordaba ella desde que vivía en Texas, así que la casa estaba especialmente concurrida. Faltaban dos días para la cena de Nochebuena, y debido al clima helado, los niños no podían salir a jugar al jardín... de modo que todos estaban perdidos por alguna parte de la casa.

Ayer fue un día especial para los pequeños, que junto con los felices abuelos Esme y Carlisle, montaron el enorme árbol de navidad en el salón de la casa familiar. En septiembre se habían cumplido dos años de la boda del jefe del rancho Killarney, y desde entonces una sonrisa perpetúa estaba instalada en el rostro de ambos; su suegro había delegado la mayor parte de los asuntos del rancho en sus hijos, y ahora se dedicaba a consentir junto a su esposa a los que eran, según sus propias palabras, los reyes y reinas de la casa.

Con un pequeño suspiro, bajó su vista de nuevo, para seguir mezclando los ingredientes, para formar la masa de unas deliciosas galletas, a petición de los niños... y de Jasper. A lo lejos oía las risas de sus sobrinos Owen y Matthew, o cómo era llamado en la familia el menor de sus sobrinos, Matt. Añadió la cantidad justa de levadura, y después agregó dos gotas de zumo de limón y una pizca de vainilla... justo cuándo iba a tomar el bote del azúcar, sintió que tiraban de su pantalón; al volver la cabeza, se encontró con la sonrisa inocente de una de sus sobrinas.

-Tía Bella, quiero otra galleta- dijo poniendo carita de cordero degollado. Ella sonrió, limpiándose las manos con un trapo y quedando a su altura. Ya tenían cinco añitos, Owen seis... era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo.

-¿De cuáles... Valerie?- preguntó con cautela; a excepción de sus padres, al resto todavía les costaba mucho distinguirlas, las pequeñas eran como dos gotas de agua; al ver que se tapaba la boca con una de sus manitas, se auto corrigió -¿o eres Claire, pillina?- le preguntó de nuevo, haciéndole cosquillas. La pequeña rió encantada.

-Nooooooo- dijo entre carcajadas -soy Val- le sacó de dudas -yo quiero de chocolate; y Claire de limón- la joven meneó divertida la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la despensa y sacando dos galletas.

-Pero no hay más- le advirtió, intentando parecer seria -enseguida vais a comer- la niña agitó enérgicamente la cabeza, para después salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de juegos.

Carlisle y Esme habían instalado un inmenso cuarto para que los niños se divirtieran, en el piso inferior; cada vez que entrabas allí era un caos... a Bella le recordaba a su aula del Jardín de Infancia, con todos sus pequeños alumnos correteando. Así mismo, en el piso superior habían acondicionado dos dormitorios, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas.

Justo en esos momentos, Esme entraba por la puerta de la cocina, cargada de bolsas, al igual que Jasper y Alice. La joven se adelantó para ayudarla, y saludar a sus cuñados, que venían del médico.

-Todos a la vez- exclamó divertida.

-Nos hemos encontrado a Esme en el garaje- le explicó Alice, dejando su abrigo y su bolso encima de la mesa.

-¿Haciendo galletas, cuñada?- preguntó su marido, cómo un niño de cinco años, a la vez que dejaba una de las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

-Después de la guerra que distéis ayer, no me ha quedado otra- exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos; al tener los mismos días de vacaciones que los niños, era ella la que se quedaba en la casa principal con toda la tropa, para ayudar a los abuelos, ya que sus cuñados trabajaban... y por supuesto, para cocinar.

-Es por una buena causa- se disculpó, posando una mano en el vientre de su mujer, sintiendo las pataditas de su hijo -tenemos antojos-.

-¿Tú también?- negó divertida Esme con la cabeza, mientras que la cara de Alice reflejaba un mohín de paciencia.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos su cuñada, que se fue a ayudar a Esme a colocar las compras.

-¿Ya está la comida?- le preguntó su suegra.

-En unos minutos- le confirmó ésta -espero que los niños no protesten al ver el puré de verduras- musitó con resignación.

-¿Puré?- interrogó Emmet, que también había llegado, junto con Rosalie -puag- dijo, poniendo cara de rechazo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso delante de los niños- le advirtió su mujer -o no comerán y la tendremos de nuevo- se giró hacia Alice -¿cómo va todo?- le interrogó, con una sonrisa.

-Jayden está perfecto- exclamó feliz -¿y tú?- Rose estaba embarazada de nuevo, de apenas tres meses... no lo decían en voz alta, pero todos intuían que no pararían hasta conseguir a la niña.

-Hoy no me he levantado muy bien- les relató -sin embargo ahora estoy hambrienta- pero Emmet les interrumpió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-¿En serio que vais a ponerle Jayden al niño?- les preguntó a los futuros padres.

-Por supuesto que no- refutó Jasper, muy serio; su mujer arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No pienso ponerle Jayden a ningún hijo mío- le explicó -además, el que voy a ir al registro justo después que nazca soy yo... así que yo decidiré- los presente ahogaron la carcajada.

-No te atreverás- le amenazó Alice.

-No apuestes contra mí- le recordó éste, con su sonrisa socarrona.

-Asno integral- siseó entre dientes su mujer, provocando la carcajada de Emmet.

-Igual que cuándo discutían sobre el asunto de la música en los establos- meneó la cabeza, negando divertido.

Nessie también entró por la puerta de la cocina en ese instante, saludando a todos y dirigiéndose al cuarto de juegos, a ver a las pequeñas. El resto se afanó en preparar la mesa, para que los pequeños comieran. Emmet y Jasper estaban apoyados en la encimera, charlando, cuándo dos niños rubios, ataviados con penachos de plumas y armados con flechas y hachas de juguete, entraron cómo un vendaval, imitando el grito de los indios y lanzando las flechas hacia Jasper.

-¡Muerte al rostro pálido!- chilló Owen, dándole con el hacha de juguete en la pierna.

-_¡Merte osto paido!- _repitió cómo un loro su hermano Matt, pegándole con una flecha en la otra pierna y brincando de manera graciosa con sus pequeño piececillos.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó Jasper, que lanzó dagas en dirección a su hermano Emmet, que se partía de risa con la escena, al igual que el resto de los presentes -Em, ¿sería mucho pedir que controlaras a tus hijos?- le pidió, mosqueado.

-Chicos- les llamó la atención su padre, pero sus hijos se plantaron enfrente suyo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo cumplimos órdenes del jefe de la tribu- se explicó Owen muy serio.

-_¡Efe tibu!- _exclamó Matt, de manera graciosa. Emmet y Jasper rodaron los ojos.

-Gran Lobo Feroz nos lo ha ordenado- siguió explicándose Owen; justo en ese momento Claire y Valerie, llevando de la mano a su primita Meredith, entraron a la cocina. La más pequeña se soltó de la mano de sus primas, para correr a los brazos de su madre.

-_Teno hambe- _se quejó con un gracioso puchero.

-Enseguida comemos, cariño- le dijo Bella, dejando un besito en su mejilla. Su pequeña la miró con esos ojos verdes que había heredado de su padre, al igual que sus rasgos. De ella solo tenía la naricita y el pelo castaño, aunque un par de tonos más claro que el suyo.

Bella la sentó en la mesa, para ponerle el babero, al igual que hicieron Esme y Nessie con las gemelas; de mientras, Owen y Matt seguían dando explicaciones.

-Pues le decís a Gran Lobo Feroz que capture al abuelo Carlisle, y dejáis al tío Jazz tranquilo- negoció con sus sobrinos; justo en ese momento el aludido entró en la cocina.

-_Abelo- _le llamó Meredith, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Éste se acercó a sus tres nietas, llenándolas de besos.

-¿Cómo están mis niñas?- les pregunto, para después volverse a sus nietos -¿quién debe capturarme?- les interrogó -¿y quién es Gran Lobo Feroz?-.

-¿Me llamaba alguien?- preguntó Jake, entrando por la puerta, llevando una cinta alrededor de su frente, con tres plumas detrás de su cabeza. Bella contuvo la risa, al igual que el resto... menos Nessie, que miraba en dirección a su marido con una ceja arqueada.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién es Gran Lobo Feroz- dijo ésta, rodando los ojos.

-Te queda muy bien el tocado- se carcajeó Emmet, al igual que Jasper.

-Peor que los niños- musitaba su padre, resignado -por amor de dios, Jacob...-.

-Niños, a comer- les llamó Rosalie a los pequeños, que pasaron olímpicamente de su madre, saliendo a todo correr de la cocina -¡Owen y Matthew Cullen, a la mesa ya!- les ordenó levantando el tono de voz -¿podrías hacer el favor de traer a tus hijos?- le pidió a su marido, de manera resignada.

-Chicos- les llamó su padre, saliendo de la cocina para ir en su busca -mamá se está enfadando...-.

Afortunadamente, diez minutos después consiguieron que todos los niños estuvieran en la mesa, vigilados por los adultos e intentando que comieran el puré de verduras.

-Vamos, Meredith, otro poquito más- la animaba Bella, pero su hija arrugaba la nariz cada vez que su madre le acercaba la cuchara.

-_No guta pue-_ se quejó, con tono lastimoso.

-A mi tampoco- habló también Owen; Claire miró a su madre, sentada a a su lado, con cara de pena.

-Hay que comer de todo cariño, y eso incluye el puré- le explicó con paciencia Nessie, llenando la cuchara.

-No me extraña que no les guste a ninguno- rodó los ojos Jake, que fue fulminado por los allí presentes con la mirada.

-A papá tampoco le gusta- se quejó de nuevo Claire, cruzándose de brazos; su madre se mordió la lengua para no replicar a su marido.

-No eres de gran ayuda, hijo- siseó su padre entre dientes.

Justo en el momento que Bella se levantó para vigilar la comida de los mayores, su pequeña hija se escapó de la silla, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-_¡Papiii!-_ la sonrisa de Edward no pudo ser más amplia cuándo tomó a su pequeña en brazos, mirándola con adoración, aunque tuviera parte de su cara y su babero lleno de puré.

-Hola mi niña- dijo, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla -¿te has vuelto a escapar de mamá?- le interrogó divertido.

-_E que pue no guta- _le explicó, con su graciosa vocecilla; sonrió divertido, y después de saludar a los presentes, se acercó a su esposa.

-Creo que alguien se quería escapar- le dijo, antes de bajar su cabeza y besar los labios de Bella -hola cariño-.

-Hola- le saludó ésta de vuelta -¿cómo ha ido la mañana?-.

-He estado esperando en el banco durante casi una hora- le contó, con un deje de fastidio -por lo demás, sin novedades- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo bien, hijo?- Carlisle se acercó a su posición; en su mente se dibujó una sonrisa de nostalgia, al ver en padre e hija los ojos verde esmeralda de su primera mujer, y recordando cómo se emocionó cuándo Edward y Bella anunciaron que era una niña, y que llevaría el nombre de su abuela.

-Las transferencias están hechas- le confirmó -sólo queda que firmes unos papeles que te he dejado en el despacho-.

-Esta tarde les echo un vistazo, gracias hijo- le palmeó un hombro, para volver a acercarse a la mesa.

-Bueno señorita- sus ojos enfocaron a su hija, que pasaba uno de sus deditos por su cuello -ahora tú y yo nos vamos a sentar, y nos vamos a comer todo el puré que ha hecho mamá, está muy bueno- la pequeña arrugó el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos cielo, sólo unas cucharadas más- le pidió Bella.

-Y si te comes todo lo que dice mamá, por la tarde iremos a ver a los terneros- negoció Edward; a la niña le encantaba ir a los establos, a ver a los animales. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la carita de Meredith, que sentada en las rodillas de su padre, terminó su comida. Bella se sentó al lado de ellos... era increíble ver a Edward con la niña; siempre que no estaba de viaje, él era el encargado de darle la cena, y mecerla hasta que su pequeña caía dormida... era un padre estupendo.

Una vez que los niños terminaron de comer, se fueron hacia el salón de juegos, dónde Esme les puso una película, para que permanecieran un rato tranquilos.

-Por fin- exclamó Bella -misión cumplida-.

-Ya te digo- resopló Rosalie, llevando los vasos de sus hijos al lavavajillas. Alice sonrió divertida.

-Ya nos lo contarás- le advirtió Nessie, guiñándole un ojo. Todos tomaron asiento, y se dispusieron a comer, teniendo una comida relativamente tranquila. Ya en los postres, salió a la palestra el tema estrella que desde hace algunos años se debatía todas las navidades en esa casa.

-Bien... ¿quién se viste de Papa Noel este año?- preguntó Jake, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Nessie, arqueando una ceja.

-Los niños disfrutan cómo enanos- se defendió Emmet.

-En ese caso vístete tú- replicó Jazz, totalmente molesto -yo ya me gané un puntapié de Owen el año pasado- su esposa no pudo contener la risa, al igual que Bella y Esme.

-Con lo bien que te quedaba la barba blanca- suspiró cómicamente Edward.

-Y el cojín que te pusiste para simular la barriga- Jasper miró a su padre con una ceja arqueada.

-Gracias por burlarte, papá- siseó sarcástico.

-De nada, hijo; no he podido evitarlo- se encogió inocentemente de hombros, para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Pues yo creo que deberías ser tú de nuevo- meditó Jake en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué yo?- seguía protestando su rubio hermano -que se vistan Emmet o Edward-.

-Yo me ofrezco para el año que viene- se escaqueó sutilmente el hermano pequeño.

-Esa excusa la utilizaste el año pasado; no cuela- objetó Emmet.

Los minutos siguientes estuvieron presididos por un divertido debate, en los cuales los hermanos se lanzaban la pelota los unos a los otros.

-Definitivamente, sois peores que los niños- protestó Bella, rodando los ojos, y levantándose junto a Esme y el resto de sus cuñadas.

-Ya lo creo hija mía... ya lo creo- le dio la razón Carlisle -Edward, vamos a revisar esos papeles en un momento- le medio ordenó.

Emmet, Jake y Jasper se quedaron en la cocina, dejando a un lado el dichoso tema de Papá Noel y centrado su atención en temas concernientes al rancho. Alice y Esme se fueron escaleras arriba un momento, y Rose, Nessie y Bella se encaminaron a la habitación de juegos. Owen y las gemelas veían entretenidos la película, Matt estaba dormido en el sofá, y la pequeña Meredith, sentada en el suelo, jugaba con una muñeca, dándole de comer.

-¿Qué haces?- se arrodilló Bella junto a su hija.

-_Tene hambe- _le encantaban los balbuceos de su pequeña, y las graciosas muecas que ponía.

-¿No ves la película, cómo los primos?- le preguntó de nuevo, acariciándole el pelo. La pequeña negó de manera graciosa con la cabeza, para levantarse y sentarse en el regazo de su madre. Vio cómo Rose se agachaba, cogiendo a su pequeño hijo en brazos y sentándose en el sofá.

-Esta noche tendremos juerga- rodó los ojos Rose, pero mirando a Matt con una sonrisa.

-Ya somos dos- se unió Nessie, que también se había sentado junto a sus hijas; Valerie se había apoyado en ella, y sus ojos se cerraban por momentos.

-_¿Onde ta papi?- _le preguntó Meredith a su madre.

-Está hablando con el abuelo- le explicó -pero enseguida termina; ¿quieres ir a ver a los terneritos?- le ofreció. Su pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, de manera enérgica.

-Vamos entonces- dijo levantándose, y tomando a su pequeña en brazos -Owen, Claire, ¿queréis venir también?-.

-Cuándo termine la peli- le pidió Owen a su madre.

-En un rato os alcanzamos- contestó Nessieviendo que los pequeños no tenían ninguna intención de dejar la película a medias.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez le puso el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda, y después de que ella se abrigara también, ambas salieron a la parte trasera del jardín. Bella reía divertida viendo los esfuerzos de su hija por andar; no había mucho espesor de nieve, pero al ser tan pequeña le costaba. Se acercó a ella, tomando su manita para ayudarle a andar.

-_¡Papi!_- gritó la pequeña, al ver la figura de Edward andar hacia ellas -_amos a ve teneitos_- le pidió.

-Vamos entonces- el joven acató los deseos de su hija, tomándola en brazos. Su pequeña apoyó una mejilla en su hombro, tarareando una canción en voz baja.

-¿No ha dormido siesta?- le preguntó a la joven, pasándole el brazo que tenía libre por la cintura, atrayéndola a su lado. Le encantaba pasear así con su mujer y su hija... sus dos estrellitas.

-No parece- contestó ella, mirando a la niña -no se agota nunca- exclamó divertida.

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón su marido -¿la mañana ha transcurrido tranquila en casa?- Bella afirmó con un gesto de cabeza, para después relatarle el episodio de los indios, ya que todavía no había llegado.

-Jake- rodó de manera cómica los ojos -creo que disfruta con el kit de los indios más que los niños- su mujer se carcajeó divertida, y siguieron hablando de manera animada hasta que llegaron a la nave de los terneros.

Edward dejó a su pequeña en el suelo, que con pasos apresurados y graciosos se acercó a uno de los pesebres.

-_Mia mami- _llamó a la joven, señalando al pequeño animalito con uno de sus deditos -_ta comendo- _decía curiosa, inclinando su cabecita en un gesto entre pensativo y curioso.

-Porque se tiene que hacer grande, igual que tú- le explicó Bella; arrollidándose a su altura, al igual que hizo Edward. La pequeña acercó una de sus manos al ternero, pero éste se revolvió un poco, pegándole un pequeño susto, que hizo reír a sus padres.

-No pasa cariño- la tranquilizó Edward, acercando su propia mano al animal, para acariciarle la cabeza; su pequeña sonrió por la escena, dando pequeños saltitos.

-_¡Io quero, io quero!- _le pidió a su padre. Volvió a cogerla en brazos, para adentrarse un poco más y acercar a su hija al animalillo; Meredith hizo de nuevo el amago de acercar su manita, pero no estaba muy convencida del asunto.

-Despacito, así- su padre le tomó la manita, para posarla en la cabeza del ternero -¿lo ves?; no hace nada- su pequeña sonrió encantada, y su pequeña manita se movió de manera precavida.

-_Oa teneito- _Edward sonrió al escuchar cómo su niña saludaba al animal, mirándole curiosa.

Bella se quedó rezagada, mirando cómo padre e hija iban pasando por todos los pesebres, viendo a los terneros. Era increíble la complicidad que tenían; nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz, y todavía recordaba cómo sus ojos de su marido se aguaron el día que Meredith nació, mirándola cómo si fuera el mayor tesoro que se hubiera descubierto.

-_¡Mami, men!- _Bella accedió a la petición de su pequeña hija; su esposo la había dejado en el suelo, y correteaba feliz, observando todo con sus curiosos ojos.

Edward tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ambos siguieron a su hija varios pasos por detrás, a lo largo de todo el establo. La joven castaña no podía pedir más, y cada día que pasaba daba las gracias a su padre, ya que gracias a él ella recaló en esa maravillosa casa de locos.

* * *

Bueno mis niñas... ahora sí que sí, este es el final.

La mayoría me decís en los rr que os da mucha pena que termine... y a mi también, os lo puedo asegurar; pero la trama ya ha llegado a su fin... la familia reunida, con pequeños y nuevos miembros... creo que es un buen broche final.

Simplemente me queda agradeceros todo el apoyo que le distéis a este fic desde el principio; sé que habéis disfrutado mucho con las peripecias de estos cupidos tan particulares, con el amor del cowboy y su pequeña estrellita, con las ocurrencias de los hermanos y respectivas, con los resoplidos de papi Carlisle jejejejje... incluso con esa crisis que pasó la pareja protagonista, y que terminó con esa boda ;)... para mi eso es lo importante, y me doy por satisfecha, porque sé que lo habéis disfrutado... y ese es el mejor regalo para nosotras, las autoras.

Agradeceros de corazón las alertas y favoritos; a las miles de lectoras silenciosas que han seguido las peripecias de la familia Cullen, un millón de gracias. Todas vosotras, junto a las que han dejado sus impresiones formáis, para mi, la gran familia del rancho Killarney:

**Saraes; **ABella Cullen; **Valinight; **Milhoja; **AnndieCullen-Li; **Areli Pattirson;

**Elyta; **Iare; **Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten; **PaooCullen13; **Crismery**...

**Madaswan; **Cullen Vigo; **Ssil; **FanHistoria; **Ericastelo; **Aliena Cullen; **; **Jamlvg; **Audreybaldacci; **CrisDonoso95; **Deandramari; **EdithCullen71283; **FungysCullen13; **Gpattz; **Jovipattinson; **Karryta4ever; **Larosaderosas; **Mgcb; **Nurysh; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Tata XOXO; **V; **WhiPho; **Yasmin-cullen; **Amafle; **Bellaliz; **Cintia Black; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Escarlataojalá; **Galadrielcullen; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **JaliceJalice; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Nayuri80; **Paolastef; **Solemalbec; **TheDC1809; **Vivi85; **Alimago; **Carlota; **Deathxrevenge; **Edwardkaname; **Jupy; **Martha Cullen Dollanganger; **Paty4Hale; **Samyzoe; **TitiCullen; **Vivi SR; **Adriu; **Dreams Hunter; **Est Cullen; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Msteppa; **Patricia Miranda; **Sory78; **Beakis; **Dev Bennett; **Lauriss18; **Mpgm; **Patymdn; **Sisi bunny; **Fran Cullen Masen; **Leslycan; **Mirylon; **Poemusician; **Robsten-pattinson; **Serenita Cullen; **Betty Cullen; **Dama de Medianoche; **Gegargas; **Helennita Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Lyhaane´Swan; **Mimabells; **Ludgardita; **Oliviitha; **Liduvina; **AtalCullen; **Betania; **NinnaRivas; **Wera Cullen; **Yeraldin23; **Litzy; **GineGine; **Laura Katherine; **Nishali Black Cullen; **Zujeyane; **CaroCullenSwan; **Yessica alexandra; **Zoe Jm; **Milla Whitlock; **Gise Weasley; **ClauMC; **Angie Masen; **Nikki Hale; **PattyQ; **Rosse; **Jazu; **Guarani Shelion 1811; **Belewyn; **FresCullen; **VictoriamarieHale; **Salyluna; **Lvkv; **Blapagu; **Ale Snape Li; **Gabllie; **Heart of Melon; **I want you no matter what; **BeeLaDarcy; **Cutita2; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Soliiita; **TereCullen; **Yyamile; **; **Unxy; **Sayuri1980; **Nohemi; **Mrs. P and C; **LilyCS; **Heart of winter; **Gery Whitlock; **FerHdePattinson; **Esbemo; **Beth71; **Aizen63; **Eli mMsen; **Hildiux; **Isabela91; **Krencullen; **KittyKristy; **Kaprii Melark; **Marihel; **LolaCullenHale; **Nany87; **P; **Princesaamy; **-95; **Silves; **Rarosy; **Anitappv; **Caelius; **AliceSakurita; **Birushita iie; **Anicherry; **Danae Allen; **Imtwilighter; **; **Mamichuela; **Nelsy; **Ma pau cullen; **Lucylucy; **Mimi; **Ross; **Soles; **Titania marie rogue; **Yuliii; **Vivis Weasley; **Tere; **Valee; **Sandrii; **Paolita93; **Ambarnena; **Eratoo; **Danika20; **Catagomez; **BiankisMasen; **Ana; **Berta; **Naddy L; **AlePattz; **Bea; **Ariiez Cullen; **Elva; **Fanny; **Elu-QuidieuExalter; **Alliebebe; **Carmen; **Aredhel Isile; **Caro508; **Diana Prenze; **Vanessa Batista; **VickyCortes62; **TrishCullenWinchester; **Sophia; **Smile79; **Nekbeth; **; **MarCullen20; **MixelintheDark; **MaxiPau; **Mariana s; **Milu Cullen; **Mariclau; **Lady B; **Lilybruja; **Lucylucy; **Laura Castiblanco; **Lucero08; **Kotesiita Cullen Swan; **Kathesweet; **Klaiva; **Jessica Salvatore; **Joli Cullen; **JadeCullenMasen; **InexsCs; **Ivelita cullen; **Glen Santos; **Gax26; **Fabi91; **Eliza-Uchihali; **Esther; **Ely Cullen M; **Dementer; **Daf.37; **Cullen-21-gladys; **Caroline so-so-si; **Claudia XD; **Cath Patzzstew; **Blen; **Bárbara; **Abigail; **Adriana cullen hale; **Anónima; **AnnieFP; **Abi1212; **Barbiejt; **Brigitte; **Carla; **Constanza rojas; **Daniii; **Dioda; **Esmeralda; **GrayLife; **Isla de Thera; **Jimeniuxxobo; **Juli Hale de Grigori; **Jaavii; **Kathlyn cullen; **Kate; **Lunita Black27; **Ludwika Cullen; **Lokaxtv; **Linferma; **Luniitaturska; **LiseHarnett; **M. Shily; **Madame Poulain; **-Mandy01-; **Milie cullen swan; **Mell; **Nessa610; **Natalycullen; **Naida Pattinson; **Patatorrez; **Paola Cullen; **Samy Cullen Black; **.ilis.C; **Stefi; **Takeforafreak; **Vyda; **Vyky; **Valeria; **Yolanda dorado; **Alee rodríguez; **Amiga; **AleCullenn; **Belen; **Bh Angel; **Dani; **Elisita; **Jazmines y Hadas; **Kisara Mansen; **Kirara; **Lulu; **Lauriss; **Loquibell; **Anita cullen; **Ale; **Alianna09; **Cullen Swann; **Nadsart; **-Dulce aMoR-; **Bella Swan-Cullen05; **Aymel1806; **María; **MygypsyPauletta; **;WhoKnows; **Lusin Denali; **Lágrima negra; **Laia; **Laura; **Erendira; **Cherryland; **Navy Cullen-Swan; **Syl cullen; **Keimasen86; **Angeles Nahuel; **Anamart05; **Malusita Potter de Cullen; **Marcecullenswan; **Shandra1; **Luz. c.c; **Luz Bells Cullen; **Lorss; **Solchizz; **Matha; **Lexa0619; **Maguiedecullen; **.Pxa; **Melany; **Mapi Hale; **Luzinsol; **PCullenIam... **y todas las que se animen a leer la historia, aunque ya esté finalizada.**

Mis reques, aunque ya lo sabéis, mil gracias por todo... y sobre todo por estar ahí, siempre.

Cris, Sara... ya lo sabéis también, gracias.

En muchos rr me preguntáis por lo próximo que escribiré, así que deciros que en un par de semanas, empezaré a subir los capítulos del nuevo fic, Dueño de mi destino; aunque el tema es peliagudo y delicado, y por supuesto si vosotras queréis, os espero allí. El primer capítulo ya está subido, por si queréis haceros una idea de por dónde van a ir los tiros.

Simplemente me queda daros de nuevo las gracias, por acompañarme en esta aventura; desearos que paséis unas muy felices navidades y que el año 2012 sea igual o mejor que éste que termina... y lo dicho; en cuanto pasen las navidades, nos vemos en Dueño de mi destino.

Miles besos mis niñas.


End file.
